King Of Shinobi
by ksatria bangsa
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan dianggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 1:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Ada Lima Desa Ninja terbesar yang cukup berpengaruh dan menjadi tempat bagi para ninja masing-masing, salah satunya adalah **"Negara Api"** yang paling terkuat dikarenakan adanya Desa Konohagakure atau juga bisa disebut "Desa tersembunyi". Sebab terdapat dua legenda ninja terkuat yang paling disegani dan di hormati, yaitu Hashirama Senju yang merupakan pendiri dari desa tersebut dan diangkat sebagai Hokage pertama sekaligus rival terkuat Uciha Madara yang memiliki Mangekyu Sharingan yang mampu mensumon Kyubi salah satu monster terkuat berekor Sembilan. Dan mereka disebut sebagai " Shinobi no Kami".

Angin malam berhembus, mengkibarkan rambut jabrik si bocah yang berwarna kuning berumur 5 tahun tahun dengan mata seterang biru langit, sedang berdiri dipatung Shodaime Hokage menatap langit penuh kekaguman akan bulan dan bintang membuat hatinya terhibur.

"ada yang mengatakan, kalau seseorang telah tiada, dia menjadi bintang di langit….!" Ucap seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng.

"benarkah…?" Tanya bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning berbalik menatap datar sang Anbu yang tengah melepas topengnya.

"hmm…" dijawab oleh Anbu tersebut dengan anggukan.

"apa dia melihatku…?apa semua orang akan melihat ku dan mengingat ku jika aku mati….?" Tanya bocah berambut kuning lagi yang menatap langit dengan perasaan sendu.

"hmmm…dia pasti melihatmu, lagi pula kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu Naruto…!" Tanya balik sang Anbu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning bernama Naruto.

"entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa lebih tenang melihatnya" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya sambil menatap langit penuh bintang dan bulan yang terang sempurna.

Sang Anbu yang melihatnya merasa kasihan, karena selama ini Naruto diabaikan oleh keluarganya bahkan dianggap aib bagi mereka, meskipun ada beberapa yang menerima Naruto, kini mereka telah tiada. Kalau hanya sekedar dicemo'oh dan tidak diperhatikan oleh penduduk desa itu tidak jadi masalah, akan tetapi tidak dianggap ada oleh kelurga lebih menyakitkan untuk anak seumuran Naruto, mungkin saja dia akan melarikan diri dari rumah dan membalaskan dendamnya karena sakit hati.

Dan itu semua terjadi pada 5 tahun silam yang lalu akibat penyerang pria bertopeng yang dianggap Uchiha Madara. Namun hanya sebuah dugaan saja, karena mampu memasuki Konohagakure dan menembus kekkai yang kuat serta mensumonkan Kyubi berekor sembilan dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak kembaran Naruto yang lahir dengan perbedaan waktu beberapa menit saja, dengan segel hake fuin-shiki fuujin dengan bayaran nyawanya, akan tetapi sang shinigami tidak mengambil nyawanya bahkan telah mengembalikan chakra yang diambil shinigami dan itu tidak diketahui sama sekali apa penyebabnya. Setelah peristiwa tersebut keluarga Namikaze Minato telah menjadi pahlawan desa beserta Menma sebagai jinchuriki selalu dipuji dan dikawal oleh beberapa Anbu yang professional. Sedangkan Naruto yang selalu diincar dan dicemo'oh oleh warga desa konohagakure karena dianggap aib bagi keluarga Yondaime Hokage hanya kerena tidak memiliki chakra, itu semua berawal dari saat keluarga Namikaze Minato diundang ke acara ulang tahun putrinya yang pewaris dari Clan Hyuga, yaitu Hyuga Hinata. Hyuga Hiashi yang hanya ingin melihat kestabilan chakra Kyubi pada tubuh Menma, tanpa sengaja melihat chakra Naruto tidak ada sama sekali mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

Di tambah perhatian Menma lebih di utamakan lagi karena sebuah ramalan yang menyatakan bahwa Menma akan membawa perdamaian di dunia dan mereka sangat yakin akan ramalan itu.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 2:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto yang lumayan keras hingga terdengar oleh mereka yang didalam, saat membuka pintu. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab, Naruto melirik ke arah mereka yang sedang bergelut kebahagiaan, namun setelah itu ia langsung berjalan langsung ke kamarnya tanpa ada tegur sapa dari mereka. Terdengar suara gemuruh ria, canda tawa, dan segala macam dari bawah lantai tempat kamar Naruto, tak lain adalah keluarganya sendiri. Minato sedang membaca korannya sambil bercanda dengan Menma tidak lupa pula dengan Kushina yang mengobati Menma yang terluka karena latihan yang lumayan berat bagi dirinya, sambil bercanda pula.

Esok harinya, di pagi hari naruto bangun, lalu bersiap-siap ingin berjalan-jalan. "Kaa-san…Tou-san…Menma Nii..aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto pamit. Dan tidak ada yang mejawab sama sekali.

 **TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!**

Suara bunyi kunai saling berbenturan di halaman rumah yang dilewati Naruto saat ingin berpamitan, terlihat seorang ayah yang melatih anaknya. "Tou-san, benar-benar hebat…" ucap Menma didengar oleh Minato, lalu menyerang lagi dengan kunainya.

"Hohoho…tentu saja, siapa dulu ayahmu…" ucap Minato membanggakan diri pada anaknya, lalu membalas serangan dari Menma.

"Menma…Minato…sarapan sudah siap…" teriak Kushina memanggil dari dalam rumah. "ya..Kaa-san/Kushina…"ucap Menma dan Minato berbarengan.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertunduk sedih melihat mereka dan dirinya yang tidak bersama mereka, dia selalu membayangkan kalau dia akan berlatih bersama Tou-san dan Nii-san, lalu bisa memakan sarapan Kaa-sannya.

Naruto pergi ke warung ramen Ichiraku, karena Naruto tak pernah makan masakan Kaa-san nya lagi, 6 bulan yang lalu, jadi dia hanya makan ramen di warung Ichiraku saja dengan uang yang dia kumpul dari pemberian Kaa-san dan Tou-san, terkadang juga dari Uchiha Shisui yang sering mentraktirnya.

"hei…lihat ada si anak pembawa aib…" ucap salah seorang pria tua mencibir Naruto sedang makan.

"benar…aku heran bagaimana mungkin bisa dia terlahir kedunia ini…" seorang wanita yang ikut mencibir Naruto.

"Kaa-san…" ucap bocah kecil yang bergandengan dengan Kaa-san nya menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "hush…jangan dilihat…" balas Okaa-san bocah itu dan langsung pergi.

Ada banyak sekali cibiran dari beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

"hei..apa yang kalian lihat, pergi sana…!" teriak paman Teuchi yang merasa terganggu pada tatapan para warga desa, takut akan membuat pelanggannya pada kabur.

Semua orang yang berkerumunan menatap Naruto mulai bubar, karena teriakan paman Teuchi. Bagi Teuchi sendiri tidak mempersoalkan itu, selama ada pelanggan mereka tetap sama dan tidak layak diperlakukan secara diskriminasi.

"Jii-san…uangnya aku letakan di meja…" ucap Naruto pada Paman Teuchi dan meninggalkan warung ramen Ichiraku. "ya, datang lagi…." Ucap paman Teuchi pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto hati-hati ya…" ucap Ayame pada Naruto yang meninggalkan warung ramen Ichiraku dan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah datarnya.

Setelah itu Naruto hanya duduk di atas patung Shodaime Hokage seperti biasa mencari ketenangan, sebab jika Naruto berkeliling di desa hanya akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"seperti biasanya, kamu selalu berada disini, Naruto…" ucap sang Anbu yang memakai topeng.

"ada apa Shisui Nii-san berada disini…?" tanya Naruto Pada Anbu yang melepaskan topeng hingga terlihat saringan pada kedua mata dengan 3 tomoe.

"yare…yare…apa kamu tidak senang kedatangan Otouto mu tertampan ini…" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum dengan gaya cool nya.

"aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan mu Nii-san…" ucap Naruto dingin dengan nada datarnya ia berdiri hendak pergi meninggalkan Shisui.

"aaahhh…seperti biasa kamu selalu begitu, baiklah aku ingin melatihmu…" ucap Shisui menghela nafas dengan rasa bosannya melihat tampang Naruto yang seperti biasa tak memiliki ekspresi, meskipun hanya pada saat tertentu saja dia bisa mengungkapkan ekspresinya.

"aku tidak ingin sekarang, biarkan aku sendiri…." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang lebih baik untuk dirinya.

"kapan lagi…?kau selalu mengundurkan waktu untuk latihanmu…?apa kau lupa dengan impianmu...? jika ia melihatmu, mungkin dia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, bukan mungkin lagi tapi dia tidak akan mau memandangmu saat kau melihat bintang-bintang dilangit…" ucap Shisui menatap tajam pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto mengingat akan masa lalunya yang kelam merasa sedih.

 **^ FlashBack: ^**

Disuatu hutan terpencil, seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun berambut jabrik bewarna kuning dengan mata sebiru langit sedang berada di atas pohon, duduk bersantai menikmati indahnya alam dengan hembusan angin yang menyejukkan.

"aakh…" suara teriakan terdengar dari dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari bocah yang duduk bersantai tersebut. dengan sigap bocah itu langsung turun dan pergi ke arah asal suara teriakan itu.

"oi bocah serahkan dirimu, atau kau akan mati…" ucap salah satu ninja yang berbadan tegap dari ketiga ninja yang memakai topeng.

"dasar keparat…aku tidak akan mati sebelum membunuh kalian semua…" ucap bocah yang dalam keadaan terluka yang masih ingin melawan mereka.

"aakh…" suara ketiga ninja tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"oi…ayo cepat kita lari…" ucap bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning kepada bocah yang terluka itu.

Jauh dari ketiga ninja itu mereka telah beristirahat sambil mengobati luka. "kamu tidak apa-apakan…?" ucap bocah berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

"hmm….arigato…" dibalas anggukan oleh bocah yang berambut hitam dengan mata berwana hitam.

"namaku Yuji, salam kenal…!" ucap bocah itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendapat respon seperti itu membuatnya merasa senang. "namaku Naruto, salam kenal juga…" balas Naruto dengan tersenyum karena belum ada seorang pun yang mengenalkan diri sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"sebagai rasa terima kasihku akan ku tunjukakan sesuatu padamu, aku yakin kau pasti akan senang…" ucap Yuji pada Naruto.

"benarkah…?" ucap Naruto pada Yuji.

"hmm..ikutlah dengan ku…" ucap Yuji mengajak Naruto pergi ketempat yang dituju oleh Yuji.

Terlihat sebuah gua dengan banyak orang yang ada didalamnya, sedang melakukan kegiatan bermacam-macam, seperti menanam tumbuhan-tumbuhan, bercanda tawa, dan masih banyak lagi, kira-kira sekitar 30 orang.

"nah kita sudah sampai…"ucap Yuji memperlihatkan isi dalam gua dengan beberapa Kristal yang indah dan beberapa orang yang melihat kedua bocah itu.

"wah…" kagum Naruto membuat perhatian banyak orang didalam hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"hei..Yuji kenapa kamu bawa bocah itu kemari, cepat bawa dia keluar…" ucap kakek yang keluar dari kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan kedua bocah, yang tampaknya dia pemimpin dari kelompok itu.

"berisik Jiji no baka, Naruto itu temanku, enak saja kamu mengusirnya…"ucap Yuji yang tidak suka dengan perkataan kakeknya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yuji, merasa sangat senang karena belum ada seseorang yang ingin berteman dengannya, jangankan berteman mendekatinya saja tidak ada yang mau.

"hmm…biarin saja, Torino-san….lagi pula Yuji juga kesepian…" ucap pria muda yang sekira umurnya 28 tahunan. "anu…maaf karena telah membuat keributan…" ucap Naruto yang merasa tidak enak karena dia telah membuat orang terganggu.

"tidak apa-apa…namamu Naruto-chan kan…" ucap perempuan muda yang umurnya kira-kira 27 tahunan itu.

"hmm…." Ucap Naruto dengan anggukan dan tampak kedua pipi Naruto memerah dipanggil seperti itu.

"panggil saja aku Akimi, salam kenal…" ucap Akimi memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"kalau aku Toara…" ucap pria yang tadi berbicara dengan Torino. Dan banyak yang lain berkenalan dengan Naruto, seiring waktu berjalan, Naruto memiliki banyak teman, yang selama ini ia kesepian tanpa ada yang mau berteman dengannya, jangankan menyapanya, melihatnya saja menganggapnya seperti kotoran yang menjijikkan, saling berbagi cerita Naruto menceritakan kisahnya yang memilukan membuat yang lain juga merasa sedih, bagi mereka lebih baik tidak memiliki keluarga kalau hanya di abaikan saja. Begitu juga Naruto merasa sedih karena mereka adalah korban dari penelitian Orochimaru dan mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri, keluarga mereka telah tiada akibat peperangan yang terjadi dan konflik yang tidak ada habisnya, dan sekarng kemarahan mereka diarahkan pada Konohagakure, karena semua terjadi juga ulah dari Konohagakure.

Hanya satu yang Naruto sembunyikan dari mereka ialah identitasnya sebagai penduduk Konoha, yang membuatnya takut kalau dia akan kesepian lagi dan mereka akan berbalik membencinya. Namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Naruto tidaklah lama. Mereka yang bersembunyi akhirnya ketahuan dan dibantai. Hingga habis.

"Naruto pergilah bersama Yuji…" ucap Torino.

"tapi…" ucap Naruto yang terhenti.

"jangan cemaskan kami…" Toara yang menimpali ucapan Naruto.

"maaf…hiks..hiks..…maaf..maafkan aku,…hiks..aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku bahkan hanya seorang pembohong yang memikirkan keegoisan ku sendiri,,,hiks…hiks.…maafkan...aku…hiks..…aku…pantas untuk mati….hiks..hiks..karena aku…" tangis Naruto mengema terdengar di hutan tempat pembantaian itu.

"sudahlah Naruto…kami semua sudah tau…kalau kau berasal dari Konoha, bagi kami kau tetap bagian dari kami dan akan selalu seperti itu….tetaplah tersenyum…karena kami mencintaimu…." Ucap Akimi dengan tersenyum begitu juga Toara, Torino, dan yang lainnya.

"Naruto….berjuanglah…..dan gapailah impianmu juga impian kita…." Ucap semuanya pada Naruto dengan senyuman memberi semangat.

"Yuji…..jangan sampai mati dan jaga Naruto….karena kita keluarga…benarkan…." Teriak mereka yang membantu Yuji melarikan diri bersama Naruto.

Naruto pun dibawa lari oleh Yuji dengan air mata berlinang meninggalkan mereka dibelakang, mendengar suara teriakan yang menggema dan hilang satu persatu. Dan tepat dimatanya, Yuji ditebas oleh para Anbu dari belakang yang mengejar mereka demi menolong Naruto. Setelah para Anbu menebasnya, mereka langsung menodongkan senjata mereka, dari kunai hingga tanto milik mereka pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Naruto, aura gelap yang sangat hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menewaskan para Anbu yang menyerangnya.

"tidak..tidak…Yuji..jangan mati…aku mohon…jangan mati…hiks…hiks…" tangis Naruto yang melihat Yuji terluka sangat parah dan mengelurakan banyak darah.

"Naruto ambilah ini, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan mencapai impianmu, impian kita bersama…." Ucap Yuji sambil menyerahkan ketiga Kristal berbentuk magatama berwarna merah, hitam, dan putih.

"mana mungkin…aku…hiks..hiks…tidak mampu melindungi teman-temanku, keluargaku….aku..hiks..hiks..tak pantas menjadi Raja Ninja…." Tangis Naruto menggema sangat keras.

Yuji yang mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berucap "Naruto….percayalah….karena….kami percaya padamu….bukankah…..kita keluarga…." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya yang diucapkan Yuji pada teman pertama sekaligus keluarganya dengan tersenyum.

"aaaakkkkhhhhh…" teriakan Naruto menggema dengan di iringi tangisannya, begitu juga aura pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semakin membesar.

"maaf kan aku…Naruto..aku benar-benar tidak berguna…" ucap seseorang yang menghampiri Naruto dengan air mata menetes dipipinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya merasa kesal dan sedih karena terlambat menyelamatkan apa yang berharga bagi Naruto.

"Shisui Nii…" ucap Naruto yang masih menangis, menoleh ke arah Shisui yang berada disamping Naruto. Naruto yang melihat air mata Shisui membuat tangisannya mereda begitu pula dengan aura pekat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

End.

"hahh…baiklah…baiklah…" ucap Naruto mengalah dengan menghela nafasnya.

"oke…..waktunya untukmu berlatih sangat serius dan jangan harap dapat beristirahat dengan tenang…." Ucap Shisui dengan tatapan tajamnya saat di akhir ucapannya.

"o..oke…" ucap Naruto yang mulai berkeringat dingin ketakutan.

 **^_Time Skip 2 tahun_**

Setelah 2 tahun berlatih dibawah naungan Uchiha Shisui, Naruto sangat berbakat sekali. Dari segel Fuin Jutsu, Jutsu level rendah hingga level tinggi, termasuk Hiraisin atau pun Shunsin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose dan Jutsu lainnya. Hingga dia tahu tentang kisah Konoha yang sebenarnya, termasuk konflik antara Clan Uchiha dan Clan Senju yang di akhiri pertarungan antara Hasirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara berakhir di lembah kematian dengan kedua patung legenda menandakan pertarungan sengit kedua legenda itu.

"perkembangan Naruto benar-benar pesat seiring waktu, apakah ini karena aura pekat yang dikeluarkannya waktu itu…" pikir Shisui yang melihat Naruto sedang berlatih jutsu-jutsu dan keseimbangan tubuh secara bersamaan.

"Naruto tingkatkan lagi chakramu dan jangan lupa jaga keseimbangan agar tidak goyah…" ucap Shisui pada Naruto.

"ha'i…sensei Nii-san…" ucap Naruto dan mengikuti arahan dari Shisui.

"jangan panggil aku sensei Nii, tapi panggil saja Nii-san…" bentak Shisui yang tidak suka dipanggil dengan sensei Nii secara bersamaan.

"ha'i..ha'i…sensei Nii-san…" balas Naruto datar seperti biasa, namun tetap berkonsentrasi.

"bukan sensei Nii, aahh..terserahlah…" ucap Shisui yang menghela nafas lalu cemberut tapi tetap mengawasi Naruto.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu….Nii-san…kau tampak jelek kalau seperti itu…" ucap Naruto menenangkan Shisui dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya tapi tetap berkonsentrasi.

"baiklah kalau sudah selesai, nanti akan ku traktir ramen sepuas mu…" ucap Shisui tersenyum, tidak cemberut lagi, senang karena melihat senyum Naruto walau hanya sekilas saja.

"oke….akan kuselesaikan dengan segera…." Ucap Naruto tersenyum ke arah Shisui dengan air liurnya menetes.

"ya..ampun kalau urusan makan saja seperti itu…" gumam Shisui geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 3:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Dimalam yang diterangi bulan berwana merah, terdengar suara dentuman kunai yang bergema di seluruh penjuru, angin malam menusuk kulit hingga ketulang suara teriakan dengan tumpukan mayat yang berserakan menambah kesan kengerian. Suara tangisan bocah berumur 8 tahun membasahi kedua pipinya yang menggenang di mata biru langitnya dengan rambut jabrik berwana kuning berkibar diterpa angin.

"Nii-san…hiks..hiks..…jangan mati…Nii-san…hiks..hiks.." ucap bocah itu dengan tangisannya.

"jangan…uhhuk…menangis Naruto,..ahh…uhhuk… aku akan selalu ada dan mengawasimu loh…uhhuk…uhhuk…" ucap pria yang dalam keadaan berdarah-darah dengan senyum diwajahnya dipangkuan bocah itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"bohong…Shisui Nii…bohong…hikss..hiks…katamu, kau tidak akan tinggalkan aku…hiks…hiks…" ucap Naruto yang menangis memangku pria yang terluka tak lain adalah Uchiha shisui.

"sejujurnya aku ingin melihatmu menggapai mimpimu,…" ucap Shisui menangis dipangku Naruto.

"Naruto kau pasti bisa mencapai impianmu, aku percaya itu….uhhuk…karena kau adalah Otouto ku…." Ucap Shisui lagi sambil batuk darah.

 **TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!**

"keparat kau Itachi, dasar penghianat….ku bunuh kau bajingan…." Ucap seorang polisi Anbu Uchiha langsung menyerang Itachi dengan kunainya. "aakhh…" jerit Polisi Anbu itu dan tewas ditempat.

"aku tidak akan mati disini…" ucap Itachi dingin yang memegang tanto miliknya telah bersimbah darah dari polisi Anbu Uchiha yang dibunuhnya itu.

"Nii-san kenapa…ini…?" ucap bocah dengan rambut raven berwarna hitam dan mata hitam yang berdiri dihadapan Itachi.

"Sasuke…" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Itachi pada adiknya lalu hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Nii-san kenapa…?kenapa kau lakukan ini….?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, bahwa kakaknya telah membunuh banyak Anbu Uchiha.

Itachi berbalik dan melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan layaknya seorang pembunuh.

"ini demi kedamaian, mereka yang memberontak akan terbunuh…." Ucapan terakhir dari Itachi dan langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan memukul perutnya.

Sasuke terjatuh merasakan kesakitan terus merangkak menuju kakaknya Itachi yang pergi dari hadapannya. "kenapa…Nii-sa…" gumam Sasuke lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi…." Ucap Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shisui yang mendengarnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Naruto…uhhuk…kamu masih punya keluargamu, suatu saat kamu juga akan punya teman yang banyak…" ucap Shisui pada Naruto sambil mengelap air mata Naruto.

"tidak…aku tidak punya keluarga…ataupun teman…yang kupunya hanya mereka dan Shisui Nii…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…aku tidak mau sendirian lagi…ku mohon Nii-san…hiks…hiks.." ucap Naruto membantah yang terus saja menangis

"kamu harus rajin berlatih….belajar yang giat….makan makanan yang sehat dan jangan pilih-pilih…kalau punya pacar nanti harus yang setia dan baik hati…..harus berbaik pada siapapun walaupun mereka membencimu…..dan bebaslah dalam menggapai cita-citamu…..Naruto…" ucap Sisui panjang lebar menasehati Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"sudah selesaikah reuniannya…." ucap pria berambut panjang dengan mata sharingan, memakai pakaian Anbu dan tanto ditangannya yang bersimbah darah dan ikat kepala berlambang konoha dicoret.

"Itachi…." Ucap Shisui yang melihat kedatangan pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi. Naruto yang ikut melihat hanya diam dengan air matanya terus mengalir deras.

"jika sudah akan aku selesaikan penderitaan kalian…" ucap Itachi siap menyerang dengan tantonya yang masih bersimbah darah.

Naruto yang terperangah akan ucapan Itachi, dan masih dalam tangisannya, ia berdiri dihadapan Itachi. "mau apa kau Itachi Nii…?" Tanya Naruto pada Itachi.

"tentu saja aku akan membunuh kaliah berdua…." Jawabnya yang terus berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Shisui dengat tanto yang bersimbah darah.

Naruto terperangah akan ucapan Itachi, dan mematung karena tak percaya dengan ucapan tersebut, namun ia baru sadar saat Itachi sudah berada dibelakangnya siap menebaskan tantonya. Tanpa sadar Naruto secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura hitam yang pekat, membuat Itachi terkejut dan mundur kebelakang menghindari bahaya yang masih belum diketahui, sedangkan Shisui sangat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto mengeluarkan auranya itu, karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika mengeluarkan auranya tanpa kendali.

 **BUKK….**

Naruto terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena diserang langsung dengan pukulan telak kearah lehernya oleh Itachi.

"Itachi..uhhuk.…maafkan aku, karena membuatmu melakukan ini..uhhuk….aku sungguh minta maaf telah membuatmu harus menaggung beban berat ini…Itachi…." Ucap Shisui pada Itachi.

"tidak apa-apa….lagi pula yang menanggung beban lebih berat adalah kamu Shisui…kau sudah banyak berkorban….untuk kelangsungan Clan Uchiha dan desa Konoha…." Ucap Itachi pada shisui meneteskan air matanya meskipun dia sambil tersenyum polos diwajahnya.

"Itachi…bisakah kau memberikan mataku ini pada Naruto…aku tidak ingin mataku jatuh ketangan yang salah…" ucap Shisui pada Itachi lalu menyerahkan kedua bola matanya.

"Shisui…." ucap Itachi dengan air mata menetes begitu deras.

"kau satu-satunya yang dapat aku andalkan, sobat terbaikku Itachi, tolong lindungilah desa, kehormatan Uchiha, dan kebanggaanku…" ucap Shisui menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil menyerahkan kedua matanya.

"jika aku mati, beberapa keadaan mungkin akan berubah…uhukk…uhukk…" ucap Shisui.

"hentikan ini Shisui, masih banyak hal yang belum diselesaikan…dan…Naruto pasti akan kesepian…." Ucap Itachi tertunduk melihat Naruto.

"aku serahkan dia padamu, Itachi…" ucapan terakhir dari Shisui.

Itachi pergi meninggalkan tubuh Uchiha shisui yang sudah meninggal dunia dan membawa Naruto ketempat yang aman untuk mentranpalasikan mata Shisui.

 **To Be Continue**

 **LOG OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

K **ing of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 4:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Disuatu tempat beruangan yang gelap hanya diterangi beberapa lilin saja "dimana ini….?" Ucap bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit, bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak menentu.

"jadi kamu sudah bangun dari mimpimu Naruto…" ucap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam yang matanya terlihat sharingan dengan 3 tomoe.

"dimana ini…?" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"kau bisa menebaknya sendiri…." Ucap pria dengan mata sharingannya.

"aku…dimana Shisui Nii….?" Ucap Naruto yang tersadar akan kejadian malam itu.

"oh…dia sudah berada di alam kematian…." Ucap pria dengan mata sharingannya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut, lalu dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. "sial….bagaimana mungkin…." Ucap Naruto dengan tangisannya.

"kenapa…kenapa kau tidak membunuhku…?" Tanya Naruto tertunduk lesuh sambil mengelap air matanya.

"bersyukurlah, karena aku tidak tertarik membunuh orang lemah sepertimu…" ucap pria itu yang berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan itu Naruto merasa kesal karena diremehkan begitu saja meskipun pada kenyataanyan dia memang sangat lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Uchiha Shisui yang dianggap kakaknya, orang yang paling berharga dan satu-satunya orang yang sangat menyayanginya lebih dari itu dan lebih kesalnya lagi ia diselamatkan.

"kau pasti akan menyesal, Itachi Nii…" ucap Naruto menatap dingin pria dengan mata sharingan yang ada dihadapannya tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

"menyesal….jangan bercanda dihadapanku…Naruto…jangankan melindunginya….kau bahkan tidak menggoresku sama sekali….." ucap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam nan remehnya.

"brengsek kau…Itachi Nii….akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal bagi dirimu sendiri…." Ucap Naruto berdiri dihadapan Itachi yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura pekatnya.

Tatapan Naruto benar-benar tajam melekat kedalam matanya yang terus berputar-putar dari mata yang biasa berubah ke mode sharingan lalu ke Mangekyo Sharingan yang tipenya sama dengan milik Shisui dan berubah lagi ke mode Mangekyo Sharingan yang berevolusi dengan bentuk bintang berwarna merah terang namun gelap seperti warna darah yang penuh akan kebencian.

Naruto meyerang Itachi dengan tinjunya yang diselimuti aura pekat miliknya, tentu saja Itachi menghindarinya, namun Naruto menyerang lagi dengan rasengan yang diselimuti oleh aura pekatnya melaju pada kecepatan yang melebihi shunsin no jutsu milik Shisui ataupun hiraisin no jutsu milik Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Namun karena kemampuan dan pengalaman Naruto masih belum sempurna bisa dihindari oleh Itachi meskipun dalam keadaan sulit dan Itachi membalas serangan Naruto dengan menghantamkannya ke tanah hingga membentuk kawah yang lumayan besar.

"ahh..huhh….hahh..ahhah…ahhahh…dia benar-benar berbahaya…rasanya aku akan ditelan monster" pikir Itachi yang sulit untuk mengambil nafasnya karena ia baru saja merasaka aura yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari para biju.

"jika kau ingin membunuhku maka lampauilah aku dan datanglah dengan mata yang sama dengan ku, itupun kalau kau mampu mengendalikannya" ucap Itachi yang mulai tenang akan aura Naruto yang mereda dan menatapnya dingin dengan mata Mangekyo Sharingannya yang kini berada diatas tubuh Naruto dalam kawah yang lumayan besar itu dan tampak tangan kanan Itachi berdarah.

"sia..lan…kau pasti akan menyesal Itachi Nii…" ucap Naruto lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"maafkan aku Naruto…aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menanggung beban berat ini…aku…benar-benar minta maaf Naruto…" ucap Itachi meneteskan air matanya.

 **^ FLASHBACK ^**

Diwarung ramen Ichiraku terlihat dua orang Uchiha yang sedang makan. "hei Itachi….apa kau tahu dengan Naruto….?" Tanya Shisui yang menunggu ramennya.

Itachi hanya menggeleng kepala dengan pertanyaan Shisui. "bukankah kau yang sering bersamanya, mengapa bertanya padaku….?" Jawab Itachi.

"cukup susah mendekatinya apa lagi setelah insiden itu…" ucap Shisui.

"Naruto tidak memiliki chakra sesuai dengan perkataan Hiashi-sama yang melihat aliran chakra Naruto dengan mata Byakugannya.." ucap Itachi.

"ya…aku tahu itu, akan tetapi entah kenapa saat dia mengeluarkan aura gelap itu, tiba-tiba saja ia mampu mengeluarkan chakra, tanpa dia sadari dia mampu menghabisi semua Anbu dalam sekejap mata…" ucap Shisui pada Itachi yang berhasil membuat Itachi terkejut apa lagi saat dia menyantap makannya sampai-sampai dia tersedak.

"Jii-san tolong airnya…tolong airnya…" ucap Itachi lalu meneguk air sampai habis.

"sabar-sabar minumnya…" ucap Ayame tersenyum.

"ba…bagaimana mungkin, apa dia mempunyai Housoku..?" tanya Itachi yang masih dalam keterkejutannya setelah selesai meminum airnya.

 **BLATAKKK…**

"dasar baka…ini cerita Naruto bukan One Piece…." Jawab Shisui menjitak kepala Itachi yang baka itu.

"maaf….maaf….aku khilaf…." Ucap Itachi.

"saat aku menggunakan mangekyo sharingan, terlihat jelas sesuatu yang hitam pekat itu menyelubungi chakranya, tampaknya chakra Naruto berusaha memurnikan sesuatu yang gelap itu…" ucap Shisui yang tidak diperdulikan oleh Itachi sambil menunggu ramennya yang belum sampai-sampai juga.

"saat aku melihatnya dengan mangekyo sharingan, aku merasa seperti berada digenggaman monster yang melebihi Biju…" ucapnya lagi.

"ah…kenyangnya, lebih baik kita pulang sebelum hari mulai gelap, kau yang membayarnyakan…" ucap Itachi.

"oi…dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara, aku benar-benar menyesal mentraktirmu" ucap Shisui kesal.

"ya..ya…aku tahu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, akan hal seperti itu ada, apa lagi melebihi para Biju…" ucap Itachi.

"oi…tunggu aku…aku belum makan ramenku….sialllllannnnnnnn…." teriak Shisui yang ditinggalkan Itachi.

 **End…**

 **To Be Continue.**

 **LOG OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 5:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

 **POOFT!**

Dua kepulan asap yang muncul dalam ruangan itu.

"Hokage-sama…kami telah menemukan mayatnya…dan…." ucap Anbu bertopeng Kucing melapor tapi terdiam sesaat.

"kami juga menemukan Naruto-sama tidak jauh dari hutan yang masih berada disekitar tempat mayat yang kami temukan…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing menambahkan laporan Anbu bertopeng Kucing.

"baiklah….itu sudah cukup…" ucap Yondaime Hokage Namekaze Minato dan di ikuti oleh isyarat anggukan sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kedua Anbu tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"uhhuk..uhhuk…banyak asapnya…kayak nggak ada cara yang lain apa…" ucap Minato terbatuk akibat kepulan asap dari kedua Anbu.

"mau bagaimana lagi…ninjakan pakai asap kalau menghilang…kalau pakai motor bukan ninja lagi namanya…" ucap Hiruzen menanggapi keluhan Minato.

"ya..ya…aku paham…" ucap Minato lalu pergi bersama Hiruzen meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **^ Rumah Sakit Konoha ^**

Dua minggu berlalu, dirumah sakit Konnohagakure…..

"dimana aku….?" Ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata sebiru langit terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"ini dirumah sakit…" jawab wanita berambut pirang dengan payudara yang besar yang tak lain adalah Tsunade Senju.

Naruto hanya diam kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi dan ia tidak tahu sama sekali dengan keadaan ditempatnya, ditambah masih belum mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpanya

"apa kamu sudah membaik…?" tanya wanita berambut hitam, pendek sebatas bahu tak lain adalah Shizune dan seekor babi yang di gendongnya tak lain adalah Tonton.

Naruto masih tetap diam dalam bingungnya dengan situasi ini, hanya saja beberapa ingatannya mulai kembali tetapi masih samar-samar.

Hingga datanglah wanita berambut merah yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Kushina menghampiri Naruto.

"ya ampun Naruto ada apa denganmu…kau babak belur begini…benar-benar merepotkan sekali…" ucap Khusina memarahi Naruto dan di ikuti yang lain, mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Kushina dan berusaha menenangkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap diam diranjang tempat tidurnya mecoba berpikir kembali dan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tidak beberapa lama masuklah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi menghampiri Naruto dengan tatapan yang biasa saja.

"Naruto…bisakah kau jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya…?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto langsung ke poin utamanya.

"menurut penuturan dari Anbu bawahanku yang menemukanmu…kau pingsan di hutan yang cukup dekat dengan mayat Uchiha Shisui….." ucap Hiruzen

manambah perkataan Minato.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dua orang tersebut otaknya langsung bekerja dan mengingat kembali semua kejadian itu.

"Naruto…jangan diam saja…tolong dijawab…." Ucap Tsunade Senju dengan nada biasa tapi dengan tatapan mengintrogasi yang ingin mencari tahu semua informasi.

"jangan diperlama…kau juga harus dirawat lagi…" ucap Shizune menambahkan.

"itu benar Naruto….jangan merepotkan orang lagi…" ucap Kushina ikut menambahkan dengan tatapan sama seperti Tsunade.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan ataupun perkataan mereka bahkan dengan tatapan penuh keingin tahuan itu, karena yang mereka perdulikan hanya informasi darinya tanpa keselamatan hidupnya.

Naruto yang mengingat kejadian itu hanya bisa sesunggukan menangis. Sedangkan mereka yang melihat itu seperti biasa, layaknya seorang anak kecil menangis karena permennya diambil jadi dianggap biasa saja.

"percuma saja…lebih baik kita pergi…" ucap Minato.

"ya…kurasa itu memang wajar, dia masih bocah…" dibalas oleh Hiruzen dan pergi bersama Minato meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan Tsunade, Shizune, dan Kushina juga pergi dari ruangan itu dan menginggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"lebih baik kita pergi, biarkan dia sendirian untuk menenangkan dirinya…" ucap Tsunade dan diikuti Shizune dan Kushina meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **^ Monumen Shidaime Hokage ^**

Dimalam hari yang diterangi bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang, diatas kepala patung Shidaime Hokage Senju Hasirama.

"Nii-san kenapa kamu tinggalkan aku sendirian…." Ucap bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya tak lain adalah Naruto.

"jadi kau ada disini Naruto…" ucap wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan payudara yang besar tak lain adalah Tsunade yang menghampiri Naruto

"berhentilah membuat orang lain kerepotan, kau menghilang begitu saja dan kami harus mencarimu kemana-mana…" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Tsunade tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya langsung berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"ada apa denganmu Naruto…?kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu…?" Tanya Tsunade yang tidak suka dengan tatapan tajam Naruto.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tsunade, ia langsung menyerang Tsunade dengan Rasengan. Tentu saja Tsunade sangat terkejut selain mendapat serangan yang mendadak, ia yang mengetahui Naruto tidak memiliki chakra, dan langsung menyerangnya dengan Rasengan yang merupakan tipe Jutsu level tinggi, meskipun ia dapat menghindarinya tanpa ada luka sama sekali.

"apa-apaan kau Naruto…?kenapa kau menyerangku…?" Tanya Tsunade yang dibuat kebingungan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tetap tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Tsunade dan langsung merapal Handseal dan menyerang lagi dengan Raikiri yang merupakan jutsu andalan Kakasih yang biasanya disebut Chidori. Tentu saja Tsunade benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto selain menyerangnya lagi tanpa memberi kesempatan sama sekali, ia juga melihat teknik andalan Kakasih, namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir dan langsung menghantam Naruto dengan tinjunya. Bagi Tsunade untuk menghindari jutsu Naruto yang dalam keadaannya tidak prima itu sangat mudah, akan tetapi melihat Naruto tidak menghindari tinjunya, jelas membuat Tsunade terkejut.

 **BUARRR…**

 **BUAKKKHHH….**

Suara terhempasnya tubuh Naruto dan memuncratkan darah segar dimulut dan hidung, serta beberapa dikepalanya mengalir cukup deras darah segar.

Naruto terkapar dilantai yang rusak dan penuh dengan bongkahan batu-batu kecil, namun pijakan mereka tak lain adalah patung Shidaime Hokage yang telah membentuk kawah kecil, kerusakannya cukup diminimalisir karena Tsunade mengurangi pukulan, walaupun begitu Naruto tetap mendapat luka yang serius.

"Nii-san…sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu…." Ucap Naruto yang terduduk tak berdaya dengan darah yang meleleh dimulut, hidung, kepalanya ikut menegeluarkan darah dan beberapa tulang yang patah, serta beberapa luka serius dibeberapa bagian tubuh mengeluarkan darah.

Tsunade yang menghampiri Naruto, ia hanya melihat sambil menjaga jarak, kalau-kalau Naruto akan menyerangnya lagi.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto…?" gumam Tsunade merasa sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Nii-san…maafkan aku…aku takut sendirian…aku ingin bersamamu…Nii-san…" ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan air matanya.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto…?kau tidak sendirian kau punya keluarga…" ucap Tsunade yang mulai mengobati Naruto, karena melihat keadaannya tidak mungkin untuk bisa menyerang lagi.

"aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi yang menyayangiku…mereka semua telah pergi…jauh meninggalkanku sendirian….." jawab Naruto yang melirik kearah Tsunade yang sedang mengobatinya.

"aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan hari ulang tahunku….makan bersama dengan mereka….menggenggam tanganku bila ketakutan…membacakan dongang saat tidur….menghiburku bila ada masalah….." Ucap Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan air matanya.

Sedangkan Tsunade yang mendengarnya terkejut sekaligus menitikkan air matanya dengan perasaan seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan kehidupan yang Naruto lalui.

"mereka sangat membenciku….beberapa orang ingin membunuhku hanya karena aku dianggap aib bagi keluargaku dan desa konoha…tak ada satu pun yang mau menyelamatkanku…jangankan tersenyum padaku,….melihatku saja mereka mengangapku seperti kotoran…..aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku…padahal aku tidak pernah menyakiti mereka…." ucap Naruto lagi.

"tapi,…setidaknya aku bisa bersama Shisui Nii-san, Yuji dan mereka semua yang menyayangiku…aku ingin bersama mereka…" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"hentikan ini Naruto…kumohon jangan Mati…maafkan aku…Naruto…kumohon…" ucap Tsunade yang menangis sejadi-jadinya mendengar penuturan hidup Naruto yang selama ini ia juga tidak memperhatikan Naruto.

"impianku menjadi Hokage…..mereka semua pasti akan mengakui ku bila aku menjadi Hokage dengan cara ku sendiri…" ucap Naruto yang membuat Tsunade terkejut dengan impiannya, mengingatkan masa lalu Tsunade yang telah kehilangan 2 orang yang sangat dia sayangi dengan impian yang sama dan tidak bisa ia selamatkan.

"tapi tidak apa….mereka punya pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dariku…lagi pula aku sudah melupakan janji itu…janji yang Tou-san berikan jika suatu saat ia akan menjadikan ku Hokage sama sepertinya…" ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya yang hangat karena air matanya.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut, karena tidak mengira kalau Minato sebagai Hokage melanggar janjinya pada anaknya bahkan lebih buruknya lagi mereka sebagai keluarganya telah mengabaikannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka sepenuhnya karena ia juga termasuk orang yang mengabaikan Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa…itu sudah tidak jadi masalah….Yuji, Torino Oji-san, Akimi Nee-san, Toara Nii-san, dan semuanya maafkan aku….Shisui Nii-san maaf…..maafkan aku telah mengecewakan kalian semua…harapan yang kalian berikan padaku….aku telah menyia-nyiakan semuanya….maafkan aku….aku tidak dapat melakukannya…aku….akan baik-baik saja bila bersama kalian …" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Tsunade yang melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat menderita benar-benar membuat hatinya semakin sakit, serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum dan tersayat-sayat dengan pisau yang tajam.

"tenang saja Naruto….mulai hari ini…hiks..hiks…aku akan bersamamu….aku akan selalu disisimu….Naruto….hiks…hiks…" ucap Tsunade menangis sambil mengobati luka-luka Naruto.

Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan perkataan Tsunade, ia hanya tersenyum dengan perasaan tenang, meskipun dingin yang dia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya dan darah terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"aku…rasanya sangat dingin…aku…." Ucap Naruto yang belum selesai lalu tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Tsunade sedang mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Naruto…bangun…Naruto…hiks…hiks…aku tidak ingin kau mati Naruto…hiks..hiks…maafkan aku…aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu…dan…tidak akan

meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi…Naruto…hiks…hiks…kumohon…Naruto…" ucap Tsunade yang menangis memanggil-manggil Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri sambil mengobati luka-lukanya.

"aku tidak akan biarkan kau mati Naruto…tidak akan…" ucap Tsunade teguh dan mengelap air matanya.

Tsunade membawa Naruto kerumah sakit dengan terburu-buru untuk dirawat lebih lanjut, demi keselamatan Naruto.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 6:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Di Rumah Sakit**

Seminggu kemudian. Setelah kejadian malam itu Naruto yang terluka telah dibawa kembali kerumah sakit Konohagakure untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik demi keselamatannya.

"Tsunade-sama…" ucap wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang menggendong seekor babi yang bernama Tonton yang tak lain ialah Shizune.

"ada apa Shizune…?" Tanya Tsunade yang duduk dikursi dekat dengan tempat tidur Naruto sedang menunggunya siuman.

"biar saya saja…Tsunade-sama lebih baik istirahat dulu…" ucap Shizune.

"tidak apa-apa Shizune, aku ingin tetap bersamanya…aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian lagi…" ucap Tsunade tersenyum, kepada Shizune agar tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi, meskipun matanya sayu dan dipinggiran matanya bewarna hitam akibat kekurangan tidur, sekaligus perasaan sedih bercampur khawatir karena Naruto masih belum siuman.

"lebih baik kamu yang istirahat dulu Shizune, kamu sudah menuggu semalaman disini selama seminggu ini, kamu pasti lelah…" ucapnya lagi.

"ini tidak lah seberapa dari yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, Tsunade-sama…aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian…aku akan tetap bersamanya sampai Naruto siuman kembali…" ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum, meskipun mukanya tampak sama kusutnya seperti Tsunade.

Beberapa saat setelah percakapan mereka, kembali dengan keheningan, diam dan hanya menunggu meskipun beberapa perawat telah menyarankan mereka untuk istirahat, begitu juga Kushina, Yondaime Hokage Minato dan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen yang berkunjung juga menyarankan, tetapi hanya ditangap dengan senyuman saja.

Esok harinya. "dimana…aku…" ucap bocah berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru langit bangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan panjang yang tak lain adalah Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Naruto kamu sudah sadar…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune bersamaan yang telah menunggu lama langsung menghampiri Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam melihat mereka, tanpa disadari mereka langsung memeluknya."Naruto syukurlah…aku senang kamu baik-baik saja…" ucap Tsunade yang masih dipelukan dari Naruto dengan air matanya mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

"aku sungguh…sungguh sangat senang…" ucap Shizune pula yang juga berada dipelukan Naruto dengan air matanya mengalir deras.

"ada apa dengan kalian …kalian menyakitiku…." Ucap Naruto.

Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "maaf-maaf…Naruto…" ucap mereka berdua sambil mengelap air matanya.

"kenapa kalian begitu senang….? Tanya Naruto dingin.

"seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku malam itu…" ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan yang sayu pada Tsunade.

"tentu saja kami senang…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune tersenyum.

"dan aku tidak ingin kau mati….Naruto…" ucap Tsunade pelan dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"hmm…itu benar Naruto…aku juga tidak ingin…" ucap Shizune tersenyum berusaha memecahkan suasana sedih meskipun perasaannya sedih karena Naruto masih membenci mereka.

"jadi kalian ingin membuat aku lebih menderita lagi…memang benar penderitaan lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian…." ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan yang masih sayu.

"itu tidak benar…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune.

"aku sungguh minta maaf Naruto…" ucap Tsunade pelan dengan perasaan sungguh-sungguh.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf…selama ini aku telah mengabaikanmu…aku…hiks..hiks…" ucap Shizune menangis.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan mereka, ia langsung berdiri, membuat Rasengan di kedua tangannya, kiri dan kanan dan siap menyerang mereka.

"jika kalian tidak ingin membunuh ku sekarang maka…aku hanya perlu membunuh kalian …jika kalian tidak membunuhku juga tidak masalah... semua orang juga akan mengejarku untuk membunuhku…" ucap Naruto yang menyerang mereka dengan Rasengannya.

"tidak apa Naruto…lakukanlah…ini mungkin penebusan dosaku untuk mu…dan aku akan tetap melindungimu tidak perduli seerti apa pun keadaanku...Naruto." Ucap Tsunade yang pasrah dengan tersenyum dan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya.

"hmmm…lakukanlah Naruto aku siap…meskipun kematianku tidak akan cukup untuk menebus dosa-dosaku…aku akan tetap bersamamu...Naruto..." Ucap Shizune yang pasrah sambil tersnyum dengan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya.

Naruto langsung menyerang mereka tanpa memperdulikan perkataan mereka. Tetapi ia menghentikan serangannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi diwajah mereka.

"jangan bercanda…bagaimana mungkin…dosa tidak bisa ditebus ataupun dihapus begitu saja…dengan mudahnya kalian mengatakan seperti itu…." Ucap Naruto.

"kalian yang telah membuat ku menderita selama ini dan kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini…sungguh enak sekali kalian….setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan…setelah aku menderita 5 tahun dan untuk mendapatkannya…aku bahkan kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi karena kalian…dengan mudahnya kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini…ini tidak adil…sungguh tidak adil…." Teriak Naruto lalu ia terduduk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tsunade dan Shizune yang melihat Naruto seperti itu langsung menangis. "maafkan kami Naruto…kami sungguh minta maaf…" ucap mereka yang ingin memeluk Naruto.

"jangan bercanda denganku….saat aku meminta maaf hanya karena kesalahan kecil…hanya kesalahan kecil saja…bahkan itu tidak menyakiti kalian….kalian hanya mengatakan kalau maaf saja tidaklah cukup….kalian tahu itu….apa kalian tahu itu…." Ucap Naruto membentak dan menjauh dari Tsunade dan Shizune yang ingin memeluknya.

 **^ FlashBack: ^**

Di desa Konohagakure, terdengar suara seorang bocah dengan rambut jabrik berwarna merah mata biru langit dengan garis kucing dikedua pipinya yang berumur tiga tahun sedang menangis. "hikss...hikss...sakit...hikss..." tangis bocah itu.

"maaf Menma Nii...aku tidak sengaja..." ucap bocah yang sangat mirip dengan bocah berambut merah tersebut tak lain adalah Menma yang hanya perbedaan warna rambutnya kuning tanpa garis kucing dikedua pipinya sedang membujuk kakaknya yang menagis.

"apa yang kamu lakukan pada Nii-san mu Naruto...kau melukainya..." ucap wanita yang menghampiri Menma dan langsung mengobati luka dikakinya, karena wanita tersebut juga salah satu ninja medis.

"maaf...aku tidak sengaja..." ucap bocah itu tak lain adalah Naruto yang meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"maaf saja tidak cukup...Naruto..." ucap wanita tersebut.

"nah...sudah baikan kan Menma-sama...apa masih terasa sakit..." tanya wanita itu menghibur.

"tidak apa-apa...sudah tidak sakit lagi..." ucap Menma tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"syukurlah..." ucap wanita itu tersenyum.

"Naruto lain kali hati-hati ya..." ucap wanita itu menceramahi Naruto.

"itu beanr Naruto...jika Menma-sama terluka lagi...aku tidak akan memaafkanmu..." ucap beberapa warga yang melihat sambil menceramahi Naruto.

"uhmmm...aku minta maaf...lain kali aku akan hati-hati..." ucap Naruto menangis pelan.

 **END...**

"maaf…Naruto…kami sungguh minta maaf…jika ada untuk menebusnya akan kami lakukan….apa pun itu…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune meminta maaf sambil menangis dan mencoba meyakini Naruto.

"mudah sekali kalian mengatakannya….hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanku…..dengan enaknya kalian mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkan dan memahami apa yang kurasakan selama ini…" ucap Naruto membentak dengan air matanya berlinang berhamburan kemana-mana.

"kami tahu penderitaanmu selama ini…kami sungguh minta maaf…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune.

"kalau begitu bunuh saja aku…hanya itu yang ku inginkan…jika kalian mengetahui dan memahami penderitaanku" ucap Naruto.

"maaf kan kami Naruto…kami tidak bisa melakukan itu…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune.

"kalau begitu kalian hanyalah pembohong…." Ucap Naruto dingin namun air matanya tetap berlinang.

"tidak jadi masalah…jika kau tidak ingin percaya ataupun memaafkan ku Naruto…selama aku bisa mengisi kesendirianmu…." Ucap Tsunade tersedu-sedu menangis.

"Naruto…aku hanya ingin berada disisimu…bersamamu…meskipun tidak berada dihatimu….setidaknya aku bisa mengisi kesendirianmu…" ucap Shizune menangis.

"si..sialan…aku tidak bisa menerima ini…" ucap Naruto yang tidak terima itu semua sambil mengelap air matanya dengan tangan kanan yang dikepal dengan erat.

Hingga beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu berlalu, Naruto hanya diam termenung saja ditempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong nan sayunya sambil melihat langit biru yang indah dibalik jendela yang terbuka dan hembusan angin segar ditambah dengan suara kicauan burung. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune selalu menghibur Naruto tidak perduli seperti apapun itu ia tetap melakukannya, meskipun pada akhirnya sia-sia saja.

"Naruto…ahh…buka mulutmu…Naruto…" ucap Shizune yang menyuapi Naruto sambil mengoda-goda.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri…." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Naruto kau harus makan, biar cepat sembuh…" ucap Tsunade menceramahi Naruto dengan lembut sambil mengupas buah apel.

"kalian tidak bosan apa….jangan terlalu perdulikan aku…kalian membuat hatiku semakin sakit…" ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapannya semakin tajam.

Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar perkataan Naruto merasa sedih dan hati mereka semakin sakit, tapi mereka tetap menghibur Naruto tidak perduli seperti apapun itu.

"hei..hei..Naruto aku punya beberapa mainan yang baru saja kubeli…ambillah..." ucap Shizune menyerahkan gantungan kunci salah satu main yang baru saja ia beli itu.

"aku tidak suka itu…" ucap Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi…aku akan menjaga dan melindunginmu…." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyodorkan minuman dan tersenyum.

"itu benar Naruto…bahkan jika seluruh dunia membencimu dan menyerangmu….aku akan selalu disisimu…" ucap Shizune dengan tersenyum tulus.

"diamlah…pembohong…aku tidak butuh pertolongan kalian…." Ucap Naruto semakin dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya mendengar perkataan Tsunade dan Shizune. Namun Tsunade dan Shizune hanya tersenyum saja.

Naruto yang melihat mereka merasa sesak dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ia langsung pergi keluar melewati jendela yang terbuka.

"Naruto…" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu pergi melewati jendela yang dipakai Naruto untuk melompat keluar, dan lengsung pergi mencari Naruto.

"gaswat…Shizune kita berpencar dan bila bertemu Naruto bawa kembali kerumah sakit…" ucap Tsunade pada Shizune dan pergi berpencar, air matanya tampak mengalir deras dikedua pipinya.

"Naruto….aku akan membawamu kembali…aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu….Naruto..." Gumam Shizune dalam hatinya.

"semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu Naruto…..kumohon kembalilah…." Guman Tsunade sambil berdo'a dalam hatinya.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Cahpter 7:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Disuatu tempat pemakaman, telihat seorang bocah dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langit meneteskan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Nii-san maafkan aku tidak ikut bersamamu, bahkan….bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Aku sungguh tidak berguna….padahal Nii-san sudah melatihku dengan sangat baik…..juga memberikanku harapan yang besar…aku benar-benar minta maaf telah mengecewakanmu Nii-san…." Ucap Naruto menangis.

Sedangkan 2 orang yang bersembunyi dibalik rimbunan pepohonan dari jauh hanya melihat dan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sambil menangis.

"kenapa…..kenapa tega sekali Nii-san meninggalkan ku sendirian….Yuji, dan yang lainnya sudah meninggalkanku, dan sekarang Nii-san juga meninggalkanku sendirian….Nii-san sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan aku…Nii-san sudah tahu kalau aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi kan….dan sekarang Nii-san meninggalkan aku sendirian…" Ucap Naruto menangis.

"hoho…hoho…ternyata masih ada juga seseorang yang berhubungan dengan si penghianat itu…" ucap salah satu Anbu bertopeng Kelinci berbadan kurus dari ketiga Anbu yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapan Naruto.

"siapa kalian….?" Tanya Naruto memperisapkan diri untuk bertarung sambil mengelap air matanya.

"tidak perlu canggung didepan kami seperti itu, bocah…..silahkan menangis sejadi-jadinya…haha…..haha…haha…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing berbadan tegap, lalu tertawa-tawa tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Naruto.

"yah…mau bagaimana lagi….seorang penghianat telah meninggalkan barang berharganya….namun pada akhirnya akan menyusul ke alam kematiannya…" ucap Anbu bertopeng kucing berbadan sedikit gemuk ikut tertawa-tawa.

"siapa yang kalian sebut penghianat…dasar sialan…?" tanya Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"tentu saja Uchiha Shisui….ia yang telah berkhianat bersama Uchiha Itachi dan membunuh beberapa Clan Uchiha dan kepolisian Anbu Uchiha yang menemukan mereka….masih belum tahu motifnya apa sih…..dan tidak sampai disitu saja,…ternyata Uchiha Itachi juga membunuh Uchiha Shisui…sungguh na'as untuk orang seperti uchiha Shisui yang membantu temannya malah di khianati oleh teman sendiri…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing membocorkan rahasia yang sebenarnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"oi…apa yang kau lakukan kita tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia itu…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Kelinci menatap serius temannya Anbu yang memakai topeng Anjing.

"biarkan saja…toh dia akan mati juga…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing membalas perkataan temannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan dengan senyuman dan aura pembunuhnya.

"tidak mungkin….ini semua pasti tidak benarkan…" ucap Naruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut dengan penuturan dari Anbu bertopeng Anjing tersebut.

"ya…percaya atau tidak itulah kenyataannya….kurasa kau juga bisa bertanya kebenarannya pada Uchiha Shisui di alam kematian…ia pasti senang menceritakan semuanya…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing mengejek Naruto.

"jangan berlama-lama membuang waktu….ayo kita habisi dia…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Kucing lalu mengambil kunai dan menyerang Naruto.

"kau benar…aku tidak mau lama-lama mengurus bocah dungu seperti dia…sungguh tidak berguna…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Kelinci dan mengambil kunianya pula lalu menyerang Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Anbu bertopeng Kelinci.

 **TRANG….!**

Suara dentuman kunai saling sesosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu menghalangi kunai milik Anbu bertopeng Kelinci dengan kunai miliknya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh Naruto lagi…." Ucap wanita itu tak lain adalah Shizune yang keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja….?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang dengan payudara besar menghampiri Naruto tak lain adalah Tsunade yang juga keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"kenapa kalian datang kesini….biarkan aku mati…aku ingin bersama Nii-san…aku juga termasuk penghianat…kan…kalau begitu bunuh aku juga…." Teriak Naruto membentak sambil menangis.

"sialan ternyata ada salah satu legenda sannin dan asistennya yang melindunginya…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Kelinci.

"target kita dibelakang mereka….kau urus Tsunade sang legenda sannin dan kau juga mengurus Shizune, assistennya Tsunade….aku akan mengurus target kita agar tidak melarikan diri…jika terjadi sesuatu kita kabur…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

"baik…" ucap kedua Anbu tersebut.

 **TRANG….! TRANG…!**

Suara dentuman kunai milik Shizune yang bertarung dengan Anbu bertopeng Kelinci.

 **BUARR…!**

Sedangkan dengan Tsunade terus menghantam tinjunya hingga membuat beberapa lantai ditempat pemakaman rusak dan berantakan penuh dengan bongkahan batu batu bekas lantai pemakaman tersebut.

"sialan…ini sangat sulit…" ucap Anbu bertopeng Kucing.

"itu benar lebih baik kita mundur dulu…." Teriak Anbu bertopeng Kelinci kepada teman-temannya.

"jika kita mundur sekarang, aku tidak yakin kita akan mendapat kesempatan lagi…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

Sedangkan Anbu bertopeng Anjing sudah melesat dengan cepat mengarahkan kunainya pada Naruto. "matilah kau bocah tak berguna…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

 **BRUSSSHHHH…**

"dasar baka….sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin dilindungi…Tsunade Baa-san….Shizune Nee-san…." Ucap Naruto menangis yang tangannya tertusuk oleh kunai milik Anbu bertopeng Anjing.

Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut membulatkan mata mereka melihat tangan Naruto berdarah menetes jatuh ketanah akibat tusukan kunai milik Anbu bertopeng seharusnya Tsunade dan Shizune melingdungi Naruto dengan nyawanya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan…" ucap Tsunade mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto…" ucap Shizune pula lalu mendekati Naruto.

"kenapa…kenapa kalian…..masih melindungiku….aku ini….laki-laki…aku bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri…dasar baka…." Teriak Naruto menangis.

"Naruto…hiks…hiks…" tangis Shizune keras hingga menggema.

"kita mundur…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Kelinci dan diikuti Anbu bertopeng Kucing, dan bertopeng Anjing, walau dia merasa sangat kesal. Karena jika mereka tetap disana mereka pasti akan mati, ditambah lagi mereka sudah merasakan aura pembunuh yang menyekat yang mereka rasakan dari Naruto.

"sialan…aku tidak akan biarkan kalian lolos…." Ucap Tsunade mengejar mereka, namun dihentikan oleh tangan Naruto.

"biarkan saja mereka…." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

"tapi…mereka pasti akan mengejarmu lagi Naruto…." Ucap Tsunade.

"itu benar Naruto….aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi….apa lagi harus dikejar-kejar oleh mereka…" ucap Shizune.

"biarkan saja….walaupun mereka dibunuh….akan ada yang lain datang kepada ku….jadi jangan membuang hal yang tidak berguna…" ucap Naruto.

Tsunade dan Shizune hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu bijaksana. "ambilah…." Ucap Naruto menyerahkan gantungan kunci baru yang di beli oleh Shizune yang terjatuh akibat pertarungan itu.

"uhhh…maaf Naruto….besok aku beli lagi yang baru…ini sudah kotor dan rusak…..maaf ya…." ucap Shizune lalu mengambil gantungan kunci itu yang awalnya ingin diberikan kepada Naruto.

"ahhaaaa…..tidak perlu….aku akan mengambilnya…." Ucap Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengambil gantungan kunci pemberian Shizune.

"tunggu Naruto…itu sudah rusak….biarkan aku mengganti yang baru…." Ucap Shizune yang ingin mengambil kembali gantungan kunci itu dari Naruto.

"tidak jadi masalah…rusak maupun tidak dia akan tetap sama….selama dia diberikan dengan tulus….aku akan tetap menerimanya…." Ucap Naruto datar karena sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"tapi….ahhaa…" Ucap Shizune menghela nafas.

"biarkan aku memperbaikinya…." Ucap Shizune lagi lalu mengambil gantungan kunci itu dari tangan Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto menyerahkan langsung tanpa komplein lagi.

"kau juga harus dirawat Naruto…tanganmu berdarah…." Ucap Tsunade mengobati tangan Naruto yang terluka.

"tidak apa-apa aku akan baik-baik saja…." Ucap Naruto.

"ahhaaa…meskipun kemampuan regenerasimu itu cukup hebat tapi kau tetap harus dirawat….Naruto…." ucap Tsunade menghela nafasnya lalu menceramahi Naruto.

"maaf aku telah melibatkan kalian…" ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya merasa tidak enak karena dia mereka sampai terlibat.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto…?kami lah yang harus meminta maaf, tak seharusnya kau mendapat perlakuan seperti ini…." Ucap Tsunade sedih karena perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto….aku akan melindungimu tidak perduli seperti apa pun itu…" ucap Shizune.

"aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan seorang pembohong…." Ucap Naruto datar, namun tidak lagi dingin.

"yosshh…mari kita kerumah sakit….." ucap Tsunade dan Shizune bersamaan.

"aku ingin tetap disini sementara waktu….aku masih ingin bersama Nii-san…" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kemakam Uchiha Shisui.

"Naruto…" ucap Shizune.

"kalau begitu biarkan kami berada disini, menunggumu…." Ucap Tsunade.

"terserah kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto yang berada di makam Shisui tengah berdo'a didalam hatinya. "Nii-san….maaf telah berkata seperti itu dan untuk Yuji..serta yang lainnya….lain kali, aku

akan membawamu bunga dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan harapan yang Nii-san dan yang lainnya berikan padaku….aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kalian….tidak perduli seperti apa pun itu akan ku lalui….aku akan menjadi kuat bahkan akan ku korbankan jiwa dan ragaku untuk semua itu….itu lah janjiku dan jalan ninjaku…" Ucap Naruto yang didengar oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Tsunade dan Shizune yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut, jika Naruto ingin menjadi kuat dengan mengorbankan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh mereka. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Mereka tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Setelah Naruto berbicara dimakam shisui ia menghampiri Tsunade dan Shizune. "Naruto….aku akan melatihmu…kau ingin kuatkan…." Ucap Tsunade serius pada Naruto.

"aku akan membantumu…Naruto…" ucap Shizune serius pula.

"aku tidak mau….bagaimana pun aku masih tetap ingin membunuh kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"aku tidak perduli itu…kau ingin menjadi kuatkan…?jika kau ingin aku akan melatihmu…" ucap Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"aku tidak mau….dan tetap tidak mau…aku punya caraku sendiri…lagi pula kau harus melatih Menma Nii…" ucap Naruto menolak dan tetap tidak perduli.

"Menma puya banyak guru…dan aku yakin dia pasti cukup kuat tanpa aku menjadi gurunya lagi…aku akan fokus padamu Naruto…" ucap Tsunade.

"aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi…mereka sudah mengusirku…dan aku tidak ingin kau mengganggu kesendirianku…." Ucap Naruto membuat Tsunade terkejut dan Shizune membulat jelas dikedua bola mata mereka.

 **FlashBack:**

 **^ Di Kediaman Namikaze ^**

"oh Naruto…jadi kamu sudah pulang…" ucap Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, Ayah Naruto yang sedang berada didepan pintu masuk.

"ambilah barang-barangmu…" ucap Minato lalu melemparkan tas dan barang-barang lainnya.

"jika kau ingin kembali kedalam keluarga ini….luluslah dari Akademi Ninja dengan nilai terbaik…..dengan begitu nama keluarga Namikaze dapat terangkat

kembali…." Ucap Minato lagi.

Naruto mengambil tas dan barang-barang miliknya ditanah, sedangkan Namikaze Menma hanya mengejeknya. "heh…rasakan itu…sudah mempermalukan

nama keluarga…dasar tidak berguna…" ucap Menma mengejek Naruto.

"didalam sudah ada uangnya, itu cukup untuk membeli apartemen dan makananmu…sisanya cari sendiri…." Ucap Minato lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintunya.

 **END….**

"bagaimana mungkin Minato mengusirmu dan Kushina diam begitu saja….?" Tanya Tsunade yang begitu tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto..

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka…." Ucap Shizune lalu pergi, namun ia ditahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"hentikan…aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah lagi…aku ingin ketenanganku dan kebahagiaanku tidak diganggu oleh siapapun…hanya itu saja…" ucap Naruto.

"maaf kan aku Naruto…aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan ini…" ucap Tsunade yang sudah geram dan ingin pergi menggunakan shunsin miliknya.

"terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan…jika aku mendapatkan masalah lagi…maka itu juga keuntungan bagiku dengan begitu aku akan mudah disingkirkan…." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, mereka hanya bisa menahan amarah mereka dan hanya dapat mengepalkan tinju mereka.

Tsunade dan Shizune tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto, karena yang Naruto inginkan adalah kematian yang cepat, sedangkan keinginan mereka adalah membuat perasaan Naruto yang lebih baik. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah untuk saat ini.

"tapi Naruto…aku tetap ingin melatih mu tidak perduli seperti apa alasan mu…akan ku jadikan kau super kuat dan semua orang akan mengakuimu Naruto…." Ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"aku juga…siap akan membantu dan merawatmu Naruto…." Ucap Shizune.

"tidak…aku tidak mau…." Ucap Naruto dan tidak diperdulikan oleh Tsunade yang langsung menyeret Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Shizune. "tidak…aku tidak mau….aku tidak mauuuuuuuu…." Teriak Naruto yang diseret oleh mereka berdua.

"bersiaplah Naruto…ini tidak akan lama….bersiaplah untuk tidak pernah beristirahat dan tidur yang nyenyak…Naruto…hahahha…..hahaha…hahah…" ucap keduanya yang tertawa-tawa dengan wajah iblis mereka.

"siaaaaaalllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn….." teriak Naruto menggema.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 8:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

Diruangan Hokage terlihat Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina istri dari Namikaze Minato, Jiraya, dan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"dimana Tsunade Senju…..?" Tanya Minato yang duduk dikursinya dengan kedua tangan diatas dagu.

"entah lah….tidak biasanya Tsunade terlambat…" ucap Kushina.

"ya….biasanya dia yang paling semangat…." Ucap Jiraya.

"Kita tunggu saja….dia pasti akan datang…." Ucap Sandaime.

Tidak beberapa lama, tiba lah Tsunade Senju bersama dengan Shizune yang menggendong Tonton yang merupakan seekor Babi.

"maaf aku terlambat…." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum.

"kau sudah terlambat sangat lama…Tsunade….apa kau ingin menyaingi Kakasih….?" Ucap Jiraya.

"sudah lah…yang penting aku sudah datang…." Jawab ketus Tsunade pada Jiraya.

"baiklah….jika semua sudah berkumpul….mari kita dengarkan setiap masing-masing laporan mengenai perkembangan Menma…" ucap Minato yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"dimulai dariku Menma sudah lumayan berkembang selama ini, kini dia menginjak usia 8 tahun, Rasengan yang merupakan jutsu level tinggi sudah sempurna, Hiraisin hanya sampai level Chunin meskipun masih belum sempurna, sedangkan untuk jutsu lain seperti Fuinjutsu masih dibawah rata-rata…hanya itu saja dulu…." Ucap Minato menjelaskannya secara rinci.

"baiklah giliranku….kemampuan Futonnya meningkat drastis…untuk jutsu lainnya sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Minato ia cukup berkembang pesat…" ucap Jiraya.

"kalau denganku….Menma sudah cukup bagus, kemampuan Suitonnya sudah meningkat… termasuk kemampuan jutsu lainnya…" ucap Kushina.

"kemampuan jutsu Dotonnya cukup membaik termasuk untuk Mokuton miliknya sudah setingkat Chunin….untuk seumurannya…dia sudah dianggap jenius…" ucap Sandaime memuji.

"aku senang mendengarnya….dia yang terbaik dan dia adalah anak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini…." Ucap Minato dan diikuti yang lain dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Tsunade sangat kesal mendengar perkataan Minato.

"dia benar-benar lupa pada Naruto anak darah dagingnya sendiri…." Gumam Tsunade dalam hatinya.

"jika bukan karena Naruto…aku ingin sekali menghajar mereka…." Gumam Shizune dalam hatinya yang masih menahan diri.

"giliranku…. Dia benar-benar buruk dalam kemampuan ninjutsu medis dan Human strong….jika diperhatikan saat dia mulai menguasai jutsu tersebut tidak sampai 50%, tidak….bahkan dibawah 30% yang dapat ia kuasai…termasuk jutsu kontrolnya benar-benar masih di bawah standar…..kurasa dia tidak berbakat dalam jutsu ini…." Ucap Tsunade membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut.

"jadi bagaimana Tsunade….?apa kau akan melanjutkannya atau menyerah begitu saja…." Tanya Jiraya yang lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"aku tidak mengenal yang namanya menyerah…ini sama dengan pertaruhan….dan itu tergantung dengan Menma….jika dia ingin melanjutkannya atau dia menyerah sebatas ini…" ucap Tsunade.

"tidak….Menma tidak akan menyerah begitu saja…lagi pula dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menguasai jutsu itu…aku sangat yakin itu…." Ucap Kushina.

"oh…sangat bagus sekali intuisimu Kushina….untuk seorang Kaa-sannya…." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum.

"ya…begitulah…." Ucap Kushina senang mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"akan tetapi sebagai Kaa-san kau cukup buruk untuk menilai anak-anakmu…..Kushina-chan" ucap Tsunade jelas membuat yang lain terkejut untuk kedua kali dengan perkataannya.

"apa maksudmu…?" tanya Minato yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"ternyata kau pun sama buruknya untuk seorang Tou-san dalam memahami kondisi keluarganya….Minato…." ucap Tsunade tetap dengan ekspresinya tersenyum mengejek.

"tolong jaga ucapanmu Tsunade-Hime…" ucap Kushina yang mulai kesal dengan perkataan Tsunade.

"Tsunade…apa yang membuat mu seperti ini…?jangan katakan kalau kau sedang marah atau kesal karena Menma tidak bisa mneguasai ninjutsu medis dan Human strong…?" Tanya Jiraya.

"oh…bukan itu….hanya saja…" ucap Tsunade terhenti sesaat.

"hanya apa Tsunade-Hime…?" Tanya Sandaime.

"hanya saja bagaimana mungkin orang seperti kalian melupakan bagian terpenting…." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat semua diruangan itu kebingungan.

"kurasa aku tidak ingin melatih Menma lagi…" ucapnya lagi.

Semua orang diruangan itu yang mendengarnya terkejut untuk ketiga kalinya dengan perkataan Tsunade. "apa maksudmu ini Tsunade….?jika kau berhenti lalu bagaimana dengan Menma….?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Menma sudah punya banyak guru yang membimbing dia….ada banya Anbu yang melindunginya….jika kita terus seperti ini, dia hanya akan menjadi anak manja…" ucap Tsunade yang membuat Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, dan Sandaime mulai mengerti akan ucapan Tsunade.

"tapi…Menma itu masih kecil dan banyak yang mengincarnya…." Ucap Kushina pelan.

"dunia ini kejam….jika kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup mandiri, kematian akan lebih cepat menjemputmu…..kau tahu, kalau kau masih saja memakaikan popoknya dia akan mati sebelum perang…." Ucap Tsunade.

"kurasa benar yang dikatakan Tsunade-Hime….kita tidak boleh terlalu memanjakan Menma…." Ucap Sandaime.

"aku akan coba untuk keras terhadap Menma juga…." Ucap Jiraya cukup jelas dan tegas agar terlihat keren didepan Tsunade.

Sedangkan Minato, Kushina, dan Sandaime terlihat mulai menundukkan kepalanya, karena mengerti apa yang diucapkan Tsunade, kalau mereka terlalu memanjakan Menma selama ini, hanya karena dia diincar banyak musuh bukan berarti dia harus selalu dilindungi terus, bisa saja dia tewas akibat tidak mampu melawan musuh-musuh karena kurangnya pengalaman dan sebuah ramalan yang belum tentu, juga menjadi faktor utamanya.

"tenang saja….tidak usah terlalu murung begitu didalam ruangan ini….lebih baik bersantai-santai saja dulu dengan suasana yang meriah…." Ucap Tsunade yang membuat reflek suasana yang tegang menjadi lebih santai.

"aku akan tetap melatih Menma….bahkan lebih keras dari yang kalian bayangkan itu pun jika kalian mau…" ucap Tsunade lagi.

"tidak apa-apa Tsunade…yang lambat laun juga tidak apa-apa….asalkan Menma tidak terluka terlalu berat…." Ucap Kushina pelan.

"aku serahkan padamu…dan sesuai yang dikatakan Kushina…hanya itu…." Ucap Minato menyambungkan perkataan Kushina.

"kalian benar-benar orang tua yang penyayang….tapi buruk untuk mutiara dalam lautan…." Ucap Tsunade berbalik hendak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sebelum pergi Tsunade berkata "apa kalian tahu bahwa angin yang sering melewati kita dan kita lupakan begitu saja akan menjadi badai…..". membuat semua orang yang diruangan itu kebingungan dengan perkataan Tsunade.

"apa kau akan mampu menghentikan badai itu, sebagai Hokage atau dirimu sendiri….para **Ho-ka-ge-sama** yang terhormat…." Ucap Tsunade yang melihat ke arah mereka semua dengan perkataan yang terakhir ditekankan.

"ayo kita pergi Shizune…." Ucap Tsunade pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Shizune.

"ha'i…." ucap Shizune yang meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Tsunade.

Suasana dalam ruangan terhening tanpa mengetahui apa makna dari ucapan yang di lontarkan Tsunade. Hingga pembicaraan itu kembali seperti semula, dan selesai. Mereka membubarkan diri dari ruangan tersebut tanpa memikirkan perkataan apa pun lagi yang mengganjal dipikiran dan hati mereka.

Esok harinya didalam ruangan Hokage, terlihat Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato dan Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"apa kau tahu maksud perkataan Tsunade….?" Tanya Sandaime.

"Sandaime-san apa kau masih memikirkan perkataan Tsunade….?" Tanya balik Minato tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Snadaime.

"hmmm….aku masih penasaran dengan yang dikatakan Tsunade-Hime…" jawab Sandaime.

"entahlah….aku tidak tahu sama sekali hal itu…." Ucap Minato.

"Kushina juga bertanya tentang perkataan Tsunade, tidak tahu kenapa Tsunade seperti itu…saat aku bertanya kepada Menma…yang dia katakan bahwa Tsunade biasa-biasa saja tetap seperti itu bahkan saat latihan terkadang keras dan terkadang lembut seperti biasa, kita mengajari Menma…." Ucap Minato lagi.

"lebih baik kita lupakan saja dulu, karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum kita selesaikan…." Ucap Sandaime melirik kemeja Hokage yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.

"kau benar Sandaime….dasar kertas sialannnnnnnnn….." Ucap Minato yang melihat mejanya penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.

"aku akan membantumu Minato…" ucap Sandaime.

"arigato Sandaime-san…" ucap Minato pada Sandaime Hokage yang ikut membereskan tumpukan kertas itu.

 **^ Training Ground ^**

Jauh dari tempat latihan Menma, Tsunade membawa Naruto ketempat latihan Khusus,, yang dimana hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang tertentu saja, yaitu Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraya, Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Sebab mereka adalah para Hokage dan sebagai salah satu legenda sannin mereka memang telah mengetahuinya termasuk Shizune yang merupakan asistennya. Tempat latihan tersebut merupakan salah satu lapangan luas dengan rerumputan yang menghijau beserta beberapa bangunan Clan Senju yang telah ditinggalkan sama seperti bangunan Clan Uchiha juga memiliki tempat yang khusus untuk mereka pakai dalam latihan dan yang mengetahui hanya orang-orang khusus yaitu para Tetua Konoha dan orang penting lainnya. Lagi pula Tsunade adalah keturunan Clan Senju terakhir dan penerus dari Clan tersebut.

"baiklah Naruto…..aku akan melatihmu Ninjutsu Medis terlebih dahulu baru Human Strong…" ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto yang terlihat seperti biasa datarnya dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Tsunade.

"aku tidak mau ninjutsu lemah itu….lagi pula siapa yang mau dilatih sama kalian…." Ucap Naruto ketus dengan wajah datarnya sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal.

"Naruto…itu tidak benar….Ninjutsu Medis dan Human Strong itu jauh lebih hebat dan sangat bermanfaat…." Ucap Shizune yang tidak terima kalau jutsu itu dianggap lemah.

"urusai….aku mau tidur saja…." Ucap Naruto lalu membaringkan diri di rerumputan dengan hembusan angin segar sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal.

"aduh gatalnya, mungkin banyak tainya…." Ucap Naruto lagi masih setia mengorek telinganya.

 **BUARRRRHHHH…..**

Bangunan yang telah ditinggalkan tersebut hancur berkeping-keping akibat ditinju Tsunade. "oh begitu ya….apa kau masih tidak ingin memilikinya…." Ucap Tsunade dengan wajah iblis menyeramkan dengan beberapa aura yang berbahaya.

Sedangkan Shizune hanya terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. "mati aku…mati aku….pasti aku akan mati….." gumam Shizune dalam hati ketakutan.

Naruto yang melihat kearah bangunan yang hancur dengan sekali pukul membuatnya terkejut sekaligus takut dan kagum semua bercampur menjadi satu didalam hatinya akan jutsu itu dan melihat Tsunade yang memiliki tampang iblis menyeramkan siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"ba…baik…a..aku minta maaf…akan kulakukan…" ucap Naruto yang gugup ketakutan dengan wajah Tsunade yang menyeramkan itu.

"baiklah mari kita mulai latihannya….haha…haha…haha…" ucap Tsunade lalu tertawa-tawa dengan wajah iblisnya yang menyeramkan.

"gaswat ini….Naruto bisa mati….kalau latihannya seperti ini…." Gumam Shizune dalam hati ketakutan dan cemas akan kondisi Naruto yang akan datang, bila latihannya seperti itu.

 **^ Skip 1 tahun kemudian ^**

"Naruto…ahha…ahha…hahh..hahh…ini sudah cukup…" ucap wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang sudah kelelahan berhadapan dengan seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langitnya yang sedang berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka goresan tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Shizune Nee-san….ahha…ahha…hahh..aku masih bisa….hahh…hahh…" Ucap Naruto kelelahan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka goresan sedang berusaha meneguhkan kakinya untuk berdiri tegak.

"cukup Naruto…jika dilanjutkan kau akan terluka lebih parah…." Ucap Shizune yang sudah tidak kelelahan lagi karena staminannya telah berkulmpul lagi dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto yang telah menurunkan senjata yang dia gunakan dalam pelatihannya tadi.

"ini masih belum cukup….aku harus menjadi kuat…" ucap Naruto yang menyerang Shizune dengan tangan kosongnya.

 **BUAARRHHH….**

Shizune menghindari pukulan Naruto, namun akibat hindaran tersebut Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan menghantamkan pukulannya kebangunan Clan Senju hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan…jika kamu teruskan, hanya kan menambah luka ditubuhmu…." Ucap Shizune lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung mengobatinya.

"ini masih belum cukup…Shizune Nee-san….aku harus menjadi kuat…akan kulakukan…bahkan…jika kaki atau tangan ku patah….tulang atau dagingku rusak….bahkan bila aku mati sekalipun akan tetap kulakukan…." Ucap Naruto terus berusaha untuk berdiri walau luka ditubuhnya dan darah mengalir deras tanpa henti dengan keringat tetap membanjir ia tetap terus berusaha untuk berdiri.

"hentikan ini Naruto….jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan…." Ucap Shizune mengobati Naruto dengan perasaan sedih dan salut akan keteguhan Naruto.

"jika kau mati….latihan ini tidak berguna Naruto…." Ucap Tsunade yang datang menghampiri Naruto bersama Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"maafkan saya Tsunade-sama….saya…." ucap Shizune menundukkan kepalanya yang perasaan sedih akan kondisi Naruto yang terluka akibat latihan yang dibuat terlalu berat.

Naruto yang mulai membaik, selain dari penyembuhan Shizune juga dibantu dengan regenerasi super milik Naruto yang diperkirakan oleh Tsunade dan Shizune kalau Naruto memiliki gen yang unik yaitu campuran dari gen Clan Senju, dan Uzumaki. Sebab Naruto dapat menguasai semua jutsu yang diajarkan oleh Tsunade dan Shizune dalam waktu yang singkat dan perkembangan Naruto jauh dari perkiraan yang dibayangkan oleh mereka termasuk kemampuan regenerasinya meskipun masih dibawah kemampuan Hasirama Senju yang mungkin bisa dikatakan setengah kemampuan Hasirama yang bahkan tanpa segel sekalipun.

"ya…ampun Naruto…kau harus beristirahat lebih dahuulu…mugkin sekitar 5 hari ini akan diliburkan dulu untuk pemulihanmu…baru kita lanjutkan latihannya…" ucap Tsunade yang mengelus-ngelus pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"latihan selanjutnya akan dilakukan oleh Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Saturobi dan diawasi oleh Shizune dan aku sendiri…jadi beristirahat dulu…." Ucap Tsunade lagi yang sudah berdiri sambil mengenalkan guru pembimbing selanjutnya.

Naruto yang sudah full membaik dan mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya bahkan bisa melompat sesuka hatinya kini berdiri dihadapan Tsunade, shizune, dan Sandaime hanya mendengar perkataan Tsunade. "aku tidak ingin latihanku diliburkan…apa lagi terlalu lama….lakukan hari ini atau besok…." Ucap Naruto membantah perkataan Tsunade.

"Naruto kamu belum membaik…lebih baik istirahat dulu…." Ucap Shizune.

"Tsunade Baa-san…kau harus melatih Menma hari ini kan…labih baik cepat lah ke sana…aku akan berlatih lagi dengan Shizune Nee-san…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"ya aku tahu itu….namun sekarang kau akan dilatih oleh Sandaime-Jiji…" ucap Tsunade.

"aku tidak mau…" ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto jangan kasar seperti itu…kasihan, Sandaime-sama…." Ucap Shizune pada Naruto yang didengar oleh Sandaime hingga menimbulkan perempatan dikepalannya tanda rasa kesalnya.

"ahhaaaa….maaf kan aku Naruto…aku sudah mendengarnya dari Tsunade…aku…" ucap Sandaime menghela nafasnya sambil meminta maaf, namun terputus karena Naruto menimpali perkataan Sandaime. "kenapa semua orang terus saja meminta maaf padaku…aku bosan mendengarnya…jangan membuat aku seolah-olah korban bullyan kalian…" ucap Naruto menimpali perkataan Sandaime dengan wajah datarnya namun tatapannya begitu dingin.

"jika kau ingin melatihku hanya karena penebusan dosa…lebih baik hentikan saja…..kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu dan aku pun juga tersakiti….jadi bersikaplah seperti biasa…karena aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar namun dingin dengan tatapan tajam membuat mereka terdiam yang mendengarnya.

"baiklah aku mengerti Naruto….5 hari selanjutnya kita akan latihan…." Ucap Sandaime tersenyum yang mulai memahami perkataan Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempat itu.

"tidak…aku ingin besok…" ucap Naruto datar tapi dengan tatapan seruisnya.

"baiklah besok…kita akan latihan sesuai dengan keinginanmu dan akan diawasi oleh Tsunade dan Shizune yang akan merawat luka-lukamu….jadi bersiaplah Naruto…." Ucap Sandaime tersenyum lalu menghilang dengan Shunsinya.

"ahhaaa…ya ampun Naruto…" ucap Tsunade menghela nafasnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing karena Naruto tidak pernah menuruti perkataan mereka yang padahal baik untuknya.

Sedangkan Shizune memegang dahinya yang mengkerut karena pusing, Naruto selalu bertindak semaunya saja tanpa mendengar perkataan mereka.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 9:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

2 tahun masa pelatihan Naruto telah membuahkan hasil yang membanggakan baik bagi Tsunade, Shizune, dan Sandaime Hokage Hriuzen Sarutobi. Kemampuan Naruto bisa dikatakan setingkat dengan level Jounin atau bisa lebih diatas dengan umur yang masih muda. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ia masih merasa belum cukup akan kekuatannya untuk mencapai keinginannya. Naruto terus berlatih dibawah bimbingan Tsunade, Shizune, dan Sandaime. Terkadang juga Naruto berlatih sendiri ditempat kediaman rumah Shisui yang kini menjadi milik Naruto. Dikarenakan Naruto harus berhemat uang, jika dia membeli apartemen atau menyewa apartemen, bahkan yang murah sekalipun pasti tidak akan cukup baik untuk keperluan yang lainnya, seperti makan sehari-hari yang terkadang harus berhemat. Meskipun dia juga sering di traktir oleh Tsunade, Shizune, dan Sandaime.

 **^ Kediaman Namikaze ^**

"Menma…apa kamu sudah menguasai semua yang diajarkan oleh Sensei-senseimu….?" Tanya Minato kepada anaknya yang sedang duduk dimeja makan sambil membaca Koran menunggu hidangan makan malam mereka.

"ya….tapi masih belum sempurna….." ucap Menma cengir-cengir saja.

"ahhaaa…..mau bagaimana lagi….kau terlalu muda untuk menguasai semuanya dengan sempurna, kau termasuk jenius untuk menguasai semuanya walau masih belum sempurna…" ucap Minato yang menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu memuji Menma sambil tersenyum.

"Menma sudah berkembang cukup baik…." Ucap Kushina yang menaruh hidangan yang tadi di tunggu-tunggu.

"baiklah semua sudah siap…..Naruko….duduk disini sayang…." Ucap Khusina pada anak perempuannya yang berumur 5 tahun.

"Kaa-chan….ini enak….ini enak…." Ucap Naruko pada Khusina, sedangkan Minato dan Menma hanya tertawa girang dengan kelakuan imutnya Naruko.

"iya sayang….makan yang banyak biar tumbuh yang sehat dan menjadi wanita cantik seperti Kaa-san, dan kuat, serta cerdas seperti Tou-san dan Menma Nii mu yang baik…" ucap Kushina tersenyum pada Naruko membelai rambutnya yang berwarna kuning.

"itu benar Naruko-chan…." Ucap Menma pada Naruko.

"ahummm…..Naruko akan menjadi kuat seperti Nii-chan…" ucap Naruko imut dengan wajah yakinnya.

"Minato….kenapa kamar Naruto kosong….?" Tanya Kushina.

"untuk sementara Naruto tinggal di apartemen dulu….." jawab Minato.

"kenapa begitu….memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Naruto…." Ucap Kushina yang bertanya serius menatap Minato.

"ahhaaa….ini untuk kepentingan kita dan Naruto juga…." ucap Minato menjelaskan.

"aku tahu kalau Naruto sering berbuat ulah….tapi tidak harus begitu…" ucap Kushina pelan menundukkan kepalanya merasa agak sedih.

"tenang saja…aku sudah memberikan uang yang cukup untuknya sampai hari kelulusan akademi…kita akan membawanya pulang setelah itu…." Ucap Minato tersenyum yang membuat Kushina mengerti.

"ahummm…." Ucap Kushina merasa lega.

Keluarga yang bahagia tanpa adanya sesuatu yang penting bagi mereka, yang ada hanya kebahagiaan diri mereka sendiri dan melupankan hal penting itu. Tak lain adalah Naruto yang merupakan bagian keluarga Namikaze, namun hanya kesenangan dari keluarga itu saja yang dipikirkan tanpa memikirkan keadaan Naruto itu sendiri.

^ Training Ground ^

"Naruto apa kau sudah menyerah….?" Tanya Sandaime pada Naruto yang sedang dalam latihan mode pertarungan.

"jangan bercanda….dasar Sandaime-Jiji no baka…." Ucap Naruto datar dan menyerang kembali denga pukulan pengancurnya.

 **BRAKKHHH…..**

 **BUARRRRHHHH…**

Beberapa bangunan hancur dan tanah rerumputan berlubang akibat pukulan penghancur Naruto. Masih belum sampai di situ saja, Naruto menyerang kembali dengan Hiraisin no jutsu yang kecepatannya menyamai Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato tanpa segel atau lebih menyerupai dengan Shunsin no jutsu tanpa memberi kesempatan lawannya untuk menyerang kembali. Sandaime yang terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Naruto jelas harus menahan pukulan yang 2 kali lipat dari pukulan penghancur Tsunade dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan didada, dan tentu saja dia sampai mundur hingga beberapa ratus meter. Tanah bekas pijakannya menjadi ikut berlubang mengikuti arah garis pijakan Sandaime yang mundur hingga beberapa ratus meter tersebut.

"Sandaime-Jiji…apa hanya segini kemampuanmu….kau benar-benar sudah tua….." ucap Naruto datar dengan nada mengejek, lalu menyerang kembali dengan tinju penghancurnya.

"Naruto….aku mungkin sudah tua….tapi semangatku seperti api yang membakar hutan…..jangan terlalu meremehkan orang tua yang berpengalaman…..Naruto…." ucap Sandaime lalu membuat handseal.

 **Doton: Yomi Numa….**

Tempat naruto berpijak seketika berubah menjadi lumpur yang membuat Naruto susah untuk berdiri, masih belum selasai di situ.

 **Shuriken Kage Bunsin no jutsu….**

Banyaknya tebaran shuriken melayang kearah Naruto. "sialan….." ucap Naruto.

"bagaimana Naruto apa kamu sudah menyerah…?" Tanya Sandaime mengira kalau dia sudah menang.

 **BUSHH….**

Naruto yang diserang kini berubah menjadi asap dan terlihatlah bentuknya yaitu potongan kayu. "jutsu kawarami….dasar bocah…." Ucap Sandaime kesal karena mengira sudah menang dan ditipu lagi denga jutsu kawarami berkali-kali.

"Naruto sudah berkembang pesat jauh dari yang kita bayangkan….Tsunade-sama…." Ucap Shizune yang melihat pertarungan itu.

"ya…aku juga tidak menyangka…kalau Sensei dibuat kewalahan oleh Naruto…." Ucap Tsunade tetap memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

"dimana dia…?" pikir Sandaime tengah memperhatikan setiap ruangan tersebut.

 **Rasengan**

Teriak Naruto yang menyerang Sandaime dari belakang dengan jutsu Rasengannya.

"jadi disitu kau Naruto…" gumam Sandaime dalam pikirannya yang sudah menebak apa yang akan Naruto lakukan, lalu membuat handseal lagi.

 **Katon: Karyu Endan….**

Sandaime menyemburkan api yang berbentuk seperti lonjong kearah Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto menghindarinya dengan Hiraisin meskipun agak terlambat. Setelah menghindarinya Naruto berdiri siap menyerang lagi meskipun penampilannya agak gosong dengan model rambut kribo.

 **Shuriken Kage Bunsin no jutsu….**

Meneriakai Jutsu milik Sandaime yang dikeluarkan Naruto dan menyerang balik ke arah pemilik dari jutsu itu.

"menyerang ku dengan jutsu ku sendiri….cukup pintar Naruto…." Ucap Sandaime yang didengar oleh Naruto.

"Sandaime Jiji….kau tidak akan kalah dengan jutsumu kan…." ucap Naruto datar dengan nada mengejek Sandaime, lalu menyerang kembali dengan membuat handseal.

 **Suiton: Seishoha**

Teriak Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu yang membuat semua oarang diruangan itu, baik Tsunade, Shizune, termasuk Sandaime yang sparing dengan Naruto membulatkan kedua mata mereka terkejut karena tak menyangka kalau Naruto akan mengeluarkan jutsu milik Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Tampakalah butiran-butiran air yang berkumpul dan membentuk dinding air seperti tornado yang mengelilingi di sekitarnya dan menyembur ke segala arah menyerang siapapun disekitarnya. Tsunade dan Shizune jelas berusaha menjauh dari tempat tersebut karena masih dalam jangkauan jutsu milik Nidaime itu.

 **Doton: Doryuheki**

Teriak Sandaime menyebutkan nama jutsunya. Terbentuklah sebuah dinding batu yang besar dan menghalangi semburan air dari jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"tampaknya jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto masih belum sempuran…." Ucap Tsunade yang berdiri diatas air.

"hmmmm…namun….Naruto sangat hebat, dapat menggunakan jutsu itu…." Ucap Shizune yang masih setia melihat pertarungan itu.

Setelah air mengering dan terserap kedalam tanah pertarungan masih dilanjutkan. Sandaime mulai menyerang Naruto dengan serius menggunakan semua kemampuannya, ia menyerang Naruto dengan Shunsin dan menyerang dengan tendangan kaki kanannya. Melihat kecepatan Sandaime yang sangat berbeda dari awal pertarungan, hanya dapat menangkis tendangan Sandaime dengan kedua tangannya yang bersilang didada hingga tampak tangan Naruto berasap akibat tendangan itu.

"sial….baik kecepatan dan kekuatannya meningkat…." Ucap Naruto yang tetap datar tapi sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat tendangan Sandaime.

"Naruto kau benar-benar hebat…apa lagi kau mampu menggunakan jutsu Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju….kuharap kau mampu memberi tahuku akan hal ini…." Ucap Sandaime lalu menyerang lagi.

"Sandaime Jiji…..aku ragu kau akan mampu memahami perkataanku….jika aku menjelaskannya…..karena akan kupastikan kau kalah kali ini….." ucap Naruto datar dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"mau bagaimana lagi…akan kugunakan jutsu itu…." Gumam Naruto dalam pikirannya lalu membuat handseal.

 **Raikiri**

Teriak Naruto menyebut nama jutsunya. Bertaburanlah petir disekelilingnya mengelilingi Naruto dengan pusat ditangan kirinya yang terlihat petir yang tampak seperti bola tak berbentuk yang terus menyambar-nyambar.

Untuk kedua kalinya Shizune dan Sandaime dibuat terkejut hingga bola mata mereka hampir keluar. Kecuali Tsunade yang telah mengetahui jutsu itu karena Naruto pernah menyerangnya dengan jutsu itu.

"kau benar-benar rakus Naruto….mengkopy semua jutsu orang lain….itu pelanggaran hak cipta…bisa dituntut loh…." Ucap Sandaime yang berkeringat gugup yang mampu didengar Naruto.

"terserah Jiji….akan kulakukan apapun untuk mencapai impianku….meskipun harus dituntut….setidaknya kalian bisa negosiasi dengan mereka….itu jika mau membantuku…." Ucap Naruto datar namun dengan tatapan seriusnya lalu menyerang Sandaime.

Sandaime yang melihat serangan Naruto dengan kecepatan supernya yang menggunakan jutsu itu menghindari serangan tersebut meskipun sangat tipis. Namun Naruto membalik serangannya kebelakang Sandaime mengarah ke punggung Sandaime. Melihat perubahan gerakan Naruto, Sandaime menghindari serangan tersebut dengan menyalto kedepan. Lalu mulai menyerang lagi dengan **Shunsin no jutsu** dan **Shuriken Kage** Bunsinnya yang jelas membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya pada jutsu **Raikiri** dan berusaha menghindari semua Shuriken tersebut denga teknik Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu dengan menciptakan pedang petir. Belum selesai Naruto mengambil nafasnya, ia diserang Sandaime dengan tendangan yang harus ditangkis oleh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya lagi.

"Naruto…kau benar-benar hebat….bisa membuat ku menggunakan semua kemampuanku…tapi akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat…." Ucap Sandaime lalu siap menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu Dotonnya.

"sial….tidak ada pilihan lagi akan ku gunakan jutsu special ku…." Pikir Naruto.

"terima ini Sandaime Jiji no baka…." Teriak Naruto lalu membuat handseal.

 **Henge! Oiroke no jutsu….**

Berubahlah Naruto menjadi wanita bertelanjang sexy dalam kepulan asapnya yang menutupi bagian atas dan bawah. Dan tentunya Sandaime melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat jutsu sexy Naruto, lalu terkapar dengan hidung mengeluarkan darahnya. "kau cu..curang….Na…Naruto…" ucap Sandaime sekarat dengan hidung berdarahnya.

Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune hanya diam melongo dengan kejadian tersebut. "dasar baka…..apa yang kau lakukan dengan jutsu itu…." Ucap Tsunade yang menhampiri Naruto langsung memukul kepalanya.

"itu…benar Naruto…jangan gunakan jutsu mesum tak bermoral itu lagi…" ucap Sizune memarahi Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"tapi jutsu ini cukup berguna untuk laki-laki seperti Sandaime….." ucap Naruto datar tak perduli dengan perkataan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Naruto…..aku akan mengajarkan jutsu yang jauh lebih baik dari itu….jadi lupakan jutsu itu…" ucap Shizune membujuk Naruto.

"benarkah….tapi….biasanya semua laki-laki langsung K.O jika melihat jutsu ini…" ucap Naruto datar.

"ahummm…itu benar Naruto kita punya jutsu yang lebih baik dari itu…" ucap Tsunade ikut membujuk Naruto.

"baiklah…" ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

"ayo kami akan merawat luka-lukamu dulu…" ucap Shizune dan Tsunade.

"dasar Sensei mesum tak berguna…." Ucap Tsunade dingin dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Sandaime yang terkapar dengan hidungnya berdarah.

"mati saja…" ucap Sizune ikut menambahkan. Lalu pergi bersama Tsunade yang diikuti Naruto untuk merawat luka-lukanya.

"si..sialan…tapi itu bagus Naruto…" ucap Sandaime pelan yang dalam keadaan sekarat dengan hidung berdarah sambil mengangkat tangannya mengacungkan jempol.

 **^ Dalam Rimbunan Hutan ^**

"Sai…larilah….selamatkan dirimu…." Ucap bocah laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang sekarat menjelang kematiannya dengan penuh luka.

"Nii-san…maafkan aku…maafkan aku…." Ucap bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam tengah berlari dengan air matanya bercucuran. Bocah itu terus berlari tanpa henti dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Jauh dari dalam hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari bocah laki-laki itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang menggunakan kacamata sedang berlari dikejar-kejar.

"kenapa aku lari…kenapa…pada akhirnya….aku akan hidup untuk dimanfaatkan atau hidup membawa bayangan kematian…." Gumam wanita berambut merah berkacamata terus berlari ketakutan dengan berlinangan air matanya.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 10:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Disuatu tempat ruangan bawah tanah yang cukup besar nan gelap dengan diterangi beberapa lampu saja yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa jembatan persimpangan yang besar dan lebar, tampak dua buah pilar penyangga dan anak tangga yang terbuat dari besi yang tersusun secara terpisah dari bawah sampai keatas yang menempel di dinding-dinding seolah-olah terdapat jalan lain dari anak tangga tersebut menuju dunia luar. Serta pipa-pipa besar yang juga menempel di dinding-dinding di dalam bangunan tersebut.

Seoarang pria tua berambut hitam pendek dengan perban membalut kepalanya yang dari dahi hingga menutup mata kanannya serta tanda silang di dagunya membawa tongkat kayunya dengan tangan kanan yang berada didalam bajunya berwarna hitam hingga ke kaki sedangkan sebelah kirinya berwarna putih yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya, tengah berdiri berhadapan di sebuah lorong yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah tersebut.

Terlihat tiga kepulan asap berwarna putih yang muncul dihadapan pria tua itu. "Danzo-sama….kami telah menemukan Sai…..dan….seorang bocah wanita dengan rambut merah memakai kacamata…." Ucap seorang Anbu Ne atau disebut Rot yang membungkukan badannya bersujud dihadapan pria tua itu yang bernama Danzo Shimura.

"Clan Uzumaki ya….ini sangat langka…." Gumam Danzo.

"bawa dia juga….dia pasti berguna…." Ucap Danzo memerintahkan ketiga Anbu itu.

"ha'i…." ucap ketiga Anbu serentak lalu pergi dan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"uhhukk…hhuukk…hhuukk…lain kali aku akan pakai masker….terlalu banyak asap bisa bahaya bagi kesehatanku…." Ucap Danzo terbatuk-batuk lalu pergi menuju lorong yang dibelakangnya.

 **^ Didalam Hutan ^**

Jauh didalam hutan yang lebat penuh dengan rimbunan pepohonan. Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun berambut jabrik berwarna kuning tengah asik menikmati segarnya angin yang bersepoi-sepoi mengibarkan rambut kuning jabriknya yang sedang berbaring menikmati tidur siangnya. Kelelahan akibat latihan yang ia lakukan hingga terdengar suara dengkuran tidurnya. Angin yang menggerakkan ranting dan dedaunan pohon serta kicauan burung-burung yang tengah bernyanyi, semua itu yang membuat kebisingan cukup mengganggu bagi para ninja baik itu tengah latihan konsentrasi atau pun misi. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto. Ia sangat menikmatinya baik itu sedang latihan maupun sedang tidur, sama sekali tidak mengganggu baginya.

Jauh dari tempat bocah itu, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang diperkirakan umurnya 12 tahun sedang berlari-lari bersama dengan seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah berkacamata yang diperkirakan umurnya 12 tahun, juga sedang berlari-lari ketakutan tanpa henti dengan air matanya berlinang, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya telah menunjukkan keputusasaan.

"ahhaa…haaha….haaha…aku…ahhaa..haaha…tidak boleh mati….aku..akan…hidup untuk Nii-san…" gumam seorang bocah laki-laki itu terus berlari dengan tekad dan semangat yang kuat tanpa menyerah sekalipun, walaupun rasa ketakutanya tidak hilang sama sekali dengan air matanya terus bercucuran.

"aku…ahhaa…akan hidup….aku…ingin…hidup…." gumam bocah itu lagi.

Sedangkan dengan bocah perempuan itu, sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang dia lakukan bocah laki-laki itu. Terus berlari namun, ekspresi wajahnya telah menunjukan rasa keputusasaan.

"kenapa…aku berlari…biarkan saja mereka menangkapku….aku….pada akhirnya akan dimanfaatkan….." gumam bocah perempuan itu yang terus berlari dengan air matanya terus berlinang.

"bagaimana kalau kita menyerah saja…..?" Tanya bocah perempuan itu kepada bocah laki-laki itu sambil terus berlari.

"tidak…aku tidak mau menyerah…aku akan hidup….aku akan terus hidup…" jawab bocah laki-laki itu menolak ajakan bocah perempuan itu dengan keyakinannya sambil berlari terus.

"percuma kita akan pasti mati ditangan mereka…..jika beruntung kita akan dibawa mereka hidup-hidup untuk dimanfaatkan…." Ucap bocah perempuan itu dengan ekspresi putus asanya, lalu berhenti dari larinya.

"mustahil kita bisa lari dari mereka….tidak akan ada yang bisa menolong kita…." Ucapnya lagi yang terduduk lemas kehilangan staminanya.

Bocah laki-laki itu pun tak bisa melanjutkan larinya lagi, staminya telah habis ia pakai untuk terus berlari dan bersembunyi. Jatuh tertelungkup dengan kelelahannya bocah itu pun hanya dapat memandang disekitarnya dengan mata berkunang-kunang tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"sial sekali….Nii-san…maafkan aku…kali ini aku akan menyusulmu lebih cepat…." Ucap bocah itu sambil menangis.

"sial…aku telah merepotkanmu….aku telah menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu….maafkan aku Nii-san…." Ucap bocah laki-laki itu.

"kalian sudah menyerah…..baguslah…..ini tidak akan merepotkan lagi…." Ucap Anbu yang memakai topeng tersebut mengangkat tangannya membuat tanda pada semua pasukan Anbu yang tengah bersembunyi didalam rimbunan pepohonan.

"inilah akhir ku…" ucap bocah laki-laki itu dan bocah perempuan itu yang menghadapi takdir dihadapan mereka.

Mereka berdua hanya menunggu serangan para Anbu itu dengan pasrah sambil menutup mata mereka yang kini takdir kematian mereka di ujung tanduk.

 **Kage Bunsin no jutsu**

Munculah seribu bayangan berganda dari seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langitnya.

 **Henge! Oiroke no jutsu**

Lalu berubah lagi menjadi wujud perempuan sexy berambut kuning dengan mata birunya. "oh….Anbu-sama…." Goda para perempuan sexy itu kepada para Anbu hingga ada beberapa yang terkapar dengan mengelurakan darah dihidungnya.

"aku menyebutnya **Harem no jutsu** …." Ucap Bocah itu dengan datarnya.

"kalian berani sekali mengganggu tidur siangku….aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan….tapi cobalah untuk mencari tempat lain…." Ucapnya lagi.

"kau…dasar bocah….sialan matilah pembawa aib Konoha….." ucap Anbu tersebut menyerang bocah tersebut dan diikuti oleh para Anbu yang lainnya.

Dengan tenangnya melihat para Anbu menyerang mereka, bocah brambut jabrik kuning itu langsung membuat handseal.

 **Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu**

Teriaknya lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dengan bentuk kepala naga yang mengaum dari udara lalu menyerang para Anbu tersebut. tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka tidak dapat membalas serangan kejutan dari jutsu itu yang mendadak menyerang mereka ditambah satu persatu dari mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri diakibatkan ilusi yang dibuat bocah itu.

Bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang berkulit pucat yang kini terdiam walaupun dengan beberapa tenaganya yang telah terkumpul hanya mampu untuk berduduk saja sambil menonton kejadian tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan bocah perempuan yang berambut merah berkacamata yang terpukau dengan apa yang dia lihat itu.

"siapa kau…sebenarnya….?" Tanya bocah perempuan itu.

"sebelum mengenal orang lain lebih baik kau mengenalkan dulu dirimu…" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut kuning itu berjalan kearah mereka.

"namaku…." Ucap bocah laki-laki berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu terpotong dengan perkenalan bocah laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut.

"namaku Naruto….Uzumaki Naruto….orang yang akan menjadi Raja Ninja…." Ucap bocah itu yang bernama Naruto.

"hah…" ucap bocah berambut hitam berkulit pucat dan berambut merah berkacamata lalu sweetdrop.

"si…sialan…." Ucap bocah rambut hitam berkulit pucat yang bangun dari sweetdropnya.

Sedangkan bocah berambut merah berkacamata hanya mendecih saja.

"Sai…." Ucap bocah berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang perkataanya tadi terpotong oleh perkataan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arah bocah perempuan berambut merah berkacamata itu menatapnya seolah bertanya.

"Karin….Uzumaki Karin…." Jawab bocah itu yang bernama Karin.

"ulurkan tanganmu…." Ucap Naruto memerintahkan Karin. Tentu saja Karin menuruti perkataan Naruto, secara tiba-tiba Karin merasakan aliran chakra dan tubuhnya kembali memulih.

Begitu juga dengan Sai merasakan aliran chakra dan tubuhnya memulih kembali seperti semula.

"apa ini….?" Tanya Karin dan pada Naruto.

"jutsu penyembuhan dengan mode penyaluran chakra…." ucap Naruto menjelaskan lalu beranjak pergi.

"ini…hampir sama denganku…meskipun agak berbeda…." Pikir Karin yang memang dengan kemampuannya dapat mengirimkan chakra serta memulihkan luka-luka dengan cara menggigit tubuhnya.

"arigato…" ucap Sai dan Karin pada Naruto.

"tidak perlu berterima kasih….aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, itu saja…" Ucap Naruto yang melirik mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau mau kemana….?" Tanya Karin.

"ahhaa…." Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mereka yang dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan bagi mereka yang berada dalam dunia ninja, dimana setiap orang yang lemah sudah pasti akan menjadi incaran.

"ikutlah denganku….jika kalian ingin hidup…." Ucap Naruto yang menatap mereka dengan wajah datarnya.

"tapi…." Ucap Karin ragu.

"terserah kalian, mau ikut atau tidak itu pilihan kalian….." ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal lalu hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

"aku akan ikut…." Ucap Sai dengan tatapan serius.

Lalu Naruto pergi menuju desa dan diikuti oleh Sai. "tunggu aku…." Ucap Karin yang juga terpaksa ikut karena tidak ingin berada dalam bahaya lagi.

 **^ Rumah Sakit Konoha ^**

"mereka baik-baik saja…" ucap seorang wanita dengan payudara besar tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"dengan pemulihan yang di lakukan Naruto…..tentu mereka sudah baikan" ucap wanita berambut hitam yang menggendong seekor babi yang bernama tonton yang tak lain adalah Shizune.

"syukurlah kalau gitu…aku ingin mereka menjadi warga Konoha…..kurasa Tsunade Baa-san dan Shizune Nii-san bisa melakukannya…." Ucap Naruto pada Tsunade lalu melihat ke arah Shizune.

"kalau itu sih bisa di nego…tapi siapa mereka ini….?" Tanya Tsunade.

"mereka dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa Anbu yang masih belum diketahui, akan tetapi para Anbu itu merupakan bagian dari Konoha, tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruh para Anbu itu…." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"laki-laki zombie ini Sai namanya…..dan yang memakai kacamata ini namanya Karin…." Jelas Naruto.

"oi siapa yang kau sebut Zombi….dasar rambut duren…." Bentak Sai yang kesal karena disebut zombie.

"hei…kau pikir ini rambut duren apa….walaupun begitu aku tetap keren…." Ucap Naruto membantah dengan wajah datarnya sambil mangatai dirinya keren.

"sudahlah….kau beristirahat saja dulu Naruto….." ucap Tsunade pada Naruto.

"ini aku baru membeli jam weker yang baru…..jangan sampai rusak lagi ya…." ucap Shizune tersenyum menyerahkan jam weker tersebut.

"kenapa Shizune Nee-san memberikan ini setiap hari…padahal pada akhirnya akan rusak lagi…." Ucap Naruto datar pada Shizune yang hanya dibalas senyuman.

"karena itu…jangan sampai rusak lagi….ya…" Ucap Shizune tersenyum membelai rambut kuning Naruto, begitu juga Tsunade ikut tersenyum.

"baiklah….baiklah….." ucap Naruto datar.

Lalu Tsunade dan Shizune menginggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama kedua orang yang diselamatkan dan dibawa oleh Naruto.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

"sialan….tambah banyak saja ini kertas…" ucap Minato mengerutuk sendiri sambil mencap setiap kertas.

Sedangkan Sandaime hanya menghembuskan asap dari cerutunya menghadap ke jendela sambil menikmati angin segar.

 **TOK…TOK…TOK…**

"masuk…"

 **CKLEK….**

Masuklah 2 orang dengan membawa 2 bocah yang berusia kira-kira sama seusia Naruto atau Menma.

"ada apa….?" Tanya Minato kepada kedua orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Tsunade dan Shizune yang membawa kedua bocah itu.

"Naruto menemukan mereka yang sedang dikejar oleh para Anbu Konoha…..yang masih belum jelas identitasnya…." Ucap Tsunade yang langsung to the pint.

"Anbu Ne…." ucap Sandaime yang menanggapi perkataan Tsunade.

"kurasa begitu…" ucap Minato.

"tampaknya Danzo berulah lagi…." Ucap Sandaime. Sedangkan Tsunade, Shizune, dan kedua bocah itu hanya diam saja.

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan tentang kedua bocah itu….Tsunade hime…." Ucap Minato.

"yang berambut hitam berkulit pucat seperti zombie ini namanya Sai…..sedangkan yang berambut merah berkacamata ini bernama Uzumaki Karin….." ucap Tsunade menjelaskan.

"oi…aku ini bukan zombie…." Teriak Sai membantah Tsunade karena tidak ingin disebut zombie.

"sudahlah kau terima saja dulu…." Ucap Shizune tersenyum pada Sai.

Minato dan Sandaime agak terkejut mendengar nama Karin yang memiliki nama akhiran Uzumaki. Karena kelangkaan Clan Uzumaki akibat hancurnya desa

Uzushiogakure maka sangat sulit untuk menemukan seseorang Clan Uzumaki.

"aku berharap kau mau menjadikan mereka penduduk serta sekaligus ninja di Konohagakure…." Ucap Tsunade menjelaskan tujuan mereka datang menghadap Minato yang sebagai Yondaime Hokage serta Sandaime yang termasuk orang penting dalam Konoha.

"baiklah….mereka akan masuk ke akademi besok….soal tempat tinggal kau bisa mengaturnya kan…" ucap Minato pada Tsunade lalu dibalas dengan anggukan serta di ikuti oleh Shizune.

"aku juga akan membantu…." Ucap Sandaime pula.

Sedangkan Tsunade dan Shizune merasa senang karena bantuan bertambah. Dan Sai serta Karin hanya diam menyetujui itu semua, karena mereka juga merasa aman akan keselamatan dan terjamin akan kehidupan mereka dimasa yang akan datang.

Tsunade dan Shizune pergi dari ruangan itu di ikuti oleh Sai dan Karin, untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan keperluan mereka termasuk masuknya ke akademi.

 **^ Suatu Tempat Misterius ^**

Jauh dari pemandangan cahaya yang menyinari tempat itu yang ada hanyalah lampu yang bersinar menerangi tempat yang gelap dengan tempelan pipa-pipa besar di dinding dan tangga besi yang terpisah-pisah juga menempel di dinding-dinding. Terlihat seorang pria tua dengan perbannya sampai menutup mata kanannya, membawa tongkat dengan lengan kanannya dibalut dalam baju hitamnya berdiri dihadapan para Anbu bawahannya.

"maafkan kami….Danzo-sama…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng meminta maaf.

"kita telah kehilangan salah satu rekan kita dan si bocah Uzumaki itu…..tidak jadi masalah….karena mereka tidak akan dapat membocorkan rahasia kita….dan untuk si aib itu hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai dia benar-benar menghilang dari permukaan bumi ini…" ucap pria tua itu yang tak lain adalah Danzo Shimura yang membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu lorong tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	11. Chapter 11

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 11:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Kediaman Naruto ^**

 **KRINGG….KRINGG…KRINGG…**

 **BRUAAKKK**

Terdengan suara alaram yang berbunyi dari jam weker yang hancur dipukul oleh pemiliknya yaitu bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning bermata biru langit yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Naruto kau menghancurkan jam wekermu lagi yang baru saja dibeli oleh Shizune Nee-san…" ucap bocah berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu yang pagi-pagi sudah bersiap dengan seragamnya yang yang hanya memakai baju ninja polos berwarna hitam dengan kerah yang dirapikan dan celana panjang selutu yang juga berwarna hitam dengan sandal ninja yang biasa juga tidak terlalu mencolok.

"mau bagaimana lagi….sangat sulit mengontrol kekuatanku…apalagi jika diganggu seperti itu setiap hari….Sai…jika ingin duluan…pergilah tanpa aku…." Ucap bocah berambut jabrik tak lain adalah Naruto yang pergi kekamar mandinya.

"bukannya kau akan mengantarku…kau tahu kan aku tidak begitu tahu tentang desa Konoha….jika tersesat siapa yang mau tanggung jawab…" ucap bocah yang berambut hitam berkulit pucat tak lain adalah Sai.

"ya..ya…aku tahu…tunggu sebentar…." Ucap Naruto.

 **TOKK…TOKK…TOKK…**

"Sai…tolong buka kan pintunya…" ucap Naruto meminta tolong pada Sai yang masih setia pada cerminnya.

"ya..ya…sebentar…" ucap Sai lalu membuka pintunya.

 **CKLEK…**

"Karin…." Ucap Sai yang melihat Karin menunggu didepan pintu lalu masuk karena dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sai.

"apa kalian sudah selesai…?" Tanya Karin pada Sai.

"masih belum…Naruto baru saja mandi…dia telat lagi bangunnya…bahkan ia juga menghancurkan jam wekernya lagi yang baru dibeli Shizune Nee-san…" jawab Sai mengeluh.

"tampaknya kau kerepotan bersama Naruto….." ucap Karin tersenyum.

"ya…mau bagaimana lagi….inilah nasibku…" ucap Sai agak tersenyum sedikit.

"tapi, bagiku cukup menyenangkan juga jika tinggal bersama kalian…" ucap Karin.

"menyenangkan dari mananya…." Ucap Sai dengan nada menghela nafasnya.

"apa sudah selesai mengobrolnya…" ucap Naruto yang berada dihadapan mereka berdua yang tengah asik mengobrol. Yang kini Naruto tengah memakai pakaian jaket berlengan pendek berwarna merah dengan lambang Uzumaki dipunggungnya yang pakaian dalamnya hanya kaos ninja warna hitam polos. Serta celana warna hitam yang panjangnya sebatas lutut dengan sandal ninja biasa.

"kau terlalu lama Naruto…ayo kita pergi…" ucap Sai mengeluh lalu diikuti Naruto dan Karin. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju akademi bersama-sama hingga sampai dikelas mereka berpisah untuk sementara waktu karena Sai dan Karin harus bersama sensei Iruka.

Sai memang tinggal ditempat Naruto, yang pada awalnya Naruto tidak ingin ada tambahan orang di apartemennya, karena dibujuk oleh Sandaime dengan di diberikan uang tambahan setiap bulannya. Tentu saja membuat Naruto tergiur, sedangkan Karin tinggal di apertemen Tsunade dan Shizune karena tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto, menambah beban hidupnya.

 **^ Di Akademi Ninja ^**

"ohayo Naruto-kun…" sapa Hinata yang tersipu malu melihat Naruto.

"ohayo juga Hinata…." Sapa balik Naruto datar yang langsung duduk ke tempat duduknya yang paling sudut ke belakang tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

Sedangkan suasana tetap meriah sekali dengan keramaian dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"kyaa…..Sasuke-kun tampannya….Menma-kun juga sangat keren…." Ucap Sakura, Ino, dan para fansgirl lainnya.

"uoohhh….pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali…" ucap Sikamaru yang menguap lalu tidur lagi.

Sedangkan Chouji masih setia pada keripiknya. "kraukkk….kraukkk…kraukk…" suara keripik yang Chouji makan.

"apa katamu Ino….Sasuke dan Menma itu adalah milikku…." Ucap Sakura yang kesal dengan Ino.

"tidak….Sasuke dan Menma adalah milikku…." Ucap Ino yang tidak mau mengalah.

Dan pada akhirnya tetap saja keributan itu terus berlanjut, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"cih….." Sasuke mendecih tidak suka diperebutkan. Sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum tipis saja. "kyaa…sangat keren sekali…." Ucap para fansgirl yang berbinar-binar dengan mata yang berbentuk love-love.

 **SREKKK**

Setelah pintu terbuka semua murid dikelas itu langsung duduk ketempat masing-masing, meninggalkan keramaian yang dibuat oleh mereka sendiri.

"ohayo mina…." Ucap Iruka yang membuka pintu lalu menyapa murid-muridnya.

"ohayo sensei…" dibalas murid-murid.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru….silahkan masuk…" Ucap Iruka sensei mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk.

Dihadapa para murid terlihat 2 orang murid baru, yang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berkulit pucat dan yang satunya lagi seorang perempuan berambut merah berkacamata.

"silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian…." Ucap Iruka sensei yangmempersilahkan mereka untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"nama ku Sai…." Ucap murid laki-laki yang berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu yang bernama Sai memperkenalkan dirinya singkat dan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"namaku Uzumaki Karin…" ucap murid perempuan yang berambut merah berkacamata yang bernama Karin dengan singkat dan santai disertai senyuman manisnya hingga membuat para laki-laki yang melihatnya terpesona kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru yang asik dengan mimpi indah mereka.

"tampan juga Sai itu…meskipun pucat seperti zombie…." ucap Ino yang pipinya merona merah. Begitu juga perempuan yang lain merasa terpesona dengan Sai, kecuali Hinata yang terus memandang Naruto.

"manisnya..Karin itu…." Ucap beberapa anak laki-laki itu yang terpesona dengan Karin.

"dia mirip dengan Kaa-san…." Gumam Menma dalam pikirannya yang ikut terpesona.

"baiklah….silahkan duduk ditempat duduk yang kalian sukai…." Ucap Iruka sensei yang mempersilahkan mereka.

Setelah perkenalan selesai, pelajaran telah dimulai dengan beberapa kebisingan baik dari suara tumbuhan yang bergoyang dan angin berhembus maupun keramaian yang dari belakang pembicaraan yang dilakukan murid-murid untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Hingga di akhiri dengan kepulangan para murid setelah selesai pelajarannya.

 **^ Di Keramaian Desa Konoha ^**

Sore hari menjelang malam, terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna kuning bermata biru langit tengah berjalan dikeramaian desa dengan mengenakan jaket merah berlambangkan Uzumaki di punggunya dengan dalaman kaos hitam polos dan celana hitam sebatas lutut dengan sandal ninja berwarna hitam sebatas melewati mata kaki yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"hikss…hikss…" tangis seorang bocah perempuan yang berumur 5 tahun tengah menangis karena tersesat tidak tahu jalan pulang atau ingin menemui Kaa-san nya.

"kenapa kamu menangis….?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat bocah perempuan itu yang sedang menangis.

"Kaa-chan….aku tidak tahu kaa-chan…dimana…hikss..hikss.." ucap bocah itu menangis.

"tenang saja Nii-san akan membantumu….." ucap Naruto membujuk bocah perempuan itu.

"hmmm….Nii-san…Naruko ingin bertemu Kaa-chan…" ucap bocah itu yang ternyata bernama Naruko.

"baiklah….baiklah….Nii-san berjanji….." ucap Naruto datar, lalu pergi bersama Naruko mencari Kaa-sannya.

"Nii-san…Naruko lapar…." Ucap Naruko memandang Naruto.

"nanti saja dulu…yang penting kita bertemu dengan Kaa-san mu dulu…." Ucap Naruto.

"tapi…." Ucap Naruko memelas dengan wajah imutnya.

"ahhaaaa…." Hela nafas Naruto.

"baiklah…kita makan dulu…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi mencari warung Ramen Ichiraku.

"Jii-san Ramen jumbonya 1…." Ucap Naruto memesan ramen diwarung Ichiraku.

"baik…akan segera datang…." Ucap paman Teuchi.

"jadi kau mau apa….?" Tanya Naruto pada Naruko.

"Ramen juga….." jawab Naruko dengan imutnya.

"Jii-san pesan ramen 1 lagi tapi yang biasa saja…." Ucap Naruto memesan.

"ok…." Ucap paman Teuchi tersenyum.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"ahhh…..kenyangnya….." ucap Naruko memegang perut buncitnya.

"kita pergi…." Ucap Naruto pada Naruko yang dibalas anggukan.

"Jii-san…uangnya aku taruh dimeja…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

"arigato…..lain kali datang lagi….Naruto…." ucap paman Teuchi.

Di keramaian warga desa. "baiklah….apa kau ingat dimana terakhir kali kau bersama Kaa-sanmu….?" Tanya Naruto pada Naruko yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"ahhaaa….." Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Nii-chan…..Nii-chan…disini…." Panggil Naruko yang tampak begitu akrab bersama Naruto yang sudah berada di warung yang menjual barang aksesoris.

"apa yang kau lakukan….seharusnya kita mencari Kaa-sanmu…." Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"Nii-chan bolehkan…." Pinta Naruko memelas-melas dengan wajah imutnya. Yang terlihat sebuah anting-anting Kristal berwarna biru dengan bentuk persegi dengan ornamen seperti salju.

"terserah kau saja….." ucap Naruto yang menyerah.

"yeeyyeeyyee….arigato Nii-chan…." Ucap Naruko ber terima kasih kegirangan.

"baiklah…kita cari lagi…." Ucap Naruto.

"hmmm….." balas Naruko lalu mengikuti Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah berkeliling mencari Kaa-sannya. "Nii-chan…arigato…." Ucap Naruko lalu pergi yang melihat Kaa-sannya yang juga berkeliling mencarinya.

"Kaa-chan…." Panggil Naruko pada Kaa-sannya yang langsung memeluk anaknya.

"Naruko…kemana saja kamu nak…." Ucap Kaa-sannya yang khawatir dengan anaknya.

Naruto yang melihat Naruko berlari ke arah Kaa-sannya dapat memahami situasinya. Hanya dapat melambaikan tangannya saja.

Dipagi hari yang cerah dengan waktu terus bergulir hingga tak terasa dengan waktu yang sudah berlalu.

 **^ Di Akademi Ninja ^**

"tidak akan lama lagi kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan, mulai dari sekarang harap dipersiapkan…." Ucap Iruka sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

"ha'i sensei…." Ucap mereka serentak. Kecuali Naruto yang menjawab lemas karena masih dalam mimpinya. Sedangkan Shikamaru tertidur pulas tanpa menjawab sama sekali.

Melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru seperti itu, Iruka sensei menghampiri mereka.

"apa kau mendengar Naruto…..Shikamaru….." Tanya Iruka sensei dengan penekanan.

"ha'i…" ucap mereka serentak namun agak masih lemas karena baru bangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"huh…mana mungkin…Naruto bisa lulus…." Ucap Menma keras sampai didengar semua orang dalam kelas. Sedangkan yang lain ikut menyetujui dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. Kecuali Karin, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Iruka sensei, dan beberapa yang hanya diam saja.

"sebelum meremehkan orang lain maka asah dulu kamampuan kalian….kalian mengerti….." Ucap Iruka sensei pada para muridnya.

"ha'i sensei…." Ucap mereka serentak.

 **^ Di Warung Ramen Ichiraku ^**

Terlihat 2 orang dengan beberapa pelanggan lainnya sedang makan ramen. Seorang bocah berambut jabrik bewarna kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Dan seorang pria dewasa dengan luka melintang di hidungnya tak lain adalah Iruka sensei.

"Naruto….jika kamu lulus…akan kutraktir kamu sepuasnya….." ucap Iruka sensei.

"benarkah…..?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"tentu saja benar….seorang ninja akan memegang kata-katanya..itulah ninja sejati…" ucap Iruka dengan gaya kerennya.

"ternyata kamu bisa juga Iruka…." Ucap paman Teuchi.

"hahaha…hahaha…" Iruka sensei hanya tertawa-tawa dibilang seperti itu.

"baiklah…aku akan menunggu janji itu…." Ucap Naruto datar yang masih memakan ramennya.

"Jii-san dimana Ayame…..? Tanya Iruka sensei pada paman Teuchi.

"Ayame sedang berusaha membuat resep khusus, jadi untuk beberapa hari tidak masuk dulu…." Ucap paman Teuchi dengan sedikit berbisik kepada mereka berdua takut nanti ada yang mendengar.

"bukannya dari kemarin dia tidak masuk…." Ucap Iruka pada paman Teuchi.

"bukan dari kemarin tapi seminggu yang lalu…." Ucap paman Teuchi membenarkan.

Setelah mengobrol lama, hingga malam mulai larut mereka semua pulang termasuk Naruto.

"Iruka sensei….aku akan pasti lulus….." ucap Naruto yang hendak pergi.

"ya…aku percaya itu Naruto…." Ucap Iruka sensei lalu mereka berpisah.

Dengan Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum, ia pulang ke apartemennya yang sudah di tunggu oleh Sai.

 **^ Di Kediaman Naruto ^**

"awas kau Naruto….kau terlambat lagi…" ucap Sai yang kesal dengan wajah suramnya.

"akan ku jitak itu kepala durennya itu…hahaha…hahaha…." Ucapnya dilanda dengan tawa iblisnya yang masih setia menunggu didepan pintu apartemen, sebab Naruto lupa memberikan kunci cadangannya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	12. Chapter 12

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi…**.

 **Chapter 12 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Di Akademi Ninja ^**

"ohayo Naruto-kun…." Sapa Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya tersipu malu pada Naruto.

"ohayo juga Hinata…." Balas Naruto pada Hinata datar yang langsung menuju tempat duduknya yang disudut paling belakang tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto…hari ini kita akan latihan diluar…." Ucap Shikamaru memberitahu.

"arigato…Shikamaru…." Ucap Naruto datar lalu tidur. Membuat Shikamaru merasa kesal dan hanya dapat mendecih, karena ditanggapi seperti itu.

 **^ Di Lapangan Akademi ^**

"ok…disamping perkenalan, aku ingin melihat kemampuan ninjutsu kalian…" ucap Iruka sensei menjelaskan.

"hehh…." Keluh mereka serentak.

"tenang saja…ini tidak dinilai kok….anggap saja ini sebagai tolak ukurku mengajar kalian…." Ucap Iruka sensei tersenyum menenangkan para muridnya.

"dimulai dari melempar shuriken…baiklah…Menma tunjukan pada kami…" ucap Iruka memanggil.

"kyaaa….Menma-kun…lakukan yang terbaik…." Teriak para fansgirl.

Dengan konsentrasinya dia memegang shuriken dikedua tangannya lalu melemparkannya kebatang kayu hingga menancap semua.

"ohh…bagus, Menma…" ucap Iruka memuji.

"kyaaa….Menma-kun sangat keren…" teriak para fansgirl.

"lalu selanjutnya Sasuke…." Ucap Iruka memanggil.

"kyaaaa…Sasuke-kun lakukan yang terbaik…." Teriak para fansgirl.

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu Menma…." Gumam Sasuke.

Sama seperti Menma, dengan konsentrasi memegang shuriken dikedua tangannya lalu melemparkan kebatang kayu hingga menancap semua.

"oh…bagus, Sasuke…." Ucap Iruka memuji pada Sasuke.

"kyaaa….Sasuke –kun keren…." Teriak fansgirl.

"baiklah…selanjutnya Naruto…." Ucap Iruka tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto berjalan yang bersiap-siap dengan shurikennya. Tidak ada yang mau meneriaki Naruto sama sekali kecuali Hinata. "Naruto-kun berjuanglah…" ucap Hinata pelan menyemangati Naruto.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

4 tahun yang lalu. Terlihat seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langitnya kira-kira berumur 7 tahun, sedang memandang langit dengan bulan sabit, duduk di atas monumen tugu api yang berada di sekitar pemakaman. Hingga membuat para anak-anak lari ketakutan yang datang untuk menguji keberanian.

"ahhhhhh….ada monster…monster rubah…" teriak seorang bocah yang lari ketakutan.

Seorang pria yang sedang berjalan melihat bocah-bocah yang lari ketakutan itu terkejut mendengar perkataan bocah-bocah itu.

"huh? Apa yang terjadi…? Tanya pria itu.

"monster rubah…" teriak bocah yang lari ketakutan.

"apa…sialan…." Ucap pria itu yang langsung pergi menuju tempat bocah-bocah itu lari ketakutan.

Sesampainya ditempat itu yang dia lihat hanya seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning tengah memandang langit dengan mata birunya duduk diatas tugu api salah satu monument simbol dari pemakan para pahlawan.

Bocah itu yang melihat pria dengan luka melintang dihidungnya, langsung turun dari tempatnya dan berdiri menghampirinya. Ia hanya melihatnya kebingunan apa lagi dengan tatapan yang agak kurang menyenangkan baginya.

"pasti dimarahin lagi…." Pikir bocah itu.

"Naruto…sadarkah kau, apa yang kau lakukan….?" ucap pria dengan luka melintang dihidungnya dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan bagi bocah itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"hah?..." hanya itu yang dapat di ucapkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan apa yang dikataan pria itu sekaligus dengan tatapan yang tidak membuatnya senang.

"kenapa?..kenapa…?kalian semua menatapku seperti itu, bahkan kau juga Iruka sensei….?aku tidak melakukan apapun…aku bukan peganggu…juga bukan semacam monster….!aku…aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto…." Ucap Naruto yang menggenggam tinjunya sekeras mungkin karena kesal dengan tatapan seperti itu bahkan air matanya juga ikut mengalir deras.

"Naruto…" ucap pria itu yang bernama Iruka Umino terdiam sadar apa yang dia katakan.

"aku….aku….benci kalian…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dengan air matanya berlinang.

"hey…sial.." ucap pria itu.

Esok harinya berada ditempat duduk ia merenungkan apa yang terjadi dimalam itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana…Iruka-san….?" Tanya seorang pria yang memakai pakaian Anbu.

"Shisui-san…." Ucap pria dengan luka melintang di hidungnya yang tak lain adalah Iruka.

"tidak ada-apa-apa…" jawab Iruka tersenyum.

"ini masalah Naruto kan…." ucap pria yang memakai pakaian Anbu tak lain adalah Uchiha Shisui menebak permasalahan Iruka.

Iruka terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Shisui sesuai dengan tebakannya. "hmmm….aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…padanya…dia selalu berbuat ulah…hanya karena dia seorang anak dari Hokage…." ucap Iruka yang bercerita dengan gemetarnya.

"semua orang menganggap seperti itu…pada Naruto…tidak lebih memandang keluarganya ketimbang Naruto itu sendiri…jika kau ingin tahu jawabannya….maka itu ada pada dirimu…" ucap Shisui.

"apa yang kau maksud Shisui-san…?" Tanya Iruka tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Shisui.

"Naruto…bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan seperti itu tanpa alasan….ia ingin diperhatikan dan memiliki teman…tapi tidak ada yang mau….saat dia kehilangan…tidak ada yang mau membantunya…..aku takut saat dia akan kehilangan dirinya dan tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang ada disekitarnya…." Ucap Shisui lalu pergi.

Ditaman bermain Iruka yang melihat Naruto sendirian dan saat semua anak yang ada ditaman dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan menggandeng tangan, sedangkan Naruto hanya sendirian tanpa ada yang menjemputnya atau pun menggandengkan tangannya. Di situlah Iruka sadar apa yang dirasakannya sama yang dirasakan seperti Naruto, bahkan lebih menyakitkan lagi karena Naruto masih memiliki kedua orang tuanya lengkap.

Semalaman Iruka memikirkan semua itu, dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto.

 **^ Kediaman Clan Nara ^**

"itadakimasu…." Ucap mereka lalu makan.

"kau akan kerumah Chouji kan…Shikamaru…." Ucap Kaa-sannya.

"yeah…" balas Shikamaru.

"Tou-san, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu…?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Tou-sannya.

"apa itu…?" balas Tou-sannya dengan berbalik bertanya.

"mengapa semua orang mengindari Naruto, menjauhinya, bahkan menghinanya seperti ia melakukan kesalahan saja….?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Tou-sannya.

"memangnya kesalahan apa yang dibuat Naruto…?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Tou-sannya hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata "Shikamru….apa yang kau rasakan tentang anak itu….?" Tanya Tou-sannya.

"aku tidak begitu perduli….tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya…." Jawab Shikamaru polos.

"aku tahu itu….lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan…" ucap Tou-sannya.

"ya..kurasa begitu…" ucap Shikamaru.

 **^ Dikeramaian desa ^**

Dimalam hari yang diterangi bulan dengan hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

Seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abunya sebahu, sedang menggendong seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning ditangan kanannya dan gulungan segel dipunggunya.

"tangkapan bagus selain mendapatkan gulungan segel terlarang, juga mendapatkan putra Yondaime Hokage….hahaha…hahaha…." gumamnya senang dengan tawanya hingga menyusuri sampai kehutan.

"Mizuki…mau kau bawa kemana…Naruto….?" Ucap seseorang yang mengejar pria itu yang bernama Mizuki.

"Iruka….bagaimana bisa kau….?" Tanya Mizuki yang berhenti diam didekat salah satu pohon karena terkejut ada seseorang yang bakal mengejarnya yang ternyata Iruka.

"tentu saja….aku selalu mengawasi Naruto…." Jawab Iruka.

"jadi begitu….baiklah…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu…tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi…" ucap Mizuki lalu menyerang Iruka, setelah meletakkan tubuh Naruto yang dalam keadaan tidak sadar bersamaan dengan gulunga segel terlarang tersebut.

 **TRANG!TRANG!**

Dentuman suara kunai terus berbunyi, tampak Iruka dan Mizuki yang mulai kelelahan akibat pertarungan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto mulai sadar karena mendengar suara dentuman Kunai yang begitu keras.

"apa yang terjadi….?" Tanya Naruto yang bangun dari tidurnya sedang memegang gulungan segel tersebut .

"Naruto lari…." Teriak Iruka.

Naruto kebingungan dengan perkataan Iruka, karena ia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi.

"sial…..bocah itu pakai acara bangun segala….dan dia memegang gulungan itu…." Gumam Mizuki yang tersudut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto yang melihat pertarungan tersebut mulai mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Naruto larilah…" teriak Iruka lagi dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"kenapa…kenapa…aku harus lari….kenapa pula Sensei menyelamatkanku…." Teriak Naruto membalas perkataan Iruka.

"tentu saja…." Ucap Iruka terputus karena kebingungan ingin menjawab seperti apa.

"tentu apa….?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja kau anak Hokage….dan gulungan itu…." Ucap Mizuki menyambung perkatan Naruto dan Iruka.

"kau tau….orang tua Iruka terbunuh akibat serangan Kyubi ekor 9 yang mengamuk 7 tahun yang lalu….sebagai pahlawan Konoha yang menyelamatkan desa, keluargamu dipandangan terhormat….akan tetapi karena kau yang tidak memiliki chakra maupun bakat untuk menjadi ninja…hanya menjadi aib bagi desa kau tahu…kau itu…" ucapnya lagi panjang lebar menjelaskan kronologi 7 tahun lalu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan Iruka yang kehilangan keluarganya akibat insiden itu.

Naruto hanya terdiam ditempatnya, membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena terkejut akan penuturan Mizuki.

"hentikan itu Mizuki…." Teriak Iruka pada Mizuki yang mulai memprovokasi Naruto.

"kau itu hanya menjadi aib bagi desa bahkan walaupun kau memiliki aliran chakra, kau tidak lebih dari Monster yang tertidur….kau lihat semuanya yang

memandangmu….siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu…bahkan kau anak dari Hokage sekalipun….siapa yang mau bersama denganmu dasar aib bodoh…." Ucap Mizuki.

Kini Naruto terlihat lebih buruk dengan keadaannya setelah mendengar penuturan Mizuki.

"tidak!tidak!tidak!...hentikan ini,,,,ini tidak….mungkinnn…" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima dan terlihat tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura gelap walaupun masih samar-samar.

"matilah kau…." Ucap Mizuki melempar shuriken dipunggungnya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Mizuki melempar shuriken besar itu, jatuh ketakutan. Naruto mulai merangkak menjauh dari hantaman shuriken besar itu.

"Naruto awas…." Teriak Iruka.

 **BRUSSSHHH**

Naruto yang melihat Iruka melindunginya dari shuriken besar itu dengan tubuhnya, membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. "kenapa..?" tanya Naruto dalam kagetnya.

"karena kita sama…sama-sama ditinggalkan kedua orang tua…bedanya kau terabaikan…tidak ada yang memperhatikan ataupun memberi dorongan, berbuat ulah seperti badut demi mendapatkan teman…tidak memilki bakat atau pun menjadi aib…sendirian itu menyakitkan….maaf Naruto….kau pasti kesepian dan merasakan sakit didalam hati…?" jawab Iruka yang menangis mengeluarkan air matanya.

"jangan bercanda…" teriak Mizuki.

"Iruka selalu membencimu, karena kau sebagai aib dan keluargamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya, tapi mereka mendapatkan kehormatan….dia mengatakan itu untuk merebut gulungan itu dan dapat membunhmu untuk membalaskan rasa sakitnya…." Ucap Mizuki lagi memprovokasi Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Mizuki, Naruto berdiri memegang gulungan tersebut dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Iruka ke arah hutan lebat.

"Narutoooooo…." Teriak Iruka.

"aku yakin dia akan membalaskan dendam kepada semua warga desa konoha bersamaan dengan keluarganya, menggunakan gulungan itu…" ucap Mizuki santai.

"tidakkah kau lihat matanya….?itu adalah mata monster….ia memiliki kekuatan misterius yang dapat menghabisi lawannya dalam sekejap….." ucap Mizuki lagi.

Iruka berdiri setelah mencabut shuriken besar yang menancap di punggungnya meskipun masih sulit untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. "bagaimana kau tahu tentang kekuatan Naruto…?" Tanya Iruka.

"tentu saja…karena aku melihat Naruto menghabisi Anbu yang menyerangnya…ia mengeluarkan aura yang begitu gelap…hingga menewaskan para Anbu tersebut…." ucap Mizuki menjelaskan.

"hehhh…Naruto tidak akan seperti itu…." Ucap Iruka yang menyerang Mizuki dengan shuriken besar itu yang dengan mudahnya dihindari.

"aku akan membunuh Naruto dan mengambil gulungan itu…akanku urus kau belakangan…." Ucap Mizuki lalu mengejar Naruto.

"tidak akan kubiarkan…" ucap Iruka lalu juga mengejar Naruto secepatnya sebelum didahului Mizuki.

"Naruto…semua yang dikatakan Mizuki itu adalah bohong….berikan gulungan itu sebelum Mizuki mendapatkannya….." teriak Iruka yang berhasil mengejar Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyeruduk Iruka yang sudah berada dihadapan Naruto yang berusaha membujuknya.

 **AKKHHH….**

Iruka langsung termundur kebelakang jatuh menghantam dataran tanah, sedangkan Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan kedua kakinya yang menggendong

gulungan segel terlarang dibelakang bahunya.

"tidak mungkin…bagaimana…kau tahu…aku bukan Iruka…?" Tanya Iruka yang berubah menjadi Mizuki dan merasa begitu kesal.

"heheh….hehehe…" kekeh Naruto lalu berubah menjadi Iruka.

"karena aku adalah Iruka…" ucapnya lagi.

"begitu ya…." Ucap Mizuki lalu berdiri.

"kenapa kau melindungi aib seperti dia….apa karena anak dari Yondaime Hokage penyelamat desa….? Dia adik dari Menma si Jincurhiki Kyubi yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu…kau tahu itu kan….?" tanya Mizuki yang penasaran dengan Iruka yang melindungi Naruto sampai mengorbankan nyawanya.

"aku tidak akan biarkan kau menyentuh Naruto dan gulungan itu…." Ucap Iruka yang bersandar dipohon besar.

"kau itu bodoh…Naruto itu sama denganku…" ucap Mizuki.

"sama?" Tanya Iruka yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Mizuki.

"semua orang bisa melakukan semuanya dengan gulungan segel itu…..terabaikan dan tidak memiliki apapun yang mau memperhatikan…rasanya menyakitkan…kau pun merasakannya kan Iruka….tapi dia itu monster yang tidak dapat dikendalikan….?" Ucap Mizuki.

"Iruka sensei tidak akan memperdulikan aku….Shisui Nii tolong aku…." Gumam Naruto ketakutan yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari Mizuki dan Iruka.

"kau benar…" ucap Iruka pada Mizuki.

"cih…dia benar-benar tidak memperdulikan aku…sial…aku benar-benar akan mati…." Gumam Naruto ketakutan, yang mendengar percakapan antara Mizuki dan Iruka.

"Dia memang monster yang menakutkan….tapi Naruto berbeda… pekerja keras…pantang menyerah….selalu berbuat baik dan penolong….selalu kuat dan tidak pernah menyombongkan apa yang dia miliki….hanya karena berbuat ulah yang aneh-aneh dia terabaikan….disakiti…dihina….tidak ada yang mau memperhatikan dan tidak ada yang mau menerimanya…tapi dia tahu arti rasa sakit itu…dia bukan lah monster menakutkan atau pun aib yang memalukan…dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari desa Konoha dan aku percaya kalau dia tidak akan menyakiti orang lain dengan kekuatannya…" ucap Iruka.

Naruto yang mendengarnya dibalik pepohonan tempat persembunyiannya, menangis deras cucuran air matanya sambil memeluk gulungan itu.

"cih…banyak omongnya kau ini…sebenarnya aku ingin membunuhmu nanti, tapi aku berubah pikiran…." Ucap Mizuki mengambil shuriken besarnya di balik punggungnya siap melemparkan ke arah Iruka.

"matilah kau…." Ucap Mizuki yang memutarkan shuriken besar itu lalu menyerang Iruka dengan shuriken besar itu yang terus berputar ditangannya.

"kurasa inilah akhir hidupku…setidaknya Naruto baik-baik saja…" gumam Iruka dalam hatinya yang sudah pasrah akan takdirnya.

 **BUKKKKHHHH**

Tendangan Naruto yang begitu keras menghantam Mizuki hingga mundur kebelakang beberapa meter, sedangkan shuriken terlempar ke arah lain hingga memotong batang pohon sampai tumbang.

"Naruto…" teriak Iruka kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"kau mengagetkan ku, dasar bocah aneh…" ucap Mizuki lalu berdiri.

"jika kau menyentuh Iruka sensei lagi….akan kubunuh kau…." Ucap Naruto dingin dengan memegang gulungan ditangan kanannya.

"diam kau…!aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah…" teriak Mizuki yang begitu kesal.

"coba saja…!akan kuhajar kau ribuan kali lipat…" ucap Naruto memasang handseal ditangan.

"majulah!tunjukan padaku apa yang kau miliki, dasar bocah monster…" teriak Mizuki.

 **Taju Kage Bunsin no Jutsu**

Teriak Naruto yang menyebut nama jutsunya. Lalu terlihatlah ribuan bayangan disekitar tempat mereka bertarung.

"Naruto…bagaimana mungkin bisa…seharusnya ia tidak memiliki chakra…dan ini bukan bayangan melainkan tubuh yang sama….dia menguasai jutsu tingkat tinggi…" gumam Iruka terkejut lalu tersenyum tipis.

"apa ini…bagaiman mungkin…." Gumam Mizuki yang terkejut.

"apa kau takut…?kau bilang akan mengalahkanku…?kalau begitu akan ku hajar kau sampai babak belur…."ucap Naruto yang mengejek.

Mizuki yang melihat ribuan bayangan Naruto, terduduk lemas ketakutan karena tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. "siallaaannnnn…." Teriak Mizuki lalu dihajar oleh ribuan bayangan Naruto.

"sial…aku terlalu bersemangat…Iruka sensei kau baik-baik saja…?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya…" jawab Iruka.

"Naruto memang istimewa dan luar biasa….suatu saat nanti dia akan melampaui para Hokage…." Gumam Iruka dalam hatinya melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto…maaf aku berkata kasar padamu…" ucap Iruka meminta maaf.

"tidak apa-apa….ini ambilah…." Ucap Naruto lalu menyerahkan gulungan segel pada Iruka.

"arigato Naruto….untuk merayakan keberhasilan, malam ini aku akan mentraktirmu ramen…." Ucap Iruka tersenyum.

"hmmm…arigato…." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"hahahaha…." Tawa Iruka tersenyum sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto.

"ahhaa….ahhaa…ahhaaa…." tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan memakai pakaian Anbu datang dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"kau terlambat Shisui Nii-san…." Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"sial…ahhaaa…ahhaaa…maaf Naruto…." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Shisui.

"arigato…Iruka-san….karena sudah menyelamatkan Naruto…." Ucap Shisui pada Iruka.

"tidak apa-apa…lagi pula…Naruto juga salah satu murid terbaikku…" ucap Iruka yang dibalas senyuman oleh Shisui

Naruto tetap cemberut, tetapi didalam hatinya, merasa senang karena Shisui datang bahkan sampai kelelahan seperti itu.

"sebagai gantinya…akan ku traktir kau sampai puas…." Ucap Shisui pada Naruto yang membuatnya tidak lagi cemberut.

"baiklah…" ucap Naruto senang.

Iruka dan Shisui hanya dapat tertawa gembira saja melihat Naruto sudah mulai tersenyum lebar.

 **END…**

Naruto mangambil kuda-kuda lalu bersiap melempar shuriken di kedua tangannya, lalu melemparkannya kebatang hingga menancap semuanya.

"Naruto-kun keren…." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"heh…aku juga bisa…." Ucap Kiba sombong.

"bagus….Naruto…." ucap Iruka sensei memuji sambil tersenyum.

"bangga sekali cuman bisa melempar shuriken…." Ucap Menma mengejek. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"kalau begitu kau selanjutnya Kiba…." Ucap Iruka memanggil, hingga keselanjutnya hingga semua mendapat gilirannya.

Dipelajaran selanjutnya, terlihat 2 orang berada didalam lingkaran. Dimana kedua orang tersebut saling berhadapan. Yaitu Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Sensei…aku tidak ingin bertarung melawan temanku…" ucap Chouji yang komplein.

"tidak, ini bukan soal memukul…" ucap Iruka sensei menjelaskan.

"ini hanya cara bertarung tradisional shinobi…bahkan Hokage juga berlatih dan menjadi kuat dengan latih tanding ini…" jelas Iruka sensei lagi.

"sensei…bisakah kau menganggap aku kalah karena keluar dari batas…jadi dilanjutkan saja…" ucap Shikamaru santai.

"mungkin kau menyebutnya latihan atau semacamnya, tapi kalau ada pemenangnya berarti ini pertarungan…kalau begitu akan lebih mudah kalau menentukan pemenangnya sejak awal…?" jelas Shikamaru mendetail

"ahahh…" hela nafas Iruka sensei.

"tidak ada motivasi, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi chunin…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang dikepalanya ada seekor anjing tak lain adalah Kiba.

"tidak juga, hidup ini panjang…banyak hal yang akan terjadi…" ucap anak laki-laki berkerudung yang tak lain adalah Shino.

"ya ampun…kau ini…selalu saja memperhatikan yang kecil…" ucap Kiba.

"dasar Shikamaru, sangat menyusahkan…dan Chouji tidak punya keberanian…" ucap Ino yang kesal.

"Ino kau mengenal mereka….?" Tanya Sakura.

"ya begitulah…" jawab Ino cengir-cengir karena malu.

"lupakan saja…Shikamaru…Chouji…berikan tanda persatuan…" ucap Iruka yang menyerah.

"oh…aku lupa…" ucap Shikamaru lalu masuk lagi kedalam lingkaran menghampiri Chouji.

Lalu mereka berdua saling mengaitkan dua jari mereka sebagai tanda persatuan. "maaf Shikamaru…" ucap Chouji.

"lupakan saja…kau tidak pernah bisa melakukan hal seperti ini…bagiku juga menyusahkan…" ucap Shikamaru.

"bagus, kalian telah memberi tanda persatuan…" ucap Iruka sensei sambil tersenyum.

Lalu memanggil nama selanjutnya. "Uzumaki Naruto…" panggil Iruka sensei.

"ha'i…" ucap Naruto datar.

"dan Uchiha Sasuke….maju kedepan…." Panggil Iruka sensei.

"kyaaa…Sasuke-kun…" teriak fansgirl.

"berjuanglah Sasuke…." Teriak Ino menyemangati.

"habisi dia…" teriak Sakura menyemangati.

Setelah nama mereka dipanggil. Naruto dan Sasuke maju kedepan saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"berjuanglah Naruto-kun…" ucap Hinata pelan menyemangati.

"heh…habisi dia Sasuke…." Ucap Menma yang diikuti pula yang lainnya menganggu-angguk saja meskipun ada yang hanya diam saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto melawan Uchiha Sasuke…latih tanding shinobi ini adalah metode tradisional yang diturunkan antar generasi..dalam akademi, dasar itu menjadi hal yang penting…dimulai dengan menujukkan pada lawan tanda satu tangan…yang mewakili setengah dari dua tangan yang digunakan saat menggunakan jutsu dan menunjukkan keinginan bertarung…inilah yang disebut tanda latihan…setelah latih tanding selesai dan sudah ada pemenangnya kedua peserta melakukan tanda latihan lalu menyatukan tangan membentuk tanda persatuan sebagai tanda persahabatan…..ini adalah aturan dari latihan…" ucap Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar secara detail.

"uhhuooooaaa….." Naruto menguap tanda mengantuk yang tidak begitu perduli dengan penjelasan Iruka sensei.

"Naruto…apa kau dengar…jangan membuat aku terus mengulanginya lagi…" teriak Iruka kesal karena Naruto selalu seperti itu setiap kali dijelaskan.

"ya…ya…" ucap Naruto datar.

"ya…nya cukup sekali saja dasar baka…" ucap Iruka lemas dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli.

"aku mengerti Sensei…" ucap Naruto datar.

Lalu keduanya membentuk tanda persatuan. "mulai…." Teriak Iruka.

 **BRUAKKKHHH**

Naruto terlempar sampai kebelakang melewati batas lingkaran hingga bersender kepohon. "kyaa…Sasuke-kun hebat sekali…" teriak fansgirl.

Naruto berdiri seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "oi…kenapa kau tidak melawan….?" Tanya Sasuke hingga didengar yang lain.

Naruto hanya diam dan terus berjalan. "baiklah berikan tanda persatuan…." Ucap Iruka.

"apa kau seoarng pengecut…?hingga tidak mampu melawan…" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya tidak suka diabaikan.

Sasuke langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya. Dengan sigap dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. "jujur saja…aku tidak tertarik dengan semua ini…." Ucap Naruto lalu telah memasuki lingkaran lagi siap untuk memberi tanda persatuan.

"cih sialan…." Ucap Sasuke mendecih lalu memasuki lingkaran tersebut berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memberi tanda persatuan. Namun Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto. "dasar pencundang…" ucap Sasuke dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. "hentikan ini kalian berdua…." Teriak Iruka yang melerai mereka berdua.

"Naruto jahat sekali…" ucap Ino.

"ya benar…Naruto jahat sekali…" ucap para fansgirl lainnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja tidak perduli dengan perkataan mereka. "Sensei aku tidak enak badan….aku pulang dulu….." ucap Naruto lalu melompati pagar yang berada di lapangan akademi ninja lalu pergi.

"cih….sialan…." ucap Sasuke yang kesal.

"ada apa dengannya…dasar aneh…." Ucap mereka yang melihat Naruto seperti itu.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

 **POFT…**

Kepulan asap yang berada diruangan kantor Hokage. "Hokage-sama….saya menemukan sesuatu hal yang ganjil padanya….." ucap Anbu yang memakai topeng Kucing melapor.

"apa…?" Tanya Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"maaf Hokage-sama….kami masih menyelidikinya…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Kucing itu menjelaskan.

"cepat laporkan setelah selesai menyelidikinya…." Ucap Minato yang diikuti anggukan oleh Sandaime.

"ha'i…." ucap Anbu itu lalu menghilang.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	13. Chapter 13

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 13 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Akademi Ninja ^**

"ohayo mina…" sapa Iruka pada murid-muridnya.

"ohayo Sensei…." Balas para murid pada Iruka.

"baiklah…kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan Genin….kita kelapangan…" ucap Iruka lalu pergi diikuti murid-muridnya.

Setelah berada dilapangan. "ujian akan dinilai oleh Hokage dan yang lainnya…" ucap Iruka menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke arah para penilai. Tentu saja membuat para murid agak tegang karena mereka harus menampilkan kemampuan masing-masing dihadapan orang-orang yang berpengalaman dan memilki kemampuan yang hebat.

"yang pertama Shikamaru Nara…." Panggil Iruka sensei.

Dengan santainya Shikamaru berjalan dan mengambil posisi untuk melempar shuriken.

 **STAB!STAB!STAB!...**

Hanya 8 shuriken mengenai target, lalu selanjutnya Shikamaru melakukan Henge dan berubah menjadi Anbu yang memakai topeng Kelinci yang bercorak-corak di setiap pinggirannya. Setelah itu Shikamaru juga melakukan Kawarimi.

"selanjutnya gunakan jutsu andalanmu, Shikamaru…" ucap Iruka menjelaskan ujian tahap akhir.

"ha'i…Ninpo Kagemane no Jutsu…" ucap Shikamaru yang melakukan handseal dan terlihatlah bayangannya bergerak-gerak serta menebas pohon.

Semua yang melihatnya begitu takjub akan kehebatan Shikamaru.

"selanjutnya Uchiha Sasuke…." Panggil Iruka sensei.

Dengan santai dan tatapannya yang membuat para fansgirlnya terus berteriak-teriak. "kyaaa Sasuke-kun yang terkeren…" teriak fansgirl, namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan para penilai yang ingin melihat kemampuan si Uchiha cilik ini.

Setelah melempar 9 shuriken Sasuke melakukan Henge dan berubah menjadi Hokage. Yang jelas membuat semua yang melihatnya takjub. Dan dilanjutkan dengan jutsu Kawarimi. Ditahap akhir Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu…." Teriaknya lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Semua orang kaget sekaligus takjub melihat kemampuan hebat Sasuke.

"kyaaa…Sasuke keren sekali…." Teriak fansgirl.

"baiklah…selanjutnya Namikaze Menma.." panggil Iruka sensei.

"heh…aku tidak akan kalah darimu…Sasuke…." Ucap Menma santai dengan arogannya.

"kyaaaa…Menma sangat keren…dan tampan…." Teriak para fansgirl.

Menma hanya diam saja mendengar teriakkan itu, apa lagi dengan gaya sombongnya. Setelah melempar 9 shuriken lalu melakukan Henge dan berubah menjadi Hokage sama seperti Sasuke. "sial…pakai acara seri pula….heh…kali ini aku pasti tidak akan kalah darimu…Sasuke…." Gumam Menma.

Lalu Menma mengeluarkan jutsu andalannya. "Rasengan…." Ucap Menma yang membuat jutsunya dengan menggunakan bayangannya lalu bayangannya menghilang. Semua yang melihat kemampuan Menma merasa takjub meskipun ada beberapa yang menganggap wajar akan kehebatannya karena Menma adalah anak Yondaime Hokage. Apa lagi ini adalah pertunjukan yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, yaitu melihat kemampuan anak dari Yondaime Hokage sekaligus pahlawan desa.

"kyaaa….Menma sangat keren sekali….aku jatuh cinta padanya….kyaaa…" teriak fansgirl yang ada beberapa jatuh pingsan yang terpesona menatap ketampanan Menma.

Setelah semua menunjukan kemampuan mereka baik dari melempar shuriken, Henge, Kawarimi dan jutsu andalan mereka. Kini tiba giliran Naruto yang terakhir untuk menampilkan kemampuannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" panggil Iruka yang cukup mengagetkan Minato yang mendengar nama Clannya telah berubah yang seharusnya Namikaze berganti menjadi Uzumaki.

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya meskipun dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya tidak hilang. Semua yang melihatnya hanya diam saja tidak begitu perduli karena pasti akan tahu hasilnya. Sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke hanya mengejek Naruto saja tampa berhenti dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan diam saja tidak memperdulikan ejekan mereka.

Setelah melempar shuriken dan mengenai semua target bahkan sampai ke titik fital manusia, anggapan mereka sedikit berubah akan kemampuan Naruto.

"heh…paling-paling dia hanya bisa melempar shuriken saja…dasar tidak berguna…." Ejek Menma.

"cih…dasar pengecut…." Ejek Sasuke pula yang mendecih.

"Sensei…boleh aku selesaikan dengan jutsu andalanku…" ucap Naruto datar dan dengan reaksi dari semua orang, agak tekejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

"lakukan sesukamu Naruto…." Ucap Iruka sensei tersenyum.

" **Taju Kage Bunsin no Jutsu** …" teriak Naruto lalu berubah menjadi ribuan bayangan yang berbeda-beda.

"oi…kau Hasirama….akan gue habisi…lo…" teriak bunsin Naruto yang berubah menjadi Uchiha Madara dengan beberapa kelompok Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Hasiram Senju yang merupakan bunsin Naruto dengan beberapa bawahannya yang tetap dengan wujud Naruto. "hentika ini Madara…kita ini teman..kan…" ucap Hasirama Senju.

"berisik…gue remuk lo kayak kerupuk…hahahha…." Teriak Uchiha Madara sambil tertawa-tawa yang diikuti oleh bawahannya.

"hentikan ini…apa kalian semua tidak melihat ketampanan dan otot-ototku yang keren ini…" ucap beberapa bunsin Naruto yang berubah menjadi tampan dan berotot sampai membuat para fansgirl lainnya berbalik terpesona. "kyaaaa…tampan sekali…" teriak fansgirl.

Dan beberapa bunsin yang sama seperti Naruto yang wajah datarnya.

"cih….membosankan…." ucap bunsinnya dengan wajah datar.

Mereka yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut akan kemampuan Naruto. Sampai semua laki-laki yang melihat perubahan Naruto yang selanjutnya langsung mimisan. "sialan….kenapa hebat sekali…" ucap semua laki-laki dengan memegang hidung yang sudah mengeluarkan darah karena mimisan.

"hentikan ini….kalian semua…." Goda bunsin Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan sexy.

"jika ini masih belum cukup….aku masih bisa menambahnya lagi…" ucap Naruto datar. Dengan reaksi semua orang terkaget mendengarnya kalau Naruto masih bisa menambahkan bunsinnya lagi.

"oh jadi kau Naruto….dasar sialan…." Teriak bunsin perempuan sexy itu dengan tatapan membunuh lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"baka…baka…akan kuhajar kau…Naruto…berani-beraninya kau merubah kami menjadi perempuan sexy…." Teriak mereka masih setia menghajar Naruto.

"he..hentikan…ini tidak baik…." Ucap semua bunsin Naruto ketakutan melihat keganasan bunsin Naruto yang berubah menjadi perempuan sexy terus menghajar Naruto yang sudah babak belur.

"apa….apa kalian juga ingin…?" ucap Bunsin perempuan sexy yang telah menghajar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nan pembunuh melirik ke arah semua bunsin Naruto.

"ti…tidak….maaf bos…kami tidak dapat menolongmu…" ucap semua bunsin Naruto lalu menghilang.

"oi…kau ingat… jika kau masih mengubah kami menjadi perempuan sexy lagi…akan kuhajar lagi kau…." Ucap bunsin perempuan sexy menjambak rambut Naruto.

"ma…maafkan…a..aku…aku ti..tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" ucap Naruto yang sudah lebam dihajar bunsinnya sendiri.

"baiklah…hehehe…sampai jumpa bos…" ucap bunsinnya tersenyum seringai lalu menghilang.

Sesudah bunsinnya menghilang semua, Naruto berdiri dengan muka lebamnya. "ano….apa aku sudah selesai….." ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan muka lebam.

Mereka semua yang melihat Naruto seperti itu hanya sweetdrop. "ahhaaa….." hela nafas Iruka sensei setelah bangun dari sweetdropnya, lalu mengangguk saja sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Setelah selesai menunjukan kemampuannya dan sudah diizinkan oleh Iruka sensei untuk meninggalkan arena ujian. "Naruto…kau hebat sekali…Yondaime Hokage…Sandaime Hokage bukankah dia pantas untuk masuk kedalam Anbu …" ucap Hiashi pada Naruto yang hendak pergi dan mendapati anggukan oleh Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage, begitu juga dengan para penilai lainnya yang merasa kalau Naruto memang sudah pantas.

"kurasa itu terlalu berlebihan…." Ucap Danzo yang juga sebagai penilai dari ujian tersebut.

"ya…kurasa…jadi Jounin saja dulu…" ucap Minato sebagai Yondaime Hokage yang merasa perkataan Danzo ada benarnya.

"tidak…kurasa dia sudah pantas untuk masuk kedalam pasukan Anbu…aku bisa yakin itu…karena Naruto dapat menggunakan salah satu jutsu terlarang…Tajuu Kage Bunsin no Jutsu…yang bahkan untuk penggunanya sendiri haruslah memiliki chakra yang besar…dan yang dapat menggunakan jutsu tersebut hanya sekelas Jounin lebih tinggi…." ucap Sandaime menjelaskan secara rinci, karena dari tadi dia hanya diam saja.

"jadi Naruto maukah kau menjadi pasukan Anbu…?" Tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage terdahulu, menawarkan tingkatan Anbu kepada Naruto.

Semua orang terkaget akan perkataan Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan salah satu tetua Konoha sekaligus kepala Clan Hyuuga serta tawaran dari Sandaime Hokage yang mendapat persetujuan penilai lainnya.

"maafkan saya yang lancang Hiashi-sama….Sandaime Hokage-sama…..dan Yondaime Hokage-sama…serta para tetua lainnya…..saya masihlah belum cukup berpengalaman….hanya akan mengacaukan misi dan menjadi beban saja….bisa-bisa saya akan terbunuh sebelum menyelesaikan misi…." Ucap Naruto menolak dengan sopan tapi dengan wajah datarnya tidak hilang, menjelaskan kenapa dia menolak tawaran tersebut.

"ternyata kau cukup pintar Naruto….baiklah…aku tidak dapat memaksamu…jika butuh sesuatu beritahu aku saja…." Ucap Hiashi tersenyum mengerti akan perkataan Naruto.

"mau bagaimana lagi…." Ucap Sandaime yang juga mengerti perkataan Naruto dan mendapati anggukan dari para penilai lainnya. Sedangkan Yondaime Hokage hanya tersenyum karena anaknya sudah dewasa dan mengerti.

"arigato…Hiashi-sama…Sandaime-sama…Yondaime-sama…dan semuanya…." ucap Naruto menundukan kepalanya meskipun wajahnya tetap mengekspresikan datar.

"bocah ini benar-benar hebat…suatu saat dia pasti akan menjadi orang besar dikonoha ini…." Pikir Hiashi yang melihat Naruto telah pergi menjauh dari arena ujian kelulusan.

"cih…dia pikir hebat hanya karena ditawari masuk kedalam Anbu…." Gumam Sasuke mendecih kesal dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"sialan…dia pikir hebat hanya karena mampu menggunakan jutsu seperti itu….aku jauh lebih hebat darinya…." Gumam Menma dalam hatinya yang begitu kesal melihat kemajuan Naruto yang melampauinya.

Ujian pun selesai dan dibubarkan. Hanya Tinggal menunggu hasilnya besok.

"Naruto tunggu…" panggil Shikamaru.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya lalu berhenti dari perjalanannya untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan ingin langsung beristirahat karena banyak hal yang dia kerjakan hari ini serta membuatnya kelelahan. "ada apa…" ucap Naruto datar yang melihat Shikamaru sudah kelelahan mengejarnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan untuk merayakan hari kelulusan kita…?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang melihat kebelakang sudah ada teman-teman dari akademi yang menunggu, yaitu Sai, Karin, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Menma, Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, dan masih banyak lagi.

"hei..kenapa kita harus mengajaknya…?" Tanya Menma yang kesal karena acara makan mereka harus mengajak Naruto.

"heh…pecundang….." ejek Sasuke yang agak merasa kesal.

"itu benar…kenapa kita harus mengajaknya…?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura.

"kita ini teman seangkatan…" jawab Shikamaru.

"itu….kraukk…benar..kraukk….makin ramai makin menyenangkan…kraukk…" ucap Chouji sambil memakan keripiknya.

"sudahlah…lebih baik kita pergi sebelum keburu malam….." ucap Shino.

"ya…sudahlah….lagi pula aku juga ingin cepat pulang karena ingin merayakan bersama Tou-san…Kaa-san…dan Naruko-chan…." Ucap Menma yang tidak sabar menunggu.

"aku juga…kedua orang tuaku sudah menunggu…" ucap Sasuke.

"ok…kita pergi…" teriak Kiba yang di ikuti mereka, kecuali Naruto.

"maaf…aku tidak bisa bersama kalian….dan…dari awal kita bukanlah teman…." Ucap Naruto datar lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terkaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"ada apa dengannya…." Ucap Shino yang merasa tidak enak dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"cih…siapa juga mau berteman dengannya…" ucap Sasuke kesal.

"maaf..aku juga tidak bisa…" ucap Karin dan Sai lalu pergi menyusul Naruto.

 **^ Di Restoran Yakiniku ^**

"ada apa dengannya…" Tanya Kiba yang begitu kesal karena sikap Naruto seperti itu sambil makan.

"entah lah…" ucap Shikamaru yang juga sambil makan namun dengan wajah yang agak sendu.

"ya…itu cukup bagus kok…kalau dia tidak ada….hanya mengganggu saja…." Ucap Menma dengan lagaknya dan di ikuti anggukan lainnya meskipun ada yang beberapa hanya diam saja. Seperti Shino, Chouji yang masih setia pada daging yang terpanggang, Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk sedih, kiba yang merasa kesal, begitu juga Shikamaru yang kebingungan, serta masih ada beberapa yang lain.

"dasar pecundang…" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Tou-san ku pernah mengatakan…kalau seseorang yang menilai dari sampulnya akan kalah oleh isinya…." Ucap Chouji yuang terus memakan daging panggang dan yang lainnya juga ikut memakan daging tersebut.

"aku tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tou-sanmu itu Chouji…" ucap Kiba.

"maksudnya…jika seseorang meremehkan sesuatu maka suatu saat dia akan kalah dari sesuatu yang diremehkan…" ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"oh begitu…" ucap Chouji dan yang lainnya ikut mengerti.

"heh…aku tidak akan kalah dengan pecundang itu…" ucap Sasuke lalu memakan daging panggang itu dengan lahap.

"kyaaa…Sasuke-kun keren…" teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"itu benar hanya karena dia mampu membuat Tajuu Kage Bunsin no Jutsu saja..bukan berarti…aku akan kalah darinya…" ucap Menma lalu tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke.

"kyaaa…Menma-kun hebat…" teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"ahhaaa…" hela nafas Shikamaru yang melihat teman-temannya seperti ini.

 **^ Keramaian Desa ^**

Naruto sedang berjalan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. "Naruto tunggu…" panggil mereka berdua yang tak lain adalah Karin dan Sai.

"ada apa…?" Tanya Naruto datar yang berhenti di tengah perjalanan pulangnya.

"seharusnya itu pertanyaanku…Naruto…..kenapa kau pergi begitu saja…kita kan bisa makan enak lagi pula mereka yang mentraktir kita…" tanya Sai dan diikuti anggukan Karin.

"aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua…" ucap Naruto datar lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"jika kau ingin…lanjutkan saja…" ucap Naruto lagi.

"oi…tunggu…jangan cepat-cepat jalannya…." Ucap Sai mengejar Naruto dan di ikuti Karin dari belakang.

"ada apa dengan kalian….?bukankah aku sudah bilang kita ini bukan teman….apa kau tidak mendengarnya…?" Tanya Naruto datar yang berhentai dari jalannya menatap mereka berdua.

Sai dan Karin cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, mereka menundukkan kepala merasa sedih. "i…itu…tidak benar Naruto…..tidak perduli seperti apapun kami akan tetap menjadi temanmu…." Jawab Karin membantah perkataan Naruto.

"kau menyelamatkan ku dan memberikan ku kesempatan hidup, kau juga yang membawa ku ketempat dimana aku bisa diterima banyak orang….hidup bahagia tanpa dikejar atau dimanfaatkan….." Ucap Karin lagi meneteskan air matanya.

Sedangkan Sai hanya diam mendengar perkataan Karin. Dan Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikan meskipun dalam hatinya juga merasa sedih.

"jadi…kau mau apa dari ku…?" Tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama…" ucap Sai serius.

"ahhaaa….terserah kalian saja…." Ucap Naruto datar sambil menghela nafasnya, sedangkan Sai tersenyum dan Karin telah mengelap air matanya dan ikut tersenyum juga.

"oi…Naruto…." Panggil seseorang dari sebrang jalan yang terlihatlah warung ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto menoleh dan ternyata yang memanggil adalah Iruka dan terlihat beberapa orang yaitu Tsunade Senju, Shizune, dan Sandaime.

Naruto menghampiri mereka di warung ramen Ichiraku dan di ikuti Sai serta Karin.

"Naruto makanlah…akan ku traktir…untuk merayakan kelulusanmu…." Ucap Iruka dan di ikuti senyuman dari Tsunade Senju, Shizune, dan Sandaime yang ikut menawarkan juga.

"maaf…aku sedang tidak lap…" ucap Naruto yang terhenti Karena suara keroncongan perutnya terus berbunyi.

"ahhhaaaa….mau bagaimana lagi…." Ucapnya menghela nafasnya yang dibalas senyuman mereka.

"Sai…Karin….kalian juga ikut makan ya…" ucap Shizune dan yang lainnya.

"ha'i…" ucap mereka.

"lagi pula ini terlalu cepat untuk merayakannya….belum tentu juga bakal lulus….." ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk dan memesan ramen jumbonya.

"ayolah kita makan saja dulu…." Ucap Sai yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Karin.

"Karin…aku minta maaf telah membuatmu menangis…." Ucap Naruto datar pada Karin tapi dalam kata-katanya penuh makna.

"hmmm…tidak apa-apa….lagi pula kita kan teman selamanya…." Ucap Karin tersenyum dengan wajah memerah di kedua pipinya.

"Sai….aku juga minta maaf….sudah meragukan mu…." Ucap Naruto datar pada Sai, namun dengan penuh makna.

"dasar baka…." Ucap Sai menjitak kepala duren Naruto.

"kau tidak perlu mengatakan seperti itu…kita ini akan selalu bersama-sama….." ucap Sai.

"arigato….arigato semuanya…." Ucap Naruto datar menundukkan kepalanya yang merasa sedang sendu dan langsung memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum saja melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Naruto sudah cukup banyak berubah…" pikir Tsunade sambil melihat kalung yang di pakai Naruto.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

 **^ Di Rumah Sakit Konoha ^**

"Naruto istirahatlah dulu…." Ucap Tsunade pada Naruto yang tampaknya sudah kelelahan.

"nanti saja dulu…..setelah mengurus para Anbu yang terluka…." Ucap Naruto mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"biar aku saja yang menggantikan mu Naruto…jadi beristirahatlah…" ucap Shizune yang masih mengobati para Anbu yang terluka.

"hmmm…lagi pula…malam ini adalah malam festival…" ucap Tsunade.

"aku tidak perduli dengan hal itu…" ucap Naruto datar dan masih setia mengobati Anbu yang terluka.

"ya…ampun Naruto…kau selalu saja begitu…." Ucap Tsunade menggosok-gosok kepalanya menyerah dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu keras kepala. Sedangkan Shizune hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

Dimalam harinya, kembang api begitu indah menyebar dengan warna-warninya dilangit malam dengan diterangi bulan.

Jauh di suatu tempat, berada di sebuah pemakaman. "Nii-san….aku membawa bunga yang indah untukmu…" ucap Naruto di hadapan pemakaman Uchiha Shisui sambil meletakkan bunga tersebut.

"Nii-san…maaf aku terlambat…karena ada urusan tertentu…." Ucapnya lagi.

"Naruto…kau kemana saja…?" ucap Tsunade yang menhampiri Naruto begitu juga dengan Shizune yang ikut megnhampiri Naruto dan ikut berdo'a di pemakaman Uchiha Shisui.

"Naruto selamat ulang tahun…." Ucap Shizune tersenyum menyerahkan sebuah kado yang masih terbungkus.

"Naruto….selamat ulang tahun ya…." Ucap Tsunade yang juga memberikan sebuah kado dalam bentuk bungkusan.

"apa ini….?" Tanya Naruto yang menerima kado dari mereka berdua.

"buka saja…pasti kau akan tahu…." Ucap Shizune tersenyum.

Lalu Naruto membuka kedua bungkusan kado tersebut. kado pertama yang diberikan Shizune berisi syal merah yang hangat dan lembut. Sedangkan kado kedua merupakan pemberian Tsunade berisi sebuah kalung Kristal. "Tsunade-sama…apa anda yakin memberikan kalung itu….?" Tanya Shizune yang khawatir.

"hmmmm….tidak jadi masalah…." Ucap Tsunade yang menundukan kepalanya agak meraasa cemas juga dengan pemberiannya.

"memangnya kenapa dengan kalung ini….?" Tanya Naruto datar kebingunan.

"kalung itu pembawa sial….." ucap Tsunade.

"tapi jika kau tidak mau….kau bisa mengembalikannya…Naruto…." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa…..apapun yang kalian berikan…..akan selalu aku terima…." Ucap Naruto datar yang tetap memegang kalung itu dengan erat.

"tapi…." Ucap Tsunade yang cemas.

"ahhaaa…" hela nafas Tsunade menyerah dengan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto….aku ingin….di saat pertempuran….cobalah untuk lari…jika kau tidak mampu bertarung dengan musuh-musuhmu yang jauh lebih kuat darimu…." Ucap Tsunade memperingati Naruto dan di ikuti anggukan oleh Shizune.

"jangan bilang kalau laki-laki harus lari dari pertarungan….?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"tapi kau bisa….." Jawab Shizune yang sulit mengatakannya.

"aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku….dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku…karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku" Ucap Naruto sunguh-sungguh.

Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, sehingga membuat ingatan masa lalu mereka teringat kembali.

"ya…mau bagaimana lagi…tapi kau harus ingat Naruto….jika musuh-musuh mu lebih kuat darimu cobalah untuk lari…ingat cobalah untuk lari…." Ucap Tsunade menambah penekanan dengan wajah evilnya.

"ha…ha'i…" ucap Naruto yang ketakutan dengan wajah seram evilnya Tsunade dan Shizune juga ikut-ikutan.

 **^ Kedai Minuman dan Makanan ^**

"pesan sakenya…." Teriak Jiraya yang memesan minuman yang duduk bersama Sandaime.

"Sensei…kenapa Tsunade tidak pernah datang ke acara ulang tahun Menma…..bahkan Shizune juga ikut-ikutan…?" Tanya Jiraya yang menuangkan sakenya pada tempat minuman.

Sebelum menjawab Sandaime meminum sakenya yang sudah di tuangkan. "kau tahu…setiap tahun acara ini terus di adakan tanpa ada hambatan sedikit pun meskipun ada hal-hal kecil yang selalu mengganggu semua sudah dibereskan dalam sekejap….festival peringatan hari kepahlawanan sekaligus ulang tahun Menma Namikaze…berbagai Clan terhormat berdatangan dan para warga memberi hormat…semua orang menikmati acara ini….." jawab Sandaime lalu meneguk minumannya.

"jadi menurutmu…apakah kau akan mengingatku setelah aku mati….?" Tanya Sandaime yang membuat Jiraya terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Sensei….?" Tanya Jiraya yang terkejut tanpa menjawab perkataan Sandaime.

"kau tahu kan….hidup seseorang tidak bisa di tebak….jika tidak hari ini, mungkin saja besok atau lusanya, lusanya lusa lagi….." ucap Sandaime membuat Jiraya terdiam sesaat.

"itu adalah perkataan Naruto…" ucap Sandaime lagi yang membuat Jiraya terdiam sesaat sekaligus kebingungan dengan perkataan Senseinya yang berhubungan dengan Naruto.

"apa kau tahu tentang Naruto…Jiraya…?" Tanya Sandaime yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"aku juga tidak begitu memahami Naruto…walaupun aku sudah bersamanya…." Ucap Sandaime yang terlihat Jiraya tambah kebingungan.

"maksud Sensei bersama Naruto…?" Tanya Jiraya yang tampak kebingungan pada Senseinya.

"aku dan Tsunade, beserta Shizune…melatihnya…." Ucap Sandaime yang membuat Jiraya terkaget hingga berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu duduk kembali untuk menenangkan dirinya dari kekagetan sekaligus mendamaikan suasana lagi yang terlihat banyak orang tengah melihatnya apa lagi dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

"bagaimana mungkin….bukankah Naruto tidak memiliki aliran chakra…?" Tanya Jiraya yang tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan Sandaime.

"aku tidak begitu tahu tentang itu….karena masih sulit sekali mengetahui tentang Naruto….." jawab Sandaime.

"yang kutahu….Naruto sangat suka dengan ramen apalagi di Ichiraku dan selalu memesan ramen jumbo….dia sangat rajin berlatih dan mampu menguasai semua jutsu dalam waktu singkat…ia juga selalu menabung uang jajannya…baik kepada orang lain bahkan selalu menolong mereka yang kesusahan padahal yang dia tolong adalah orang-orang yang pernah mencemo'oh serta menghinanya…..selalu sendirian tidak punya teman sama sekali…dia tidak pernah tersenyum kepada siapapun…bahkan saat ia bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha sebagai salah satu ninja medis yang terbaik selalu mengobati para Anbu yang terluka...walaupun ada beberapa Anbu itu yang membenci dan sempat membunuh Naruto meskipun gagal…ia tetap menolong mereka yang menjerit kesakitan….kurasa balasan bagi kami tidak akan pernah melihat senyumannya….." ucap Sandaime lagi panjang lebar dengan menundukan kepalanya merasa begitu sedih.

Jiraya yang mendengar itu semua merasa sedih akan penderitaan Naruto. "dan kau pasti tahu kalau hari ini juga ulang tahun Naruto….atau kau sudah melupakannya….." Tanya Sandaime menatap muridnya itu.

Jiraya jelas terkjut dengan penuturan Sandaime. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruto juga. "maaf Sensei aku akan memembeli hadiah juga untuk Naruto…" jawab Jiraya yang beranjak ingin pergi.

"ahhaa….benar kan kau pasti lupa….." ucap Sandaime menghela nafasnya.

Jiraya hanya dapat tertunduk dengan perkataan Sandaime. Jiraya juga telah menyadari rasa sakit Naruto selama ini dan itu disebabkan Karena ramalan yang belum jelas serta dipecayai oleh dirinya dan muridnya yaitu Namikaze Minato.

"kurasa percuma saja Jiraya….belum tentu Naruto mau menerima hadiah yang kau berikan setelah menyadari penderitaan Naruto.." ucap Sandaime yang membuat Jiraya menundukan kepalanya begitu lemas.

"bahkan untuk kami saja…masih tetap kesulitan untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali…..menurutmu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan kegelapan dihatinya….Jiraya…" ucap Sandaime lalu bertanya kepada Jiraya yang sudah berpengalaman karena terus berpergian dengan menatap serius.

"maaf Sensei…aku benar-benar tidak tahu…." Ucap Jiraya pada Sandaime dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"ahhaaa…lebih baik kita ketempat Minato dan keluarganya…semua orang sedang menunggu….lagi pula aku sedang memegang hadiah Tsunade dan Shizune…mereka tidak datang lagi tahun ini…." Ucap Sandaime sambil menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak ingin pergi.

"beruntungnya Tsunade dan Shizune…pasti sedang bersama Naruto…heh…andaikan aku bukan orang penting aku juga rasanya tidak mau datang untuk tahun ini…." Ucap Jiraya yang di dengar oleh Sandaime.

"ya…aku juga ingin….tapi kita sudah di tunggu oleh mereka…" ucap Sandaime yang berjalan didepan Jiraya yang juga berjalan mengikuti Senseinya.

"Sensei…kumohon…biarkan aku membeli hadiah untuknya…aku memang tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelapan dihatinya…mungkin dia juga tidak bisa memaafkan aku…karena itu setidaknya biarkan aku memberikan kepedulianku padanya…walau itu jauh atau pun dekat…aku hanya ingin memberikan apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk membuat dia tersenyum kembali…..aku tidak perduli meskipun dia tidak menerima hadiahku…atau pun membuang dan merobeknya…karena hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai seseorang yang kuanggap cucuku sendiri…" ucap Jiraya memohon sambil menundukan kepalanya dihadapan Sandaime.

"baiklah….akan kutemani kau…Jiraya…" ucap Sandaime tersenyum tipis dan di ikuti juga oleh Jiraya yang tersenyum senang mau memberikan kesempatan untuknya agar bisa mendekati Naruto.

Lalu mereka pergi ketempat warung-warung yang menjual sesuatu yang menarik dan unik untuk mencari hadiah Naruto yang di temani Sandaime. "Naruto semoga kau menyukainya…" ucap Sandaime yang memegang kado ulang tahun untuk Naruto.

Setelah selesai mereka ketempat rombongan keluarga Nazmikaze serta para Clan dan Tetua Konoha yang terhormat yang sedang menjamu serta merayakan ulang tahun Menma Namikaze.

 **END**

Setelah memakan ramen jumbonya sebanyak 8 piring, yang membuat kaget semua orang yang melihat Naruto. "Naruto benar-benar lapar…." Ucap Sai kaget yang melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"kurasa…Naruto tidak makan selama seminggu…" ucap juga Sandaime kaget melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"kenyang…kenyang…." Ucap Naruto mengelus perut buncitnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan cara makan Naruto.

"Sai…ini kuncinya….pulanglah duluan…aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal…." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"arigato…." Ucap Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lalu pergi. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum saja.

"hati-hati Naruto.." ucap Mereka lalu melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lambaian tangan Naruto juga yang sudah pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka.

 **^ Kediaman Namikze ^**

Di malam hari yang diterangi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan bersinar terang. Terlihat seorang bocah dengan umur yang diperkirakan 12 tahun berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langitnya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan tengah menaiki suatu kamar bagian atas yang terdapat jendela dari luar.

"Kai…" ucapnya yang melakukan handseal lalu terbukalah jendela itu dengan lebar.

Sedangkan dari dalam rumah tersebut seorang wanita yang telah mendengar suara jendela terbuka dengan suara yang begitu nyaring lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar itu.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **LOG OUT**


	14. Chapter 14

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 14 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Kediaman Namikze ^**

Di malam hari yang diterangi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan bersinar terang. Terlihat seorang bocah dengan umur yang diperkirakan 12 tahun berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata biru langitnya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan tengah menaiki suatu kamar bagian atas yang terdapat jendela dari luar.

"Kai…" ucapnya yang melakukan handseal lalu terbukalah jendela itu dengan lebarnya.

Sedangkan dari dalam rumah tersebut seorang wanita berambut merah yang telah mendengar suara jendela terbuka dengan suara yang begitu nyaring lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar itu.

"Naruto….." ucap wanita itu pada bocah yang sedang mengambil barang-barangnya yang lalu dimasukkan kedalam tas ranselnya.

Bocah berambut kuning jabrik tak lain adalah Naruto hanya melirik ke wanita itu tak menggubris perkataannya dan hendak melompat dari jendela pergi dari tempat itu setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"tunggu….Naruto…." teriak wanita itu yang melihat Naruto melompat dari jendela dan ikut mengejarnya.

Saat wanita itu berhasil menggenggam tangan Naruto, namun dilepaskan secara paksa.

"Naruto…kenapa kamu begini…?" tanya wanita itu.

"jika ingin mengambil sesuatu lewat pintu…berbahaya lewat jendela…" ucap wanita itu menceramahi Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa menggubris perkataan wanita itu.

"ahhaaa….baiklah…masuklah kita rayakan hari kelulusanmu….." ucapnya lagi menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya membawa masuk kedalam rumah namun dilepas secara paksa lagi oleh Naruto.

"sejak kapan kau mulai memparhatikanku….Kaa-san…..?" Tanya Naruto datar yang membuat kaget wanita itu yang ternyata Kushina, Kaa-sannya Naruto.

"ada apa denganmu Naruto…?" Tanya Kushina yang merasa kebingungan.

"kau….membuatku tersakiti…." Ucap Naruto menatap dingin pada Kushina.

"kenapa….?apa yang salah pada Kaa-san…Naruto….?" Tanya Kushina yang benar-benar bingunan dengan perkataan Naruto. Disuatu ketika ia tersadar dengan ingatan-ingatannya yang tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto dan selalu mengabaikannya.

"pikirkanlah sendiri…dengan apa yang kau perbuat…." Ucap Naruto datar lalu hendak pergi.

"Naruto….Kaa-san mohon…..maafkan Kaa-san….Naruto…." ucap Kushina menangis dengan air matanya berlinang yang terduduk lemas.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya terus berjalan menjauh dari Kaa-sannya tanpa perduli dengan perkataannya.

"Kushina…ada apa denganmu…?" ucap Minato yang langsung menghampiri istrinya terduduk lemas dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

Sedangkan Menma langsung memukul Naruto tanpa henti. "keparat kau Naruto…apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaa-san…?" teriaknya terus memukuli Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam yang terus dipukuli Menma tanpa henti namun disisi lain Naruto mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan jari-jari satu demi satu terus mengacung keatas seolah-olah sedang menghitung. Hingga jari ketiga menunjukkan dirinya, Naruto menghempaskan Menma ke tanah yang membuat kawah yang masih terbilang kecil dengan retakan dibibir kawah tersebut. bahkan suara retakan tulang dan muntahan darah terdengar oleh Kushina dan Minato.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Menma Naruto….?" Tanya Minato yang sudah kesal dengan perbuatan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang siap menyerang dengan cepat.

"Menma….hiks…hiks..hiks….." ucap Kushina pelan yang begitu kawatir terhadap keadaan Menma, namun masih dengan air matanya berlinang.

"apa yang kulakukan adalah sama yang dia lakukan padaku…" ucap Naruto dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang duduk diatas tubuh Menma yang sudah dipastikan kalau tulang-tulang Menma banyak yang patah dengan beberapa organ yang rusak.

"kau benar-benar keterlaluan…Naruto….apa begini caramu memperlakukan keluargamu…?" Tanya Minato dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"kumohon hentikan ini…Minato..hiks…hiks….hiks…Naruto…hiks…hiks…" ucap Kushina pada Minato yang masih dengan air matanya terus mengalir.

"keluarga katamu….sejak kapan aku diakui bagian dari keluarga ini…?" Tanya Naruto menatap Minato dan kushina dengan sangat dingin.

"aku bahkan ragu apa aku ini benar-benar anak kalian….keluarga kalian atau mungkin aku ini…" ucap Naruto lagi.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto…bukankah sudah jelas kau itu anakku dan bagian dari keluarga ini…." Ucap Minato membenarkan perkataan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal.

"kalau begitu…kalian pasti tahu tentangku kan….tidak mungkin kalau keluarga….atau lebih tepatnya orang tua tidak tahu tentang anaknya sendiri….?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Minato, Kushina, dan Menma kaget akan perkataan Naruto.

"apa yang selama ini kulakukan…..?apa yang ku rasakan…..?apa yang ku makan…..?apa kah aku sehat-sehat saja….?dengan siapa aku berteman…?apa yang ku suka….?apa yang ku inginkan…..?yah…..masih banyak lagi…jadi bisakah kalian menjawabnya…..?" Tanya Naruto menatap mereka dengan dingin.

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma terkaget dengan perasaan yang bersalah, ingatan demi ingatan terus masuk dimana mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan Naruto dan selalu mengabaikannya. Mereka hanya terdiam saja tak dapat menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto..hiks….maafkan Kaa-san….Naruto….tolong kembalilah…." Ucap Kushina menangis.

"Naruto aku tahu aku adalah Tou-san yang buruk bagimu….kumohon berikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua ini…." Ucap Minato yang tertunduk sedih.

"Naruto…maafkan aku…." Gumam Menma yang meneteskan air matanya meskipun tubuhnya masih diduduki Naruto.

"Naruto mau kemana kau…..?" Tanya Minato.

"aku sudah bosan mendengar kata maaf….ketika aku meminta maaf tidak ada yang memperdulikannya….jadi, disini bukan tempatku lagi…" ucap Naruto yang membuat Minato, Kushina, dan Menma teridam dalam ingatannya yang lalu.

"tidak...Naruto…ini tempatmu….rumahmu…keluargamu….kumohon jangan pergi….hiks…hiks…hiks…" ucap Kushina menghentikan Naruto yang masih menangis.

"itu benar Naruto…aku mohon kembalilah…..aku minta maaf telah mengusirmu….aku….aku ingin kau kembali…Naruto…." Ucap Minato memohon-mohon.

Naruto membuka satu gulungan segel dan menyerahkan kedua gumpalan dompet besar yang berisi uang dari gulungan segel tersebut. "ambillah….aku telah membayar hutangku….sisanya pasti cukup untuk pengobatan Menma…jika kurang aku akan mencarinya lagi…." Ucap Naruto.

"dan….aku tidak akan kembali….pada kalian lagi….." ucap Naruto lagi menatap mereka.

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma terkaget yang mendengar perkataaan Naruto yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke keluarganya sendiri, hati mereka semakin sakit bahkan air mata mereka tak lagi terbendung sama sekali.

"Naruto…kumohon jangan pergi….hiks…hiks..hiks…" ucap Kushina menangis.

"seharusnya yang kau tangisi itu anakmu Menma…." Ucap Naruto yang hendak pergi.

"kau juga anakku Naruto…hiks…hiks…hiks…anak yang ku sayangi…" ucap Kushina menangis.

"itu katamu yang sekarang bukan yang dulu…." Ucap Naruto datar tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepada mereka.

"suatu ikatan dalam keluarga tidak akan pernah hilang walaupun kau membuangnya…..ikatan dalam darah bagi seorang anak dan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah terhapuskan seperti apapun…..tidak perduli apapun yang aku lakukan…itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang….besryukurlah bila aku masih memanggil kalian Tou-san dan Kaa-san…..jika kalian tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu juga itdak apa terserah kalian bahkan menghapus namaku dari keluarga ini…aku juga tidak perduli…." Ucapnya yang terus berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"hanya saja…bersikaplah…seperti biasa….karena aku tidak suka diganggu…bahkan oleh keluargaku sendiri…..dan terima kasih untuk Menma…karenamu aku tidak punya teman sama sekali…." Ucapnya dengan dingin lalu menghilang dikegelapan malam yang sunyi dengan suara tangisan yang begitu keras.

 **^ Di Dalam Rumah Namikaze ^**

"Tou-san…!Kaa-san kenapa….?" Tanya Naruko yang terbangun.

"Kaa-sanmu kelelahan…." Jawab Minato berbohong.

"lalu kenapa dengan Menma Nii….?" Tanya Naruko lagi sambil menunjuk kearah Menma yang berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan terluka.

"Menma Nii kebanyakan latihan…." Jawab Minato berbohong lagi.

"tidurlah dulu…." Ucap Minato yang dibalas anggukan Naruko lalu kembali kekamar tidurnya.

Setelah membaringkan istrinya yang pingsan dikamar tidurnya, Minato membawa Menma kekamarnya untuk diobati dengan peralatan seadanya apa lagi melihat keadaan Menma yang mulai pulih kembali akibat chakra Kyubi yang begitu besar.

"Menma kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Otouto mu sendiri…..melarang mereka yang mau berteman dengan Naruto…..kurasa bukan itu saja yang kau lakukan….menghina dan mengejek Naruto sudah menjadi kebiasan burukmu kan Menma….." ucap Minato pelan dengan marahnya yang ditahan tidak henti-henti kepada Menma dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

"maafkan aku Tou-san…." Gumam Menma meneteskan air matanya yang dalam keadaan terluka.

 **^ Keesokan Harinya ^**

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konohagakure. Hembusan angin segar dengan suara burung berkicau diterpa cahaya mentari menghangatkan tubuh seseorang yang kini tengah asik melakukan kesibukannya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya tak akan kalah dengan kesibukan dari seorang bocah yang sedang mengurus formulirnya pendaftarannya.

 **^ Gedung Hokage Bagian Atap ^**

"apa kau yakin ingin berfoto seperti itu…Naruto….?" Ucap paman tukang foto itu yang bernama Taku.

"heh…itu tidak penting….cepatlah….aku lelah berpose seperti ini…." Ucap Naruto yang seperti biasa memakai pakaian biasanya jaket style dengan warna merah berlambangkan pusaran Uzumaki di punggung jaketnya dengan kaos dalam warna hitam dan memakai celana hitam sekaki dengan sandal hitamnya naik keatas melewati mata kaki dengan pose tangan dilipat kedepan dada.

"ayo lah tersenyum sedikit saja….jangan datar seperti itu…." Ucap paman Taku.

"cepatlah ini sudah sedikit senyum…" ucap Naruto yang berusaha memaksakan senyumannya.

"baka…itu masih belum senyum namanya…." Ucap paman Taku.

"ini….sudah….senyum…ku….goblok…." ucap Naruto dengan pose bergaya tangan dilipat didepan dada.

"jangan menyesal nantinya…..senyum…." ucap paman Taku langsung memotret Naruto.

 **^ Akademi Ninja Di Ruangan Pendaftaran ^**

"ambilah kembali…." Ucap Sandaime setelah melihat formulir pendaftaran Naruto.

"kenapa…?" Tanya Naruto bingung sedangkan Sandaime diam tetap pada pendiriannya.

" **Henge** …" teriak Naruto setelah melakukan handseal lalu berubah menjadi perempuan sexy menggoda Sandaime karena tetap tidak setuju.

"kumohon, Sandaime-sama…." Goda perempuan sexy itu yang membuat Sandaime terjungkit kebelakang hingga jatuh dengan hidungnya mimisan.

" **Oiroke no Jutsu** …..itu jutsu yang licik…" ucap Sandaime yang duduk kembali dengan mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

"itu salah Jiji….aku susah payah dengan pose seperti itu malah disuruh ambil lagi…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"kau tahu sendiri….formulir pendaftaran ninja adalah dokumen formal sangat dihormati oleh penduduk Konoha….." ucap Sandaime menjelaskan.

"kenapa kau mengumpulkan foto seperti ini…?" Tanya Sandaime yang terlihat difoto Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum yang menyeramkan.

"aku tidak tahu jika seperti itu…." Jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

Jauh di balik pintu seorang bocah sedang memegang shrikennya siap menyerang, lalu dia menggeser pintunya. "Jiji…!ayo bertarung.." ucap bocah berambut hitam dengan syal biru melingkari lehernya sampai kebawah.

"aku pasti akan menjadi Hokage, akulah Konohamaru-sama…" ucap bocah itu yang bernama Konohamaru dengan lantangnya terus berlari menyerang ke arah Sandaime.

 **BUKKHHH….**

Suara terjatuh dari Konohamaru karena terjatuh. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam tak mengerti dengan pemikiran bocah ini. "aduhhhh….sakitnya…." gumam kesakitan Konohamaru yang memegang mukanya.

"Dia selalu menganggu saja…." Pikir Sandaime yang melihat Konohamaru.

"siapa yang memasang jebakan disini…?" Tanya Konohamaru yang kesal karena aksinya digagalkan.

"apa kau baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda…?" Tanya seseorang yang telah sampai didepan pintu yang melihat Konohamaru telah jatuh.

"dan disini tidak ada perangkap apapun…" ucap orang yang didepan pintu itu dengan memegang kacamata bulat hitamnya.

Sedangkan disisi Naruto sendiri hanya mengorek telingannya yang tidak perduli dengan keadaan semua itu.

"aku kenal dia….dia bocah aib….anak dari Yondaime Hokage…." Gumam pria berkacamata hitam itu yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"pasti kau yang melakukannya…" ucap Konohamaru yang menghampiri Naruto dan dengan berani-berani menantangnya.

"oi…kau sendiri yang terjatuh….dasar baka…" ucap Naruto yang masih mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

"heh…mengatakan orang lain baka dia sendiri pasti lebih baka…." Ucap Konohamaru meremehkan.

"apa katamu…." Ucap Naruto yang geram langsung mencengkram baju Konohamaru.

"hei..!lepaskan…Dia adalah cucu Sandaime Hokage-sama…." Ucap pria berkacamata hitam itu pada Naruto.

"heh…Dia pasti akan takut setelah mengetahui siapa aku…sama seperti Sensei mata empat ku…sama seperti yang lainnya…" pikir Konohamaru melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam belum memukulnya.

"kenapa…?kau berani memukul ku…?kau tidak berani karena aku cucu Hokage, kan…?" ucap Konohamaru dengan remehnya.

"masa bodoh….baka…baka…" ucap Naruto lalu langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"orang ini….." gumam Konohamaru yang kepalanya kena jitak.

"apa…" ucap pria itu kaget.

Sedangkan Sandaime hanya menggeleng geleng kepala dengan kejadian tersebut.

"dengarkan aku, kau cucu dari Sandaime Hokage-sama….jangan bergaul dengan orang yang memukulmu tadi…" ucap pria itu menceramahi Konohamaru.

"tak ada untungnya bergaul dengannya, dia itu pembuat onar….aku Ebisu, sebagai Senseimu tahu mana yang baik untukmu…dan aku tak pernah salah dalam hal ini….bukankah kau ingin menjadi Rokudaime Hokage setelah Menma Namikaze…..putra dari Yondaime Hokage…akan ku ajarkan ninjutsu padamu itu akan membantumu menjadi seorang Hokage…percayalah….berlatih bersamaku dan kau akan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage…bisa dimengerti, Tuan Muda…?" ucap pria itu yang bernama Ebisu terus-terusan menjelaskan tanpa disadari ia sudah tidak melihat Konohamaru entah kemana.

"Dia pergi…." Teriak Ebisu histeris yang melihat Konohamaru menghilang.

"sepertinya dia mengejar Naruto…" ucap Sandaime tenang yang tidak tahan melihat Ebisu seperti itu.

"oh tidak…ini gaswat…." Ucap Ebisu lalu pergi mencari Konohamaru.

"Tuan Muda tunggu saya…" teriaknya.

"ada apa dengannya..?sudah melakukan 20 kali dan sekarang pergi bersama Naruto…aku sedikit khawatir…kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi…" pikir Sandaime yang mengkhawatirkan baik Konohamaru dan Naruto akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk.

 **^ Di Jalanan ^**

Naruto sedang berjalan santai sambil menghirup udara segar dengan tangan yang berada didalam saku celananya. Tiba-tiba terasa ada yang mengikutinya saat melihat kebelakang Naruto melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi dengan terlihat kakinya. Berpikir sejenak namun terus berjalan lagi, berjalan, dan terus berjalan karena kesal akhirnya ia menoleh lagi. "jangan mengikutiku seperti itu…" teriak Naruto kesal.

"apa maumu….?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sedangkan yang bersembunyi masih menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding dengan penyamaran menggunakan kertas yang sama dengan dinding tapi kebalik.

"penyamaranmu itu menyedihkan…." Ucap Naruto.

"hehehe…..luar biasa, kau bisa tahu penyamaranku….kau memang hebat seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang…" ucap Konohamaru menghampiri Naruto.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi anak buahmu…" ucapnya dengan lantang sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"eeehhh….aku tidak butuh anak buah apa lagi seperti mu…." Ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinganya.

"tapi sebelum itu…kau harus mengajarkan OIROKE NO JUTSU kepadaku….kau menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Jiji Hokage…." Ucap Konohamaru yang langsung saja tanpa mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"jangan bodoh…mana mungkin itu…" ucap Naruto yang masih setia mengorek telinganya yang sesekali membersihkan jari kelingkingnya yang kena kuningan emas dari telingannya.

"aku mohon…Oyabun…." Ucap Konohamaru memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan gelar.

"hah…Oyabun…sudah kubilang aku tidak perduli dengan itu…." Ucap Naruto yang masih tetap tidak perduli.

"Oyabun…Oyabun…Oyabun….Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru terus memanggil sebutan gelar untuk Naruto.

"ahhaa…mau bagaimana lagi….aku tak punya pilihan…" ucap Naruto datar kepada Konohamaru.

"dengar, untuk menguasai ninjutsu yang hebat…pertama kau harus memperlajari chakra dan kau pasti tahu kan…" ucap Naruto menjelaskan didalam perjalanannya.

"hmmm…pada dasarnya, itu adalah energy yang dibutuhkan untuk menggunakan jutsu…dengan kata lain, kita harus menyatukan chakra, energy fisik yang dipusatkan dari setiap sel dalam tubuh, dengan energy spiritual yang intensif melalui pelatihan dan pengalaman…energy di kombinasikan dan di gunakan dengan bentuk tangan tertentu….." ucap Konohamaru yang membaca dari gulungannya.

 **PLETAK…**

"aduhhh…" ucap Konohamaru yang kepalanya kesakitan.

"dasar baka siapa suruh membaca gulungannya…." Ucap Naruto setelah menjitak Konohamaru.

"banyak hal yang telah dikatakan tentang menyempurnakan jutsu ninja, tapi itu hanya menuju pada satu hal…" ucap Naruto menjelaskannya lagi.

"apa itu…?" Tanya Konohamaru penasaran.

"kerja keras dan keberanian…" ucap Naruto.

"kerja keras dan keberanian…?" Tanya Konohamaru yang masih bingung.

"ya..sekarang bersiaplah untuk pelajaran pertama yang akan kuberikan…" ucap Naruto pada Konohamaru.

"baik Oyabun…." Ucap Konohamaru yang mengerti akan perkataan Naruto.

"bagus…tunjukakan padaku jutsu perubahan…karena aku ingin melihat sampai dimana kemampuanmu…." ucap Naruto.

"berubah menjadi apa…?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"oke…pertama jadi wanita itu…." Ucap Naruto yang melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian berwarna biru sedang berbelanja diwarung sambil menunjuk ke arah wanita itu.

"itu mudah…Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru bersemangat.

" **Henge** …" ucapnya lalu berubah menjadi wanita tersebut.

"bagaimana…miripkah…." Ucapnya lagi dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda, gendut bulat dengan muka tembam, bibir tebal muka amburadul seperti bapak-bapak.

"bajunya sudah mirip dan…" ucap Naruto yang tidak mengerti akan kemampuan Konohamaru.

"apanya yang mirip…?" ucap wanita itu lalu menghajar Naruto sampai babak belur.

"Tuan Muda, jika anda berubah menjadi saya…coba lah yang sedikit imut ya…." Ucap wanita dengan lembut kepada Konohamaru lalu pergi.

"Dia menyeramkan sekali…." Ucap Konohamaru ketakutan.

"kenapa aku yang di pukul…" ucap Naruto lebam.

 **^ Di Toko Buku ^**

"oke selanjutnya, kita belajar sesuatu yang seksi…" ucap Naruto yang kini berada didepan toko bersama Konohamaru.

"baik…Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru dengan semangatnya.

Lalu mereka masuk secara diam-diam lewat pintu depan dan melihat buku-buku laknat tersebut.

"waw…wow…wow…" ucap mereka bersamaan setiap membalikan halaman buku bergambar wanita seksi dengan pakaian dalamnya saja.

"sudahku bilang tidak boleh membaca disini, Naruto…" ucap penjaga tokonya dibelakang mereka berdua.

Setelah mereka menoleh. "hummm…" ucap penjaga tokonya lalu Naruto babak belur lagi.

 **^ Pemandian Air Panas ^**

"ini tes terakhir, berusahalah semaksimal mungkin…" ucap Naruto yang telah babak belur.

"OK Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru dengan semangat.

"Henge…" teriak mereka lalu berubah, Naruto menjadi perempuan cantik sedangkan Konohamaru menjadi perempuan gendut dengan bibir tebal. Setelah mereka saling mengisyaratkan mereka masuk kedalam pemandian air panas.

 **KYAAAA….**

Terdengar teriakan para wanita didalam pemandian air panas. "Naruto…Kau lagi…" teriak mereka.

 **^ Di Tepi Hutan ^**

"kenapa selalu aku…?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah babak belur ketiga kalinya termasuk dipemandian air panas.

"maaf…." Ucap Konohamaru.

"itu karena aku cucu dari Hokage…" ucap Konohamaru yang merasa bersalah karena hanya dia yang tidak dipukuli atau di marahi.

"jangan khawatir…sekarang kau siap untuk jutsu OIROKE NO JUTSU…" ucap Naruto menatap ke arah Konohamaru.

"hanya perlu latihan saja…" ucapnya lagi.

"baik…Oyabun…." Ucap Konohamaru dengan semangat.

"oke…lakukan…" ucap Naruto memerintah.

"baik…Oyabun…Henge…" ucap Konohamaru lalu berubah.

"bagaimana Oyabun…?" ucapnya yang berubah menjadi wanita gendut dengan mulut tebal dan gaya rambut runcing keatas.

"bukan begitu…" teriak Naruto tetap menyemangati Konohamaru.

"kurang langsing…" ucap Naruto yang membahas kekurangan yang dimiliki perubahan Konohamaru.

"baik…Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru dengan semangat.

"tidak..kurang cantik…" ucap Naruto.

"baik…Oyabun…." Ucap Konohamaru tetap dengan semangatnya.

 **^ Gedung Hokage Bagian Atap ^**

"sialan Naruto…apayang dia lakukan pada Tuan Muda….?" Tanya Ebisu yang mencari Konohamaru berada diatas atap gedung Hokage.

"Dimana mereka…?" tanyanya sendiri masih memikirkan Konohamaru.

"aku adalah Sensei ternama yang mengajar para kandidat Hokage yang menghalangi akan kusingkirkan…" ucapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu menghilang.

 **^ Di Tepi Hutan ^**

"kenapa kau selalu menantang Jiji Sandaime Hokage…?" Tanya Naruto datar yang kini duduk beristirahat dibawah batang pohon bersama Konohamaru.

"namaku Konohamaru, Jiji yang memberikan nama itu sama dengan desa ini…itu sangat mudah untuk di ingat oleh banyak orang….tapi mereka tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu…saat mereka melihatku, mereka hanya melihatku sebagai cucu seorang Hokage…tak satupun mengakuiku….aku hanya tidak tahan lagi….itulah kenapa….aku akan menjadi Hokage sekarang…." Ucap Konohamaru menjelaskan.

"seharusnya yang kau lawan terlebih dahulu adalah Yondaime Hokage…meskipun begitu…tidak akan ada yang akan mengakuimu….." ucap Naruto datar yang mendengar penuturan dari Konohamaru.

"menjadi Hokage tidaklah semudah itu….jika kau ingin serius menjadi Hokage…maka kau harus bisa mengalahkan ku dulu…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapannya tajam.

"apa…" ucap Konohamaru kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"aku menemukanmu…" ucap Ebisu yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon telah menemukan Konohamaru yang bersama Naruto.

"aib itu…." Pikir Ebisu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang membuat tidak enak bagi Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam melirik saja. "huh tatapan menjijikan seperti biasa…" gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Tuan Muda…kita harus pulang…" ucap Ebisu memerintahkan konohamaru untuk pulang.

"tidak akan…aku akan mengalahkan Jiji dan menjadi Hokage…jangan menghalangi jalanku…" teriak Konohamaru menolak perintah Ebisu.

"seorang Hokage-sama harus tahu tentang kebajikan, kehormatan, etika, kebijaksanaan, keseteiaan, kepercayaan, keadilan, kepatuhan, dan lainnya…Dia harus bisa menguasai lebih dari seribu jutsu…." Ucap Ebisu yang terus berjalan menghampiri Konohamaru.

" **Henge…Oiroke no Jutsu….** " ucap Konohamaru lalu berubah menjadi perempuan sexy.

"apaaaaa…" teriak kaget Ebisu yang melihat perubahan Konohamaru yang menjadi perempuan sexy.

"apa…tidak berhasil…" ucap Konohamaru yang telah berubah kembali kewujud semula.

"jutsu macam apa itu…?aku adalah pria terhormat…jutsu seperti itu tidak akan berhasil….." ucap Ebisu begitu kaget dengan jutsu yang dimiliki Konohamaru dan merasa kalau jutsu itu tidak berguna.

"Tuan Muda…Dia akan menyusahkan anda…tetaplah bersamaku…kau akan menjadi Hokage…ayo pulang…" ucap Ebisu menarik Konohamaru untuk ikut berssamanya.

"tidak akan…" ucap Konohamaru tetap menolak.

 **Kage Bunsin no Jutsu**

Teriak Naruto lalu muncul banyak sekali bayangan-bayangan Naruto. "wow…hebat…" ucap Konohamaru yang begitu kagum dan terpesona dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"hah…itu bukan apa-apa…aku adalah Sensei kelas atas…aku tidak selemah Mizuki…" ucap Ebisu meremehkan kemampuan Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri bayangan-bayangan Naruto.

"Oyabun…" ucap Konohamaru yang terus memperhatikan Naruto.

Ebisu melakukan hansealnya untuk bersiap menyerang Naruto. "Henge…." Teriak bunsin Naruto.

Lalu berubahlah menjadi perempuan seksi, Ebisu yang melihatnya terkaget, Konohamaru terpesona dengan jutsu itu, sedangkan sesosok pria tua melihat dari bola kaca itu terkaget.

"oh…Ebisu-sama…." Goda bunsin perempuan seksi itu menghampiri Ebisu dan menggodanya beramai-ramai. Tentu saja Ebisu langsung K.O sekali serang dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah.

Setalah semua bunsin menghilang. "itu namanya Harem no Jutsu….kau dengar Konohamaru…?" ucap Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Konohamaru.

"hmmm…" ucap Konohamaru mengangguk.

Sedangkan sesosok pria tua yang melihat jauh dari tempat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia menggabungkan bunsin dan oiroke itu serangan yang licik…akupun tak mampu menangkisnya…." ucap pria tua yang mimisan.

"aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Senseiku sendiri…..bagaimana bisa menjadi Hokage dan di akui semua orang….sialan…." ucap Konohamaru yang merasa kesal.

"masih saja berpikiran seperti itu…Hokage hanya menjadi ninja terhebat didesa….selain kuat semua orang harus mempercayaimu….jalan menjadi seorang Hokage sangatlah berat…" ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan hembusan angin. Sedangkan Konohamaru hanya terdiam saja mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"tidak ada jalan pintas untuk itu…" ucap Naruto yang hendak pergi.

"heh…kau pikir kau siapa..? aku tak akan menjadi pengikutmu lagi…mulai dari sekarang kau akan menjadi rivalku….." ucap Konohamaru dengan lantang menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"sayang sekali…..jika kau melampauiku…aku dengan senang hati menantikan hari dimana kita akan bertarung sebagai sesama ninja bukan karena gelar Hokage….karena aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi menjadi Hokage…..Konohamaru…." ucap Naruto yang melirik ke Konohamaru lalu pergi dengan melambaikan tangan. Sedangkan Konohamaru memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

Jauh ditempat sesosok pria tua. "kau masih punya jalan yang panjang untuk menjadi seorang ninja…" ucap pria tua itu yang melihat ke bola kacanya.

 **^ Di Kediaman Namikaze ^**

Dimalam hari diterangi bintang dengan bulan bersinar terang begitu indah.

"Minato ini formulir Naruto…." Ucap Sandaime yang menyerahkan berkas formulir kepada Minato.

"jadi ini foto Naruto…cukup menyeramkan…." Ucap Minato yang tersenyum melihat foto Naruto di berkas formulir pendaftaran milik anaknya.

"bagaimana keadaan Kushina dan Menma…?" Tanya Sandaime kepada Minato yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum melihat foto Naruto sambil mengelap air matanya yang tumpah tak terbendung lagi.

"Menma sudah mulai baikan besok Dia bisa masuk ke akademi lagi untuk kelulusannya dan pembagian tim sedangkan Kushina masih dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik…" ucap Minato tertunduk sedih.

"bukankah sudah sering aku katakan…bahkan Tsunade saja sudah memperingati kalian….." ucap Sandaime yang terharu dengan keadaan keluarga Minato.

"hmm…aku tahu…ini salahku…..seharusnya aku menyadarinya lebih awal….aku…tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi…" ucap Minato yang sudah pasrah dan begitu sedih.

Sedangkan dikamar Kushina terus saja memanggil nama Naruto dalam tidurnya. " Naruto…Kaa-san mohon….kembalilah…nak…." ucap Kushina yang menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Sandaime…arigato sudah menggantikan ku pagi tadi….besok aku akan kerja lagi…" ucap Minato.

"sebaiknya tidak usah dulu….lebih baik kau mengurus Kushina dan Menma…terlebih dahulu…" ucap Sandaime menyarankan Minato untuk libur lagi.

"tidak apa-apa Sandaime….arigato untuk semuanya…dan untuk apa yang kau berikan pada Naruto…" ucap Minato berterima kasih.

"apa yang kau katakan…aku juga merasa bersalah dengan pengabaian Naruto…bahkan Dia sekarang masih tidak memperdulikanku…" ucap Sandaime yang tertunduk lemas.

"baiklah…ini sudah terlalu malam besok kita lanjutkan…" ucap Sandaime lalu pamit pulang.

"arigato Sandaime…" ucap Minato menundukan badannya mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Sesampainya didalam, Minato menyusun berkas-berkas formulir pendaftaran hingga tidak sengaja melihat formulir pendaftaran Naruto. "Naruto…." Ucapnya menatap foto di formulir pendaftaran lalu melihat ke arah pajangan foto yang terlihat foto keluarga dan hanya Naruto saat masih bayi saja yang ada difoto keluarga sisanya tidak ada sama sekali.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	15. Chapter 15

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 15:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Akademi Ninja ^**

Suasana dikelas seperti biasa dengan keributan dan kesibukan masing-masing dari mereka. "kyaaaa…." Teriak fansgirl yang melihat Sasuke dan Menma yang menyilaukan dan mempesona.

"ohayo Naruto-kun…." Ucap salam Hinata yang masih malu-malu menatap Naruto.

"ohayo juga Hinata…." Balas salam Naruto kepada Hinata tanpa menatap atau pun melirik sama sekali dan terus berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"ohayo Naruto….." ucap salam Menma dengan tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Semua orang kaget karena tidak seperti biasanya Menma mengucap salam kepada Naruto. Biasanya Menma akan berlagak di depan Naruto, mengejek atau menghinanya. Tentunya Naruto tidak membalas salam Menma dan terus saja berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Menma yang tidak mendapat respon yang baik hanya diam menundukkan kepala merasa sedih. Sedangkan mereka yang melihatnya agak merasa kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak membalas salam Menma.

"apa-apaan Naruto itu….?" Pikir mereka yang tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto.

"cih…kurang ajar sekali Dia itu…." Pikir mereka lagi.

"ohayo mina…." Ucap salam Iruka sensei yang masuk ke kelas langsung memecahkan suasana tegang dikelas.

"ohayo Sensei….." ucap mereka serentak.

"baiklah untuk pengumuman kelulusannya…SELAMAT…kalian semua lulus ujian Genin…..dan untuk sekarang langsung di lanjut dengan pembagian team…." Ucap Iruka sensei yang di awali dengan kegembiraan namun menjadi tegang kembali karena pembagian team.

Jauh dari tempat itu seorang pria tua beserta dengan beberapa orang yang ikut melihatnya. "inikah lulusan terbaik akademi…..Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma…?" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"ya…" ucap pria tua itu.

"sangat menarik…." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang merupakan seorang wanita dengan mata merahnya.

"ya…" ucap pria tua itu yang ikut mengomentari sambil melihat dari bola kaca itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto..ya…." pikir seseorang berambut putih yang memakai penutup muka yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya saja yang melihat dari bola kaca.

"Naruto…." Pikir salah seorang yang juga memperhatikan Naruto dari bola kaca itu.

"Naruto kenapa dia hanya diam saja….?" Tanyanya dalam pikir pria tua itu juga yang memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya diam tertidur saja di dalam kelas dari bola kaca tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain pun juga hanya diam melihat Naruto saja.

"mulai hari ini, kalian semua akan menjadi seorang ninja….meskipun begitu kalian masih Genin…ini akan semakin sulit….mulai sekarang kalian akan dibagi dalam 3 orang dan melaksanakan misi di bawah Sensei Jounin kalian…" ucap Iruka sensei yang mendapat respon dari murid-muridnya.

"3 orang untuk satu team…?" pikir mereka.

"aku membayangkan siapa yang akan satu team dengan Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun…?" Tanya Ino.

"entahlah…" dibalas oleh Sakura dengan iner yang buruk.

"akulah yang akan menjadi rekan se team dengan Sasuke-kun dan Menma-kun…." Pikir iner Sakura yang tidak mau kalah.

"team 3 orang ya….hanya memperlambatku saja…ya…selama dengan Menma ini akan tetap baik-baik saja…" pikir Sasuke.

"semoga aku dengan Naruto…." Pikir Menma yang melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan Iruka.

"team telah dibentuk dan kekuatannya berimbang…akan ku umumkan…." Ucap Iruka sensei lalu melihat kertas yang dia pegang.

"selanjutnya Team 7…Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Uuzmaki Karin…" ucap Iruka mengumumkannya.

"hmmmm…..baguslah…" pikir Sasuke.

"selanjutnya Team 8….Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino…" ucap Iruka mengumumkannya lagi.

"jadi aku tidak se team dengan Naruto…." Pikir Hinata kecewa. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum dan Shino hanya memegang kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya kerennya.

"sialan…" pikir Sakura dengan iner buruknya.

Sedangkan Ino begitu geram karena tidak se team dengan Sasuke dan Menma. "kenapa wanita berpikir Sasuke dan Menma sehebat itu….?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tenangnya yang melihat para wanita begitu geram dan kesal karena tidak se team dengan Sasuke atau pun Menma.

"kau tidak tahu itu Shikamaru…?" Tanya Ino yang kesal dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"ya…aku bukan wanita…." Jawab Shikamaru dengan tenangnya.

"itulah kenapa kau tak terkenal dikalangan wanita…" ucap Ino yang mengerti dengan perkataan Shikamaru sekaligus membandingkanya.

"aku tidak mau se team denganmu…" ucap Ino lagi dengan meremehkan Shikamaru.

"Team 10….Ino Yamanaka, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akimichi Chouji…" ucap Iruka mengumumkannya.

"sepertinya kita se team…." Ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Ino semakin geram.

"bersama gendut itu…" pikir Ino yang semakin lemas dengan teamnya.

"dan terakhir….Team 0 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Sai…." Ucap Iruka mengumumkan team terakhir.

Naruto hanya menguap dengan rasa kantuknya. Sedangkan Sai begitu senang. " hehehe…akhirnya…." Pikir Sai dengan bangga dalam hatinya. Dan Sakura benar-benar sangat geram karena harus se team dengan Naruto. "sialan sanaro….." pikir Sakura dalam inernya.

"itu semua team yang telah dibentuk…." Ucap Iruka menjelaskan lalu dipotong oleh Karin.

"ano….Iruka sensei…kenapa aku masuk kedalam team Sasuke dan Menma…mereka kan lulusan terbaik….?" Tanya Karin yang dalam perasaanya menolak se team dengan mereka.

"apa-apaan dia….?" Tanya dalam pikiran para murid lain terutama fansgirl termasuk Ino dan Sakura yang merasa geram karena Karin tampak menolak ber team dengan Sasuke maupun Menma.

"mereka memang lulusan terbaik namun inilah alasan pemilihan team agar kekuatannya berimbang…." Ucap Iruka menjelaskan.

"jika kau tidak suka….cukup diam saja nantinya…." Ucap Sasuke kepada Karin.

"sudah-sudah…aku tahu perasaanmu Karin…" ucap Menma dengan tersenyum kepada Karin.

Karin hanya bisa menunndukkan kepala dengan kekecewaannya. "kenapa aku tidak se team dengan Naruto…..Sai begitu beruntung…" pikir Karin yang dalam hatinya begitu kecewa.

"siang nanti akan ku perkenalkan dengan Sensei Jounin kalian…sampai nanti siang…." Ucap Iruka sensei kepada murid-muridnya.

Disuatu tempat jam makan siang terlihat di atas akademi tempat istirahat. "dengar…selama kau se team dengan ku, ikuti instruksiku…." Ucap Ino kepada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang makan nasi onigirinya.

"ya…ya…ya…" ucap Shikamaru tidak begitu perduli dengan perkataannya.

"dia menjadi sangat galak, jika ada yang mau berdebat dengannya…" pikir Shikamaru terhadap Ino.

"kapan-kapan kita bikin acara barbeque ya…." Ucap Chouji yang tidak mengerti dengan suasana tersebut.

"ohhhh…." Ucap Ino yang kepalanya merasa pusing dengan tingkah Chouji se teamnya.

"Sai…." Ucap Shikamaru yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Sai yang diam-diam menyerang Sasuke sedang memakan bekalnya.

Shikamaru, dan Ino yang melihatnya kaget dengan kejadian tersebut. "dasar bodoh, kau Sai kan…" ucap Sasuke yang diserang oleh Sai yang tertutup dengan pintu jendela sehingga Shikamaru dan Ino tidak dapat melihat kejadian yang berlangsung begitu cepat.

"sial diamlah…" ucap Sai yang menyerang Sasuke.

"Sai aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau menyakiti Sasuke-kun walaupun kau juga tampan…." Ucap Ino geram tapi merasa tidak tega juga bila harus melawan Sai.

"apa yang terjadi…." Ucap Shikamaru dan Ino yang kebingungan.

"heh bodoh…" ucap Sasuke di hadapan Sai yang terikat lalu keluar dari jendela sehingga terlihat oleh mereka.

"Sai dikalahkan oleh orang yang ditantangnya…." Ucap Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung menilainya.

"tentu saja…Sai masih belum sebanding dengan Sasuke-kun…" ucap Ino yang dalam hatinya masih ada perasaan cemas terhadap Sai yang tampan itu.

Jauh di tempat duduk dengan berjatuhannya daun-daun yang berguguran dengan hembusan angin segar.

"kau tak seharusnya bersedih….mulai sekarang, setidaknya aku akan berada di team yang sama dengan Sai-kun…" pikir sedih Sakura yang berada di tempat duduknya sedang siap memakan bekalnya.

"tapi….meski aku berusaha menjadi feminim…aku tidak bisa seperti itu…keningku terlalu lebar sebagai perempuan…apa yang harus ku lakukan….." pikir Sakura yang tidak jadi memakan bekalnya lalu tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke di depannya sedang bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar.

"huh…tidak mungkin….Sasuken-kun menatap ku…dengan pandangan yang romantis….." Pikir Sakura yang melihat Sasuke begitu dalam menatapnya. Sakura yang merasa malu hanya dapat memaling muka ke arah Samping kanan.

"kau…punya kening yang lebar….itu membuat ku ingin menciumnya…." Ucap Sasuke dalam hayalan Sakura.

"itu hanya untukmu…" ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke yang juga bagian dari hayalannya.

"yup benar….aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang percaya pada cerita dongeng…itu tidak mungkin…" pikir Sakura yang lemas tak yakin pada dirinya.

"kau punya kening yang indah…" ucap Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"apa…" ucap Sakura yang begitu kaget dengan perkataan yang akan dikeluarkan Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

"itu membuatku ingin menciumnya…." Ucap Sasuke yang begitu menatap Sakura dengan dalamnya.

"waaaa…..dongeng ini menjadi nyata…" pikir iner Sakura.

"atau itu yang akan di katakan Menma…" ucap Sasuke yang membuat lemas Sakura.

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatau…?" Tanya Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura.

"apa itu…?" Tanya Sakura.

"apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto…?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menanyai tentang Naruto.

"Dia cukup mengganggu dan senang ketika aku melakukan kesalahan….Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku….Dia hanya mengganggu….yang ku inginkan hanya…kau menerimaku, Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura tampa basa-basi.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tersakiti dengan perkataan Sakura, dia menggenggam tinjunya begitu erat. "menerimamu….katamu….?" ucap Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang tidak menentu.

"akanku lakukan apapun untuk itu….." ucap Sakura lalu memajukan dirinya untuk siap berciuman.

Sasuke yang melihat hanya spontan tidak bisa apa-apa selain kebingungan dengan semua yang terjadi. "kenapa…? Kenapa…? Kenapa aku harus sakit perut di saat seperti ini…." Pikir Sasuke yang memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"ada apa…?" Tanya Sakura yang terganggu dengan ciumannya tadi.

"aku akan segera kembali…." Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi dengan memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Sasuke-kun sangat pemalu…kurasa dia perlu bersiap-siap dulu…" ucap Sakura yang mukanya masih memerah.

Setelah sampai di toilet Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi Sai. "hampir saja…aku akan kembali ke wujud asalku karena sakit perut…sial, kenapa itu terjadi di saat penting seperti ini…?" ucap Sai yang merasa kesal karena terganggu dengan rencananya.

"Naruto mengganggu ya….Dia berkata seperti itu…..ketika aku menjadi Sasuke aku bisa lebih tahu banyak tentang pikirannya….memangnya apa yang salah dari Naruto…menggangu saja tidak pernah…kenapa orang banyak berpikiran jahat terhadapnya padahal dia sangat baik…." Pikir Sai yang masih dalam toilet.

"tapi ini pasti salah Naruto juga….tidak pernah membuang susu basi itu…jadinya aku yang terminum….siaaaaallllllaannnnnn….." pikir Sai lagi.

Di tempat duduk Sakura berdiri dan merasa begitu gembira melihat Sasuke datang dengan arah yang sama dengan sewaktu Sai yang perwujudannya Sasuke pergi ingin ke toilet. "oh, Sasuke-kun sangat pemalu…apa kau sudah siap..? aku sangat gembira…" ucap Sakura yang begitu gembira.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak begitu perduli dengan perkataan Sakura dan hanya melewatinya saja. "hei…Sasuke-kun…" panggil Sakura yang melihat Sasuke hanya melewatinya saja.

"dimana Sai….?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"oh, kau menganti topik pembicaraan lagi….." ucap Sakura.

"kalau begitu…dimana Naruto…?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengganti pertanyaannya.

"jangan yang itu lagi….lupakan tentang Naruto…yang dia lakukan hanya mengganggu saja itu pasti karena tidak di besarkan dengan baik….kau tahu sendirikan dia punya orang tua….dia mau menang sendiri dan selalu bertindak semaunya…jika orang tuaku pasti sangat marah…tidak seperti Menma yang memiliki sikap yang baik….jika kau sendiri tidak akan ada yang memarahimu….itulah kenapa dia seperti itu…." Ucap Sakura yang membuat semakin menyesakkan hati Sasuke dengan perkataannya.

"kesepian….itu yang kulihat dimatanya….seolah-olah dia di tinggalkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi…..itu lebih buruk dari pada dimarahi orang tua dan…." Ucap Sasuke terhenti sesaat.

"ada apa denganmu…?" ucap Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Sasuke.

"kau menganggu saja…" ucap Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura.

Sakura begitu kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke dengan perasaan yang begitu tidak mengenakan di hatinya.

Sedangkan di toilet Sai sudah selesai dengan urusan perutnya. "sial…akhirnya selesai sudah…" ucap Sai membersihkan pantatnya dengan tisu.

"kurasa Sakura masih menunggu…" ucapnya lagi sambil merapikan celananya.

"ohhhhhhhh….." teriak Sai yang melihat Sasuke setelah keluar dari toiletnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" ucap Sai yang berhenti dihadapan Sasuke.

"aku menggunakan jutsu dasar….Nawanuke no jutsu…" ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan menyamar menjadi aku…?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kupikir akan menjadi menyenangkan, jadi aku lakukan…" ucap Sai lalu menyiapkan kuas dan kertas gulungan.

"sial…dia akan melakukannya lagi…" ucap Sasuke yang bersiap diri dengan serangan yang akan di lancarkan Sai.

 **BROOOOOOTTTTTHHHH…..**

Suara perut berbunyi dengan begitu keras. "perutku…" ucap Sai yang memegang perutnya.

"to…toilet…" ucap Sai lalu langsung menuju ketoilet tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

"si…sialannnnnnnn…kau Narutooooooooo…" teriak Sai yang begitu kesakitan dalam toilet.

"dasar baka….." ucap Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sai seperti itu.

Kembali ketempat Sakura yang begitu merenungkan perkataan Sasuke. "kau menggangguku..ya…?" pikir Sakura yang terus merenungkan perkataan Sasuke.

"begitu ya…jadi ini yang di rasakan Naruto selama ini yang tidak memiliki seorang teman pun…" pikir Sakura yang juga teringat akan kejadian malam itu.

"aku harap bisa menjadi lebih ramah lain kali…." Pikir Sakura dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"sialan apa yang kumakan tadi….?" Ucap Naruto memegang perutnya yang sakit sambil terus berjalan.

"Naruto….senyum…senyum…" pikir Sakura yang mencoba tersenyum walaupun terpaksa.

"mari kita kembali kekelas….Naruto…" ucap Sakura kepada Naruto. Namun hanya dilewati Naruto saja.

"sial…." Ucap Naruto yang merasa kesakitan lagi dan lari mencari toilet lagi.

"dasar baka….Naruto…" teriak Sakura yang geram pada Naruto yang lari mengabaikannya.

"apa yang sedang terjadi….dan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini dasar sialannnnnnnnnnnnn….." ucap Naruto di dalam toilet.

Di dalam ruangan kelas akademi terlihat Team 7 dan Team 0 yang masih duduk dibangkunya masing-masing, sedangkan murid yang lain telah pergi dari kelasnya bersama dengan Sensei pembimbing mereka masing-masing.

"Dia terlambat…" ucap Sakura yang mulai kesal karena Sensei pembimbing mereka belum datang juga.

"sialan…kenapa hanya Sensei di team kita yang terlambat…?" ucap Sai yang kesal.

"itu benar…team yang lain sudah pergi dengan Sensei mereka yang baru…" ucap Menma yang juga merasa kesal dengan Sensei mereka yang terlambat.

"Iruka sensei juga telah pergi…." Ucap Karin yang merasa geram juga menunggu Sensei barunya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menguap lalu tidur kembali dan Sasuke hanya diam dengan bertopang dagu saja.

"hei…apa yang kau lakukan Sai….?" Ucap Sakura yang melihat Sai sedang memasang jebakannya dengan meletakkan penghapus di atas yang di apit dengan pintu.

"ini salahnya karena terlambat…" jawab Sai yang sudah kesal lalu tersenyum evilnya.

"yang benar saja…..kau akan terkena masalah…aku tidak mau tanggung jawab…" ucap Sakura berkacak pinggang menceramahi Sai yang berkelakukan seperti itu.

Sedangkan iner Sakura begitu senang dengan jebakan tersebut. "aku suka jebakan ini…." Pikir iner Sakura.

"seorang Jounin tak akan terjebak oleh jebakan seperti itu….." ucap Sasuke santai dengan bertopang dagunya. Sedangkan Menma dan Karin ikut mengangguk saja.

"uuuooooohhhhh…." Naruto yang menguap lalu tertidur lagi yang hanya dibalas sweatdrop yang lainnya.

"itu benar….dasar baka….." ucap Sakura yang ikut menyetujui perkataan Sasuke.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang yang menggeser pintu dan terkena jebakan dari Sai. "hahahaha…Dia kena jebakanku…." Ucap Sai yang di iringi dengan tawanya.

"ma…maaf Sensei….aku berusaha menghentikannya…tapi Sai-kun tetap melakukannya…." Ucap Sakura meminta maaf namun dalam inernya. "good…" pikir iner Sakura dengan memasang kedua jempolnya bersamaan.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang meliriknya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat termasuk dengan Menma dan Karin. "yang benar saja…apa dia benar-benar Jounin….?" Pikir Sasuke yang melirik ke arah orang yang menggeser pintu itu.

"apa dia benasr-benar seorang Jounin….?" Pikir Menma yang juga meliriknya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang asik tertidur kini terbangun karena ulah Sai yang begitu berisik.

"bagaimana ya…?kesan pertamaku pada kalian…?baiklah aku benci kalian…." Ucap pria Jounin berambut putih dengan penutup muka yang terlihat hanya mata kanannya saja setelah mengambil penghapus yang terjatuh kerena ulahnya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop kecuali Naruto yang masih menguap dengan muka datarnya.

"sudah-sudah…maafkan saja mereka Senpai…" ucap seorang pria Jounin yang di ikuti juga seseorang lagi di belakangnya. "apa kita sudah bisa lanjut…?" Tanya pria yang di belakangnya.

"kalau begitu…kita pergi ke atap…." Ucap pria berambut putih lalu pergi bersama dengan para Jounin dengan di ikuti murid-muridnya.

 **^ Atap Akademi ^**

"baiklah sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing…." Ucap pria berambut putih tersebut.

"perkenalan….apa yang harus kami katakan…?" Tanya Sakura yang kebingunangan

"seperti kesukaan, tidak kau sukai, cita-cita, hobi, ya…seperti itulah…" ucap pria berambut putih yang duduk di atas pagar atap akademi.

"sebelum itu…perkenalkan dirimu dulu…." Ucap Sai.

"Aku….?namaku Hatake Kakashi….kupikir tidak perlu menyebutkan hobiku seperti kalian….aku tak pernah memikirkan cita-citaku….kalau hobiku ada banyak dan salah satunya kalian belum cukup umur…" ucap pria berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Kakashi.

"kalau Aku Yamato…aku juga berpikir sama untuk tidak perlu menyebutkan hobiku…cita-citaku…soalnya aku tidak memikirkannya sama sekali….." ucap pria Jounin yang memakai penutup muka yang sama seperti Nidaime Hokage.

"Aku…Gekko Hayate….dan aku tidak berpikiran untuk menyebutkan hobi, cita-cita, atau pun kesukaanku…karena itu sangat membosankan….." ucap pria Jounin itu yang bernama Hayate.

"pada akhirnya kita hanya tahu nama mereka saja…" ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Karin.

"selanjutnya giliran kalian…dimulai darimu rambut merah…" ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Namikaze Menma…yang ku suka berlatih bersama Tou-san dan Ero-sannin…hobi ku juga berlatih dan menjadi kuat….yang tidak ku suka dango dan orang-orang pengkhianat….cita-citaku ingin menjadi Hokage yang melampaui Tou-san ku…." Ucap Menma dengan jelas.

"ohhh…benar-benar putra Yondaime Hokage…." Pikir Kakashi.

"selanjutnya kau pantat ayam…" ucap Kakashi menunujuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke…banyak hal yang kubenci, tapi tidak seperti kebanyakan orang…dan aku punya mimpi yang kupikir tidak akan hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi tapi aku punya ambisi…ambisiku adalah memulihkan nama baik Clanku tanpa satu pun kegagalan dengan membawa kembali seseorang itu walau pun harus membunuhnya….." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"semoga bukan aku yang ingin dia bunuh…" pikir Sai dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun tetap keren…." Pikir Sakura dengan muka merahnya.

"ahhaaaa…aku tahu itu…" pikir Kakashi.

"yang pakai kacamata…giliranmu…" ucap Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Karin.

"namaku Uzumaki Karin….yang kusuka berkumpul bersama orang yang ku sayangi…..hobi ku membaca…..cita-citaku menjadi Kunoici terbaik didesa dan berguna tanpa membebani orang lain…." Ucap Karin dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"hmmm…bagus juga…" pikir Kakashi.

"selanjutnya kau pinky…" ucap Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"namaku Haruno Sakura…apa yang ku suka…maksudku…siapa yang ku suka adalah kyaaa….dan hobi ku maksudku…cita-citaku adalah kyaaa..." ucap Sakura yang terus memandangi Sasuke.

"dan yang kau benci…?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Naruto…" ucap Sakura dengan jelas.

"gadis seusianya mungkin lebih tertarik pada cinta dari pada ilmu ninja….ahhaaaa…dasar fansgirl…" pikir Kakashi.

"dasar fansgirl tingkat tinggi…" pikir Yamato dan Hayate.

"aku…aku..aku…" ucap Sai dengan semangat menunjuk tangannya.

"ya…silahkan zombie…" ucap Kakashi.

"aku bukan zombie dasar baka….." teriak Sai kesal di panggil zombie.

"namaku Sai…yang kusuka berkumpul dan bercanda bersama-sama….hobiku menggambar dan melukis…..hal yang kubenci adalah mengatai orang lain yang belum tentu kesalahannya…cita-citaku menjadi ninja terhebat sepanjang masa…." Ucap Sai dengan bangga.

"baiklah terakhir…kau pirang…" ucap Kakashi menunjuk ka arah Naruto yang sedang menguap dari tadi dan tidak memperdulikan perkenalan mereka.

"aku….Uzumaki Naruto…..ada banyak hal yang ku benci dan tidak banyak yang kusuka…hobi ku bisa membaca juga bisa berlatih…..cita-citaku…mungkin lebih tepatnya ambisi….melampaui Hasirama Senju dan meneruskan keinginan Uchiha Madara….." ucap Naruto dengan jelas ditambah penekanan dan tatapan yang tajamnya.

Semua yang mendengar begitu kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. "tampaknya di cukup berbahaya…" pikir Hayate.

"apa dia bercanda dengan perkataannya….?" Pikir Yamato.

"tampak kebencian yang ada dimatanya penuh dengan kegelapan…." Pikir Kakashi.

"apa kau serius Naruto…?" pikir Karin.

"Naruto…bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage sama sepertiku…?" pikir Menma menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto…" pikir Sakura yang melihat Naruto tampak begitu serius dengan ucapannya.

Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang sedikit takut dengan apa yang di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"bagus…." Ucap Kakasih yang memecahkan suasana tegang itu.

"kalian semua punya karakter dan sangat menarik…kita punya misi besok…." Ucap Kakashi.

"baiklah misi seperti apa…?" Tanya Menma yang begitu semangat.

"pertama kita akan melakukan apa yang bisa kita lakukan…" jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"apa itu…?" Tanya Karin kebingunan.

"latihan bertahan hidup…" jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"kenapa kita perlu latihan…?" Tanya Sai yang begitu kebingunan.

"bukankah ini adalah misi…?" Tanya Sakura yang juga kebingungan.

"kami sudah berlatih banyak di akademi…." Ucap Menma.

"ini bukan latihan biasa…" jawab Kakashi.

"lalu latihan macam apa…?" Tanya Sai.

"huhuhummmhuhuhmmmhuhuhummmm" tawa Kakashi dengan sedikit di tahan.

"hei…apa yang lucu Sensei…?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai geram dengan sikap Senseinya.

"ya..baiklah, jika aku mengatakannya, kalian pasti akan terkejut…" jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa sedikit.

"dari 27 lulusan hanya 9 yang akan menjadi Genin….sisanya akan dikembalikan ke akademi….dengan kata lain, ini ujian yang benar-benar sulit dengan tingkat kegagalan mencapai 66% atau lebih…" ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Sedangkan yang lainnya terkejut dengan penuturan yang di sampaikan Sensei mereka didepan dengan perasaan yang merinding. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus menguap tanpa perduli dengan perkataan Senseinya di depan.

"hei….hei…kalian terkejutkan…" ucap Kakashi menambah rasa ketakutan pada murid-muridnya.

"itu gila…untuk melakukan itu..lalu buat apa test kelulusan itu…?" tanya Sai yang begitu cemas.

"oh itu…itu hanya untuk memilih siapa saja yang berpotensi menjadi Genin…" jawab Kakashi.

"apaaaaa…" kaget Sai tak percaya dengan penuturan Senseinya.

"ya itu lah caranya…kami yang akan memutuskan kalian gagal atau tidak…bawa peralatan ninja kalian…kita bertemu jam 5 pagi…." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan membuat murid-muridnya ketakutan.

"dan untuk Team 0 akulah Sensei kalian…" ucap Hayate membuka mulutnya yang dari tadi diam hanya melihat saja.

"dan Team 7 kalian akan ikut bersama ku…" ucap Kakashi.

"aku akan menjadi Sensei pembimbing kalian dalam menggantikan Kakashi senpai dan Hayate bila bertugas dalam misinya….untuk itu kalian pun akan ikut bersamaku…." Ucap Yamato yang di iringi oleh Kakashi dan Hayate berdiri dengan gaya kerennya di depan murid-muridnya.

"tidak mungkin apa aku akan gagal sekarang…lalu bagaimana caranya ini agar aku bisa lulus…?" pikir Sai yang sudah mulai cemas.

"aku akan berpisah dan tidak akan melihat Sasuke-kun dan Menma –kun lagi jika aku gagal…ini adalah perjuangan cinta…" pikir Sakura yang juga merasa cemas.

"sialannnn…..bagaimana bisa ini terjadi…aku harus lulus bagaimanapun caranya…" pikir Menma yang cemas dalam hatinya.

"apa aku tidak akan melihat Naruto-kun lagi dan Sai…" pikir Karin yang badannya sudah bergetar karena cemas dan takut.

Sedangkan tubuh Sasuke bergetar karena takut akan kegagalan dan cemas dalam hatinya. "aku tidak akan gagal dan bila gagal aku hanya perlu lulus kembali tidak perduli seperti apa pun aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan apa yang aku inginkan…." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri beranjak pergi. Getaran di tubuh mereka mulai berhenti akibat perkataan Naruto. Dan Kakashi, Yamato, serta Hayate cukup merasa kagum dengan perkataan Naruto yang tidak gentar dengan intimidasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"baiklah…kelas dibubarkan…oh lebih baik kalian melewatkan sarapan kalian atau kalian akan muntah…" ucap Kakashi yang membuat para muridnya terkaget dan menambah kecemasan serta kesan rasa takut, lalu pergi di ikuti oleh Yamato dan Hayate.

 **^ Kediaman Namikaze ^**

Malam hari yang tenang dengan cahaya bulan terang dan hembusan angin malam mampu menembus kulit hingga ketulang-tulangnya. Didalam rumah yang biasa dengan keributan dan keasikan mereka kini menjadi sepi dengan rasa yang tidak menyenangkan. Tampak keluarga Namikaze yang sedang makan bersama tidak lah sama seperti biasanya yang selalu asik dengan bercerita dan saling bercanda kini terasa hambar dengan pikiran mereka yang bisa terbaca. Begitu sedih dan kesepian, rasa penyesalan dan rasa sakit dalam hati karena menyakiti semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Menma bagaimana dengan Naruto apa dia baik-baik saja….?" Tanya Kushina pada Menma yang sedang makan bersama dengan Minato dan Naruko yang duduk disampingnya.

"hmmmm…Naruto baik-baik saja Kaa-san….." jawab Menma tersenyum pada Kaa-sannya.

"syukurlah…." Ucap Kushina yang menahan tangisannya.

"Kaa-chan sudah sehatkan…..?" Tanya Naruko yang merasa sedih dengan keadaan Kaa-sannya yang dalam kondisi kurang membaik.

"tenang saja Naruko-chan….Kaa-san baik-baik saja kok…" jawab Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya.

"benarkah….soalnya Kaa-chan selalu menangis di dalam kamar dan tampak selalu lusuh…" Tanya Naruko yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih.

"tenang saja….Kaa-san Cuma kelelahan…kalau istirahat pasti membaik lagi…." Jawab Kushina sedikit berbohong demi menenangkan anaknya.

"hmmmm….kalau begitu Kaa-chan harus banyak istirahat…." Ucap Naruko dibalas anggukan oleh Kaa-sannya.

"kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja….." pikir Minato yang juga merasa sedih apa lagi melihat keadaan Kushina yang selalu menangis dalam kamarnya sendiri, kondisinya pun tampak lusuh dan kurang bersemangat tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu cerah.

"Kushina…kamu istirahat dulu….biar aku yang akan membereskannya nanti…." Ucap Minato menyarankan ke istrinya.

"arigatou…Minato…." Ucap Kushina beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruko temani Kaa-chan ya…." Ucap Naruko di balas anggukan oleh Kushina lalu pergi kekamarnya.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **LOG OUT**


	16. Chapter 16

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 16:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Training Ground ^**

"ohayo…." Sapa Sakura dan Karin yang tampak masih mengantuk.

Sai terus berjalan yang masih tampak mengantuk seperti zombie berjalan. Sasuke seperti biasa sudah terbangun dan berjalan dengan santainya, begitu juga dengan Menma semangat mudanya sudah berapi-api. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus berjalan sambil tertidur. Hingga mereka berkumpul di tempat yang sudah di tentukan sejak awal.

Lama mereka menunggu, Sai yang sudah bosan menunggu kembali tidur dalam kantuknya, Sakura terus menunggu dengan rasa kesalnya, Karin yang juga menunggu sama seperti Sakura yang begitu kesal, Menma yang semangat muda berapi-apinya kini mulai memudar berganti dengan rasa kesalnya, sedangkan Sasuke terus berdiri menunggu dengan tangan melipat didepan dadanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dari tadi terus saja tertidur.

"oohaayooooo…." Ucap Kakashi datar yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka bersama dengan Yamato dan Hayate.

"kalian terlambat…." Teriak Sakura, Sai, Karin dan Menma bersamaan dengan rasa kesalnya yang mereka tahan.

"hmmm, ada nenek-nenek minta bantuan…..juga anak kecil yang sedang tersesat….lalu ada kucing hitam menghalangi jalanku tadi…." Ucap Kakashi beralasan.

"sama…"ucap Yamato dan Hayate yang juga beralasan seperti Kakashi.

Sakura, Sai, Karin, Menma, dan Sasuke sweetdrop, tapi tetap kesal dengan Senseinya yang beralasan tidak masuk akal. Sedangkan Naruto yang menguap bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak lalu berdiri karena melihat Senseinya telah datang.

"ehem…!baiklah…ini sudah diset sampai jam 12…." Ucap Kakashi yang telah menekan tombol alaram.

Sedangkan mereka hanya melihat saja menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari Kakashi.

"tugas hari ini adalah mengambil bel ini dari kami sampai siang nanti…." Ucap Kakashi menunjukkan kedua bel yang berbunyi.

"yang gagal tidak akan mendapatkan makan siang…..mereka akan di ikat disana dan aku akan makan siang di hadapan kalian…." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke arah tiang pohon yang berjumlah 3.

"jadi begitu rupanya…." Ucap Sasuke yang mengerti kenapa mereka tidak diperbolehkan sarapan.

"apa…." kaget Sai yang tertipu karena tidak sarapan.

"kami tidak boleh sarapan…." Ucap Karin yang juga mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"tapi, tunggu kenapa hanya 2 bel….?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung karena melihat hanya ada 2 bel saja.

"memang ada 2…jadi yang terakhir akan di ikat disana…orang itu dianggap gagal dalam misi dan akan dikembalikan kedalam akademi…mungkin hanya 1 orang pada akhirnya…atau bisa saja mengembalikan kalian bertiga….." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"kalian boleh menggunakan shuriken atau jutsu-jutsu kalian yang terbaik…." Ucap Hayate yang juga ikut menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan kedua bel yang berbunyi.

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengambil bel ini jika kalian tidak bersungguh-sungguh…" ucap Yamato juga menjelaskan secara detail.

"tapi itu berbahaya Sensei…" ucap Sakura yang merasa cemas.

"benar…kau saja tidak bisa menghindari jebakan penghapus…" ucap Sai yang juga merasa khawatir.

"di dunia ini, yang tidak punya kemampuan akan lebih sering mengeluh…dan ditinggalkan oleh pecundang…." Ucap Kakashi geram karena diremehkan.

"tapi…" ucap Karin yang juga agak Khawatir.

"dimulai saat aku memberi tanda dimulai…." Ucap Kakashi yang terpotong sesaat.

"pecundang katanya….dasar sialan…." Pikir Sai yang mengambil kunai dari kantong peralatan ninjanya menyerang Kakashi.

 **TAP…..**

Terlihat lah Kakashi yang sudah berada dibelakang Sai sedang mengacungkan kunai milik Sai bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kunai tersebut tepat dikepala Sai. "jangan terburu-buru…aku belum mengatakan mulai…" ucap Kakashi dengan datarnya.

Sedangkan yang lain begitu kaget dan mundur sedikit menjauh. "tidak mungkin…aku tidak bisa melihatnya…." Pikir Sakura.

"jadi inilah kemampuan Jounin…" pikir Sasuke.

"hebat…." Pikir Menma.

"tapi, tidak masalah…setidaknya kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk membunuhku…sepertinya aku mulai…menyukai kalian…" ucap Kakashi dengan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat di raut wajahnya.

"apa boleh kita mulai sekarang…?" Tanya Hayate yang sudah mulai bosan.

"tampaknya mereka sudah tidak sabaran…." Ucap Yamato yang juga tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah…siap kita mulai…." Ucap Kakashi dan semua nya sudah beraksi melompat dari tempat tersebut untuk menyembunyikan diri siap untuk menyerang kecuali Yamato dan Hayate bersama dengan Kakasih yang masih berada di tempatnya.

Jauh dari tempat survival ujian bertahan hidup. Dua orang tengah mengobrol santai sambil meminum teh dalam cangkirnya. "apa yang ingin kau ketahui…?" Tanya pria tua itu yang tidak lain adalah Sandaime yang menjadi lawan bicaranya adalah Iruka Umino.

"aku yakin kau kesini bukan sekedar ingin minum teh…." Ucap Sandaime pada Iruka yang terlihat percakapan mereka sangat serius.

"Jounin yang membimbing Naruto dan teman-temannya yang berada di Team 0 bersama dengan Team 7…seperti apa orangnya…?apa Dia orang yang keras….?" Tanya Iruka.

"maksudmu Hayate….Kakashi…dan Yamato…?apa kau khawatir…?" tanya balik Sandaime pada Iruka.

"aku mendengar kabar yang tidak bagus dan kenapa ada Team 0 dengan 2 orang Sensei pembimbing…?" ucap Iruka lalu berbalik bertanya.

"Team 0 atau disebut Team Zero adalah satu-satunya team yang dapat membantu setiap team dan bergabung kedalam setiap team sesuka hatinya dengan izin dari Hokage langsung….termasuk juga dalam membantu para Jounin…mereka yang berada diteam Zero memiliki hak istimewa…itulah kenapa mereka memiliki 2 Sensei Jounin pembimbing…." Ucap Sandaime menjelaskan.

Lalu Sandaime mengeluarkan sebuah buku. "apa ini…" Tanya Iruka penasaran.

"ini adalah daftar Genin yang gagal dalam team yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi…." Jawab Sandaime.

"boleh kulihat….?" Tanya Iruka lalu mengambil buku tersebut setelah dipersilahkan oleh Sandaime.

Cukup lama Iruka membaca buku tersebut. "ini lebih banyak dari yang kudengar…" ucap Iruka terkejut setelah membaca buku itu.

"tes yang diberikan Kakashi mungkin sedikit lebih sulit…" ucap Sandaime.

"dengan begitu , berarti tidak seorang pun yang lulus…" ucap Iruka yang menyimpulkan perkataan Sandaime.

"benar…Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan seorang pun…semuanya gagal…" ucap Sandaime.

Kembali pada tempat survival ujian bertahan hidup. Saat ini mereka semua tengah bersembunyi. "pada dasarnya, seorang ninja harus menutupi kehadirannya dan bersembunyi…" pikir Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato yang melihat sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada lagi alias bersembunyi. "baiklah semuanya bersembunyi dengan baik…." Pikir Kakashi termasuk Yamato dan Hayate.

Kecuali Naruto yang masih belum bersembunyi. "uuuuuooooooohhhh…" Naruto menguap sangat panjang lalu mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

Mereka semua melihatnya kebingungan dengan apa yang dipikiran Naruto sehingga tidak bersembunyi. "benar-benar tindakan yang bodoh…" pikir Sasuke dalam persembunyiannya.

"aduhhh…benar-benar menyusahkan…." Pikir Sakura.

"kenapa kau tidak bersembunyi Naruto…?" Tanya Hayate.

"apa kau pikir bisa mengambil bel dari kami semudah itu…?" Tanya Yamato pula dengan nada meremehkan.

Sedangkan Kakashi tampak tidak begitu perduli lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatannya. "akan kuajarkan taktik ninja…." Ucap Kakashi lalu terlihatlah sebuah buku kesukaannya.

"ada masalah….kenapa kau tidak menyerangku…?aku hanya penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya…jadi jangan khawatir…dengan lawan seperti kalian…tidak ada bedanya kalau aku membaca atau tidak…." Ucap Kakashi lalu membaca buku kesukaannya.

"sialan…benar-benar kuhajar dia…." Pikir Sai menyiapkan serangan dengan kuas dan kertas gulungannya.

Naruto yang melihat seperti itu hanya menganggap biasa saja. Setelah selesai mengorek telingannya yang terasa gatal. Naruto mendekat dengan mengeluarkan tangan kirinya yang dari tadi selalu berada di saku celananya. Sedangkan Kakashi terus saja membaca sambil melirik ke arah Naruto, berpikir apa yang akan terjadi, Yamato dan Hayate hanya melihat saja dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto.

"aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hal yang begini…bagaimana kalau kita melakukan dengan cara yang lebih aman…" ucap Naruto datar yang terus berjalan lalu berhenti dihadapan Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate yang menatap bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"maksudmu…?" Tanya Yamato bingung.

"aku akan memberikan apa yang kalian inginkan…." Ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan 3 buah buku dan memperlihatkan kepada mereka bertiga.

"apa…bagaimana bisa….?" Tanya mereka bertiga dalam pikirannya yang begitu kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"bagaimana….apa kalian mau menukarnya dengan bel itu…?" Tanya Naruto yang jelas membuat kaget semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"apa kau mau menyogok kami….?" Tanya balik Kakashi.

"siapa bilang ini adalah sogokan….?ini hanya negosiasi….jika Sensei mau tinggal mengambilnya dan itu tergantung dari keinginan Sensei…." Ucap Naruto membenarkan kekeliruan Senseinya.

"hmmmm…kau pikir kami tidak tahu itu…." Ucap Hayate dengan gaya yang sok kerennya.

"itu benar…bagaimana mungkin kami akan menerimanya…." Ucap Yamato dengan gaya kerennya juga.

"itu benar…kami ini masih lah polos dan suci…kami tidak bisa menerimanya…." Ucap Kakashi pula. "sialan…gue mau itu…." Pikir Kakashi yang sebenarnya menginginkan buku tersebut.

"gue harus dapatkan buku langka itu….bagaimanapun caranya….?" Pikir Hayate yang juga menginginkan buku itu.

"tenang saja…kalau sudah selesai gue dekatin Naruto…hahaha…dan dapatin buku langka yang maknyos itu…." Pikir Yamato yang tengah sabar menunggu dengan rencanannya yang brilian.

"Sensei tidak perlu menunggu lama…lagi pula tidak ada gunanya menyimpan bel itu lama-lama…karena pada akhirnya pasti bisa direbut dengan cara kerja sama team…Sensei juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan dengan mangambil buku ini dengan menyerahkan bel itu…kita sama-sama di untungkan….Sensei dapat buku ini tanpa kesusahan dan gratis…maka aku mendapatkan bel tanpa harus kesusahan juga yang pada akhirnya Sensei akan mendapat belnya kembali…." Ucap Naruto bernegosiasi dan tampa sadar Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate termakan jebakan dari Naruto.

"hmmmm….kurasa tidak ada pilihan….jika kau sangat memaksa…" ucap Hayate beralasan lalu menukarkan belnya dengan buku itu.

"hohoho….aku sangat senang…akan kubaca ditempat yang aman…" pikir Hayate merasa sangat senang

"ya…mau bagaimana lagi…kau begitu sangat memaksa…" ucap Kakashi yang juga beralasan untuk menukarkan belnya dengan buku itu.

"asik gue dapat buku langkanya…." Pikir Kakashi dengan senangnya.

"hmmm…tentu saja…." Ucap Yamato yang juga ikut beralasan dan mengambil buku tersebut yang diserahkan oleh Naruto satu-persatu kepada Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato serta Naruto mendapatkan ke empat bel tersebut.

Semua yang bersembunyi kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan mudahnya Ia mendapatkan bel itu tanpa bertarung atau pun bersembunyi mencari celah dan kesempatan untuk menyerang serta merebut bel itu.

"Sai….Sakura…." teriak Naruto lalu melemparkan ke dua bel itu ke arah mereka berdua.

Sai dan Sakura yang merasa di panggil dan melihat apa yang dilempar ke arah nya lalu mengambilnya dan terlihat bel di tangan mereka.

"Karin…" teriak Naruto lagi lalu melempar kedua bel itu ke arah nya. Tentu saja Karin langsung menyahut dan mengambil yang di lempar Naruto ialah dua buah bel yang kini berada ditangannya.

"terserah kau mau memberikan kepada siapa…itu bukan urusanku lagi…" ucap Naruto yang beranjak pergi dari sana.

Semua orang kaget dengan yang dilakukan Naruto menyerahkan ke empat bel tanpa tersisa untuknya sama sekali.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto….?kau sudah tidak memiliki bel sama sekali…" ucap Sai yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"aku sudah memilikinya dari awal….dan aku memberikannya pada kalian….." ucap Naruto datar.

"kenapa kau memberikan mereka belmu yang sudah jelas kau tidak akan lulus jika tidak memilki bel sama sekali…?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

"aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan rekan se teamku hanya untuk ke egoisanku…" jawab Naruto yang membuat Kakashi membulatan kedua bola matanya kaget akan perkataan Naruto yang mengingatkan tentang masa lalunya. Begitu juga Hayate dan Yamato terkaget dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Hayate Sensei….ambilah…" ucap Sai menyerahkan bel itu.

"aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan teman ku hanya untuk ke egoisanku…" ucap Sai.

"aku juga Sensei…" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau yakin Sakura….?" Tanya Hayate.

"hmmm….aku tahu kalau aku membuang kesempatan, tapi….aku juga tidak bisa melakukannya hanya karena ke egoisanku…." Jawab dengan di awali anggukan Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"maaf teman-teman…aku juga tidak bisa melakukan ke egoisanku dan meninggalkan rekan se teamku….." ucap Karin yang juga ingin menyerahkan bel itu kepada Kakashi.

"kenapa…bukankah kau bisa….?" Tanya Kakashi yang terpotong oleh perkataan Karin.

"aku tidak bisa memilih…karena aku juga tidak bisa meniggalkan rekan se team ku…." Jawab Karin.

"yare…yare…mau bagaimana lagi…aku pun juga tidak bisa…." ucap Menma yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sambil tersenyum yang mengerti akan perkataan Karin.

"hmm…aku tidak ingin di tolong oleh pecundang itu…setidaknya lebih baik kembali ke akademi…." Ucap Sasuke yang merebut satu bel dari Karin lalu meyerahan pada Kakashi.

"jadi kalian semua ingin kembali ke akademi hanya demi seorang rekan dari pada ke egoisan kalian…kalian ini benar-benar tidak berguna…." ucap Kakashi yang menatap mereka semua dengan tajam. Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka kalau Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate saling mengangguk memberi tanda dalam sebuah isyarat.

"hmmmm….kurasa kalian memang harus….." ucap Kakashi sambil berpikir begitu juga Yamato dan Hayate.

"heh…itu tidak jadi masalah bagiku…." Ucap Sasuke.

"mau bagaiman lagi…harus kembali ke akademi…" ucap Menma pula.

"lagi pula kami adalah satu team…." Ucap Karin yang diikuti anggukan oleh Sakura.

"kami… **LULUSKAN** …." Ucap Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate bersamaan.

Mendengar perkataan Sensei Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate. Mereka begitu kaget merasa tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataan Senseinya. "apa lulus…?" tanya Sai kebingungan.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan kami lulus…?" Tanya Menma yang juga kebingungan.

"itu benar kenapa bisa kami lulus…?" Tanya Sakura yang benar-benar kebingungan.

Sedangkan Karin, Sasuke dan Naruto diam dalam bingungnya. "kalian adalah yang pertama yang lulus…sampai sekarang…semuanya hanya mematuhi kata-kataku…." Ucap Kakashi memberitahu sambil tersenyum.

"ninja harus mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi…." Ucap Hayate yang menjelaskan.

"dalam dunia ninja mereka yang melanggar peraturan disebut sampah…" ucap Yamato yang juga ikut menjelaskan.

"tapi…mereka yang tidak menghargai sahabatnya lebih buruk dari sampah…" ucap Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit biru.

Sai yang mengerti ucapkan Senseinya hanya meneteskan air mata bahagianya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil merasa sangat senang, Karin yang tersenyum sambil mengelap air matanya yang sedikit menetes, begitu juga Menma yang juga ikut meneteskan air mata bahagianya. "Dia…dia sangat…keren…." Pikir Menma. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang ikut merasa senang meskipun sulit baginya mengekspresikan wajah bahagianya dengan tersenyum.

"itu saja latihannya…kalian semua lulus…Team 7 mulai besok akan menjalanan misinya…" ucap Kakashi dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan dibalas dengan rasa gembira mereka.

"hore aku…sekarng menjadi ninja…aku berhasil menjadi ninja…aku seorang ninja…" ucap Menma yang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Sedangkan Karin tertawa kecil sambil mengelap air mata bahagianya. "syukurlah…" ucap Karin.

"begitu juga Team 0 mulai besok sudah bisa menjalankan misinya…" ucap Hayate dengan tersenyum lebar dan dibalas dengan kegembiraan mereka.

"yo…hoooo….besok misi…." Ucap Sai yang kegirangan.

"ha'i…" ucap Sakura menganguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya meskipun dalam hatinya merasa sangat senang.

"dan karena Menma yang tidak mendapatkan belnya kita harus mengikatnya ditiang serta makan bersama dihadapan Menma…" ucap Kakashi tersenyum kecil melirik ke arah Menma.

"apaaaa…..ini tidak mungkinnnnn…" teriak Menma yang tidak terima dengan cara Senseinya begitu juga dengan tatapan dan lirikan teman-temannya.

Mereka semua makan bersama dengan Menma yang di ikat ditiang setelah alaram berbunyi tanda hari waktu sudah habis dan memasuki jam makan siang. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka ada yang menyuapi Menma dengan bekalnya Menma yang masih penuh. "Sensei…aku ingin pulang…karena latihannya sudah selesai….lagi pula aku sudah lelah dan masih banyak pekerjaan lainnya…." Ucap Naruto yang beranjak pergi tidak ikut makan bersama mereka.

"hmmm….kenapa Naruto?…bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan….?" Tanya Hayate.

"itu hanya berlaku untuk kalian….tidak bagiku…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"ayolah….jangan terlalu canggung begitu…kita ini sama-sama team kan…" ucap Kakashi membujuk Naruto. Begitu juga Yamato yang ikut mengangguk karena ucapan Kakashi dan membujuk Naruto.

"itu benar Naruto…meskipun kita beda team….setidaknya berkumpul seperti ini akan terasa menyenangkan…." Ucap Karin yang juga membujuk Naruto dengan menarik tangannya begitu juga dengan Sakura yang juga mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendukung perkataan Karin dan ikut menarik tangan Naruto.

"Naruto…." Pikir Menma menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih melihat Naruto tidak ikut makan bersama.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil memakan bekalnya dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan semua itu. "ayolah kita ini teman…kan…" ucap Sai yang membujuk Naruto.

"ahhhaaaa….baiklah…." ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas beratnya lalu duduk ikut makan bersama.

Menma yang melihat Naruto duduk kembali dan ikut makan bersama hatinya merasa senang kembali. Sasuke tetap saja tenang memakan bekalnya tanpa perduli dengan itu semua. Sai merasa senang dengan kembalinya Naruto ikut makan bersama, begitu juga dengan Kakashi, Yamato dan Hayate tersenyum melihat Naruto juga ikut makan bersama dan melihat murid-muridnya berkumpul bahagia. Dan tidak lupa pula melihat Sakura yang menyuapi Naruto serta Karin yang tidak mau kalah dengan Sakura lalu mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Jauh dari tempat itu dan masih berada di tempat Sandaime dan Iruka yang masih mengobrol. "selama ini Kakashi belum pernah meluluskan seorang pun….." ucap Iruka.

"Iruka….aku tidak begitu tahu apakah itu bagus untuk anak-anak yang ingin menjadi ninja…akan tetapi…Kakashi mungkin benar…." Ucap Sandaime mencoba untuk membuat Iruka mengerti.

"kalau begitu aku harus pergi…" ucap Iruka yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya berpamitan pada Sandaime yang merasa kalau dia mulai mengerti dengan ucapan Sandaime.

"dengarkan aku Iruka….tidak perduli apapun hasilnya…Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik…" ucap Sandaime.

"bukannya aku berpikiran yang buruk…Sandaime-sama….hanya saja…aku khawatir dengan Naruto….karena yang aku takutkan bisa saja terjadi…." Ucap Iruka menundukkan kepala merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"maksudmu….?" Tanya Sandaime yang bingung pada perkataan Iruka.

"Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang sulit ditebak….dan kemampuannya sulit diukur….bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Shisui saja sulit untuk menenangkan Naruto bila sudah berada dalam puncak emosionalnya….." ucap Iruka.

"aku hanya berpikiran akan menjadi sulit bagi orang yang keras kepala menjadi Sensei pembimbingnya…" ucap Iruka yang tetap merasa khawatir.

Sandaime begitu kebingungan dengan perkataan Iruka. "jujur saja aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Naruto…..hanya hal-hal kecil yang kutahu tentangnya yang bisa membuat ku sedikit bisa dekat dengannya…bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa mendapatkann chakranya…Naruto sangat tertutup dan penyendiri…tidak terlalu banyak bicara…" ucap Sandaime yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih jika melihat keadaan masa lalu Naruto.

"Sandaime-sama…bukannya Naruto tertutup atau pun penyendiri…ia juga bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu semua tentangnya…tapi tidak ada yang ingin mencari tahunya sendiri….dari awal Naruto sudah berpikir kalau dia memang sendiri dan akan terus menyendiri…itulah yang membuat aku khawatir…." Ucap Iruka yang memberitahu kebenaran tentang Naruto.

Sandaime kaget membulatkan kedua bola matanya akan penuturan Iruka sebagai orang yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto. "kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki chakranya?….menurut penuturan Shisui-san….dari awal Naruto sudah memiliki chakranya…." Ucap Iruka yang membuat Sandaime kembali terkejut dengan penuturan Iruka.

"itu tidak mungkin…apa kau berpikir kalau Hiashi berbohong dan berpikiran kalau kebohongannya hanya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze…?" Tanya Sandaime dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu…Hiashi-sama tidak mungkin berbohong…apa lagi dia seorang kepala Clan Hyuuga…" ucap Iruka yang membenarkan perkataannya.

"jadi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi…?" Tanya Sandaime pada Iruka penasaran.

"menurut penuturan Uchiha Shisui…chakra Naruto disegel…." Ucap Iruka memberitahu.

"disegel…?apa maksudmu….?dan bagaiman mungkin Hiashi sebagai kepala Clan Hyuuga salah dalam penglihatannya…..?" Tanya Sandaime yang semakin tidak mengerti.

"bukannya salah tapi….hanya tidak mampu melihatnya…." Ucap Iruka.

"tidak mampu…bagaimana mungkin….mata Byakugan dapat melihat sampai ketitik chakra sekalipun…..apa kau berpikir ada yang jauh lebih baik dari itu….?" Tanya Sandaime yang semakin bingung dengan perkataan Iruka.

"bahkan untuk mata Sharingan pun juga tidak mampu mengetahui misteri dari kekuatan milik Naruto….." ucap Iruka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"hanya Mangekyu Sharingan yang mampu melihat kekuatan misterius milik Naruto….itu yang di ungkapkan oleh Uchiha Shisui setelah dia melihatnya dengan kedua matanya menggunakan Mangekyu Sharingan miliknya…" ucap Iruka lagi.

"bagaiman mungkin bisa….?" Tanya Sandaime dalam keterkejutannya.

"entahlah….tapi sesuai dengan perkataan Shisui-san…aliran chakra Naruto dibenamkan dan disegel oleh sesuatu yang gelap….sangat pekat….ketika melihatnya dengan Mangekyu Sharingan sesuatu yang gelap dan pekat itu ingin membenamkannya juga seolah-olah terhisap oleh lubang hitam yang gelap, dingin dan pekat….tidak mampu bergerak seperti dicengkram oleh monster yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari para Biju…." Jawab Iruka menjelaskan dengan tatapan yang serius dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar merasa akan ketakutan didalam hatinya.

Sandaime yang mendengar penuturan Iruka membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut seakan-akan tidak percaya. "itu tidak mungkin ada yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari para Biju…" ucap Sandaime dengan tatapan serius dan kembali tenang mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi dalam keterkejutannya.

"pada awalnya aku juga tidak percaya…akan tetapi itu menjadi bukti kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki aliran chakranya lagi…..dengan cara mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu gelap dari dalam tubuhnya…." Ucap Iruka.

"tampaknya apa yang kau bicarakan masuk akal….tapi bagaimana caranya Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan misteriusnya yang mampu menyegel aliran chakranya….?" Ucap Sandaime yang mulai mengerti perkataan Iruka dan balik bertanya.

"aku juga tidak tahu…tapi sesuai yang dikatakan Shisui-san…..ketika emosi Naruto tidak stabil maka sesuatu yang gelap itu akan keluar dari tubuhnya…..menurut cerita Shisui sebelum Naruto benar-benar memiliki chakranya lagi…..Naruto pernah kehilangan teman yang di anggap keluarga barunya…..saat itu lah puncak emosinya tidak stabil dan mampu membunuh semua para Shinobi yang mengincarnya yang telah membunuh teman yang dianggap keluarga barunya…para Shinobi itu mati secara mengenaskan dengan menyisakan tubuh yang utuh tanpa mengeluarkan darah dan organ serta tulang-tulangnya remuk tidak tersisa…." Ucap Iruka menjelaskan dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar merasa ketakutan.

Sandaime benar-benar terkejut dengan penuturan Iruka kedua bola matanya membulat hampir keluar dari liangnya. "kenapa Shisui tidak melaporkan kejadian itu…?" Tanya Sandaime serius, yang menganggap kalau informasi ini sangatlah penting dan harus dilaporkan.

"bukannya Shisui-san tidak ingin melaporkan kejadian tersebut atau pun mengatakan kebenarannya…..tetapi tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mempercayainya…" ucap Iruka yang jelas membuat Sandaime mengerti akan pemikiran Shisui.

"jadi begitu ya….selain tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya….para Shinobi itu juga tetap akan mengejar Naruto…Danzo benar-benar keterlaluan…." Pikir Sandaime.

"arigatou Iruka…..karena kamu….aku juga mengerti…kenapa kau begitu khawatir…..tapi percayalah…karena kau pun orang yang paling dekat dan cukup tahu tentang Naruto…..setidaknya kita mampu menekan sedikit emosinya…..dengan cara kita…." Ucap Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

Iruka yang mengerti perkataan Sandaime telah kembali pulih dari rasa gematar ditubuhnya. "hmmm…aku mengerti…." Ucap Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

Sore harinya dengan hembusan angin dan bertebaran daun yang gugur hingga terlihat disekitar dataran desa Konohagakure. Disuatu ruangan Hokage terlihat Yondaime Hokage sedang duduk dengan berhadapan beberapa Jounin yang berkumpul setelah tes survival mereka dengan para Geninnya masing-masing untuk melaporkan hasil dari tes tersebut.

"maaf-maaf aku terlambat….tadi ada beberapa halangan…..seperti ada kucing hitam dan nenek-nenek minta bantuan…." Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum eye smilenya muncul bersama Yamato dan Hayate hingga membuat semua orang diruangan sweetdrop.

"baiklah…semua sudah berkumpul….bagaimana dengan hasil dari para Genin kalian…?" Tanya Minato yang langsung pada intinya setelah bangun dari sweetdropnya.

"Team 10 lulus…mereka akan menjadi team yang mampu bekerja sama dengan baik…" ucap Asuma melapor dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Team 8 lulus….mereka akan menjadi team yang sempuran sebagai team pelacak…" ucap Kurenai melaporkan teamnya dengan agak merasa bangga.

"Team 7 dan Team 0 lulus dengan baik….." ucap Kakashi dan Hayate melaporkan hasil dari tes survivalnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah mereka.

Semua orang yang di dalam ruangan terkejut, karena Kakashi selalu menggagalkan para Genin dibawah bimbingannya. Akan tetapi ada yang tidak begitu terkejut karena itu hal yang cukup biasa karena adanya lulusan terbaik akademi di bawah bimbingan Kakashi.

"tentu saja…kau memiliki lulusan terbaik akademi….selain cerdas pasti memiliki kemampuan yang terjamin di masa yang akan datang…" ucap Kurenai yang agak iri karena Kakashi mendapatkan semua Genin terbaik berada dibawah bimbingannya.

"bukan karena itu…." Ucap Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ternyata kau sekarang sudah pandai merendahkan diri….Kakashi…." ucap Asuma.

"ini semua karena Naruto…." Ucap Kakashi membenarkan yang membuat semua diruangan bertambah keget termasuk Minato.

"hmmm…..bagaimana mungkin….seseorang yang tidak memiliki chakra bisa mengalahkan Jounin…." Ucap Asuma yang tidak percaya akan perkataan Kakashi.

"Naruto tidak mengalahkan kami…tapi dia mampu membuat kami meluluskannya termasuk semua team yang bukan berada di teamnya…tanpa bertarung dengan kami dia mampu mengambil lonceng itu dari kami….." ucap Hayate menjelaskan dengan monoton dihadapan Minato hingga membuat semua orang kaget dengan perkataannya kecuali Kakashi, Yamato, dan Sandaime yang mengerti akan perkataan Hayate.

"ba…bagaiman bisa…kau pasti bercandakan Hayate…?" Tanya Kurenai dalam kegetnya.

"Hayate tidak bercanda…..Naruto melakukan negosiasi kepada kami dengan menukarkan lonceng dan memberikan semua loncengnya kepada rekan se teamnya dan…" ucap Yamato menjelaskan namun terpotong dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"dengan teamku…..dan semua rekan team ku dan team Hayate merelakan kembali ke akademi hanya karena Naruto yang tidak memiliki lonceng akan kembali ke akademi lagi…" ucap Kakashi yang memtong perkataan Yamato.

"itu sudah cukup bagi kami meluluskan mereka….dengan kerja sama yang jauh lebih baik…." Ucap Hayate menyambung perkataan Kakashi.

Semua orang yang di ruangan mengerti perkataan Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate. "jadi begitu…ternyata hebat juga Naruto…." Ucap Asuma sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya…tanpa bertarung dia bisa melakukan itu….benar-benar kemampuan yang cukup berbahaya…" ucap Kurenai kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"ya sebenarnya…aku juga ingin bertukar dengan Hayate…." Ucap Kakashi yang ingin bertukar dengan Hayate sebagai Jounin pembimbing.

"sayangnya aku menolak Kakashi-san…" ucap Hayate dengan senyum evilnya mengarah pada Kakashi.

"sialan kau Hayate…" ucap Kakashi kesal dengan senyum evil Hayate.

"ohhhh…" kaget Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato yang melihat Sandaime sedang asik membaca buku terlangka sama milik mereka.

"bagaimana bisa….?" Tanya mereka pada Sandaime.

"hehehe….tentu saja Naruto yang memberikannya…." Ucap Sandaime dengan senyum evil penuh kemenangan.

"sialan kau Sandaime-sama…..benar-benar curang…." Piker mereka sangat kesal.

"apa kau bisa memberitahuku tentang Naruto lebih banyak lagi…?" Tanya Minato yang lepas dari kekagetannya dan bosan melihat Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate yang sedang berkelahi dalam pikiran dengan Sandaime tentang buku harem mereka.

"hmmmm…..satu hal lagi…keinginan Naruto atau lebih tepatnya ambisinya…melampaui Hasirama Senju dan meneruskan keinginan Uchiha Madara…" jawab Kakashi yang membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan penuturan Kakashi kecuali Hayate, Yamato, dan Sandaime yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"kau bercanda kan…Kakashi….?" Tanya Kurenai tidak percaya.

"hmm…lagi pula dia tidak bisa melakukan itu…karena tidak memiliki chakra…." Ucap Asuma yang melepaskan ke kagetannya.

"apa kau yakin Kakashi…?" Tanya Minato menatap serius pada Kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi, Yamato, dan Hayate.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sandaime menyerahkan sebuah buku kepada Minato. "itu adalah semua kemampuan Naruto yang selama ini ia tunjukan padaku dan Tsunade selama latihan….." ucap Sandaime yang membuat semua orang di sana termasuk Minato terkejut dengan perkataan Sandaime yang ternyata selama ini bersama Tsunade melatih Naruto.

"bagaimana bisa….dan kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau selama ini kalian melatih Naruto…?" Tanya Minato yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dalam buku itu termasuk semua orang yang juga sudah melihatnya.

"kau tidak bertanya Minato….lagi pula kau tidak begitu perduli dengannya jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu…." Ucap Sandaime monoton hingga membuat Minato tertunduk sedih.

"ini tidak mungkin…bagaimana bisa….Naruto kan tidak memiliki chakra….?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Naruto sejak awal sudah memiliki chakra….hanya saja chakranya tersegel…." Ucap Sandaime serius.

"tersegel….bagaimana mungkin….?" Tanya Asuma yang belum lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"siapa yang menyegel chakra Naruto…?dan pasti Hiashi bisa melihat hal yang ganjil…itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan…?" Tanya Minato yang seolah tidak percaya akan perkataan Sandaime.

"sulit dikatakan…tetapi yang mampu melihat kekuatan misterius Naruto hanya lah pengguna Mangekyu Sharingan…dan yang menyegel chakra Naruto juga kekuatan misteriusnya….." ucap Sandaime serius dan membuat semua orang membulatkan mata terkaget akan perkataan Sandaime.

"jadi bisa dikatakan ada sesuatu yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto…." Tanya Minato.

"hmmmm…tapi sudah kukatakan…sulit untuk dibicarakan….dan sulit pula kalian untuk mempercayainya…" jawab Sandaime yang menatap ke arah semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"hmmm…kurasa yang dikatakan Sandaime benar…kuharap bisa mengetahui tentang Naruto lebih dalam lagi…" ucap Kurenai menundukkan kepalanya begitu juga yang lainnya mengerti akan perkataan Sandaime.

"baik lah…kurasa pertemuan Jounin pembimbing telah selesai…kalian bisa kembali dan besok misi pertama akan dimulai…" ucap Minato pelan dan dibalas anggukan semuanya.

"ha'i…" ucap para Jounin yang kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Dan kembali sepi hingga tersisa 2 kage yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"bagaiman keadaan Kushina…?" Tanya Sandaime.

"sudah cukup membaik, meskipun masih mengigau dan memanggil-manggil nama Naruto…Kushina mengalami depresi dan tekanan berat karena kejadian itu…" ucap Minato lesu.

"apa kau tau tentang Naruto…Sandaime…?" Tanya Minato serius.

Sandaime menarik nafas beratnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentangnya…tapi akan ku beritahu semua tentang Naruto yang ku tahu…." Ucap Sandaime lalu menceritakan semua tentang Naruto bahkan bagaimana kembalinya chakra Naruto.

Minato yang mendengar penuturan Sandaime terkejut membulatkan kedua bola matanya seolah keluar dari liangnya lalu menarik nafas beratnya seolah menambah tekanan baginya mengetahui bagaimana penderitaan Naruto yang selama ini ia jalani.

"Naruto…maafkan Tou-san…." Gumam Minato meneteskan air matanya.

"arigatou Sandaime-sama…" ucap Minato yang dibalas senyuman oleh sandaime.

"kurasa kau sudah mengerti…Minato…" pikir Sandaime.

 **^ Kediaman Namikaze ^**

Malam hari yang diterangi bulan yang bersinar dengan hembusan angin malam. Ditempat kediaman keluarga Namikaze. "Menma….bagaimana dengan Naruto hari ini…?" Tanya Kushina pada Menma sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto baik-baik saja…dan karenanya aku bisa lulus…" jawab Menma pada Kaa-sannya dengan tersenyum.

"syukurlah…apa Naruto terluka…?" Tanya Kushina lagi.

"tidak….Naruto tidak terluka sama sekali dan kami makan bersama…." Jawab Menma tersenyum.

"syukurlah…pasti sangat menyenangkan….." ucap Kushina merasa senang.

"hmmmm…" ucap Menma mengangguk.

"sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan ini….." ucap Minato yang mulai membuka pembicaraan yang serius.

"bicara tentang apa Minato…?" Tanya Kushina bingunng melihat suaminya.

"tentang Naruto…" jawab Minato yang membuat semua diruangan terkejut kecuali Naruko yang masih makan tanpa terganggu sama sekali.

Setelah Minato menceritakan tentang Naruto, dari kesukaan, hal yang tidak disukai, kemampuan hingga awal dimana Naruto memiliki chakranya lagi. Kushina merasa sangat terpukul dengan penderitaan Naruto dan Menma sangat sedih setelah mendengar cerita dari Tou-sannya.

"maaf Kushina…aku tidak bisa memendamnya dari mu…aku ingin kamu juga tahu tentang Naruto….aku ingin memulai dari awal lagi…." Ucap Minato meminta maaf pada Kushina dengan kepala yang tertunduk sedih.

"tidak apa-apa Minato…aku sangat senang mendengarnya…setidaknya aku bisa lebih tahu tentang Naruto….aku ingin Naruto kembali lagi seperti yang dulu pernah berkumpul bersama lagi.…." ucap Kushina sambil mengeleng kepalanya dan menahan tangisannya.

"Naruto…maafkan Nii-san…." Pikir Menma yang menahan air matanya.

"ada apa Kaa-chan…?kenapa Kaa-chan ingin menangis…?" Tanya Naruko yang melihat Kaa-sannya seperti ingin menangis.

"tidak sayang….Kaa-san tidak menangis…Kaa-san hanya kelilipan…" ucap Kushina berbohong.

"benarkah…?" Tanya Naruko lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina.

"kalau begitu…jika Kaa-chan merasa lelah lagi…Naruko akan menemani Kaa-chan…" ucap Naruko tersenyum sambil memeluk Kushina.

"hmmm….arigatou Naruko…." Ucap Kushina yang memeluk anaknya yang terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **LOG OUT**


	17. Chapter 17

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 17:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Di pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konohagakure, hembusan angin segar menerbangkan daun yang berguguran dengan kicauan burung menambah merdunya suara siulan dari anak-anak di desa Konohagakure yang tengah asik bermain.

Tengah hutan yang lebat terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya.

"Sasuke, di titik B…" ucapnya dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"Karin, dititk C…." ucapnya dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"Naruto, dititk A…." ucapnya dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"kau terlambat Sai…." Ucap seseorang dari alat komunikasi earphone

"ok, Team 7 dan Team 0 segera beraksi…" perintah dari seseorang dengan alat komunikasi earphonenya

"Menma…jangan terlalu cepat….." intruksi seseorang dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"Sakura segera hadang…." Perintah seseorang lagi.

"target telah berpindah…" ucap Menma memberitahu.

"ok, ikuti terus…." Intruksinya.

 **OOOOOAAAARRRHHHHH…..**

Suara auman yang berlari ke arah semak-semak belukar dengan tatapan yang tajam. Terlihatlah beberapa orang keluar dari persembunyiannya sedang mengincar targetnya.

"baiklah dia disana…" ucap Sasuke yang memberitahu.

Lalu mereka berpindah lagi dari tempat persembunyian sambil menunggu aba-aba dari pemimpin mereka.

"berapa jarak dari targat….?" Tanya Sesorang dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"5 meter, aku siap kapan saja…" Jawab Naruto bersiap-siap.

"aku siap juga…" ucap Karin tanpa ragu-ragu.

"aku juga…" ucap Sasuke juga dengan tegas.

"jangan tanya aku….kapan saja selalu siap…" ucap Sai dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"selalu siap…." Ucap Sakura bersiap.

"aku juga…" ucap Menma tengah bersiap.

"ok….bergeraklah…" aba-aba dari alat komunikasi earphone.

"lakukan…." perintah dari seseorang itu.

Lalu mereka semua keluar dari persembunyian dan melompat ke arah target.

"aku menangkapnya…." ucap Menma yang dicakar-cakar oleh targetnya

"apakah ada pita ditelinga kanannya…?" Tanya seseorang memastikan.

"apa kau yakin itu Tora…?" tanya seseorang lagi untuk memastikannya.

"aku sangat yakin…" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah misi untuk menangkap peliharaan yang hilang sudah selesai…" ucap salah seorang dari alat komunikasi earphone memberitahu.

"apakah tidak ada misi yang lebih berbahaya dari ini…Hayate sensei…..?" teriak Sai yang kesal dari alat komunikasi earphone.

 **^ Akademi Ninja Di Ruang Penerimaan Misi ^**

"ohhh!…Tora yang manis…!aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu…" ucap Istri penguasa negara Hi yang memeluk kucingnya.

 **MISI : ISTRI PENGUASA NEGARA HI. NYONYA SHIJIMI DAN TORA (KUCING)…SELESAI…**

"kalau mencari kucing itu sangat mudah…" ucap Menma tertawa sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tak heran kalau dia lari…" ucap Sakura yang melihat penderitaan kucing dipeluk oleh majikannya yang gendut.

"hmmm…." Ucap Karin yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"ok…." Ucap Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan Yamato dan Hayate.

"misi berikutnya untuk Team 0 Hayate….pergi ke kota tetangga..untuk menjaga anak kepala Dewan berbelanja…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato yang membacakan misi dari kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"dan untuk Team 7 Kakashi membantu menggali kentang…." Ucap Yondaime terpotong.

"tidaaaaakkkkkk…." Teriak Menma yang tidak terima dengan misinya.

"itu benar…tidak…tidak…terima kasih…" teriak Sai juga yang tidak terima dengan misinya.

"cukup..aku ingin melakukan misi yang lebih menantang…." Ucap Menma yang ingin mengganti misinya.

"beri aku misi yang lain…" ucap Sai yang juga ingin mengganti misinya yang jauh lebih menantang.

"itu benar setidaknya berikan misi yang tidak membosankan…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"itu benar…" pikir Sasuke yang juga sudah bosan dengan misinya.

"dasar berisik…Menma dan Sai juga ikut-ikutan…." pikir Sakura kesal dengan tingkah mereka.

"aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi…" pikir Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato dengan tampang lusuhnya.

"kalian ini baka…!kalian baru saja menjadi seorang Genin…pada awalnya semua ninja naik tingkat perlahan-lahan dan memperoleh pengalaman dari misi yang sederhana…" ucap Iruka yang menjelaskan berusha menghentikan tindakan ketidak sopanan mereka.

"tapi…selama ini kami mendapatkan misi murahan…" teriak Sai yang tidak terima.

"itu benar berikan misi yang jauh lebih menantang…" teriak Menma yang juga setuju dengan pendapat Sai.

 **BUKKKHHH**

Sai mendapat pukulan jitakan kepala dari Hayate, begitu juga dengan Menma yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Kakashi.

"jika pengalaman dari misi yang sederhana bagaimana mungkin bisa naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi…percuma jika memiliki kemampuan yang hebat jika pengalamannya rendah…." Ucap Naruto datar dan kena jitakan dari Hayate juga karena ikut-ikutan.

"hentikan ini..jangan membuat masalah…." Ucap Hayate setelah menjitak kepala kedua muridnya.

"hentikan…" ucap Kakashi setelah menjitak kepala Menma.

"aduuuhhhh…" ucap Sai, Menma, dan Naruto yang kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena jitakan.

"ahhhaaaaa….sepertinya aku perlu menjelaskan pada kalian maksud dari misi…" ucap Sandaime yang turun tangan ikut menjelaskan. Sedangkan Minato hanya menggerakkan topi Hokagenya sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"dengar…!setiap hari desa menerima berbagai permintaan…mulai dari menjaga anak sampai pembunuhan…semua permintaan itu dicatat dalam daftar permintaan…daftar permintaan itu di kelompokkan menjadi A, B, C, dan D…sesuai dengan tingkat kesulitannya…di desa ini…juga terbagi secara berurutan dimulai dari Yondaime Hokage lalu Aku dan permintaan itu dibagi mulai dari Jounin, Chunin, dan Genin…kami dari ninja kelas atas membagi permintaan itu…kepada ninja berdasarkan kemampuannya…dan jika misi ini berhasil, kita akan mendapatkan uang dari klien…namun kalian baru saja menjadi Genin..misi tingkat D adalah yang terbaik bagi kalian…." Ucap Sandaime menjelaskan secara detail.

"kemarin aku makan ramen dengan daging…hari ini makan ramen miso…" ucap Sai yang sedikit mengeluh karena harus makan makanan yang sama seperti Naruto.

"aku juga baru makan dango dan beberapa makanan ringan…" ucap Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengorek telinga yang terasa gatal dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sandaime.

"dengarrrrrr…" teriak Sandaime yang kesal dengan tingkah mereka mencueki penjelasannya.

"ma..maaf kan aku…" ucap Hayate sambil menundukan badannya.

"maafkan aku…." Ucap Kakashi yang juga meunudukan badannya meminta maaf. Tidak luput pula dengan Yamato yang juga ikut meminta maaf.

"kenapa kau selalu menasehatiku…aku ini bukan bocah lagi seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Jiji…aku ini laki-laki…dan sepantasnya seorang laki-laki tidak harus mengeluh…" ucap Naruto yang berhenti mengorek telinganya.

"itu benar…aku ini laki-laki yang kuat…." Ucap Sai yang tidak mau kalah dari Naruto.

"dan aku juga bukan seorang bocah yang harus dilindungi terus…" ucap Menma dengan gaya sok coolnya.

"Ahhhaaa…pasti nanti aku yang dimarahi…" gumam Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato dengan tampang yang semakin lusuh.

Mendengar ucapan mereka, Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime, dan Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mengagumkan mereka. "ternyata mereka sudah mulai dewasa…terutama Naruto selalu memiliki ciri khasnya…" pikir Sandaime tersenyum.

"Naruto…kau benar-benar mengagumkan…" pikir Minato tersenyum dibalik topi Hokagenya.

"baiklah…kalau kalian bersikeras..aku akan memberikan misi tingkat C…kau akan mengawal seseorang…..dan aku ingin Team 7 dan Team 0 kembali bekerja sama dibawah bimbingan Kakashi…" ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"benarkah…" ucap Sai yang merasa senang

"siapa…apa dia tuan besar atau seorang putri…?" tanya Menma yang juga merasa senang.

"apa…kenapa kami bergabung lagi dengan Team 0…?" tanya Sasuke.

"karena misi ini tingkat C dan kalian juga baru menjadi Genin..kuharap kalian bisa mengerti jika ingin tetap menjalankan misi ini.." jawab Yondaime Hokage.

Sasuke hanya dapat menahan kesalnya karena harus bergabung bersama Team 0 lagi. Karena Sasuke merasa mampu menyelesaikan setiap misi dengan teamnya saja. Sedangkan mereka hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan dari Yondaime Hokage.

"jadi jangan terburu-buru…aku akan memperkenalkannya…." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"apa kau yakin Yondaime-sama…?" tanya Iruka pada Yondaime.

"hmmm…" jawab Yondaime dengan anggukan.

"santai saja dulu Iruka…" ucap Sandaime pada Iruka.

"silakan kau masuk…" panggil Yondaime.

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu hingga terlihat pria tua dengan botol minumannya yang berada ditangannya. "apa ini..?mereka hanyalah sekelompok bocah tidak berguna…" ucap pria tua itu lalu meminum minumannya dari botolnya.

Sedangkan Team 7 dan Team 0 yang diam melongok dengan tingkah pria tua itu.

"terutama kau, yang paling pendek dengan wajah yang sangat bodoh…" ucap pria tua itu setelah meminum minumannya.

"hahahaa…siapa yang paling pendek dengan wajah yang bodoh…?" tanya Sai sambil tertawa.

Lalu Sakura, Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin mendekat ke arah Sai seolah sedang mengukur tinggi mereka kecuali Naruto yang tidak perduli sama sekali dan tetap mengorek telinganya

"aku akan membunuhmu…." Teriak Sai yang sangat kesal.

"Dia itu orang tua…yang seharusnya kau lindungi…baka…." Ucap Hayate yang menahan Sai.

"apa lagi dengan bocah lemah dengan tampang bodohnya….apa dia benar-benar seorang ninja…?" ucap pria tua itu yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"apa kau ingin mencobanya….?" Tanya Naruto datar dengan tatapan tajamnya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya merasa kesal karena diremehkan.

"kau juga harus melindunginya…dasar baka…." Ucap Kakashi menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Namaku Tazuna…pembangun jembatan yang terkenal…..kau harus mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk melindungiku…sampai aku pulang ke negaraku dan meyelesaikan jembatan buatanku…." Ucap pria tua itu yang bernama Tazuna.

 **^ 30 Menit Kemudian Di Depan Gerbang Konohagakure ^**

"kau terlambat Naruto…" ucap Sakura yang kesal karena menunggu Naruto termasuk yang lainnya yang juga sudah menunggu.

"maaf aku tadi ke toilet sebentar dan tidak terasa jadi lama…." Ucap Naruto dengan alasannya.

"baiklah…kita berangkat…" teriak Sai dengan semangatnya.

"kenapa kau sangat bersemangat…?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan sikap Sai.

"kau tahu, sebelumnya aku belum pernah lagi keluar desa….." jawab Sai dengan semangatnya sambil memaling-malingkan kepalanya ke segala arah.

"uhummm…kau terlalu norak…." Ucap Menma mengangguk-angguk saja.

"hei apa dia bisa melindungiku…?" tanya Tazuna yang tidak bisa percaya melihat tingkah Sai.

"aku seorang Jounin dan aku akan mengawasinya…." Jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil pada Tazuna.

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Sai begitu sangat kesal karena diremehkan. "dasar Ji-san sialan…Dia benar-benar menyebalkan…aku akan tunjukan padanya beberapa hal…." Pikir Sai yang sangat kesal.

"oi…Ji-san…jangan remehkan seorang ninja..aku adalah ninja yang hebat…suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi ninja yang paling hebat dan sangat terkenal….namaku Sai…ingat itu…" ucap Sai dengan tersenyum gaya coolnya.

"hmmmm…itu benar jangan remehkan seorang ninja yang juga seperti ku…karena suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi seorang Hokage..namaku adalah Namikaze Menma…ingatlah itu…" ucap Menma yang juga ikut-ikutan dengan senyum semangatnya yang dia tahan dari tadi.

"Hokage adalah ninja nomor satu didesa ini…kan…?dan ninja sebodoh kalian tidak mungkin juga bisa menjadi ninja sehebat itu…" ucap Tazuna meremehkan sambil meminum minumannya.

"urusai….kami pasti akan menjadi ninja yang hebat…dan kau pasti akan mengakuinya…." Teriak Menma dan Sai yang kesal diremehkan.

"heh…mengakuinya…aku tidak akan pernah…dasar baka…bahkan jika sudah menjadi ninja hebat atau Hokage sekalipun…." Ucap Tazunan tetap meremehkan.

"apa…?akan kubunh kau…." Ucap Sai dan Menma yang sudah kesal.

"hentikan…baka…" ucap Kakashi yang menghentikan Sai dan Menma yang berkelakuan seperti itu.

"lalu bagaimana denganku…?apa kau akan mengakuinya…?" Tanya Naruto datar dihadapan Tazuna.

"dasar baka…kau pun juga…lihat tampangmu….yang lemah…." Ucap Tazuna meremehkannya juga.

"jadi kau benar-benar ingin mencobanya…." Ucap Naruto yang sudah ingin bersiap-siap dengan tinjunya.

"dasar baka…jangan kau ikut-ikutan juga….." ucap Kakashi yang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"tidak sekali ini saja…sekali saja…" teriak Sai dan Menma yang sudah kesal di ubun-ubun kepala. Sedangkan Tazuna sudah melaju ke depan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat sebuah tatapan tajam nan membunh dari atas pohon yang lebat.

 **^ Di Perjalanan ^**

"hei…Kakashi sensei…tujuan kita adalah Negara Nami kan…apakah di Negara Nami tidak ada ninja…?" Tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"tidak….tidak ada ninja di Negara Nami…tapi sebagaian Negara memiliki kebudayaan yang berbeda…terdapat di desa tersembunyi…dan di desa itu ada ninja….barbagai Negara yang ada dibenua ini…keberadaan desa shinobi yang menjadi kekuatan militer di Negara itu..oleh sebab itu…mereka mempertahankan hubungan dengan Negara antar Negara tetangga…meskipun itu desa-desa tidak di kuasai oleh ninja…kedudukan mereka sejajar dengan pemerintah…pulau kecil seperti Negara Nami …sulit untuk di pengaruhi oleh Negara lain…mereka tidak membutuhkan desa ninja….diantara Negara-negara yang memiliki desa ninja…seperti Negara Hi, Mizu, Rai, Kaze, dan Tsuci…karena Negara mereka sangat besar dan berkuasa…mereka di sebut Lima Negara Besar…Desa Daun Tersembunyi Konohagakure, Desa Kabut Tersembunyi Kirigakure, Desa Awan Tersembunyi Kumogakure, Desa Pasir Tersembunyi Sunagakure, Desa Batu Tersembunyi Iwagakure..hanya pemimpin Negara tersebut yang boleh memakai nama Kage…Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsucikage yang di sebut Lima Kage memerintah lebih dari sepuluh ribu ninja disetiap Negara diseluruh dunia…." Jawab Kakashi menjelaskan secara detail.

"wow…ternyata Hokage itu hebat sekali…." Ucap Sakura merasa kagum.

"tapi apa benar si Sandaime Jiji itu benar-benar hebat…tidak masuk akal" pikir iner Sakura ragu akan kehebatan Sandaime Jiji.

"hmmm….itu benar karena itu akulah yang bakal menjadi Hokage selanjutnya…" ucap Menma dengan gaya sok coolnya.

Sai juga yang membayangkan kalau Jiji Sandaime selalu kalah jika terkena jutsu mesum milik Naruto menjadi meragukannya. "ini tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…" pikir Sai yang ragu dengan kehebatan Sandaime Jiji yang kalah karena jutsu mesum milik Naruto.

"oi..kalian pasti sedang meragukan Sandaime-sama…kan…?" Tanya Kakashi pada mereka yang terlihat ekspresi mereka sangat meragukan Sandaime-sama.

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala seolah menjawab tidak. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam tidak perduli, begitu juga Karin yang diam dalam hayalannya terkagum akan kehebatan seorang Hokage.

"nah…tidak perlu khawatir…tidak ada pertarungan di misi tingkat C…." ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"jadi, kita tidak perlu khawatir jika bertemu dengan ninja asing…." Ucap Sakura senang di ikuti senyum anggukan Karin.

"tentu saja…" ucap Kakashi senyum tertawanya.

Diperjalan mereka terus berjalan tanpa hambatan hingga sampai di jembatan kecil lalu terus berjalan lagi tanpa menyadari sesosok ninja yang keluar dari genangan air dan menyerang mereka. Kakashi yang tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau sesosok ninja tersebut telah menyerangnya dengan rantai yang penuh dengan pisau tajam yang melilit ditubuhnya.

"apa…?" kaget mereka yang juga tidak menyadari sama sekali hingga terlihat Kakashi sensei telah terlilit oleh rantai dengan pisau yang tajam.

"yang pertama…" ucap sesosok ninja tidak dikenal menarik rantai hingga Kakashi tewas seketika di tempat.

Mereka yang melihatnya sangat kaget diam tidak berkutik. "aaakkkkkhhhh…." Teriak Sakura ketakutan yang tidak percaya melihat kematian Senseinya tepat di depan mata.

"Kakashi sensei…" teriak Sai yang begitu kaget.

"bagaimana mungkin…?" Tanya dalam pikiran Karin yang juga ketakutan melihat Senseinya tewas dalam seketika.

Sedangkan Menma, Sasuke, Naruto hanya dapat diam dalam kegetnya. "yang kedua…" ucap sesosok ninja itu langsung menyerang dengan cepat ke arah Sai. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menyerang dengan shuriken untuk menghentikan laju rantai yang siap membunuh Sai dan melemparkan kunai ke arah rantai sebagai daya penguat agar melekat di batang pohon sehingga tidak dapat dengan mudah di tarik lepas.

"tersangkut…" ucap salah seorang dari sesosok ninja tidak dikenal.

Lalu Menma langsung naik di kedua lengan besi yang bersenjata cakar dan menendang tepat dikedua wajah mereka.

"wow…" pikir Sai yang melihat kehebatan Sasuke dan Menma.

Setelah terkena serangan sekaligus senjatanya sudah tersangkut. Sesosok ninja itu langsung melepaskan rantainya dan meyerang ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat. "dia datang…" gumam Karin ketakutan melihat salah seorang sesosok ninja itu datang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Tazuna sangat keget sekaligus ketakutan. "aku harus melawannya…aku harus…" pikir Sakura yang melihat sesosok ninja itu datang ke arah mereka dalam keadaan ketakutan.

"awas…Ji-san…" ucap Karin dan Sakura tengah melindungi Tazuna dengan kunai mereka, tepat didepan mereka sesosok ninja itu akan menyerang mereka dengan cakar besinya.

Sasuke dan Menma sangat terkejut melihat kecepatan ninja tersebut dan merasa tidak mungkin sampai tepat waktu.

 **BUAAKKKHHHH…**

Terlihat sesosok ninja tidak dikenal yang baru saja menyerang Naruto sudah terkapar tak berdaya dan mulai bangkit lagi, lalu langsung membantu temannya menyerang Sakura, Karin, dan Tazuna dan sudah siap dengan cakarnya yang tajam akan menembus tubuh mereka.

 **AAAKKKKKHHHH….**

Terdengar suara dari kedua sosok ninja tidak dikenal sudah berada ditangan Kakashi yang mencengkram lehernya yang sudah dipastikan mereka tidak berdaya lagi.

Sai yang terjatuh lemas dengan kedua lututnya melihat Senseinya masih hidup dan mengalahkan kedua sosok ninja itu mulai tampak cerah diwajahnya yang ketakutan.

"yo…" ucap Kakashi menyambut mereka.

"kakashi sensei…masih hidup…" gumam Sakura yang merasa senang.

"syukurlah…." Gumam Karin dengan perasaannya senang.

"hmmm…dasar sok pamer…" pikir Sasuke.

"yare…yare….benar-benar sifatnya…" pikir Menma sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya melirik ke arah Kakashi. "jadi itu apa….?Kakashi sensei menggunakan jutsu Kawarami…" Tanya Sai dalam pikirnya yang lalu melihat ke arah tubuh Kakashi yang sudah berubah menjadi potongan kayu.

"maaf Sai..aku tidak dapat menolongmu…dan Naruto aku juga minta maaf….sampai membuatmu terluka…aku tidak mengira akan hal itu…kalian sampai tidak bisa bergerak…." Ucap Kakashi melirik ke arah Sai lalu ke arah Naruto yang terlihat darah mengucur dari tangannya, dan Kakashi sensei yang masih menenteng kedua sosok ninja tidak dikenal.

Setelah melewati ini, Tazuna hanya dapat menghela nafas leganya. "aku selamat…" pikir Tazuna.

"kerja bagus Sasuke…Menma…kau juga Sakura dan Karin…" ucap Kakashi pada mereka.

"aku tidak dapat berbuat apa pun…tapi Sasuke dan Menma…ini adalah pertarungan pertamanya…kenapa mereka tidak dapat merasakan takut sedikit pun…mereka telah menolongku dan tidak ada sedikit pun kotoran yang menempel ditubuh mereka…." Pikir Sai yang merasa tidak berguna dan lemah dihadapan mereka.

"oi…apa kau terluka….pecundang…?" Tanya Sasuke mengarah pada Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Sasuke…." Teriak Sai yang tidak terima.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya biasa dengan wajah datarnya. "tampaknya aku perlu latihan lagi…" pikir Naruto yang hanya menatap bekas luka ditangannya.

"hentikan Sai…cakar yang mereka gunakan itu beracun, kau harus mengeluarkan racun itu…kau juga Naruto…" ucap Kakashi pada Sai dan Naruto.

Sai hanya dapat diam di tempat menatap luka ditangannya. "kau harus membuka lukamu dan membuang darah yang beracun…jangan terlalu banyak bergerak…racunnya pasti cepat menyebar…." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan lagi.

"Tazuna-san…" ucap Kakashi yang ditanggapi oleh Tazuna.

"ada apa…?" Tanya Tazuna.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…Chunin dari desa Kirigakure…mereka terkenal sebagai ninja yang terus bertarung…walaupun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri…." Ucap Kakashi yang kini mereka sedang berkumpul di hadapan sesosok ninja yang tidak dikenal tak lain dari Kirigakure yang sedang terikat dibatang pohon.

"bagaimana kau tahu pergerakan kami…?" Tanya salah seorang ninja dari Kirigakure.

"tidak mungkin ada genanngan air dihari yang cerah seperti ini…dan disini sudah berhari-hari tidak turun hujan…" jawab Kakashi dengan entengnya.

"kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau membiarkan bocah-bocah itu bertarung…?" Tanya Tazuna pada Kakashi.

"kalau aku ingin membereskan mereka…itu sangat mudah…tapi….ada yang ingin aku ketahui…siapa yang sebenarnnya menjadi target mereka…?" jawab Kakashi dengan enteng, lalu balik bertanya.

"apa maksudmu…?" Tanya Tazuna yang tidak mengerti ucapan Kakashi.

"maksudnya…apakah yang menjadi incaran mereka adalah kau…atau salah satu dari kami…kami tidak ada yang mendengar ada ninja yang mengincarmu….isi dari permintaanmu hanya melindungi mu dari geng dan pencuri…kalau begini, ini termasuk misi tingkat B atau lebih….permintaan itu harusnya hanya untuk melindungimu sampai kau menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan…kalau lawan kita adalah ninja…misi ini sudah pasti dikelompokan menjadi misi tingkat B yang bayarannya jelas lebih mahal….tampaknya ada beberapa alasan dibalik semua ini…tetapi jika kau berbohong ketika menyampaikan permintaan…ini artinya kami sudah bertindak di luar misi kami…" jawab Kakashi dengan penjelasan analisisnya.

"misi seperti ini terlalu dini bagi kami…" ucap Sakura yang merasa takut setelah mendengar penjelasan analisis dari Senseinya.

"kita sebaiknya menyerah saja…" ucap Karin yang juga sudah cemas.

"kita perlu obat untuk mengobati luka Naruto dan Sai dan mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya…" ucap Sakura.

"kita harus kembali ke desa dan membawa Naruto dan Sai ke dokter…." Ucap Karin juga.

"hmmmm…..kau benar…ini sangat menyusahkan saja karena harus mengobati luka Naruto dan Sai…bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke desa saja…?" ucap Kakashi lalu balik bertanya pada murid-muridnya dan dibalas anggukan Karin dan Sakura.

Sai begitu geram mendengar perkataan Senseinya. Menahan….menahan dirinya dengan mengepal tinjunya dalam hatinya merasakan betapa sakit karena begitu lemah dari yang lain dan tidak dapat berguna. "kenapa aku berbeda..?mengapa selalu aku…sial…." Ucap Sai dengan geram sambil mengepal tinjunya.

"Sai…apa yang kau ucapkan…?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti perkataan Sai.

"Sai…" pikir Karin melihat Sai dengan mengerti akan keadaan Sai.

"aku seharusnya sudah bertambah kuat…aku sudah sering melaksanakan misi….dan berlatih keras setiap hari…aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menolongku lagi…aku tidak akan takut lagi…aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun…aku bersumpah dengan kepalan tinjuku ini…" ucap Sai dengan lantangnya menunjukan kepalan tinjunya ke hadapan semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"kurasa kita tetap akan kembali ke desa….." ucap Menma dan dibalas anggukan Kakashi sensei dan yang lainnya kecuali Sasuke yang hanya tertunduk kecewa dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan lukanya.

"Negara Nami adalah Negara yang sangat miskin, bahkan para penguasa Negara ini tidak punya uang…dan kami sebagai warga Negara tidak punya uang…kami tidak mampu membayar misi tingkat B atau yang lebih tinggi….terserah kalian ingin menghentikan misi ini…aku sudah pasti akan di bunuh…" ucap Tazuna yang sudah pasrah dan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

 **BRUSSSSSHHHHH…**

Darah terus mengalir dari tangan Naruto, mereka yang melihatnya terkejut membulatkan kedua bola matanya karena tangan kiri Naruto yang terluka tertancap kunai yang cukup dalam dan yang melakukannya Naruto sendiri. Mereka yang melihatnya sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan Naruto hingga melukai tangannya sendiri.

"Naruto…apa yang kau lakukan…?" Tanya Karin yang menghampiri Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

"seorang ninja tidak pernah lari akan misi yang dia terima dengan alasan apa pun….prinsip ninja adalah misi dan bayaran….saat mereka disewa untuk melaksanakan misi maka mereka akan menerima bayarannya…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Naruto…..apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan Kakashi sensei…?ini sudah diluar misi kita…" ucap Sakura.

"itu benar Naruto…kita akan kembali ke desa…" ucap Kakashi.

"jika kalian ingin kembali….maka kembalilah….aku akan terus melanjutkan misi ini…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"itu tidak mungkin Naruto….misi ini terlalu berbahaya…bahkan kau sendiri saja terluka…." Ucap Sakura.

"aku tidak perduli dengan itu semua….aku akan melindungimu Ji-san dengan nyawaku dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapa pun menyentuhmu…..aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku…karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku….." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan serius.

Kakashi yang melihat keseriusan dan perkataan Naruto merasa kagum, begitu juga Tazuna.

"Naruto…mengeluarkan racun itu memang tepat….tapi mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu kau bisa mati…" ucap Kakashi yang lepas dari rasa kekagumannya.

"ahhhh….Naruto cepat….cepat obati lukamu….." teriak Sai cemas melihat darah Naruto terus mengalir dari lukanya.

"kau juga bisa mati jika tidak segera di obati…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"ahhhh…kau benar….aku bisa mati….aku tidak mau mati seperti ini…" teriak Sai panik.

"ahhaaaaa…..kalian ini benar-benar ceroboh…" ucap Sakura mengeluh.

"hmmmm…" ucap Karin menganggug-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"perlihatkan tanganmu…kau juga Naruto…." ucap Kakashi yang ingin mengobati luka Sai dan Naruto.

"tiddaaaakkk…tolong aku….." teriak Sai yang begitu panik.

"tidak perlu….aku tidak butuh pertolongan kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar membuat kaget mereka semua mendengar perkataannya.

"apa yang kau katakan…kau bisa mati kehabisan darah…." Ucap Kakashi menghampiri Naruto.

"aku bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri…" ucap Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat luka di tangan Naruto yang pada awalnya menolak untuk di obati, namun karena dipaksa kalau mau tetap melakukan misi harus diobati dulu luka-lukanya. Kakashi merasa kaget melihat luka-luka Naruto saat ingin di perban. "lukanya…sudah mulai sembuh…" pikir Kakashi dalam kagetnya yang melihat luka Naruto mulai menutup kembali.

"Kakashi sensei…kurasa sudah cukup …." Ucap Naruto datar.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa….ini benar-benar membuat aku tidak mengerti…." Pikir Kakashi.

Jauh dari pedalaman hutan yang lebat tampak lah disuatu tempat markas rahasia. "gagal kau bilang…" teriak dari seorang pria gemuk dan pendek yang berpakaian mewah seperti para pengusaha yang memakasi jas hitam dengan dasi dan kacamata hitam.

"aku sudah menyewa kalian dengan harga yang mahal…karena kau bilang kau adalah ninja yang hebat…." Teriak pria itu sedang memarahi orang yang di hadapannya.

"berisik…lain kali aku akan membunuhnya dengan pemenggal kepala ini…." Ucap orang dihadapannya yang memainkan pedang besarnya lalu mengarahkannya pada pria gemuk dan pendek itu.

"apa kau yakin…tampaknya lawan juga sudah menyewa ninja…selain itu, mereka pasti lebih waspada karena penyerangan dari si setan bersaudara itu….kita pasti tidak akan mengalakannya dengan mudah…" ucap pria pendek itu sedikit ketakutan karena pedang besar itu tepat mengarah ke lehernya.

"kau pikir aku ini siapa…?aku Iblis dari desa Kirigakure…Momochi Zabuza…." Ucap pria itu yang bernama Momochi Zabuza dengan tatapan tajam membunuhnya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	18. Chapter 18

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 18:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Kabut dengan gelombang air laut membawa sebuah perahu dan terlihat seseorang sedang mengayunkan dayungnya agar perahu itu terus bergerak sesuai dengan tujuannya.

"kabut ini begitu tebal…." Ucap Sakura yang berada diperahu.

"hmmmm…..aku sampai tidak bisa melihat apa-apa…" ucap Karin yang juga berada di perahu yang berdekatan dengan Sakura.

"sebentar lagi kita akan melihat jembatan…kalau kita berada disisi jembatan, kita akan berada di Negara Nami…" ucap seorang pria tua yang sedang mendayung perahunya agar tetap bergerak sesuai tujuan.

Sedangkan Naruto terus memandang kedepan tanpa melirik kesamping kanan dan kiri ataupun belakang. Begitu juga dengan Sai yang diam tanpa kata, Sasuke yang terus melihat kedepan menjaga kewaspadaan, Sakura dan Karin hanya dapat memandang sekitarnya dari kabut tebal, Menma yang terus diam memandang dari kabut yang tebal, begitu juga Kakashi yang hanya terdiam memandang dari kabut tebal.

Hingga terlihat jembatan dari bawah, tampak konstruksi bangunan jembatan dari kayu dan alat berat lainnya, beserta kerangka bangunan jembatan.

"wahhhh…besarnya…." Ucap Menma terkagum dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"h..hei…jangan berisik…aku sengaja mengambil jalan yang di tutupi kabut ini…aku juga tidak menggunakan mesin..karena, jika mereka menemukan kita…kita akan mendapatkan masalah besar…" ucap pria tua yang memperingati sambil mendayung perahu yang begitu panik.

Yang lain mendengarnya begitu kaget, Menma lansung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu kaget, sedang Naruto terus memandang tanpa terganggu kesibukan lainnya.

"Tazuna-san…aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu sebelum kita tiba di dermaga…siapa orang yang menyerangmu dan apa alasannya…?jika kau tidak memberi tahu kami…misi kami mungkin berakhir ketika kami mengantarmu sampai kerumah…" Tanya Kakashi pada Tazuna.

Yang lain mulai mendekat ingin mendengar dengan jelas akan penjelasan dari Tazuna, kecuali Naruto tetap di depan perahu terus memandang kedepan dan pria tua yang terus mendayung agar perahu tetap pada arah tujuan.

"baiklah, akan ku ceritakan semuanya…sama seperti yang kau katakan…misi ini memang di luar tugasmu…sebenarnya, aku di incar oleh seorang pria yang mengerikan…" ucap Tazuna menjelaskan.

"pria mengerikan…?siapa dia…?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"kalian mungkin pernah mendengar namanya…seorang pengusaha sukses yang bernama Gato…" jawab Tazuna.

"Gato…perusahaan Gato salah satu pria terkaya didunia…" ucap Kakashi yang merasa cukup kaget mendengar nama itu.

"siapa dia…?" Tanya Sai yang semakin penasaran.

"seperti yang kita lihat…dia menjalankan bisnis yang sangat sukses…tetapi dibalik semua itu, dia menjual narkoba dan transaksinya mengunakan geng dan ninja…selain itu…dia menjalankan bisnis tercela…mengambil bisnis dengan kejam dalam suatu perusahaan dan menguasai Negara…sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu…pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di Negara Nami…dia menggunakan kekerasan dan kekayaannya untuk masuk ke Negara ini dan sebelum ada yang menyadarinya…dia akan menguasai system transportasi dan pengiriman….saat ini Gato sudah menguasai semua transportasi di Negara Nami. Itu artinya dia sudah berhak mengontrol keuangan, pemerintahan, masyarakat, dan lainnya…hanya satu hal yang di khawatirkan Gato yaitu selesainya pembangunan jembatan ini…yang mulai dibangun beberapa tahun yang lalu…" ucap Tazuna menjelaskan secara detail.

"oh begitu…karena Oji-san yang membangun jembatan ini, Oji-san yang telah menjadi penghalangnya…." Ucap Sakura yang mengerti dengan analisanya setelah mendengar perkataan Tazuna.

"jadi, ninja yang kami lawan itu adalah suruhan Gato…" ucap Sasuke pula dengan analisanya.

"hmmm…itu cukup mengerikan…." Ucap Karin.

Sedangkan Sai dan Menma hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli dengan percakapan mereka.

"tapi aku tidak mengerti….kalau lawanmu adalah ninja yang berbahaya…mengapa kau menyembunyikan fakta ini ketika membuat permintaan…?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih ada yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya.

"seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya….Negara Nami adalah Negara yang sangat miskin, bahkan para penguasa Negara ini tidak mempunyai banyak uang…dan kami sebagai warga Negara tidak memiliki uang yang banyak….kami tidak mampu untuk membayar misi tingkat B atau yang lebih tinggi….terserah kalau ingin menghentikan misi ini…aku sudah pasti akan di bunuh…mati sebelum tiba di rumah..tapi tidak perlu di khawatirkan..jika aku mati cucuku yang akan genap berumur 8 tahun akan menangis sepanjang hari dan putriku pasti akan menyalahkan ninja Konoha…disisa hidupnya…dia akan berduka dalam kesendirian…." Jawab Tazuna sambil melepas tawanya sedikit.

Sedangkan Sakura, Karin, Sasuke, Menma, Sai, dan Kakashi merasa jengkel setelah mendengarnya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli dengan itu semua.

"oh…itu bukanlah kesalahan kalian…." Ucap Tazuna lagi.

Mereka semua memandang ke arah Naruto, paham maksud dari perkataan Tazuna. "ya…sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lagi…kami akan melanjutkan misi ini…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura dan Karin hanya menghela nafas beratnya, sedang Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma tersenyum senang dalam hatinya. Berbeda dengan Naruto tetap sama seperti biasa memandang kedepan tanpa perduli dengan percakapan mereka.

"oh…arigatou…" ucap Tazuna dengan senang hati.

"aku menang…" pikir Tazuna sambil tersenyum dengan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf v.

"kita hampir sampai…" ucap pria tua itu yang terus mendayung perahu.

"sepertinya sampai saat ini kita masih belum ketahuan….." ucap pria tua pada Tazuna yang sedang mendayung.

"arigatou…" ucap Tazuna.

Perahu tersebut telah sampai di lorong bawah jembatan dengan lampu di atas berjajar dengan rapi. Terus berjalan hingga keluar lorong dan terlihat langit biru dengan awan tenang dan hembusan angin segar, beberapa pohon yang menghijau berada di atas air yang tumbuh dari dalam bawah laut. Mereka semua yang memandang merasa kagum akan keindahan tempat itu, tampak bangunan rumah penduduk yang terbuat dari papan kayu disekitar pun terlihat . setelah sampai mereka semua turun dari perahu satu persatu. "aku hanya bisa membantu sampai di sini saja…sampai jumpa lagi…" ucap pria tua itu pamit.

"ya…kau sangat membantu…hati-hati…" ucap Tazuna pada pria tua itu.

Setelah menghidupkan mesinnya, si pria tua yang merupakan tukang perahu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"yoshh…antarkan aku sampai kerumah…" ucap Tazuna.

"ha'i…ha'i…" ucap Kakashi lalu pergi bersama yang lainnya.

"ahhaaa….jika mereka menyerang lagi…pasti bukan Chunin lagi melainkan Jounin…benar-benar merepotkan…." Pikir Kakashi yang mengeluh dalam perjalanannya.

 **^ Jalanan Dengan Banyak Pepohonan ^**

Team 7 dan Team 0 telah menempuh perjalanannya bersama Senseinya yaitu Kakashi dan klien mereka yang bernama Tazuna.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merebut kesempatan lagi…" pikir Sai yang melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Menma.

Sai yang tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke dan Menma, terus berjalan dengan cepat . Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah sedang mengawasi pergerakan musuh dan menyiapkan kunai di tangannya.

"di sana…" teriak Sai melempar kunai ke arah semak belukar.

Yang lain melihat aksi Sai begitu kaget, kecuali Naruto yang menganggap biasa. "heh…hanya tikus…" ucap Sai dengan gaya cool nya.

"berhentilah sok keren seperti itu…." Ucap Karin yang kesal dengan tingkah Sai yang mengagetkan.

"dari tadi memang tidak ada apa pun di sana…" ucap Sakura yang juga kesal dengan tingkah Sai yang sok keren nya.

"tolonglah Sai…jangan gunakan kunai sembarangan…itu benar-benar berbahaya…" ucap Kakashi yang lepas dari kekagetan akan tingkah laku Sai.

"dasar sok pamer…" pikir Menma sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"oi…baka….jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu…" teriak Tazuna yang kesal karena jantungnya hampir copot karena ulah Sai.

"huh…sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatu di sana…tidak di sana…" ucap Sai yang melirik kiri dan kanan.

Sedangkan Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal, seperti ada kehadiran seseorang. "di sana…." Ucap Sai yang langsung melempar kunai setelah melirik ke arah kiri.

"berhentilah…dasar baka…." Ucap Sakura yang menjitak kepala Sai.

"ada seseorang yang mengincar kita dari tadi…" ucap Sai sambil memegang kepalanya yang kena jitak oleh Sakura.

"urusai…berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh….." ucap Sakura yang menceramahi Sai.

Kakashi yang melihat ke arah semak belukar tempat Sai melempar kunainya. "Sai…apa yang kau lakukan….?" Tanya Karin pada Sai yang melihat kunai miliknya hampir mengenai seekor kelinci putih.

"itu kelinci…" ucap Sai yang langsung menghampiri kelinci tersebut.

"maafkan aku…aku tidak bermaksud begitu…maafkan aku, kelinci…"ucap Sai yang langsung memeluk kelinci tersebut sambil minta maaf.

"hanya kelinci…itu adalah kelinci salju…tapi bagaiman bisa warna bulunya seperti itu…bulu kelinci salju berwarna putih saat musim salju, ketika matahari cepat tenggelam…" pikir Kakashi yang tampak curiga dengan kondisi saat ini.

Kakashi tampak sedang menganalisa keadaaan sekaligus mengawasi keadaan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "itu berarti…kelinci ini dipelihara di dalam ruangan yang tidak terkena sinar matahari untuk di gunakan sebagai penganti tubuh aslinya….." pikir Kakashi yang masih tetap menganalisa.

Di balik rimbunan pepohonan yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka sama sekali. Tampak lah sesosok pria dengan tatapan membunuhnya dan perban yang menutupi mulutnya melirik ke arah Kakashi.

"ternyata mereka sudah ada di sekitar sini…" pikir Kakashi.

"aku mengerti…mengapa iblis bersaudara tidak bisa membunuh kalian…Ninja peniru dari desa Konohagakure…Kakashi si Sharingan…" gumam pria itu dalam pepohonan yang rimbun siap dengan senjatanya langsung melompat untuk menyerang.

"semuanya merunduk…" perintah Kakashi.

Semua yang melihat senjata berupa pedang besar terkaget dan langsung merunduk mengikuti perintah Kakashi. Pedang besar tersebut langsung menancap di salah satu pohon dan terlihat lah seorang ninja dengan perban dimulutnya dan kulit yang pucat serta ikat kepala dengan lambang Kirigakure yang berdiri di gagang pedang besar itu sedang menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua.

"jika aku tidak salah….dia…" pikir Kakashi yang melihat ninja itu yang berdiri di atas gagang pedang besarnya.

"akhirnya dia datang…..dia datang…" pikir Sai dengan semangatnya begitu juga dengan Menma yang sudah siap dengan kunainya.

"aku akan melakukannya sekarang…aku tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke dan Menma…." Pikir Sai melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Menma.

"hei…bukankah kau Momochi Zabuza si ninja yang menghilang dari desa Kirigakure…." Ucap Kakashi langsung menyapa dengan orang yang di hadapannya.

"ninja yang hilang….yang penting sekarang…siap…maju…." Pikir Sai yang tika begitu mengerti dengan perkataan Senseinya dan langsung melaju ingin menyerang musuh yang ada di hadapannya.

"minggirlah….kalian pergilah…" ucap Kakashi menghentikan tindakan Sai dan memerintahkan mereka semua.

"kenapa…?" Tanya Sai.

"dia berbeda dengan kedua ninja sebelumnya…kalau lawannya dia…" ucap Kakashi yang siap membuka penutup mata kirinya.

Semua tampak kaget yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi termasuk tindakannya yang siap ingin membuka penutup mata kirinya.

"sekarang ini benar-benar merepotkan…." Ucap Kakashi yang siap akan membuka penutup matanya.

"sepertinya kau adalah Kakashi si Sharingan….maaf, tapi kalian harus menyerahkan orang tua itu…." Ucap pria itu yang bernama Zabuza.

"Sharingan…?apa maksudnya…?" Tanya Sai dalam pikirannya yag tidak begitu mengerti dengan perkataan pria yang bernama Zabuza itu.

"apa yang dia bicarakan….?" Tanya Karin dalam pikirannya yang tidak begitu mengerti.

"apa orang ini sangat kuat…?" Tanya Sakura dalam pikirannya yang mulai merasa cemas.

"kalian bentuk formasi…lindungi Tazuna….kalian semua jangan terlibat dalam pertarungan ini…saat ini itulah kerja sama team…." Ucap Kakashi memberi perintah kepada murid-muridnya, dan langsung membuka penutup mata kirinya, sehingga terlihatlah mata Sharingan.

"mata apa itu…?" Tanya Sai dalam pikirannnya setelah melihat mata Sharingan milik Kakashi.

"mata itu…tidak salah lagi…" pikir Menma yang juga telah melihat mata Sharingan milik Kakashi.

"hooooo…aku tidak menyangka akan dapat melihat Sharingan secepat ini….ini adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku…." Ucap Zabuza yang menatap langsung ke arah Kakashi setelah melihat Sharingannya.

"sharingan….sharingan…..sharingan…apa itu….?" Tanya Sai yang tidak begitu mengerti.

"sharingan adalah kekuatan yang berasal dari pupil mata…penggunanya disebut sebagai pengendali sharingan…yang dikenal bisa membaca Genjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Ninjutsu, serta bisa mengalahkan mereka semua….sharingan adalah jenis mata unik yang dapat memberikan kekuatan seperti itu…namun, kekuatan sharingan bukan hanya itu saja…." Ucap Sasuke.

"kau benar….itu belum semuanya….yang paling menakutkan adalah mata itu….kau dapat meniru jutsu lawan dengan sekali melihat…." Ucap Zabuza yang langsung menyahuti perkataan Sasuke yang kini kabut yang semakin tebal telah menyelimuti wilayah mereka yang ditempati sebagai pertarungan.

"ketika aku masih menjadi Anbu di desa Kirigakure, informasi tentang dirimu tercantum dalam Bingo Book dan aku sudah membacanya…ada yang menarik perhatianku di Bingo Book itu…yaitu seseorang yang sudah meniru lebih dari seribu jutsu….Kakashi si ninja peniru…." Ucap Zabuza lagi yang terus menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"apa….?Kakashi Sensei ninja yang sangat hebat….?" Tanya Sakura dalam pikirannya yang merasa kagum.

"hebatnya…" ucap Sai terkagum.

"apa maksud dari semua ini…?sharingan adalah mata khusus yang hanya muncul pada sebagian anggota Clan Uchiha….mungkinkah…dia….?" pikir Sasuke yang melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini…aku harus segera membunuh orang tua itu…." Ucap Zabuza siap ingin menyerang.

Sai, Menma, Sakura, Karin, dan Sasuke bersiap dengan formasinya. "bisakah kita hentikan pertarungan yang tidak ada gunanya ini…..dan sebaiknya kau menyerah…kau tidak mungkin bisa menang menghadapi kami semua…." Ucap Naruto datar dengan tatapan tajamnya yang berada di samping kiri Kakashi.

"menyerah…hebat juga perkataanmu bocah….kurasa aku akan menutup mulutmu lebih dahulu…..tapi melihat tampangmu seperti itu…aku jadi kasihan…" ucap Zabuza meremehkan.

"tapi…Kakashi, sepertinya aku harus mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu…" ucap Zabuza lagi yang menatap ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuh,

Setelah menarik pedangnya yang tertancap dari pohon Zabuza siap akan menyerang. Mereka semua kesulitan menghadapi Zabuza dari kabut tebal dan sulit untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Zabuza. "disana…." Ucap Menma.

"dia berada di atas air…." Ucap Karin.

Zabuza sudah menyiapkan jutsunya. "dia mengeluarkan cukup banyak chakranya…." Gumam Kakashi.

 **Ninpo Kirigakure No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya. Zabuza menghilang dalam kabut tebal seolah-olah dia sangat beradaptasi dengan kabut tebal tersebut. "dia menghilang…" ucap Sakura.

"dia pasti mengincarku duluan…." Ucap Kakashi.

"siapa sebenarnya dia…" Tanya Menma.

"Momochi Zabuza…dia adalah anbu dari desa kirigakure dan dia dikenal sangat ahli dalam membunuh tanpa suara…dengan kata lain jutsu tersebut dapat membunuh seseorang dalam sekejap…pada saat kau menyadarinya…mungkin kau sudah berada di dunia akhirat…aku belum benar-benar menguasai jutsu mata sharingan…jadi kalian waspadalah….termasuk kau Naruto…." Jawab Kakashi menjelaskan hingga membuat mereka semua begitu kaget sekaligus ketakutan setelah mendengar perkataan Senseinya.

"jika kita gagal….kita pasti mati…" ucap Kakashi menambah kecemasan murid-muridnya.

"kabutnya semaki tebal…" ucap Sai yang mulai panik.

"Negara Nami dikelilingi oleh laut sehingga banyak sekali embun yang membuat kabut…." Ucap Tazuna.

Satu demi satu diantara mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangan mereka akibat kabut yang begitu tebal hingga membuat jarak pandangan mereka menjadi terbatas bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat. "Sensei…" gumam Sakura yang melihat Senseinya menghilang dari padangannya.

"8 pilihan…" terdengar suara berucap dari kabut tebal.

"hah…apa….siapa disana…?" Tanya Karin yang terus mengawasi dari kabut tebal.

"otak, tulang belakang, paru-paru, hati, leher dan tulang selangka, ginjal, jantung…sekarang, aku pilih yang mana ya..?" ucap Zabuza dari kabut tebal yang membuat shok mereka semua, kecuali Naruto yang sulit diketahui keberadaanya.

Mereka semua tengah bersiap dan saling mengawasi dari kabut tebal itu. Kakashi menggunakan chakranya untuk menghempaskan kabut tebal yang mengelilingi mereka. "hawa membunuh yang dahsyat jika aku bergerak sedikit saja…rasanya seperti aku akan mati terbunuh…." Pikir Sasuke yang shok dengan hawa membunuh milik Kakashi.

"sialan jika seperti ini selama 1 jam, aku bisa gila…niat membunuh dari seorang Jounin…tekanan ini serasa meremukan jiwa….jadi seperti ini pertarungan sesungguhnya…" pikir Menma yang sangat shok serta kaku pada tubuhnya seolah-olah tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"tidak mugkin…jika seperti ini terus…aku lebih baik mati dari pada merasakan tekanan seperti ini…" pikir Sai yang sudah menyiapkan kunainya mengarahkan ke tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, Menma, Sai…jangan khawatir…aku akan melindungimu walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku…aku tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku terbunuh…." Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan murid-muridnya.

"dimana…kau Naruto…?" pikir Kakashi yang melihat Naruto sudah tidak berada dalam formasi.

"aku tidak berpikir seperti itu…" ucap Zabuza yang sudah berada di tengah formasi mereka dan siap menyerang.

"sudah berakhir…" ucap Zabuza langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Tazuna.

Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung melaju ke arah Zabuza berusaha untuk menghentikan laju pedang itu. Namun, bisa terhentikan oleh serangan Naruto yang menghunskan kunainya ke arah perut Zabuza.

"Naruto di belakangmu…." Teriak Sai yang terduduk melihat ada Zabuza lagi yang menyerang dengan pedang besarnya.

Melihat penyerangan Zabuza dari belakang Naruto. Kakashi langsung melaju menghentikan serangan tersebut. Namun, terlambat karena Naruto telah tertebas begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang melaju ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza tampak melontarkan senyum sinisnya merasa telah berhasil menghabisi keduanya. "Mizubunsi no jutsu…tidak mungkin…dan bagaimana mungkin bocah itu juga bisa…." Pikir Zabuza begitu kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"janga bergerak…sudah berakhir…" ucap Kakashi yang telah meletakkan kunai tepat dititik vital bagian leher Zabuza.

Mereka yang melihat merasa kagum, tampak senyum terlontarkan dari wajah mereka, meskipun ada yang merasa begitu kaget dengan penglihatannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang kembali meninggalkan bunsin airnya.

"bagimana mungkin Naruto bisa menggunakannya….?dan dimana Naruto bersembunyi…?" pikir Kakashi yang juga merasa begitu kaget dengan penglihatannya terhadap Naruto.

"hebatnya…" ucap Sai.

"syukurlah…" gumam Karin.

"dimana…Naruto….?" Pikir Sasuke yang tidak melihat Naruto.

"Naruto…dimana kau….?" Pikir Menma yang merasa kaget melihat Naruto yang muncul lalu menghilang lagi.

"dimana Naruto…?apa dia bersembunyi….?" Pikir Sakura merasa cemas.

"hahahaha….hahahhaa….." tawa Zabuza.

"kau bilang ini berakhir…?apakah kau tidak mengerti…?kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku kalau kau menggunakan jutsu murahan seperti ini…tidak akan bisa…hahaha…hahhaa…" ucap Zabuza lalu tertawa lagi.

"tapi…kau memang hebat juga…saat itu kau telah menyalin jutsu Mizubunshin no jutsu milikku…..kau sengaja membuat bayanganmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, agar perhatianku terarah padanya…dan kau gunakan **Kirigakure no jutsu** untuk bersembunyi dan memperhatikan gerakanku..tapi aku bukanlah orang yang bodoh….." ucap Zabuza lagi lalu Zabuza yang berada dibelakang langsung menyerang dengan kunai sedangkan Zabuza yang di sudutkan oleh Kakashi telah menghilang menjadi air.

"bunshin air…" ucap Menma.

Zabuza langsung menghempaskan pedang besarnya ke arah Kakashi, namun Kakashi langsung menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah dan Zabuza menghempaskan pedang besarnya lagi ke arah atas siap untuk memotong Kakashi menjadi 2 bagian. Dengan sigap Naruto muncul lagi dengan menahan pedang besar itu dengan satu tangannya melihat hal seperti itu Zabuza langsung menendang Naruto dan Kakashi yang masih merunduk kebawah.

Kakashi terhempas kebelakang kecuali Naruto yang menghilang lagi menjadi air. Zabuza tanpa henti langsung menyerang lagi yang merupakan kesempatan baginya, terus melaju ke arah Kakashi dengan pedang besarnya siap memotong menjadi beberapa bagian. "Makabishi…dasar bodoh…." Ucap Zabuza lalu melompat ke dalam air.

"Sensei…." Teriak Sai.

"aku tidak percaya….Kakashi sensei terkena tendangannya…" pikir Sakura.

"kemampuan taijutsunya sangat hebat…" gumam Sasuke.

"ada apa dengan air ini….?air ini terasa sangat berat…" gumam Kakashi yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari air.

"baka… **Suiro No Jutsu** …." Ucap Zabuza merapalkan jutsunya.

"gaswat…" gumam Kakashi yang kini telah dipenjara dalam air berbentuk bulat yang di penuhi oleh air laut.

"melarikan diri ke dalam air…adalah kesalahan besar…." Pikir Kakashi.

"hahahha….ini adalah penjara khusus…kau tidak mugkin lolos…jika kau ada diluar…..kau hanya akan menyusahkan saja….baiklah…Kakashi….kita akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini nanti, termasuk kau bocah yang bersembunyi akan ku pastikan kau merasakannya juga….jadi…sebelumnya, aku akan membereskan mereka dulu.

 **Mizubunshin No Jutsu**

Ucap Zabuza lalu muncul bayangan dari air. Semuanya tampak begitu kaget sekaligus ketakutan melihat itu semua termasuk bayangan Zabuza yang siap meyerang mereka lagi.

"hahaha…kalian sangat tidak pantas memakai ikat kepala ninja seperti itu…tapi…yang disebut sebagai ninja adalah orang yang mampu bertahan hidup dalam berbagai keadaan yang berbahaya…dengan kata lain…jika nama kalian sudah tercatat di Bingo Book peganganku ini…kalian baru bisa disebut sebagai ninja…orang seperti kalian tidaklah pantas disebut sebagai ninja…" ucap Zabuza lalu kabut pun muncul lagi begitu tebal.

"meghilang lagi…" gumam Sai lalu mendapatkan tendangan di wajahnya hingga ikat kepalanya terlepas dan di injak oleh Zabuza.

"Sai…." Teriak Sakura.

"kalian berenam….pergilah bawa Tazuna-san dari sini…kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang ini…karena aku terjebak didalam penjara air ini…dan dia tidak akan bisa pindah dari sini…dia seharusnya tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu Mizubunshin…jika jauh dari tubuh aslinya…kalian cepat lari sekarang…." Teriak Kakashi memberi perintah.

Mereka yang mendengar dalam keadaan begitu shok, ketakutan, bercampur kecemasan.

"melarikan diri….kau pasti bercanda…kami tidak akan meninggalkan mu saat tertangkap seperti itu….meskipun kami lari….tanpamu, Zabuza akan tetap mengalahkan kami cepat atau lambat dan kita semua pasti akan mati…walaupun kami membentuk formasi bertahan, dia pasti akan menembusnya…pada akhirnya…dalam situasi saat seperti ini….tidak ada pilihan yang tersisa….agar kita semua selamat, pilihan satu-satunya adalah menyelamatkanmu…." Pikir Sasuke yang menolak perintah Senseinya sambil menganalisa rencana selanjutnya.

"kami tidak akan meninggalkan mu Sensei…" teriak Menma yang siap dengan kunainya di tangan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Sai yang begitu ketakutan hanya tertuduk lemas tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk bergerak sekali pun tidak dapat, akibat dari rasa ketakutannya. "dia adalah Jounin…ninja yang sebenarnya….kalau seperti ini…kami harus lari…jangan-jangan…kami akan dibunuh…" ucap Sai membalikan badannya ingin lari, namun dia teringat akan kata-katanya yang sebelumnya dia ucapkan saat melihat tangannya yang terkepal tinjunya.

"aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka…" pikir Sai lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan terlepas dari rasa takutnya sambil melihat ikat kepalanya terinjak oleh kaki Zabuza.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

"yo…Naruto….akhirnya aku mendapatkan ikat kepalaku….kerenkan…kini aku sudah resmi menjadi ninja…" ucap Sai pada Naruto di warung ramen Ichiraku.

"ayolah….jangan datar seperti itu…" ucap Sai lagi yang melihat Naruto terus makan ramennya dan hanya dibalas anggukan saja.

"hentikan Sai….apa kau tidak lihat Naruto sedang makan…" ucap Karin yang menceramahi Sai.

"ahhaaa….sudahlah….kau sudah sangat keren dengan ikat kepalamu…kau juga Karin…." Ucap Naruto datar yang meleraikan perkelahian mereka.

"eheee….tentu saja aku ini kan sangat cool….." ucap Sai dengan gaya coolnya.

"benarkah…" ucap Karin merasa sangat senang yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto yang masih setia makan ramennya.

"syukurlah…." Ucap Karin senang dengan wajah merahnya.

"ohhh…kenyangnya…." Ucap Naruto sambil bersendawa dan mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

"kalau begitu jagalah baik-baik ikat kepala kalian…karena itu adalah symbol harga diri kalian dan desa…." Ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi setelah membayar ramennya.

"hmmmm…" ucap Sai dan Karin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu pergi bersama Naruto.

 **END**

"sekarang aku adalah ninja…dan aku sudah putuskan untuk tidak akan lari lagi…tidak akan lari lagi…." Ucap Sai lalu melaju menyerang ke arah Zabuza dengan kunainya.

"bodoh…hentikan…" teriak Kakashi berada dalam penjara air, yang melihat tindakan Sai.

"Sai…apa yang sedang kau pikirkan…" ucap Sakura yang frustasi dengan tindakan ceroboh Sai.

"baka…" ucap bunshin Zabuza yang melihat tindakan Sai yang menyerangnya secara langsung.

 **BUUAAAAKKKKKKHHHHH**

Bunshin air pun hancur berkeping-keping menjadi air, bersama dengan tanah yang kini membentuk kawah kecil. Terlihat Naruto yang berada di hadapan mereka tepatnya di posisi bunshin Zabuza yang sudah berubah menjadi air.

Semua yang melihatnya begitu terkejut, tampak lah Naruto dari kabut tebal yang sudah mulai menghilang dengan tatapan tajamnya sedang memegang ikat kepala milik Sai dan ingin bersiap menyerang kembali.

"hentikan…apa yang kau pikirkan…menyerangnya sendirian….?meskipun kau mengalahkan satu bunshinnya….dan terus mencoba lagi…Genin seperti kita bukanlah tandingannya…" ucap Sakura berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang ingin meyerang lagi.

"kumohon hentikan Naruto…" ucap Karin yang mulai tampak meneteskan air matanya.

"pelindung kepala itu…" pikir Sakura.

"itu milik Sai…" pikir Karin.

"oi…kau yang tidak punya alis…masukkan aku dalam Bingo Book pegangan mu…tentang orang yang akan menjadi Shinobi yang terhebat sepanjang masa dari desa Konohagakure…seorang ninja Konoha….Uzumaki Naruto…." Ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan lantang sambil melemparkan ikat kepala tersebut ke arah Sai.

Tentu saja Sai langsung menangkapnya dan memasangkannya lagi ke kepalanya. " jangan lupakan aku….Sai dari Konohagakure…..masukan kedalam Bingo Book…." Ucap Sai dengan lantang dan tegas tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Naruto…..Sai…." gumam Kakashi yang merasa lega melihat Naruto dan Sai yang mampu mengalahkan bunshin Zabuza.

"saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya….dia tampak tidak bisa di andalkan…" pikir Tazuna yang mulai tertarik dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke…dengarkan aku…." Ucap Sai pada Sasuke.

"ada apa…?" Tanya Sasuke.

"aku punya rencana…" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum tipis di wajahnya.

"rencana dalam situasi seperti ini…dia…kau ingin kerja sama team….?" Tanya Sasuke.

"perasaan apa ini… apa Naruto itu…." Pikir Sakura yang mulai tertarik dengan Naruto.

"arigatou…Naruto…baiklah…ayo beraksi…" ucap Sai dengan senyumannya.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Kalau untuk pairnya masih jauh, dan tentunya punya, ikuti saja ceritanya….**

 **Untuk cerita dan tulisannya akan saya kembangkan lagi menjadi lebih baik…**

 **Untuk itu mohon reviewnya…komentar, saran, dan kritikan yang membangun cerita ini agar menjadi lebih baik…terima kasih atas bantuannya dari para Reader…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	19. Chapter 19

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 19:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Di dalam kabut tebal, pertarungan melawan Momochi Zabuza terus berlanjut dan Zabuza telah menciptakan bunshin air nya kembali yang telah di hancurkan Naruto.

"kalian terlalu percaya diri….apakah kalian memiliki rencana yang bagus…?" ucap Zabuza meremehkan.

"ini gaswat….apa yang kalian lakukan….sudah kubilang larilah…sudah jelas apa yang terjadi sejak aku tertangkap….cepat lari…dengarkan aku…..misi kita adalah melindungi Tazuna….apa kalian melupakan itu….?" Teriak Kakashi memerintahkan murid-muridnya.

"maaf…Kakashi sensei…aku tidak dapat meninggalkan rekan-rekan ku….." ucap Naruto datar sambil melirik ke arah Tazuna.

"nah…nah…ini adalah akibat dari benih yang aku tanam…tapi aku tidak bisa membantu kalian sama sekali….maaf kan aku….jadi, bertarunglah sesuka kalian…." Ucap Tazuna yang mengerti akan situasi.

"kau dengar itu…." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau siap…?" Teriak Menma dengan semangatnya siap menyerang.

"Sensei bersiap lah…" ucap Sai pula.

"baiklah….serahkan padaku…." Ucap Naruto yang bersiap-siap sambil menggeretakkan beberapa jarinya.

"hahahhahah…..hahhaha…..kalian masih mau bermain-main menjadi ninja…?ketika aku seumur kalian…tanganku sudah berlumuran dengan noda darah yang merah….." ucap Zabuza yang membuat mereka mendengar perkataannya membulatkan matanya begitu kaget serta bercampur ngeri.

"Zabuza, si Iblis…" ucap Kakashi.

"sepertinya kau sudah mendengarnya…" ucap Zabuza yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"waktu itu, di desa Kirigakure…atau bisa di sebut desa darah berkabut….ada ujian yang sangat berat harus mereka hadapi…." Ucap Kakashi.

"jadi kau juga tahu tentang ujian kelulusan itu…" ucap Zabuza.

"ujian kelulusan…" ucap Menma yang tidak begitu mengerti.

"oi…apa itu…maksudnya …ujian kelulusan itu…?" Tanya Menma yang sudah sangat penasaran sekaligus geram melihat Zabuza terus tertawa.

"semua siswa saling membunuh…teman yang makan dari meja yang sama…dipasangkan untuk bertarung dan saling membunuuh….sampai salah satu di antara mereka ada yang terbunuh…mereka adalah teman yang saling menolong dan berbagi mimpi…." Ucap Zabuza menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

"kejamnya…." Gumam Karin yang begitu shok mendengarnya. Termasuk Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Menma terdiam dalam kegetnya. Kecuali Sai yang tertunduk menahan kepalan tinjunya yang teringat masa lalunya.

"10 tahun yang lalu, ujian kelulusan desa Kirigakure terpaksa mengalami perubahan besar…ini terjadi karena setahun sebelumnya, muncul seorang anak yang disebut iblis…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"perubahan…?apa yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu…?" Tanya Sakura penasaran meski ada rasa ngeri.

"tanpa ragu-ragu…anak laki-laki itu yang bahkan tidak memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi seorang ninja…telah membunuh lebih dari seratus peserta ujian…" jawab Kakashi.

"waktu itu….sangat menyenangkan…" ucap Zabuza yang langsung menyerang Sasuke dan Menma hingga terpental ke belakang dan kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan sikunya bersarang Ke arah perut Sasuke hingga memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dan menginjak lengan kiri Menma hingga terdengar suara retakan, yang sudah pasti tulang lenganya patah.

"Sasuke-kun…Menma-kun….." teriak Sakura.

"matilah…." Ucap Zabuza yang sambil menginjak-injakkan kakiknya di tubuh Menma yang tidak berdaya.

"sialan kau….." ucap Sai lalu membuka gulungan dan menggambarkannya dengan tinta serta kuasnya.

 **Sumi Nagashi No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya. Sai menaburkan tintanya dan keluarlah ular-ular yang banyak dan bergerak ke arah Zabuza, siap untuk mematuk dan juga membelit hingga meremukkan bagian anggota tubuhnya.

"heeehhhhhh…..lumayan juga…." Ucap Zabuza sedikit tertarik dan siap menebaskan pedang besarnya.

 **Kage Mizubunshin No Jutsu**

Ucap Naruto yang membuat kaget mereka semua, yang kini telah muncul bayangan-bayangan Naruto yang sangat banyak dari air dan siap untuk menyerang Zabuza.

"cih…..sialan bocah ini…." Ucap Zabuza yang masih dalam shoknya karena jutsunya telah sedikit di modifikasi oleh Naruto dengan sangat cepat dan masih dalam kebingungan karena Naruto dapat menggunakan jutsunya.

Namun dengan sigapnya Zabuza yang merupakan seorang ninja professional tetap siap dalam pertarungan dan menangkis semua serangan milik bayangan Naruto serta mampu menebas semua ular-ular milik Sai dengan pedang besarnya.

"memang tidak mungkin….tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan orang ini…." Ucap Tazuna yang shok melihat pertarungan itu. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Karin yang hanya diam dan tetap melindungi Tazuna dengan keadaan yang shok.

Semua bayangan Naruto telah terhempas dan berubah menjadi air, begitu juga dengan ular-ular milik Sai telah berubah menjadi tinta hitam. Tampak Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sambil memegang dadanya, serta Menma yang juga sedang berusaha berdiri dengan memegang lengan kirinya yang telah patah.

"hanya ada satu cara untuk mengalahkannya…." Pikir Sai mengambil sesuatu dibalik tas ranselnya.

"Sasuke…." Teriak Sai yang melemparkan shuriken besar ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menyambut shuriken tersebut. "aku mengerti…jadi itulah rencanamu….Sai….rencanamu lumayan bagus…." pikir Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari rencana Sai.

Setelah membuka lebar senjata shuriken itu hingga membentuk shurikan sempurna.

 **Fuma Shuriken Kage Fusha**

Ucap Sasuke yang membuat semua orang melongok kaget kecuali Zabuza yang masih siap untuk menyerang dan Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli dan siap akan menyerang Zabuza dengan rencananya sendiri.

"shuriken tidak akan mempan padaku…" ucap Zabuza dengan santainya.

Sasuke langsung melompat tanpa perduli akan omongan dari Zabuza dan langsung melemparkan shuriken ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat shuriken datang ke arahnya dengan mudahnya menghindarinya. Dan kini shuriken itu mengarah pada Zabuza yang asli. "jadi begitu, sasarannya adalah tubuh asliku…." Ucap Zabuza yang mampu menganalisanya dengan cepat.

"tapi…." Ucap Zabuza yang ingin menghentikan shuriken itu malah mendapat serangan lagi.

"sekarang Menma…." Teriak Sasuke.

Menma yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke, mengerti akan rencana Sai dan langsung menyahuti aba-aba yang diberikan Sasuke dengan melemparkan ketiga kunai yang ada ditangannya ke arah Zabuza yang sudah menghindari shuriken itu.

Mengetahui kalau ketiga kunai itu datang ke arahnya dengan cepatnya, Zabuza langsung menghindarinya yang padahal rencananya ingin menangkap shuriken itu.

"dia menyerang lagi…..sebelum ada yang menangkap shuriken itu…." Pikir Zabuza yang tidak berpikir jika analisanya bisa berubah begitu cepat.

"jadi itu rencananya…" pikir Sakura.

Semua menatapnya sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Berharap jika shuriken dan ketiga kunai itu dapat mengenainya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi shuriken dan ketiga kunai itu akan mengenai Zabuza. "tapi…masih terlalu mudah…." Ucap Zabuza yang melompati shuriken tersebut serta menghindari ketiga kunai itu sedikit ke arah samping kanan namun tidak melepaskan tangannya yang menyegel Kakashi yang masih didalam penjara air.

Semua begitu shok yang melihat kalau harapan yang mereka inginkan tidak tercapai. "dia menghindar….." ucap Karin yang shok.

Namun, tampak senyum kecil diwajah Sasuke, dan Menma. Shuriken yang dapat dihindari Zabuza kini berubah menjadi Sai yang siap melemparkan kunai di tangannya. Semua yang melihat hal itu terkaget termasuk Zabuza.

"rasakan ini…" ucap Sai yang telah berubah kembali dari shuriken tadi langsung melemparkan kunainya ke arah Zabuza.

Sedangkan bunshin Zabuza yang ingin menolong Zabuza yang asli telah hancur di serang Naruto dengan tinjunya hingga membuat kaget mereka semua termasuk Zabuza.

Dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan kunai itu, Zabuza melepaskan tangan kanannya yang untuk menyegel Kakashi dalam bola penjara air. Muncratan darah keluar dari sisi pipi kanannya yang terkena kunai tersebut dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan hawa membunuhnya. Setelah memunculkan shuriken besar dari kepulan asap, dengan penuh amarah dan hawa membunuhnya, Zabuza langsung mengarahkan shuriken yang berputar ditangannya pada Sai yang akan jatuh kedalam air.

"bocah kurang ajar…." Teriak Zabuza dengan amarahnya serta tatapan membunuhnya yang akan menebaskan shuriken besar ditangannya yang terus berputar-putar.

 **TANG….**

Terdengar suara besi beradu, dan terlihat Kakashi sedang menangkis serangan shuriken milik Zabuza dengan tangan kanannya yang bersarungkan, sarung tangan yang di atasnya ada besi.

Sai yang terjatuh kedalam laut berhasil lolos dari kematian. Sedangkan tatapan Kakashi begitu penuh dengan hawa pembunuh yang mengarah pada Zabuza, yang membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut sesaat ketika melihat tatapan pembunuh Kakashi termasuk respon dari mata sharingan itu.

"Kakashi sensei…" ucap Sakura yang merasa senang karena senseinya telah terbebas.

"syukurlah…" ucap Karin yang merasa lega.

"Sai….rencana bagus…." Ucap Kakashi yang dibalas senyum senang.

"kemampuan kalian sudah meningkat…." Ucap Kakashi lagi yang merasa bangga kepada murid-muridnya.

"hehehehe…tentu saja…inikan rencana Naruto….tujuan awalnya dari Kage Mizubunshin dan Sumi Nagashi memang bukan untuk mengalahkannya, tapi untuk menyembunyikan cara kerja sama kami…..karena menurut Naruto ini tidak akan berjalan jika semua tidak dirahasiakan dan disertai menunjukkan hasil kemampuan masing-masing….pada awalnya sih Naruto juga tidak mau menjalankan rencana ini, karena menurutnya mampu mengalahkan Zabuza dengan caranya sendiri…" ucap Sai menjelaskan.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

Didalam pertarungan antara Zabuza dan Kakashi, dimana Zabuza telah tersudut oleh Kakashi. Kunai milik Kakashi yang berada di belakang Zabuza yang menempel di titik vital bagian lehernya.

"jangan bergerak….ini sudah berakhir…." Ucap Kakashi yang telah menyudutkan Zabuza dengan kunainya menempel di titik vital bagian leher.

"bagimana mungkin Naruto bisa menggunakannya….?dan dimana Naruto bersembunyi…?" pikir Kakashi yang juga merasa begitu kaget dengan penglihatannya terhadap Naruto.

Sedangkan dalam kabut yang tebal, ada tangan yang menarik Sai yang sedang dalam kagumnya melihat Senseinya begitu hebat.

"Naruto….." ucap Sai yang melihat Naruto didekatnya.

"ssssttttt….jangan berisik…." Ucap Naruto.

"aku ingin kau….menyingkirkan mereka….Sai….." ucap Naruto.

"kenapa….?" Tanya Sai yang begitu kaget.

"mereka akan mengganggu…pertarungan ini….kalau bisa….kau beritahu Karin dan Sakura…..untuk segera pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu…karena aku memiliki firasat kalau Kakashi sensei tidak bisa bertarung sendiri dan kita hanya akan menjadi beban baginya…." Ucap Naruto memberitahu pada Sai dan analisanya untuk segera pergi sebelum terjadi sesuatu.

"bagaimana denganmu…Naruto…?" Tanya Sai yang ingin menolak rencana Naruto meskipun masih terkaget seakan tidak percaya akan analisa Naruto.

"aku bisa mengalahkan Zabuza sendirian…jika aku mau….tapi jika kalian tetap seperti ini…kalian hanya akan menjadi beban…." Jawab Naruto datar.

"jangan bercanda….kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya sendirian….kita perlu strategi…untuk mengalahkannya…" ucap Sai yang menambah kaget akan perkataan Naruto meskipun masih ragu-ragu.

"bercanda…sejak kapan aku bercanda….?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Sai yang melihat tatapn serius Naruto, benar-benar sangat paham akan sikap Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Naruto tidak akan bermain-main dengan kata-katanya…." Pikir Sai yang mengerti sifat Naruto yang keras kepala.

"kalau begitu aku ikut….setidaknya aku juga ingin menunjukkan kemampuanku….dan aku yakin kau pasti punya rencana…" ucap Sai dengan sedikit senyum liciknya.

"ahhaaaaa…yang benar saja…bahkan kau dan semuanya ketakutan seperti itu….paling-paling hanya jadi beban saja…." Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafasnya, namun Sai tetap pada pendiriannya dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"baiklah….sebagai janjinya….kau atau semuannya…harus menerima setiap resiko atas perbuatan kalian….dan buanglah rasa takut dengan tekadmu dan tunjukkan rasa itu pada mereka semua…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang jauh lebih serius sambil mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya.

"baiklah…..aku berjanji…jika aku melanggarnya…aku akan menelan seribu jarum" ucap Sai dengan janji jari kelingkingnya yang di arahkan pada jari kelingking Naruto.

"dan satu hal lagi….rencana ini harus dirahasiakan…jika tidak….rencana ini akan gagal…." Ucap Naruto.

 **END**

"tentu saja aku berpikir tidak bisa mengalahkan Zabuza, tetapi dengan rencana Naruto aku dan semuanya bisa menghancurkan penjara air itu….selain itu aku juga bisa menggores sedikit Zabuza…ini sukses besar…." Ucap Sai dengan tersenyum bangga yang berada didalam air.

"cih…sialan….pakai rencana miliknya segala…..kalau aku tahu itu…..lebih baik aku diam saja…." Gumam Sasuke yang merasa agak kesal, karena mengetahui kalau itu sebenarnya rencana milik Naruto.

"he…hebatnya Naruto….tapi kalau yang Sai pasti kebetulan…." Gumam Menma sedikit dengan nada meragukan.

"itu benar….pasti kebetulan…." Teriak Tazuna.

"mereka dapat saling bekerja sama, padahal….mereka seperti anjing dan kucing…." Gumam Sakura yang merasa lega sekaligus kagum setelah mendengar semua itu.

"Naruto…benar-benar hebat….." gumam Karin yang juga merasa lega sekaligus kagum.

"hmmmm….aku jadi terganggu dan memecahkan Suiro No Jutsu…." Ucap Zabuza dengan tatapan pembunuhnya seakan menolak kebenaran dari penuturan Sai.

"bukan seperti itu…kau tidak melepaskan jutsumu…mereka yang memaksakanmu melepaskannya…" ucap Kakashi.

"aku tidak menyangka akan kehebatan Naruto yang mampu membuat rencana seperti itu…benar-benar luar biasa…." Pikir Kakashi dengan sedikit senyum merasa kagum pada muridnya, Naruto.

Mereka semua bersiap kembali dalam serangannya, melihat perubahan hawa mereka ke mode tingkat yang lebih tinggi, kecuali Sai yang masih dalam air dan Naruto tetap santai saja untuk menunggu persiapannya dalam serangan lanjutan.

"aku beritahu kau…jutsu yang sama tidak akan mempan untuk kedua kalinya….jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" ucap Kakashi lalu berbalik Tanya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan para pembunuh.

Masih diam menunggu pergerakan, semua tetap bersiap untuk serangan lanjutan, baik itu Sai yang masih didalam air dan Naruto yang walaupun santai tetap bersiap dengan tinjunya yang begitu kuat. "Sakura….Karin….tetap waspada…" ucap Sasuke dan Menma yang merapat membentuk formasi pertahanan.

Serangan shuriken terus gencar dan ditekan sedemikian rupa begitu kuat oleh Zabuza pada Kakashi yang terlihat lengannya yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan yang di atas sarung tangannya menempel besi untuk menahan shuriken tersebut sedikit demi sedikit terus bergerak kebawah dengan kuatnya Kakashi menahannya lalu menghempaskan shuriken itu ke udara dengan lengannya dan saling melompat menjaga jarak.

Zabuza yang masih dalam lompatannya menyiapkan handseal, sedangkan Kakashi dengan sharingannya yang bergerak dari besar menjadi kecil, meniru stiap pergerakan Zabuza. Setelah sampai di atas permukaan air Zabuza menghandseal dengan sangat cepat. " **USHI, SARU, U, NE, INOSHISHI, TORI, USHI, UMA, TORI, NE, TORA, INU, TORA, MI, USHI, HITSUJI, MI, INOSHISHI, HITSUJI NE…..** " gumam Zabuza yang tengah melakukan handseal yang di ikuti oleh Kakashi dengan handseal yang sama seperti Zabuza.

" **TORA, MI, NE, SARU, U, INOSHISHI, TATSU, HITSUJI, NE, USHI, SARU, TORI, JIN, NE, INOSHISHI, TORI….** " Gumam mereka bersamaan lalu berhenti melakukan handseal.

 **Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu**

Muncullah kedua naga air dari air yang saling bertarung dan saling menghancurkan diri hingga menyebabkan gelombang air yang sangat besar menghempaskan Sai, Menma, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, dan Tazuna. Kecuali Naruto yang masih berdiri di atas air sedang melihat pertarungan antara Kakashi dan Zabuza dengan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku calana.

"sialan…air ini…Kakashi sensei dapat menyalinnya hanya dalam hitungan detik…dan itu sangat sempurna…." Pikir Sasuke yang masih mampu melihat pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza.

"hmmmm…benar-benar hebat….Kakashi sensei…" pikir Menma yang masih mampu melihat pertarungan antara Kakashi dan Zabuza.

"apa itu ninjutsu…?" Tanya dalam pikiran Sakura yang masih melindungi Tazuna begitu juga dengan Karin, sedangkan Tazuna hanya dapat diam melongok akan pertarungan itu.

Sai yang terhempas dan masih didalam air kembali memunculkan kepalanya dengan tatapan keget serta melongok luar biasa melihat pertarungan itu. Tampak Kakashi menahan serangan Zabuza yang memakai pedang besarnya dengan kunainya. Air terus memuncrat kemana-mana seperti air terjun besar yang mengalir dari atas hingga kebawah.

"aneh…apa yang terjadi…sharingan adalah kemampuan untuk menghafal dan menyalin jutsu musuh…tapi dia mengeluarkan jutsu yang sama dalam waktu yang sama juga…bagaimana bisa dia…." Pikir Zabuza yang merasa ada keganjalan akan kemampuan sharingan milik Kakashi yang masih tersembunyi.

Tidak luput dari pertarungan itu. Sesosok wanita bertopeng berada di atas pohon yang sedang memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

Merasa tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang jika terus menahan setiap serangan, mereka melompat ke belakang menjaga jarak dan mulai berputar-putar di atas permukaan air dan mulai melakukan handseal.

"dia…gerakanku…dengan sempuran dapat dia baca…apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku…sialan dia…." Pikir Zabuza yang terus malakukan handseal.

"mata sial yang memuakkan….kan…" ucap Kakashi yang terus mengikut pergerakan Zabuza.

"yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyalin jutsuku…." Ucap Zabuza dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang penuh dengan amarah kekesalannya.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku…kau…" ucap mereka bersamaan lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"aku akan membuat mulut busukmu itu tidak bisa bicara lagi…" ucap Zabuza merasa kesal karena terus ditiru sambil melakukan hansealnya lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu seperti bayangannya.

"apa itu…aku..? tidak mungkin…apa ini genjutsu…?" pikir Zabuza yang shok melihat dirinya tepat berada di belakang Kakashi.

 **Suiton Daibakufu No Jutsu**

Gumam Kakashi yang terlihat mata sharingannya terus berputar-putar. "apa itu…?" gumam Zabuza dalam shoknya.

Terlihatlah lingkaran air yang muncul didekat Kakashi setelah mengucapkan nama jutus yang dia salin, terus berputar hingga menjadi pusaran air yang besar dan menyerang Zabuza.

"tidak mungkin…" gumam Zabuza lalu terkena jutsu miliknya sendiri yang disalin oleh Kakashi dan tenggelam dalam air yang terus berputar-putar seperti pusaran air. "aku baru saja ingin mengeluarkan jutsu itu…." Pikir Zabuza dalam shoknya.

 **AAAHHHHHHHKKKKKKK.**

Teriak Zabuza dalam pusaran dan berusaha berenang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. "aku tidak dapat menandinginya…jutusnya…" pikir Zabuza dalam air lalu ditelan oleh pusaran air.

Melihat sebuah pusaran air yang terus berputar-putar menyebabkan banyaknya yang terhempas termasuk pepohonan dan mereka yang berada di wilayah pertarungan itu. Sai yang terombang-ambing yang sulit untuk berenang dan mampu menggapai sebatang ranting pohon.

Wanita yang melihat pertarungan itu pun yang berada di atas pohon yang di serang oleh pusaran air telah menghilang dengan cepat. Dan tampaklah Zabuza yang dibawa oleh pusaran air terhempas di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar.

Kunai demi kunai menancap ketubuh Zabuza yang tersandar di batang pohon yang cukup besar. "sudah berakhir…" ucap Kakashi yang berada di atas pohon tepatnya di atas batang pohon tempat bersandarnya Zabuza.

Lama kelamaan air semakin surut. "kenapa…?apa kau bisa melihat masa depan…?..." Tanya Zabuza yang masih mampu berbicara dalam keadaan sekarat.

' "ya…kau akan mati…" jawab Kakashi dengan kunainya.

Namun, sebelum melakukan itu dua jarum telah menancap di leher Zabuza. Hingga membuat semuanya kaget dan melihat ke arah penyerangnya yang sudah berada di atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"kau benar…dia mati…." Ucap wanita bertopeng itu.

"dia sudah mati…" ucap Kakashi yang memeriksa tubuh Zabuza.

Wanita itu lalu membungkukkan badannya. "arigatou gozaimashu….aku telah menunggu kesempatan ini untuk membunuh Zabuza…" ucap wanita itu yang berterima kasih.

"kalau tidak salah topeng itu…kau adalah **Hunter Nin** **dari desa Kirigakure** …" ucap Kakashi kepada wanita itu.

"mengesankan….kau bisa mengetahui hal itu…" ucap wanita itu.

"hunter nin…" ucap Sai yang kurang memahaminya.

"kau tidak tahu hunter nin…." Ucap Sakura pada Sai.

"kita sudah mempelajarinya di akademi…bukan…" ucap Karin pada Sai.

"Hunter Nin mengejar orang yang seperti Zabuza yang melawan desa tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan dan ketika mereka menghianati desanya…Hunter Nin akan mengejar ninja penghianat itu dan kemudian membunuhnya…untuk menghindari rahasia desa mereka terbongkar…itu adalah pengetahuan umum…." Ucap Menma menjelaskan.

"itu benar aku adalah anggota hunter nin dari desa Kirigakure…misiku adalah ninja penghianat…." Ucap wanita itu.

"dari suara dan tinggi badannya…umurnya, sepertinya sama dengan Naruto…sudah menjadi hunter nin…dia bukanlah anak biasa…." Pikir Kakashi yang menganalisa wanita itu.

"oi kau….." ucap Naruto datar yang berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu.

"jangan khawatir Naruto…dia bukan musuh…" ucap Kakashi pada Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain melihatnya agak sediki kaget dengan perkataan Naruto yang begitu keras dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"sialan….bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membunuh Zabuza semudah itu….padahal Zabuza itu sangatlah kuat…dan terbunuh dengan mudahnya….oleh seorang anak yang tidak jauh beda denganku….kami terlihat sangat lemah…aku tidak bisa menerimanya…." Ucap Sai yang begitu keras hingga membuat Menma, Sasuke, Karin, dan Sakura tertunduk setelah mendengarnya, merasa sependapat dengan Sai yang memang masihlah sangat lemah.

"nah…aku mengerti perasaanmu….tapi…inilah kenyataannya….." ucap Kakashi yang menghampiri Sai dan mengelus rambutnya yang hitam sambil tersenyum tipis menenangkan hati Sai dan yang lainnya.

"di dunia ini, ada anak yang lebih muda darimu….tapi lebih kuat dari ku…" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"cih…." Mendecih Sasuke yang merasa masih lemah apa lagi mendengar perkataan Kakashi akan kenyataan dunia shinobi.

"sialan…." Pikir Menma yang mengepalkan tinjunya yang merasa kesal pada dirinya karena merasa masih sangat lemah, sedangkan Sakura dan Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan…" ucap Naruto datar.

"apa benar Zabuza telah mati….?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita itu yang membuat yang lainnya terkaget akan perkataan Naruto.

"tentu saja….bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya….?" Ucap wanita itu.

"tidak…..aku masih bisa merasakan chakranya…meskipun terasa samar-samar…." Ucap Naruto lalu menghampiri mayat Zabuza dan ingin memeriksanya.

Kakashi, Sai, Menma, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, dan Tazuna kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto. "itu tidak mungkin Naruto….sesuai yang dikatakan Sensei…kalau Zabuza telah mati…." Ucap Sai.

Wanita yang berada di atas pohon menghilang dan telah berada didekat mayat Zabuza lalu mengangkatnya dan siap ingin pergi membawa mayat Zabuza. " pertarungan kalian telah selesai…aku harus menyingkirkan mayat ini….karena mengandung banyak rahasia…kalau begitu aku permisi dulu…." Ucap wanita itu lalu pergi.

Naruto yang belum sempat ingin memeriksa mayat Zabuza hanya dapat mendecih merasa agak kesal karena wanita itu telah membawa mayat itu telebih dahulu.

"misi kita belum selesai…kita harus mengantar Tazuna pulang kerumahnya…." Ucap Kakashi pada murid-muridnya.

"hmmm…" ucap Sakura dan Karin mengangguk.

"semuanya…maafkan aku…kalian dapat beristirahat sejenak dirumahku…" ucap Tazuna dengan tawa lepasnya karena merasa lega akan bahayanya yang sudah hilang, meskipun sesaat.

"yosh….ayo kita berangkat…" ucap Kakashi mengajak murid-muridnya.

 **BUUKKKHHH**

Suara tubuh terjatuh ke tanah dan ternyata Kakashi yang terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Kakashi terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kakashi Sensei…" teriak Menma memanggil Senseinya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"tampaknya Kakashi sensei sangat kelelahan…." Ucap Naruto yang memeriksa tubuh Kakashi dan memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan beberapa obat-obatan.

 **^ Rumah Tazuna ^**

Dalam pembaringan terlihat Kakashi yang sudah sadarkan diri yang masih berbaring ditempat tidur. "sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama menggunakan sharingan…" pikir Kakashi masih di perbaringan tempat tidurnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa…Sensei…?" tanya seorang wanita pada Kakashi.

"tidak juga…sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa bergerak selama seminggu…." Jawab Kakashi yang mulai duduk tapi masih merasa sakit pada matanya.

"sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu…" ucap wanita itu yang melihat keaddaan Kakashi masih kurang membaik.

"ok…" ucap Kakashi lalu berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya.

"wahhhh….Sensei sudah sadar…" ucap Menma yang merasa senang dengan tangannya diperban.

"kenapa bisa….kekuatan sharingan sangat hebat…tapi kalau efek sampingnya seperti ini…sebaiknya pikirkan dulu sebelum menggunakannya…" ucap Sakura.

"maaf ya…." Ucap Kakashi.

"seharusnya Sensei harus berterima kasih pada Naruto yang sudah menyembuhkan Sensei….." ucap Karin.

"maaf…heehehehe…..arigatou Naruto…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"tidak perlu seperti itu….jika terjadi yang lebih buruk pada Sensei hanya akan menjadi beban saja…." Ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinganya.

"maaf-maaf….hehheehehhe…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"ahhhaaaa….dasar bocah ini….." pikir Kakashi yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"tapi kau tahu…dia berhasil mengalahkan ninja kuat seperti itu…jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir untuk sementara waktu…." Ucap Tazuna.

"jka dilihat keadaan…juga lengan Menma akan kembali pulih dalam waktu seminggu bahkan bisa lebih cepat akibat penyembuhan Naruto…." Ucap Karin.

"ternyata Naruto bisa juga melakukan ninjutsu medis…." Ucap Sai.

"ya…kurasa aku akan memiliki banyak pertanyaan pada Naruto…" pikir Kakashi.

"walaupun begitu…siapa sebenarnya anak bertopeng itu…?" Tanya Sakura yang masih bingung dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"dia adalah seorang Anbu dari desa Krirgakure…topeng seperti itu digunakan oleh kelompok hunter nin…." Jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hunter Nin….mereka biasa disebut sebagai "kelompok pemusnah mayat"…tugas mereka adalah menghapus semua jejak ninja yang mereka buru….tubuh seorang ninja menyimpan banyak informasi….seperti Ninjutsu dan Chakra dari desa mereka…serta sebagai ramuan dan obat rahasia dari tubuh ninja tersebut…misalnya, jika aku mati….semua rahasia dari sharingan yang aku punyai akan diselidiki secara mendetail….dan yang paling berbahaya…semua jutsuku akan diketahui…dengan kata lain Hunter Nin adalah kelompok yang mencegah rahasia desa mereka diketahui oleh desa lain dengan cara membunuh ninja yang melarikan diri dari desa mereka…kemudian melenyapkan tubuhnya…" ucap Kakasi menjelaskan secara detail.

Jauh dari hutan lebat dengan rimbunan pepohonan dan semak belukar. Tampaklah dua orang, yang satunya seorang wanita yang memakai topeng dan satunya lagi mayat yang sudah terbujur di tanah. "pertama…aku akan membuka penutup mulutnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan darahnya…." Ucap wanita itu yang sudah mengambil sebuah alat seperti gunting dan mengarahkan ke mayat itu.

Namun, saat ingin melakukan hal itu, terhenti dengan tangan mayat itu yang tersadarkan diri. "biarkan aku melakukannya…" ucapnya yang membuka penutup mulut yang berupa perban.

"jadi kau sudah hidup kembali…." Ucap wanita itu lalu mayat yang tidak sadarkan diri itu kini telah duduk dengan tatapan tajam membunhnya. "dasar…kau kasar sekali.." ucapnya lalu mencabut jarum yang tertancap dilehernya.

"kau juga…Zabuza…jangan menarik jarum itu dengan keras atau kau akan benar-benar mati…" ucap wanita itu pada pria yang tadinya mayat yang telah mati kini duduk dengan santainya mencabut kedua jarum yang menancap dilehernya yang tidak lain adalah Zabuza.

"sampai kapan kau akan memakai topeng itu…?lepaskan…" Tanya zabuza pada wanita itu dan memerintahkan untuk melepaskan topengnya.

"ini adalah peninggalan dari masa lalu, dan ini sangatlah berguna…tapi jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu…kau pasti akan mati…" ucap wanita itu yang telah melepaskan topengnya.

"jika kau ingin membuatku mati suri…kau tidak harus menyerang leherku….kau benar-benar kejam…" ucap Zabuza lalu memasangkan kembali perban yang menutup mulutnya.

"hanya itu yang bisa ku perbuat…itu karena…aku tidak ingin melukai tubuh Zabuza yang indah…selain itu, meyerang leher lebih akurat dari pada tempat lain…karena diheher tidak memiliki banyak otot…" ucap wanita itu yang sedikit merah merona diwajahnya.

"lagi pula…jika aku tidak segera pergi…kemungkinan menyelamatkanmu menjadi kecil karena orang itu…." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

Zabuza ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun masih kesulitan untuk berdiri. "kau tidak akan bisa banyak bergerak selama seminggu..tapi karena kau adalah Zabuza…..kau mungkin bisa dengan cepat pulih kembali…." Ucap wanita itu pada Zabuza.

"kau itu sangat polos, cerdas, dan tidak ternoda…itulah yang kusuka darimu…" ucap Zabuza memuji.

"itu karena aku masih anak-anak…kabutnya telah menghilang…" ucap wanita itu lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"jadi…apa rencanamu yang selanjutnya…?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"berikutnya…aku akan mengalahkan sharingan itu….termasuk bocah sialan yang telah meremehkanku…." Ucap Zabuza dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

 **To Be Continue.**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Kalau untuk pengetahuan Rokinya bukannya kurang tapi terkadang emang sifat dari tokohnya dan untuk kemampuan mereka jika terlalu over power dan termasuk yang Narutonya jadi kurang menyenangkan, setidaknya dari mereka semua dapat menunjukkan kemampuan masing-masing….**

 **Kalau untuk sifat Naruto emang abu-abu terkadang bisa baik juga dingin dan bercanda, kalau untuk ekpresinya akan di usahakan karena untuk ekspresi Naruto sebenarnya sudah mulai menghilang karena beberapa hal, dan hal itu ada di cerita yang akan para Reader's ketahui…**

 **Untuk elemen Naruto yang paling penting adalah element Futon, Raiton, dan Mokoton, tapi bisa semua elemen kok…..**

 **Untuk cerita dan tulisannya akan saya kembangkan lagi menjadi lebih baik…**

 **Untuk itu mohon reviewnya…komentar, saran, dan kritikan yang membangun cerita ini agar menjadi lebih baik…terima kasih atas bantuannya dari para Reader…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	20. Chapter 20

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 20:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Rumah Tazuna ^**

"walaupun Zabuza sudah mati…perasaanku tidak tenang…sepertinya ada hal penting…aku rasa…ada yang terlewatkan….apa mungkin benar perkataan Naruto…." Pikir Kakashi yang masih memegang mata kirinya yang terasa sakit yang telah duduk dari perbaringannya ditempat tidur.

"apa yang terjadi Sensei…?" Tanya Sai yang bingun melihat keadaan Senseinya.

"oh…aku akan melanjutkan penjelasanku….Hunter Nin biasanya langsung melenyapkan mayat mereka yang sudah mati ditempat itu juga…." Ucap Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"lalu kenapa…?" Tanya Karin.

"apa yang dilakukan anak bertopeng itu pada Zabuza…." Ucap Kakashi yang terpotong oleh ucapan Sakura.

""bagaimana caranya kita bisa tahu…?orang bertopeng itu membawa Zabuza pergi….?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung.

"itu benar….kalau hanya untuk buktinya saja, kepalanya sudah cukup…masalah lainnya adalah senjata yang digunakan oleh Hunter Nin itu untuk membunuh Zabuza…" ucap Kakashi yang masih berpikir.

"hanya jarum biasa…tidak mungkin…" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian mulai mengerti dengan menganalisa kejadian itu.

"benar…tidak mungkin…?" ucap Kakashi yang menyambung perkataan Sasuke.

Sai, Sakura, Menma, dan Karin tidak begitu mengerti akan perkataan Senseinya. "apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan…?" Tanya Tazuna yang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"ada kemungkinan Zabuza masih hidup….." ucap Kakashi membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"apa maksudnya itu…?" Tanya Menma yang terkejut.

"tapi Kakashi sensei…kau sudah memastikan dia sudah mati…." Ucap Karin yang masih dalam keadaan shok.

"itu benar…aku sudah memastikannya…tapi ada kemungkinan dia mati suri…." Ucap Kakashi.

"jarum yang digunakan Hunter Nin itu adalah senjata yang tidak berbahaya….kecuali jika mengenai titik organ vitalnya…benda itu juga digunakan ahli medis untuk pengobatan dan terapi akupuntur…" ucap Naruto yang memberitahu kalau jarum yang digunakan Hunter Nin tidak lah berbahaya.

Tentu itu membuat semuanya bertambah kaget. Kerena Naruto memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup banyak tentang medis. "Hunter Nin mengetahui semua struktur tubuh manusia…mereka pasti mengetahui cara agar manusia bisa mati suri…pertama…dia menggendong tubuh Zabuza yang mungkin lebih berat darinya…kedua…dia menggunakan jarum yang presentase membunuhnya sangat rendah…dari dua fakta tersebut….anak ini bukan bertujuan untuk membunuhnya melainkan untuk menyelamatkannya…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan analisanya yang lepas dari kekagetannya.

"apa kau tidak berlebihan…?hanya karena omongan bocah ini…" Tanya Tazuna.

"tidak…jika perkiraanku benar…aku harus membuat persiapan sebelum terlambat…itu adalah salah satu aturan shinobi…dan Naruto aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau bisa merasakan chakra Zabuza, itu pun ketika dia mati suri dan mampu menggunakan jutsu yang sama dengan Zabuza…..?" ucap Kakashi lalu berbalik bertanya yang jelas membuat kaget dalam ruangan tersebut dan mulai semakin mendekat ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"apa itu penting untukmu….?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"tentu saja…" jawab Kakashi.

"lalu apa untungnya bagiku..?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"ini demi desa juga Naruto…" jawab Kakashi.

"sayangnya aku tidak memikirkan itu….aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu…karena aku mati pun juga, desa atau mereka yang ada di desa tidak perduli….jika hanya menguntungkan desa saja dan aku tidak…..itu tidak ada gunanya….." ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan beranjak ingin pergi.

Semua begitu terkaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, termasuk Menma yang semakin sakit dalam hatinya. "Naruto…." Pikir Menma yang tertunduk sedih melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Naruto…" ucap Karin yang ingin mengejar Naruto namun dihentikan Kakashi.

"biarkan dia sendirian dulu….dia butuh ketenangan…." Ucap Kakashi.

"tapi Sensei…" ucap Karin tertunduk sedih dan paham akan perkataan Senseinya lalu duduk kembali.

"Sensei…apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk membuat persiapan sebelum terlambat…?kau bahkan tidak mampu bergerak untuk sementara waktu…" Tanya Sakura yang keadaan semuanya telah kembali seperti semula walaupun ada beberapa yang masih kehilangan konsentrasi karena memikirkan Naruto.

"aku akan memberikan latihan…" jawab Kakashi.

"tunggu dulu…dengan latihan pun…kami tidak mungkin secepat itu menjadi kuat…lawan kita adalah ninja yang bahkan dengan sharingan pun masih kewalahan…" ucap Sakura yang memberitahu Senseinya dengan keadaan seperti ini tidak mungkin.

"apa kau ingin mencoba membunuh kami…sanaro….?" Tanya iner Sakura yang kesal.

"Sakura siapa yang menyelamatkan aku ketika aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…?kalian semua berkembang dengan sangat pesat….terutama Naruto yang paling berkembang…." Jawab Kakashi.

"jika dipikir-pikir…Naruto sepertinya jauh lebih kuat dari yang pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya…." Pikir Sakura yang agak memerah meronah diwajahnya.

"itu bagus…Kakashi sensei….sepertinya ini akan menarik…" ucap Sai yang mulai bersemangat.

"ini sama sekali tidak menarik…" ucap seorang bocah yang berada didepan pintu.

"siapa kau ini…" Tanya Menma menunjuk pada bocah itu.

"ohhhh…Inari…dari mana saja kau….?" Ucap Tazuna lembut pada Inari.

"selamat datang Jii-chan…." Ucap Inari langsung memeluk Tazuna.

"Inari…beri salam yang benar…mereka adalah ninja yang telah melindungi Ojii-san mu…." Ucap Okaa-sannya Inari menceramahi.

"tidak apa-apa…benarkan Inari….?" Ucap Tazuna lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Inari yang ditutupi oleh topinya.

Inari hanya menatap rombongan Kakashi dengan tatapan yang tidak mengenakkan. "Okaa-chan…mereka semua akan mati…tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gato…." Ucap Inari yang terpotong dengan perkataan Sai.

"apa katamu… aku ini ninja terhebat sepanjang masa…aku tidak tahu siapa itu sebenarnya Gato…aku tidak akan kalah darinya….." ucap Sai dengan semangatnya.

"huh…ninja ingin menjadi seperti pahlawan alangkah bodohnya…" ucap Inari meremehkan sekaligus mengejek.

"apa kau bilang…?" teriak Sai yang tidak terima dan ingin memukul Inari.

"hentikan itu…" ucap Sakura yang menghentikan tingkah Sai.

"jika kau tidak mau mati…sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari desa ini…" ucap Inari lalu pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Inari mau kemana kau…?" Tanya Tazuna.

"laut….aku ingin melihat laut…" jawab Inari.

"aku minta maaf…." Ucap Tazuna pada rombongan Kakashi.

"cih dasar bocah sialan…." Ucap Sai mendecih kesal.

Terdengar suara burung berkicau di tengah lautan. Sayangnya ditutupi oleh tangisan seorang bocah yang berasal dari kamarnya sedang melihat lautan dari jendela sambil memegang sebingkai foto yang terpampang jelas seorang pria pelaut.

"Tou-chan…hikk…hikk…hikk…." Ucapnya menangis sambil memegang bingkai foto itu.

"menangis karena sebingkai foto…kau cukup menyedihkan…" ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas atap tepatnya di dekat jendela bocah itu.

Tentu saja bocah itu sangat kaget mendengar suara tersebut. "apa kau ninja yang disewa Jii-chan….?" Tanya bocah itu yang tetap berada di atas meja sambil memegang bingkai foto itu tanpa melihat ke arah suara itu.

"ya…." Jawab Naruto datar.

"lebih baik kau pergi sebelum mati terbunuh….tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Gato…." Ucap bocah itu.

"soal kematian…sudah lama aku menginginkannya….sayangnya tidak untuk saat ini…jika takdir sudah menentukan aku tidak akan menyesal karena itu lah keputusanku…" ucap Naruto yang membuat kaget bocah itu.

"urusai….apa kau juga beranggapan bisa mengalahkan Gato…dan menjadi pahlawan….?" Tanya bocah itu sambil menangis.

"aku memang mengagumi pahlawan….tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan….aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja Shinobi….." ucap Naruto dengan lantangnya dia berucap dan berdiri hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Bocah itu yang mendengarnya kaget seakan terhipnotis dengan perkataan Naruto.

"kurasa hari ini aku tidak tertarik lagi melihat lautan…ketika mendengar seseorang menangis didekatku…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Bocah itu hanya dapat menangis dalam kamarnya yang sepi sambil memegang bingkai foto yang bergambar Tou-channya.

 **^ Dalam Hutan Tempat Latihan ^**

"jadi, sekarang latihan akan dimulai…." Ucap Kakashi pada murid-muridnya.

"Yosh…." Ucap Menma dengan semangat.

"untuk penjelasan Chakra itu tidak di perlukan lagi….." ucap Kakashi lagi sebelum memulai penjelasan selanjutnya.

"tentu saja…aku juga sudah tahu…chatora itu…." Ucap Sai dengan semangat sok tahu dengan gaya coolnya.

"ahhhaaaa…..kurasa ini perlu di jelaskan…." Ucap Kakashi menghela nafas beratnya melihat pengetahuan Sai yang minim.

"itu lah kalau sering bermain di kelas tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan Sensei….." ucap Karin mengeluh melihat Sai seperti itu.

"ini chakra….baiklah…Sakura jelaskan…" ucap Kakashi langsung mempersilahkan Sakura.

"baiklah…aku akan menjelaskan secara sederhana…Chakra adalah energi yang diperlukan Ninja untuk menggunakan jutsu…yang terdiri dari dua energi: yang pertama adalah energi fisik yang terdapat di setiap sel dalam tubuh dan, kedua adalah energi spiritual yang berdasarkan berbagai pengalaman dan latihan….dengan kata lain, untuk menggunakan jutsu, kau harus menggabungkan kedua energi itu dari dalam tubuhmu…ini biasa disebut…"penggabungan chakra"…kemudian mengaktifkan chakra dengan cara tangan membentuk tanda-tanda…." Ucap Sakura menjelasakan secarai detail singkat padat dan berisi.

"itu benar…ternyata Iruka sensei memiliki murid yang pandai juga…." Ucap Kakashi menambahkan sambil memuji Sakura.

"aku juga tahu…selama dimengerti oleh tubuh kita….hanya saja aku ingin mengetes kalian saja…hahahhahha…" ucap Sai tertawa-tawa dengan gaya coolnya padahal di dalam pikirannya tidak dapat mengerti sama sekali.

"sialan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali…." Pikir Sai.

"Sai benar….kami sudah bisa mengeluarkan jutsu…." Ucap Sasuke yang sependapat dengan Sai.

"belum…kalian semua masih belum dapat mengendalikan chakra dengan benar…seperti Menma memiliki kemampuan jutsu level tinggi dan sudah mempelajari chakra control itu masih belum bisa dikendalikan dengan benar…..saat kalian melawan Zabuza itu tidak akan menyulitkan kalian termasuk Menma jika kalian semua dapat mengendalikan chakra dengan baik dan benar….dengarkan…seperti penjelasan Sakura tadi…mengeluarkan chakra berarti mengeluarkan energi fisik dan energi spiritual dan mengabungkannya dalam tubuh dan jumlah energi yang dikeluarkan pun bermacam-macam…sesuai dengan jutsu yang akan digunakan…kalian masih kurang efesian dalam menggunakan chakra…seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya…bahkan kalian yang mampu mengeluarkan chakra…kemudian kalian tidak dapat mengontrol keseimbangannya, jutsu itu hanya akan berhasil separuhnya saja atau mungkin tidak akan berhasil sama sekali…jika itu terjadi, maka kalian tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam pertarungan dan itu akan menjadi kelemahan kalian…dengan pengalaman dan pemahaman kalian yang sedikit hanya akan menjadi kelemahan terbesar kalian…." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan dengan detail.

"lalu apayang harus kami lakukan….?" Tanya Menma.

"kalian harus belajar cara mengontrol dan menyeimbangkan chakra dengan tubuh kalian…untuk menguasainya kalian harus berlatih sangat keras…" jawab Kakashi.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan…?" Tanya Karin.

"hmmm…memanjat pohon…." Ucap Kakashi.

"apa…?" kaget mereka kecuali Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli sambil mengorek telinganya yang gatal.

"ini bukanlah memanjat pohon biasa…tapi memanjat tanpa menggunakan tangan…" ucap Kakashi memberi tahu.

"bagaimana caranya…?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti, termasuk yang lain begitu bingung kecuali Naruto terus saja mengorek telinganya yang gatal tanpa perduli dengan pembicaraan itu.

"baiklah…lihat aku…" ucap Kakashi lalu membuat handseal dan menunju ke salah satu pohon terdekat. Mulai dengan kaki kanannya, langkah demi langkah terus berjalan tanpa ada hambatan hingga sampai di ranting pohon yang lumayan besar, berdiri dengan kaki di atas dan kepala dibawah.

"ya….seperti inilah…." Ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei berjalan dengan kakinya saja…luar biasa…" ucap Menma kagum.

"fokuskan chakra dikakimu, kau akan bisa memanjat dengan menempelkan dibatang pohon…jika kau bisa menggunakan chakra dengan baik…kau juga dapat melakukan hal seperti ini…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"tunggu dulu…bagaimana caranya kami bisa kuat dengan latihan seperti itu..?" Tanya Karin pada Kakashi.

"itulah masalahnya…tujuan dari latihan ini adalah mengeluarkan chakra dari bagian tertentu sesuai dengan yang diperlukan….latihan seperti ini sangatlah sulit..bahkan untuk ninja senior sekalipun…termasuk Menma yang pernah mempelajari ini masih belum mampu menguasainya dengan sempurna…jumlah chakra yang di gunakan untuk memanjat pohon haruslah tepat…selain itu telapak kaki adalah bagian tersulit untuk memusatkan chakra…ya…dengan kata lain…jika kalian bisa mengontrol dan menyeimbangkan chakra kalian…maka kalian mungkin dapat menguasai berbagai jutsu…yang kedua adalah melatih stamina untuk mempertahankan chakra…ninja mengeluarkan chakra pada saat pertempuran…dalam situasi seperti itu…"mengontrol", "menyeimbangkan", dan "mempertahankan" chakra menjadi sangat sulit…walaupun aku sudah menjelaskan secara panjang lebar sepertinya tidak akan ada hasilnya kecuali…kalian menggunakan tubuh untuk mengingatnya…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan lalu melemparkan ke enam kunai.

"gunakan kunai itu untuk menandai seberapa tinggi kalian bisa memanjat…selanjutnya berusaha lah untuk melampaui tanda yang telah kalian buat sebelumnya…kalian belum bisa memanjat dengan berjalan dibatang pohonnya…jadi cobalah untuk memanjat dengan cara berlari…kalian mengerti…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskannya lagi.

"huh latihan seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya…" ucap Sai dengan gaya cool nya sambil mengambil kunai yang tertancap di tanah.

"ini terlalu mudah…kurasa aku akan melampaui mu..." ucap Sasuke pada Menma.

"sejauh ini…aku lebih hebat dan paling berkembang….akan ku selesaikan apa yang belum aku selesaikan…." Ucap Menma dengan gaya coolnya juga.

"berhentilah bicara…sekarang cobalah untuk memanjat pohon…" ucap Kakashi.

Sai, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura, dan Karin telah melakukan handseal dan mengumpulkan chakra di telapak kaki, setelah selesai dan merasa cukup mereka mulai berlari ke arah pohon masing-masing dan memanjatnya serta membuat tanda.

Sai yang begitu kesulitan terjatuh, sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke bersaing dengan dengan tanda mereka. "aku tidak menyangka menyetabilkan chakra sesulit ini…jika mengeluarkan chakra terlalu banyak…pohonnya menjadi retak…sebaliknya jika terlalu lemah tidak akan bisa menempel…cih Menma sudah sejauh itu…" pikir Sasuke menganalisa sambil melihat dan memperhatika sekelilingnya.

"ya…perbedaan kekuatan mereka memang seperti ini…." Gumam Kakashi yang menganalisa kemampuan murid-muridnya.

"itu sangat mudah…" ucap Sakura dan Karin yang membuat kaget mereka semua, kecuali Naruto yang telah berbaring di pohon tempatnya bersandar.

"luar biasa…." Ucap Sai kagum.

"sepertinya pengontrolan dan penyeimbang chakra terbaik saat ini adalah Sakura dan Karin…" ucap Kakashi yang dibalas senyuman Sakura dan Karin.

"huh…pasti hanya kebetulan…." Gumam Menma.

"ya…Sakura dan Karin tidak hanya mengetahui teori tentang chakra…mereka juga dapat menstabilkan chakra dengan baik…kalau begini…mereka lah yang paling dekat kemampuannya untuk menjadi ninja hebat atau mungkin Hokage…tidak seperti orang itu dan juga tidak, Clan Uchiha tidaklah benar-benar hebat termasuk anak dari Hokage….." ucap Kakashi dengan nada mengejek.

"Naruto sampai kapan kau akan tiduran seperti itu…?apa kau juga ingin disebut seorang pecundang karena tidak bisa memanjat pohon…..?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada mengejek yang dari tadi juga memperhatikan Naruto yang hanya bersantai-santai saja.

"Sensei…aku sedang tidak enak badan….lanjutkan saja tanpa aku…" jawab Naruto datar.

"tidak bisa Naruto…..kau juga harus latihan…" ucap Kakashi.

"aku sudah menguasainya…Sensei…." Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan menempelkan Kakinya di batang pohon, langkah demi langkah berjalan tanpa hambatan dan bergelantungan seperti Kakashi lalu melemparkan kunai yang diberikan Kakashi kembali kea rah Kakashi.

Mereka semua begitu kaget, termasuk Kakashi yang menerima kunai itu saat melihat kemampuan Naruto bisa memanjat pohon dengan chakra kontrolnya sangat baik. "wow…Naruto luar biasa…." Ucap Sai terkagum-kagum.

"sialan….bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya…?" Tanya Sasuke dalam pikirannya yang kesal melihat Naruto mampu memanjat pohon tanpa mengguankan tangannya.

"luar biasa….tapi aku tidak bisa kalah seperti ini…." Pikir Menma yang melihat kemampuan Naruto.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Karin hanya diam terkagum-kagum, dengan semburat senyum diwajah mereka.

"ini sangat mudah…bahkan aku pun bisa dengan satu kaki…" ucap Naruto datar sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya.

Mereka bertambah kaget melihat kemampuan Naruto yang bahkan bisa di modifikasinya sendiri. "bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat berkembang jauh lebih pesat…?atau ini memang kemampuannya yang sebenarnya ditunjukkan Sandaime-sama…?" pertanyaan dalam pikiran Kakashi terus terngiang melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Naruto yang memiliki jumlah chakra yang besar akan menjadi aset yang luar biasa, sama seperti Sai, Sasuke, dan Menma…" pikir Kakashi yang memeperhatikan serta menganalisa kemampuan murid-muridnya.

"akan ku kalahkan mereka berdua…" gumam Sai bersemangat.

"aku tidak akan kalah dari Naruto atau pun Sasuke dan Sai…" pikir Menma yang juga tidak mau kalah.

"baiklah akan kulakukan…" gumam Sasuke sambil menganalisa kemampuannya lagi.

Jauh dari sudut pepohonan yang sedang memperhatikan latihan mereka, sesosok bocah dengan topi melihat dengan tatapan tidak sukanya. "melakukan hal seperti itu tidak ada gunanya…" pikir bocah itu yang juga teringat akan masa lalu tentang Tou-channya.

 **^ Markas Musuh ^**

"aku tidak menyangka…kau kembali dengan kekalahan…Ninja dari desa Kirigakure memang sangat lemah…hanya tugas kecil begitu saja tidak bisa…kau bilang kau adalah "Iblis"…jangan membuatku tertawa…." Ucap seorang pria pendek dengan kacamata hitamnya setelah masuk kedalam kamar dengan dua orang anak buahnya pada seseorang yang terbaring yang kondisinya kurang membaik di tempat tidur dengan temannya seorang wanita yang duduk disamping pria yangberbaring ditempat tidur itu.

Mendengar perkataan pria pendek berkacamata hitam itu, wanita itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan kewaspadaan anak buah pria pendek dengan kacamata itu bersiap dengan senjatanya yang berada dipinggang mereka.

"mau menyerang…." Pikir wanita itu memperhatikan gelagat kedua anak buah pria pendek berkacamata hitam itu.

"tunggu dulu…" ucap pria pendek berkacamata hitam itu mencegah anak buahnya bertindak gegabah.

"hei…kau tidak harus diam..kan…mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu…?" Tanya pria pendek itu yang menghampiri pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur sambil mengarahkan tangannya yang ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi tangan tersebut telah dicegal oleh tangan pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur.

"jangan menyentuh Zabuza dengan tangan kotormu…" ucap wanita itu yang juga mencegal tangan pria pendek itu dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar suara retakan tulang.

"kau…" teriak pria pendek itu, dengan sigapnya secara professional para anak buah pria pendek itu segera menyerang wanita itu, namun sayangnya mereka telah berada dalam keadaan yang tersudut.

Ujung pedang mereka telah mengarah keleher mereka. "tidak mungkin…" pikir pria berbada besar dengan penutup mata kanannya.

"dia bergerak pindah dalam sekejap mata…" pikir pria kurus itu dengan topi kerucutnya yang ada coretan garis di dekat kedua matanya.

"sekarang lebih baik keluarlah…aku sedang marah…" ucap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya lalu melemparkan kedua pedang anak buah pria pendek itu kelantai.

"lain kali…jika kau kalah lagi…ingatlah kau sudah tidak di terima di sini lagi…aku pergi…" ancam pria pendek itu lalu pergi.

"Haku.,..tindakan seperti itu tidak perlu…" ucap pria yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu yang ternyata adalah Zabuza sedang menyimpang kunai di tangannya yang diselimuti oleh selimut tebal yang dia pakai.

"aku mengerti…sekarang masih terlalu cepat untuk membunuh Gato…kalau kita membuat masalah disini…mereka akan mengejar kita lagi….untuk sekarang kita harus bersabar…" ucap wanita itu yang bernama Haku sedang menenangkan hati Zabuza agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

"yeah…kau benar…" ucap Zabuza tenang dengan kunainya yang dia siapkan untuk membunuh Gato telah di simpan kembali.

 **^ Di Pembuatan Jembatan ^**

Di tempat kontruksi pembuatan jembatan Negara Nami, tampaklah para pekerja sedang membuat jembatan. "uaahhhhh….." Naruto menguap lalu kembali tidur.

"ahhhaaaa….." hela Nafas Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"sepertinya kau kelihatan bosan…..dimana anak berambut merah, si anak zombie dan anak bermata tajam itu, oh ya aku juga tidak melihat anak yang berkacamata itu juga…..?" Tanya Tazuna yang membawa kayu pada Sakura.

"mereka sedang berlatih memanjat pohon….sedangkan Karin sedang mengawasi mereka…." Jawab Sakura.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan…?" Tanya Tazuna.

"kemampuanku melebihi mereka, jadi Kakashi menyuruhku untuk mengawalmu bersama Naruto…." Jawab Sakura dengan nada sombongnya.

"benarkah…?" Tanya Tazuna agak ragu lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"apa…?dasar Oji-san sialan…" pikir Sakura yang kesal karena diremehkan.

"bisa bicara sebentar….Tazuna…?" Tanya seorang pria tua yang merupakan salah satu pekerja di jembatan yang menghampiri Tazuna.

"ada apa Giichi..?" Tanya balik Tazuna pada pria pekerja itu yang bernama Giichi.

"eeh….sebenarnya…setelah memikirkan beberapa hal…mengenai pembangunan jembatan ini…bisakah aku berhenti…?" jawab Giichi lalu balik bertanya dengan nada yang agak lesuh.

"kenapa sangat tiba-tiba…?kenapa kau juga seperti itu..?" Tanya Tazuna kaget mendengar perkataan Giichi.

"Tazuna…aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama…aku sangt ingin membantumu….tapi kalau kita seperti ini…kita bisa ketahuan Gato…selain itu…jika kau terbunuh…semuanya menjadi sia-sia….mengapa kau tidak menghentikan pembangunan jembatan ini saja…?" jawab Giichi menjelaskan lalu balik bertanya lagi pada Tazuna.

"tidak mungkin…ini adalah jembatan milik kita…..ini adalah jembatan yang dibangun oleh semua orang…yang percaya akan kembalinya kehidupan perdagangan dan jalur transportasi…Negara Nami sangat miskin dan tidak punya sumber daya alam apa pun…." Jawab Tazuna menolak keinginnan Giichi yang ingin menghentikan pemikiran Tazuna yang ingin berusaha membangun jembatan itu.

"tapi kalau sampai terbunuh….." ucap Giichi yang terpotong akan perkataan Naruto.

"kurasa wajar jika Negara Nami ini sangat miskin…karena orang-orang nya benar-benar pecundang…." Ucap Naruto datar dan masih tetap berbaring ditempat tumpukan papan.

"apa kata mu bocah….?" Teriak Giichi yang kesal karena Negara dan penduduknya di ejek.

"kenapa kau sangat marah begitu….?bukankah kau ketakutan melawan Gato…sedangkan kau melawan seorang bocah ninja sepertiku dengan sangat beraninya …..seharusnya kau malu…..Tazuna Oji-san telah berusaha untuk negaranya dan rakyat ini untuk kemajuan bersama….dan dia dengan beraninya keluar masuk kota untuk menyewa kami dengan cara mempertaruhkan semuanya….dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan….semua itu sia-sia hanya karena seorang Gato…." Ucap Naruto yang telah duduk dengan santainya sambil menguap.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gato…tentang kekejamannya…." Ucap Giichi.

"aku memang tidak tahu-apa-apa tentang Gato atau pun negara ini…aku juga tidak perduli dengan kejadian tentang Negara ini yang diserang Gato….tapi aku tahu tentang perasaan Tazuna Oji-san dan termasuk perasaan mu…ketakutan….kebencian…..penderitaan…kesengsaraan….harapan…..keinginan….semua itu masih belum cukup…..karena aku bisa mengetahuinya dengan jelas dan itu tersirat di wajah kalian….." ucap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang membuat Sakura, Tazuna dan Giichi kaget mendengarnya.

"ada apa dengan bocah ini…?dia benar-benar misterius…." Pikir Tazuna yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"kau mengetahuinya….lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengetahuinya….kau pun tidak dapat berbuat apa pun…..seorang bocah sepertimu berhenti lah membual…..dan sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ke desamu…." Teriak Giichi yang merasa kesal meskipun ada rasa kesal karena yang di katakana Naruto ada benarnya.

"aku bisa berbuat apa pun yang aku inginkan…tapi dapatkah kau memegang payung yang aku berikan di tengah badai….bisakah kau melakukannya….jika aku melindungi kalian dan Negara ini dapatkah kalian mempertahankannya….?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya namun penuh arti.

Giichi yang mendegar perkataan Naruto hanya dapat terdiam, termasuk Tazuna, sedangkan Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya dapat mendengar perkataan itu.

"ini sudah sore…kita hentikan sampai disini…" ucap Tazuna lalu beranjak pergi untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya.

"Giichi…besok kau tidak perlu kembali ketempat ini lagi…." Ucap Tazuna pada Giichi.

Sedangkan Giichi hanya dapat terdiam lesuh sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna.

 **^ Di Jalan ^**

Sore hari di perjalanan pulang. "kita akan kemana…?" Tanya Sakura pada Tazuna.

"uaaahhhh…." Naruto hanya menguap saja sambil mengikuti Tazuna di samping Sakura.

"aku diminta untuk membelikan bahan makanan untuk makan malam…" jawab Tazuna.

"aku akan melakukan perkejaan apa pun…" tulisan dikertas yang dipegang oleh seorang pria tua tengah berjalan.

"pencuri…." Teriak seseorang yang terlihat seorang bocah tengah berlari.

Ada banyak hal yang terlihat, baik dari pencurian, pengangguran, anak terlantar, pengemis, peminta-minta, dan masih banyak lagi. Hal seperti itu ada rasa kasihan dalam hati Sakura dan Naruto yang melihatnya. "apa yang terjadi dikota ini…?" pikir Sakura yang tidak mengerti dengan kota seperti ini sekaligus kasihan.

"disini lah…" ucap Tazuna yang sampai di tempat tujuan.

"selamat datang…" ucap penjual dari toko itu.

"hampir tidak ada apa pun di sini…" pikir Sakura yang melihat tempat penjualan sayur-sayuran itu terlihat sangat sedikit.

"heh…dasar mesum…." Teriak Sakura menendang pria bertopi yang kini terlepas hingga menampakkan kebotakannya itu.

"kau salah…" gumam pria itu yang ternyata ingin mencopet Sakura.

"apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini…?" Tanya Sakura yang kesal dalam perjalanan pulang.

"lagi…" pikir Sakura merasa ada yang menyentuh pantatnya.

"hei…kau…." Teriak Sakura yang menoleh ke belakang hingga terlihat seorang anak dengan baju yang lusuh dan compang-camping.

"minta dong…." Ucap anak itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"oh…ini…." Ucap Sakura yang kasihan lalu memberikan beberapa permen.

"apa kau memiliki orang tuamu….?" Tanya Naruto pada anak itu namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

"salah satu keluargamu…?" Tanya lagi Naruto, namun tetap dibalas gelengan kepala.

"ahhaaa….ikutlah denganku….dan jika kau memiliki beberapa teman bawalah mereka…." Ucap Naruto pada anak itu.

Anak itu hanya membalas anggukan. "tapi aku tidak punya teman…." Ucap anak itu tertunduk sedih.

"Tazuna Oji-san…boleh kah aku membawa anak ini ke rumahmu dulu untuk sementara waktu?…dan aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membuat panti asuhan untuk anak-anak terlantar….?jika untuk biayanya akan kutanggung…" ucap Naruto bertanya pada Tazuna dengan tatapan serius.

"disini…semua orang dewasa menjadi penakut….itulah sebabnya jembatan itu sangat dibutuhkan…itu akan menjadi simbol keberanian…untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat mereka…..mereka tidak terus melarikan diri…rakyat negeri ini…yang tersisa dari mereka hanya rasa tidak percaya diri…jika kita bisa menyelesaikan jembatan itu….kota ini akan kembali seperti semula…dan juga semua orang akan kembali….karena itu lakukan sesukamu…." Jawab Tazuna tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto…" pikir Sakura yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

 **^ Kediaman Tazuna ^**

Di meja makan terlihat banyak orang sedang makan berkerumunan. "sudah lama sekali tidak makan bersama banyak orang…" ucap Tazuna tertawa kecil.

Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma terlihat makan dengan sangat lahap, termasuk Naruto. "tambah…" teriak mereka berempat mengangkat mangkuk makan mereka.

"hentikan tindakkan tidak sopan kalian…" ucap Sakura menceramahi mereka berempat.

"aku akan memakan semuanya…kalau perlu sampai muntah….aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi…" ucap mereka bertiga.

"hmmm….tapi kalau muntah itu lain lagi…" ucap Kakashi.

Setelah keributan dimeja makan dan sudah memenuhi perut. Mereka meminum teh hangat yang telah di sajikan.

"ano…maaf….kenapa foto yang sobek dipasang disini…?" Tanya Karin yang melihat foto itu yang terpajang di dinding.

"benar foto itu sobek…sejak mulai makan…Inari terus-terusan melihat foto ini...seperti ada yang sengaja merobek foto ini…" ucap Sakura yang juga melihat foto itu.

Tazuna, Inari dan Okaa-sannya Inari terkaget mendengar perkataan Sakura dan Karin yang melihat pajangan foto itu. "itu adalah suamiku…" jawab Okaa-sannya Inari.

"dia adalah orang yang pernah menjadi pahlawan di kota ini…" ucap Tazuna.

Inari mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi dari tempat itu. "Inari mau kemana kau…?" Tanya Okaa-sannya Inari.

Inari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Okaa-sannya dan langsung masuk kekamar. Okaa-sannya langsung mengejar Inari ke kamarnya. "Tou-san aku selalu bilang untuk jangan membicarakan orang itu di hadapan Inari…" ucapnya langsung masuk kekamar Inari.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Inari…?" Tanya Karin kebingungan.

"sepertinya ada alasan tertentu…" ucap Kakashi yang melihat situasi ini.

"Inari memiliki Tou-san yang tidak ada hubungan darah…mereka sangat dekat, sehingga seperti Otou-san dan Oko-san…waktu itu Inari adalah anak yang sering tertawa…namun…namun…." Ucap Tazuna menceritakan, tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

Semua cukup kaget melihat hal seperti itu. Dan ada rasa kasihan melihatnya. "Inari sudah berubah…sejak peristiwa yang terjadi dengan Otou-sannya…peristiwa yang merenggut kata keberanian…dari penduduk kota ini dan Inari…..hari itu, semuanya berubah akibat peristiwa itu…" ucap Tazuna menceritakannya lagi, meskipun masih meneteskan air matanya.

Sedangkan bocah yang dibawa Naruto, setelah mendengar cerita dari Tazuna juga ikut menangis teringat akan masa lalunya.

"peristiwa apa….?apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"namanya adalah Kaiza…dia adalah nelayan yang datang dari Negara lain untuk mengejar mimpinya….sejak saat bertemu dengan Inari….mereka sangat akrab…itu mungkin karena Tou-san kandung Inari telah meninggal…saat dia masih kecil sehingga dia belum begitu mengenalnya…tapi hubungan mereka sangat dekat….tidak butuh waktu lama Kaiza menjadi anggota keluarga kami dan dia adalah laki-laki yang dibutuhkan di kota ini…sejak saat itu…penduduk negeri ini menyebut Kaiza sebagai pahlawan…bagi Inari ….Kaiza adalah Otou-san yang sangat dibanggakannya…tapi ketika Gato datang ke Negara ini…kemudian, di saat itulah kematian Kaiza si pahlawan yang melindungi Negara dan penduduk di kota ini…..sejak saat itulah…Inari telah berubah…begitu juga dengan penduduk kota ini…." Jawab Tazuna menceritakan.

"huh…benar-benar konyol….pahlawan itu ada...tapi tidak selalu, pahlawan dapat melindungi semuanya….itu lah kenapa semua orang bisa jadi pahlawan…karena mereka pun pasti mampu melindungi yang sangat berharga baginya…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

"Nii-chan…" ucap anak itu.

"oh ya aku sampai lupa….hei bocah siapa namamu…?" Tanya Kakashi pada anak itu.

"nama ku….Kanae…" jawab anak itu gugup.

"dia adalah anak yang dibawa Naruto sore tadi…dia yatim piatu….untuk sementara akan berada disini…" ucap Tazuna menjelaskan tentang anak yang bernama Kanae.

"selamat bergabung Kanae…" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kanae.

 **^ Dalam Hutan ^**

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang tergurai sampai ke bahunya sedang memetik dedaunan untuk obat-obatan dengan burung yang bersinggah di bahunya.

Namun, burung itu terbang menuju seseorang berambut kuning jabrik tengah tidur dengan bersandaran di pohon yang tidak jauh dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu begitu kaget ketika melihat lambang Konoha di ikat kepala bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu.

Wanita itu berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu dan berhenti. Lalu duduk dan mengarahkan tangannya keleher bocah itu ingin mencengkramnya. Namun, tidak jadi, wanita itu hanya membangunkannya bocah itu.

"kau akan masuk angin jika tidur di tempat ini…" ucap wanita itu membangunkan.

Bocah itu tidak lain adalah Naruto yang di bangunkan dari mimpinya yang indah, harus membuka matanya dengan terpaksa. "uaaaahhhhh…" Naruto menguap sambil menggosok matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas siapa yang membangunkannya.

"siapa kau…?" Tanya Naruto yang masih ngelintur, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh wanita itu.

"apa kah kau yang membangunkan ku…? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini…?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"aku sedang mencari tanaman obatan…" jawab wanita itu.

Lalu mereka bersama-sama memetik tanaman obat-obatan itu. "kenapa kau mencari tanaman obatan sepagi ini…?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita itu.

"kau juga…apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini…?" Tanya balik wanita itu pada Naruto.

"latihan…." Jawab Naruto datar.

"apakah kau seorang ninja..?aku melihatmu memakai ikat kepala itu…?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Begitu ya…tentu saja aku ini adalah seorang ninja…" jawab Naruto.

"kau pasti ninja yang hebat…" ucap wanita itu.

"tapi…kenapa kau latihan…?" tanya wanita itu.

"itu karena…aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat…" jawab Naruto.

"tapi, kelihatannya kau sudah kuat…" ucap wanita itu.

"tidak…aku masih belum kuat….dan aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat lagi…" ucap Naruto.

"untuk apa…?" Tanya wanita itu.

"untuk menjadi ninja terhebat…mencapai impianku menjadi Raja Shinobi sehingga dunia tidak akan menertawakan ku lagi…." Jawab Naruto dengan lantang dan tegas meskipun ekspresinya datar.

"apakah itu semua untuk seseorang…atau untuk dirimu sendiri…?dan apakah dunia selalu menertawakan mu…? Tanya wanita itu.

"ahh…." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil dengan senyum manisnya. "apakah kau memiliki orang yang sangat berharga…?" Tanya wanita itu lalu teringat akan masa lalunya.

"ketika seseorang memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang ingin dia lindungi…saat itulah dia akan benar-benar menjadi kuat…" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"semua yang berharga bagiku telah menghilang….yang yang tersisa hanyalah impian ku…." Ucap Naruto yang tertunduk sedih.

"kau akan menjadi kuat….sampai jumpa lagi di suatu tempat…" ucap wanita itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"aku adalah laki-laki…" ucap wanita itu berbohong dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"ti…tidak mungkin….aku tertipu…bahkan dia sangat manis…." Pikir Naruto yang kaget.

Setelah cukup lama wanita itu pergi dengan hanyalan Naruto yang seperti jamur yang tidak karuan. "kenapa kau ada disini….?" Tanya Sai yang menghampirinya bersama Sasuke, Menma, Karin, Sakura, dan Kakashi.

"tidak ada…" jawab Naruto berbohong setelah lepas dari hanyalannya yang tidak karuan.

"tampaknya mereka telah berkembang pesat…..dilihat dari perkmbangan latihan mereka…" ucap Kakashi yang melihat Sai, Sasuke, dan Menma telah berhasil dengan latihan mereka.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **LOG OUT**


	21. Chapter 21

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 21:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Kediaman Tazuna ^**

Malam hari di meja makan terlihat mereka telah berkumpul dengan rapi untuk menyantap makan malam mereka. "Naruto terlambat lagi…" ucap Karin.

"Naruto selalu membuat khawatir…." Ucap Sakura mengeluh.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka di meja makan dalam keadaan yang cukup lusuh seperti habis latihan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu….?' Tanya Tazuna yang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan lusuh.

"tidak ada…aku hanya jalan-jalan dan kebetulan dikejar sama kucing hitam…." Jawab Naruto dengan alasannya yang membuat mereka sweetdrop.

"ahhhaaa….baiklah mulai besok kita akan mengawal Tazuna…" ucap Kakashi memberitahu.

"sebentar lagi…..jembatanya akan selesai…ini semua berkat kalian…" ucap Tazuna dengan senangnya setelah menyelesaikan makan malam.

"meskipun begitu…kalian jangan sampai lengah…" ucap Okaa-sannya Inari sambil membereskan piring bekas makan mereka.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya pada kalian….kenapa kalian masih disini walaupun kalian sudah tahu aku berbohong…?" Tanya Tazuna yang selama ini di pendamnya.

"ninja bertindak bukan hanya untuk uang…itu adalah cara hidup ninja…itu adalah ajaran dari Hokage terdahulu…" jawab Kakashi.

Inari yang terus melihat Naruto dalam keadaan lusuh lalu meneteskan air matanya. "kenapa kau berusaha sangat keras seperti itu..? walaupun kau berlatih kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan anak buah Gato…seberapa hebat kata-kata yang kau keluarkan dan seberapa keras usahamu…yang lemah akan selalu kalah…kalau melawan yang kuat…." Teriak Inari pada Naruto.

Semua cukup terkaget dengan perkataan Inari yang mengatakan kalau Naruto yang dalam keadaan lusuh diakibatkan karena latihan. "jadi begitu…Naruto sedang berlatih di waktu senggangnya…itulah kenapa dia selalu terlambat…" pikir Kakashi.

"berisik….aku tidak seperti mu…" ucap Naruto datar.

"urusai….kalau melihatmu aku jadi marah….kau tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang Negara ini…aku ini tidak seperti mu yang selalu tertawa seenaknya dan tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan…" teriak Inari dengan air matanya terus menetes.

"maksud mu orang tertindas itu hanya bisa ketakutan dan menangis saja…?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Inari terdiam sesaat.

"orang bodoh seperti mu selamanya hanya bisa menangis…dasar cengeng…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Inari kaget sesaat lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Naruto…bicaramu keterlaluan…" ucap Sakura yang menceramahi Naruto.

"Naruto…" ucap Karin tertunduk sedih.

"Nii-chan…" gumam Kanae yang tertunduk sedih.

Sedangkan Inari terus saja menangis. "maaf aku mengatakan seperti ini….Naruto tidak bermaksud menyakitimu dengan berbicara seperti itu…dia orangnya susah di tebak…kami sudah mendengar tentang Tou-san mu dari Tazuna…sama seperti mu...tidak, mungkin berbeda cukup jauh…..aku ingin menceritakan kisah tentang seorang anak yang kesepian….sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tua nya…. Tidak hanya itu dia tidak memiliki seorang teman pun…" ucap Kakashi yang mulai bercerita.

"apa…?" Tanya Inari kaget sekaligus penasaran, sedangkan mereka semakin mendekat ingin mengetahui kelanjutan cerita itu.

"dia pernah memiliki orang yang sangat berharga baginya, namun semua itu menghilang tepat didepan matanya…..keinginnya selalu berada dalam keputusaasaan….di saat dia kesepian tidak ada yang menemani….saat ulang tahun semua orang tua dan keluarga akan saling merayakan….namun, hanya dia yang tidak sama sekali padahal dia selalu memberikan hadiah pada Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-san dan Imotou nya saat hari perayaan ulang tahun….semua hanya tercurahkan pada saudaranya….bukan hanya itu saja…dia terabaikan karena kecacatannya sebagai seorang yang diharapkan….dan tidak pernah sama sekali terlihat senyum…bahkan tatapannya selalu dalam kebencian dan kesendirian….." ucap Kakashi menceritakan.

Semua yang mendengarnya melebarkan mata begitu kaget. "kejam…" gumam Sakura melebarkan matanya seakan tidak percaya akan cerita itu.

"bagaimana mungkin sekejam itu….?" Gumam Karin melebarkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan kisah itu.

Menma hanya dapat tertunduk sedih, begitu juga Sai dan Sasuke yang hanya dapat diam seakan tidak percaya dengan cerita itu.

"itu kejam sekali…." Ucap Okaa-sannya Inari sedang kan Inari dan Tazuna hanya dapat tertunduk sedih mendengarnya.

"sangat keterlaluan…" gumam Kanae sedih yang mendengar cerita itu.

"dan kau tahu anak yang kesepian itu adalah Naruto, namun seperti yang dia katakan dia tidak pernah menyerah dengan semua itu hanya dengan tangisan….selalu berusaha dan banyak orang-orang yang mulai senang terhadapnya…dia selalu membantu orang yang susah tidak perduli orang itu pernah membencinya dan menghinanya….kalau untuk impiannya…dia selalu siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya…mungkin dia sudah bosan menangis dan menyendiri…jadi dia sangat mengetahui arti kuat yang sebenarnya seperti Tou-san mu...karena dia mengerti perasaan mu dia pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja…." ucap Kakashi yang menceritakan masala lalu Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tentu mendengar kebenaran dari cerita itu menambah kaget di ruangan itu. Tazuna hanya dapat tertunduk diam dalam sedihnya. "kasihan Naruto…" gumam Okaa-sannya Inari. "ya….meskipun aku juga salah satu dari orang yang mengabaikannya…dia pasti tidak menyukaiku…" ucap Kakashi lagi sambil tertawa lepas, sedangkan dalam hatinya sangat sedih.

"Naruto…Maafkan Nii-san…." Pikir Menma tertunduk sedih sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"jadi begitu….Naruto sampai seperti itu….." pikir Sakura yang tertunduk sedih merasa menyesal dengan sikapnya selama ini.

"Naruto….Nii-chan…" gumam Kanae tertunduk sedih sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Naruto…" gumam Karin tertunduk sedih.

"Naruto…" gumam Sai tertunduk sedih sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"cih dasar sialan…aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto melebihi ku…." Pikir Sasuke yang mengetahui kebenarannya, apa lagi kalau Naruto memiliki hubungan dengan Shisui dan sudah pasti Naruto akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi kakak Sasuke.

Sedang Inari hanya tertunduk sedih, merasa menyesal dengan sikap kerasnya terhadap Naruto.

Esok harinya di pagi hari yang cerah dengan suara kicauan burung. "aku ingin meninggalkan Naruto bersama mu…dia pasti kelelahan karena latihan terus menerus….karena tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya…kurasa hari ini dia tidak akan bisa bergerak…." Ucap Kakashi.

Sedangkan diperbaringan tempat tidur terlihat Naruto tidur sangat nyenyak. "Kakashi, apakah kau sudah sehat..?" Tanya Okaa-sannya Inari.

"ya..begitulah…" jawab Kakashi lalu pergi.

"kami berangkat…" ucap Tazuna dengan semangatnya.

Okaa-sannya Inari hanya dapat melihat kepergian mereka. "semoga baik-baik saja…" gumamnya sambil berdo'a.

Di kamar tidur Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak, akhirnya terbangun dan membuka matanya serta kebingungan karena rombongan Senseinya telah tidak ada di tempat.

"dimana semua orang…?" Tanya Naruto pada Okaa-sannya Inari yang sedang mencuci piring.

"oh…Naruto kamu sudah bangun….Sensei ingin kau untuk beristirahat saja hari ini…" jawab Okaa-sannya Inari yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Nii-chan mau pergi bersama mereka….?" Tanya Kanae yang juga membantu Okaa-sannya Inari mencuci piring.

"sial mereka meninggalkan ku…." Gumam Naruto yang memasang pakaiannya dengan lengkap beserta ikat kepalanya secara terburu-buru.

"Kanae…maaf aku harus pergi…" jawab Naruto pada Kanae yang tampak begitu khawatir.

"aku pergi…" teriak Naruto pamit.

"Inari…bantu aku…" ucap Okaa-sannya Inari.

"baik…" balas Inari.

Didepan pintu terlihat dua orang yang mencurigakan, membawa dua katananya yang siap keluar dari sarungnya.

 **^ Di Jembatan ^**

"ada apa ini….?" Kaget Tazuna yang melihat para pekerjanya telah tumbang.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?"

"tidak mungkin…." Pikir Kakashi.

Kabut tebal telah muncul semakin tebal dan menyebar dengan cepat. "kabut ini…" pikir Kakashi yang telah membaca situasi.

"Sasuke, Menma, Sai, Karin, Sakura…bersiaplah…mereka datang…." Ucap Kakashi memberitahu dan siap dalam formasi pertahanan.

"aku tahu dia masih hidup….sebentar lagi dia akan muncul…" gumam Kakashi.

"kulihat kau masih saja membawa bocah-bocah itu…kasihan…dia gemetaran…" ucap suara dari balik kabut tebal itu.

Tanpa di duga, Zabuza yang membawa pedang besarnya telah muncul dihadapan mereka dengan tujuh bayangannya mengelilingi mereka. "aku dapat melihatnya…" pikir Sasuke.

"aku gemetar karena aku sangat bersemangat…." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

"lakukanlah…Sasuke…" ucap Kakashi yang percaya dengan Sasuke. Lalu Zabuza langsung menyerang dengan menebasakan pedang besarnya.

Namun dengan sigap Sasuke langsung menyerang Zabuza dengan kunainya dan menghancurkan semua bayangan air milik Zabuza.

"aku dapat melihat semuanya…." Pikir Menma yang melihat aksi Sasuke.

"bagus…..jadi…dia bisa mengalahkan Mizubunshin No Jutsu…dia lumayan berkembang…sangat di sayangkan bocah kampret itu tidak ada…itu artinya saingan mu cuma mereka saja…Haku…" ucap Zabuza yang berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka bersama dengan wanita bertopeng yang bernama Haku.

"sepertinya begitu…." Ucap Haku dengan santainya.

"begitu ya, perkiraan ku memang benar…jika bukan karena Naruto mungkin kami tidak memiliki persiapan…." Ucap Kakashi.

"perkiraan…?persiapan…?" gumam Zabuza yang cukup heran terhadap perkataan Kakashi.

"wanita topeng itu…" jawab Kakashi.

"topeng ninja pemburu itu hanya untuk menipu kita….hahahaha….itu lah kataku, perkirakan Naruto mememang benar…" ucap Tazuna yang tertawa-tawa membuat semuanya sweetdrop.

"dasar Oji-san no baka…." Pikir Karin yang lepas dari sweetdrop, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"dilihat dari manapun dia memang teman Zabuza dan mereka juga berdiri bersebelahan…." Ucap Kakashi.

"beraninya dia muncul setelah apa yang di lakukannya…" ucap Sakura.

"aku benci anak sok keren…" ucap Sai dengan nada remehnya.

"dia lebih baik darimu…Sai…." Ucap Karin.

"benarkah….?" Tanya Sai yang masih dengan gaya coolnya.

"aku yang akan melawannya…." Ucap Menma.

"akting murahan seperti itu….aku paling benci yang sok keren…jadi biar aku yang melawannya…" ucap Sai yang masih tetap dengan gaya coolnya.

"berisik…kalian semua cukup duduk manis saja…biar aku yang akan melawannya…" ucap Sasuke dengan kerennya.

"Sasuke sangat keren….apa lagi Menma-kun…" Ucap Sakura terkagum-kagum.

"Sakura sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke dan Menma…." Pikir Kakashi dengan tampang sweetdropnya.

"pemuda yang mengesankan…" ucap Haku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Zabuza.

"walaupun Mizubunshin…hanya memiliki 10% kekuatan dari yang aslinya…dia bisa mengalahkannya dalam sekejap…" ucap Haku yang mampu menganalisanya.

"namun, kau masih memiliki keunggulan…majulah…" ucap Zabuza lalu memberi perintah pada Haku yang masih memakai topeng Hunter Nin.

"ha'i…" ucap Haku lalu menyerang dengan bentuk berputar-putar seperti tornado mengarah pada rombongan Sai, Sasuke, dan Menma yang siap dengan kunai mereka.

 **^ Di Kediaman Tazuna ^**

"apa kau anak perempuan Tazuna…?" Tanya seorang pria yang membawa pedang di pinggangnya dengan memakai topi kerucut yang memiliki garis di bawah matanya yang masuk kerumah Tazuna bersama dengan kawannya.

"maaf…tapi kamu harus ikut bersama kami…" ucap kawan dari pria itu yang juga memiliki pedang di tangannya yang bertubuh kekar.

 **AAAAKKKKKKHHHHHH….**

Teriak seorang wanita terdengar hingga sampai di kamar mandi Inari yang sedang ingin berusap muka.

"Okaa-chan…" teriak Inari yang melihat Okaa-sannya begitu ketakutan yang terjatuh di sudut tempat pencucian piring dengan dua orang pria misterius dengan membawa pedang.

"jangan kemari…cepat pergi dari sini…" teriak Okaa-sannya Inari yang melihat anak nya keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera lari.

"ada anak kecil juga…apa kita akan membawanya juga…?" Tanya pria berbadan kekar dengan pedang di tangannya yang mata kanannya telah tertutup dengan senyum liciknya.

"satu sandera sudah cukup…." Ucap kawannya yang memiliki coretan garis di bawah matanya.

"sandera…" gumam Inari yang ketakutan.

"kalau begitu…apa kita akan membunuhnya…?' Tanya pria berbadan kekar itu yang siap dengan pedangnya, yang tersenyum dengan sangat senang ingin membunuh anak itu.

Inari yang melihat hal itu sangat ketakutan. "tunggu…" teriak Okaa-saannya Inari yang menghentikan perbuatan pria berbadan kekar itu.

"jika kau berani menyentuh anak itu….aku akan bunuh diri dengan menggigit lidah ku…kalian mau sandera kan…." ucap Okaa-sannya Inari.

"hentikan ini Oba-san…" ucap Kanae yang ketakutan tapi dengan beraninya dia mengatakan itu pada Oba-sannya dihadapan pria jahat itu.

Pria yang memiliki coretan garis di bawah matanya hanya tersenyum licik saja mendengar perkataan seorang wanita dewasa dan wanita yang masih kecil dengan beraninya, sedangkan pria kekar itu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"berterima kasihlah pada Okaa-san mu dasar bocah…" ucap pria itu yang membuat Inari dan Kanae hanya dapat menangis ketakutan.

"padahal aku ingin memotongnya…" ucap pria kekar itu.

"jangan berlebihan…kau sudah puas memotong yang lainnya tadi…lupakan saja itu…ayo kita bawa wanita itu…." Ucap pria denga coretan di bawah matanya.

Inari dan Kanae hanya dapat menangis saja di tempatnya dengan rasa ketakutan. Dan kedua orang itu telah mengikat anak perempuan Tazuna lalu membawa nya pergi.

"Okaa-chan….maaf…maaf kan aku Okaa-chan…" gumam Inari dengan tangisan air matanya.

"aku sangat lemah…jadi aku tidak bisa melindungi Okaa-chan….aku tidak mau mati…aku sangat takut…. " Gumam Inari dengan tangisannya.

"Oba-san…" teriak Kanae yang langsung mengejar Okaa-sannya Inari dan langsung menendang pria kekar itu dan menggigitnya.

"lepaskan aku dasar bocah…." Bentak pria kekar itu.

"Kanae…hentikan ini…" ucap Okaa-sannya Inari yang kaget melihat Kanae akan lari mengejarnya dan menyerang kedua orang misterius itu.

Inari yang melihat Kanae berusaha menghentikan Okaa-sannya begitu kaget, padahal rambutnya terjambak dengan air matanya menangis sangat deras.

"dasar cengeng…maksudmu orang tertindas itu hanya bisa ketakutan dan menangis saja…?oarang bodoh sepertimu hanya bisa menangis…dasar cengeng…mungkin dia sudah bosan menangis dan menyendiri…jadi…dia sangat mengetahui arti kuat yang sebernarnya…seperti Tou-san mu….." terngiang ingatan dari perkataan Naruto sampai ke Kakashi.

"demi untuk sesuatu yang berharga bagimu…kau harus melindungi mereka dengan kedua tanganmu…lindungi mereka dengan nyawamu sendiri…" terngiang ucapkan mendiang Tou-channya, Inari lalu menghapus air matanya. "Inari…." Terngiang kembali ucapan Okaa-sannya dan rombongan Kakashi, Naruto dan Kanae yang tersenyum, berusaha keras dengan semangat mereka.

"bisakah…bisakah aku menjadi kuat…?" pikir Inari lalu berdiri yang telah menghapus air matanya. "Tou-chan…" gumam Inari dengan tatapan pemberaninya.

"sialan ini bocah…" ucap pria berbadan kekar yang dari tadi terus digigit oleh Kanae.

"hentikan…Kanae…larilah…" teriak Okaa-sannya Inari pada Kanae yang sudah kusut dengan air matanya serta jambakan dari pria berbadan kekar dan pria dengan coretan di bawah matanya.

"kalau begitu aku akan membunuh mu…" ucap pria yang memiliki coretan di bawah matanya siap dengan pedangnya.

"hentikan…." Teriak Inari lalu menendang pria yang memiliki coretan di bawah matanya hingga terhempas.

"Inari…" teriak Okaa-sannya Inari yang melihat Inari telah menendang pria itu.

"sialan bocah ini…" ucap pria dengan coretan di bawah matanya.

"lepaskan Okaa-chan dan Kanae…." Teriak Inari lalu melesat lagi ingin menyerang pria berbadan kekar namun terpental kebelakang karena di hantam oleh lengan besar dari pria kekar itu.

"tidak akan aku biarkan kalian membawa Okaa-chan dan menyakiti Kanae…" teriak Inari yang berdiri lagi setelah mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

"jika kau menyentuhnya aku akan…." Teriak Okaa-sannya Inari mengancam mereka, namun sebelum selesai mengatakan ancamannya telah di pukul hingga pingsan.

"berisik….tidurlah saja…" ucap pria yang memiliki coretan di bawah matanya.

"waktunya membunuh kedua bocah tidak berguna…." Ucap pria kekar itu yang siap dengan pedangnya lalu menebaskan pedang mereka dengan sangat cepat.

 **BUUKKKK**

" **Kawarimi No Jutsu** ….dimana dia…?" Tanya pria berbada kekar itu yang meliaht potongan kayu yang mereka kira adalah tubuh dari kedua bocah yang ingin mereka bunuh.

"maaf aku terlambat…..pahlawan memang biasanya datang terlambat….meskipun aku tidak tertarik menjadi pahlawan…." Ucap Naruto yang mengendong Inari dan Kanae, serta Okaa-sannya Inari yang telah di baringkan di tempat yang aman jauh dari kedua pria itu.

"Naruto…" ucap Inari senang.

"Naruto nii…." Ucap Kanae yang juga merasa senang.

"Inari…kalian berdua hebat…" ucap Naruto yang merasa cukup senang terhadap kerja keras Inari, begitu juga dengan Kanae.

"berkat mu…aku masih sempat menyelamatkan Okaa-sanmu…termasuk Kanae…." Ucap Naruto yang mengelus kedua rambut Inari dan Kanae yang sedikit di acak-acak.

"Naruto nii-chan….bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau ada samurai yang datang kesini…?" Tanya Inari pada Naruto.

"di hutan, ada babi yang penuh dengan luka sayatan…selain itu…ada banyak bekas sayatan pedang di pohon…semuanya dan di sepanjang jalan menuju kesini…aku jadi khawatir…." Jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"begitu ya…" ucap Inari dengan senyum senangnya.

"jadi…dia adalah ninja tidak berguna yang disewa Tazuna…" ucap pria berbadan kekar dengan nada remehnya.

"ayo mulai…" ucap pria dengan coretang di bawah matanya.

"ayo…" balas pria bebadan kekar itu, lalu menyerang ke arah Naruto dan Inari, Okaa-sannya dan Kanae.

"mereka datang…" teriak Inari pada Naruto yang melihat kedua orang itu menyerang dengan sangat cepat, sedangkan Kanae begitu ketakutan.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Inari langsung menyerang dengan dua shuriken kecil. "tenang saja…kau tidak perlu takut….Kanae…Inari…" ucap Narutoyang menenangkan Kanae yang ketakutan dan Inari juga.

Kedua orang itu yang mendapat serangan shuriken itu langsung menangkis nya dengan pedang mereka. "heh..benda itu tidak akan mempan …" ucap pria berbadan kekar itu yang terus melaju ke arah Naruto bersama kawannya itu.

"baka…" ucap Naruto datar dengan santainya.

"bersiaplah…" ucap pria dengan coretan di bawah matanya bersama kawannya yang berbadan kekar itu terus melaju tanpa melihat kebelakang.

 **BUUAAAKKKKKHHHHH**

Mendapat serangan special dari kedua bayangan Naruto yang menendang mereka berdua dari belakang tepat ke arah pipi dan dagu mereka hingga jatuh hingga tidak berdaya apa-apa alias pingsan.

 **BUSSHHHH….BUSSSHHH….**

Dua kepulan asap telah muncul menandakan kedua bayangan nya telah menghilang. "hebat…" ucap Inari terkagum.

"Nii-chan…benar-benar hebat…." Ucap Kanae denga senyum kagumnya.

"kita telah berhasil…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya kembali.

"Naruto nii…seperti ninja…" ucap Inari dengan senyum lebarnya.

"baka…Nii-chan kan memang seorang ninja…" ucap Kanae dengan senyum lebarnya, begitu juga dengan Inari, begitu juga Naruto yang tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada mu…tidak apa-apa kan….?" Tanya Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Naruto nii…." Ucap Kanae yang menarik baju Naruto dengan tatapan sendunya.

"tidak apa-apa Kanae…aku pasti akan kembali bersama yang lainnya…." Ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut Kanae.

"ya…." Jawab Inari tersenyum lebar.

"Haku kau tahu artinya ini…?kalau begini kita bisa kalah…" ucap Zabuza yang di balas anggukan Haku dan mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh dengan chakra yang membesar.

"apa-apaan ini…?" pikir Menma.

"udaranya berubah menjadi dingin…" gumam Sasuke.

"aku merasa kedinginan…" pikir Sai.

Haku melakukan handseal dan munculah kumpulan dinding es seperti cermin.

 **Hi Jutsu**

Semua dinding es yang terbentuk cermin itu telah mengelilingi Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma.

 **Makyou Hyoshou**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya setiap dinding cermin telah bersinar. "Jutsu apa itu…" pikir Kakashi yang melihat jutsu itu.

Haku langsung memasuki dinding cermin itu, yang membuat semua nya melihat begitu kaget, kecuali Zabuza yang telah mengetahui jutsu milik Haku yang merupakan temannya.

"apa itu cermin…?" tanya dalam pikiran Sai yang begitu kaget.

"apa itu…?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat dinding cermin itu yang telah ada bayangan Haku.

"sial…" gumam Kakashi langsung menuju ke arah Haku untuk menolong rombongan Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma.

Namun terlahalang oleh Zabuza. "lawanmu adalah aku…kalau jutsu itu sudah keluar…mereka tidak ada harapan lagi…" ucap Zabuza yang ada di hadapan Kakashi.

"sekarang aku akan memulainya…aku akan menunjukkan…kecepatanku yang sebenarnya…" ucap Haku lalu menyerang Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma dengan jarum-jarumnya.

Serangan demi serangan, jarum itu terus mengarah kepada mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kunai yang di tangan mereka bertiga telah lepas akibat serangan jarum milik Haku.

"Sasuke-kun…Menma-kun…" teriak Sakura yang begitu khawatir.

"Sai…" teriak Karin yang juga khawatir.

Teriakan dari mereka bertiga begitu menggema di dalam kabut akibat rasa sakit dari jarum-jarum yang melukai tubuh mereka.

"jika kau mau membantu mereka….maka aku akan membunuh ketiga orang itu…" ucap Zabuza yang menghalangi pergerakan Kakashi yang ingin membantu rombongan Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma.

"maaf kan aku…Tazuna Ji-san….aku akan menjauh sebentar…" ucap Sakura pada Tazuna.

"ya pergilah…kau juga tidak apa-apa….pergilah…." ucap Tazuna pada Sakura dan Karin.

"tidak aku akan melindungi mu Tazuna Ji-san….aku yakin Sakura bisa melakukannya…." Ucap Karin yang tetap berada didekat Tazuna.

Sakura yang melaju ke arah rombongan Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma terus berlari dengan kencang sambil memegang kunai di tangannya untuk menyelamatkan mereka bertiga.

Setalah melompat dan melemparkan kunainya ke arah dinding cermin, tempat pertarungan Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma. "dia menangkapnya…" ucap Sakura terkejut melihat kunainya berhasil di tangkap oleh Haku.

Namun shuriken yang melayang ke arah Haku yang telah membuatnya jatuh ke tanah keluar dari dinding cermin. "aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau meremehkan tim kami…..walaupun begitu…Sasuke dan Menma adalah Genin nomor satu di desa Konoha…dan Sakura serta Karin adalah yang paling pintar….dan Sai adalah ninja yang pemberani dengan kemampuan yang khusus…..dan yang satunya lagi adalah ninja yang penuh dengan kejutan nomor satu…ninja yang penuh dengan misteri sekaligus tukang pamer…Uzumaki Naruto….." ucap Kakashi dengan senyum tipisnya yang merasa agak lega.

"heh…kau pikir dapat mengalahkan kami begitu saja…seperti biasa ninja hebat seperti ku lah yang dapat mengalahkan musuhnya dalam waktu singkat…" ucap Sai yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Begitu juga Sasuke dan Menma kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan siap bertarung kembali. "ohh…." Gumam Tazuna yang mulai lega.

"Sai…" teriak Sakura dan Karin yang merasa lega.

"cih seperti biasa….bocah sok keren itu…." Gumam Zabuza yang melihat tingkah Sai.

"diamlah…Sai…." Ucap Sasuke.

"dasar baka…tingkahnya itu sangat mencolok sekali…tidak ada gunanya jika dia tidak mengalahkan musuh terlebih dahulu…." Pikir Kakashi dengan tampang sweetdropnya.

"baiklah aku juga tidak akan kalah…." Ucap Menma yang siap dengan handsealnya.

Namun sebelum itu telah di hentika oleh Zabuza dengan serangan shuriken ke arah Menma. "Menma menghindar…" teriak Kakashi yang memberi tahu.

 **TANG!TANG!TANG!...**

Suara dentuman besi saling beradu antara shuriken milik Zabuza dan jarum milik Haku. "apa…?" pikir Zabuza yang tidak mengerti akan perbuatan Haku.

"dia menyelamatkannya…" gumam Karin.

"tidak sampai berpikiran serangan musuh akan dihentikan dengan temannya sendiri…beruntungnya dia…" ucap Tazuna.

"Haku apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Zabuza pada Haku.

"Zabuza-sama…biarkan aku yang mengurus bocah-bocah ini….aku ingin bertarung dengan cara ku sendiri….." jawab Haku yang memberi tahu alasannya.

"jadi kau tidak ingin di ganggu..Haku…kau lugu seperti biasa…" ucap Zabuza yang mengerti dengan alasan Haku.

"maafkan aku…" ucap Haku.

"sialan kau…" gumam Menma yang merasa di remehkan karena di selamatkan olehnya.

"mustahil…ini sangat mustahil…jika mereka tetap bertarung dengan luka-luka seperti itu…sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" pikir Kakashi yang begitu khawatir dan ingin membantu mereka bertiga.

"tunggu…jangan berpikir aneh-aneh…jika kau bergerak…kau pasti akan tahu yang terjadi kepada Jiji itu kan…" ucap Zabuza yang menghentikan pergerakan Kakashi.

"benar juga….jika aku bergerak dan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga….Zabuza akan membunuh Tazuna-san dan Karin….tidak mungkin Sakura dapat sepenuhnya melindungi dirinya sendiri…" pikir Kakashi yang sedang memikirkan semua itu.

"mari kita lihat bagaimana orang-orang muda melawan satu sama lain…" ucap Zabuza yang menghadang Kakashi.

"topeng aneh itu…ternyata selama ini kau rekan Zabuza…berani sekali kau menipu kami…" ucap Sai yang kesal dengan Haku.

"maafkan aku…tapi, Senseimu juga mengatakan itu kan….hal seperti menipu dan menangkap bukankah itu adalah sebagian dari tugas shinobi…tolong jangan tersinggung…." Ucap Haku santai.

"kau hanyalah orang yang tidak berguna…" gumam Sauke lalu menyerang dengan kunai ke arah Haku, namun dapat dengan mudahnya di hindari.

"tenang saja aku masih belum melupakanmu….akan lebih baik kalian menyerah dengan baik-baik…tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi…baiklah aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat…" ucap Haku lalu masuk kembali ke dalam dinding cermin.

Di setiap dinding cermin telah muncul bayangan Haku dan menyerang ke arah Sasuke dengan sangat cepat hingga jatuh ke tanah dengan luka di tubuhnya. "Sasuke…." Teriak Sai, Menma, Sakura, dan Karin yang terkejut melihat Sasuke dapat di kalahkan dengan mudahnya.

"bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya…?" tanya dalam pikiran Sai.

"jenis jutsu apa yang dia gunakan…" pikir Sasuke yang berdiri kembali dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"ini seperti dia membuat klon lalu bersembunyi di balik cermin itu dan mereka semua dengan bersamaan melemparkan jarum-jarum itu…" pikir Menma menganalisa.

"mereka terlalu cepat melakukannya…bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakan itu.." pikir Sasuke yang terus menganalaisanya.

"baiklah…karena itu….tugas kita adalah menghancurkan cermin ini dan mengalahkan dia…" ucap Sasuke yang melakukan handseal.

 **Katon**

"oi apa yang akan kau lakukan….?" tanya Sai yang melihat Sasuke sedang melakukan handseal.

"ini adalah cermin yang dibuat dengan menggunakan es…jadi…" ucap Sasuke lalu menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

 **Ryuka No Jutsu**

Teriak Sasuke lalu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, namun gagal. Dinding es itu tidak mencair.

 **Rasengan**

Teriak Menma yang menyerang dinding es itu dengan Rasengannya. Namun hanya dapat melubangin dinding es itu yang kembali menutup.

"itu tidak berguna sama sekali…." Ucap Sai yang terkaget melihat serangan Sasuke dan Menma tidak mempan sama sekali.

"es ini tidak akan meleleh dan hancur segampang itu…" ucap Haku lalu siap dengan jarum-jarumya.

Mereka bertiga terus di serang secara habis-habisan oleh Haku dengan jarumnya. "kalian tidak akan bisa menyerang ku…" ucap Haku yang menyerang mereka bertiga dengan berpindang-pindah dari cermin yang satu ke yang lain.

"ini adalah sebuah teleportasi jutsu yang menggunakan cermin dan hanya dapat mencerminkan gambaranku…kau hanya akan bisa menyaksikan kecepatanku bergerak…sepertinya kau seolah-olah bisa berdiam diri dan memasrahkan dirimu…" ucap Haku menjelaskan kemampuannya di hadapan mereka bertiga yang dalam keadaan terluka dan sulit untuk berdiri.

"aku mengetahuinya…jadi itu jutsu Kekkei Genkai…" ucap Kakashi begitu kaget mengetahui kebenarannya, sedangkan Zabuza hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Kekkei…Genkai…." Ucap Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"itu adalah tipe yang sama seperti sharingan…darahnya seperti memiliki hubungan dengan individu paranormal…sebuah jenis jutsu yang hanya diketahui oleh clan-clan tertentu…" ucap Kakashi memberi tahu.

"benarkah…" ucap Karin begitu kaget.

"ya…bahkan aku pun sangat tidak mungkin bisa menyalin jutsu itu..tidak ada cara untuk menghancurkan pertahanan jutsunya…" ucap Kakashi.

"jadi sekarang apa….aku tidak akan menyerah disini….karena aku mempunyai mimpiku itu harus di capai…mimpi untuk memiliki kekuatan yang dapat di akui oelh semua orang…" ucap Sai dengan penuh luka-lukanya.

"dan menjadi Hokage…." Ucap Menma pula yangberusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"mimpi…bagiku menjadi shinobi benar-benar sulit…jika aku bisa, aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian…dan aku pun tidak ingin terbunuh oleh kalian…tetapi jika kalian tetap akan menyerangku…aku akan membunuh perasaanku ini dengan sebilah pedang dan menjadi seorang shinobi seutuhnya…jembatan ini adalah medan pertempuran yang menghubungkan masing-masing dari kita dan impian kita…aku, demi impianku dan kalian demi impian kalian…jangan menahan-nahan dirimu untuk bertarung….aku ingin melindungi orang yang ku sayangi…aku bekerja demi kepentingan dia dan aku akan berjuang untuk dia…dan aku ingin membuat impian orang itu menjadi kenyataan…itulah mimipiku…demi mimpi itu, aku benar-benar ingin menjadi shinobi…dan membunuh kalian…." Ucap Haku yang juga teringat akan masa lalunya serta impiannya.

"Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun, Sai-kun….jangan kalah dengan orang itu…." Teriak Sakura menyemangati.

"hentikan….Sakura…jangan memancing mereka…" ucap Kakashi pada Sakura.

"ahhh…." Ucap Sakura bingung dengan perkataan Senseinya.

"walaupun mereka mampu untuk menghancurkan jutsu itu…mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan anak itu…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"apa maksud mu…?" tanya Sakura kaget dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"hmmm…..hahahahahha…." Zabuza hanya tertawa-tawa, mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"mereka belum memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh perasaan mereka…untuk membunuh orang lain….sedangkan anak itu sangat mengerti penderitaan menjadi shinobi sebenarnya…dia berbeda dari mereka bertiga…" jawab Kakashi yang membuat Sakura merasa khawatir pada mereka bertiga.

"tepat sekali…ninja sebenarnya tidak akan terlahir dari desa kalian yang damai…karena kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan pengalaman yang terpenting…yaitu pengalaman membunuh…" ucap Zabuza yang mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya dengan intensitas chakra meningkat.

"lalu…apa yang harus kita lakukan….Sensei….?" tanya Sakura yang begitu khawatir dan merasa camas.

"jika aku datang membantu Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma….Tazuna akan berada dalam bahaya…walaupun aku mencoba Kagebunshin…dia pasti akan menghentikanku dengan **Mizubunshin** …dan itu hanya membuang-buang chakraku saja..." pikir Kakashi menganalisa.

"jadi…maafkan aku…tapi….aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dalam sekejap…." Ucap Kakashi yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan sharingannya lagi.

"hmmm…..hahahhahaha…..sharingan lagi….dasar tidak punya siasat lain…." Ucap Zabuza setelah tertawa, dia langsung menyerang Kakashi sebelum mengeluarkan sharingannya.

Namun, dapat di tangkis oleh Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya. Darah menitik jatuh ke tanah akibat luka yang di dapatkan dari kunai milik Zabuza. "walaupun kau menyebutku tidak punya siasat lain….apa kau takut dengan sharinganku ini…Zabuza…?" ucap Kakashi berhadapan dengan Zabuza lalu berbalik bertanya dengan sikapnya yang langsung menyerang tanpa membiarkan Kakashi membuka mata sharingannya.

"teknik rahasia dari shinobi…bukanlah jutsu untuk kau tunjukkan pada lawanmu sebanyak itu…" Jawab Zabuza.

"kau sangat beruntung…karena kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya sebanyak dua kali dan tidak untuk ketiga kalinya…" ucap Kakashi.

"walaupun kau mengalahkanku…kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Haku…." Ucap Zabuza.

"hahh….Kakashi sensei tidak bisa menang…?apa anak bertopeng itu sangat kuat…?" pikir Sakura yang seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Zazbuza.

"sejak dia masih kecil..aku telah susah payah mengajarinya segala teknik bertarung…semua teknik yang aku miliki…selain itu…dia juga telah menyempurnakan semua tekniknya…akibatnya…dia memiliki rasa tidak perduli di situasi apapun dan misinya selalu berhasil…dia tidak mengenal perasaan dan membuang perasaannya sendiri…..dia adalah mesin perang yang dikenal shinobi…tidak hanya itu…jutsunya melampaui milikku…kemampuan mengerikan dari Kekkei Genkai…dengan kata lain…aku telah memiliki alat yang bernilai sangat tinggi…tidak seperti mu alat tidak berguna yang kau pimpin ini…." Ucap Zabuza lalu mencabut kunainya yang tertancap di tangan Kakashi.

"aku tidak akan takut walaupun gagal terus-menerus…aku akan melakukan sebanyak yang di perlukan…" ucap Menma lalu membentuk handseal lagi.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, beberapa bayangnnya telah membentuk Rasengan. Sai pun juga telah menyiapkan gulungan dan kuasnya.

 **Sumi Nagashi No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya. Sai menaburkan tintanya dan keluarlah ular-ular yang banyak dan bergerak mengarah ke dinding-dinding cermin.

"hentikan ini…." Ucap Sasuke yang menghentikan tindakan kecerobohan mereka berdua.

Namun percuma saja, mereka tetap saja kalah diserang oleh ribuan jarum yang mengarah pada mereka. Terus berdiri dan menyerang lagi dan tetap mereka lakukan itu, namun tetap juga tidak ada hasilnya mereka terus saja tidak berdaya dengan serangan ribuan jarum yang mengarah pada tubuh mereka hingga penuh dengan luka yang cukup banyak dan parah.

"baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini…." Ucap Haku lalu menyerang Sai secara bertubi-tubi.

"Sai…" teriak Sasuke lalu menghampiri yang Sai sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya akibat serangan jarum yang bertubi-tubi.

"aku tidak memintamu untuk melindungi ku…." Ucap Sai yang berusaha ingin berdiri namun tergeletak pingsan.

"sialan…aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja…jika tidak, kami akan kalah…" pikir Menma.

"baiklah giliranmu…" ucap Haku lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan jarumnya.

Namun bisa di tangkis oleh Sasuke sambil membawa Sai yang telah pingsan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"kau…jadi begitu…kau juga memiliki kekuatan Kekkei Genkai…walaupun…kalau begini…aku tidak bisa berlama-lama….karena jujtsu ini banyak menggunakan chakra…batas pergerakan dalam kecepatan seperti ini juga ada batasnya…aku akan menggunakan anak itu sebagai pancingannya…." gumam Haku yang melihat mata Sasuke yang telah membentuk sharingannya lalu mengubah targetnya ke arah Menma.

"sial….." pikir Sasuke yang langsung menuju Menma untuk menyelamatkannya dari incaran Haku.

"dasar kau itu…sampai kapan kau akan menjadi seperti ini…." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapan Menma dengan luka yang begitu banyak dan penuh dengan tusukan jarum, sedangkan Haku berada dihapadan mereka terjatuh dengan lukanya juga.

Menma yang melihat keadaan Sasuke yang demi menyelamatkannya, hanya dapat melebarkan matanya yang begitu kaget. "kenapa kau harus melindungi ku…?" tanya Menma yang masih belum lepas dari ke kagetannya.

"dasar baka…bukankah kita ini rekan…." Jawab Sasuke lalu jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"untuk melindungi seseorang yang sangat berharga….dia tetap maju walaupun sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah jebakan…dia adalah shinobi yang patut di hormati…apa kah ini pertama kalinya kau melihat kematian temanmu…?ini adalah jalan seorang shinobi…." Ucap Haku yang telah bangkit kembali lalu masuk lagi ke dalam dinding cermin esnya.

"maafkan aku Sasuke…aku benar-benar tidak berguna…." Ucap Menma yang merangkul Sasuke yang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan rasa sakit dan amarahnya yang melihat Sasuke dan Sai tepat di hadapannya telah tidak sadarkan diri. Haku yang melihat hal seperi itu merasa kaget saat melihat Menma mengeluarkan uap asap yang sangat banyak disekelilingnya.

"tidak akan ku maafkan…" ucap Menma dengan amarahnya setelah uap asap itu lalu munculah chakra berwarna merah yang mengelilingi disekitarnya hingga menghancurkan dataran tanah.

"aku akan membunuhmu…." Ucap Menma dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang kini tampak goresan kumis kucingnya dengan sangat jelas dan taring nya mencuat keluar dari mulutnya yang begitu runcing, serta mata yang sama seperti rubah ekor sembilan.

"chakra apa ini…?tidak mungkin…chakranya berubah seperti itu…dan chakranya sangat mengerikan…luka di tangannya…langsung sembuh…anak ini…siapa sebenarnya dia" pikir Haku kaget yang melihat chakra Menma yang tampak membentuk kepala rubah ekor Sembilan dan melihat luka-lukanya dengan cepat sembuh total yang tidak habis pikir dengan chakranya yang begitu mengerikan.

"apa itu…Zabuza…?bukan…chakra mengerikan ini…mungkinkah…chakra ini….?" Pikir Kakashi yang melebarkan matanya begitu kaget dalam kabut tebalnya yang masih melawan Zabuza.

"perasaanku tidak enak…Kakashi?…bukankah ini terlalu besar untuk Kakashi….siapa itu…?" pikir Zabuza yang juga begitu kaget merasakan chakra yang begitu besar.

"Menma…segelnya telah terbuka…aku harus cepat…" pikir Kakashi yang merasa khawatir.

"dia datang…." Gumam Haku dengan jarumnya yang melihat Menma datang ke arah nya dengan sangat cepat.

 **UUUUAAAARRRRHHHHH….**

Auman milik Menma begitu menggema hingga chakranya ikut menerbangkan apa pun yang disekelilingnya. Lalu menyerang ke arah Haku dengan meninju dinding cermin itu hingga hancur.

Dengan sigapnya Haku keluar dari dinding cermin yang hancur itu. "sekarang…" gumam Haku yang menyerang Menma dengan jarumnya.

Sayangnya dapat dihindar oleh Menma dengan sangat cepat dengan cara memutarkan tubuhnya ke samping, dan saat Haku ingin menyerang dengan jarumnya lagi dapat di tangkap oleh Menma dengan sangat cepat, teriakan nya ikut mengeluarkan chakranya yang begitu besar hingga membuat Haku tidak dapat berkutik sesaat pun.

"tidak….perasaan ini…benar…segelnya hampir terbuka dan chakra dari Kyubi menerobos keluar, tapi…syukurlah segelnya belum sepenuhnya terbuka…." Gumam Kakashi yang lepas dari kekhawatirannya dan mengambil gulungan segel dari kantong bajunya dan melepaskan gulungan segel serta mengambil sedikit darah dari lukanya yang dia dapat dari Zabuza.

"aku masih punya waktu…kau bisa mendengarku…Zabuza….kita sama-sama tidak punya waktu…aku tahu ini mungkin berbeda dari cara mu…tapi kupikir sudah waktunya kita berhenti bermain-main …." Ucap Kakashi setelah mencoret gulungan segel dengan darahnya, setelah itu memainkan gulungan segel dengan cara memutar-mutarkannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga…?' tanya Kakashi setelah selesai memainkan gulungan segelnya dan membentuk handseal.

"menarik…apa yang akan kita laukan dalam situasi seperti ini…?Kakashi perlihatkan padaku…." Jawab Zabuza yang merasa tertarik akan ucapan Kakashi.

"kau tidak bisa menahan kekuatannya…" gumam Haku yang terus di tahan oleh Menma dengan chakra monsternya.

Mema langung memukul Haku ke arah mukanya hingga menembus dinding cermin itu. Haku terpental cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu dan semua dinding cermin itu yang di mulai retakan hinga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Zabuza…" gumama Haku yang sudah pasrah, setelah melihat kekalahannya. Ditambah lagi melihat Menma melaju ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh amarahnya.

"aku tidak bisa mengalahkan anak ini…Zabuza-sama….aku…" gumama Haku yang benar-benar sudah pasrah, apa lagi topeng yang di pakainya telah hancur.

Menma yang melompat dan ingin menghajarnya dengan tinjunya itu, tidak jadi. "kau…yang waktu itu…." Ucap Menma yang cukup kaget karena ia juga pernah bertemu secara sekilas dengan Haku di perjalanan latihan.

"kenapa kau berhenti…?padahal aku yang telah membunuh teman berhargamu itu…apa kau tidak bisa membunuhku…" tanya Haku pada Menma yang tetap mengacungkan tinjunya.

Menma yang melihat keadaan Sasuke, mulai kembali rasa kemarahannya. "sial…" ucap Menma yang memukul Haku di pipi kanannya.

Haku yang terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah segarnya mulai bangkit kembali. "apa yang terjadi dengan kekuatanmu itu…?kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan kekuatan seperti itu…bukankah dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu…?" tanya Haku yang menghapus darahnya yang berda di bibirnya.

"banyak orang yang melakukan kesalahan seperti itu…karena rasa kasihannya dia tidak bisa membunuh dan membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja…bagiku itu bukanlah rasa kasihan atau apa pun…..kau tahu….?bagaimana rasanya tidak dibutuhkan oleh siapa pun…?hidup hari ke hari tanpa impian…dan menderita karena semua itu…." Ucap Haku.

"aku tahu itu…..karena hal itu juga dirasakan nya…." Ucap Menma yang teringat tentang masa lalu Naruto.

"bagi Zabuza…Ninja lemah itu tidak ada gunanya…kau telah merebut alasanku untuk hidup…dan jika aku melihat mu seperti aku melihat seseorang yang juga merasa kehilangan akan impiannya…." Ucap Haku dengan pasrahnya.

"kenapa…?kenapa harus demi orang itu….?dia melakukan kejahatan dan mendapatkan imbalan dari penjahat…apakah orang yang seperti itu satu-satunya yang berharga bagi mu…?" tanya Menma yang kesal karena Haku begitu membela Zabuza sebagai orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"dulu aku memiliki orang yang sangat berharga….mereka adalah orang tua ku…terlahir di sebuah desa bersalju di Kirigakure yang berkerja sebagai peternak kecil dan sangat miskin, namun mereka tampak sangat puas dan bahagia…sebagai orang tua yang baik….tapi…ketika aku sudah cukup mengerti…sesuatu telah terjadi…Otou-sanku telah membunuh Okaa-san ku kemuadian dia juaga ingin membunuhku…setelah masa perang yang panjang…orang yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai sangat dibenci…kekuatan atau jutsu yang di wariskan kepada clan tertentu dari orang tua ke anak…atau dari Ojii-san-Oba-san ke cucu…karena kekuatan tersebut…mereka dimanfaatkan dalam berbagai pertempuran…hasilnya….semua Kekkei Genkai di khawatirkan sebagai pertanda bencanan dan kematian…mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan khusus mereka…jika dia yang tahu rahasia itu…hanyalah kematian yang menunggunya….Okaa-sanku memiliki Kekkei Genkai dan merahasiakannya dari Otou-san ku untuk sementara waktu…Otou-sanku yang mengetahui rahasia itu….saat aku sadar…aku telah membunuh Otou-sanku sendiri…dan saat itu…aku menganggap diriku sebagai orang yang tidak berguna…tidak aku tidak punya pilihan lagi dan kemudian aku menyadari itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan…itu karena tidak ada yang menginginkan keberadaanku didunia ini…" ucap Haku yang menceritakan masa lalunya.

"dia sama seperti Naruto…" pikir Menma dalam kekagetannya.

"saat aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganmu dia juga telah kehilangan orang yang berharga dan tetap memegang impiannya dan kau yang ingin menjadi ninja yang terbaik didesa mu…apa yang akan kau lakukan jika impianmu sudah tercapai…dan pastilah ada orang yang berharga bagimu….?meskipun Zabuza yang telah mengetahui aku memiliki Kekkei Genkai…dia tetap memungutku…kekuatanku yang dibenci oleh semua orang…dihargai dan dibutuhkan olehnya…" ucap Haku yang berbalik bertanya.

"Otouto ku….pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu….di benci…dihiraukan….tak dihargai…..bahkan kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya….aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…dan aku pun menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah menganggapnya…..bahkan sebelum aku mencapai impianku…aku ingin membebaskan Otouto ku dari rasa kesepiannya…..karena itu juga salah satu dari mimpiku…." Ucap Menma yang tertunduk sedih yang juga menceritakan tentang adiknya.

Haku yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut dengan ucapan dari Menma. 'maafkan aku Zabuza-sama…aku tidak bisa menjadi alat seperti yang kau inginkan…" pikir Haku yang lepas dari keterkejutannya dan menghampiri Menma.

 **Ninpo Kuchiyose Doton Suiga No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya. Kakashi menghentakkan gulungan segel itu ke tanah hingga ada retakan sedikit. "apa yang kau lakukan tidak ada gunanya…kau sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan ku…namun, aku tahu persis keberadaan mu…Kakashi…kau sudah terkurung oleh jutsu ku ini…" gumam Zabuza dibalik Kabut tebalnya.

 **GUUUGGGUUUUGGHHHH…**

Suara lolongan seekor anjing terdengar hingga retakan tanah dan memunculkan beberapa ekor anjing yang menggigit kaki kiri Zabuza namun dapat terhindarkan, tapi kaki bagian kanan terkena gigitan anjing yang muncul juga dari retakan tanah dan mengunci pergerakan Zabuza.

"suara apa itu…?" pikir Tazuna yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?" pikir Karin yang masih tetap melindungi Tazuna.

"aku tidak melihat Kakashi sensei dimanapun…kabut ini membuat jarak pandangan benar-benar terbatas…." Ucap Sakura yang sudah kembali ke formasi awal untuk melindungi Tazuna.

"jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan mata dan telinga, cukup menggunakan hidung untuk mencari…itulah jadinya menutup mata dalam kabut ini…ini adalah jutsu pemanggil khusus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh…aku sengaja terluka untuk menghentikan seranganmu hanya untuk ini….senjatamu sudah ada bau dari darahku…dan mereka adalah anjing ninjaku yang manis…serta indera penciuman mereka sangat tajam…sekarang kaulah yang terkurung dalam jutsuku…..sebentarlah kabut akan menipis dan masa depanmu adalah…..kematian…." ucap Kakashi yang sedang bersiap untuk serangan lanjutannya.

"aku sudah muak dengan kata-katamu itu…" ucap Zabuza seakan tidak percaya dengan semua ucapan Kakashi.

"jangan bertingkah bodoh…..tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini…kematianmu sudah di pastikan….Zabuza…kau agak kelewatan…ambisimu terlalu besar…setalah Mizukage terbunuh…kau gagal dalam melakukan kudeta…lalu melarikan diri bersama orang bawahanmu dan ninja pelarian…setelah itu namamu langsung tersebar sampai ke konoha…kau membutuhkan dana untuk menyerang kembali dan kau perlu bersembunyi dari Hunter Nin…bukankah itu alasanmu untuk bekerja sama dengan orang seperti Gato….apa kau percaya aku bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan sharingan…?berikut ini bukan lah jutsu salinan lagi ini adalah jutsuku sendiri…akan ku perlihatkan padamu….." ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan membunuhnya lalu melakukan handseal.

Munculah cahaya seperti petir dari tangannya yang seperti bola namun tidak beraturan dengan pancaran listrik dari bola cahaya yang tidak beraturan itu menyebar hingga kesekitarnya.

 **Raikiri**

Ucap Kakashi yang menambah chakranya pada jutsu itu, hingga membuat lingkaran petir semakin menyebar dan bertambah kuat.

"apa itu….?chakranya berkumpul pada tangannya…" Gumam Zabuza dalam kagetnya yang melihat jutsu Kakashi.

"kau terlalu berbahaya….Tazuna…orang yang ingin kau bunuh adalah symbol dari keberanian dari Negeri ini…jembatan yang dia buat adalah harapan desa ini…ambisimu itu terlalu banyak memakan korban….seharusnya seorang shinobi tidak melakukan hal seperti itu…" ucap Kakashi yang masih mengenggam jutsunya.

"siapa yang perduli dengan itu…aku bertarung demi impianku dan hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah…." Ucap Zabuza yang menghillangkan kekagetannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"akan kukatakan sekali lagi menyerahlah…masa depan kematianmu sudah ada dihadapanmu sekarang ini…." Ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan dingin dan siap ingin menghujamkan jutsunya.

"cepat bunuh aku….apa lagi yang kau tunggu…?" ucap Haku yang sudah menyerah lalu balik bertanya yang terus menunggu karena tidak dibunuh-bunuh.

"tidak…itu tidak mungkin…kau hanya menjadi senjata dan kau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh dia…." Ucap Menma menolak dan menjauh dari Haku.

"Zabuza tidak membutuhkanku lagi…itu sebabnya…aku ingin kau membunuhku…tolong cepatlah…" ucap Haku yang sudah menyerah dan putus asa.

 **^ Kediaman Tazuna ^**

"Kanae…tolong jaga Okaa-chan…." Ucap Inari pada Kanae yang hendak pergi.

"hmmm….." gumam Kanae menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan perkataan Inari.

Setelah itu Inari pergi kerumah tetangga-tetangga lainnya. "Naruto nii dan yang lainnya sedang berjuang…kita harus berjuang juga…" gumam Inari dalam larinya.

 **TOK!TOK!TOK!**

"Oji-san…Oji-san Giichi buka pintunya…ayo kita pergi ke jembatan….kalau kita melakukannya bersama-sama….kali ini kita pasti akan mengalahkan Gato dan anak buahnya…." Teriak Inari yang berada di depan rumah Giichi.

"Inari…aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak melawan lagi…bahkan Otou-sanmu juga yang kita sebut pahlawan….sudah tidak bersama kita lagi….kalu kita melawan akan banyak korba yang berjatuhan…aku tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi….tidak ada lagi yang mau menyesal…." Ucap Giicik di bali pintu rumahnya yang tidak mau ia buka.

"aku…aku juga tidak mau menyesal…itu sebabnya kita harus berjuang…aku mencintai Okaa-chan dan Jiji….kau juga Oji-san…aku mencintai semua orang di kota ini….." teriak Inari yang berusaha menyadarkan Giichi, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"aku akhirnya menyadari…tidak ada yang bisa ku perbuat kalau aku hanya menangis terus…aku akhirnya berhasil…."ucap Inari lalu pergi ketempat warga lain.

"Inari…..sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki menganggumkan…apakah kau akan membiarkan Inari pergi sendirian…?" ucap Istri Giichi yang sedang menjahit baju.

"hei…buka pintunya…aku ingin kau bertarung bersamaku…Oji-san …kumohon dengarkan aku…" teriak Inari yang terus mengetuk pintu setiap warga, namun tidak ada satupun yang mau menyahut sama sekali.

"kenapa tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka pintunya…?" gumam Inari yang mulai tampak menyerah, namun teringat tentang Naruto mengembalikan semangatnya lagi dan terus ketempat para warga yang mau bertarung bersamanya.

"kalau saja ….kita bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda…kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman…." Ucap Menma dengan tatapan tajamnya, lalu dengan kunai yang di ambil dari kantong peralatan ninjanya melaju dengan kecepatan mengarahkan kunai tersebut ke arah Haku.

"capailah impianmu….mereka juga….dan termasuk kau…..Naruto….arigato…kau pasti akan menjadi kuat…." pikir Haku yang pasrah sambil tersenyum puas.

"kabutnya semakin tipis…." Ucap Karin tetap waspada.

"di sana ada dua orang…sepertinya mereka saling bertarung…." Ucap Sakura yang juga tetap waspada.

"aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas…." Ucap Tazuna yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan.

Serangan kunai Menma di tangkap oleh Haku. Membuat Menma terkaget dengan yang dilakukan oleh Haku. "maafkan aku…" ucap Haku yang menahan tangan Menma yang tengah mengacungkan kunainya ke arah Haku, lalu melaukan handseal dengan satu tangan.

"aku belum bisa mati sekarang…" ucap Haku lalu menghilang dari tempat Menma.

Sedangkan Kakashi sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarahkan Raikinya kepada Zabuza yang sedang tidak berdaya karena banyaknya anjing ninja milik Kakashi tengah menghentikan pergerakan Zabuza.

"apakah ini akhir dari hidupku…?" pikir Zabuza yang masih belum percaya dengan keadaan tidak berdayanya.

 **BRUUSSSHHHHH.**

"kau bilang masa depanku adalah kematian…hahahah…kau salah lagi…Kakashi…" ucap Zabuza dengan tawanya.

"apa dia disana…?" ucap Menma yang melihat bayangan mereka.

Menma melaju ke arah mereka dan melihat hal tidak terduga. "apa yang terjadi sebenarnya…?" gumam Menma yang begitu kaget.

"bukankan dia anak bertopeng itu…?dan siapa anak itu…?" gumam Tazuna yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan semua itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto…?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang menghentikan laju Raiki miliki Kakashi dengan menangkap tangan Kakashi dan begitu juga dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir jatuh akibat menghentikan laju kunai yang mengarah bahu belakang Zabuza.

"oh bagus sekali bocah…." Ucap Zabuza lalu menyerang Naruto dengan pedang besarnya namun dapat di tangkap dengan tangan kanan yang terluka akibat tusukan kunai yang entah dari mana.

Semua menjadi kaget dengan yang dilakukan Naruto, termasuk akan kemampuan yang dimiliki Naruto.

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan….karena yang kita lakukan telah mengarah pada kesalahan…." Ucap Naruto datar yang masih memegang pedang besar itu dengan sangat kuat hingga Zabuza tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali ataupun menarik pedang besar miliknya.

"apa-apaan tenaga bocah ini….ada apa dengan chakra yang mengerikan ini…." Pikir Zabuza yang tidak dapat menarik pedangnya ataupun ingin bergerak sama sekali dengan tekanan hawa membunuh milik Naruto termasuk chakranya.

"apa maksudmu….?" Tanya Kakashi yang tetap dalam kekagetan yag tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto….." teriak Karin yang melihat Naruto dan ingin menghampirinya.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja…?" teriak Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang melihat darah yang menetes dari tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang besar milik Zabuza yang juga ingin menghampirinya.

"Karin…Sakura….jaga Tazuna…" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan mereka.

Karin dan Sakura agak merasa lega bercampur cemas kalau mendengar perkataan Naruto, namun jika dilihat dengan kenyataanya sangat berbeda.

"Menma….apa kau baik-baik saja….?bagaimana denga Sasuke dan Sai…?" teriak Sakura bertanya yang melihat ke arah Menma.

Menma hanya dapat diam saja dan membiarkan Sakura dan Karin melihat mereka, begitu juga dengan Tazuna yang ikut bersama mereka.

"dingin….ini bukan genjutsu kan…" ucap Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke, dan Karin yang memangku Sai dengan meneteskan air mata.

"jangan perdulikan aku…disaat seperti ini…kau boleh menangis…." Ucap Tazuna yang merasa kasihan.

"aku selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di akademi ninja…aku bisa hafal aturan shinobi yang jumlahnya sekitar seratus…aku selalu menulis jawaban dengan sempurna…suatu hari ada pertanyaan seperti ini….Tulislah Aturan Shinobi ke 25….seperti biasa aku menulis jawabannya….Seorang Shinobi Tidak Boleh Memperlihatkan Perasaannya Sedikit Pun Dalam Keadaan Apapun Misi Hurus Di Dahulukan Seorang Ninja Harus Memiliki Kekuatan Untuk Tidak Pernah Menjatuhkan Air matanya…." Ucap Sakura yang memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan air matanya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya begitu juga dengan Karin yang memeluk tubuh Sai dengan air matanya yang memebasihi pipinya.

"apakah ini yang disebut shinobi…?itu terlalu menyakitkan…." Pikir Tazuna yang merasa kasihan.

"jangan takut…mereka belum mati…." Ucap Naruto yang didengar oleh mereka.

Semua yang terkaget mendengar perkataan Naruto, termasuk Sakura dan Karin. "aku masih bisa merasakan chakra mereka…walaupun sangat lemah…." Ucap Naruto.

"sialan ini bocah….bagaimana bisa dia memiliki kekutan seperti ini…padahal di awal pertarungan dia tidak seperti ini…" pikir Zabuza yang terus berusaha untuk bergerak dan menarik pedangnya.

"oh…..kau benar-benar dikalahkan sekarang…kau mengecewakanku…Zabuza…" ucap pria pendek dengan kacamata hitam berpakaian layaknya seorang pengusaha yang tidak lain ialah Gato dengan anak buahnya yang sangat banyak berada tepat di belakangnya.

Begitu juga dengan anak buahnya yang satu lagi setelah tidak berhasil membunuh Zabuza dengan kunai di tangannya akibat Naruto yang menghentikannya hingga mendapatkan luka yang cukup dalam pada tangan Naruto. Ia kembali ke barisan atau tepatnya kembali pada Gato untuk siap dengan pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Gato…kenapa kau datang kesini…?dan untuk apa anak buahmu itu..?" tanya Zabuza pada Gato dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"rencananya agak berubah…maafkan aku Zabuza…tapi kau harus mati disini…" jawab Gato dengan senyum liciknya. Sedangkan Zabuza yang mendengarnya melebarkan kedua matanya termasuk Haku dalam kagetnya.

"menyewa ninja yang biasa memakan banyak biaya…makanya aku menyewa ninja pelarian seperti mu dan cara itu sangat bagus untuk menghemat uangku dan membuat ninja saling bertarung dan menghabisi kalian disaat kalian selesai bertarung…nah…kau itu tidak layak disebut Iblis dari Kirigakure…kalau dilihat kau hanya lah Iblis kecil yang lucu…" ucap Gato mengejek Zabuza dan anak buahnya ikut tertawa dengan ejekan tersebut.

"sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan semua ini….karena semua jawaban sudah ada dihadapan dan sudah dijelaskan…." Ucap Naruto yang mengendorkan pegangannya pada pedang itu, hingga Zabuza dapat menarik pedangnya lagi.

"maaf Kakashi….pertarungan kita berakhir sampai disini…karena alasanku untuk membunuh Tazuna sudah tidak ada lagi, maka tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk bertarung denganmu…maaf bocah….kurasa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi…" ucap Zabuza pada Kakashi, lalu melihat ke arah Naruto.

"ya….kau benar…" ucap Kakashi yang lepas dari kekagetannya.

"kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku….?" Tanya Zabuza yang melirik ke arah luka di tangan Naruto.

"kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi Haku…..dan ini tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kalian…akan ku selesaikan semua ini…." Ucap Naruto yang berjalan ke arah rombongan Gato dan berhenti beberapa jarak yang cukup jauh dari hadapan Gato.

"apa yang kau katakan bocah….?apa kau ingin mati lebih dulu…?" tanya Zabuza dalam kagetnya.

"siapa yang mau mati ditempat seperti ini…..?kalian hanya perlu duduk tenang dan menonton saja sambil minum susu…." Jawab Naruto yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"hahahha…..dasar bocah….mulutmu ternyata bernyali juga…..cepat kalian habisi…." Ucap Gato meremehkan Naruto sambil memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

"hhahahahah…dasar gila….dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkan orang sebanyak ini…." Ucap salah seorang anak buah Gato yang siap bertarung dengan kapak besar di tangannya.

Dengan laju yang cepat, Naruto melompat dan menghantam rombongan anak buah Gato hingga bertebaran dan membuat retakan kawah. Beberapa di antara mereka menyerang dengan pedangnya namun terhantam oleh kaki Naruto dan terlempar sangat jauh dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri, dan beberapa yang lainnya juga menyerangnya, namun terkena hantaman tinjunya hingga terlempar jauh hingga tidak sadarkan diri pula.

Semua orang yang melihatnya begitu kaget dengan yang dilakukan Naruto. "apa-apaan bocah ini….?bagaimana bisa dia sekuat ini…?" pikir Zabuza.

"bocah sialan…kalian habisi dia…..akan kubayar lebih tinggi…." Ucap Gato yang ketakutan melihat Naruto mengalahkan anak buahnya dalam sekejap.

"menyerahlah….." ucap Naruto yang berhenti sesaat dan berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

"dasar sialan kau bocah….akan kami habisi kau sekarang…." Ucap mereka lalu menyerang kembali.

"ahhaaaa…" Naruto menghela nafasnya dan melakukan handseal.

 **Raikiri**

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama jutsunya, hingga membuat kaget Kakashi sang pemilik jutsu yang asli, begitu juga dengan Zabuza, Haku, Karin, Sakura, Menma, Tazuna, dan Gato beserta anak buahnya.

"bagaimana mungkin bisa….?apa kau yang mengajarinya Kakashi….?" Tanya Zabuza dalam kagetnya.

"sejak kapan aku mengajari jutsuku…..?bahkan baru pertama kali ini aku menunjukkan jutsu itu dihadapan mereka…." Jawab Kakashi dalam kagetnya.

 **Rasengan**

Ucap Naruto lagi menyebut nama jutsu yang dia keluarkan, dengan Rakiri tetap di tangan kirinya. "seharusnya kalian menyerah sejak awal…." Ucap Naruto yang menggabungkan kedua jutsu itu.

"apa yang ingin di lakukannya…?" pikir Haku.

Putaran Rasengan dan aliran listrik Raikiri menyatu membentuk sebuah pusaran dengan banyaknya kilatan listrik menyebar kemana-mana.

 **Karai No Arashi**

Ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu itu. Yang membetuk sebuah bola pusaran dengan kilatan badai petir yang keluar dan menyebar. Seluruh anak buah Gato yang lari tetap terkena jutsu itu.

"jutus apa itu…?" pikir Kakashi dengan mata yang melebar saking kagetnya.

"bagaiman mungkin Naruto dapat menggunakan jutsu Rasengan…dan dapat menggabungkannya…?" pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"dia menggabungkan kedua jutsu….siapa sebenarnya dia..…? pikir Haku yang dalam kagetnya.

"Naruto….jutsu apa yang kau pelajari…?" pikir Karin dalam kagetnya.

"sialan bagaiamana mungkin ini terjadi…" teriak salah seorang anak buah Gato yang lari namun tetap terkena sambaran kilatnya.

Satu persatu anak buah Gato jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang hitam gosong dengan rambut mirip kribo.

Setelah jutsu itu menghilang. Naruto berjalan menuju Gato. "ma…ma…maafkan aku….aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi…aku akan pergi dari Negara ini…." Ucap Gato yang begitu ketakuatan.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya Naruto yang telah berdiri di hadapan Gato. "bukan padaku kau meminta maaf…." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun….Sasuke-kun…hiks…hiks…hiks…." Tangis Sakura.

"Sakura…sakit…" ucap Sasuke yang terbangun.

"di mana a…aku…" ucap Sai yang juga terbangun.

"Sai….kau….sudah bangun…hik…hiks…hiks…" ucap Karin menangis dan langsung memeluk Sai.

"hentikan….kau jangan bergerak dulu…" ucap Sakura yang membantu Sasuke duduk dengan keadaan yang masih luka-luka.

"dimana Menma…?dan bagaimana dengan anak bertopeng itu…?" tanya Sasuke.

"anak bertopeng itu ada disana…dan Menma baik-baik saja…" jawab Sakura menunjuk ke arah Haku dan Menma.

"apa yang dilakukan Naruto di sana…?dan apa yang terjadi disana…?siapa yang mengalahkan mereka semua…?" tanya Sai yang melihat Naruto dan anak buah Gato yang terkapar.

"Naruto yang melakukannya…." Jawab Karin yang membuat kaget Sai dan Sasuke.

"bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa melakukannya…?" tanya Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

"aku juga tidak dapat mempercayai semua itu…tapi memang inilah yang terjadi…." Jawab Sakura.

"dimana pun musuh-musuhnya…seluruh penduduk kota tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun…." Teriak Gichi dengan beberapa penduduk kota yang membawa peralatan senjata.

"ya…." Ucap mereka serentak.

"mari kita bantai mereka…." Teriak mereka dengan mengangkat senjata.

Namun sorakan itu berganti dengan kekagetan. Inari dan Kanae terkejut melihat semua anak buah Gato dalam keadaan hitam gosong dengan rambut gaya kribo. Hanya tersisa Gato seorang yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Inari….kalian semua…" ucap Tazuna yang hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Inari…..apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya…?" tanya Naruto pada Inari.

Inari yang lepas dari kekagetannya, masih berpikir dengan yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Gato. "terserah Nii…." Jawab Inari.

"tampakya mereka masih belum memaafkanmu….tapi mereka melepaskanmu….sayang sekali…." Ucap Naruto datar.

Gato yang mendengar perkataan itu merasa lega, meskipun masih ketakutan. "berdirilah….dan buka bajumu…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuhnya.

"ap..apa yang ingin kamu lakukan…?" tanya Gato yang ketakutan sekaligus cemas.

'hei…aku ini bukan orang mesum…" jawab Naruto datar menjelaskan persangkaan Gato yang tidak-tidak.

"ba..baiklah…" ucap Gato yang berdiri lalu membuka bajunya.

"apa yang ingin dilakukan Naruto…?" pikir Kakashi yang lepas dari kekagetannya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan terlihat kepulan sinar kebiruan sebesar biji kelereng. Sinar itu muncul satu persatu disetiap jarinya dan langsung mengarah ke perut Gato hingga terpental beberapa jarak.

 **Unmei No Sakkaku**

Ucap Naruto setelah memasangkan jutsunya pada Gato hingga terpental beberapa jarak. Naruto berjalan menuju Gato dan duduk dihadapannya. "nah…sekarang untuk menebus kesalahanmu…kau akan melakukan apa yang dikehendaki oleh hatimu…dan kau sendiri tidak akan bisa menolaknya…" ucap Naruto.

"apa maksudmu…?" tanya Gato yang ketakutan.

"kau akan memajukan Negara Nami sebagai pengusaha yang sukses…kau pasti bisa melakukannya…dan itu juga bagian dari keuntunganmu….apapun yang dikehendaki penduduk Negara Nami juga akan menjadi kehendakmu…." Jawab Naruto memperjelas.

"lalu tanda apa yang ada ditubuh Gato…?" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran melihat tanda di perut Gato.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Kalau untuk kemampuannya bukannya di kurangi, namun untuk pemula yang baru bertarung akan jadi tidak seru jika dia langsung hebat tanpa ada pengalaman, ibarat ikan yang berjalan didarat pasti tetap akan ada airnya. Percuma hebat jika pengalaman bertarungnya tidak ada, dan disini saya belum menunjukkan pertarungan mereka satu persatu, kecuali Naruto yang sudah lebih dahulu karena di beberapa ceritanya dia sudah bertarung ….**

 **Maaf untuk para Reader's yang tidak suka dengan cerita saya….dan untuk ini terakhir kalinya saya mengupdate cerita saya….**

 **King Of Shinobi akan berakhir updatenya dan rencana saya akan mengupdate cerita baru dan tentunya versi yang berbeda dengan cerita ini….**

 **Suka atau tidak suka itu terserah para Reader's setelah membaca cerita baru saya yang sama tapi berbeda versinya, namun untuk saat ini tidak akan saya update terlebih dahulu karena ada cerita yang lain yang akan saya update…..**

 **Sekian dari saya, untuk menjawab beberapa komentar dari para Reader's…**

 **Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini dari para Reader's yang telah mencoba untuk memperbaiki cerita saya namun ada beberapa hal yang tidak di sukai dalam cerita ini…..**

 **LOG OUT**


	22. Chapter 22

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 22:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"lalu tanda apa yang ada di tubuh Gato….?' Tanya Kakashi yang penasaran melihat tanda segel pada perut Gato.

" **Unmei No Sakkaku** ….tanda segel yang menekan sisi buruk dengan kebaikan hati yang paling terdalam dan mengubahnya menjadi kekuatan perisai tak tertembus…." Jawab Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

Bebarapa dari mereka mulai menghampiri Naruto. Haku yang berada di dekat Naruto dan melihat tanda segel pada tubuh Gato menjadi sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan Naruto.

"maksudmu…?" tanya Haku.

"suatu nasib menjadi ilusi dan mengikuti takdirnya…suatu kebaikan di dalam hatinya yang paling mendasar akan menekan sisi keburukannya…..artinya dia akan terus mengikuti keinginan hatinya untuk berbuat kebaikan, jika dia menolak akan mendapatkan siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan seolah-olah kematian adalah menjadi jalan terbaik baginya….namun, sayangnya dia tidak akan mati sebelum takdir menjemputya….." jawab Naruto lalu menatap Gato dengan tajam.

"kau tidak akan dapat menghindarinya atau pun menolaknya…..di saat itu lah kau akan bersujud di hadapanku dan memohon kematianmu….." ucap Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi kaget sekaligus merinding. "ju…jutsu yang mengerikan…" gumam Zabuza merinding.

"katamu aku akan melakukan kebaikan pada mereka sesuai kehendakku….mana mungkin….aku berniat ingin memanfaatkan Negara miskin ini untuk kekayaanku sendiri….." bentak Gato lalu melemparkan batu ke arah Naruto.

Namun, setelah melemparkan batu yang mudah di hindari oleh Naruto. Gato menjadi kesakitan dan menjerit-jerit sambil berguling-guling. Rasa sakitnya dan jeritannya yang di dengar dan di lihat mereka semua, menjadi kaget dan bertambah merinding.

"apa-apaan ini…?dia kesakitan…." Gumam Gichi yang merinding.

"jutsu….yang sangat mengerikan…." Pikir Haku yang merinding melihat Gato menjerit kesakitan.

"bocah ini…..benar-benar berbahaya…." Pikir Zabuza yang menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"akkhhhhh…..k….ku….kumohon…..ahhkkkkk….khhhh…..to….to….tolong….bu….bunuh….ak….aku…..ku…kumohon…" jerit Gato yang meneteskan air mata kesakitannya yang memohon di kaki Naruto.

"ahhhaaaa…aku sudah katakan…jika seperti ini….akan menjadi sulit bagiku….tenangkan saja dirimu dulu…" ucap Naruto yang menghela nafasnya karena ada rasa tidak tega.

"apa Naruto memang sekuat ini….?" Pikir Sakura yang tidak lepas dari rasa merindingnya.

"Naruto….maaf…kan aku…." Pikir Kakashi yang menyesal.

Setelah jeritan Gato mereda dan menyetujui kesepakatannya dengan Naruto. Mereka mulai membubarkan diri untuk pulang beristirahat, rasa kekagetan telah hilang karena permasalahan telah selesai.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang. Tampak rombongan Kakashi bersama muridnya berjalan bersama dengan Zabuza dan Haku. "aku ingin tahu….tentang kehidupan ninja….seperti kalian…." Tanya Sakura yang menoleh ke arah Zabuza dan Haku.

"kenapa kami harus menceritakannya pada kalian…" jawab Zabuza dingin.

"Shinobi tidak harus mengejar hidup demi dirinya sendiri…yang terpenting adalah menjadi alat bagi Negara sendiri…itu berlaku juga bagi desa Konoha…." Ucap Kakashi.

"aku ingin tahu apakah memang seperti itu untuk menjadi ninja sesungguhnya….aku rasa…aku tidak suka hal itu…." Ucap Sai.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu…." Ucap Sasuke.

"tidak….karena itulah setiap ninja hidup sambil mencoba untuk terus menerus memikirkan hal itu….seperti Zabuza dan Haku…." Ucap Kakashi yang menoleh ke arah Zabuza dan Haku.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Kakashi…" ucap Zabuza dengan nada yang tidak suka.

"heh….siapa yang ingin menjadi ninja seperti itu…aku akan menjadi ninja yang sesungguhnya yang akan hidup sebagai ninja dengan cara ku sendiri tanpa ada penyesalan….ninja bukanlah alat bagi Negara…..tapi ninja hidup dengan cara mereka sendiri dan memilih jalan mereka sendiri…" ucap Naruto.

Mereka mendengarnya cukup terkejut. Setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya, Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

 **^ Gerbang Penghubung Antara Jembatan Negara Nami ^**

Esok hari yang cerah dengan suara burung berkicau dengan merdu, air laut bergelombang tampak tenang.

"berkat kalian jembatan ini berhasil di selesaikan….tapi rasanya akan benar-benar sepi…." Ucap Tazuna yang bersama rombongan penduduk dan Gato yang beserta anak buahnya yang telah pulih kembali berkumpul di gerbang Negara Nami.

"hati-hati…." Ucap Okaa-sannya Inari.

"aku akan berusaha melakukannya…" ucap Gato.

"heh….tenang saja…aku akan menjadi pelidung bagi Negara Nami…" ucap Zabuza.

"arigato Naruto…semoga kita akan bertemu lagi…." ucap Haku tersenyum tipis.

"hmmm….tenang saja…kita pasti akan bertemu lagi…" ucap Naruto yang membuat wajah Haku bersemu merah.

"terima kasih semuanya…" ucap Kakashi.

"tenang saja kami akan datang lagi mengunjungi mu Oji-san Tazuna…." Ucap Menma.

"Onii-chan…." Ucap Kanae yang menitikkan air matanya.

"tenang saja….kita akan bertemu lagi…." Ucap Naruto.

"benarkah…?" tanya Inari yang menahan air matanya.

"oh…Inari…kau pasti akan merindukan kami kan…" ucap Sai yang juga ingin menangis.

"tidak apa-apa menangis…menangis lah saja…" ucap Naruto datar.

"mana….mana mungkin aku akan menangis….kau saja tidak menangis….Naruto nii-san…." Ucap Inari yang masih menahan tangisannya.

"benarkah…?" ucap Naruto datar.

"si…sialan…." Ucap Sai yang berbalik badan hendak pergi.

"dasar kau sama saja…" ucap Sakura menghela nafas beratnya.

"Nii-chan…janji ya…" ucap Kanae yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"tentu saja…" ucap Naruto yang membelai rambut Kanae.

Karin dan Haku tampak cemburu melihat Naruto membelai rambut Kanae dengan kasih sayang. Begitu juga Inari yang juga langsung memeluk Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto bernajak pergi, Haku membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan Naruto. "maaf Naruto…aku berbohong….sebenarnya aku ini perempuan…." Ucap Haku dengan senyum tipisnya sambil tersipu malu.

"tenang saja…aku mengerti…" ucap Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu mereka beranjak pergi dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "anak itu sudah mengubah hati Inari bahkan hati para kriminal dan Inari sudah mengubah hati penduduk…anak itu memberikan jembatan penghubung lambang harapan yang di sebut keberanian…" ucap Tazuna yang melihat kepergian mereka.

"jembatan penghubung ya…tentang jembatan ini…..kita juga harus memberikan nama untuk jembatan ini…" ucap Gichi.

"benar…kalau begitu…aku memiliki nama yang sangat cocok untuk jembatan ini…" ucap Tazuna.

"ya…apa itu….?" Tanya Gichi yang penasaran.

" **Jembatan Besar NARUTO** …" jawab Tazuna.

Okaa-sannya Inari tertawa kecil begitu juga Haku dan Zabuza, serta Gato yang ikut tertawa kecil. "nama yang bagus…" ucap Okaa-sannya Inari.

Zabuza menghampiri Haku. "hei Haku…aku tadi melihatmu sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto….apa yang kau bisikkan….?" Tanya Zabuza penasaran.

"itu rahasia…" jawab Haku tersenyum tipis sambil tersipu malu.

"hei ayo lah…aku kan Sensei mu…" ucap Zabuza yang semakin penasaran.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, rombongan Kakashi tampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja misinya dan saling berbicara. "menangis ya….entah kapan aku terakhir kalinya aku menangis…kurasa aku sudah tidak dapat melakukannya lagi….menangis….tertawa….tersenyum….marah…aku sudah tidak dapat merasakannya lagi…ketika aku tidak bertarung…." Pikir Naruto dalam perjalanannya.

"syukurlah…kita berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini….hei….hei…..hei…Naruto….kita harus merayakannya…." Ucap Sai yang merentangkan tangannya ke atas.

"itu benar Naruto….kita harus merayakannya dengan makan-makan…." Ucap Karin juga yang merasa senang.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa perduli dengan perkataan Sai dan Karin, karena Naruto terus memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pada dirinya selama ini.

"hei…hei…Sasuke-kun apa kau mau kencan denganku…?Menma-kun juga boleh ikut…" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke dan Menma.

Sasuke terus memikir kan Naruto tanpa perduli dengan perkataan Sakura. "sialan….aku tidak akan kalah dari mu….dasar sialan…." Pikir Sasuke yang terus menatap Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto…apa kau sudah sekuat ini…?" pikir Menma yang juga menatap Naruto dari belakang.

"ahhhaaa….mereka ini…ada-ada saja…" pikir Kakashi yang melihat tingkah murid-muridnya.

Di depan Gerbang, rombongan Tazuna yang mangantar rombongan Kakashi dalam perjalanan pulang. "apa kau yakin dengan nama seperti itu…?" tanya Gichi yang meragukan.

"hahahhaha…..kita berharap dengan nama ini jembatan tidak akan pernah runtuh….dan suatu hari nanti, ini akan menjadi jembatan yang terkenal…..di seluruh dunia….itulah harapan kita…." Jawab Tazuna tertawa lepas dengan hati yang senang.

Inari dan Kanae menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan senyuman manis mereka. "One-chan….ajarkan Kanae tentang ninja….?saat Kanae bertemu dengan Onii-chan….Kanae ingin melindunginya…." Ucap Kanae pada Haku dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"hmmm…." Ucap Haku dengan mengangguk tersenyum.

"kalau begitu…Inari juga bolehkan…?" tanya Inari malu-malu.

"hmmm….itu bisa di atur…selama kalian memahami tentang ninja…." Ucap Zabuza dengan santainya.

"hei…Haku ayolah…beritahu aku…" ucap Zabuza yang tidak menyerah, karena penasaran dengan yang di bisikkan oleh Haku pada Naruto.

"maaf Zabuza-sama…ini **RA-HA-SIA** …." Ucap Haku yang juga tetap dengan jawabannya.

Sedangkan Gato hanya tersenyum senang dengan perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan. "Naruto….aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik…" pikir Gato tersenyum.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

Terlihat Yondaime Hokage yang sedang frustasi mengerjakan lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Sedangkan Sandaime dengan asiknya menghisap cerutunya di balik jendela, menikmati segaranya hembusan angin dengan taburan daun yang berguguran.

"Sandaime-san….jika anda tidak ada kerjaan….bantulah sikit…" ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"ya…ya….aku tahu…." Ucap Sandaime yang merespon perkataan Yondaime Hokage.

"ahhhhaaa…tidak ada habisnya ini lembaran…..dasar sialan…" gerutu Yondaime Hokage.

 **TOK…TOK….TOK…**

"masuk…"

 **CLEK…..**

Setelah pintu terbuka, dan masuk lah Kakashi, Menma, Sasuke, Sai, Karin Sakura, dan Naruto.

"Hokage-sama…misi telah selesai….dan ini adalah laporannya…." Ucap Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan segel kepada Hokage.

"aku tidak menyangka….kalau misi ini akan mengalami kenaikan rank…" ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"ano….bisa kah di percepat…aku ingin pulang….aku sangat letih…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"cih sialan…..hanya karena kau mengalahkan seluruh anak buah Gato…jangan berpikir kau itu sudah hebat…aku akan melampaui mu dan mengalahkan mu….akan ku pastikan itu…." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah geram menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"melampaui ku….kau…tidak akan bisa….bahkan jika kau berlatih lebih keras lagi….aku…akan terus menjadi lebih kuat…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Naruto….aku…pasti akan melindungi mu…" ucap Menma dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"jangan kan mengalahkan ku…melindungiku...tidak akan bisa….hanya mereka yang lebih kuat dari ku yang dapat melindungiku….anak manja sepertimu tidak akan bisa…" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi terkejut. "si…sialan….akan ku pastikan kau mengakui ku…" pikir Sasuke geram lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"baiklah…kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat…" ucap Yondaime Hokage yang mengerti dengan suasana dalam ruangan itu dan keadaan mereka.

Setelah di persilahkan pulang Sai dan Karin pun ingin mengejar Naruto. "Naruto…tunggu aku…" ucap Sai yang ingin ikut pergi bersama Naruto.

"apa ini saja laporannya….?" Tanya Sandaime pada Kakashi yang hendak beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"sebenarnya belum semuanya….Sandaime-sama….apa benar Naruto mempelajari Raikiri dengan caranya sendiri….?" Jawab Kakashi lalu berbalik bertanya.

Yondaime Hokage dan semua yang mendengarnya menjadi terkejut yang awalnya Menma, Sakura, Sai, dan Karin ingin pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tidak jadi, kecuali Sandaime. "jadi kau sudah melihatnya….jujur saja aku tidak tahu sama sekali….tapi yang aku tahu dia mempelajari jutsu itu hanya dengan melihat dan mempelajarinya dari gulungan….." jawab Sandaime dengan seriusnya.

"kau pasti bercandakan Sandaime-sama….mana mungkin…seorang bocah dapat mempelajari sebuah jutsu hanya dengan melihatnya saja atau dari gulungan…" ucap Kakasahi dalam kagetnya.

"apa yang selama ini….Naruto lakukan….?" pikir Menma yang mendengarnya yang masih dalam kaget.

"apa Naruto sehebat itu…?" pikir Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"aku tidak dapat percaya itu….Naruto bahkan mampu mempelajari sebuah jutsu yang hanya dengan melihat saja…" pikir Karin dalam kagetnya.

"aku tidak dapat seperti ini terus….aku harus melampaui Naruto…." Pikir Sai yang mengepalkan tinjunya.

"percaya tidak percaya….kau sudah melihatnya….Kakashi..." Ucap Sandaime dengan santainya.

"lalu...apa kau juga mengetahui...kemampuan Naruto yang dapat mengkombinasikan jutsu dan menjadikan jutsu baru...?" tanya Kakashi.

Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, Karin, Sai, Sakura, dan Menma membulatkan mata saking kagetnya mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. "apa yang kau maksud mengkombinasikan...Kakashi...?" tanya Yondaime Hokage.

"Naruto dapat mengkombinasikan jutsu Rasengan dan Raikiri hingga menciptakan jutsu baru...bukan itu saja...dia memiliki jutsu segel yang mengerikan..." jawab Kakashi yang menambah kekagetan mereka yang mendengarnya.

"aku tidak tahu soal itu..." ucap Sandaime dalam kagetnya.

"bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat menguasai jutsu Rasengan…hanya aku, Menma, dan Sensei Jiraya yang mengetahui cara menguasai jutsu Rasengan….." pikir Yondaime Hokage dalam kagetnya.

"ahhhaaaa...kurasa kita tidak dapat melakukannya terburu-buru...kita tidak begitu mengetahui banyak hal tentang Naruto atau pun pemikirannya...hari ini cukup untuk laporannya...kalian bisa kembali..." ucap Yondaime Hokage yang menenangkan suasana, meskipun masih dalam kekagetannya.

"ha'i..." ucap mereka lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah ruangan hening dan yang tersisa hanya mereka berdua. "menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Naruto...?" tanya Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze yang telah terlepas dari kekagetannya.

"entahlah...hanya saja kita cukup mengikuti arus yang mengarah pada Naruto..." jawab Sandaime yang juga telah terlepas dari kekagetannya.

"kau benar...Sandaime..." ucap Minato tersenyum tipis.

 **^ Kediaman Namikaze ^**

Malam hari yang di terangi bulan yang indah dengan suara yang biasanya ramai dengan canda tawa, kini hanya heningan.

"Menma...apa Naruto baik-baik saja...?" tanya Kushina yang menyuapi Naruko makan.

"hmmm...Naruto baik-baik saja..." jawab Menma tersenyum senang melihat Kaa-sannya sudah sehat kembali.

"syukurlah...untung saja...Naruto baik-baik saja...kau terlalu memberikan misi asal-asalan..." ucap Kushina lega, lalu menceramahi minato.

Minato yang dari tadi terdiam dalam pikirannya menjadi tebuyarkan dengan ucapan Kushina. "maaf-maaf...aku juga tidak menduga kalau misi mereka bisa naik rank..." ucap Minato.

"ahhaa...kapan kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu lagi bersama Naruto..." ucap Kushina mengela nafas tertunduk sedih.

Minato, dan Menma menjadi tertunduk sedih mendengar perkataan Kushina. "Kaa-chan...siapan Naruto itu...?Kaa-chan selalu bertanya tentang Naruto...?" tanya Naruko yang kebingunan.

Kushina, Minato, dan Menma yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruko menjadi bertambah sedih. "Naruto itu...Nii-san mu...Naruko..." jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"benarkah...?kenapa Naruto nii tidak ada di rumah...?Naruko juga tidak melihat foto Naruto nii...?Naruko juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto nii pulang kerumah...?" tanya Naruko bertubi-tubi yang membuat mereka bertambah sedih.

"Naruto...sedang menjalankan misi...dan sangat jarang sekali pulang..." jawab Menma berbohong.

"benarkah...?Naruko jadi ingin melihat Naruto nii..." ucap Naruko tersenyum

Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato tertunduk sedih, dan Menma merasakan sakit di hatinya karena harus berbohong pada adiknya.

 **^ Kediaman Naruto ^**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuh, suara burung berkicau dengan tebaran daun berguguran. Suara dari jam weker berdering sangat keras memecahkan suasan indah di pagi hari.

 **BRUUKKK**

Jam weker tersebut hancur oleh tangan seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik, matanya membuka hingga tampak bersinar seperti langit biru.

"dasar...sudah keberapa kalinya kau menghancurkan jam weker...dan setiap harinya Shizune-ne terus membelikan yang baru...cobalah untuk menahan diri...dasar baka..." ucap seorang bocah berkulit pucat.

"urusai..." ucap Naruto lalu menuju ke kamar mandinya.

"ahhaa...ramen cup lagi..." keluh Sai yang duduk di meja makan lalu memakan ramen cup nya.

"kita harus bersyukur...bisa makan...meskipun cuman ramen cup..." ucap Naruto yang sudah mandi dan memakai pakaiannya lalu duduk di meja makan untuk makan ramen cup nya.

"urusai...ini karena kamu...Shizune ne jadi memotong uang jajan kita..." ucap Sai.

"ya...ya...ya...ini salah ku..." ucap Naruto.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

Yondaime Hokage yang sedang duduk di kursinya dengan tumpukan kertas, tidak jauh darinya juga Sandaime yang seperti biasanya terus memandang langit dari jendela sambil menghisap cerutunya. Dan seorang lagi wanita yang bernama Kushina, istri Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"apa kau yakin dengan misi ini...Kushina...?" tanya Minato pada istrinya.

"hmmmm...aku tahu misi ini sangat penting...dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto dalam bahaya..." ucap Kushina.

"tapi, Naruto akan di temani oleh Anbu elit sekaligus Kakashi..." ucap Minato yang tampak khawatir.

"tidak...aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto...lagi pula Kakashi masih dalam masa pemulihan….." ucap Kushina yang serius dengan pendiriannya.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"masuk..."

 **CLEK...**

Setelah membuka pintu, tampaklah Naruto yang masuk ke dalam dan melihat mereka telah menunggu.

"Naruto...kau akan melakukan misi, mengambil gulungan rahasia yang di tinggalkan oleh Jiraya salah satu Legenda Sannin Konoha..." ucap Yondaime Hokage yang langsung ke intinya.

"kau akan di temani oleh beberapa Anbu elit, karena Yamato dan Hayate sedang melakukan misi, serta Kakashi masih dalam masa pemulihan..." ucap Yondaime Hokage lagi.

"Naruto...Kaa-san akan membantu mu..." ucap Kushina tersenyum yang sudah memakai pakaian shinobinya.

"ini akan menjadi merepotkan jika harus membawanya..." pikir Naruto mengeluh yang melirik ke arah Khusina.

 **^ Kediaman Hyuga ^**

"maaf Hiashi-sama…kami tidak menemukan Hanabi Ojou-sama…" ucap salah seorang Anbu dari Clan Hyuga.

"sialan…siapa yang menculik mu Hanabi….?" Pikir Hiashi panik.

"cari terus dan jangan sampai lengah….." teriak Hiashi memberi perintah.

Setelah para Anbu itu pergi, Hiasi pun ikut pergi menghilang dari bayangan.

 **^ Gerbang Konohagakure ^**

"ada apa dengan wajah seperti itu...?apa kau ingin terlihat keren...?" tanya Kushina dengan canda tawanya pada Naruto.

"urusai...jangan sentuh aku…" ucap Naruto dingin lalu menjauh dari Kaa-sannya.

Minato yang mengantar Kushina dan Naruto sampai di gerbang bersama dengan beberapa Anbu elit, melihat Naruto menanggapi seperti itu hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Sedangkan Kushina tetap tersenyum pada Naruto meskipun merasa sedih dengan sikap Naruto seperti itu.

 **^ Laboratorium Bawah Tanah ^**

Dengan ruangan gelap dan beberapa tabung kecil di meja yang berisi organ tubuh, serta beberapa gulungan di meja dan beberapa nya ada yang terbuka. Terlihat seseorang berkulit pucat, bermata ular dan berambut panjang sedang melakukan eksperimen.

"Orochimaru-sama...Kimimaro telah melarikan diri dari tempatnya..." ucap seorang pria dengan berkacamata kepada pria berkulit pucat dan bermata ular yang bernama orochimaru yang sedang melakukan eksperimen.

"biarkan saja...Kabuto...kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum seringai nya.

"baik Orochimaru-sama..." ucap pria berkacamata itu yang bernama Kabuto.

 **^ Lokasi Penyimpanan Gulungan Rahasia ^**

Di tepi hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan yang rimbun, tampaklah disuatu wilayah yang luas dengan hamparan rerumputan tanpa pepohonan tempat penyimpanan gulungan rahasia.

"Kushina-sama..." ucap Anbu bertopeng kucing memberi tahu.

"hmmm...tapi kita harus hati-hati, karena pasti ada beberapa jebakan yang di pasang…." ucap Kushina terpotong dengan suara tawa seseorang yang keluar dari dalam rimbunan.

"hahahhaha...tampaknya sesuatu besar ada di hadapan...apa aku boleh ikut pesta besarnya...?" ucap pria berambut putih dengan dua tanda merah di dahinya sambil menggendong seorang bocah, lalu berbalik bertanya.

"siapa kau...?" tanya Anbu bertopeng kelinci yang tetap waspada.

"kalian pergi lah dan selesaikan misinya...akan ku selesaikan di sini..." ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat ke depan yang tidak jauh dari hadapan pria berambut putih dengan dua tanda merah di dahinya.

"tapi...bukan kah itu…." ucap Anbu bertopeng kelinci merasa ragu dan begitu kaget setelah melihat seorang bocah yang di kenal sedang berada dalam genggaman pria berambut putih dengan belahan seperti huruf Z dan tanda di dahinya yang berwarna merah.

"kita harus selesaikan misi ini tanpa ada ganguan..." ucap Naruto memberitahu.

"baik..." ucap para Anbu mengerti lalu melirik ke arah Kushina.

"aku akan tetap disini membantu Naruto..." ucap Kushina yang juga sudah menyadari siapa bocah yang di gendong oleh pria berambut putih itu.

Setelah Kushina dapat meyakini para Anbu, para Anbu itu pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menyelesaikan misi untuk mengambil gulungan rahasia yang di tinggalkan oleh Jiraya sang legenda Sannin.

"aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu…seharusnya kau pergi dengan mereka…aku bisa melakukannya sendiri….." ucap Naruto.

"maaf….Naruto….aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu…aku…" ucap Kushina yang terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto.

"aku sudah pernah bilang….bersikaplah seperti biasa….kau menyakiti ku…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin nan tajamnya.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu….Naruto…" ucap Kushina dengan kepala tertunduk sedih.

"yare….yare….Cuma ada seorang bocah dan wanita….ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan…..padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang bocah dari Clan Hyuga, matanya bisa ku gunakan untuk diriku….jadi dia cukup berharga loh…." ucap pria berambut putih dengan dua tanda merah di dahinya, lalu menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya dan di baringkan ke tanah dekat dengan pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka akan bertarung.

Setelah membaringkan bocah itu, dan kembali ketempat pertarungannya, sesuatu seperti tulang keluar dari telapak tangannya dan menariknya keluar.

"namaku Kimimaro…..jadi ingatlah nama orang yang akan menghabisi kalian…." Ucap pria itu yang bernama Kimimaro dengan senyum membunuhnya, lalu menyerang Naruto terlebih dahulu dengan senjatanya yang berbentuk seperti tulang.

Naruto yang mendapat serangan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dengan respon cepat pula Naruto menghindarinya, meskipun terdapat goresan di pipi kirinya.

"Naruto…." Teriak Kushina yang melihat pipi kiri Naruto mengeluarkan darah.

Melihat hal seperti itu, Kushina tidak dapat diam begitu saja dan menyerang Kimimaro dengan kunai di tangannya, namun berhasil di tangkap oleh Naruto. "kenapa Naruto…?" tanya Kushina yang terdiam dalam kagetnya sekaligus bingun.

"sudah aku bilang sebelumnya…aku tidak butuh bantuan mu….aku yang akan melawannya…..aku tidak ingin ada yang membantuku….jika hal itu terjadi…aku tidak lah pantas menjadi seorang shinobi terhebat…." Jawab Naruto lalu memulai bersiap akan serangannya.

"hentikan ini Naruto….jangan bertarung sendirian…kau bisa saja…" ucap Khusina khawatir lalu terpotong akan ucapan Naruto.

"kau ini sanga berisik….aku sudah bosan mengatakannya terus untuk bersikap biasa padaku….dan jangan menganngap aku ini anak kecil dan lemah yang bisa nya kalian permainkan….." ucap Naruto dingin.

"hahahhaa….shinobi terhebat….hahhaha….seorang shinobi itu melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan termasuk kemenangan….seharusnya kau tahu itu…..jangan seolah-olah kau adalah petarung sejati…." Ucap Kimimaro sambil tertawa-tawa, lalu kembali menyerang Naruto.

Melihat kecepatan Kimimaro dan siap akan menyerangnya, Naruto masih tetap dalam diamnya sedang mencari celah. "urusai….kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi…untuk kali ini…." Ucap Naruto lalu menghantamkan tinjunya pada senjata milik Kimimaro yang berupa tulang itu dan hancur lebur serta Kimimaro pun terpental hingga beberapa meter dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kimimaro mulai bangkit yang masih dalam keadaaan terkaget dengan yang di lihat dan di rasakannya. Senjatanya yang hancur, dan menambah kesan kekagetannya adalah mampu menghentikan kecepatannya yang luar biasa dengan menghatamkan tinju.

"si…sialan…..aku tidak akan memaafkan mu….dasar sialan…." Ucap Kimimaro yang sudah sangat kesal, lalu menyerang kembali dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Kimimaru menyerangnya kembali dengan kecepatan yang bertambah, mulai menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan melakukan handseal.

 **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, Naruto langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya ke sekelingnya dengan cara memutar. Kimimaro yang dalam kecepatannya yang luar biasa langsung menghentikan lajunya. Namun tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang memegang pergelangan kakinya.

 **Doton Shinjyuzanshu No Justsu**

Suara mengucapkan jutsunya, namun belum sampai menariknya, Kimimaro tersenyum licik dan tampaklah di pergelangan kakinya muncul beberapa yang mirip seperti tulang dan tangan yang ingin menarik Kimimaro pun terluka.

Seseoarang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, keluar dari tanah dengan tangan kanannya terluka. "hahahaha…..kau pikir dapat mengalahkanku dengan jutsu konyol itu….." ucap Kimimaro meremehkan sekaligus mengejek Naruto.

"jika tidak salah perkiraanku itu adalah tulang…." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan tangannya yang terluka, dengan cepat kembali sembuh.

Kushina yang melihat kemampuan Naruto menjadi begitu kaget, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto akan sehebat ini termasuk telah memiliki chakra dan beberapa jutsu dan menambah kesan kagetnya adalah penyembuhan yang di tunjukkan Naruto dari bekas lukanya, Kimimaro pun yang terkaget berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"kau benar….aku dari Clan Kaguya….yang memiliki kemampuan Kekkei Genkai….dan Kekkei Genkai ku merupakan struktur sel dari tulangku yang bisa dimanipulasi…singkatnya ada kira-kira 200 tulang dalam tubuh mu….tetapi batasku tidak hanya pada bilangan tersebut…..jika dilihat kau memiliki mata yang kesepian, benci akan dunia dan semua orang, iri hati, rasa sakit dan balas dendam….hehehhe….kau ini benar-benar sama seperti ku…." Ucap Kimimaro.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Kimimaro tentang Naruto yang memiliki mata kesepian, kebencian akan dunia dan semua orang, iri hati, rasa sakit dan balas dendam membuatnya mengingat masa lalu dan tertunduk sedih. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

"kita tidak sama…..Clan Kaguya adalah salah satu Clan yang memiliki Kekkei Genkai unik yang dapat memanipulasi tulang-tulangnya dan mereka hanyalah Clan yang suka pertempuran dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan sia-sia…." Ucap Naruto yang lalu melakukan handseal.

"benarkah…bukankah kita sama-sama di tinggalkan…" ucap Kimimaro yang lalu menyerang kembali.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Munculnya bayangan Naruto yang sangat banyak dan menyerang Kimimaro, serangan Kimimaro dapat terhenti sesaat dengan beberapa serangan dari bayangan Naruto.

"kurasa aku memang harus serius untuk melawan mu…." Ucap Kimimaru, lalu membuka setengah bajunya yang tersisa dan terlihat sebuah tanda di dadanya menyebar di sekitar area dadanya hingga ke perutnya.

Setelah tanda itu menyebar cukup luas sampai ke area perut, Kimimaru memunculkan tulang-tulangnya di pergelangan tangan kanan dan kirinya serta tulang rusuknya. Lalu mulai menyerang kembali ke arah bayangan Naruto. Namun dengan melawan bayangan Naruto, tentunya bayangannya pun sekuat Naruto. Beberapa bayangan Naruto dapat menghancurkan tulang yang mencuat dari tubuh Kimimaru, meskipun ada beberapa yang telah menghilang karena terkena sabetan tulang Kimimaru.

 **^ Lokasi Penyimpanan Gulungan Rahasia ^**

"jutsu teleportasi dan segel pengunci empat sisi….satu-satunya orang yang bisa melepaskan ini adalah Jiraya sensei dan aku….ini sudah kuduga…" Gumam Anbu elit bertopeng beruang sedang melepaskan segel dengan melakukan handseal dan mengambil gulungan.

Sedangkan para Anbu elit sedang bertarung dengan beberapa perangkap yang menghalangi mereka untuk mengambil gulungan rahasia, namun semua perangkap itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"kita sudah menyelesaikannya...kita pergi…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng beruang kepada Anbu lainnya.

Para Anbu yang mengerti dengan situasi keadaan, mengikuti perintah dari Anbu bertopeng beruang.

 **^ Kembali Ke Pertarungan Naruto ^**

Kimimaro memang cukup terkejut karena Naruto mampu menghancurkan tulangnya walapun dengan bayangan sebanyak itu. Meski begitu Kimimaru tetap menguasai dirinya dari keterkejutannya.

 **Teshi Sendan**

Teriak Kimimaru dan meluncurkan tulang jarinya seperti peluru dan menghantam bayangan Naruto hingga menghilang. Beberapa bayangan Naruto ada yang menyerang Kimimaro dengan tinju dan tendangannya, tulang rusuk Kimimaro sebagai perisainya pun hancur akibat tendangan bayangan Naruto dan Kimimaro pun terpental akibat tinjuan bayangan Naruto.

"kau ini benar-benar pengecut sekali….nahh…aku ingin tahu nama mu sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu…." Ucap Kimimaro yang bangkit lagi.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau seorang ninja itu haruslah melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun termasuk untuk kemenangan….dan kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya….karena itu tidak penting untuk mu….." ucap Naruto lalu beberapa bayangannya mulai menyerang kembali.

Seluruh bayangan Naruto berkumpul dan menyerang secara bergerombolan, Kimimaro yang terkepung tidak dapat bergerak ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Namun, terlihat seluruh gerombolan bayangan Naruto telah berubah mejadi kepulan asap tebal dan tampaklah Kimimaro yang keluar dari kepulan asap itu dengan tanda yang sudah meyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Melihat kemampuan Kimimaro, membuat kaget Naruto. Termasuk Kushina yang dari tadi hanya dapat diam karena tidak mungkin membantu Naruto, itu hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin tidak menyukainya.

"cih….ternyata ini orang keras kepala juga….pemilik Kekkei Genkai tidak bisa di remeh kan begitu saja…." Pikir Naruto.

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa di manfaat kan siapa pun….aku bebas melakukan apa pun….maaf saja….Orochimaru-sama…aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan apa yang kau inginkan….aku tahu kau hanya akan memanfaatkan ku…termasuk untuk menjadikan ku bahan ekperimenmu…." Gumam Kimimaro yang teringat masa lalunya yang di tinggalkan sendirian oleh Clannya akibat pertempuaran dan awal pertemuan nya dengan Orochimaru hingga dia mendapatkan kekuatan dari Orochimaru.

Seluruh tanda di tubuhnya telah menyebar hingga tidak tersisa, setelah asap tebal itu menghilang tampaklah wujud dari Kimimaro. Kulitnya tampak hitam ke abu-abuan dengan ekor menjulang dan tulang belakangnya mencuat tinggi begitu besar, matanya berwarna kuning dan hitam di selaputnya dengan alis hitam yang tebal dan tanda hitam tercoret di bawah mata kiri kanannya, serta di lengkapi oleh taring dari mulutnya.

Dengan wujud barunya itu, Kimimaro menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Naruto yang melihat kecepatan Kimimaro lumayan cukup terkejut, meskipun begitu Naruto mulai mengendalikan diri dari keterkejutannya dan menghindari serangan Kimimaro, namun Kimimaro berhasil menghantam Naruto dengan ekornya hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"uhhuuhhkkk….uhhuhhkk….ahhaa….ahhaa….cepat dan kuat….." gumam Naruto yang terbatu-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segarnya.

"Narutooooo….." teriak Kushina yang begitu panik dengan keadaan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang terpental cukup jauh dan terluka parah dengan darah segar mengalir lumayan deras dari bibirnya dan tangan kanannya, Kushina berlari menuju Naruto, namun terhenti dengan teriakan Naruto.

"jangan mendekat….." teriak Naruto yang menghentikan laju Kushina dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka mengeluarkan darah segar.

"tetap di situ dan jangan jauh dari tempatmu….ahhhaaa….uhhuuukkk…." ucap Naruto menghentikan laju Kushina.

Kushina yang tetap ingin maju tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, karena begitu panik melihat keadaan Naruto yang terluka, tiba-tiba Kimimaro menyerang Kushina dengan tulangnya yang keluar dari telapak tangannya begitu panajang, namun gagal seolah-olah Kimimaro menghantam dinding tidak terlihat.

Kushina yang terkaget dengan serangan Kimimaro yang secara tiba-tiba terjatuh kebelakang, dan membuatnya kebingunan adalah adanya sesuatu garis yang melingkar di tempatnya. "ini….bagaimana mungkin…." Pikir Kushina yang mengetahui maksud dari garis lingkaran itu, yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"ohhh…..jadi kau memasang pelindung pada wanita itu…." Ucap Kimimaro, yang terus berjalan ke arah Naruto yang siap dengan senjata tulangnya.

Naruto bangkit dan siap mulai menyerang, dengan melakukan handseal.

 **Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan**

Ucap Naruto, lalu muncul pohon-pohon dan terbentuk seperti hutan buatan serta menyerang Kimimaro. Kimimaro yang melihat beberapa pepohonan yang menyerangnya dan menariknya serta menyeretnya hingga terikat di batang pohon.

"ba…bagaimana bisa….Naruto memiliki kemampuan jutsu mokuton….?" Pikir Kushina dalam kagetnya yang seakan tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat.

"si…sialan…bagaiamana bisa ini…" gumam Kimimaro yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari akar yang mengikatnya ke batang pohon.

Kimimaro yang sudah kewalahan dan tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari ikatan akar pohon tersebut, melihat Naruto yang melakukan handseal.

 **Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya, keluarlah peluru air yang berbentuk seperti naga dan menyerang Kimimaro. Melihat serangan seperti itu, Kimimaro mengeluarkan seluruh chakranya dan mengalirkan ke seluruh tubuh hingga memunculkan banyak tulang dari tubuh yang cukup besar dan menghancurkan batang kayu yang mengikatnya.

"ahhhaaa…ahhhaaa…..ahhhaaa….aku….ahhhaaaa….harus mendapatkan chakra tambahan…." Pikir Kimimaro yang lolos dari kematiannya dan kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan chakra yang begitu banyak untuk melarikan diri.

Kimimaro yang melihat Naruto mulai siap menyerangnya lagi, merasa gelisah dan panik, tiba-tiba senyum licik terbersit di wajahnya ketika melirik ke arah Kushina.

Dengan cepat, Kimimaro melaju ke arah Kushina dan menghancurkan pelindung. "hehehhe….kau tahu….kenapa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku….karena aku dapat mengambil chakra dengan menghisap darah dari chakra yang ingin ku hisap…" ucap Kimimaro mengarahkan senjata tulangnya yang runcing.

Naruto terus berjalan mengarah Kimimaro seakan tidak perduli dengan perkataan dan perbuatan Kimimaro dan gumpalan chakra bermunculan serta berputar di telapak tangan kanannya.

 **Rasengan**

Gumam Naruto yang terus berjalan, namun terhenti sesaat ketika melihat darah mulai menetes dari leher Kushina. Kushina yang terkaget melihat Naruto mampu mengguankan Rasengan, hanya senyum terbersit di wajahnya yang menetes kan air matanya.

"Naruto….maaf kan Kaa-san…..yang telah berbuat buruk pada mu….Kaa-san…." Ucap Kushina yang terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto.

"siapa yang perduli dengan mu…..bahkan jika kau mati sekali pun…." Ucap Naruto yang mulai berjalan dan siap akan menyerang Kimimaro dengan kecepatan Hiraisin dan Rasengannya.

"hahahhah…..siapa yang perduli dengan urusan kalian….karena dia memiliki darah Uzumaki…ini akan menambah chakraku lebih banyak lagi…." Ucap Kimimaro yang mengangkat senjata tulang runcingnya dan siap akan menusuk leher Kushina.

"arigato…Naruto….karena masih menganggap ku sebagai Kaa-san mu…." Ucap Kushina yang tersenyum lebar di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Kushina, tiba-tiba berhenti, rasengan yang berada di telapak tangan kanannya kini menghilang dan mengambil kunai dari kantong peralatan ninjanya serta menusukkan ke lengan kirinya. Kimimaro yang ingin menusuk leher Kushina terhenti karena begitu kaget melihat tindakan yang di lakukan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Kushina yang tampak memberontak karena panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"nah…..dari pada kau menggunakan darahnya, kenapa tidak dengan darah ku…?aku juga memiliki darah Uzumaki, bukan itu saja, selain darah Senju mengalir di nadiku, aku juga memiliki dari Uchiha…." Ucap Naruto lalu melemparkan kunai dengan bersimbah darahnya.

Setelah melemparkan kunai miliknya Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya dan berpindah ke tempat Kimimaro serta membawa Kushina berpindah tempat kembali ke tempat yang tidak jauh dari pepohonan.

"Naruto…apa kau baik-baik saja…nak….?" Ucap Kushina begitu panik setelah tersadar kalau dia telah berpindah dan bersama Naruto.

"hentikan ini….kau benar-benar merepotkan saja…." Ucap Naruto yang terduduk lemas karena lukannya yang semakin lebar dan darahnya terus mengucur tanpa henti.

Kushina merobek pakaiannya dan membalut luka Naruto dengan cara itu darah Naruto dapat terhenti untuk sementara. Dengan keadaan Naruto yang semakin memburuk dan tampak kelelahan karena chakranya yang terfokuskan dengan pemulihannya.

"maafkan Kaa-san Naruto…hikkksss….hikksss…Naruto…" tangis Kushina yang tidak dapat terbendu lagi karena keadaan Naruto yang semakin memburuk.

"kau benar-benar kuat….seharusnya dari awal aku tidak meremehkan mu….melihat kemampuanmu…..yang sekelas dengan level Jounin…." Ucap Kimimaro lalu menjilat darah yang ada di kunai.

Setelah menjilat darah yang ada di kunai itu hingga habis, tampak perubahan pada Kimimaro. Terlihat lah wujud barunya dengan ekor yang menjulang besar seperti kadal dengan tulang runcing berwarna merah mengkilat yang mencuat dari punggung sampai ke ekornya, tidak sampai di situ, warna tubuhnya pun berwarna putih normal seperti warna tubuh manusia pada umumnya dengan tulang yang keluar dan mencuat dari kepalanya seperti tanduk dengan kedua sisinya kiri dan kanan yang juga berwarna merah, warna matanya pun berwarna merah di dalam dan di luar berwarna kuning, kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan runcing dengan warna kebiruan dan taring yang ada di mulutnya.

"hahahhaha….ini…sangat hebat….hahhahah….darah yang hebat…yang memberikan aku kekuatan sebesar ini….kekuatan ini….benar-benar yang aku ingin kan…." ucap Kimimaro yang tertawa girang dengan memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Naruto dan Kushina begitu kaget dengan wujud Kimimaro. "sial….ini salahku…." Ucap Naruto yang begitu kesal.

"bagaimana jika aku menambahkan mata dari bocah itu….ya…" ucap Kimimaro melirik ke arah bocah yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak lain adalah Hanabi.

Naruto dan Kushina bertambah kaget ketika Kimimaro berjalan ke arah Hanabi. "sialan dia mengincar anak itu…." Ucap Naruto yang yang begitu panik.

Hanabi yang mulai siuman dan melihat sesosok yang berjalan ke arahnya begitu sangat ketakutan ketika melihat wujud dari seseorang yang datang menuju ke arahnya.

"a…apa itu…?" gumam Hanabi yang ketakutan dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Setelah sampai di tempatnya Kimimaro mulai menuntun tangan kanannya ke arah mata Hanabi. "tolong aku…Otou-san…" gumam Hanabi yang ketakutan dengan air matanya mengalir begitu deras.

Dengan kedipan mata, Hanabi telah menghilang dari hadapan Kimimaro. "tenanglah…." Ucap Naruto menenangkan Hanabi.

Hanabi yang tersadar kalau dia sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda dan melihat ke arah Naruto. "Nii-san siapa…?" tanya Hanabi yang mengelap air matanya.

"untuk sekarang itu tidak penting….tetap lah di sini…" jawab Naruto yang tampak kelelahan.

"ohhhh…ternyata kau masih memiliki cukup chakra….ya…sebagai rasa terima kasih ku atas chakra ini…akan ku beri kau kematian yang mudah….." ucap Kimimaro, lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tiba-tiba tulang yang keluar dari tangannya melaju dengan sangat cepat, tanpa sadar tulang yang runcing itu telah menembus perut Kushina.

"apa yang kau…..lakukan…?" ucap Naruto yang membulatkan matanya yang begitu kaget melihat Kaa-sannya tepat berada di hadapannya tertusuk tulang Kimimaro yang menggantikannya.

"kenapa….kenapa kau lakukan ini…?" teriak Naruto yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Kushina…" teriak Anbu bertopeng beruang bersama dengan para Anbu yang datang setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka, melihat keadaan Kushina telah seperti itu.

"hmmm….hahhaa….ternyata wanita yang telah kau selamatkan tetap mati juga…hehehe…benar-benar menyedihkan…" ucap Kimimaro dengan tawanya.

"kenapa…kenapa….kau lakukan ini….?kau…" ucapan Naruto yang bergetar terus berucap dengan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Naruto…maafkan Kaa-san….maafkan Kaa-san yang sangat merepotkan mu…..uhhhuukkk….Naruto…Kaa-san…." Ucap Khusina yang terbata-bata dengan batuk darahnya.

"kenapa harus sekarang…kenapa…?" ucap Naruto yang bergetar dan terus berucap seperti itu, tanpa sadar aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Aura hitam yang begitu pekat, membuat di sekitarnya menjadi merinding dan keluar rantai berwarna kuning ke emasan dari balik punggungnya dan menyerang Kimimaro serta mengikatnya dari kaki hingga kepalanya seperti kepompong.

Kimimaro yang terikat oleh rantai secara menyeluruh layaknya seperti kepompong, tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa atau pun bergerak sama sekali bahkan dengan seluruh chakranya serasa terhisap. Aura pekat milik Naruto pun berpindah jalur yang awalnya menyebar kini berbalik mengarah pada rantai yang mengikat Kimimaro.

"apa ini…?aku…aku tidak dapat melepaskan rantai ini….kenapa chakraku serasa terhisap…?kenapa rasanya sangat panas dan sakit….?" pikir Kimimaro yang ketakutan sekaligus panik dalam gelapnya.

Kushina yang begitu kaget dengan kemampuan yang di keluarkan Naruto begitu juga dengan tekanan aura pekat Naruto dan Hanabi yang mendapat tekanan dari aura pekat milik Naruto mulai merasa nyaman kembali.

"itu bukan lagi Kongeki Fusa,melainkan Kongo Fusa…" gumam Anbu bertopeng beruang yang melihat kejadian itu.

Tulang yang menusuk Khusina telah terlepas dan hancur, darah segar keluar dari mulut Kushina. Para Anbu yang melihat itu menghampiri mereka. "apa kamu baik-baik saja Kushina…?" tanya Anbu bertopeng itu yang telah melepaskan topengnya.

"Minato….." jawab Kushina kaget.

"Hokage-sama…" ucap para Anbu bersamaan yang juga ikut kaget dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"syukurlah…kumohon selamatkan Naruto…Minato…" ucap Kushina lalu tidak sadarkan diri.

"hmmm…aku pasti akan menyelamatkan anak kita..Kushina…" ucap Minato tersenyum.

"Naruto….apa kamu baik-baik saja….?" Tanya Minato pada Naruto namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Hokage-sama….tampaknya Naruto-sama tidak sadarkan diri…." Ucap Anbu bertopeng kelinci.

"Naruto…" ucap Minato sedih.

Rantai ke emasan itu lama kelamaan menjadi longgar dan menghilang, terlihat, Kimimaro yang sudah sangat kewalahan, sekaligus kelelahan dengan keadaan mental yang memburuk. Setelah terbebas dan cukup mengambil nafas, Kimimaro pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cepat.

Salah satu Anbu yang ingin mengejar Kmimaro di tahan oleh Minato. "kita selamatkan dulu mereka…" ucap Minato kepada para Anbu.

Para Anbu itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan membawa mereka ke konoha untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Karena banyak yang reviewnya ingin cerita ini tetap lanjut, maka saya kan tetap lanjut meski kemungkinan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.**

 **Untuk cerita barunya masih dalam proses perbaikan meski baru 4 chapter yang baru di selesaikan dan masih belum tahu kapan akan di updatenya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk para para reader's yang masih ingin cerita ini tetap lanjut, untuk itu mohon reviewnya, baik itu komentar, saran, dan kritikan yang dapat membangun cerita ini jadi lebih baik lagi…..**

 **Karena itu saya ucapkan….** **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU** **…**

 **LOG OUT**


	23. Chapter 23

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 23:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Konohagakure Ruang Perawatan Medis UGD ^**

Dalam ruangan operasi tampak beberapa orang yang cukup banyak berkerumunan.

"beberapa organ dalamnya rusak akibat tekanan chakra….ini semakin sulit dan harus di operasi untuk memulihkan beberapa organ serta jaringan dalam tubuhnya…ia memang beruntung dengan masa pemulihannya yang cepat….kalau bukan karena memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Shodaime Hokage….aku tidak dapat menolongnya…." Ucap Tsunade memberi tahu dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"kumohon Tsunade….tolong selamatkan Naruto…." Ucap Minato memohon pada Tsunade.

"aku tahu itu….nasibnya tidak seberuntung Kushina yang masih bisa di selamatkan….." ucap Tsunade menenangkan Minato.

"arigato Minato…telah menyelamatkan anak ku Hanabi…." Ucap Hiashi yang menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat rasa terima kasihnya.

"hmmm….tapi tidak sekarang Hiashi….karena yang menyelamatkan Hanabi bukan aku melainkan Naruto dan Kushina…." ucap Minato.

"kalau begitu tunggu lah di luar….kami akan memulai operasinya…" ucap Tsunade.

"hmmm….arigato Tsunade…." Ucap Minato.

"to….to….to…lo…ng….se…la…mat….kan….Kaa-san…." Ucap Naruto yang tampak tersadar sambil memegang lengan Tsunade dengan erat, lalu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

Tsunade , Minato, Hiashi, Shizune, dan beberapa ahli medis yang melihatnya terkaget setelah melihat Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan berkata seperti itu meskipun hanya sesaat. "dia….masih mengkhawatirkan Kaa-sannya walaupun dia sendiri dalam keadaan yang lebih parah…." Ucap beberapa ahli medis.

"Naruto…." Pikir Tsunade, Minato, dan Shizune yang tertunduk sedih.

 **^ Dua Minggu Kemudian ^**

Setelah operasi telah berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan, Kushina telah kembali pulih secara menyeluruh, sedangkan Naruto masih belum sadar meskipun luka-lukanya telah menutup secara menyeluruh.

"Tsunade…..bagaimana keadaan Naruto….?" Tanya Sandaime yang sedang menjenguk Naruto.

"sudah membaik….tapi Naruto masih belum sadar….." jawab Tsunade sambil mengganti bunga dalam pot.

"ahhhhaaaa….apa kalian tidak istirahat dulu….?" Ucap Minato menghela nafas pada Kushina, Tsunade, dan Shizune yang tampak wajah mereka kusut seperti orang yang belum tidur semalaman.

"aku baik-baik saja, Minato…." Ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"hmmm….tenang saja…" ucap Tsunade dan Shizune.

"kau sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti Naruto…..Kushina….." ucap Tsunade, sedang Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade tersenyum dan tertunduk sedih melihat keadaan Naruto.

"bahkan saat kamu dalam keadaan terluka…..Naruto masih memikirkan mu walapun dia sendiri dalam keadaan yang lebih parah….." ucap Tsunade lagi.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade menjadi terkejut. "aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum….saat aku melihat nya mencoba tersenyum dengan Iruka rasanya benar-benar sakit….yaaaa…aku ingin sekali dia tersenyum padaku meski Cuma sekali….pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatnya tersenyum….." ucap Tsunade tersenyum sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sedangkan Shizune hanya dapat menahan tangisnya, meski hanya keluar sedikit. Kushina yang terkaget hanya dapat menundukan kepalanya merasa sedih sambil mengelap air matanya yang menetes. "ya….pasti menyenangkan melihat Naruto tersenyum bahagia….aku ingin sekali melihat dia seperti dulu…." Ucap Kushina.

Minato dan Sandaime hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih. "hmmm….suatu saat itu pasti…" ucap Minato.

Esok harinya dengan pagi hari yang cerah dan daun yang berguguran serta burung berkicau. Tampak seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning jabriknya terbangun membuka matanya yang terlihat bola matanya berwarna biru langit sambil memegang kepalanya.

"dimana aku…?" gumamnya yang terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Na…Naruto….." teriak Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"kamu sudah bangun nak….yokata….kamu sudah sadar…..Kaa-san sangat cemas…." Ucap Kushina yang memeluk Naruto samil menangis deras.

"ini menyakitkan…" gumam Naruto dipeluk Okaa-sannya yang sangat erat sampai begitu sesak.

Esok harinya di siang hari yang cerah dengan hembusan angin segar. "aaaahhh…." Ucap Kushina yang menyuapi Naruto.

"kenapa kamu menyelamatkan ku…?" tanya Naruto dengan dinginnya pada Kushina.

"tentu saja kamu kan anakku…" jawab Khusina tersenyum lalu menyuapi apel yang di potong-potong kepada Naruto.

"anak kata mu…." Ucap Naruto yang dingin lalu menghempaskan makanan yang ingin di suap oleh Kushina hingga piring nya ikut pecah.

"aku tahu…kamu sangat membenciku….tapi hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mu…." Ucap Kushina sambil memungut makanan yang jatuh ke lantai beserta piringnya dan di bantu oleh Shizune.

"Naruto…kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal sekasar itu pada Kaa-san mu…." Ucap Tsunade.

"tinggalkan aku sendirian…..kalian tidak perlu mekakukan apa pun…dan hentikan sandiwara konyol ini…melompat dan menghadang dengan sendirian….membuat diri terluka….tanpa mu atau siapa pun aku masih bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri….." ucap Naruto yang tatapan tajamnya.

 **PLAAAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto. "tidak mungkin kami membiarkan itu terjadi…kami akan melindungi anak kami tidak perduli apapun itu…..sungguh tidak masuk akal….tubuh bergerak dengan sendirinya…itulah tugas dari orang tua untuk ini….bukankah kita keluarga…." Ucap Minato menceramahi setelah menampar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Naruto begitu kaget melihat Minato menampar nya, lalu memberi kan ceramah kepadanya. Sedangkan Sandaime, Tsunade, Shizune, dan Kushina hanya dapat tersenyum melihat itu. "kenapa…?kenapa kau mengatakan nya sekarang…?seharusnya itu dari dulu…..sial…sial…. dasar sialan…." ucap Naruto yang meneteskan air matanya, lalu mengelapnya dan air matanya yang terus menetes deras, lalu mengelapnya lagi. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto pergi lewat jendela.

"Naruto…." Teriak Kushina yang melihat Naruto pergi lewat jendela dengan air matanya yang terus menetes sangat deras.

"maaf Kushina…ini salahku….karena mengatakan seperti itu…." Ucap Minato tertunduk sedih.

"hmmmm….." ucap Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya lalu di peluk oleh Minato.

"Naruto…." Pikir Shizune yang tertunduk sedih begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

"aku akan mencari Naruto…" ucap Tsunade.

"aku juga…." Ucap Shizune dan Kushina.

"biarkan dia sendiri dulu…." Ucap Sandaime yang mengehentikan mereka.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto sendirian…." Ucap Tsunade.

"tenangkan dulu…dan biarkan dia sendirian…jika kalian terlalu memaksanya…hal ini yang akan terulang kembali…." Ucap Sandaime yang membuat mereka mengerti dan hanya dapat tertunduk sedih.

"tapi…aku khawatir dengannya…" ucap Kushina yang tetap ingin mencari Naruto dan di ikuti oleh rombongan Tsunade, dan Shizune.

"aku juga akan membantumu…" ucap Minato yang juga ikut.

"baiklah…aku juga akan mencarinya…" ucap Sandaime.

 **^ Makam Uchiha Shisui ^**

"Nii-san….maaf baru datang sekarang….aku terlalu sibuk melakukan misi…." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan makam Uchihca Shisui.

"maaf aku lupa membawa bunga untuk mu….sekarang aku baru memiliki dua orang teman….namanya Karin dan Sai….Iruka sensei masih sama seperti dulu tidak pernah berubah….." ucap Naruto yang meminta maaf lalu bercerita tentangnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang. Seseorang yang memakai perban menutupi mata kanannya itu menghampiri Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto…benar kan…?" Tanya seorang pria tua itu.

"siapa kau….?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Shimura Danzo….bekerjalah untukku….bagaimana…?" jawab pria tua itu yang bernama Danzo lalu berbalik bertanya.

"bagaimana jika aku menolak….?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto….aku cukup tahu tentang mu….kau yang di anggap sebagai aib bagi keluargamu dan para desa….apa kau mau bekerja untuk Hokage sekaligus Otou-san mu yang telah membuangmu…..untuk seseorang yang hebat seperti mu…mereka telah buta dan mengabaikan mu…apa kau mau berakhir menjadi alat baginya seumur hidup mu….?" Jawab Danzo berbalik bertanya.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku….dan berhenti lah membual….karena aku tidak bekerja pada siapa pun…" jawab Naruto.

"itu menurut mu….tapi itulah kenyataannya….cita-cita bodoh mereka tentang perdamaian yang telah menyebabkan peperangan…..mengabaikan mu dan kemudian menggiringmu pada kematian teman-temanmu….termasuk merusak kepercayaan yang telah kau bangun selama ini…" ucap Danzo.

"bagaimana kau tahu….?" Tanya Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan Danzo.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya aku cukup tahu tentang mu….bagaimana kau bertemu dengan teman-teman yang kau anggap keluarga…..pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang melibatkan Shisui dan Itachi…..bahkan kekuatanmu pun aku tahu….." jawab Danzo.

Naruto yang mendengarnya cukup kaget. "apa kau mengetahui semua kemampuan ku….?lalu sampai dimana kau mengetahuinya…?" tanya Naruto.

"sampai kau memiliki Jutsu sekelas para Kage….aku cukup tahu itu….itu terserah padamu…masa depan Konoha tidak bisa kita percayakan pada orang seperti mereka….orang-orang yang telah mengabaikan seseoarang yang di anggapnya keluarga…." Ucap Danzo lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi terdiam untuk sesaat. "jadi dia masih belum mengetahui tentang Sharinganku….ini bisa ku manfaatkan untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang pembantaian Clan Uchiha….sekaligus mengetahui tentang Shisui Nii yang terlibat dalam pembantaian dan kenapa harus dia yang mati….." pikir Naruto.

"aku akan bergabung, dengan syarat…aku akan melakukan semua misi mu atas keinginanku dan dengan cara ku….aku juga tidak berada di bawah perintah mu…kita hanya bekerja sama bukan bekerja untuk mu….jadi aku pun bebas memilih dan mendapatkan informasi yang lainnya…akan tetapi jika aku gagal dalam misi kau dapat melakukan apa pun pada ku…." Ucap Naruto yang setuju dengan memberikan syaratnya.

"bocah ini lancang juga memberi syarat pada ku seperti itu…tetapi ini cukup menguntungkan….sangat langka sekali memiliki sel Hasirama dan Uzumaki….hehehe…" pikir Danzo yang terbersit senyum liciknya.

"baiklah….aku akan terima syaratmu…." Ucap Danzo dengan senyum yang terbersit di wajahnya.

 **^ Rumah Sakit Konohagakure ^**

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Walaupun dia kembali ke apartemennya, Naruto pasti akan di paksa oleh Sai dan Karin untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan dalam pemikirannya pula sekira nya tinggal beberapa hari lagi dia akan pulih dan dapat menjalankan misinya lagi.

"ahhhhaaaa….hari yang membosankan….." ucap Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"kalau aku tahu begini…lebih baik aku pulang saja tadi….lagi pula Sai dan Karin tidak menjenguk ku…" pikir Naruto yang merasa bosan.

"Naruto….yokata….kamu telah kembali…." Teriak Kushina yang langsung memeluk Naruto dengan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"ahhkkkkk….ini menyakitkan…." Gumam Naruto yang dipeluk sangat erat.

Esok hari dengan pagi yang cerah dan matahari yang menghangatkan. "Okaa-san…." Teriak Naruko yang langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Kaa-san….dimana Naruto…?' tanya Menma yang menghampiri Kushina.

Belum sempat Kushina menjawab, Naruto masuk dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya setelah merapikan celananya, karena Naruto baru saja keluar dari toilet. "aaahhhh…..Nii-chan kan….." teriak Naruko yang melihat Naruto merasa kenal.

"Naruko yang sopan dengan Nii-san mu…." Ucap Kushina pada Naruko.

"Nii-san….benarkah…?" tanya Naruko yang menatap Naruto.

Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "kenapa Naruto Nii tidak pulang…?apa Nii lebih mementingkan misi dari pada pulang…?" tanya Naruko lagi secara beruntun.

"pertanyaanmu banyak sekali…..kurasa seperti itu….aku sangat sibuk dengan misi…." Jawab Naruto bohong.

Kushina dan Menma hanya dapat tertunduk diam dengan perasaan sedih. "Nii-chan bohong…." Ucap Naruko dengan tatapan curiga.

"untuk apa Nii-san berbohong…" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Naruko.

"setelah ini….Nii-chan pulang kan….?" tanya Naruko.

"sayangnya tidak….Nii-san tinggal di apartemen…." Jawab Naruto, namun di balas dengan tatapan kecewa Naruko.

"setidaknya makan bersama saja…." Ucap Naruko yang memelas.

"ahhhaaa….baiklah….setelah Nii-san pulang dari rumah sakit…" ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas mengalah.

"benarkah…." Ucap Naruko dengan mata berbinar karena begitu senang.

"tentu saja…" ucap Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengarnya sangat senang, begitu juga dengan Menma.

Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Naruto sudah benar-benar pulih dan keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha.

 **^ Di Apartemen Naruto ^**

Malam hari dengan angin berhembus menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang, suara jangkrik terdengar, begitu pula dengan keramaian di desa yang di terangi oleh sinar bulan dan lampu yang menggantung disetiap perumahan.

"ada apa dengan mu Sai…?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Sai dalam keadaan lusuh seperti orang habis latihan.

"habis latihan….jadi cukup melelahkan…." Jawab Sai dengan gaya coolnya.

"ohhh…ternyata kau latihan juga…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejeknya.

"urusai…aku pasti akan melampaui mu…hahaha….dan akan menjadi ninja yang paling coolll…." ucap Sai dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"kau mau kemana….?" Tanya Sai yang melihat Naruto memakai pakaian biasanya dan terlihat ingin bepergian.

"aku ada urusan…." Jawab Naruto datar.

"kau pasti mau ketemu cewek ya…." Ucap Sai menggoda.

"urusai…." Ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

"hei…bawakan aku beberapa oleh-oleh ya…." Ucap Sai.

"ya…jika uang nya cukup…." Ucap Naruto pula yang dari kejauhan.

"sialan kau Naruto…padahal kau belum pernah membawakan aku oleh-oleh…..dasar pelit…." Ucap Sai yang kesal karena Naruto selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, namun tetap saja tidak di bawakan.

 **^ Kediaman Namikaze ^**

Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut surai merah sedang menyiapkan makanan dengan perasaan yang semangat dan senang. Begitu juga Menma dan Minato yang ikut membantu Kushina dalam menyiapkan makan.

"Kaa-chan…apa makanannya sudah siap…?" tanya Naruko yang duduk di meja makan dengan air luirnya sudah mengalir tanda tidak sabaran.

"ya…sabar…sebentar lagi…" jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum.

"Kaa-san….yakin…kalau Naruto akan datang malam ini….?" Tanya Menma yang di balas anggukan Kaa-san nya yang tersenyum.

"sudah 3 hari kita melakukannya…apa perlu kita bertanya saja...?" ucap Menma.

"tenang saja….Naruto pasti akan datang…bukankah ia sudah berjanji…." Ucap Minato tersenyum.

"lagi pula kita sudah menantikan hari ini…" ucap Minato lagi.

 **TOK!TOK!TOK!**

"sebentar…" ucap Kushina agak keras, lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Kushina yang melihat Naruto datang, hatinya begitu senang. "Yokata…silahkan masuk Naruto…" ucap Kushina tersenyum.

"arigatou…" ucap Naruto datar lalu masuk dan di sambut hangat oleh Minato dan Menma, sedangkan Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto.

"akhirnya Nii-chan datang…kenapa lama sekali….?" Ucap Naruko yang melepas pelukannya lalu dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"gomenasai…terlalu banyak kesibukan…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"lain kali…Nii-san akan ajak jalan-jalan…." Ucap Naruto yang menenangkan hati Naruko dengan di iming-iming dan dibalas senyum senangnya Naruko.

"sudah-sudah…ayo makan…" ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum.

Acara makan itu menjadi sedikit ramai dengan canda tawa, meskipun Naruto tidak begitu menggubris canda tawa mereka.

"ahhhh…kenyang nya….." gumam Naruto yang memegang perut buncitnya.

"wahhhh…..Nii-chan…makannya banyak sekali…" ucap Naruko, sedangkan Minato, Kushina, dan Menma hanya tersenyum tipis.

"kenapa Nii-chan tidak pulang saja…?misinya kan sudah selesai…" tanya Naruko.

"tidak bisa….misi Nii-san sangat banyak….dan Nii-san tidak ingin menggagu…." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Naruto…" ucap Minato namun terpotong dengan ucapan Naruto.

"ambilah…." Ucap Naruto yang menyerahkan dua buah botol yang berisi masing-masing satu pil.

Kushina, Minato, Menma, dan Naruko merasa bingung dengan pemberian Naruto. "Naruto…" ucap Kushina yang berdiri melihat Naruto ingin beranjak pergi.

"aku tidak dapat melakukan apa pun pada kalian sebagai Jinchuuriki…dan kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya….kalian sebagai jinchuuriki pasti mengerti begitu berbahayanya kalian berdua…." Ucap Naruto pada Menma dan Minato yang membuat mereka menjadi kebingungan dengan ucapan Naruto meskipun mereka mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto tapi mereka bingung dengan maksud dari perkataan Naruto.

"pil itu akan membantu kalian untuk tetap hidup….meskipun biju dalam diri kalian keluar atau ada yang akan mengeluarkannya…..percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian….hanya ini yang dapat aku berikan untuk rasa terima kasih ku karena sudah menyelamatkan ku…setelah itu aku tidak punya hutang apa pun pada kalian…" ucap Naruto lagi.

"tentu saja kami percaya…arigatou Naruto…." Ucap Minato tersenyum lalu mengambil kedua botol yang berisi pil.

"Nii-chan…mau pergi lagi….?" Tanya Naruko yang tampak sedih.

"mau bagaimana lagi…Nii-san kan punya banyak misi…" jawab Naruto.

"tapi…" ucap Naruko dengan wajah sedihnya.

"tenang saja…Nii-san kan sudah berjanji akan membawa mu jalan-jalan lagi…." Ucap Naruto.

"Benar kah….?" Ucap Naruko.

"tentu saja, namun harus dapat izin dulu dari Okaa san dan Otou-san mu…." Ucap Naruto.

"hmmm….kalau bisa kita pergi bersama-sama…" ucap Naruko mengangguk dengan gembiranya.

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma begitu senang mendengarnya. "Nii-chan….ajarkan Naruko beberapa Ninjutsu ya…." Ucap Naruko lagi sambil memelas.

"lain kali saja…." Ucap Naruto lalu berpamitan untuk pulang ke apartemen.

Minato, Kushina, dan Menma yang melihat Naruto pergi merasa sedih karena Naruto pulang bukan ke rumah yang seharusnya, melainkan ke apartemen.

 **^ Di Apartemen Naruto ^**

 **KRING!KRING!KRING!**

Suara jam weker yang berdering begitu berisik, namun hancur karena hentakan tangan Naruto yang telah terbangun akibat suara berdering jam weker tersebut.

"ku rasa kita tidak akan pernah dapat uang jajan tambahan lagi….." ucap Sai mengeluh dengan Naruto yang menghancurkan jam weker.

"urusai….mau bagaiman lagi…jam weker itu sangat mengganggu sekali…." Ucap Naruto pergi ke kamar mandinya.

 **TOK!TOK!TOK!**

"Sai tolong buka pintu nya…" ucap Naruto.

"ya…ya…" ucap Sai lalu membuka pintu.

 **CLEKKK…**

 **BUKK…**

"Naruto…..Naruto ada di mana….?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut surai merah dengan kacamata yang tidak lain adalah Karin yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam tanpa perduli siapa yang dia timpa.

"aduhhh….duhh…duhh….apa yang kau lakukan Karin…?" ucap Sai yang kesakitan karena terjatuh di timpa pintu oleh Karin yang tidak di sengaja.

"gomenasai…Sai…aku dengar Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit…." Ucap Karin yang membantu Sai berdiri sambil meminta maaf.

"ada apa ini…sangat berisik sekali…." Ucap Naruto yang keluar dengan pakaian rapinya, setelah mendengar keributan yang di buat oleh Sai dan Karin.

"Naruto….yokata…" ucap Karin yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

"hei….ada apa ini…?" tanya Naruto yang kebingunan dengan sikap Karin.

"maaf Naruto….aku tidak sempat menjenguk mu di rumah sakit…." Ucap Karin yang melepas pelukannya sambil mengelap sedikit air matanya yang menetes dengan jarinya.

"sudah lah….aku mengerti itu…Sai juiga sudah memberitahu ku….lagi pula kalian juga tidak mungkin pulang dan membatalkan misi hanya karena aku…." Ucap Naruto.

"itu benar….Naruto sangat mengerti dengan kondisi kita jadi sudah di maklumi…." Ucap Sai dengan gaya sok kerennya.

"apa kau sudah meminta maaf pada Naruto dengan benar….?" Tanya Karin pada Sai dengan wajah menyeramkan dan penuh penekanan.

"su…sudah…." Jawab Sai yang berkeringat dingin.

"sudah lah kalian sangat berisik sekali di pagi hari ini…." Ucap Naruto yang melerai perkelahaian mereka berdua.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

"aku akan memberikan mu sebuah misi….misi mu selanjutnya adalah tugas dari Putri seorang Raja Feodal….dan kau bertindak sebagai kembarannya….aku tidak begitu tahu dimana dia mendengar tentang mu, tapi ternyata kau memiliki kemiripan yang sama dengan sang putri…oleh karena itu, ia meminta agar kau melakukan misi ini…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"menjadi kembaran…?apa seseorang sedang mengincar sang Putri…?" tanya Ino.

"ya….justru dia yang akan melakukan pengincaran…." Jawab Yondaime Hokage.

"hah…" ucap Ino yang agak kebingunan dengan jawaban Yondaime.

"tenang saja…kau sudah menjadi shinobi Konoha yang di kagumi, selain itu, aku sudah menentukan asisten untuk mu…" ucap Yondaime.

"asisten…." Ucap Ino.

 **CLEKKK…**

"jadi apa misi ku…?" tanya Naruto yang telah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"kau akan menjadi asistennya Ino…" jawab Yondaime.

"hah….Yondaime-sama…." Ucap Ino yang merasa keberatan.

"maaf….karena yang lainnya sangat sibuk…." Ucap Yondaime dengan tenangnya.

"hanya aku dan dia….?" Tanya Ino dengan sedikit penekanan karena merasa keberatan.

"yup…lakukan yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan misi ini…." Ucap Yondaime dengan tenang sambil meminum teh.

"jika kau tidak suka, kau hanya tidak perlu menganggap ku ada….aku juga merasa keberatan dengan misi seperti ini…" ucap Naruto datar.

Setelah Naruto dan Ino meninggalkan ruangan untuk pergi menjalankan misi, yang tersisa dalam ruangan hanya Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage.

"kau yakin tidak jadi masalah untuk membiarkan Naruto menjalankan misi….?" Tanya Sandaime yang merasa khawatir.

"hmmm….tidak jadi masalah, misi ini ringan dan tidak ada pertarungan sama sekali…." Jawab Yondaime yang tersenyum pada Sandaime.

 **^ Di Gerbang Konohagakure ^**

Terlihat Sakura, Sai, Hinata, dan Shino bersamaan dengan Karin, Menma dan Sasuke sedang menjalan kan misi mereka masing-masing.

"kenapa kita tidak menjalan kan misi bersama Naruto….ya…?" gumam Karin yang merasa kecewa.

"mau bagaimana lagi…..misi ini sudah di bagi dan di tentukan oleh Hokage…." Ucap Sai yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"baik lah mari kita pergi…." Ucap Shino yang sebagai pemimpin dalam regu yang di bimbing oleh Sensei Kurenai.

"kami tidak mungkin kalah dari kalian…ayo…" teriak Menma dengan semangatnya yang bersama dengan Sensei pembimbing mereka Kakashi.

 **^ Dalam Perjalanan ^**

"klien seorang Putri Raja Feodal ya…ini cukup membosan kan…." gumam Naruto dalam perjalanan.

"yang lebih membosankan lagi aku harus bersama mu….bakal jadi repot jika kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak…." Ucap Ino yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"ya…ya…terserah lah…benar-benar sangat merepotkan…" gumam Naruto datar.

 **^ Dalam Kerajaan ^**

Setelah sampai di kerajaan Naruto dan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Putri yang sudah di persilakan untuk menghadap langsung.

"arigatou telah datang…" ucap Tuan Putri.

"itu kah klien nya….benar-benar mirip dengan Ino, tapi…dia lebih lebar…." Pikir Naruto yang sweetdrop, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"hohohohoho….baiklah , aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan….fisik ku benar-benar tidak mirip dengan kembaran ku yang ada di situ…itu yang kalian pikir kan, benar kan…?" ucap Tuan Putri dengan santainya.

"oh….tidak juga…." Ucap Ino gugup.

"terus terang…menurut ku kau tidak mirip sama sekali dengannya…" ucap Naruto datarnya.

"hey…" ucap Ino pada Naruto.

"ya…tidak apa-apa…tapi coba lihat ini…." Ucap Tuan Putri yang melemparkan sebuah foto pada Naruto dan Ino.

"itu Ino…" ucap Naruto yang terkejut dengan apa yang ada di foto itu, termasuk Ino yang melihat Tuan Putri itu sangat mirip dengan Ino ketika langsing.

"itu adalah aku beberapa waktu yang lalu…sejujurnya aku jadi seperti ini…setelah aku di jodoh kan…." ucap Tuan Putri itu menjelaskan.

"di jodoh kan…" ucap Naruto dan Ino bersamaan.

"dia adalah Chikara-sama dari Negeri tetangga, Udon No Kuni…sejak aku melihat fotonya…dari hari ke hari perasaan ku padanya semakin dalam…hari perjodohannya semakin dekat …aku jadi semakin gugup…pipi ku semakin merah dan jantungku semakin berdebar-debar…aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur di malam hari…dan karena stress itulah, aku mulai makan berlebihan…." Ucap Tuan Putri yang menjelaskan kronologi kejadian.

"tidak perlu di katakan, yang jelas kau kan menjadi gemuk jika kau makan berlebihan…." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"tentu saja, aku telah mengambil tindakan pencegahan yang tepat…aku telah menggunakan sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi lemak dan karbohidrat yang aku makan…. **PELANGSING SPESIAL MUDAH DAN NYAMAN** …." Ucap Tuan Putri yang menunjukkan ramuan pelangsing namun di buang begitu saja.

"itu tidak berhasil ya…." Ucap Ino yang melihat hal seperti itu.

"aku sangat berharap pada pelangsing tersebut…bagaimana bisa aku berhasil di jodohkan dengan pria yang aku gilai dengan penampilan ku ini….jadi begitu lah masalahku….sekarang ayo kita menuju pada persoalan utama…aku mau kau menggantikan ku di perjodohan itu, dan menyukseskannya, apa pun resikonya…" ucap Tuan Putri yang menjelaskan persoalan utamanya.

"huh….?jadi maksud kembarannya hanya untuk menggantikan mu pada perjodohan itu…" ucap Naruto datar yang mengetahui permasalahan itu.

"apa maksud mu berkata seperti itu…?" tanya Tuan Putri bingung.

"maksud ku, saat kau membahas tentang kembaran, ku pikir nyawamu dalam bahaya…." Jawab Naruto.

"apa yang kau bicarakan…?seluruh hidup sang Putri sedang di pertaruh kan…ini lah poin utamanya…" ucap Ino pada Naruto.

"oh…jadi kau memahami hati yang sedang jatuh cinta…" ucap Tuan Putri yang begitu senang karena Ino mengerti dengan maksud dari Tuan Putri.

"ya…wanita selalu ingin terlihat cantik di depan lelaki yang dicintainya…" ucap Ino tersenyum.

"meskipun dia seorang penipu…" ucap Naruto.

"tidak ada cara lagi…maksud ku, lelaki lebih suka wanita yang langsing…" ucap Ino yang terpotong oleh ucapan Tuan Putri.

"itu benar sekali…aku mengandalkan mu…" ucap Tuan Putri yang memegang tangan Ino.

"serahkan semuanya pada ku…" ucap Ino dengan senang hati menerima.

"tapi, meski perjodohannya berjalan lancar…ukurannya masih terlalu lebar…." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"aku hanya perlu menurunkan berat badan menjelang hari pernikahan…aku sudah punya rencana untuk hal tersebut….ini makanan diet jenis suplemen, **SUPLEMEN PELANGSING** …jika aku menambahkan makanan dengan suplemen ini…" ucap Tuan Putri sambil menunjukkan obat pelangsing barunya.

"kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu dari dulu…" ucap Naruto.

"kalau begitu, akan ku gunakan pesonaku untuk menyukseskan perjodohan ini…" ucap Ino tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **^ Ruangan Rahasia ^**

"ruangan ini adalah tempat di mana aku sering bermain saat masih kecil…aku berencana menggunakan ini untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan saat perjodohan…" ucap Tuan Putri yang sedang menunjukkan sebuah pipa yang tersambung ke luar ruangan sebagai alat pendengar pembicaraan.

"hah….cukup bagus juga…" ucap Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian, begitu juga dengan Ino yang sama milik nya dengan Tuan Putri.

"sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi…" ucap Tuan Putri dengan perasaan galaunya.

"oh ya…apa dia terlihat keren…?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja….dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang sangat special….jadi, pastikan dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mu" jawab Tuan Putri dan meyakinkan Ino dalam keberhasilan misi.

"serahkan saja pada ku…" ucap Ino tersenyum dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **^ Ruang Pertemuan ^**

"aku merasa kau tidak bersemangat…" ucap Ino yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"ya…begitulah…tapi tetap saja, ini adalah misi…jadi sebaiknya aku turut serta meramaikan saja…" ucap Naruto datar.

"jangan bertingkah macam-macam..oke…" ucap Ino yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"ya…ya…aku tahu…" ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan terlihat lampu warna warni.

"apa ini….?" Tanya Naruto terkaget yang melihat hal seperti itu.

"suaranya semakin dekat…" ucap Ino pula yang kebingunan.

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. "menyilaukan…" ucap Naruto.

Naruto dan Ino terkaget dengan yang di lihatnya. "ada banya laki-laki tampan di dunia ini…tapi dia lah yang paling terkenal diantara mereka…laki-laki ini membuat Udon No Kuni…lelaki seksi dengan lirikan berkilau…Tuan Muda Chikara yang tampan…tunduk dan bertekuk lututlah di hadapannya…" ucap Perempuan yang merupakan pelayan sedang menaburkan bunga.

"maaf…tampaknya aku sudah membuat anda menunggu, Putri…" ucap Pria yang bernama Chikara dengan gaya yang sok cool nya sambil memutarkan tubuhnya dan membawa bunga mawar di tangannya.

"andakah…Chikara-sama…?" tanya Ino dalam kagetnya seolah tidak percaya.

"dia bahkan lebih lebay dari perkiraan ku…" ucap Naruto yang dalam kagetnya.

"asoooyyy…aasooooyyy…." Sorakan dari pelayan Chikara sambil menaburkan bunga.

Dengan mencentikan jarinya, Chikara langsung menyambut Ino yang di anggap Tuan Putri. "I'm sorry, pretty girl…aku memiliki tekanan darah rendah…." Ucap Chikara sambil memberikan bungan mawarnya.

"bagi ku dia malah memiliki tekanan darah tinggi…" ucap Naruto ketus.

"adawwww….adaw…" jerit Naruto, karena ada yang mencubitnya yang tidak lain adalah Ino.

"apa anda selalu menebarkan kelopak bunga…?" tanya Ino yang lepas dari sweetdropnya.

"bunga sangat lah indah…bunga bisa menghilang kan penat dalam pikiran dan tubuhmu…apa anda tidak menikmatinya…?" jawab Chikara tersenyum lalu berbalik bertanya.

"mungkin saja begitu…" jawab Ino.

"oke selanjutnya…" ucap Chikara sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"yang benar saja…ada apa dengan orang lebay tidak berguna itu…padahal Tuan Putri bilang dia merupakan pengeran tampan…" gumam Ino.

"tapi, bukankah fisiknya sebanding dengan Tuan Putri…" gumam Naruto.

"aku yakin pasti ada kekeliruan…tidak mungkin seorang wanita akan jatuh cinta pada lelaki seperti itu…" gumam Ino yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"tapi mungkin itu memang selera Tuan Putri…" gumam Naruto.

"tidak mungkin…maksudku….dia terlalu mencolok…lebay…dan juga gemuk..dia aneh…aneh…pasti ada banyak yang salah…aku yakin itu…" gumam Ino yang tidak percaya dan merasa sangat kesal.

"begitukah…" gumam Naruto.

"ada apa…?kenapa kalian berbisik-bisik…?" tanya Chikara yang bingung melihat Naruto dan Ino saling berbisik.

"ti…tidak…ada…ap..apa-apa…" ucap Ino tersenyum gugup bercampur keringat dingin.

Di atas pohon dengan kelebatannya, tampak terlihat 3 orang misterius sedang mengintai. "hmmm….benar rumor yang mengatakannya kalau Tuan Putri cantik….kita harus bagaimana Oyabun…?" ucap seorang pria kekar misterius yang berada di kiri di antara kedua pria itu lalu berbalik bertanya.

"tentu saja, aku harus balas dendam, karena dia sudah berani menolak cintaku…" ucap pria tinggi yang ternyata Oyabunnya yang berada di tengah sambil menitik kan air matanya.

"baik Oyabun….aku tahu derita Oyabun…." Ucap Pria gendut yang di sebelah kanan yang juga ikut menitikkan air matanya.

 **^ Ruangan Rahasia ^**

"apa yang kau katakan…?tidak salah lagi, dia itu Chikara-sama, pujaan hati ku…" ucap Tuan Putri dengan muka bersemu merah.

"aku pikir begitu…." Ucap Naruto.

"seorang lelaki yang sangat elegen…aku akan sangat menyesali jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya lebih dekat dengan mata ku sendiri…" ucap Tuan Putri dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.

"hanya orang yang tidak waras yang bisa mengatakan itu…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"dengar…pastikan dia menyukai ku…berhenti mengeluh dan cepat lakukan yang terbaik…" ucap Tuan Putri kesal dengan serius dan penuh penekanan karena dari tadi terus di ejek.

"oke….oke…akan ku sampaikan padanya…." Ucap Naruto dengan menghela nafas beratnya.

 **^ Ruang Pertemuan ^**

"apa anda masih tegang..?musik itu sangat bagus untuk rileksasi…" ucap Chikara dengan gaya sok kerennya lalu menepuk tangannya untuk memberi tanda.

"heeee….itu tidak perlu…" ucap Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri, lalu berbisik dengan Naruto.

"apa yang di katakan Tuan Putri…?" tanya Ino berbisik.

"dia bilang tidak salah lagi…dia ingin kau membuatnya jatuh cinta…" jawab Naruto yang juga berbisik.

"itu tidak mungkin…." Bisik Ino yang seolah tidak percaya.

"itu misi kita kan…" bisik Naruto.

"ya…aku tahu itu…" bisik Ino menghela nafas beratnya.

"Putri Fuku…apa anda menyukai bunga…?" tanya Chikara yang menawarkan.

"ya…aku sangat suka…." Jawab Ino dengan senyum terpaksa.

"good…aku juga menyukai bunga…dalam bahasa bunga, bunga itu menandakan cinta…." Ucap Chikara dengan gaya coolnya.

"tapi bukankah arti bunga tergantung dari warnanya…contohnya, bunga warna kuning yang artinya **KITA PUTUS** …." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman paksanya.

"membedakan bunga karena warnanya, itu hanya omong kosong….maksud ku bunga itu tidak pernah keliru…" ucap Chikara yang menjentikkan jarinya lalu bergaya cool.

Melihat hal seperti itu membuat Ino dan Naruto menjadi Sweetdrop. Dengan gayanya Chikara menari di hadapan Ino sambil membawa bungan mawar berwarna kuning, lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Melihat hal seperti itu Ino melompat kaget dan pergi dari ruangan.

"he..hei…tunggu…" teriak Naruto lalu ikut keluar menemuai Ino.

"huh…" ucap Chikara yang kebingungan.

Di luar Ino meninju dinding sampai berlubang, dan terus meninjunya. "tidak…tidak…tidak mungkin….dia terlalu lebay…aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi pengganti Tuan Putri…" ucap Ino kesal yang terus meninju dinding.

"tenanglah..berhenti mengeluh dan lakukan yang terbaik…" ucap Naruto menenangkan Ino.

"tidak…aku hanya tidak tahan dengan fisiknya…" ucap Ino mengeluh.

"lalu bagaimana kalau kau menganggapnya sebagai Choji…Choji kan gendut…" ucap Naruto yang memberikan ide cemerlang pada Ino.

"untuk menunjang Ninjutsunya…aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuan si pangeran gendut itu…" ucap Ino yang masih dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"itu pendapat yang cukup kejam…" ucap Naruto.

"aku pergi dulu sebentar…" ucap Ino lalu pergi.

"apa…?hei…mau ke mana kau…?" tanya Naruto yang tidak di gubris oleh Ino.

"hah…wanita memang sulit di mengerti…" gumam Naruto.

"ya…mau bagaimana lagi ini demi misi…." Gumam Naruto.

 **^ Ruangan Rahasia ^**

"apa itu…?" tanya Tuan Putri.

"bukannya bermaksud menghakimi anda, tapi menurutku anda harus menyampaikannya pada pangeran itu…ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalanya….aku yakin…" ucap Ino yang mengeluh pada Tuan Putri.

"apa yang kau katakan….?dia adalah lelaki yang penuh gairah dan hebat…" ucap Tuan Putri dengan ke kagumannya.

"tapi…" ucap Ino mengeluh.

"aku menugaskan Konoha untuk menyediakanku pengganti untuk perjodohan dan menyukseskannya…..kau shinobi yang professional, kan…jadi ku sarankan kau ke sana dan selesaikan tugasmu….suasana di sana belum menyenangkan sama sekali…jadi kau harus lebih agresif untuk membuatnya tertarik pada mu…" ucap Tuan Putri yang memberi tahu, namun terpotong karena mendengar suara mendesah dari alat penghubung.

"maaf anda sudah menunggu…Chika-chan…" ucap dari suara itu.

"nah…begitu dong…" ucap Tuan Putri tersenyum senang, namun ada perasaan ganjil.

"dia itu…" ucap Ino kesal yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya, lalu pergi ke tempat ruang pertemuan.

"hei…" ucap Tuan Putri.

 **^ Ruang Pertemuan ^**

"Putri…" ucap Chikara terkejut yang melihat penampilan Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri itu bertingkah agresif, begitu juga dengan pelayan Chikara yang juga ikut terkejut.

"nenene…Chikara-sama…bisakah anda membantu mengendurkan ikat pinggang ku…" ucap Tuan Putri dengan rayuannya yang menggoda.

"ta..ta…tapi…" ucap Chikara gugup.

"to-lo-ng-lah…" ucap Tuan Putri namun terpotong dengan suara yang tidak di kenal.

"celaka…di atas atap ada rayap meyeramkan yang terlihat seperti kerumunan serangga…" ucap dari suara asing itu membuat mereka jadi terkejut.

Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri keluar dari lantai, dan membuat handseal. "Shinransin No Jutsu..." ucap Ino lalu bayangan dari Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri menghilang bersama dengan Ino yang keluar dari lantai tersebut.

"rayap seperti kerumunan serangga…" ucap pelayan Chikara.

"serangga..hohhhh…dia menghilang…" ucap Chikara yang kebingungan menjadi terkejut dengan menghilangnya Tuan Putri dari hadapannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan…?" ucap Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri itu sambil mencekik Tuan Putri yang juga mirip dengan Ino.

"dimana Tuan Putri…?" tanya Chikara yang terkejut.

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab pelayan Chikara.

 **^ Ruangan Rahasia ^**

Tuan Putri yang asli sedang mendengar percakapan mereka di balik ruangan rahasia nya. "dia menghilang…" ucap dari suara yang terdengar dari alat tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi di sana…hal ini mulai mengganggu ku…aku tidak bisa tahu apa yang terjadi dari sini…" ucap Tuan Putri kesal.

 **^ Luar Ruangan ^**

Terlihat Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri terikat di batang Pohon. "kenapa kau ikut campur…?padahal rencana kutinggal selangkah lagi…" ucapnya yang terikat di batang pohon.

"kau yang kenapa berpakaian seperti Putri Fuku…?" ucap Ino kesal.

"dengar…dalam salah satu buku pertapa mesum tentang lirikan…cara ini bisa berhasil…" ucap Ino palsu yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri yang masih terikat di batang pohon.

"aku tidak percaya pada siapa pun yang menggunakan wajah norak seperti itu…" ucap Ino yang langsung memukul wajah Ino palsu dan berubah menjadi Naruto.

"menjijikkan…sangat tidak mungkin…lelaki seperti mu digunakan sebagai tokoh Protagonis dalam cerita…dasar mesum…" ucap Ino yang sangat kesal.

"tapi aku melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari mu…" ucap Naruto yang telah berubah kembali dengan sosoknya lalu di tinju lagi oleh Ino.

"dasar…." Ucap Ino.

"sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum orang lain ikut campur lagi…" pikir Ino lalu menghilang dari tempat.

"huh…dasar…" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempat setelah melepaskan diri dari tali yang mengikatnya di batang.

 **^ Ruang Pertemuan ^**

"Putri…anda dari mana saja..?" tanya Chikara yang suasananya telah kembali dengan kembalinya Ino yang tetap menyamar jadi Tuan Putri.

"maaf aku sangat gugup jadi…barusan aku mengurangi kepanikan ku…" jawab Ino dengan muka bersemu merah sambil tersenyum paksa.

"sepertinya anda benar-benar orang yang berbeda…" ucap Chikara yang merasa kebingunan.

"maafkan aku…Chikara-sama adalah orang hebat yang membuatku tidak dapat menahannya…" ucap Ino.

"tidak…itu tidak baik..kita harus mengubah udara disini…" ucap Chikara.

"ohhh….kalau begitu, aku akan…" ucap Ino yang ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Saat membuka pintu, terlihat satu bayangan yang mirip dengan Ino yang sedang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri. "Haiii….Chika-chan…" goda Ino palsu yang berdiri dengan tingkah mesumnya.

Semua jadi terkejut termasuk Ino dan langsung menendangnya sampai tercebur kedalam kolam. Setelah itu Ino langsung menutup pintu.

"yang barusan…..di luar….." ucap Chikara dalam kagetnya.

"ada apa…?" tanya Ino yang menenangkan suasana.

"ada satu…Putri lagi…" jawab Chikara dalam kagetnya.

"hohohoh…itu tidak mungkin…" ucap Ino. "Naruto….." pikir iner Ino yang begitu kesal.

"tapi aku sangat senang karena anda memiliki perasaan yang dalam pada ku….karena anda benar-benar melihat bayangan ku…" ucap Ino.

"bayangan…?tapi….aku benar-benar melihat nya…" ucap Chikara yang ingin melihat keluar.

"kau tidak boleh melihatnya…" ucap Ino yang menyentuh kedua pipi Chikara.

Semua pelayan Chikara menjadi kaget dan bersemu merah dengan sikap Ino yang menyamar jadi Tuan Putri begitu agresif. "sial…aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.." pikir Ino.

"oh…astaga…aku sangat ingin anda melihat ku saja…" ucap Ino beralasan.

"gairah yang luar biasa…baiklah sesuai keinginan anda, Putri…" ucap Chikara yang menjentikkan jarinya.

Pelayannya tahu akan kode dari Tuannya, langsung menutup pintu dan membiarkan Tuan Chikara dan Tuan Putri berduaan.

"ijin kan aku untuk menangkap perasaanmu itu dengan halus…" ucap Chikara lalu memoncongkan bibirnya yang ingin berciuman.

"mungkinkah…" pikir Ino yang tahu maksud sebenarnya.

"ayo lah…jangan di tahan lagi…muuuuuuccchhh…." Ucap Chikara yang sudah bersiap diri.

Ino yang melihat itu menjadi terkaget dan begitu gugup, sekaligus ketakutan. "kau tidak boleh menciumnya…." Ucap suara yang terdengar dari luar dan menarik Ino keluar.

"astaga kau tidak boleh ceroboh…siapa yang bilang padamu kalau kau boleh menciumnya…" ucap Tuan Putri yang asli.

"ohh…aku tidak mau melakukannya…justru anda yang menyelamatkan ku…" ucap Ino yang mearasa lega.

"jangan mempermainkan ku…dengar baik-baik, hanya memegang tangan yang ku izin kan padamu…" ucap Tuan Putri merasa kesal, namun terpotong dengan ucapan Ino yang sambil menutup mulut Tuan Putri.

"suara anda terlalu keras…" ucap Ino memeperingati.

"sang Putri menghilang lagi.." ucap Chikara yang berada di depan pintu sambil mencari-cari Tuan Putri.

"Putri hime…" ucap pelayan Chikara yang juga ikut mencari.

"bahaya, kita harus segera kembali…" ucap Ino.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi…" ucap Tuan Putri memperingati.

"aku mengerti…kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia melihat kita berdua bersamaan…Putri, cepat kembali ke ruangan anda…" ucap Ino, namun terhenti karena kedatangan seorang tamu yang tidak di undang.

"hahaha…jadi di situ kau Tuan Putri….aku datang ingin membalaskan dendam ku….karena beraninya kau menolak cinta ku…" ucap Oyabun dengan menitik kan air matanya, tapi terkaget setelah melihat ada 2 Tuan Putri.

"Oyabun…ada 2 Tuan Putri, jadi bagaiman ini….?" tanya pria gendut yang juga ikut terkaget.

"aku sudah pastikan itu lah Tuan Putri…." Jawab Oyabun sambil menunjuk ke arah Ino.

Ino dan Tuan Putri terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka, yang tampak seperti Ninja yang entah dari mana.

"siapa kau…?" tanya Ino yang siap dengan kunainya.

"apa kau lupa dengan ku…?" tanya Oyabun dengan gaya yang sok coolnya.

"apa kau kenal dengannya Tuan Putri…?" tanya Ino berbisik pada Tuan Putri, namun dibalas gelengan kepala.

"baiklah…kurasa kau memang sudah melupakan ku…" ucap Oyabun sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"sudah sejak lama, tetapi aku akan menyelesaikan dendam lama ku….yang tidak bisa aku lupakan…itu terjadi pada musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu…"

 **^ Flash Back ^**

Malam hari yang di terangi bulan, dengan hembusan angin malam.

"tidakkkk…." Teriak seorang wanita yang sedang berlarian karena di kejar.

"kau tidak perlu takut begitu…." Ucap salah seorang pria gendut mengejar wanita itu.

"tidakkkkk…." Teriak wanita itu yang terus berlari.

"Oyabun kami bilang dia punya sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan dengan mu…." Ucap pria kekar yang juga mengejar wanita itu.

"Oyabun mu…" ucap wanita itu yang berhenti dari larinya, yang terlihat dengan pakaian khas seorang putri dengan wajah yang sama seperti Ino.

Tampaklah sesosok pria tinggi membawa bunga sedang menaiki ayunan. "aku mencintaimu…menikah lah dengan ku…." Ucap sesosok itu dengan gaya yang sok keren.

"Oyabun sangat keren…."teriak kedua orang yang mengejar wanita itu yang ternyata adalah anak buah dari sesosok pria yang berayun itu adalah Oyabun mereka dengan mata seperti love.

"tidak…" tolak wanita itu.

"tidak perlu malu…kau bisa jujur dan terbang ke dalam pelukan ku…" ucap Oyabun yang hendak memberikan bunga tapi terjatuh dari ayunan.

"tidak…" tolak wanita itu.

"jangan khawatir…meskipun aku terlihat seperti ini….aku memiliki banyak uang…apa pun untuk mu akan ku lakukan…" ucap Oyabun.

"aku bilang tidak…" teriak wanita itu yang tetap menolak.

"apa?kau membuatku galau…" ucap Oyabun itu yang hendak berdiri namun di hentakkan oleh ayunan, jadi k terjatuh lagi ke pangkuan wanita itu.

"kalau ku bilang tidak, berarti tidak…." Teriak wanita itu lalu menendang Oyabun sampai terjatuh menjauh darinya.

"aku membuat semacam suasana yang romantis, tapi kenapa…?" ucap Oyabun itu dengan perasaan galau nan sedihnya.

"aku tidak menyukai apa-apa yang tidak aku sukai….." teriak wanita itu yang tetap menolak.

"maaf terlambat Tuan Putri….seharusnya kau sadar diri…sudah di tolak tetap saja memaksa…." Ucap seorang pria dengan pakaian formal layak nya seorang prajurit menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan wanita itu dan mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Oyabun.

"kau berani sekali….apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kami ini adalah 3 Ninja Moya…cukup menakutkan untuk membungkam seorang anak yang menangis…." Ucap Oyabun berdiri di hadapan wanita itu dan pria yang di anggap prajurit dengan gaya yang sok cool bersamaan dengan kedua anak buahnya.

"Ninja Moya gak…pernah dengar…." Ucap pria itu.

"kau tidak tahu Ninja Moya…beraninya kau berlagak bodoh di hadapan kami….mari kita hajar dia dan bawa wanita itu…" ucap Oyabun yang memberi perintah dan ikut maju kedepan.

"baik…Oyabun…." Ucap kedua anak buahnya lalu ikut bersama menyerang pria itu.

 **BUKK….BUKK…BUKK…**

"Tuan Putri mari kita pulang…." Ucap Pria itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh si wanita dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga Ninja Moya yang sudah babak belur.

 **END**

Setelah menceritakan hingga menitikkan air matanya. Dan si Tuan Putri juga mulai mengingat kejadian tersebut.

"Tuan Putri…." Ucap Chikara yang datang karena ada keributan bersama pelayannya terkaget.

"ano…tidak..ini…." ucap Ino yang masih dalam penyamarannya berusaha mencari alasan.

"baik lah..ini sudah cukup…kita tidak bisa berbohong lagi….mohon maaf telah menipu anda…akulah Fuku yang sebenarnya…." Ucap Tuan Putri yang pasrah dan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini.

"hahahha….itu tidak mungkin, Tuan Putri menjadi gendut….dan rupanya seperti itu…hahaha…" tawa mereka bertiga dengan sangat keras.

"jadi maksud mu, Putri yang barusan adalah penipu…?" tanya Chikara tanpa perduli dengan ke tiga ninja itu.

"itu benar…." Jawab Tuan Putri.

"apa maksud mu…semua ini…?tidak pernah aku bayang kan jika akhirnya akan seperti ini…." Ucap Chikara yang tampak sangat kecewa.

"tidak…itu tidak benar, Chikara-sama…." Ucap Ino yang berusaha menjelaskan.

"minggir…." Ucap Chikara.

"tubuh super yang aku bayangkan dalam mimpi ku…wanita yang ideal buatku…Bravo…" ucap Chikara yang begitu kegirangan.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi terkaget, termasuk Ino dan ketiga orang itu, benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Chikara.

Chikara menari di hadapan Tuan Putri lalu menyerahkan bunga mawar padanya. "Putriku yang cantik, menikah lah dengan ku…" ucap Chikara yang bersujud sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar.

"aku sangat senang…Chikara-sama…" ucap Tuan Putri yang menerima bunga itu.

"sambutlah calon istrinya…" sorak para pelayan Chikara sambil menebarkan bunga.

"dan kalian yang sudah menghina Putri cantik ku ini…akan menerima akibatnya…." Ucap Chikara dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada ketiga orang itu.

"kau pikir aku akan takut dan kalah dari mu…aku sudah berlatih sangat keras untuk ini….dan saatnya bagiku untuk membalaskan dendam ku…." Ucap Oyabun lalu menyerang ke arah Ino.

 **TANG….**

Suara besi saling berbenturan. "apa yang kau lakukan….?" tanya Naruto yang menghalangi Oyabun itu.

"aku akan menghabisi wanita itu terlebih dahulu…karena dia sangat mirip sekali dengannya….aku tidak begitu tertarik menghabisi wanita gendut yang sudah tidap mirip lagi dengan dirinya yang dulu…" ucap Oyabun.

"Naruto…" gumam Ino.

"kau terlalu memilih…tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh siapa pun di wilayah ini…." Ucap Naruto datar.

Sedangkan kedua anak buahnya yang ingin menghabisi Tuan Putri yang bersama dengan Chikara terhalang oleh kedua bayangan Naruto, dan kalah dengan sekali serang.

"sialan kau bocah…." Umpat si Oyabun, lalu menyerang lagi dengan licik dia melemparkan segumpal tanah dan mengenai mata Naruto.

Setelah berpikir Naruto akan lengah, si Oyabun itu kembali menyerang Ino dengan senjatanya.

 **BRUSSHHHH…**

"hehehhe…setidaknya aku bisa menghabisi wanita itu…." Ucap Oyabun.

Debu yang berhamburan untuk menutupi pergerakan Naruto, dan sebagai pengecoh untuk menyerang Ino telah menghilang sepenuhnya, dan terlihat tangan Naruto mengeluarkan darah akibat senjata dari si Oyabun. Ino yang tidak tahu kalau dia menjadi sasaran dari si Oyabun hanya dapat terkaget melihat Naruto melindunginya.

Dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Oyabun yang terkaget karena berpikir telah menghabisi Ino, terpental hingga tidak sadarkan diri yang tidak jauh dari kedua anak buahnya yang juga tidak sadar kan diri.

Ketiga Ninja Moya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri telah di ikat dan di bawa. Tangan kanan Naruto yang terluka pun sudah di obati. Tuan Putri Fuku dan Chikara sangat berterima kasih meskipun ada beberapa rencana yang sebenarnya gagal, tidak di permasalahkan lagi.

 **^ Perjalanan Pulang ^**

"ku kerahkan semua kemampuan ku untuk menaklukkan lelaki yang bukan tipe ku tapi malah di tolak…..benat-benar usaha yang sia-sia…benarkah harus terjadi seperti ini….?" Gumam Ino yang galau dalam perjalanan.

"tapi setidaknya, semuanya berjalan lancar, jadi sekarang baik-baik saja kan…dan mereka berdua juga terlihat bahagia bersama…" ucap Naruto.

"bukan itu masalahnya…hati seorang gadis telah terluka…aku masih tidak percaya, kalau aku di tolak oleh laki-laki seperti itu…" ucap Ino yang merasa kecewa.

"dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arah mu lagi saat itu…." Ucap Naruto.

"hentikan…jangan mengingatkanku lagi…" bentak Ino yang merasa kesal.

"kau tidak pernah bisa tahu apa yang di sukai seseorang, iya kan….?" ucap Naruto.

"tidak….mustahil aku akan mengakui itu…lelaki seharusnya menyukai wanita yang lebih langsing…untuk lebih menjadi wanita lagi…aku harus diet….diet…" ucap Ino dengan semangatnya yang tidak mau kalah.

"Naruto…arigatou sudah menyelamatkan ku…." Ucap Ino.

"tentu saja…jika kau terluka…kau hanya akan menjadi beban…lagi pula jika aku membawa mu…aku bisa kena encok…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Narutoooooo…." Teriak Ino yang kesal.

 **BUKK…BUKK…BUKK…**

"gomen…gomenasai….." ucap Naruto yang babak belur, karena di hajar Ino.

Meskipun Ino merasa kesal dalam perjalanan, tapi senyum manisnya terbersit di wajahnya dengan perasaan senang ketika melihat Naruto.

 **^ Apartemen Naruto ^**

Esok harinya yang cerah dengan sinar mentari hangat. "tampaknya…Sai dan Karin belum pulang dari misi…..kurasa misinya pasti cukup menyulitkan…." Ucap Naruto yang berada di apartemennya. Lalu hendak pergi untuk latihan dengan membawa beberapa bekal dalam kantong perbekalan.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

"ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal….bagaimana mungkin ada yang seperti ini…" ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu….Kuro No Senkou (The Black Flash)….ninja yang memburu siapa pun…." Ucap Sandaime.

"aku juga tidak bisa percaya kalau dia memiliki Sharingan…siapa sebenarnya dia…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"hmmm….dalam hasil penyelidikan, tidak ada yang mengetahui wajahnya…kecuali mereka yang bertarung dengannya, namun mereka yang masih, hidup mentalnya telah hancur…..mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dengan kipas yang di dalamnya berlambangkan Uzumaki…ini semakin tidak masuk akal…." Ucap Sandaime.

"kita harus hati-hati….karena keadaan dunia shinobi masih dalam kekacauan meskipun perang telah berakhir…." Ucap Yondaime.

 **^ Dalam Hutan Lebat ^**

Di dalam hutan yang lebat, terlihat seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata sebiru langit mengenakan pakaian kaos berwarna merah dengan jubah hitam (sama seperti jubah yang di pakai oleh Jelal yang di anime Fairy Tail) dengan lambang kipas Uchiha yang di dalamnya terdapat lambang Uzumaki di belakang jubahnya dan celana hitam dengan sepatu ninja.

"yo….kau terlihat seperti biasanya Naruto…." Ucap seseorang bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya sambil membawa beberapa barang muatan.

"urusai….tidak perlu basa basi…aku ada banyak pekerjaan lainnya…jadi akan ku selesaikan ini dengan cepat…" ucap Naruto yang mengenakan topeng kucing bercorak.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, dan masih dalam perbaikan…setelah ini akan terus berlanjut…**

 **Untuk** **Yaoi readers-ssu** **; saya sudah mencari judul cerita King Of Shinobi baik yang bahasa asing atau pun Indonesia tidak ada selain dari saya, terserah pada anda kalau ingin membuktikannya lagi…**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	24. Chapter 24

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 24:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Markas Rahasia Bawah Tanah ^**

"misi telah selesai….." ucap Naruto dengan pakaian Anbu Ne sambil membuka topeng kucingnya yang bercorak lalu menyerahkan gulungan rahasia.

"arigatou Naruto…." Ucap Danzo dengan senyum liciknya, melihat Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat.

"apa anda yakin…Danzo-sama….membiarkannya berada di tempat kita…dia bisa berkhianat….sama seperti Uchiha Shisui….?" Tanya salah seorang Anbu Ne yang memakai topeng beruang.

"tenang saja…dia sangat berguna…setiap misi baik yang termudah bahkan tersulit pun mampu di selesaikan….kalian hanya perlu mengawasinya dari jarak jauh…apa bila dia memiliki pergerakan yang mencurigai…habisi segera…." Ucap Danzo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"baik…" ucap para Anbu Ne bersamaan lalu menghilang, begitu juga dengan Danzo yang juga menghilang dalam kegelapan.

 **^ Apartemen Naruto ^**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari menghangatkan tubuh, terlihat Naruto sedang mengunci pintu apartemennya. "aku akan menjalankan misi dengan sukses hari ini….whoa…maha go…." Teriak Sai sangat keras lalu pergi dengan semangatnya.

"aduhhh….berisik sekali…" ucap Naruto datar yang juga pergi bersama Sai.

 **^ Jembatan ^**

Sakura, Menma, Karin, dan Sasuke telah menunggu cukup lama, mendengar suara langkah kaki, mereka melihat ke arah suara langkah kaki yang menuju mereka yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Sai.

"ohayoooo…..Sakura-chan…Karin-chan…." ucap Sai memberi salam pada Sakura dan Karin dengan senyumannya.

Sedangakan Naruto dengan tampang membosankan hanya mengupil tanpa perduli dengan mereka yang sudah menunggu. "heh…seperti biasa pecundang…" ucap Sasuke yang tidak di gubris oleh Naruto.

Sai menjadi geram dengan perkataan Sasuke dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Naruto…" ucap Menma yang menghampiri Naruto namun tidak di perdulikan. Membuat Menma menjadi menundukkan kepalanya merasa sendu.

"hahhh…begini lagi…mereka ini…sejak pulang dari Negara Nami mereka bertingkah sangat aneh…ohhh…aku jadi tertekan…" pikir Sakura galau. "cepatlah datang Kakashi sensei, Hayate sensei, Yamato sensei…SANARO…." Teriak iner Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama mereka menunggu, tampang mereka seperti kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang berjamur, kecuali Naruto yang tampak tertidur pulas di atas jembatan dengan muka yang di tutupi oleh buku.

"ohayooo…mina…tadi aku tersesat…" ucap Kakashi sensei yang telah datang bersama dengan Hayate dan Yamato.

"sama…" ucap Hayate dan Yamato beralasan.

"heiiii…." Teriak Sakura dan Sai bersamaan sambil menunjuk karena merasa kesal.

"Hayate sensei dan Yamato sensei jadi ketularan sama Kakashi sensei…" gumam Menma yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"hei…hei…Hayate sensei, Yamato sensei….akhir-akhir ini Team 0 selalu mendapatkan misi yang mudah…apa tidak ada misi yang lebih seru supaya aku bisa banyak beraksi sseperti jalan ninja dan hatiku yang seperti ini…?" tanya Sai yang menghampiri Hayate dan Yamato dengan semangat mudanya membakar dirinya.

"itu benar…aku juga ingin Kakashi sensei…" ucap Menma yang juga ikutan dengan semangat mudanya yang membakar dirinya.

"oh ya ya…aku mengerti yang kau katakana…" ucap Hayate dan Yamato menenangkan.

""ya tenang saja dulu…" ucap Kakashi yang juga menenagkan Menma.

Sai berbalik menatap Menma dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak sukanya seolah menantang. "sial di misi seperti apapun…aku selalu berhutang budi pada mereka…aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun…" pikir Sai yang juga menatap Naruto.

Sasuke, Menma, Karin, dan Sakura hanya diam melihat tatapan Sai, sedangkan Naruto tetap pada posisinya yang tidak di perdulikannya. "hari ini pasti…" pikir Sai sambil membayangkan dirinya menjadi pahlawan. "hmmm…..dasar orang yang merepotkan…"

"itu lah yang aku ingin kan…" teriak semangat Sai.

"hei…Naruto..apa yang kau lakukan…?kita akan menjalankan misi…" ucap Hayate memberitahu.

"ha'i…." ucap Naruto datar yang bangun dari tidurnya dan mengikuti mereka.

 **^ Halaman Belakang ^**

Team 7 dan Team 0 sedang melakukan misi membersihkan halaman dari rumput liar. "aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka…" ucap Sai dengan semangatnya mencabut rumput liar.

"heheheh…" tawa Sai dengna perasaan senangnya.

"hei kau…" ucap seorang ibu rumah tangga yang datang.

"oh…Oba-chan…aku sudah mencabuti semua rumput ini…apa ada yang salah…?" ucap Sai dengan perasaan senang, namun berbalik bertanya melihat ibu rumah tangga itu terlihat kesal.

"itu semua….bukan rumput….itu adalah tanaman obat yang aku tanam di kebun ini…" ucap ibu rumah tangga itu membentak dengan rasa kesalnya.

"aaddddaaaawwwwww….." teriak Sai yang babak belur.

 **^ Sungai Dangkal ^**

Team 7 dan Team 0 kembali menjalankan misi mengambil sampah dari aliran sungai yang mengalir. "ehhhhh….ehh" terlihat Sai kehilangan keseimbangan.

 **BUURRRR**

Sai tercebur kedalam air dan terseret oleh arus deras air sungai. "siapa saja tolong aku…tidak mungkin…..terjun bebas…" teriak Sai dalam air dan terjatuh ke air terjun.

"huh…" ucap Sai yang melihat dirinya tidak terjatuh dan yang menolongnya adalah Naruto.

 **^ Hutan ^**

"heiii…berhentilah…" ucap Sai yang di seret oleh seekor anjing peliharaan yang besar.

"dasar baka…" ucap Sasuke.

"itu karena dia keras kepala memilih anjing yang besar…" ucap Sakura, sedangkan Karin hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"hei…hei…jangan…jangan….." ucap Sai yang berusaha dengan keras.

Sedangkan Kakashi, Hayate, dan Yamato sibuk membaca novel mesum kesukaan mereka tanpa perduli dengan yang dilakukan murid-murid mereka.

"ada banyak jebakan disana…" ucap Sai yang panic karena anjing peliharaan yang besar itu masuk kedalam tempat terlarang dan penuh jebakan.

Sayang nya terhenti karena Naruto memegang pundak Sai. "arigatou Naruto…" ucap Sai berterima kasih.

 **PLAAAKKK**

Naruto memukul pipi Sai karena ada nyamuk dan tanpa sengaja terpental sampai kedalam tempat wilayah terlarang yang memiliki banyak jebakan. "ahhhhhhhh…" teriak Sai. Yang membuat mereka semua jadi sweetdrop.

"ahhh…da…sar…Na…ru…to…" gumam Sai yang gosong dengan rambut kribonya.

"gomenasai…" ucap Naruto datar.

 **^ Dalam Perjalanan ^**

"itu karena kau sangat sembrono…" ucap Sakura yang menopang Sai dalam perjalanan.

"dasar orang yang merepotkan…" ucap Naruto yang ikut menopang Sai bersama dengan Sakura.

"Narutooooo…" teriak Sai yang kesal karena itu juga ulah Naruto.

Namun terhenti dengan tangan Sakura. "kalau kau berisik lagi…kau akan ku hajar…." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"hmmmm…belakangan ini kerja sama tim kita berantakan…" ucap Kakashi sensei mengeluh sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"itu benar…karena Naruto tadi…aku sampai seperti ini…." Teriak Sai kesal.

"gomen…gomen…" ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinga.

"hmmm…itu benar sekali…dia yang sok pamer…" ucap Sasuke.

"bukankah sebenarnya kau yang ingin sok pamer….?jika kau ingin melampaui ku…seharusnya kau tahu…kau haruslah menjadi lebih kuat dari ku…" ucap Naruto yang hendak pergi, lalu berhenti beberapa jarak dan berbalik menatap tajam di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sangat geram. "Sepertinya dibandingkan yang dulu hubungan mereka jadi lebih buruk…" pikir Sakura khawatir yang melihat seperti itu.

"kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini…?" pikir Karin yang juga khawatir.

"Naruto…" pikir Menma.

"sialan…ini menyebalkan…diluar sana masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dari ku…sedangkan aku selalu menjalankan misi yang seperti ini…" pikir Sasuke dengan geramnya.

"aku ingin sekali membalaskan dendamku padanya…tapi kenapa aku tetap saja tidak bisa melakukannya…." Pikir Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Hayate, Yamato, dan Kakashi yang menatap langit melihat seekor burung terbang tinggi.

"kalau begitu…mungkin sampai disini saja…aku harus melaporkan hasil misi ini…" ucap Hayate lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap bersamaan dengan Yamato.

"ok…aku juga mau pulang…" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

"sialan...apa kau mau lari…?dasar pecundang…." Teriak Sasuke.

"katakan lah sesuka mu….untuk orang sepertimu yang tidak bisa melampaui ku…" ucap Naruto.

"cih…" mendecih Sasuke lalu pergi dari tempat.

"Naruto…" pikir Menma, lalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

"hei…tunggu aku Sasuke-kun…Menma-kun…" ucap Sakura yang mengejar Sasuke dan Menma.

"hei…bagaimana kalau…apa kalian mau…apa kalian mau berlatih bersama ku untuk meningkatkan kerja sama team…? Ajak Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"kau sama juga dengan Naruto…." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sama Dengan Naruto…" iner Sakura sambil mengangkat beratnya batu besar.

"kalau kau peduli sama aku, kenapa kau tidak berlatih jutsu saja yang sama dengan Naruto…terus terang kemampuan mu di bawah standar Naruto…..lagi pula kau itu di team Naruto…" ucap Sasuke lalu hendak pergi.

"dibawah standar Naruto…" iner Sakura yang semakin sulit mengangkat batu besar.

"benar…di misi apapun aku selalu begitu…aku tidak pernah bisa melakukan yang terbaik…." Pikir Sakura sendu dengan perasaan galaunya.

"gomen…Sakura…" ucap Menma senyum lalu pergi bersama Sasuke.

"cih dasar….Sakura-chan…biarkan saja Sasuke, kita bisa berlatih bersama-sama saja…." Mendecih Sai lalu mengajak Sakura.

Kakashi sensei menghilang berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"ahhhaa….." Sai yang menghela nafas beratnya lalu mengejar Naruto, begitu juga Karin yang ikut pergi bersama Naruto.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sakura ikut bersama rombongan Naruto dengan tampang galaunya. Di dalam perjalanan terlihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "menyamar jadi batu…?" pikir Naruto yang melirik kebelakang.

Naruto yang terus berjalan, lalu melirik lagi ke belakang dan terus berjalan dengan cepat, lalu berhenti tiba-tiba. "mana ada batu yang bentuknya persegi dan punya dua lubang seperti itu…itu jelas kelihatan…" ucap Naruto datar.

"orang yang aku kagumi memang hebat…kau adalah saingan terberat ku…" ucap dari suara tersebut dan berubah menjadi cahaya yang terang benderang dan banyak asap warna-warni.

"he…asapnya kebanyakan…" ucap ketiga anak-anak itu yang terbatuk-batuk.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo terdiam. Mereka bertiga yang telah terlihat mengambil posisi. "anak yang terseksi…namaku Moegi…" ucap anak perempuan itu sambil bergaya.

"aku sangat suka kebenaran…Udon…" ucap anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan ingus nya sambil bergaya.

"ninja yang paling cemerlang di desa…Konohamaru…" ucap anak laki-laki dengan syal birunya sambil bergaya.

"kami bertiga adalah Kelompok Konohamaru…." Ucap mereka bertiga sambil bergaya.

"ya…aku tahu itu pasti kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar sambil mengorek telinganya.

"hah…?kenapa kalian semua memakai kacamata…?" tanya Naruto kebingunan melihat mereka memakai kacamata di dahi mereka.

"heheheh…kami meniru gayamu yang dulu…" jawab Konohamaru tersenyum yang di ikuti oleh Udon dan Moegi.

"ohhhh…" ucap Naruto datar.

"apa maksudnya ohhh…?reaksi Nii-chan belakangan ini lebih dingin…" ucap Konohamaru kesal dengan reaksi seperti itu.

"jadi, kalian perlu apa…?" tanya Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya.

"lihat dia jadi lebih dingin…" bisik Konohamaru pada Udon.

"jadi…Leader…apa saat ini kau punya waktu luang…?" tanya Moegi sambil tersenyum.

"tentu saja…" jawab Naruto.

"apa..?bukankah kau janji akan bermain ninja-ninjaan bersama kami…" ucap Konohamaru kesal.

"ohhh…benarkah…" ucap Naruto datar. "ya ampun…kalau bermain dengan mereka pasti akan memakan waktu seharian…habislah waktu latihan ku dengan mereka saja…" pikir Naruto.

"hmmm…kenapa ninja bermain ninja-ninjaan…?" tanya Sakura yang masih dalam galauanya menyusul Naruto bersama Karin dan Sai.

"ada apa…?" tanya Naruto.

"kemampuan ku di bawah nya…" pikir Sakura dalam galaunya.

"ada apa dengan tatapan bodohnya…." Pikir Naruto yang melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Nii-chan…siapa dia…?" tanya Konohamaru.

"tatapan matanya seperti akan membunuh seseorang…" pikir Konohamaru yang melihat tatapan Sakura.

"oh…ternyata Nii-chan boleh juga…" ucap Konohamaru tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto.

"hah…" ucap Naruto kebingungan dengan ucapan Konohamaru.

"dia pacaram mu kan…..benarkan…" ucap Konohamaru tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"dasar kalian…" ucap Naruto yang belum selesai dengan ucapannya sudah di hantam oleh Sakura.

"tidak mungkinnnnnnn…." Teriak Sakura yang meninju Naruto hingga terpental mengenai dinding kayu hingga hancur.

Dengan perasaan marah dan hawa membunuhnya Sakura terlihat tertatih-tatih. "Naruto…" ucap Karin yang menghampiri Naruto. Sedangkan Sai hanya sweetdrop dan berkeringat dingin. "mampus dah aku…" pikir Sai.

"hei…apa yang kau lakukan…?" bentak Konohamaru kesal melihat Naruto dihantam begitu saja.

"tidak…Leader…" ucap Moegi yang menghampiri Naruto bersama Udon begitu panic.

"jangan mati…jangan mati…" ucap Udon dengan ingusnya.

Melihat Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali. Konohamaru menjadi sangat kesal. "kau jelek…kau jelek…" teriak Konohamaru mengejek Sakura.

Dengan amarahnya sekaligus hawa membunuhnya Sakura menggeretakkan jari tangannya. Dengan panic nya Konohamaru yang telah melihat hawa pembunh milik Sakura menjadi tinggi, mau tidak mau, Konohamaru mundur kebelakang dengan rasa panic nya. "tidakkkkkkkkkk…" teriak Konohamaru.

Setelah menghajar mereka Sakura beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Konohamaru yang telah babak belur.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Konohamaru…?" tanya Udon.

"adaaawwwwww…." Ucap Naruto dan Konohamaru bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena di pukul oleh Sakura.

"dasar jelek berjidat besar…apa dia benar-benar perempuan…?" ucap Konohamaru yang kesakitan, lalu berbalik tanya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, menjadi berhenti dan berbalik badan dengan tampang menyeramkan, hingga membuat Naruto, Udon, Moegi, Karin, dan Sai menjadi lebih panic. Dengna cepat Sakura berlari ke arah mereka.

Melihat Sakura berlari dengan tampang menyeramkan ke arah mereka, maka mereka pun juga ikut berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

 **BUKKKK**

Tanpa sadar Konohamaru menabrak seseorang hingga membuatnya terjatuh. "sakit…" ucap seorang pria dengan corak bergaris di muka sambil membawa sesuatu yang besar di balik punggungnya yang bersama dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning dan di ikat 4 bagian.

 **^ Ruang Tempat Menerima Laporan ^**

Di dalam ruang terlihat beberapa ninja sekelas Jounin sedang duduk santai menunggu giliran untuk memberikan laporan.

"baik lah laporan kalian sudah di terima…apa Naruto bisa bergaul dengan teman se team nya…?" tanya Iruka dengan santainya sambil menerima laporan dari Hayate, Yamato, dan Kakashi.

"ya…begitulah…" jawab Hayate.

"belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk…sejak dia kembali, aku belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk menemuinya…aku agak khawatir…." Ucap Iruka dengan rasa senangnya.

"kau tahu Iruka sensei…Naruto juga terkadang bergabung ke dalam kelompok kami…dan Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai saingannya, mereka sangat sering bertengkar…tapi syukurlah…sebagai hasilnya kemampuan mereka berkembang sangat pesat…mungkin sudah sama dengan kemampuan mu, yang di kaguminya…" ucap Kakashi.

"begitu ya…tapi kurasa…dia sudah jauh melampaui ku…" ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto memang sudah berkembang dari awal…dan melampauinya…" pikir Hayate.

 **^ Training Ground ^**

Langit biru dengan awan tenang dan cuacanya sangat cerah, terlintas seekor burung terbang dengan sayapnya yang terbentang lebar dan suaranya yang melengking.

"ahhhaaa….ahhhaaa…..ahhhaa….." suara dari ketiga bocah yang letih dan lelah akibat latihan, yang di awasi seorang perempuan bermata merah dan berambut hitam, setelah mendengar suara lengkingan dari seekor burung, ia menatap langit dengan perasaan yang mengganjal. "ada apa, ya…?" pikir wanita itu.

Di kejauhan tempat yang berbeda pula seorang pria yang berdiri sambil merokok juga tengah menatap langit setelah mendengar lengkingan suara dari seekor burung. "sekarang…?" pikirnya.

"mereka ini…" pikirnya yang melirik ke arah ketiga muridnya yang sedang makan dan ada pula yang sedang minum teh dengan santainya.

 **^ Kembali Ke Tempat Naruto ^**

"Konohamaru…" ucap Naruto yang melihat kerah Konohamaru di tarik dan di angkat tinggi oleh seorang laki-laki bercorak garis di mukanya dengan membawa sesuatu di punggung nya.

"tadi itu sakit…bocah sialan…" ucap anak laki-laki itu lalu menariknya lebih keras.

"hentikan itu…kau akan di marahi nanti…" ucap anak perempuan yang bersama anak laki-laki itu.

"maafkan aku…ini karena aku mengejarnya…" ucap Sakura khawatir dan memberi penjelasan.

"siapa mereka…?" pikir Sakura.

"hei…kau hentikan…lepaskan tanganmu itu…" bentak Sai kesal.

"heh…jadi mereka ini Genin Konoha…" pikri anak laki-lai itu.

"aku ingin bermain sebentar, sebelum si cerewet itu datang…." Ucap nya.

"lepaskan…" berontak Konohamaru.

"apa kau masih mau hidup bocah sialan…" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang mencengkramnya lebih keras.

Sai tampak sangat kesal dan begitu geram menahan kepalan tinjunya, tidak luput dengan Naruto. "lepaskan…" teriak Sai lalu melaju ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

Melihat hal itu, anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan memainkan beberapa jarinya. Tiba-tiba saja Sai terjatuh tanpa sadar. "apa…apa itu…?" gumam Sai terkejut.

"heh…Genin Konoha ternyata lemah-lemah…" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"mereka dari Negara luar…kenapa mereka ada di sini..?" pikir Sakura.

"oi…lepaskan dia….atau kau akan…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuhnya yang terus melangkah maju ke hadapan mereka.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum remeh, dan mengangkat tangannya lagi serta memainkan jarinya. Naruto berhenti sesaat karena ada yang mengganjal di kakinya. "apa yang kau lakukan…dasar pecundang…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baik anak laki-laki itu dan anak perempuan itu menjadi terkejut karena teknik yang baru saja dia gunakan tidak mempan. Karena Naruto terus melaju tanpa ada hambatan, yang lebih buruk lagi perasaan mereka menjadi tidak enak dengan tekanan dari Naruto. "apa-apaan dia ini…?" pikir anak laki-laki itu.

"Konohamaru…" ucap Udon dan Moegi yang begitu khawatir karena melihat Konohamaru masih di cengkraman anak laki-laki itu.

"jika kau tidak melepaskannya…aku tidak akan memaafkan mu…dasar lemah, pecundang….." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat mereka mundur sesaat karena tekanan chakra Naruto.

"Naruto…hentikan…jangan membuat mereka marah…apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mereka marah…?" ucap Sakura. Namun tidak di perdulikan oleh Naruto dan terus maju kedepan dengan intensitas chakra yang meningkat, tapi tidak membuat rombongan Karin, sai, Sakura, udon, dan Moegi ketakutan.

"dasar menyebalkan…kau lah yang pecundang…kau tahu aku itu tidak suka dengan anak-anak…terutama anak kecil yang sombong seperti mu…aku jadi ingin menghabisi nya…" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan beraninya menantang walau dia sendiri merasakan tekanan intenseitas chakra yang cukup mengerikan.

"oi…jangan melakukan tidakan ceroboh….aku tidak ikutan.." ucap wanita itu yang melepaskan dirinya dari rasa ketakutan akibat tekanan intensitas chakra dari Naruto.

"kenapa mereka itu…?dia sudah gila…" pikir Karin.

"nah…setelah anak ini….akan kuhabisi kau yang banyak omongnya…." Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang ingin menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Konohamaru.

"oiiii…" teriak Sai yang berlari ingin menyelamatkan Konohamaru.

 **TAPPP**

 **BUUKKKK**

Tangan anak laki-laki itu di tangkap oleh Naruto hingga membuat Konohamaru terlepas dari cengkraman anak laki-laki itu dan satu lemparan mengenai tangan kiri anak laki-laki itu hingga berdarah.

"hah…." Anak laki-laki itu terkejut akibat Naruto dapat menangkap lengan nya dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan kembali ketempat semula sambil membawa Konohamaru. Masih dalam keterkejutannya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang melemparkan batu dari atas pohon hingga membuatnya berdarah.

"cih…dasar sok pamer…" pikir Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan di desa orang…?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya sambil memainkan batu kerikil yang siap akan dia lemparkan.

"kyaaa…Sasuke-kun…." Teriak Sakura begitu kagum.

"pergilah…jangan berbuat onar di desa orang…" ucap Menma pula yang juga berada di atas pohon.

Semua yang melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Menma menjadi kagum baik dari Sakura dan wanita dari desa luar yang bersama dengan laki-laki itu. Kecuali Naruto, Konohamaru, Sai yang hanya sweetdrop dengan kedatangan Sasuke, dan Karin yang langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Konohamaru.

"dia cukup keren…" pikir anak perempuan itu melihat Sasuke.

"Nii-chan…" ucap Konohamaru yang langsung memeluk Naruto.

Semua jadi terkejut kecuali Karin, dan anak laki-laki itu. "bagaimana bisa dia…?" pikir anak perempuan itu yang bersama anak laki-laki itu.

"itu seperti Hirasin milik Otou-san…aku benar-benar tidak dapat melihatnya bahkan mengetahuinya…" pikir Menma dalam keterkejutannya.

"ada seseorang lagi yang menyebalkan…" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"enyalah…" ucap Sasuke yang lepas dari keterkejutannya lalu mengubah batu kerikil itu menjadi debu.

"wooowwwww….keren…" pikir Sakura dan Moegi yang melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Menma dengan pandangan mata love sedangkan Sai, Udon, dan Konohamaru hanya sweetdroop saja, sedangkan Naruto tidak perduli dengan itu.

"Naruto…Nii…..kau menyedihkan…" ucap Konohamaru dengan air matanya.

"baka…untung kau sudah aku selamatkan…." Ucap Naruto menjitak kepala Konohamaru.

"heh…" ucap Konohamaru memalingkan mukanya karena Naruto tidak popular di kalangan cewek di tambah lagi dia tidak melakukannya dengan keren.

"ahhhaaaa…..kau membuat aku jadi tidak ingin membalaskan rasa sakit mu…" ucap Naruto menghela nafas beratnya.

"dasar sialan…mereka itu selalu sok pamer…" pikir Sai yang begitu kesal.

"oi…turun…aku paling benci dengan orang yang sok pamer seperti itu…" ucap anak laki-laki itu lalu melepaskan gulungan dari suatu benda yang di punggungnya.

"oi…tunggu…apa kau mau memakai Karasu..?" ucap anak perempuan itu yang ingin menghentikan tindakan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kankuro…hentikan itu…" ucap seseorang.

Sasuke dan Menma menjadi terkejut dengan suara seseorang di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka, begitu juga dengan Karin, Sai, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi, kecuali Naruto yang sudah dari awal merasakannya.

"kau mempermalukan desa kita…" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang membawa gentong sambil menggantung di atas pohon dengan kakinya.

Mereka semua menjadi terkejut melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah itu, kecuali Naruto yang menganggap biasa saja. "G..Gaara…" ucap anak laki-laki yang bercorak yang bernama Kankuro.

"sejak kapan dia ada di sampingku..?cara menyusupnya selevel dengan Kakashi…" pikir Sasuke.

"orang ini…." Pikir Menma.

"kau pikir untuk apa kita ke Desa Konoha…?' ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Gaara.

"dengarkan dulu Gaara…" ucap Kankuro panic.

"me…mereka yang duluan…." Ucap Kankuro menjelaskan.

"urusai…atau kau akan ku bunuh…" ucap Gaara dengan tatapan tajamnya hingga membuat Kankuro ketakutan.

"ba…baiklah…semua salah ku….maaf….aku sungguh menyesal…" ucap Kankuro menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf tentang itu…" ucap Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto.

"orang ini…..memiliki mata yang mengerikan…." Pikir Sasuke melihat ke arah Gaara.

"dia bisa semudah itu memukul Kankuro dengan hanya menggunakan batu kecil….hebat juga dia…." Pikir Gaara yang melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu berubah menjadi kepulan pasir dan sudah berada di samping Kankuro dan teman perempuan yang berada di sebelah Kankuro .

"sudah ku duga…mereka itu dari Desa Suna…" pikir Menma.

"ayo…kita datang kesini bukan untuk bermain-main…." Ucap Gaara memberitahu.

"aku mengerti…" ucap Kankuro.

"tunggu…" ucap Sakura.

"ada apa…?" tanya anak perempuan yang di samping Gaara.

"di lihat dari pelindung kepala kalian…kalian adalah Ninja dari Sunagakure…kan…?kita tahu, Negara Api dan Negara Angin adalah sekutu…tapi masuk dengan seenaknya ke desa ninja…salah satu Negara itu di larang…katakan apa tujuan kalian…cepatlah…." Ucap Sakura lalu berbalik bertanya dengan penuh penekanan.

"hmph…yang namanya tidak tahu apa-apa itu…seperti ini ya…?apa kau tidak tahu apa-apa…?ini surat izin ku….seperti yang kau katakan, kami memang Genin dari desa Suna…kami datang ke desa ini untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin…" jawab anak perempuan itu sambil menunjukkan surat izin pada mereka.

"ujian Chunin…?apa itu ujian Chunin…?" tanya Sai kebingungan.

"kalau kau berhasil lulu ujian, kau bisa naik ketingkat dari Genin menjadi Chunin…" ucap Menma memberitahu.

"begitu ya…aku juga akan mencobanya…." Ucap Sai dengan semangatnya.

"heh…" ucap Gaara lalu pergi dari tempat bersama kedua orang yang bersamanya.

"hei…kau yang disana…siapa nama mu…?" tanya Sasuke yang telah turun dari atas pohon.

"a…aku…." Ucap anak perempuan itu malu-malu yang berhenti dari jalannya.

"bukan…kau yang bawa guci itu…." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunju ke arah Gaara.

"nama ku Sabaku Gaara….aku juga tertarik pada mu…siapa nama mu…?" jawab Gaara yang berhenti dari jalannya, lalu berbalik bertanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha…." Jawab Sasuke dengan lantang.

"katakan…katakan…nama ku…?nama ku…?" ucap Sai dengan semangat.

"aku tidak tertarik…" ucap Gaara lalu berbalik badan hendak pergi dari tempat.

Sebelum pergi Kankuro berbalik dan bertanya. "oi…siapa namamu…?" tanya Kankuro pada Naruto yang hendak pergi dari tempat.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku….karena aku tidak pernah tertarik pada sampah pecundang seperti mu…" jawab Naruto tanpa berbalik badan sekalipun, yang membuat mereka semua mendengarnya menjadi terkejut.

"Naruto…." Ucap Sakura dan Karin yang berusaha memberitahu Naruto untuk menjaga diri agar tidak bertindak di luar batas hingga membuat Gara dan rombongannya menjadi marah.

"hehh….sombong sekali kau ini…kau akan ku habisi di ujian nanti….itu pun kalau kau lolos…" ucap Kankuro dengan nada mengejek meskipun ada perasaan kesal.

"heh…ini menjadi menarik…" pikir Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"hei…Konohamaru…apa aku terlihat lemah…?" tanya Sai dengan perasaan galaunya pada Konohamaru.

"kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto Nii…ya…" jawab Konohamaru.

"Sasuke….Menma…Naruto…..aku tidak akan kalah dari mu…." Teriak Sai dengan semangat.

"kenapa kau begitu…?" ucap Menma kebingunan dengan sikap Sai yang begitu antusias.

Cukup jauh dari pandangan mereka, terlihat ketiga ninja dengan ikat kepala yang juga di luar desa berada di atas pohon sedang memperhatikan rombongan Naruto, Karin, Sakura, Konohamaru, Menma, Udon, Moegi, Sasuke, dan Sai. "bagaimana menurut mu…?aku pikir mereka semua tidak ada yang special….tapi si rambut hitam dari Desa Konoha dan Penggendong Guci dari Desa Suna…mereka perlu di perhatikan….apa lagi anak bermabut merah jabrik itu…pasti dia hebat…." Ucap laki-laki itu yang berada di tengah sambil duduk di antara kedua kawannya dengan pandangan tatapan tajamnya.

 **^ Hokage Room ^**

"tujuan dari pertemuan ini hanya satu…kurasa kalian sudah mengerti dengan melihat anggota yang berkumpul disini…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage yang di temani Sandaime Hokage.

Terlihat banyaknya para ninja berkumpul. "jadi saatnya, ya…" ucap Kakashi.

"Negara lain sudah datang, kan?" ucap Asuma yang sambil merokok.

"tentu saja, aku sudah melihatnya berkeliaran di desa…" ucap Hayate.

"jadi kapan akan di mulai…?" tanya Kurenai.

"seminggu lagi…" jawab Yondaime Hokage.

"Itu sangat mendadak…" ucap Yamato.

"sekarang….aku akan mengumumkan secara resmi…7 hari lagi…tanggal 1 bulan Juli, Ujian Chunin akan di mulai…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage mengumumkannya.

"baiklah, untuk memulai ujian Chunin nya…pertama-tama kita mulai dari pembimbing Genin dulu…Kakashi, Kurenai, Hayate, Yamato, dan Kakashi….jadi, apa Genin dari kelompok kalian yang mau kalian rekomendasikan untuk ujian ini…?aku tidak perlu mengatakan ini pada kalian…tapi Genin yang telah menyelesaikan 8 misi yang sah…bisa kalian rekomendasikan untuk mengikuti ujian ini…biasanya yang rekomendasikan….telah melakukan misi lebih dari itu…" ucap Yondaime Hokage memberitahu sambil menjelaskan.

"itu tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi…itu terlalu cepat bagi mereka…" pikir Iruka yang juga ikut berkumpul di dalam ruangan.

"Hayate, Kau duluan…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"kelompok 0 bimbingan Hayate dan Yamato….Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, dan Haruno Sakura….di bawah nama Hayate Gekko, dan Yamato…aku merekomendasikan mereka bertiga untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin…." Ucap Hayate dan Yamato mengangkat tangannya seperti segel tangan.

"hah…" terkejut Iruka mendengar perkataan mereka.

"kelompok 7 bimbingan Kakashi….Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Karin…di bawah nama Hatake Kakashi, aku merekomendasikan mereka bertiga untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin…" ucap Kakashi yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hayate dan Yamato.

"kelompok 8 bimbingan Kurenai…Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino…di bawah nama Kurenai Yuhi, sama seperti yang di sebelah ku…" ucap Kurenai yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi.

"kelompok 10 bimbingan Asuma…Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji…di bawah nama Sarutobi Asuma, sama seperti yang di sebelah ku…." Ucap Asuma yang juga sama seperti Kurenai.

"Mereka berlima merekomendasikan Ninja pemula untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin…apa tidak ada yang lain…?" ucapan dari beberapa ninja yang berkumpul di dalam ruangan.

"hmmm…" ucap Yondaime Hokage mengangguk mengerti.

"tunggu dulu…" ucap Iruka yang tampaknya ingin menolak persetujuan dari rekomendasi tersebut.

"ada apa Iruka…?" tanya Yondaime Hokage, lalu mereka berlima berbalik badan karena melihat Iruka yang maju kedepan ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hokage-sama…izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal…mungkin aku bicara bukan pada tempatnya…tapi kedua belas nama yang tadi di sebutkan itu…aku bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua di Akademi…memang mereka itu murid yang sangat berbakat…tapi itu terlalu cepat buat mereka…mereka masih membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi pengalaman….." ucap Iruka menjelaskan.

"aku menjadi Chunin ketika aku masih berumur 6 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto…." Ucap Kakashi.

"Naruto itu berbeda dengan mu…apa kau ingin menghancurkan mereka…?dan satu hal lagi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto…." Bentak Iruka.

"mereka selalu mengeluh ingin melaksanakan misi yang penting…sekali-kali kita buat mereka merasakan penderitaan…mencoba menghancurkan mereka sepertinya menarik…" ucap Hayate menambahkan.

"apa katamu…?" ucap Iruka yang mulai merasa kesal.

"ini Cuma bercanda…Iruka sensei…aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan…ini pasti akan membuatmu marah…tapi…." Ucap Kakashi namun terpotong dengan ucapan Kurenai.

"Kakashi…hentikan…." Ucap Kurenai, tapi tidak di perdulikan oleh Kakashi dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"saat ini, mereka bukanlah murid-muridmu lagi…sekarang mereka adalah bawahan ku…." Ucap Kakashi yang menekan Iruka.

"dasar…orang yang merepotkan…." Pikir Asuma, sedangkan Kurenai hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

"tapi ujian Chunin ini terkenal..." ucap Iruka yang terpotong oleh perkataan Sandaime.

"Iruka…aku mengerti maksud mu…" ucap Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama…" ucap Iruka.

"oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan khusus untuk Genin pemula…." Ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"pemeriksaan khusus…?" gumam Iruka yang agak kebingungan.

 **^ Jembatan ^**

Team 7 dan Team 0 berkumpul di jembatan. Sakura tampak galau bercampur rasa kesal. "hei..hei..hei…kenapa orang itu memanggil kita dan membuat kita semua menunggu…?" ucap Sakura kesal.

"benar…benar…" ucap Sai dengan semangatnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"seharusnya itu yang aku katakan….kenapa harus berkumpul bersama Team 0 juga…apa lagi harus bertemu dengan dia…" gumam Sasuke jengkel sambil melirik ke arah Naruto, namun tidak di perdulikan oleh Naruto.

"bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis yang bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat mengeringkan rambutnya…" ucap Karin yang juga kesal.

"aku juga, karena bangun kesiangan aku belum sempat mencuci muka dan sikat gigi…" ucap Menma dengan semangat yang tidak sabaran bercampur rasa kesal.

"kau…jorok…tapi Menma-kun tetap keren…" gumam Sakura yang malu-malu.

"berisik sekali mereka di pagi ini…." Pikir Sasuke yang dari tadi juga merasa geram.

"ya…ohayoooo….mina…hari ini, aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan…." Ucap Kakashi yang di ikuti anggukan oleh Hayate dan Yamato.

"yaaaa…..itu bohong…." Teriak Sakura, Sai, dan Menma serentak sambil menunjuk.

"baiklah…ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku telah merekomendasikan kalian untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin….ini formulir pendaftarannya…." Ucap Kakashi lalu menyerahkan lembaran kertas formulir kepada Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin. Begitu juga dengan Hayate dan Yamato yang juga menyerahkan lembaran formulir kepada Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai.

"ujian Chunin…" gumam Sai dan Sakura.

"itu hanya rekomendasi saja…kalian bebas memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak…." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Hayate sensei dan Yamato sensei juga…." Ucap Sai yang di balas anggukan oleh Hayate dan senyuman Yamato.

"baiklah…aku sangat menyukaimu, Hayate sensei…Yamato sensei…" ucap Sai senang yang langsung memeluk Hayate dan Yamato.

"arigato…" ucap Menma yang juga kesenangan lalu langsung memeluk Kakashi.

"hei…hentikan…." Ucap Hayate dan Yamato, lalu Sai melepas pelukan.

"lepaskan aku…" ucap Kakashi pula dan Menma pun juga melepas pelukan.

"yang mau ikut ujian, tanda tangai formulir itu dan…bawa keruangan 301 di akademi jam 3 sore 5 hari dari sekarang….itu saja…" ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

"dan bagi yang tidak ikut dari salah satu kelompok itu, maka kelompoknya juga tidak akan ikut…" ucap Hayate menambahkan karena Naruto ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat karena bagi Naruto itu tidak penting.

"ahhhhaaa…." Desah berat Naruto.

 **^ Di Perjalanan ^**

"ujian Chunin…ujian Chunin….aku yakin ada banyak orang yang kuat disana…..contohnya orang itu…dan orang itu…dan itu…dan itu…." Pikir Sai yang mengingat Kankuro yang yang menyebalkan baginya, lalu melirik ke arah Menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

"yosh….aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun…kalau aku berhasil menjadi juara, jalan menjadi ninja terhebat akan semakin dekat…."

"heh…kalau Sai sudah memutuskan ingin menjadi ninja yang terbaik dan terhebat….aku bisa pensiun di sisa umur ku…." Pikir Sai yang mebayang kan akan menjadi juara mengalahkan Kankuro yang menyebalkan, Sasuke, Menma, dan Naruto, lalu di akui oleh Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime.

"aku ingin bisa melawan dia…. Termasuk mengalahkannya…" Pikir Sasuke yang membayangkan Gaara, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"lihat lah…Naruto….aku pasti bisa membuat mu mengakui ku…." Pikir Menma yang melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya

"aku tidak mau terus berada di belakang mereka…." Pikir Karin.

"aku tidak bisa…bersaing dengan Sasuke dan Menma, bahkan tidak dengan Sai atau pun Naruto…ujian Chunin…tidak mungkin…." Pikir Sakura.

Jauh dari tempat mereka. Sore hari dengan matahari yang akan terbenam dan menggantikannya dengan malam. Di Gerbang Konohagakure, sangat ramai dengan berkumpulnya para ninja Genin dari negara yang berbeda dan desa yang berbeda pula. Hingga malam hari yang di terangi oleh bulan yang menyinari Desa Konohagakure, tampak lah patung monument para Hokage. Dan malam pun berganti menjadi pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan.

Terlihat Naruto berjalan santai sendirian di jembatan, terlihat pula rombongan Konohamaru, berserta Udon dan Moegi. "ohhh…Naruto Nii….ayo main…." Ucap Konohamaru yang melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Gomen….aku ada beberapa urusan hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto Nii kan sudah berjanji akan bermain dengan kami…" ucap Konohamaru tertunduk sedih merasa kecewa.

"gomen…gomen…lain kali saja…" ucap Naruto.

"janji ya…." Ucap Moegi yang memegang setangkai bunga.

"ya…ya…ya…" ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan kegembiraan mereka. Namun kegembiraan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan karena seseorang yang tidak di kenal dengan ikat kepala yang berlambangkan garis-garis vertikal yaitu desa Amegakure, berada tepat di belakang Moegi sambil cekikikan, lalu membawa Moegi dengan paksa.

"Leader…Konohamaru…" teriak Moegi meminta tolong.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Moegi…?" teriak Konohamaru.

"oi…lepaskan Moegi…." Teriak Udon cemas.

"kita kejar dia…Konohamaru…Udon…" ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari tempat itu mengejar penculik Moegi.

"ya…" ucap Konohamaru lalu ikut mengejar Naruto.

"tu…tunggu…." Ucap Udon pula yang ikut mengejar Naruto dan Konohamaru.

Yang tertinggal hanya lah setangkai bunga milik Moegi yang terjatuh, karena penculik yang menculik Moegi.

Jauh dari tempat itu. "ujian Chunin ya…" gumam Sakura yang sedang duduk santai di atas rumahnya di lantai 2.

"yo…" ucap seseorang menyapa Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, lalu berbalik badan. "S…Sasuke, ada apa…?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke.

"bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar….? Jawab Sasuke yang berbalik bertanya.

"tidak mungkin…apa ini nyata…" gumam Sakura dengan kedua pipinya merah merona.

jauh dari pandangan tempat, terlihat Sai dan Karin sedang berjalan bersama mencari angin segar sambil mencari Naruto. "dimana…Naruto berada…?" gumam Karin yang menatap langit biru.

"entah lah…mungkin dia sedang jalan sama cewek…." Ucap Sai yang berjalan dengan gaya cool nya.

 **BBBLLLLLEEEETTTAAAKK….**

Kepala Sai kena jitak oleh Karin. "jangan sembarangan bicara…Naruto itu tidak seperti mu…" ucap Karin mendengus kesal pada Sai dengan wajah evilnya.

"go…gomenasai…" ucap Sai yang berkeringat dingin.

"yo…ada waktu…bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama-sama…" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka yang tak lain adalah Menma.

Sedangkan Sai dan Karin menatap bingung ke arah Menma karena biasanya Menma selalu bersama Sasuke.

Kambali ke pertarungan Naruto, di hutan yang lebat dengan pepohoan yang rindang, tampak Naruto mengejar seseorang yang tidak di kenal menculik Moegi. "jadi kau bisa mengikutiku dengan kecepatan seperti ini…." Ucap seseorang yang tidak di kenal itu.

"tunggu aku….Moegi…." pikir Naruto yang berkonsentrasi dalam pengejarannya.

Konohamaru dan Udon yang mengejar Naruto tampak tersesat, sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto. "di mana, Naruto Nii…?" ucap Konohamaru yang sedang mencari-cari.

"sepertinya kita tersesat…." Ucap Udon yang ikut tersesat bersama Konohamaru.

"tidak…lepaskan…" teriak Moegi yang terikat di pohon.

"dengan banyaknya orang yang ada di Desa Konoha…aku akan menyelinap di tengah kerumunan orang…" ucap penculik Moegi yang tidak lain adalah Ninja Amegakure, lalu berbalik badan karena mendengar seseorang yang datang ke arah nya.

"cepat juga kau…." Ucap nya.

"hei…Orang Tua Gemuk…apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Moegi…?" tanya bentak Naruto yang telah sampai di tempat Moegi di ikat oleh Ninja Amegakure.

"apa yang akan ku lakukan..?kau mau tahu…?" ucap Ninja dari Amegakure itu sambil cekikikan lalu mengarahkan kunai tepat ke arah Moegi.

"apa…?" ucap Naruto yang kaget melihat tindakan Ninja Amegakure, lalu ingin segera bertindak menyelamatkan Moegi.

"jangan bergerak…jika kau melakukannya…anak ini akan ku habisi…." Ucap Ninja Amegakure itu mengarahkan kunainya ke Moegi karena pergerakan Naruto.

"kau…..kenapa kau melakukan ini…?" tanya Naruto kesal, yang berhenti dari pergerakannya karena ingin menyelamatkan Moegi.

"aku ingin gulungan terlarang milik Hokage pertama…jika kau membawanya…akan ku lepaskan anak ini…." Jawab Ninja dari Amegakure.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?cepat bawakan aku gulungan terlarang itu…" ucap Ninja Amegakure itu memerintah.

"apa yang terjadi jika aku menolak…?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya.

"apa kau tidak peduli dengna anak ini…?" tanya Ninja Amegakure itu dengan santai, namun tetap mengarahkan kunainya ke Moegi.

"heh…aku tidak peduli pada jerami itu…." Jawab Naruto santai.

"apa…?kapan dia melakukannya…?" gumam Ninja Amegakure itu terkejut melihat anak yang dia ikat di pohon itu telah menjadi jerami, lalu melihat ke atas pohon.

"aku ambil Moegi dari mu…." Ucap Naruto yang ternyata ada di atas pohon bersama Moegi.

"Leader berhasil…Moegi sangat menghormatimu…" ucap Moegi senang dengan muka merahnya.

"si…sialan…Bunsin No Jutsu…." Ucap Ninja dari Amegakure kesal lalu menyerang Naruto yang ada di atas pohon.

"menyerah lah saja…" ucap bayangan Naruto melemparkan jaring ke arah Ninja Amegakure yang ingin menyerang Naruto.

"a…apa ini…?" gumam Ninja Amegakure itu yang terkurung dalam jaring. Dengan ketiga bayangan Naruto langsung menyerang Ninja Amegakure itu.

"Naruto Nii…" panggil Konohamaru yang bersama Udon menghampiri bayangan Naruto yang telah menghajar Ninja dari Amegakure.

"hei…kau terlambat Konohamaru…" ucap bayangan Naruto lalu menghilang.

"Konohamaru…aku takut…" ucap Moegi yang memeluk Konohamaru.

"oh…sudah…sudah…" ucap Konohamaru yang mengelus kepala Moegi dengan lembut.

"Leader, apa kau menangkapnya…?" tanya Udon.

"ya…seperti yang kau lihat…" ucap Naruto.

"ohhhh….Kawarimi No Jutsu…." Ucap Konohamaru kaget.

"sial…sejak kapan…" ucap Udon yang juga melihat Ninja Amegakure itu berubah menjadi batu.

"sudahlah…yang penting Moegi sudah selamat…." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

"apa..?jangan katakan kalau Naruto Nii sudah tahu…" ucap Konohamaru.

"arigatou Leader…" ucap Moegi yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka merah merona.

"aku mengerti…" gumam Ninja dari Amegakure itu bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Berada di tempat Sakura. Di tempat lapangan luas yang berkabut. "ano…Sasuke-kun….kenapa tiba-tiba…?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura….kau tidak perlu mengikuti ujian Chunin…itu masih terlalu cepat untuk mu…" jawab Sasuke yang langsung pada intinya.

"begitu kah…?aku pikir juga begitu…" ucap Sakura menundukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ujian Chunin adalah tempat pertemuan orang yang sangat kuat…kalau tidak hati-hati, kau mungkin akan mati…." Ucap Sasuke memberi tahu.

"Sasuke-kun…apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku…?" ucap Sakura berbalik bertanya dengan perasaan senangnya.

"ya…begitu lah…" jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"hahahahha…apa kau khawatir…?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di atas batang kayu sambil cekikikan.

"urusai…enyalah kau…kalau tidak kau akan mati…" jawab Sasuke dengan tenang namun tetap dengan ke waspadaan.

"jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan ku…" teriak seseorang itu yang merupakan Ninja dari Amegakure, lalu melemparkan shuriken ke arah Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan kunainya.

"jangan membuatku marah…" teriak Sasuke yang melaju kencang ke arah Ninja Amegakure itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah merahnya.

Setelah melompat ke atas, Ninja Amegakure itu bersalto dan melompat lagi, lalu melemparkan payung ke arah Sasuke.

"itu tidak mudah…" bentak Sasuke, lalu melemparkan kunainya ke arah payung.

Sasuke terkaget melihat payung berubah menjadi kunai yang sangat banyak dan mengarah pada dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun…" teriak Sakura panic.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang, terlihatlah Sasuke sudah terkapar tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Sasuke-kunnnn…" teriak Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar dengan air matanya berlinang.

"heheheh…kalau kau tidak mau berakhir seperti ini, kau tidak perlu mengikuti ujian Chunin…" ucap Ninja Amegakure itu cekikikan.

"Sasuke-kun….jangan mati…." Ucap Sakura menangis.

"kesalahan besar kalau kau pikir aku akan mengatakan hal itu…dari awal aku sudah menyadari ini adalah Genjutsu…" ucap Sakura santai yang menipu Ninja Amegakure itu, namun tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya.

"apa..?" kaget Ninja Amegakure itu.

"Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak akan….mengajak ku untuk jalan-jalan…jangan membuat ku mengatakan hal seperti tadi…Genjutsu tidak akan bekerja pada ku…" ucap Sakura.

"apa benar…?" tanya Ninja Amegakure itu dengan keraguannya.

"tentu saja…kebetulan, aku juga tahu kau hanya ilusi dan tidak pernah ada disini…." Jawab Sakura.

"hahahha…apa itu benar…?rasakan ini…" ucap Ninja Amegakure itu cekikikan lalu menyerang Sakura dengan melemparkan payung ke arah Sakura.

Dengan biasa saja, Sakura berjalan santai, meskipun payung itu mengarah padanya, namun payung itu hanya menembus, melewatinya.

"lihat kan…" ucap Sakura.

"hahahahha…itu yang aku harapkan dari kelompok Hayate…namun, hal seperti ini akan menjadi kenyataan di ujian Chunin…aku ingin tahu apakah kau bisa bertahan…?" ucap Ninja dari Amegakure itu lalu menghilang dari dalam kabut.

"aku tidak takut, aku akan bersama mereka berdua….UJIAN CHUNIN…" ucap Sakura lalu berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"aku masih tidak yakin bisa melakukannya…" ucap Sakura tertunduk merasa galau.

Di tempat Sasuke dan Menma. Pinggiran Hutan, terlihat Sasuke yang menendang Ninja Amegakure itu, begitu juga dengan Menma yang ikut mengambil bagian dengan meninju Ninja Amegakure itu hingga terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

"dasar baka…" ucap Menma.

"cih…kau semakin melemah saja…Menma…." Ucap Sasuke mendecih.

"sejak kapan aku melemah…?akan ku pastikan kau kalah di ujian Chunin nanti…" ucap Menma dengan semangatnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau akan mengalahkan ku….?dasar lemah…" ucap Sasuke.

"aku pasti akan melakukannya…lagi pula kau juga sudah kalah beberapa kali dari ku…" ucap Menma.

"kalau begitu…lupakan perkataanmu….tentang…aku harus melupakan permusuhan ku dengan Naruto…kau sudah semakin lemah hanya dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu…" ucap Sasuke.

"maaf…aku tidak bisa….Naruto itu Otouto ku…lagi pula kita ini kan rival….dan seharusnya aku yang menjadi musuh mu…dan kau tidak harus membenci Naruto…." Ucap Menma yang menundukkan kepala dengan perasaan sedih.

"rival…aku sudah lupa dengan itu…kita hanya setara…bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan mu…." Ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat.

"aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto melampaui ku…bahkan menyentuh Uchiha Itachi….tidak perduli apa pun itu…." Gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya pergi meninggalkan Menma.

Menma yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke merasa semakin sedih karena permusuhan itu akan terus berlanjut

Di tempat Sai dan Karin, di pinggiran lapangan tempat latihan. "kenapa kau ingin bersama kami…?apa ada yang ingin kau katakana…?" tanya Karin.

"aku hanya berpikir seharusnya kita tidak perlu mengikuti ujian Chunin ini, kita masih terlalu cepat melakukannya….karena ujian Chunin adalah tempat bagi orang-orang kuat…" ucap Menma.

Tiba-tiba Karin melemparkan kunai ke arah Menma. "apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Menma yang terkaget setelah menangkap kunai yang di lemparkan oleh Karin.

"hei…apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Sai kaget dengan yang di lakukan Karin.

"sejak kapan Menma akan mengatakan yang hal seburuk itu…?dengan semangatnya kau tahu…dia tidak akan mundur begitu saja…." Ucap Karin dengan tatapan seriusnya dan tetap menjaga kewaspadaannya.

"Karin…" ucap Sai yang terkaget dengan perkataan Karin, lalu menambah kaget lagi ketika Menma menyerang Karin dengan kunai milik Karin.

Dengan sigap Sai menghadang Menma dengan kunainya pula, hingga terdengar percikan api dari besi yang saling berbenturan. "jadi kau bukan Menma yang asli…?" tanya Sai dengna tatapan tajamnya.

"hehehehhe….seharusnya kalian berhenti untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin….karena kalian terlalu lemah…" ucap Menma yang berubah menjadi Ninja dari Amegakure.

Dengan sigap Sai lalu menyerang kembali ke arah Ninja Amegakure setelah melepas kekagetannya. Begitu juga dengan Karin yang menyerang Ninja Amegakure dari belakang. Mau tidak mau Ninja Amegakure itu harus melompat ke atas dan melemparkan ratusan kunai ke arah Sai dan Karin. Karin dan Sai menghindari ratusan kunai itu dengan bersalto ke belakang dan menyerang dengan kunai dari tangannya. Melihat kunai yang di layangkan oleh Sai, Ninja Amegakure itu menghindar, meskipun dapat mengihindarinya, pipinya tetap saja tergores mengeluarkan darah. Dan dengan cekatan Karin melemparkan jaring ke arah Ninja Amegakure itu.

"apa..?" kaget Ninja Amegakure itu yang terperangkap dalam jarring.

"yay…kita berhasil…" ucap Karin dan Sai saling bertepuk tangan dengan gembira telah mengalahkan Ninja Amegakure itu.

"sial…dia melarikan diri…" ucap Sai yang melihat Ninja Agemakure itu berubah menjadi sepotong kayu.

"ini karena mu…Sai…." Ucap Karin lalu menjitak kepala Sai.

"hei…kenapa salah ku…?" ucap Sai yang meringis kesakitan

Malam hari yang di terangi oleh bulan bersinar. "bagaimana….?" Tanya Kakashi yang bersama Hayate dan Yamato.

"kami kesulitan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan khusus ini, tapi kedua belas ninja pemula itu berhasil…" ucap Ninja Amegakure itu yang berdiri di hadapan Hayate, Kakashi, dan Yamato, lalu berubah menjadi Iruka sensei.

"seperti katamu, kekuatan mereka sudah meningkat…" ucap Iruka.

"tapi, Ujian Chunin yang sebenarnya tidak akan seperti itu…." Ucap Hayate.

Siang hari dengan sinar mentari. Terlihat banyak kunai yang menempel di papan kayu dengan bulatan-bulatan seperti papan dart. "hei….sepertinya…Ninja pemula akan mengikuti Ujian Chunin untuk pertama kalinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu…" ucap seseorang yang menyentuh papan kayu itu.

"yang benar saja…mungkin itu hanya persaingan antara Jounin yang keras kepala…." Ucap seseorang anak perempuan sambil memutarkan kunainya.

"tidak…sepertinya tiga orang yang berasal dari kelompok Kakashi dan Hayate…." Ucap seseorang anak laki-laki dengan gaya rambut hitam, tebal dan alisnya juga tebal sambil berdiri bersender dekat pohon.

"menarik sekali…" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut panjang hitam sambil duduk tenang bersender di dekat pohon.

"nahh….walaupun begitu…." Ucap seorang anak perempuan itu melemparkan kunai yang dia mainkan ke arah jerami yang sudah di beri tanda dart tepat mengarah di atas kepala anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk santai bersender di dekat pohon.

"kasihan sekali mereka…" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena ada banyak kesibukan dan saya usahakan untuk update yang selanjutnya bisa cepat…..**

 **Thank's karena masih ada yang membahas dengan sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya….saya cukup senang dengan komentar itu….tapi ikuti saja ceritanya sebab sifat Naruto yang tidak bisa di tebak dan cukup berlainan dengan canonnya, pasti akan tahu seperti apa sifat Naruto itu…tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin…karena keselarasan akan cerita dengan para Reader's tergantung dari para Reader's itu sendiri**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	25. Chapter 25

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 25 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^ Akademi Ninja ^**

Tempat berkumpulnya para ninja dari berbagai Desa dan Negara.

 **BUUKKK….**

 **AKKKHH…**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut tebal warna hitam dan begitu juga dengan alis tebalnya dengan pakaian ketatanya yang berwarna hijau terjatuh akibat di pukuli.

"hmmmmppp…apa kau yakin akan mengikuti…Ujian Chunin hanya dengan kemampuan seperti itu…?" ucap seorang anak berambut jabrik warna hitam dengan senjatanya yang berada di punggungnya dengan ikat kepala yang berlambangkan dari ninja Konoha sambil mengejek anak itu.

"bukankah lebih baik kalau menyerah saja…" ucap anak yang memakai penutup kepala berwana biru yang memiliki lambang dari ninja Konoha di sebelah kanan anak berambut jabrik hitam dengan sejata berada di punggunya, ikut mengejek.

"itu benar…dasar bakarayo…" ucap anak itu lagi dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan.

"kumohon pergilah dari situ…" ucap anak perempuan yang membantu anak laki-laki itu lalu berdiri dan menghampiri kedua anak yang mengejek mereka.

 **TAPP…**

Sebuah tangan menangkap tangan dari anak yang memiliki senjata di punggunya, yang ingin memukul anak perempuan itu. "apa kau tidak punya rasa malu…?memukul perempuan tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang…" ucap seorang anak berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan mata birunya.

"apa…katamu…?" ucap anak laki-laki itu kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang di tangkap oleh tangan anak laki-laki itu yang berambut kuning jabrik.

"dengar…ini adalah kebaikan dari kami….Ujian Chunin itu sangat sulit…sudah banyak orang yang berhenti menjadi Shinobi dan juga banyak yang tidak mungkin mengikuti ujian ini lagi…hanya karena mereka mengikuti ujian ini….selain itu, Chunin ada pada level yang sama dengan ketua kelompok…kegagalan misi, gugurnya bawahan…itu semua adalah tanggung jawab dari ketua kelompok….." ucap anak lelaki itu dengan nada mengejek.

"apa kau mau berada di posisi itu..?atau apa jeleknya kalau kami mau mengurangi peserta yang hanya akan mengalami kegagalan…?" ucap anak yang di sebelah kanannya ikut mengejek dan meremehkan.

"aku setuju…tapi, biarkan aku lewat terlebih dahulu…." Ucap seorang anak berambut merah yang mirip dengan anak berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Menma yang datang bersama dengan Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, dan Sai.

"Naruto…kemana saja kau….kami mencarimu tadi…?" tanya Sai yang sok cool.

"sudah lah yang penting aku sudah sampai di sini tepat waktu…" jawab anak yang berambut jabrik kuning itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"ya…ya..ya…kau datang terlalu cepat dari kami…" ucap Sai.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak hilangkan saja pelindung yang kau ciptakan dengan Genjutsu ini…?aku ada urusan dilantai 3…" ucap Sasuke.

"apa yang dia bicarakan….?"

"aku tidak tahu…" ucap beberapa para ninja yang berkumpul disana.

"jadi kau sudah sadar…?" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang di sebelah kanan memakai penutup kepala berwarna biru.

"bagaimana…Karin…?kau pasti sudah menyadarinya…apa lagi kau Sakura, karena keahlian analisis dan pengetahuan Genjutsumu adalah yang paling berkembang…" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun…arigatou…tentu saja. Aku sudah menyadarinya dari tadi ini adalah lantai 2…" gumam Sakura yang merasa senang karena di puji Sasuke, sedangkan Karin menganggapnya biasa saja.

"yaaa…ya…ya…ya…" ucap Sai mengangguk-angguk.

Papan nomor dari 301 berubah menjadi 201. "hmmm…boleh juga…kalian masih belum bisa mengalahkan ku…benar kan…" ucap anak laki-laki itu yang memakai senjata di punggunya lalu menendang Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya, dengan sigap Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan tendangan.

Seorang anak laki-laki tadi yang di ejek dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau dan gaya rambut tebal warna hitam begitu juga dengan alis tebalnya, tiba-tiba tepat berada di tengah kedua oerang yang ingin mengadu kekuatannya, yaitu tendangan Sasuke dengan tendangan anak laki-laki itu.

"cepat sekali…" pikir Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"orang ini…dia berbeda dari yang tadi…" pikir Karin yang juga merasa kaget.

"dia menghentikan tendangan ku…apa chakranya ada di tangannya…?" pikir Sasuke yang juga merasa kaget.

"oi…ini berbeda dari rencanamu…kau sendiri yang bilang…jangan bertindak sembarangan agar tidak menarik perhatian…" ucap salah seorang anak berambut panjang warna hitam menghampiri anak laki-laki itu bersama dengan anak perempuan yang membantu anak laki-laki itu.

"tapi…" gumam pelan anak laki-laki itu.

"ini lagi…" pikir anak perempuan itu mengeluh.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang berpakaian hijau itu terus menatap Sakura dengan wajah memerahnya.

"orang ini….lukanya sudah menghilang….apa dia berpura-pura…?" pikir Menma yang menatap ke arah anak laki-laki yang berpakaian berwarna hijau.

"nama ku Rock Lee…nama mu Sakura, kan…?" ucap anak laki-laki beralis tebal itu mengenalkan dirinya, lalu berbalik bertanya.

"hah…" Sakura kebingungan dengan sikap Lee.

"jadi lah pacar ku…aku akan melindungi mu seumur hidup…" ucap Lee dengan mengacungkan jempolnya yang berwajah semu merah sambil tersenyum hingga menunjukkan giginya yang cemerlang.

"aku tidak mau…" tolak Sakura yang sweetdrop.

Lee yang mendengar itu jadi galau hati. "kau norak…" ucap Sakura yang membuat Lee bertambah galau hati.

Sedangakan Sai hanya senyum tawa cekikikan, begitu juga dengan Menma hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan itu, sama seperti Karin yang juga ikut sweetdrop, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak perduli dengan itu semua.

"oi..kau…perkenalkan diri mu…" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut panjang itu menghampiri Sasuke.

Sai yang melihat itu jadi merasa iri. "sial begini lagi…selalu saja tentang Sasuke…" pikir Sai dengna mata berapinya.

"sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang, sebutkan dulu namamu…" ucap Sasuke membalas perkataan anak laki-laki itu.

"kau ninja pemula kan..?berapa umur mu…?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabmu…" ucap Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anak laki-laki itu.

"apa…?" ucap anak laki-laki itu kesal.

"manisnya…" ucap anak perempuan itu.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya, Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari tempat. "nahhh…sekarang…Naruto, Sai, ayo kita pergi…." Ucap Sakura mengajak.

"Sasuke, Menma…ayo…" ajak Karin pula.

Di balik pintu, tampak kedua anak tadi yang membuat keributan sedang mengintip mereka. "hehhe…jadi mereka adalah murid Kakashi, Hayate dan Yamato, dan Guy…nah, saat ini mereka telah lulus ujian masuk…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang memakai penutup kepala warna biru.

"ya…" ucap anak laki-laki yang memanggul senjatanya di punggung, lalu keduanya membentuk segel berubah menjadi kedua orang dewasa.

"sepertinya peserta ujian tahun ini akan menarik…untuk kita para pengawas juga…" ucap kedua nya secara bergantian.

"astaga…ujian Chunin ini…penuh dengan monster…" pikir Sasuke yang membayangkan dari Gaara, Rock Lee, dan anak laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke…Namikaze Menma…" pikir anak laki-laki itu.

"apa dia menarik perhatian mu…?" tanya anak perempuan itu tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu yang beranjak dari tempat, begitu juga dengan anak perempuan itu

"Lee, ayo..apa yang kau lakukan..?" ajak anak perempuan itu lalu bertanya.

"kalian pergilah duluan, ada yang ingin ku pastikan dulu…" ucap Lee lalu pergi berlawanan dari rombongannya.

"kenapa dia..?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

"ahhkkk…aku lupa berterima kasih dengan anak itu…" ucap anak perempuan itu kaget yang teringat ingin berterima kasih.

"ahh….sudahlah….kalau ketemu, nanti tinggal ucapkan saja…" ucapnya dengan tampang biasanya.

"aku tidak tahu…" jawab anak laki-laki itu lalu pergi.

Di tempat rombongan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Menma, Karin, Sai. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat ujian. "kau yang bermata tajam…tunggu dulu…" ucap suara yang entah dari mananya.

Mereka berhenti dari jalan dan berbalik badan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat lah Lee yag sedang berdiri menatap mereka dari atas. "ada apa..?" tanya Sasuke.

"maukah kau bertarung dengan ku di sini sekarang…?" tanya Lee dengan tatapan menangtangnya.

"bertarung sekarang..?" ucap Sasuke.

"ya…" ucap Lee lalu turun dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"nama ku Rock Lee…sebelum menanyakan nama seseorang…aku harus memperkenalkan diriku duluan kan…..?Uchiha Sasuke….." ucap Lee sambil menunjuk.

"hmmm…kau sudah tahu…?" ucap Sasuke.

"aku ingn bertarung dengan mu…aku ingin tahu berapa lama teknik ku bisa bertahan…kalau melawan keturunan Clan terkenal yang sangat jenius….selain itu…Sakura-san love me…" ucap Lee lalu melirik ke arah Sakura dengan muka memerah.

"tidakkkkkk….aku benci bulu mata bagian bawahnya itu…gaya rambutnya juga…alis tebalnya juga, sangat norak…semuanya…" gumam Sakura yang menggigil.

"kau malaikat ku…." Ucap Lee dengan muka merah, lalu mengarahkan tanda love pada Sakura.

"tidakkkkkkk…." Teriak Sakura menolak lalu menghindar, tanda love itu lalu menempel di tiang.

"kau hebat. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ini…?" ucap Lee, lalu muncul tanda love yang sangat banyak mengarah pada Sakura.

"tidaakkkkk…." Teriak Sakura lalu menghindar setiap love yang mengarah padanya, hingga membuat kepalanya kejedot lantai dasar. Banyak sekali tanda love menempel di tiang.

"hampir saja…" pikir Sakura.

"hei….kau…jangan sembarangan melemparkan benda-benda yang aneh…aku mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengindar…" teriak Sakura dengan rasa kesalnya.

"kau tidak perlu menghindari sampai segitunya…" ucap Lee dengan perasaan galau.

"Sasuke lagi…sialan…sialan…sialan…" pikir Sai dengan rasa kesal nya juga.

"jujur saja, kau sangat berani, padahal kau sudah tahu aku dari Clan Uchiha, dan kau berani menantang ku…apa kau mau tahu arti nama ini, alis tebal…?" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"silahkan…" ucap Lee dengan tenang.

"aku beruntung…bisa langsung bertarung melawan rookie nomor satu…lalu aku akan membuktikannya, Guy sensei…" pikir Lee tersenyum tipis.

"tunggu…" ucap Sai.

"aku yang akan melawan alis tebal…" ucap Sai dengan tatapan menantangnya, lalu berjalan lebih mendekat.

"hei….kau…" ucap Sakura yang ingin menghentikan Sai.

"sudah ku putuskan…aku akan membereskannya dalam waktu 5 menit…" ucap Sai.

"yang ingin ku lawan bukan kau…tapi Uchiha…" ucap Lee.

"semua orang…selalu bilang Sasuke, Sasuke, itu sangat menyebalkan…" ucap Sai yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan.

Dengan santainya Lee hanya memukul kepalan tangan Sai, melihat hal itu Sai terkaget, dan langsung mengubahnya dengan tendangan kaki kiri mengarah ke wajah Lee, sayang nya dapat terhindarkan.

 **Konohareppu**

Ucap Lee yang menendang kaki Sai tempat berpijaknya hingga terpeleset sampai menghantam dinding.

Melihat hal itu membuat mereka terkaget, kecuali Naruto. "ternyata benar, dia kuat…." Pikir Sakura menatap Lee dalam kagetnya.

"Sai…" teriak Karin lalu menghampiri Sai.

Lee sudah berdiri dengan kuda-kudanya berisap untuk menyerang kembali. "kukatakan saja, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku…karena di antara Genin Desa Konoha, aku adalah yang terkuat…" ucap Lee dengan percaya diri.

"menarik sekali, aku akan melawan mu…" ucap Sasuke.

"ah…" gumam Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"hentikan Sasuke-kun…kita hanya punya waktu 30 menit sebelum pendaftarannya di tutup…" ucap Sakura.

"jangan khawatir…aku akan membereskannya dalam 5 menit…" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menyerang Lee.

"dia datang…maafkan aku Guy sensei…aku mungkin akan melanggar laranganmu…aku mungkin akan menggunakan teknik itu…" pikir Lee, lalu dengan kecepatannya ia menghilang di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkaget, saat ingin meninju ke arah Lee, namun tiba-tiba menghilang.

 **Konohasenpu**

Ucap Lee lalu menendang ke wajah Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke menghindarinya. "aku tidak sempat menghindar…bertahan…apa…" pikir Sasuke, yang melihat Lee merubah arah tendangannya melalui bawah, dan berusha ingin bertahan, namun tetap saja mendapat tendangan di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun…" teriak Sakura panic.

Sasuke terlempar beberapa jarak. Menma yang dari tadi menahan kepalan tinjunya langsung mengarahkan tinjunya pada Lee,namun sayangnya dia di perlakukan sama seperti Sai, dan mendapatkan tendangan pada perutnya.

"dia menembus pertahanan ku..apa itu..?Ninjutsu kah…?atau Genjutsu kah…?" pikir Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri sambil mengelap bekas luka tendangan Lee.

"sudah kuduga, dia masih bisa bertahan…"pikir Lee.

"hmm…tidak apa-apa…kalau begini..ini adalah kesempatan untuk berlatih menggunakan jutsu itu…aku akan melakukannya…" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dengan rencana yang sudah dia miliki.

"mungkinkah…sharingan…" pikir Sakura.

"itu kah…Sharingan…?" pikir Lee.

"Genjutsu atau Ninjutsu…atau sihir apa pun juga…aku akan membongkarnya…" pikir Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya.

Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke menyerangnya, namun tetap saja mendapat tendangan di dagu, yang membuat Sakura terkaget padahal dia merasa kalau Sasuke sudah bertambah kuat dan yakin akan menang.

"tidak bisa dilihat dengan sharingan…mungkinkah teknik itu…" pikir Sasuke yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"benar…teknik milik ku bukanlah Ninjutsu atau pun Genjutsu…" ucap Lee lalu menyerang Sasuke yang mendarat dengan baik, namun harus mendapatkan serangan lanjutan.

Sasuke terus di hajar oleh Lee. "teknik ku hanya Taijutsu…Sasuke…" ucapnya lalu menyerang kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"kau mungkin tidak mempercayainya, tapi…" ucap Lee yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"kau…" bentak Sasuke lalu menyerang Lee, namun dapat terhindar.

"sharingan mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca…semua Genjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Ninjutsu…jangan salah sharingan bisa membaca Ninjutus dan Genjutsu yang memerluka chakra dan segel tertentu dalam penggunaannya dan dapat menghindari jutsu itu…namun, hanya Taijutsu yang sedikit berbeda…" ucap Lee memperjelas.

"apa maksud mu..?" tanya Sasuke.

"bahkan kalau kau bisa melihat gerakanku dengan sharingan, badan mu tidak mempunyai reaksi seperti Taijutsu yang ku miliki…dengan kata lain, walaupun kau bisa melihat dengan matamu…kau masih belum bisa mengikuti gerakanku…apa kau tahu..?ada 2 tipe orang yang kuat…tipe jenius dan tipe pekerja keras….kalau sharingan yang kau miliki berasal dari kejeniusan Clan Uchiha…aku hanyalah tipe pekerja keras yang telah menguasai Taijutsu saja…bisa di katakan…bagi sharingan melawan Taijutsu milikku ini adalah lawan yang terburuk…" ucap Lee yang terus di serang oleh Sasuke namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah, dan langsung mendaratkan tendangannya pada dagu Sasuke.

Menma dan Sai yang telah pulih, mulai bangkit dan kaget melihat Sasuke di hantam oleh tendangan Lee. Setelah menendang, Lee siap meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasanya. Dan tiba di belakang Sasuke.

" **Kage Buyou** …" gumam Sasuke yang berada di udara begitu kaget melihat Lee sudah berada di belakangnya.

"dan akan ku buktikan dengan teknik ini….bahwa pekerja keras melebihi kejeniusan…" ucap Lee, lalu perban yang ada di tangan melonggar dan melepas.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan…?" pikir Sasuke.

"ini kemenangan ku…." Ucap Lee dengan santainya.

Sebelum Lee melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan menghantam Lee hingga jatuh sampai merusak lantai dan membuat retakan kawah kecil.

"sialan kau…" ucap Lee lalu bangkit sambil mengelap darah di bibirnya.

"jika ada yang terluka hanya akan membuat aku kerepotan…kau tahu itu…" ucap Naruto santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"ternyata kau kuat juga…." Ucap Lee, sedangakan Naruto yang di puji seperti itu menganggap biasa saja bahkan tidak di perdulikannya.

Saat Lee meluncur dengan kecepatannya, sebuah baling-baling menancap ke dinding mengenai perban milik Lee. "itu…" ucap Lee yang terhenti. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, Menma, Sai, dan Karin terkaget.

"sudah cukup Lee…." Ucap seekor Kura-kura yang berwarna merah dengan corak warna kuning.

"apa itu…?apa yang terjadi…?" gumam Sasuke yang masih berada di udara begitu kaget melihat hal itu yang begitu cepat tanpa disadari.

Sasuke yang akan terjatuh berhasil di tangkap oleh Sakura.

Lee menunduk di hadapan Kura-kura itu. "Sasuke di kalahkan….." pikir Sai dalam kagetnya yang merasa tidak percaya.

"yang benar saja…." Pikir Menma dalam kegetnya yang juga merasa tidak percaya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Sai…?" tanya Karin begitu panic.

"aku baik-baik saja…" jawab Sai sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Sasuke…?" tanya Sakura yang begitu panic. Namun tidak di jawab oleh Sasuke.

"dia gelisah…sampai Sasuke tidak bisa melindungi dirinya saat terjatuh…" pikir Sakura.

"kau melihatnya….?" Ucap Lee.

"Lee…teknik yang tadi itu terlarang…" ucap Kura-kura itu memberi tahu.

"maaf kan aku…aku tidak bermaksud…" ucap Lee meminta maaf.

"kenapa dengan Kura-kura itu…?sepertinya dia sedang dimarahi…." Pikir Sai yang melihat tingkah Lee.

"mungkinkah…Sensei si Alis Tebal…" pikir Sai yang mengerti.

Lee yang ingin menatap Kura-kura itu jadi terkaget melihat mata tajam yang di lontarkan oleh Kura-kura itu. "tapi, tentu saja…aku tidak ada maksud untuk menggunakan teknik terlarang itu…" ucap Lee yang menjelaskan.

"tidak salah lagi…" pikir Sai.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Karin, Sakura merasa bengong dengan tingkah Lee seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengan Menma yang kesal karena merasa begitu lemah.

"Menma-kun…apa kau baik-baik saja….?" Tanya Karin yang menghampiri Menma bersama Sai.

"tidak aku baik-baik saja…." Ucap Menma berbohong, walaupun dalam fisiknya dia sangat baik-baik saja, namun mentalnya tidak.

"baiklah ayo…" ucap Karin mengajak.

"hmm.." balas Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"apa kau pikir bisa lolos dengan alasan seperti itu..?kau sudah tahu kan apa artinya kalau seorang shinobi memperlihatkan jutsunya sendiri…" ucap Kura-kura itu memarahi Lee.

"aku tahu…" ucap Lee.

"aku kalah dari orang yang seperti itu…." Pikir Sasuke dengan perasaan kesalnya.

"sialan…." Pikir Menma yang kesal dalam hatinya.

"apa kau sudah siap..?" tanya Kura-kura itu.

"ya…" jawab Lee.

"baikla, Guy sensei, keluarlah…" ucap Kura-kura itu memanggil.

"dasar baka…kau terlalu bersemangat…ya…." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut dan alis tebal, baju ketat warna hijau dengan rompi Jouninnya.

"hah…." Kaget Sakura, Karin, Menma, Sasuke, dan Sai.

"whoaaaa…ada lagi orang yang lebih norak…" pikir mereka dalam kaget bercampur swetdrop.

"yo…Lee…" ucap pria yang bernama Guy dengan gaya sok collnya.

"sangat norak…rambut kaya mangkuk…" ucap Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"alis super tebal…aku baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini…." Ucap Sai dalam kagetnya.

"benar-benar norak…" ucap Karin dalam kagetnya.

"hei kalian…jangan mengejek Guy sensei…." Teriak Lee yang kesal mendengar perkataan mereka.

"berisik….kami bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana…karena hal yang aneh muncul satu persatu…" teriak Sai yang juga kesal.

"apa kata mu…" teriak Lee dengan kekesalannya.

"he…Lee…hentikan…" ucap Guy sensei.

"baik…" ucap Lee yang meredam amarahnya.

"bakarayo…." Ucap Guy sensei yang meninju Lee hingga terpental di lantai.

Mereka jadi bertambah kaget dengan tingkah mereka. Guy sensei lalu menghampiri Lee dan berjongkok dengan satu kaki di hadapan Lee yang terjatuh tengkurap.

Lee bangkit lalu duduk di hadapan Senseinya. "Lee…kau…kau…" ucap Guy sensei di hadapan muridnya Lee.

"Sensei…" ucap Lee yang juga di hadapan Senseinya.

"Lee…" ucap Guy sensei dengan air mata berlinangnya.

"Sensei…aku…" ucap Lee yang juga menangis dengan air matanya yang deras.

"sudah, Lee….jangan katakana apa pun lagi…" ucap Guy sensei di hadapan muridnya Lee.

"Sensei…" ucap Lee yang langsung memeluk Senseinya.

"Lee…" ucap Guy sensei yang menyambut Lee dengan pelukannya.

Sakura, Sasuke, Menma, Sai, dan Karin kaget melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat lebay itu. "aku kalah dari orang yang seperti itu…" pikir Sasuke yang tidak percaya.

"sialan….bagaimana aku bisa kalah dengan orang lebay itu…" pikir Menma yang merasa tidak percaya.

"ya…itu adalah semangat remaja…" ucap Guy sensei dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

Kura-kura yang ada di belakang mereka juga ikut menangis.

"Sensei…" ucap Lee dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"sepertinya hukuman seperti itu bagus juga…" ucap Sai.

"ba…baka…itu bahaya…sangat bahaya…." Ucap Sakura.

"tak apa-apa Lee…kesalahan seperti itu biasa dalam masa remaja…jangan khawatirkan itu…" ucap Guy sensei dengan air matanya yang deras.

"kau terlalu baik….Sensei…." ucap Lee yang juga dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"sekarang, lari keliling tempat latihan seratus putaran…." Ucap Guy sensei memberi tahu.

"ha'i Sensei…." Ucap Lee dengan semangat lalu mengelap air matanya.

Sedangkan Guy sensei tersenyum dengan giginya yang bersinar bagitu juga dengan Lee setelah mengelap air matanya, dengan senyumannya giginya pun ikut bersinar.

"ayo…" ucap Guy sensei.

"ya…" ucap Lee dengan semangat.

"hei…tuggu sebentar…kita masih belum selesai bicara…" ucap Sai.

"pendaftaran Ujian Chunin sudah hampir tutup kan…sudah tidak ada waktu lagi…" ucap Sakura.

"hah…itu benar…" ucap Guy sensei.

"Lee, kau di hukum karena memulai perkelahian dan hampir memakai jutsu terlarang dan hukumannya akan kuberikan setelah ujian ini…." Ucap Guy yang merubah pikirnya untuk menghukum Lee.

"ha'i…" ucap Lee dengan lantang.

"500 semangat muda…" teriak Guy sensei dengan gaya collnya.

"ha'i…" ucap Lee dengna semangat.

Mereka yang melihat tindakan itu jadi swetdrop. "lebih baik kita cepat pergi…." Ucap Naruto beranjak pergi yang sudah bosan melihat tingkah laku lebay mereka.

"kalau tidak salah anak-anak itu…murid Kakashi dan Hayate dan Yamato…" pikir Guy yang melihat ke arah rombongan Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura, Karin, dan Sai.

"oh tidak, dia melihat ke arah sini…" ucap Sakura cemas.

"kalian…bagaimana keadaan Kakahi sensei, Hayate Sensei dan Yamato sensei..?" tanya Guy.

"kau tahu Kakashi sensei, Hayate sensei dan Yamato sensei…?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku tahu kehebatan mereka…termasuk Kakashi sensei…orang-orang menyebut kami…Rival abadi…" ucap Guy sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

"bohong…" teriak Sai, Sakura dan Menma.

"apa kau bilang…?Guy sensei memang hebat…" ucap Lee kesal.

"tidak apa-apa Lee…beraksi lebih penting dari pada kata-kata saja…" ucap Guy dengan santainya sambil tersenyum dengan giginya yang bersinar.

Sasuke dan Menma yang terus memperhatikan menjadi terkaget melihat Guy sensei tidak ada di tempat lagi. "aku beritahu, rekor ku adalah 50 kali menang dan 49 kali kalah…." Ucap Guy sensei yang berada di belakang mereka.

"hah…" kaget mereka lalu berbalik badan.

"orang ini…" pikir Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

"sejak kapan…" pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"bagaimana bisa…" gumam Sai dalam kagetnya.

"aku lebih kuat dari Kakashi…" ucap Guy santai sambil tersenyum dengan giginya yang bersinar.

"tidak mungkin…" pikir Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

"cepat sekali…lebih cepat dari Kakashi…apa dia manusia….?" Pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"kali ini Lee yang mencari masalah…tolong maafkan dia dengan jaminan wajah ku ini…" ucap Guy sensei dengan santai.

"dia lebih kuat dari Kakashi…?" pikir Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

"sialan dia…berkata yang sebenarnya…" pikir Menma dalam kagetnya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya.

"kalau sudah selesai aku ingin segera pergi…" ucap Naruto yang berbalik badan dan beranjak akan pergi.

"anak ini…dia yang mampu memukul Lee…ini akan semakin menarik….." pikir Guy yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"benar juga…kalian dan Lee lebih baik segera kekelas…" ucap Guy lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah baling-baling yang menancap perban milik Lee.

"dia…" pikir Sai yang melihat lengan Lee.

"lalu, lakukan yang terbaik, Lee…selamat tinggal…" ucap Guy sensei lalu berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

"ha'i…" ucap Lee sambil menggulung lengannya dengan perbannya lagi.

Begitu juga dengan Kura-kura itu menjadai kepulan asap. "Sasuke-kun…ada satu hal lagi yang mau ku katakan padamu…sebenarnya aku datang kesini hanya untuk menguji kemampuanku…sebelumnya aku telah berbohong….Genin terkuat di konoha mungkin di kelompok ku…" ucap Lee yang memberi tahu.

"aku ikut ujian hanya untuk mengalahkan orang itu dan kau juga salah satu target ku….termasuk dengan Menma-kun….aku tahu itu belum semua kemampuanmu….dan Naruto-kun aku masih belum tahu banyak tentang mu…walaupun kabar mengatakan kau tidak memiliki chakra dan kembali mendapatkannya…..akan ku pastikan kau kalah sebelum mereka….bersiaplah diujian nanti…" ucap Lee lalu pergi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menahan kekesalannya, Menma yang hanya dapat mendecih kesal, dan Naruto menganggap hal itu biasa dan tanpa ada rasa keganjalan dalam dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura cemas.

"heh…Clan Uchiha dan Namikaze ternyata tidak terlalu hebat, ya…" ucap Sai dengan santai.

"Sai…" ucap Sakura dan Karin.

"urusai…berikutnya akan kukalahkan dia…." Ucap Sasuke yang begitu kesal.

"aku pasti akan mengalahkan nya…" ucap Menma yang merasa sangat kesal.

"hah…padahal baru saja dikalahkan sampai babak belur begitu…." Ucap Sai dengan santai.

"hei…apa masalah mu..?Sai….kau ini…" ucap Sakura.

"kau lihat juga kan…tangannya…" ucap Sai yang memberi tahu.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sasuke dan Menma kaget karena mengingat pergelangan tangan Lee yang memar akibat latihan.

"si alis tebal itu pasti selalu berlatih keras…hari demi hari….lebih keras dari mu juga…kau pasti melihatnya juga kan Naruto…" ucap Sai.

"aku tidak perduli dengan itu…jika kita tidak segera pergi kita tidak akan dapat mengikuti ujian…" ucap Naruto datar.

"heh…menarik sekali…" ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum senang.

"hmmm….Ujian Chunin ini menjadi menarik…siapa selanjutnya…?" ucap Menma yang juga tersenyum senang.

"ayo pergi….Menma….Karin…." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum senangnya.

"yaaa…." Teriak Menma dengan semangat.

"kalau begitu…ayo….Sai…Sakura…." ucap Naruto pula.

"okeeee…." Teriak Sai dengan semangat.

"Naruto…aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu juga…." Ucap Sasuke dengan menunjuk lalu pergi bersama dengan Menma dan Karin.

Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli dengan tingkah Sasuke ikut melaju bersama Sai dan Sakura.

 **^ Di Depan Ruangan Ujian Chunin ^**

Di depan ruangan ujian Chunin rombongan Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin berdiri di hadapan ruangan tersebut. dan di hadapan mereka sekarang berdiri Kakashi yang tengah menatap mereka dengan serius.

"oh begitu…Naruto, ternyata kau datang juga…ujian Chunin, dengan ini partisipasi kalian sudah sah…..aku mewakili Hayate dan Yamato untuk memastikannya…." Ucap Kakashi.

"apa maksud mu…?" tanya Sakura yang kebingunan.

"sebenarnya…ujian ini hanya bisa di ikuti jika satu kelompok ada tiga orang….." jawab Kakashi.

"tapi Sensei, kau bilang keputusan untuk mengikuti ujian ini…terserah pada kami…." Ucap Karin yang juga merasa kebingungan.

"ya….aku mengatakan itu…" ucap Kakashi.

"jadi…kau berbohong…." Ucap Karin.

"ya….aku….kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya…..pasti ada yang akan saling memaksa untuk mengikuti ujian ini…..walaupun kau, Sakura dan Naruto tidak punya niat ikut, salah satunya pasti ada yang akan meminta kalian dan itu terpaksa dalam mengiuti ujian ini….demi Sasuke, atau Menma, dan Sai juga….." ucap Kakashi.

"bagaimana jika hanya mereka yang ikut…?" tanya Sakura.

"aku akan menghentikan mereka sampai di sini…aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melangkah lebih cepat dari ini…..tapi….kalian datang ke sini dengan kemauan sendiri…Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Menma, dan juga Karin…..aku senang kalian datang….kalian adalah kelompok yang sangat aku banggakan….." ucap Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi merasa sangat senang. "maaf Kakashi sensei….bukannya aku ingin mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu….tapi, jangan salah paham untuk ini…..aku ikut ujian Chunin bukan karena terpaksa, atau pun memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti mereka yang mencari kesenangan…..atau mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk naik ketingkat Chunin….." ucap Naruto yang membuat kaget mereka.

" tapi…..ada satu hal yang ingin aku cari…..seberapa kuat diri ku yang sekarang…." Ucap Naruto lagi dengan tatapan seriusnya yang mengangkat lengannya dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat kuat.

"cih….dasar baka….." gumam Sasuke mendecih lalu tersenyum senang, seolah perkataan Naruto menambah semangat dirinya termasuk dengan Menma, Sai, Sakura, dan Karin.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum lepas mendengar perkataan Naruto. "ya….aku senang mendengarnya….sekarang, masuklah…." Ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan.

"baiklah….ayo masuk…." Teriak Sai dengan semangat.

"hhmmmmm…." Ucap Menma mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu mereka membuka pintu menuju ujian Chunin berada.

Di dalam ruangan ujian Chunin. Rombongan Naruto jadi terkesima melihat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ujian Chunin. "hebat….." ucap Sai yang terkesima.

Sasuke hanya dapat memandang dengan ekspresi serius, begitu juga dengan Menma yang memandang dengan wajah terkesimanya.

"apa ini…?" gumam Sakura yang merasa tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"ini semua…" gumam Karin yang seolah tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang dengan wajah datarnya namun serius.

Melihat para ninja dari desa dan Negara yang berbeda membuat rombongan Naruto merasa canggung. "banyak sekali…." Gumam Karin.

"mungkinkah mereka semua peserta ujian…" gumam Sakura.

"mereka semua…..terlihat…sangat kuat…." Gumam Sai.

"Sasuke-kun….kau terlambat…." Ucap seseorang yang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"ku pikir aku bisa melihat Sasuke saat pertama kali datang…jadi aku terus menunggumu…." Ucap seorang perempuan yang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"menjauh dari Sasuke….Ino gendut…." Bentak Sakura yang kesal karena perempuan yang bernama Ino itu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"gendut…" pikir Naruto yang mengingat sesuatu.

"oh…Saskura….kau masih berdahi besar tidak berubah, jelek…" ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Ino mengejek Sakura.

"apa katamu…?" ucap Sakura kesal.

"weeee…." Ucap Ino mengejek Sakura.

"ada apa ini…" ucap seseorang yang datang menghampiri rombongan Naruto.

"hah…" ucap Sai yang menoleh.

"apa kalian juga ikut ujian merepotkan ini…?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas.

"oh…si Trio baka…" ucap Sai.

"berhenti menyebut kita seperti itu….dasar menyebalkan…." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas.

 **NARA SHIKAMARU (anak laki-laki yang berbicara tadi dengan gaya rambut nanasnya).**

 **Selalu Mengeluh, Tidak Mempunyai Motivasi. Dia Orang Bodoh Yang Selalu Mengeluh.**

 **AKIMICHI CHOUJI**

 **Dia Selalu Makan Sesuatu. Dia Sangat Gendut, Itu Saja.**

 **"** **Sasuke, milikku….weeeee….." ucap Ino mengejek Sakura.**

 **YAMANAKA INO**

 **Dia Selalu Berkelahi Dengan Sakura. Mereka Adalah Rival Dalam Memperebutkan Sasuke.**

"kuharap kau tidak cemburu….Naruto…" ucap Ino tersenyum pada Naruto.

"ahhh…..Ino gendut itu…." ucap Naruto yang teringat tentang misinya bersama Ino.

"Narutoooo…." Ucap Ino dengan wajah evilnya.

"go…gomenasai…" ucap Naruto babak belur.

"sialan aku tidak akan kalah…..aku pasti akan membuat Naruto memperhatikanku….." pikir Karin yang kesal karena Ino mulai menggoda Naruto.

"yahoooo, ketemu…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang diatas kepalanya ada seekor anak anjing.

"wah….semuanya sudah berkumpul…." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"ko…konnichiwa…." Ucap anak perempuan yang bermata putih berambut indigo malu-malu.

"ohhh…." Ucap Naruto melihat ke arah anak perempuan itu. Sedangkan anak perempuan itu hanya malu-malu di tatap seperti itu.

 **HYUGA HINATA (anak perempuan yang barusan menyapa)**

 **Dia Aneh, Setiap Aku Melihatnya, Matanya Langsung Melihat Yang Lain. Aku Rasa, Dia Gadis Yang Agak Pemalu.**

 **INUZUKA KIBA DAN AKAMARU (anak laki-laki yang di atas kepalanya ada seekor anjing)**

 **Mereka Cukup Kuat, Yang Selalu Membawa Anjingnya Dan Dia Sangat Berisik. Dia Itu Sangat Menyebalkan.**

 **ABURAME SHINO**

 **Kalau Dia, Aku Belum Terlalu Mengenalnya. Dia Tidak Terlalu Dekat Denganku Dan Aku Pun Tidak Ingin Dekat Dengannya.**

"apa…?kalian juga…?dasar…" ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang membosankannya.

"ha…begitulah…ini berarti dua belas Genin pemula akan mengikuti ujian…sekarang…sampai mana kekuatan kita…ya….eh Sasuke-kun….Menma-kun…..?" ucap Kiba dengan senyum santai nan meremehkan.

"heh….percaya diri sekali kau…Kiba…." Ucap Sasuke dengan santai pula sambil mengejek.

"heh….dasar baka…." Ucap Menma dengan ekspresi sombongnya.

"kami telah berlatih sangat keras, jadi…kami tidak akan kalah darimu…." Ucap Kiba.

"urusai…kalau Sasuke dan Menma mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian…." Ucap Sai sambil menunjuk.

"go…gomenasai…..Naruto-kun Kiba tidak bermaksud seperti itu…." Ucap Hinata malu-malu sambil memainkan jari tangannya.

"hah…kenapa kau harus meminta maaf pada ku….seharusnya pada Sai…." Ucap Naruto.

"go…gomenasai….." ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan kedua pipinya merona memerah.

"Akamaru, kelihatannya enak…" pikir Chouji lalu datang menghampiri Kiba namun terhenti oleh Shino yang menghadangnya.

"ada apa…?" tanya Chouji. Sedangkan Shino hanya diam tanpa kata.

Chouji melihat ke bawah, ke arah Shino melihat seekor serangga sedang berjalan di lantai. "jangan melangkah…" ucap Shino.

"hah..?" ucap Chouji kebingungan.

"ku bilang jangan melangkah…." Ucap Shino dengan nada penekanan.

"kau mau makan itu…?" tanya Chouji yang kebingungan.

Mendengar perkataan Chouji mereka jadi tambah bingung.

"hei kalian…pelankan suara kalian…..kalian dua belas rookie yang baru lulus ujian itu kan…?berwajah polos begitu dan berisik saja….dasar…ini bukanlah piknik…." Ucap seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"siapa kau…?sombong sekali…" ucap Ino kesal.

"aku Yakushi Kabuto…sekarang, lihat sekelilingmu…" ucap seseorang itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Kabuto, melihat sekeliling. Tampak terlihat para ninja melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "di belakangmu….mereka dari Amegakure….mereka itu pemarah…semuanya tegang memikirkan ujian….aku peringatkan kalian, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati…." Ucap Kabuto memperingati.

"agar tidak menimbulkan masalah…kalian adalah pemula yang tidak tahu apa pun….kalian mengingatkan ku pada diriku yang dulu…." Ucap Kabuto lagi.

"kau Kabuto…benarkan…?" tanya Sakura.

"ya.." jawab Kabuto.

"lalu, apakah ini ujian keduamu…?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"bukan…ini sudah ketujuh kalinya…." Jawab Kabuto.

"hah…" kaget Shikamaru.

"ujian ini di adakan dua kali setahun, jadi saat ini adalah tahun keempatku…." Ucap Kabuto.

"jadi kau banyak tahu tentang ujian Chunin ini…begitu lah…." Ucap Karin.

"haaa…Kabuto, hebat juga…" ucap Sai.

"tapi kau belum pernah lulus…" ucap Shikamaru.

"yeah, kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu…" ucap Kabuto tertawa lepas dengan rasa malunya.

"apa ujian Chunin sesulit itu…?cih…dasar menyebalkan sekali…." Ucap Shikamaru mendecih.

"baiklah aku akan membagikan sedikit informasi untuk kalian….dengan kartu informasi ninja…." Ucap Kabuto lalu menunjukkan lembaran kartu yang sangat banyak.

"kartu informasi ninja…?" ucap Sakura kebingungan.

"singkatnya…ini adalah kartu yang sudah di isi dengan simbol-simbol informasi yang tertulis menggunakan chakra…." Ucap Kabuto yang duduk dan menunjukkan salah satu kartu nya.

"sudah empat tahun aku mengumpulkan informasi ini…jumlah kartunya hampir 200 lembar…kelihatannya hanya kertas kosong…untuk melihat informasi pada kartu ini…." Ucap Kabuto lalu dengan jarinya memutarkan lembar kartu yang ingin dia tunjukkan.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak ada yang bisa melihat isinya tanpa menggunakan chakraku…misalnya seperti ini…" ucap Kabuto lalu setelah memutarkan lembar kartu tersebut muncul sesuatu dari kartu itu.

"wah…hebat…informasi apa ini…?" tanya Karin.

"ini adalah jumlah peserta tes dan Negara yang berpartisipasi, dan jumlah peserta dari setiap desa yang ditampilkan secara perorangann…apa kau tahu…kenapa ujian Chunin di adakan di satu tempat yang sama…?" ucap Kabuto yang memberitahu lalu berbalik bertanya.

Mereka semua hanya diam tidak bisa menjawab. "ini kemungkin di lakukan untuk memperdalam hubungan antar bangsa, sekaligus meningkatkan kekuatn Shinobi…." Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka melihat ke arah Naruto.

"bukan lagi kemungkinan, tapi memang hal ini dilakukan untuk memperdalam jalinan persahabatan antar bangsa dan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan para Shinobi…" ucap Kabut membenarkan.

"itu artinya…" ucap Sasuke.

"benar, tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk memeriksa tingkat kekuatan shinobi dari Negara tentangga dan menjaga keseimbangan yang sama…." Ucap Kabuto.

"kekuatan yang sama…?" gumam Sai yang kebingungan.

"mengapa hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu…?" ucap Shikamaru yang menyipitkan matanya.

"kalau tidak di lakukan dalam waktu singkat negara yang lemah akan mudah di serang…." Ucap Naruto.

"hmmm….negara yang lemah akan di serang oleh Negara yang kuat dan mungkin Negara itu akan dikendalikan…ada maksud untuk mengawasi secara bersama…itu mungkin saja…." Ucap Kabuto yang tersenyum salut dengan kecerdasan Naruto.

"hmmm….apa kartu itu bisa mengeluarkan informasi perorangan yang rinci…?" tanya Menma.

"ya…ada…apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu…?" jawab Kabuto lalu berbalik bertanya.

"ya…ada…" jawab Menma.

"lalu bagaiman dengan mu….." tanya Kabuto yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"tidak ada…." Jawab Naruto.

"polos sekali…" ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum lepas.

"baiklah…informasi untuk ujian, peserta ujian kali ini belum sempurna….tapi aku sudah memilikinya…tentang kalian juga ada…coba katakan orang yang telah menarik perhatianmu itu dan aku akan mencarikan informasi mereka…." Ucap Kabuto lalu berbalik bertanya.

"Gaara dari Sunagakure, dan Rock Lee dari Konoha…." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung memberitahu begitu saja.

Sedangakan Menma yang ingin mencari informasi yang di inginkan, tidak mempermasalahkan karena informasi itu sudah dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"oh…kau sudah tahu namanya….kalau begitu akan semakin mudah…." Ucap Kabuto lalu mengambil dua lembar kartu.

"perlihatkan padaku…" ucap Menma.

"baiklah….ini dia…" ucap Kabuto lalu meletakkan satu kartu di lantai dan terlihat informasi tentang Lee.

"dia satu tahun lebih tua dari kalian…pengalaman misinya, 20 misi tingkat D dan 10 misi tingkat C…pemimpin kelompoknya adalah Guy….setahun ini, kemampuan Taijutsunya sangat berkembang, tapi…kemampuan yang lain tidak begitu baik…tahun lalu dia di akui sebagai Genin baru yang berbakat…tapi dia tidak mengikuti ujian Chunin…ini adalah ujian Chunin pertamanya, sama seperti kalian…Tenten dan Hyuga Neji ada dalam kelompoknya…." Ucap Kabuto.

"hah…Hyuga…." Gumam Sai.

"selanjutnya adalah Gaara dari Sunagakure…." Ucap Kabuto lalu memutarkan kartunya dan muncul informasi tentang Gaara.

"pengalaman misinya, 8 misi tingkat C dan 1 misi tingkat B….masih Genin sudah dapat misi tingkat B….karena dia adalah Shinobi dari Negara lain dan juga baru…jadi tidak ada lagi informasi rinciannya….tapi…sepertinya dia menyelesaikan semua misinya tanpa terluka sedikitpun…." Ucap Kabuto memberitahu.

"msih Genin sudah tingkat B…tapi tidak pernah terluka…." Gumam Shikamaru kaget.

"siapa sebenarnya dia…?" gumam Sai dalam kagetnya.

Kabuto meletakkan satu kartu lagi dan menunjukkan informasi tentang Negara. "Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Konoha, Oto….ada banyak Genin berbakat dari berbagai desa yang mengikuti ujian tahun ini….misalnya mengenai Desa Otogakure…Desa ini berasal dari Negara kecil yang baru-baru ini berdiri, jadi tidak banyak informasi yang kudapatkan…tapi selain itu, masih banyak peserta yang sanagat berbakat…" ucap Kabuto membaritahu.

"itu membuatmu kehilangan kepercayaan diri…." Ucap Hinata.

"apa yang kau katakan….?" Ucap Ino.

"dengan kata lain…semua peserta yang berkumpul disini….." ucap Sakura.

"benar…bukan hanya Lee dan Gaara…tapi mereka semua adalah para Genin terbaik dari masing-masing Negara…." Ucap Kabuto.

"ini tidak akan mudah…" ucap Karin.

"Sai sampai setegang ini…meskipun semuanya masih Genin, kita adalah pemula yang belum berpengalaman….aku sangat tegang….tapi tidak seperti Sai yang biasanya….biar kuhibur sedikit…." Pikir Sakura yang khawatir dengan Sai yang bergetar.

"bahkan Menma dan Sasuke yang biasanya selalu poercaya diri jadi setegang ini…" pikir Karin yang khawatir.

"hei…Sai…tidak perlu takut…." Ucap Sakura yang menghampiri Sai.

"uuuuuuaaaaahhhhhh…" teriak Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah peserta.

"aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian semua…mengertti…." Teriak Sai dengan semangatnya.

"hei…kenapa dia…." Ucap Ino kesal.

"si bodoh itu tidak mungkin tertekan….baka…" pikir Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah laku Sai.

"dasar baka…" pikir Karin kesal.

"tidak ada gunanya membuat semua orang takut…" bentak Ino kesal pada Sakura.

"jangan bilang pada ku…" bentak Sakura kesal.

"kalau aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, mau bilang kemana lagi…" benatak Ino kesal.

"apa katamu…?" bentak Sakura kesal.

"oh leganya…" ucap Sai tersenyum lebar.

"dasar baka….bukan seperti itu…." Ucap Naruto menjitak Sai.

"oi semuanya…Uzumaki Naruto…pasti akan mengalahkan kalian semua….." teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya walaupun dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat mereka tambah kaget mendengarnya.

"BAKA….Naruto pun ikut-ikutan…" pikir Sakura.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengarnya dari luar hanya tersenyum tipis, merasa senang karena murid-muridnya tidak merasa ketakutan sama sekali.

"Naruto-kun keren…." Pikir Hinata dengan semburat wajah memerahnya.

"hmmmppp…." Ucap Sasuke dan Menma tersenyum tipis merasa senang karena ini akan semakin menarik.

Sedangkan Kabuto pun ikut tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah seperti itu. Namun berbeda dengan tatapan para peserta terlihat sangat tajam. "bukankah dia yang waktu itu….?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang tidak lain adalah Kankuro.

"percaya diri sekali dia…." Ucap anak perempuan yang disebelah Kankuro.

"apa dia baka…?" ucap anak perempuan yang bersama Lee yang tidak lain adalah Tenten.

"dia sangat percaya diri sekali…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang juga bersama Lee yang tidak alain adalah Hyuga Neji.

"dia keras kepala sekali…." Ucap Lee.

"Lee…mungkin kau tidak memberinya pelajaran yang cukup…" ucap Neji.

"kalian dengar…Otogakure adalah Desa dari Negara yang kecil…kalian salah…" ucap anak laki-laki yang kepalanya di tututpi oleh perban dan menyisahkan sebelah mata kirirnya.

"mungkin kita akan bermain sebentar dengan mereka…." Ucap anak perempuan yang di sebelah anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"ya….dari kata-kata mereka, kita terdengar seperti ninja biasa…ayo kita tambahkan catatan dalam datanya…bahwa ninja Otogakure itu lebih mengerikan dari sekedar ninja biasa…" ucap anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tidak akan kalah dari kalian, ya…?boleh juga kata-katanya…." Ucap Kiba tersenyum mengejek.

"si baka itu…dalam waktu singkat, dia membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi musuh…." Ucap Shikamaru.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?" ucap Sakura yang mencekik Sai dari belakang dan menjitak kepala Naruto.

"tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya…." Ucap Sai dan di ikuti oleh anggukan Naruto.

Melihat tatapan tajam para peserta membuat Sakura ketakutan. "Se..semuanya, itu hanya candaan….soalnya mereka ini agak bodoh…mereka selalu seperti ini….kalau dia terbawa suasana…jadi hiraukan saja kata-katanya tadi…." Ucap Sakura.

"gara-gara kau…..aku jadi dilihat semua orang…aku akan menghajarmu nanti…." Ucap Sakura memarahi Naruto dan Sai.

"apa kita akan melakukannya….?" Ucap anak laki-laki yang di sebelah anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"lakukan saja…" ucap anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya lalu menghilang dalam kecepatan suara.

"tampaknya aku akan segera menghabisinya sekarang…" ucap Kankuro lalu menyiapkan senjata yang di punggungnya, namun di hentikan oleh Gaara.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mereka bertiga dari desa Otogakure menyerang Kabuto dari melemparkan kunai lalu menyerang secara fisik.

Anak laki-laki yang memakai perban dikepalanya kini berada di hadapan Kabuto dan menyerangnya dengan tinjunya.

 **TAAPPP…..**

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut, karena serangannya dapat di hentikan dengan satu hentakan tangan. "Naruto…." Ucap Sai.

"bagaimana bisa dia di sana…." Ucap Shikamaru.

"aku juga bisa melihat gerakan itu….jadi tentu saja dia bisa…." Pikir Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"tenang saja…." Pikir Menma.

Kabuto yang merasa lega, dengan senyuman terberseit di wajahnya. Namun retakan di kacamata Kabuto dan hancur hingga jatuh ke lantai. "begitu ya…serangan seperti ini…ya…?" ucap Kabuto lalu melepaskan kacamatanya yang pecah.

"apa yang terjadi …?dia sudah di hentikan oleh Naruto….tapi kenapa kacamatanya itu bisa pecah" tanya Sasuke.

"mungkin dia terkena anginnya…cih itu karena dia sombong….." ucap Shikamaru mendecih.

"hah…." Gumam Kabuto yang merasakan kesakitan, lalu terduduk dan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"dia muntah….." ucap Sai dalam kagetnya.

"Kabuto…" ucap Sakura cemas.

"hah…" gumam mereka dalam kagetnya.

Berikut semua peserta yang juga dalam kagetnya. Sedangkan Naruto tampak terdiam dalam renungannya.

"hei…kabuto…kau tidak apa-apa….?" ucap Sai dan Sakura menghampiri Kabuto.

"ya…aku baik saja…" ucap Kabuto yang berdiri di bantu oleh Sakura dan Sai.

Anak laki-laki itu mundur ke belakang, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang kini tepat berada di hapadan Kabuto, Sai dan Sakura.

'Ohh….jadi kau tidak begitu hebat…hanya omongan saja kau ini….termasuk dia walaupun veteran yang sudah mengikuti ujian selama empat tahun…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"tulis dalam kartumu….tiga ninja dari Otogakure…akan naik tingkat menjadi Chunin…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang di sebelah kanan anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"Naruto sudah menangkisnya…tapi kenapa Kabuto muntah darah….?" Pikir Sasuke.

"oi Lee…bagaimana dengan teknik yang barusan..?" tanya Neji.

"aku tidak punya masalah untuk menangkisnya…pasti ada trik tertentu…." Jawab Lee.

"Naruto hentikan…." Teriak Sakura yang menghentikan Naruto menyerang ninja Otogakure.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Sakura dan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tanpa di sadari oleh ketiga ninja Otogakure, Naruto sudah di hadapan mereka dan menghantamkan tinjunya. Ketiga ninja Otogakure terkejut melihat Naruto berada di hadapan mereka termasuk semua peserta.

 **TAAAPPP**

Sebuah tangan menghentikan laju tinju Naruto. "diam…dasar orang tidak berguna…." Ucap seseorang yang muncul dengan kepulan asap yang tebal.

Semua peserta kaget mendengar perkataan itu dan kepulan asap yang mucul di dalam ruangan perlahan memudar. Terlihat para ninja yang berdiri dihadapan peserta dan salah seorang ninja itu juga yang telah mengentikan laju tinju Naruto.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu…aku penguji tes pertama seleksi Chunin, Morino Ibiki…." Ucap salah seorang ninja yang memiliki dua luka wajah pipi kanan dan kirinya serta pakaiannya berbeda dari ninja yang di belakangnya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update lagi, karena ada banyak kesibukan dan saya usahakan untuk update yang selanjutnya bisa cepat…..**

 **Untuk sifat Naruto itu ada sebabnya kenapa sifat Naruto berubah-ubah dan sudah pasti untuk sekarang sifat Naruto itu abu-abu.**

 **Naruto tidak lah lemah namun masih belum menunjukkan seluruh kemampuannya bahkan setengahnya. Sama seperti Sasuke atau pun Menma mereka sama belum menunjukkan kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnnya. Untuk kepopuleran Naruto itu butuh proses, tidak mungkin seseorang seperti Naruto yang belum menunjukkan penampilan sesungguhnya langsung popular di kalangan cewek tapi di beberapa sudah ada.**

 **Untuk rambut Naruto itu sudah pasti kuning jabrik, mungkin beberapa Reader's kebingungan di chapter ke 24 yang ketiga ninja dari luar mengatakan** **"bagaimana menurut mu…?aku pikir mereka semua tidak ada yang special….tapi si rambut hitam dari Desa Konoha dan Penggendong Guci dari Desa Suna…mereka perlu di perhatikan….apa lagi anak bermabut merah jabrik itu…pasti dia hebat….** **". itu karena yang di katakannya itu Menma bukan Naruto, karena Naruto dan Menma itu mirip yang membedakannya hanyalah warna rambut dan Menma memiliki garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, sedangkan Naruto tidak.**

 **Baik lah, untuk penjelasan berikutnya para Reader's ikuti saja ceritanya. dan tetap Reviews baik komentar, saran dan kritikan.  
**

 **GOOD LUCK**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

 **LOG OUT**


	26. Chapter 26

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 26 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu….aku penguji pertama ujian Chunin, Morino Ibiki…" ucap seorang pria dengan penutup kepala yang berlambangkan konoha dan luka di wajahnya muncul bersama dengan beberapa orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"jangan bertindak semaunya sebelum ujian di mulai…apa kalian mau langsung gagal….?" Ucap Ibiki memperingati.

"maaf…karena ini pertama kalinya kami mengikuti ujian ini, jadi kami terlalu bersemangat…." Ucap anak lai-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya setelah lepas dari keterkejutannya.

"cih….saat ini kalian beruntung…berdo'a saja semoga kalian bisa lulus…..karena di tahap selanjutnya akan kupastikan kalian merasakannya….." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya setelah melepaskan lengannya dari salah seorang pengawas.

"ini kesempatan yang bagus, jadi dengarkan aku…tidak boleh ada pertempuran…tanpa seizin dari pengawas ujian dan walaupun kau sudah mendapat izin…tindakan yang menyebabkan kematian tidak akan kami izinkan…siapa saja yang berani melawanku, akan langsung gagal…mengerti…?" ucap Ibiki memperingati dengan tatapan tajamnya, hingga membuat para peserta menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"ujian ini sepertinya mudah….apa lagi untuk orang yang sombong sepertinya…." Ucap anak laki-laki yang di sebelah anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Sedangkan para pengawas hanya tersenyum mengejek. "baiklah, kita akan memulai tes pertama ujian Chunin…serahkan kartu pendaftaran kalian, lalu sebagai gantinya ambil lah salah satu kertas yang berisi nomor ini dan duduk lah di bangku yang tertera dalam kertasmu….setelah itu, kami akan membagikan soal ujian tertulis…" ucap Ibiki lalu menunjukkan kertas dengan nomor.

"menulis….?kertas…?..." ucap Sai kebingungan.

"kertas ujiaaaannn…" kaget Sai yang begitu panic.

Setelah para peserta mengambil kertas ujian, mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah di tentukan dan para pengawas tetap terus mengawasi gerak gerik mereka.

"ahhhhaaa…..semuanya duduk berpencar…apa yang harus aku lakukan….?soal nya benar-benar tidak masuk akal dan sangat susah sekali…." pikir Sai yang berkeringat dingin.

"dia tertekan…tertekan…ini pasti ujian terburuk bagi Sai….." pikir Sakura tersenyum.

"ga…..gaswat…..aku tidak belajar sama sekali…..aku tidak mengerti soal ujian ini…..aku terlalu sibuk dengan latihan dan misi…..ini benar-benar gaswat….." pikir Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Na…Naruto-kun…." Ucap Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, menoleh ke samping kanan. "oh….kau Hinata…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"ayo berjuang bersama-sama…" ucap Hinata tersenyum malu-malu dengan muka memerah.

"ya…" ucap Naruto datar.

"baiklah….ada beberapa peraturan yang penting untuk ujian pertama ini….kalian tidak boleh bertanya, jadi dengarkan lah baik-baik…." Ucap Ibiki menjelaskan di depan peserta sambil menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis.

"aturan…?tidak boleh bertanya…?" pikir Karin.

"aturan yang pertama….kalian masing-masing akan di beri nilai 10 poin sebagai nilai awal…soal ujian semuanya ada 10 soal…setiap soal bernilai 1 poin…dan dalm tes ini akan ada system pengurangan poin…poin mu akan di kurangi satu kalau satu soal salah…kalau kalian menjawab salah tiga soal, maka kau memiliki 7 poin…" ucap Ibiki menjelaskan peraturannya.

"kalau semuanya salah, maka nilainya adalah 0 poin…." Pikir Sai sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"peraturan yang kedua….lulus atau gagal akan di tentukan…." Ucap Ibiki menjelaskan aturan selanjutnya.

Membuat semua para peserta terkejut. "tunggu sebentar…apa maksudmu nilai dari kelompok…?" ucap Sakura bertanya yang masih dalam keterkejutan.

"urusai…ada alasan tertentu dari system ini…diam dan dengarkan saja…." Ucap Ibiki memberi tahu.

"alasan…?" pikir Karin.

"kalau kalian sudah mengerti, berikutnya aturan yang terpenting…orang yang di anggap mencontek oleh pengawas ujian atau telah ketahuan melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan….setiap tindakan seperti itu akan mengurangi nilai awal kalian sebanyak 2 poin…." Ucap Ibiki memberi tahu aturan yang selanjutnya.

"hah…." Kaget salah seorang peserta yang di sebelah Sakura.

"dengan kata lain….mungkin akan ada yang akan di minta untuk mundur…tanpa menunggu hasil tes kalian….." ucap Ibiki lagi.

"ini berarti pengurangan poin…bukan hanya dari ujian tertulis…." Pikir Karin.

"ingatlah, orang yang menggunakan cara mencontek yang memalukan…akan mengakhiri dirinya sendiri…" ucap Ibiki.

"kami akan memperhatikan kalian setiap saat…" ucap salah seorang pengawas sambil tersenyum.

"kalau kalian ingin mencapai level Chunin…lakukan tes ini layaknya shinobi…" ucap Ubiki.

"tenang…benar…benar juga….selain Sai….Naruto dan aku baik-baik saja….Naruto itu cukup pintar…jadi walaupun Sai mendapat nilai 0 poin….dan kami bisa menutupinya…." Pikir Sakura menenangkan dirinya.

"lalu, kalau ada satu orang dalam kelompokmu yang mendapat 0 poin….ketiganya akan gagal…." Ucap Ibiki.

"hah…." Kaget Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

"apa katanya….?" Pikir Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"aku merasa ada aura yang membunuh….." pikir Sai yang berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedang bergetar berkeringat dingin.

"lalu peraturan terakhir akan di berikan empat puluh lima menit setelah di mulainya ujian…waktu ujian satu jam…..mulai…" ucap Ibiki setelah terdengar jam waktu menggema dan semua peserta sudah memulai ujian mereka.

"ini…jangan-jangan….berubah menjadi hal yang mengerikan….Sai….kumohon jangan sampai dapat nilai 0….." pikir Sakura.

"heh….semoga saja dia tidak gemetaran…." Pikir Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Naruto.

"ini gawat…apa yang harus aku lakukan….?" pikir Sai panic.

"begitu ya…tidak ada satu soal pun yang aku mengerti…." Pikir Sasuke yang tersenyum lepas.

"sial, kenapa soal nya seperti ini…." Pikir Menma yang juga tersenyum lepas.

"kalau hanya 10 dari 51 kelompok yang akan lulus…ini buruk kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai yang cukup….rasanya system ini mengundang kita untuk mencontek…" pikir Karin yang sedang mengangalisa.

"semoga saja Naruto dan Sai tidak panic untuk mencontek…tidak apa-apa…Naruto tidak lah sebodoh itu…..dan Sai….aku tahu itu….." pikir Sakura.

"kenapa bisa begini…..jangan panic, saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya lah….mencontek tanpa ketahuan…." Pikir Naruto yang berkeringat dingin.

"tidak…tidak….itu tidak bagus…aku tidak bisa menyeberangi jembatan berbahaya seperti itu…." Pikir Sai yang begitu gemetar dan berkeringat dingin.

"ini bukan lah ujian tertulis biasa…aku tahu tujuan sebenarnya adalah tes untuk melihat kemampuan dalam pengumpulan informasi dengan menggunakan jutsu secara tersembunyi untuk mencontek….dengan kata lain, maksud sebenarnya dari penguji itu adalah kalau mau mencontek jangan sampai memalukan….tapi lakukan seperti shinobi teladan tanpa ketahuan….kalau di lihat, mereka hanya memperbolehkan mencontek sebanyak 4 kali…karena peraturannya adalah satu kali ketahuan mencontek maka di kurangi 2 poin….dengan kata lain yang di ujikan adalah bagaimana caranya agar kita dapat mengumpulkan jawaban yang sebenarnya tanpa di ketahui oleh pengawas dan peraturan yang ada….ini akan menjadi kesalahan yang fatal jika aku tidak dapat melakukannya dengan benar….semoga saja Sai cepat sadar….tapi aku juga harus memikirkan diriku juga…. kenapa aku tetap saja tidak bisa melakukannya….." pikir Naruto yang berkeringat dingin sambil terus memperhatikan sekitarnya dan melirik ke arah Sai yang juga tengah panik.

"kalau tes ini adalah melihat kemampuan untuk mengumpulkan informasi….maka seharusnya ada seseorang di kelas ini yang tahu jawaban dari setiap soal…" pikir Sasuke yang memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Mulai terlihat para peserta melakukan aksi mereka dalam melaksanakan ujian. "Gaara juga sudah mulai…hmmmpp…aku mengandalkanmu Karasu…." Pikir Kankuro yang melihat Gaara sudah mulai beraksi dengan pasirnya.

"ya….bagus…Akamaru…selanjutnya soal no 4…." Gumam Kiba pada Akamaru.

"gugg…." Balas Akamaru yang berada di atas kepala Kiba.

"di lihat dari suara tulisan ini…urutan goresan….dan jumlah goresan….begitu ya…" gumam anak laki-laki yang memakai perban di kepalannya yang berasal dari Otogakure.

"yosh…beritahu aku…delapan ya…" gumam Shino pada serangganya.

"Lee, kalau kau bisa melihatnya ….pasang ikat kepalamu…." Gumam Tenten yang terus menulis lalu memainkan jarinya.

Lee yang tahu maksud Tenten, langsung memakai ikat kepalanya.

"sial….bagaimana ini….." pikir Sai yang berkeringat dingin dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lalu tiba dalam pikirannya untuk melukis seekor tikus sebagai pencari informasi dan memberitahukan pada dirinya.

"sialan aku sudah membuang banyak waktu….kalau begini, tidak ada cara lain, selain mencontek….ahhhh…..aku gunakan saja Sharingan ku…." Pikir Naruto yang berkeringat dingin begitu panic, namun tiba-tiba mendapat ide untuk menggunakan sharingan.

Namun sebelum ingin melakukannya ada yang memanggil Naruto. "Naruto-kun…aku akan memperlihatkan kertas ujian ku…." Gumam Hinata pada Naruto.

"hah….apa yang Hinata katakan…?kenapa dia mau melakukan itu…?apakah dia merencanakan sesuatu…?tapi Hinata bukan orang seperti itu…tidak , mungkin saja si anak yang membawa anjing itu sudah membujuknya untuk menjebakku….." pikir Naruto merasa curiga.

"Hinata…ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan…kenapa kau mau memperlihatkannya pada ku…?" gumam Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

"uhh….se…sebenarnya…aku…aku tidak mau kau gagal di ujian ini…." Jawab Hinata malu-malu, namun tidak dapat menatap pada Naruto. Saat ingin menatap Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya merasa malu-malu.

"soalnya…..hanya kita berdua belas saja yang ninja pemula…dan setelah ini sebanyak yang mengkhawatirkan…." Gumam Hinata.

"ahhhaaa…..jujur saja…aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mendapatkan bantuan dari siapa pun…apa lagi dari mu….tapi aku sedang kesulitan…arigatou….dan gomenasai sudah meragukan mu…." Gumam Naruto yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"ternyata…ini yang namanya keberuntungan…mau bagaimana lagi….jika aku tidak segera menyelesaikan dan sampai gagal…Sai atapun Sakura pasti akan kecewa….apa lagi Karin….sudah pasti itu….aku sangat beruntung ada di sebelah nya Hinata…." Pikir Naruto yang merasa lega.

Saat Naruto ingin melihat kertas ujian milik Hinata yang sedang di tunjukkan oleh Hinata, sebuah kunai melayang melewatinya. "ahhh…" kaget salah satu peserta yang ada di belakang Naruto.

Sai pun terkejut dan melepaskan jutsunya segera mengambil posisi awal dengan gemetar berkeringat dingin saking begitu paniknya. "sialan…apa aku ketahuan…?padahal aku baru saja ingin melihatnya…" pikir Naruto begitu panic.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?" bentak peserta yang duduk di belakang Naruto yang kertas ujiannya tertancap oleh kunai.

"5 kali ketahuan….kau gagal…." Ucap pengawas ujian yang tadi melempar kunai.

"tidak mungkin…" ucap peserta itu yang begitu shock.

"dua teman sekelompoknya juga keluar dari ruangan ujian ini…" ucap pengawas itu, lalu dua orang peserta dari teman peserta yang sudah ketahuan itu pun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan peserta yang masih dalam keadaan shock pun ikut keluar bersama teman-temannya.

"Nomor 23 gagal…nomor 43 dan nomor 27 gagal…." Ucap para pengawas.

"tidaaaaakkkk…" teriak peserta yang di giring keluar.

"hei..apa aku punya bukti kalau aku mencontek sebanyak 5 kali…?apa kalian benar-benar mengawasi orang sebanyak…." Bentak salah satu peserta yang tidak teriama, namun sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mendapatkan serangan dari pengawas itu.

"dengar…diantara para Chunin, kami adalah kelompok elit yang terpilih untuk mengawasi ujian ini…tidak ada satu pun gerakan kalian yang kami lewatkan…bisa di katakan, kekuatan ini adalah buktinya…" ucap pengawas itu yang membuat peserta dan semua peserta menjadi terdiam.

"Naruto-kun…cepat..lihat lah…" gumam Hinata pada Naruto yang baru saja melihat para peserta gugur satu persatu.

Saat ingin melihatnya, Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya terlebih dahulu dan melihat salah satu pengawas yang cukup dekat keberadaannya sedang mencatat. "Hinata…apa kau tidak mengerti…?" gumam Naruto yang tampaknya berubah pikiran.

"apa….?" gumam Hinata yang bingung.

"Ninja hebat seperti ku tidak akan pernah mencontek…." Gumam Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…tapi…" gumam Hinata yang melihat ke arah kertas ujian milik Naruto yang masih kosong.

"selain itu…kalau ketahuan…kau juga gawat kan…." gumam Naruto yang memberitahu.

"Naruto-kun…" pikir Hinata yang terkagum dengan ucapan Naruto yang begitu perduli dengannya.

"gomenasai…Naruto-kun…aku sudah melakukan hal yang seenaknya…" gumam Hinata yang mengerti.

"sudahlah…itu tidak apa-apa…." gumam Naruto.

"sialan…ini sudah terlanjur bilang begitu….apa yang harus aku lakukan….?aku benar-benar bodoh…seharusnya aku gunakan saja Sharingan ku…." Pikir Naruto.

Sakura terus menulis tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali, Sai yang sudah mengeluarkan jutsunya kembali dan terus menulis setelah mendapatkan informasi. Neji telah menggunakan Byakugannya untuk mencontek. Sasuke terus saja menulis karena telah menyalin semua gerakan dari peserta yang sedang menulis jawabannya. Menma tanpa hambatan terus menuliskan jawabannya karena sebagai anak dari Hokage sudah cukup mengetahui pembelajaran dan pengetahuan tentang Ninja. Karin terus menulis tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

"Sakura, sepertinya kau sudah selesai…aku mengakui kepintaran mu dan dahi lebar mu yang luar biasa…jadi berterima kasih lah pada ku…karena kau menjadi sasaran jutsu ini…..Ninpo Shintenshin No Jutsu…" pikir Ino yang tersenyum licik lalu menggunakan jutsunya.

"jadi Ino sudah menggunakan jutsu itu…" pikir Shikamaru yang meliaht Ino menggunakan jutsunya.

"tidak ada yang bisa menolak jutsu itu…" pikir Chouji yang juga melihat Ino menggunakan jutsunya.

"Sakura, aku mengambil alih kesadaran mu sebentar….aku harus segera mengingat jawabannya…aku juga harus memberikan jawaban ini untuk Shikamaru dan Chouji…" pikir Sakura yang sudah di kendalikan oleh Ino.

"nomor 59 gagal…nomor 33…nomor 9…." Ucap para pengawas.

"ini adalah kelompok yang ke 13 yang gagal…" pikir Kabuto yang terus memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"nomor 41 gagal…nomor 35…nomor 62 gagal…" ucap para pengawas.

"anak itu…dalam keributan ini dia masih setenang itu…sebagai pemula dia sangat mengagumkan…" pikir Ibiki yang melihat aksi Gaara

"sialan sudah 40 menit sejak ujian ini di mulai…tersisa 20 menit lagi…kenapa aku jadi seperti ini…seharusnya aku banyak membaca dan memulai mengurangi latihan ku serta misi ku yang sudah terlalu banyak….gaswat…aku harus berusaha mati-matian untuk menjawab soal ini…." Pikir Naruto yang mulai serius.

Setelah 45 menit berlangsung. "baik lah….kami sudah menyingkirkan sampah dengan bersih…oleh sebab itu kita akan pindah ke soal yang utama….sudah 45 menit sejak di mulainya ujian ini…yoshhhh…akan kita mulai dengan soal yang ke 10…" ucap Ibiki dengan lantang dan suara yang begitu keras.

"ini dia…tidak ada cara selain mempertaruhkan yang ini…." Pikir Sai yang mulai bergemetar kembali.

"hmmpp…mulai juga…" pikir Sasuke.

"rasanya aku ingin tahu itu…" pikir Menma.

"ini adalah penghalang terakhir…." Pikir Sakura.

"ini yang terakhir…." Pikir Karin.

"Kankuro, cepatlah kembali…kalau dia sudah memulai soal nomor 10 contekan mu sudah tidak berarti lagi…" pikir perempuan yang rambutnya di ikat 4.

"tapi sebelum itu…aku akan menambahkan beberapa aturan untuk soal yang terakhir ini…." Ucap Ibiki.

Salah seorang peserta yang bernama Kankuro masuk dengan di kawal oleh pengawas yang merupakan boneka nya. "kau beruntung…kegiatan main bonekamu tidak sia-sia…" ucap Ibiki.

"dia…dia tahu tentang Karasu…" pikir Kankuro yang mulai panic.

"sudah…duduklah…" ucap Ibiki. Lalu Kankuro kembali duduk pada tempatnya, namun sebelum sampai dia meletakkan sesuatu kepada meja teman perempuannya yang berambut pirang dengan 4 ikatan. "Temari ini…" ucapnya.

"akan ku jelaskan…ini adalah….peraturan yang membuat kalian putus asa…" ucap Ibiki.

Angin segar menghembus menerbangkan dedaunan hingga berguguran. "ya, tetapi…karena tidak ada bawahan jadi kita punya waktu luang ya…?" ucap Kakashi yang duduk bersama dengan rombongan Hayate dan Yamato, Kurenai, dan Asuma yang terlihat duduk santai di dalam ruangan tunggu.

"ya…..sebentar lagi kita akan mulai sibuk lagi…." Ucap Asuma sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"kenapa…?" tanya Yamato.

"pasti karena Ibiki…kan….?" ucap Hayate.

"ya….kudengar pengawas ujian pertama….tahun ini adalah Morino Ibiki…." Ucap Asuma, lalu membuang abu rokok dari rokoknya pada asbak rokok yang ada di sebelahnya.

"kalau begini, tes pertama saja sudah menyusahkan…." Pikir Hayate yang tampak cemas.

"si sadis yang mengerikan itu ya…." Ucap Kakashi.

"sadis….?" Gumam Kurenai yang kebingungan dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"Kurenai, kau Jounin baru, jadi tidak heran kalau kau tidak tahu…." Ucap Asuma menjelaskan.

"siapa sebenarnya dia…?" tanya Kurenai.

"dia adalah seorang professional…" jawab Yamato.

"professional….?dalam hal apa…?" tanya Kurenai.

"penyiksaan dan interogasi…." Jawab Asuma setelah menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"ya…walaupun dalam ujian ini tidak ada penyiksaan fisik….tapi dia pasti akan menggunakan keahlian interogasinya untuk menyiksa mereka secara psikologis….dia adalah Ketua Pasukan Anbu Konoha Bagian Penyiksaan Dan Interogasi….Morino Ibiki…." Ucap Asuma lagi.

Kembali dalam ujian Chunin tes tertulis, terlihat para peserta yang merasa tegang. "aturan yang membuat putus asa…?" pikir Sai dalam ketegangannya.

"pertama, kalian harus memilih ikut atau tidak dalam soal nomor 10 ini…." Ucap Ibiki pada peserta.

"hah…" kaget Sai.

"memilih ikut atau tidak…?" pikir Sasuke yang masih dalam kagetnya.

"oi…oi…jangan bercanda….kenapa harus pakai memilih segala…." Pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"apa, memilih..?apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami memilih untuk tidak ikut…?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan rambut yang di ikat 4 yang bernama Temari masih dalam kagetnya.

"jika kau memilih tidak ikut, maka nilaimu akan menjadi nol….dengan kata lain kau gagal…dan tentu saja, dua orang temannya akan ikut gagal juga…" jawab Ibiki.

"apa maksud nya ini…?" ucap beberapa peserta dalam kagetnya.

"kalau begitu, semuanya pasti akan memilih ikut….ini aneh…seolah-olah kita punya pilihan…." Ucap beberapa peserta yang merasa tidak terima dan keberatan.

"lalu aturan yang satu lagi…" ucap Ibiki.

"apa…satu lagi…?" pikir Sakura yang menambah keterkejutannya.

"yang benar saja…" pikir Karin dalam kagetnya.

"jika kau memilih ikut dan kemudian kau tidak mampu menjawab dengan benar, maka kau harus…kehilangan hak untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin selamanya…." Ucap Ibiki menambah tekanan dalam ruangan tersebut.

"peraturan konyol apa itu…?buktinya, ada banyak orang disini yang telah banyak sekali yang mengikuti ujian Chunin…." Bentak Kiba yang tidak menerima aturan tersebut.

"gugugug…" gonggong Akamaru yang ikut membantu Kiba.

"hmmpp…hahahahahahha….hahhahaha….kalian tidak beruntung…tahun ini, itu lah aturannya…sebagai gantinya, kalian masih punya kesempatan lain…." Ucap Ibiki setelah tertawa lepas, hingga membuat Kiba tersentak untuk sesaat.

"bagi yang tidak percaya diri….kau bisa memilih untuk tidak ikut dan ikut ujian lagi tahun depan….hahahahhahaha…." ucap Ibiki lagi lalu tertawa.

"mengerikan…." Pikir Sakura yang begitu cemas.

"kalau ada salah satu di antara tiga orang yang memilih tidak ikut…maka kedua temannya akan gagal…kalau memilih untuk ikut, tapi tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar…maka orang itu akan selamanya menjadi Genin….memilih yang manapun sama buruknya…pilihan seperti ini tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan tenang…." Pikir Karin dalam paniknya.

"sialan…." Pikir Sai dalam kepanikannya.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai…soal nomor 10 ini….bagi yang tidak ikut, silahkan angkat tangan…setelah nomor di bacakan keluarlah dari sini…." Ucap Ibiki.

Semua para peserta terlihat kebingungan, dan merasa dalam ketegangan. "sebenarnya ini soal seperti apa…?sial….kalau aku salah aku akan menjadi Genin selamanya…aku tidak mau itu…tapi kalau aku memilih tidak ikut…maka Naruto dan Sakura akan gagal…aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi…." Pikir Sai yang begitu panic.

"aku tidak akan mengangkat tangan…aku yakin masih bisa menjawab dengan benar…tapi…tapi Naruto dan Sai….kalian berbeda….lebih baik kalian tidak usah memikirkan aku lalu memilih tidak ikut dan mencoba lagi ujian berikutnya…" pikir Sakura yang melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sai.

"aku…aku…aku mundur…aku memilih tidak ikut…" ucap salah seorang peserta yang duduk di sebelah Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

"nomor 50 gagal…nomor 130…nomor 111 akan gagal juga…" ucap pengawas ujian.

"maafkan aku…Gennai…Inaho..sial…" ucap peserta itu dengan rasa kesalnya dan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"aku juga…."

"aku juga…"

"aku juga…" ucap para peserta satu persatu mengangkat tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan ujian tersebut.

"Naruto…Sai…kenapa kalian tidak mengangkat tangan…?mereka…." pikir Sakura yang teringat tentang masa lalu Naruto dan impian Sai.

"Sai selalu mengatakan satu hal saja untuk menjadi Ninja terhebat, sepanjang waktu seperti orang bodoh….dan Naruto yang terus berusaha tanpa kenal menyerah…aku tahu akan penderitaannya selama ini….aku tahu kalau dia yang mengatakan hal itu pada ku…maaf kan aku Naruto…Sai…sepertinya…aku tidak ingin mengancurkan impian kalian…." Pikir Sakura yang ingin mengangkat tangannya.

Sebelum Sakura menunjukkan tangannya. Naruto terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan lantang. Sakura, Karin, Sai, Sasuke, Menma, dan Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut terkaget dengan yang di lakukan Naruto. Dengan lantangnya Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menghantamkannya ke meja dengan keras.

"jangan meremehkan aku….aku tidak akan lari…aku akan ikut dalam permainan bodoh ini walaupun selamanya akan menjadi Genin…siapa yang perduli dengan semua itu..impian ku tidak akan pernah berubah…aku tidak akan pernah takut sekalipun…." Teriak Naruto dengan senyum senangnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto duduk kembali dengan melipat kedua tangannya. "dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kami…" pikir Sai dengan menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"percaya diri sekali…tapi jika tidak ada dia rasanya tidak akan seru…" pikir Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto…syukurlah…" pikir Menma tersenyum tipis.

"benar…dia memang tidak bisa di tebak…dasar…." Pikir Sakura tersenyum lega.

"hmmppp….tapi sejak kapan Naruto tersenyum…ya…?" pikir Karin yang tersenyum dengan pipi merona merah, lalu kebingungan karena Naruto tidak pernah tersenyum sama sekali.

"ku tanyakan sekali lagi…ini adalah pilihan seumur hidup…kalau mau berhenti…sekaranglah saatnya…" ucap Ibiki lagi.

"heh…aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku…itu adalah jalan ninja ku….lagi pula aku tahu maksudnya…ya setidak nya aku bisa lega setelah mengatakannya…." pikir Naruto datar lalu mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, terlihat para peserta tidak merasakan ketegangan lagi dengan senyum mereka, seolah perkataan Naruto adalah penyemangat bagi mereka.

"hmmppp…bocah yang menarik…jadi dia yang dikatakan memiliki impian yang sangat berbahaya….dia telah menghapus keraguan mereka dalam sekejap….78 orang…?ini lebih banyak dari dugaan ku…tidak akan ada bedanya…walaupun aku terus berusaha…" pikir Ibiki lalu melirik ke arah para pengawas ujian.

Semua para pengawas ujian hanya senyum mengangguk saja seolah mengerti dan mengatakan "iya" dan Ibiki pun merespon anggukan mereka dengan anggukannya.

"aku suka keputusan kalian….baiklah…semua yang ada disini…di ujian perta ini…kalian semua **LULUS** …" ucap Ibiki yang membuat semua para peserta tersentak kaget.

"hmppp…sudah aku duga…" pikir Naruto.

"hah…" kaget Sai yang tidak mengerti.

"tu…tunggu…apa maksudnya semua ini…?tiba-tiba kau meluluskan kami…bagaimana dengan soal nomor 10…?" tanya Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"sejak awal itu memang tidak ada…kalau di lihat, pilihan yang barusan itu lah soal nomor 10…" jawab Ibiki tersenyum lepas.

"tunggu…lalu, 9 pertanyaan yang itu untuk apa…?itu tidak berguna kan…?" tanya Temari.

"bukannya tidak berguna…tujuan dari ke 9 soal itu sudah terpenuhi…untuk menguji kemampuan dalam mengumpulkan informasi…." Jawab Ibiki.

"kemapuan dalam mengumpulkan informasi…?" ucap perempuan itu yang masih dalam kebingungan.

"pertama inti tes ini adalah system yang menetukan lulus atau gagal…berdasarkan keadaan keseluruhan kelompok, seperti yang ada di peraturan pertama…karena soal dalam tes ini bukan lah soal yang dapat di pecahkan oleh Genin seperti kita…dan untuk itu pastilah ada salah satu Chunin yang tahu semua jawabannya sebagai target untuk mencontek…" ucap Ibiki yang menjelaskan.

"apa…?begitukah..?" pikir Sai yang terkaget.

"menmukan orang itu saja sangat sulit..ya itu benar…" ucap beberapa peserta.

"ahhhhaaahahha….aku sudah menduganya…kalau tidak bisa menyadarinya, itu aneh kan…" ucap Sai yang sok tahu dengan gaya collnya.

"Naruto-kun keren…" pikir Hinata malu-malu.

"dia tidak menyadarinya…" pikir Menma yang sweetdrop melihat tingkah Sai.

"apa Naruto mengetahui semuanya…" pikir Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"dan mereka yang mencontek dengan bodoh pasti akan gagal…itu karena…yang di sebut informasi itu terkadang…lebih berharga dari nyawa…dalam misi atau medan perang…informasi adalah salah satu yang di perebutkan dengan taruhan nyawa…" ucap Ibiki yang melepaskan penutup kepalanya dan menunjukkan bekas luka di kepalanya.

Semua peserta menjadi terkaget, termasuk Naruto yang sedang mengorek telinganya jadi tersentak kaget.

"mengerikan, banyak sekali luka di kepalanya itu…" gumam Sasuke.

"benar-benar penyiksaan…" pikir Menma.

Sedangkan Sai hanya dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri, saking kagetnya melihat banyak bekas luka di kepala Ibiki.

"ketika informasi di kumpulkan dan di ketahui oleh pihak lawan…ada kemungkinan informasi itu sudah bukan yang sebenarnya…ingatlah ini…mendapatkan informasi yang tidak benar bisa mengakibatkan bencana bagi desa dan teman kalian…itu lah sebabnya….kami mendorong kalian untuk mencontek…untuk menguji kemampuan kalian dalam pengumpulan informasi…dan menyingkirkan mereka yang tidak bisa melakukannya dengan sukses…" ucap Ibiki menjelaskan.

"dan soal ke 10 itu adalah soal utama ujian pertama ini…." Ucap Ibiki lagi.

"hah…apa maksud mu…?" tanya Sakura.

"dalam suatu misi yang sangat berbahaya…memberi semangat pada teman-teman mu dan kemampuan untuk bertahan dalam kondisi apa pun…itulah kemampuan yang di perlukan untuk menjadi seorang ketua pasukan yang di sebut Chunin….mereka yang goyah dan menyerah…karena dia berpikir masih ada kesempatan lain..aku percaya orang bodoh seperti itu tidak memiliki tekad dan sama sekali tidak punya hak menjadi Chunin…..untuk kalian yang telah memilih ikut…ku akui kalian berhasil menjawab soal yang susah itu…kalian pasti bisa menghadapi penghalang dengan caramu sendiri…kalian telah melewati gerbang…..tes pertama ujian Chunin telah selesai….semoga kalian beruntung…." Ucap Ibiki yang tersenyum tipis.

"baiklah…doakan kami…berhasil…aku berhasil…yeah…" ucap Sai yang kegirangan.

"hehehhe…bocah yang menarik…" gumam Ibiki yang melihat tingkah Sai lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

Ibiki merasakan sesuatu yang akan datang, langsung menoleh ke arah jendela, dan sesuatu yang datang itu menerobos masuk hingga kaca jendela hancur berkeping-keping, dua kunai menacap di atas balkon untuk menahan lembaran kain yang lebar.

"dasar dia ini…." Pikir Ibiki yang melihat tingkah seseorang yang datang dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

"kalian semua…ini bukan waktunya untuk senang…..aku adalah penguji tes kedua….Mitarashi Anko…ayo kita pindah ke tahap selanjutnya…ikuti aku…" ucap seorang perempuan yang bernama Anko itu dengan teriakan semangatnya dan di belakangnya ada lembaran kain lebar yang terlihat dengan jelas bertuliskan **Ujian Chunin Tahap Kedua.**

Semua para peserta terdiam dengan tingkah penguji itu. "lihat dulu situasinya…" ucap Ibiki memberitahu.

Anko mendengar perkataan Ibiki, membuat wajahnya memerah merasa malu. "penguji ini…mirip seperti Sai…" pikir Sakura.

"78 orang…?Ibiki…kau masih menyisakan 26 kelompok…?tes pertama ini terlalu mudah…." Ucap Anko.

"kali ini…banyak calon yang berbakat…" ucap Ibiki.

"huh…sudahlah…dalam tes kedua nanti, aku akan mengurangi setengahnya…." Ucap Anko tersenyum licik.

"setengah…?' aku tidak sabar…rinciannya akan kuberikan besok…untuk tempatnya…tanyakan pada Senseimu tentang tempat dan waktunya…itu saja kalian boleh bubar…." Ucap Anko memberitahu dengan suara lantang dan eras.

Sore hari, di dalam ruangan kelas, terlihat Ibiki sedang mengambil kertas ujian satu persatu dari meja ke meja lainnya, hingga berhenti di satu meja dan mengambil kerta ujian itu dan betapa kagetnya melihat kertas ujian tersebut. "tidak ku sangka ada yang lulus dengan kertas kosong…..Uzumaki Naruto…bocah yang menarik….ya…kurasa dia pasti terlalu gugup hingga tidak bisa menjawabnya…hahahha…." Ucap Ibiki lalu tertawa lepas.

Esok harinya di suatu tempat, telah berkumpul para peserta yang lulus ujian tahap pertama. "tempat apa ini….?" Ucap Sai yang berdiri bersama dengan peserta lainnya, di hadapan hutan yang lebat dengan pohon yang besar dan di pagari oleh besi dan di kunci dengan beberapa gembok.

Yang bertuliskan **"Daerah Terlarang….Dilarang Masuk…"**

Para pengawas ujian tahap kedua hanya memperhatikan para peserta. "di sini adalah tempat untuk menuju tes kedua….Medan Latihan ke 44 di kenal juga sebagai Hutan Kematian…" ucap Anko.

"Hutan Kematian.." gumam Karin kebingungan.

"ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tempat ini…." Ucap Sakura merasa cemas.

"alasan tempat ini di sebut Hutan Kematian…kau akan mengetahuinya nanti….." ucap Anko memberi tahu.

"Hutan Kematian…kau akan mengetahuinya nanti…heh ancaman seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku…." Ucap Naruto datar dengan tampang membosankan.

"oh…benarkah…semangat yang bagus…" ucap Anko sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil kunai dari kantong peralatan senjatanya dan melemparkan kunainya ke arah Naruto yang hanya terlewati saja hingga menancap ke tanah.

Dengan kecepatan nya, Anko tiba di belakang Naruto. "bocah seperti mu pasti akan segera terbunuh…berlumuran darah merah yang ku suka…tampak nya aku jadi tertarik padamu…" ucap Anko yang menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan tangannya dan mengelap darah di pipi kirinya yang terluka dengan jari tangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto telah mempersiapkan kunai di tangan kirinya tepat berada di perut Anko siap untuk menusuk. Dengan hawa yang di rasakan oleh Anko, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan kunai dari balik baju lengan kirinya dan berbalik ke arah belakang siap untuk menusuk.

Sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang itu sudah ada di belakang Anko dan menyerahkan sebuah kunai dengan lidahnya yang panjang. "aku kembalikan…pisau kunai ini…." Ucap seseorang yang merupakan peserta dari ujian tahap kedua.

"arigatou…" ucap Anko yang tersenyum membunuh yang sama seperti raut wajah dari peserta itu. "tapi….jangan berdiri di belakang ku…kalau kau tidak ingin mati….." ucap Anko yang mengambil kunai dari lidah peserta itu.

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakan seperti itu…sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di belakang ku…." Ucap Naruto yang menarik kembali kunainya.

"ya…sifatku begitu saat melihat darah merah…selain itu, aku terpancing karena rambut berhargaku terpotong…." Ucap peserta itu yang berambut panjang dengan memakai topi kerucut.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata khawatir.

"maaf kan aku…" ucap peserta itu lalu kembali ke barisan para peserta lainnya.

"kenapa penguji itu…?jujur saja dia gila, yang ini juga…." Pikir Sakura, lalu di lewati oleh peserta yang membuat ulah tadi.

"orang itu, kenapa lidahnya panjang begitu…?" pikir Sai.

"sepertinya kali ini berkumpul orang yang haus darah…ini menyenangkan…." Ucap Anko sambil tersenyum senang.

"kau yang paling haus darah…." Pikir Sai yang melihat ke arah Anko.

"nah sebelum kita mulai ujian ini, aku akan membagikan ini pada kalian…" ucap Anko yang kembali pada tempatnya sambil menunjukkan lembaran kertas.

Semua para pseserta memperhatikan kertas yang di tunjuk oleh Anko. "ini formulir persetujuan, sebelum memulai ujian ini….kalian harus menandatangani ini…." Ucap Anko.

"untuk apa…" tanya Menma.

"mulai dari sini…pasti ada yang tewas…aku harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari kalian untuk itu….atau itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab ku….." jawab Anko yang membuat para peserta semakin tegang.

"baiklah…aku akan menjelaskan tes kedua ini…singkatnya kalian di tantang untuk bertahan hidup di hutan ini…." Ucap Anko menjelaskan.

"bertahan hidup…?tes yang merepotkan…" pikir Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan lembaran kerta ke belakang.

"pertama, aku akan menjelaskan tentang bentuk medan latihan ini…medan latihan ke 44 ini di kelilingi 44 gerbang masuk yang terkunci….ada sungai dan hutan serta sebuah menara di tangahnya…..jaraknya sekitar 10 km dari gerbang…dalam tempat ini, kau akan menjalani program bertahan hidup khusus…yang isinya adalah…pertempuran yang kan memperebutkan gulungan…" ucap Anko sambil menunjukkan sebuah peta dan memasukkan nya kembali kedalam kantong bajunya.

"gulungan…?" ucap salah satu peserta.

"ya…aku ingin kalian berjuang untuk mempertahankan dua gulungan, **Ten No Sho (Gulungan Surga)** dan **Chi No Sho (Gulungan Bumi)** …." Ucap Anko yang menunjukkan kedua gulungan.

Semua peserta tampak memperhatikan penjelasan dari Anko. "yang berhasil tes pertama adalah 26 team…setengah dari kalian…13 team mendapatkan Ten No Sho, dan setengah lainnya mendapatkan Chi No Sho…aku akan menyerahkan satu gulungan pada setiap team…singkatnya gulungan itu yang akan di perlombakan…" ucap Anko menjelaskan.

"lalu…syarat untuk lulusnya…?" tanya Sasuke.

"tiba di menara pusat dengan membawa kedua gulungan ini dengan anggota team yang lengkap…" jawab Anko.

"artinya…akan ada setengah dari kami yang pasti gagal…" ucap Sakura.

"kecuali sudah lewat waktunya…ujian kedua ini…batas waktunya adalah 120 jam…..akan selesai dalam 5 hari …" ucap Anko.

"5 hari…." Kaget Ino.

"apa yang akan kita makan…?" tanya Chouji dalam kagetnya.

"cari sendiri…hutan penuh dengan sumber makanan…makanannya sudah lebih dari cukup…" jawab Anko.

"namun, tetap lah berhati-hati pada binatang buas, serangga beracun, jamur beracun dan yang lain-lainnya…" ucap Kabuto.

"oh…tidak…" ucap Chouji mengeluh yang begitu kecewa.

"baka…itu sebabnya ujian ini di sebut ujian untuk bertahan hidup…." Ucap Ino.

"selain itu, menjadi kelompok yang akan lulus tampaknya agak sulit…" ucap Neji.

"jaraknya dari tempat tujuan dan hari yang di lewati….waktu istirahat pun menjadi sangat singkat….sepertinya cukup melelahkan…" ucap Lee dengan semangat dan giginya pun ikut bersinar.

"di tambah lagi, karena banyaknya lawan yang berkeliaran…tidur akan menjadi masalahnya…." Ucap Sasuke.

"ini benar-benar akan menjadi masalah…" ucap Menma.

"heh…..ini pekerjaan yang mudah….aku jadi semakin semangat…." Ucap Naruto yang tampak tersenyum sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"dengan kata lain, tidak hanya ada orang yang mati saat berusaha merebut gulungan…pasti ada orang yang tidak bisa bertahan hidup karena kerasnya medan…." Ucap Anko.

"kalau begitu, apa kita bisa menyerah di dalam…?" tanya Shikamaru.

"aturannya, kau tidak bisa menyerah di dalam….kau harus mengahabiskan waktu 5 hari di hutan…" jawab Anko.

"sudah aku duga….ini akan melelahkan..." ucap Shikamaru.

"selanjutnya, yang bisa membuatmu gagal…pertama, jika team tidak bisa datang ke menara dengan membawa gulungan sampai itu batas waktunya….kedua, jika team kalian kehilangan anggota atau jika ada anggota yang tidak mampu lagi…dan satu lagi…tidak boleh melihat isi gulungan…sebelum tiba di menara…." Ucap Anko.

"apa yang akan terjadi kalau melihat itu di jalan…?" tanya Menma.

"itu akan menjadi kejutan…" jawab Anko.

"hah…" ucap Menma merasa kecewa.

"sebagai seorang Chunin, kau harus berurusan dengan dokumen sangat rahasia…ini untuk menguji kepercayaan kalian…itu saja penjelasannya…aku akan menukar 3 formulir persetujuan dengan gulungan….setelah itu, pilih tempat masukmu, kemudian pintu akan di buka bersama-sama…..Nasihatku Yang Terakhir Adalah Jangan Mati…" ucap Anko lalu menghela nafasnya dan penuh penekanan saat ucapan di akhirnya.

Para peserta mendengar ucapan Anko menjadi mulai serius. Dan mulai bubar ke kelompok mereka masing masing menunggu gulungan itu berada di tangan mereka.

"begitu ya, untuk menutupi di mana gulungan yang di dapat setiap kelompok dan kita juga tidak tahu di antara mereka bertiga yang membawa gulungan itu….kalau kata Ibiki benar…kami mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengumpulkan informasi….semuanya adalah musuh…." Pikir Sasuke yang duduk di antara batu sambik mengisi kertas formulir tersebut.

"keputusan yang mereka buat sangat sulit…itu artinya akan ada yang saling membunuh…" pikir Menma yang berdiri sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil mengisi formulir pada lembaran kertas miliknya.

"sepertinya mereka sedikit memahami arti dari formulir itu…." Pikir Anko yang memperhatikan para peserta.

"hei…lihat siapa ini…si jidat lebar kan…ku pikir kau sudah pulang kerumah…aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau masih disini…." Ucap Ino yang bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji yang lagi makan sedang mengejek Sakura.

"ohhh…lihat siapa ini…si jelek Ino….mulai sekarang….aku, Sasuke dan Menma akan bersama-sama menjalani tes bertahan hidup selama 5 hari….tidak ada alasan untuk pulang…." Ucap Sakura yang membalas ejekan Ino.

"ahhh…aku tidak salah dengar ni….bukankah kalian akan jadi musuh….kelompok mu kan berbeda…." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengorek telinga dan Sai yang sedang celinga-celingu sambil senyum-senyum bodoh.

"apa…?" ucap Sakura kesal dan di balas oleh Ino. Mereka saling menatap kesal hingga tampak petir saling beradu di antara kedua mata mereka.

"jelek…"

"jidat lebar…"

"jelek…"

"jidat lebar…"

Shikamaru dan Chouji yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya dapat sweetdrop.

"Sakura…ini tidak boleh terjadi…jangan pentingkan dirimu sendiri…cepat pulang saja…" bentak Ino memperingati.

"aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan mu…" bentak Sakura lalu terlihat petir di kedua mata mereka yang merah.

"hmmmppp" ucap mereka lalu saling membuang muka mereka dan pergi saling menjauh.

"hei…kenapa mereka berdua selalu begitu…?" tanya Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"apa kau pikir aku peduli sama hal seperti itu…?" jawab Shikamaru.

"coba lihat…yang akan di isi di kertas ini hanya nama saja…kenapa sampai perlu mengambil banyak waktu…" ucap Sai yang melihat lembaran kertas miliknya.

"ahhh….aku jadi malas mengisinya…lagi pula siapa peduli dengan ini…hei…Hinata apa yang kau lakukan di sini…?" ucap Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil melihat lembaran kertasnya dan melihat Hinata sedang berdiri di sebuah pohon yang cukup membuatnya berteduh, lalu bertanya sambil menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun…eto…ano…." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata merasa malu dengan wajah merahnya.

"seperti biasa…dia itu aneh…" pikir Naruto datar.

"luka…" gumam Hinata yang melihat bekas luka pipi kiri Naruto.

"ano…." Ucap Hinata ingin mengambil sesuatu dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"sampai jumpa…" ucap Naruto yang pergi melewati Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" gumam Hinata yang sambil memegang sesuatu.

"sudah waktunya untuk menukarkan gulungan…" ucap pengawas ujian memberitahu para peserta.

Para peserta yang di beritahu pun langsung bersiap diri. Satu persatu masuk dengan team mereka dan mengambil gulungan tersebut.

"aku mau tahu berapa banyak team yang akan bertahan…" gumam Anko yang berdiri dengan tersenyum dan hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"baiklah….team yang sudah memiliki gulungan…pergilah ke pintu gerbang masing-masing…kita kan memulainya bersama dalam 30 menit…" teriak Anko bersemangat.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 16**

"bertahan hidup adalah keahlian kami…Hinata jangan terlihat lemah…." Ucap Kiba dengan semangat.

"ya…" ucap Hinata pelan.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 27**

"hidup atau mati….memang merepotkan tapi tidak ada jalan lain…kalau begini akan ku incar Naruto…" ucap Shikamaru.

"makanan ringannya, ada keripik kentang…kuenya…?" ucap Couji yang memerikasa barang bawaannya, sambil air liurnya terus mengeces.

"dasar kalian ini…" ucap Ino.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 12**

"yosh…aku tidak akan kalah….aku akan menghajar siapa pun yang mendekat…" ucap Sai dengna semangatnya sambil bergaya seperti petinju.

"heh….aku jadi semakin semangat…" ucap Naruto datar.

"hmmmppp…..tapi berhenti lah bertindak bodoh….dasar baka…" ucap Sakura yang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"go…gomenasai…aku terlalu bersemangat…." Ucap Naruto yang kepalanya benjol.

"me..mengerikan…Sakura sangat mengerikan…" pikir Sai dengan keringat dingin.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 11**

"aku tidak sabaran lagi…" ucap Menma dengan semangat.

"semoga saja aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto…" pikir Karin.

"heh….lebih baik di percepat saja…" ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 20**

"kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan misi kami…" ucap anak laki-laki yang kepalanya di tuutpi oleh perban yang tidak lain adalah ninja dari Otogakure.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 38**

Terlihat Kabuto bersama dengan dua orang rekannya.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 6**

"musuh menakutkan tapi, bersama Gaara selama 5 hari akan menakutkan juga…" pikir Kankuro yang bersama dengan Gaara dan Temari.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 15**

"target pertama, pemula…" ucap ninja botak yang memakai topi kerucut.

"karena di perbolehkan membunuh..ini akan sangat mudah…" ucap ninja yang berambut panjang dan memakai topi kerucut.

 **Pintu Dengan Nomor 41**

"Guy sensei, akan kulakukan yang terbaik….aku pasti berhasil…" ucap Lee dengan mata berapi-apinya yang bersama dengan Neji dan Tenten.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.30, salah satu pengawas ujian membuka gerbang dari gembok yang mengunci pintu tersebut hingga menjatuhkan rantai yang termasuk mengikat gembok-gembok tersebut.

Setelah jarum jam tipis bergerak menuju angka 12. "tes kedua ujian Chunin di mulai…" teriak Anko memberi tahu.

Semua pintu telah terbuka. Terlihat ninja dengan topi kerucut yang bersama kawannya yang memakai topi kerucut pula telah memasuki hutan kematian."cari bocah itu…" teriak ninja yang berambut panjang dengan topi kerucutnya.

"mereka bertiga, kan…?" ucap ninja berkepala botak itu dengan memakai topi kerucutnya.

"bagus ayo…" teriak Sai dengan semangatnya telah memasuki hutan kematian bersama Sakura dan Naruto.

"oke…ayo kita selesaikan…" teriak Menma dengan semangat nya telah memasuki hutan kematian bersama Sasuke dan Karin.

Sedangkan team Gaara yang bersama dengan Kankuro dan Temari telah melompati pohon ke pohon lain di dalam hutan kematian.

Terlihat Shikamaru bersama dengan Chouji dan Ino sedang melompati pohon-pohon di dalam hutan kematian.

"yeah….pertama, kita kan mencarinya.." ucap Kiba.

"bisakan…Hinata…?" tanya Kiba.

"ya…" ucap Hinata mengangguk. Lalu membuat handseal.

 **Byakugan**

Sedangkan di tempat jauh terlihat rombongan Lee yang bersama dengan Neji dan Tenten.

"pelan-pelan, Lee…kita baru saja mulai…." Ucap Neji.

"aku tahu itu, tapi….aku tidak bisa tinggal diam…siapa yang tahu musuh kuat sedang menunggu kita…" ucap Lee dengan semangatnya.

"bersemangat sekali…" ucap Neji.

Jauh dari tempat itu. Terlihat ketiga ninja Otogakure sedang melompati pohon demi pohon dalam hutan kematian. "seperti rencana, kita hanya punya satu target…" ucap anak laki-laki yang memakai penutup kepala dengan perbannya.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena ada banyak kesibukan akan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat…..**

 **Untuk pairnya susah di buat harem….**

 **Pair nya untuk Naruto itu sudah pasti dan belum tahu yang mana akan di gunain…**

 **Untuk chapter depannya tetap masih ada dan terus berlanjut….**

 **Tetap reviewnya para Reader's saran, komentar, dan kritikannya…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	27. Chapter 27

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 27 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Chouji….?" Tanya Ino yang mengendap-ngendap di pohon satu ke pohon lainnya bersama dengan Shikamau dan Chouji.

"istirahat sebentar…..aku lelah dan lapar….." jawab Chouji yang duduk lalu memakan keripiknya.

"apa kau bilang…?" ucap Ino yang menghampiri Chouji dengan rasa kesalnya.

"belum ada lima menit di mulai….." ucap Shikamaru yang juga menghampiri Chouji.

"tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku lapar…." Ucap Chouji yang tetap terus makan.

"kau ini, kalau kau bisa membawa makanan ringan, kau seharusnya membawa pisau kunai juga…." Ucap Ino dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Ino, sembunyi…." Ucap Shikamaru yang memberitahu dengan gaya seriusnya lalu mereka masuk kedalam rimbunan semak belukar dan pepohonan, terlihat Shikamaru tengah susah menarik Chouji yang sedang makan untuk bersembunyi.

Ketiga Genin dari desa luar telah tiba setelah rombongan Shikamaru bersembunyi dan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dengan melihat kesekelilingnya.

Shikamaru yang sedang memperhatikan ketiga Genin dari desa luar dari balik persembunyiannya, terkejut melihat bekas keripik milik Chouji yang terjatuh.

"gaswat…" pikir Shikamaru yang terkejut lalu memejamkan matanya, takut ketahuan.

Setelah anak berjenggot yang berada di tengah antara kawannya itu memberi tanda, dan kedua temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Rombongan Shikamaru sedang bertiarap menghindari musuh yang mengincar mereka dari balik persembunyian. "begini terus dalam lima hari, bisa gaswat…" pikir Shikamaru dengan tampang mengeluhnya.

Di tempat ketiga ninja Genin dari desa luar yang merupakan Genin yang tadi tiba di tempat Shikamaru telah sampai di tempat mereka menemukan mangsa untuk di jadikan target.

"menara adalah tujuan semua orang, kan…?jadi membuat jebakan disekitar menara adalah hal yang paling bagus….sebentar lagi, ya…?dimana mereka….?" Ucap Kiba pada Hinata dan Shino yang tanpa sadar kalau mereka telah di incar oleh kelompok Genin.

"dasar bocah, seperti minta di temukan di tempat terbuka seperti itu….." ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan garis coretan di muka yang berada di bawah matanya dengan lambang ikat kepala bergaris-garis.

"mereka merasakan kehadiran kita, tapi, sepertinya mereka belum tahu dimana kita…." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan penutup kepala yang juga di ikat kepalanya berlambangkan garis-garis yang berada di tengah antar kedua kawannya.

"apa yang terjadi…?kau pucat…" ucap dari anak laki-laki yang berada di tengah antara kawan-kawannya melihat keadaan temannya tidak normal dan terlihat sesuatu yang muncul di punggungnya.

"apa itu…?" ucap anak laki-laki yang di sebelah anak laki-laki yang berada di tengah itu dan terlihat sesuatu muncul hal yang sama seperti yang ada di punggung anak laki-laki yang memiliki coretan dibawah matanya.

"lintah terbang Konoha akan mendeteksi bau keringat dan panas tubuh, kemudian menyerang mangsanya secara berkelompok, kalau darahmu terhisap selama lima menit, kau akan pergi ke dunia lain…." Ucap Shino ynag melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh yang tidak lain adalah lintah, dan rombongan Shino telah mengalahkan lintah tersebut dengan kunai mereka, serta terlihat pula semua anak laki-laki yang merupakan Genin dari Amegakure telah kalah tak berdaya akibat dari serangan lintah dan jebakan yang telah di buat.

"dengan cara ini, kami akan memasang jebakan di tempat yang akan di gunakan musuh untuk melarikan diri…." Ucap Kiba dengan santainya.

"si….sial…." ucap anak laki-laki yang merupakan Genin dari Amegakure yang berusaha berdiri namun tersandung oleh jebakan hingga membuat nya terperangkap.

"satu team hilang…." Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum tipis. Hingga terdengar suara dari ketiga Genin itu dengan sangat keras sampai keluar batas wilayah ujian Chunin tahap kedua.

"sepertinya mereka sudah mulai…" ucap Anko tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan tersebut dari luar.

Di tempat rombongan Sasuke, Menma dan Karin sedang duduk sambil menyusun strategi. "kalau kita bertiga berpencar, jangan langsung percaya ketika bertemu kembali ada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, musuh akan menggunakan teknik perubahan untuk mendekat…." Ucap Sasuke pada Menma dan Karin.

"ya…" ucap Menma mengangguk.

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan…?" tanya Karin.

"kita buat sandi…." Jawab Sasuke.

"sandi…?" ucap Menma yang mulai mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"dengar, kalau sandi tidak benar, dengan rupanya seperti apapun…anggap dia musuh….dengar baik-baik, ini hanya kukatakan sekali….kau bertanya, **Lagu Ninja….Ninki…..jawabannya begini…..Kesempatan Untuk Bersembunyi Saat Dalam Keributan Besar-Besaran, Tempat Yang Tenang Bukan Berarti Tempat Persembunyian Rahasia, Sangat Penting Bagi Shinobi Untuk Mengetahui Waktu Yang Tepat, Waktu Ketika Musuh Lengah Dan Menurunkan Level Pertahannya** …itu saja…." Ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

"ok…" ucap Karin mengerti.

"itu sih sangat mudah…." Ucap Menma.

"aku yang akan membawa gulungannya…" ucap Sasuke yang berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah kita pergi…hah…" ucap Menma yang juga berdiri hendak pergi dan di ikuti oleh Karin namun tersentak kaget untuk sesaat karena sesuatu mengenai pipi kanannya.

"apa ini….?" Ucap Menma yang bingung.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang membuat pandangan mereka jadi buyar. "musuh baru…" ucap Sasuke yang tersentak kaget akibat angin kencang tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari mereka kepulan asap tebal mulai hilang dan terlihat ketiga orang ninja Genin yang memakai topi kerucut. "kalian pergilah ketempat lain, aku sendiri yang akan melawan mereka…" ucap ninja Genin yang berambut panjang dan memakai topi kerucut yang berada di tengah antara kedua temannya.

Sasuke yang telah melihat ketiga orang tersebut dari semak belukar dan berdiri untuk bergegas. "Karin…" ucap Sasuke yang melihat Karin berada di belakang.

"Sasuke-kun…." Ucap Karin lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"jangan mendekat, kata sandinya, **Lagu Ninja, Ninki** …." Ucap Sasuke waspada dan menjauh dari Karin sambil bertanya tentang kata sandi dengan mengacungkan senjata kunainya.

Karin yang mengerti maksud dari Sasuke langsung menjawab. "Kesempatan Untuk Bersembunyi Saat Dalam Keributan Besar-Besaran, Tempat Yang Tenang Bukan Berarti Tempat Persembunyian Rahasia, Sangat Penting Bagi Shinobi Untuk Mengetahui Waktu Yang Tepat, Waktu Ketika Musuh Lengah Dan Menurunkan Level Pertahanannya…" jawab Karin dengan mudahnya.

"bagus…." Ucap Sasuke.

"aduhhh…..sakit….kalian tidak apa-apa, kan…?" ucap Menma lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Menma-kun, tunggu, kata sandinya…?" ucap Karin lalu berbalik bertanya.

"aku tahu itu…" ucap Menma lalu mengatakan kata sandi yang sama seperti Karin.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah Menma. "hah…" kaget Menma melihat kunai itu ke arahnya, dengan cepat dapat dihindari.

"apa yang kau lakukan…?" tanya Menma dalam kagetnya.

"kali ini musuh bisa menghindari seranganku, ya…?" ucap Sasuke.

"apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke…?Menma sudah mengatakannya dengan benar…." tanya Karin kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"masalahnya bukan itu, tapi dia lupa satu hal…." Ucap Sasuke memberitahu.

"hah…" bingung Karin.

"tidak mungkin Menma dengan sangat bodohnya dapat melupakan satu hal kata, dan bertindak bodoh seperti itu, ia lupa mengatakan Persembunyian Rahasia, dan selain itu, gerakannya saat menghindari seranganku…itu jelas bukan gerakan Menma, tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya…." Ucap Sasuke yang mengetahui nya dalam sekejap.

Setelah Sasuke memberitahu semua itu, terlihat senyum terbesit di wajah Menma, senyum yang tidak biasanya dengan lidah yang di julurkan yang bukan khas dari dirinya. "sudah ketahuan…" ucap Menma lalu berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan menampakkan wujud aslinya yaitu seorang Genin berambut panjang dengan topi kerucutnya.

"tapi kenapa kau tahu kalau aku salah di bagian pengucapan itu, padahal tidak semua orang bisa tahu hanya sedetail itu…." Ucap ninja itu.

"aku tahu kau ada di bawah tanah, sambil mendengar pembicaraan kami, jadi kami sengaja membuat kata sandi seperti itu, lagi pula aku ini memang cerdas…." Ucap Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"begitu ya, jadi kau tidak lengah sedikit pun ya, rasanya akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang kuduga….." ucap ninja Genin itu yang melepaskan topi kerucutnya hingga terlihat ikat kepalanya yang berlambangkan Kusagakure sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati topi kerucutnya.

"orang itu….menyeramkan….lalu dimana Menma…?" pikir Karin yang melihat tingkah Genin dari Kusagakure itu.

Jauh dari mereka terlihat Menma yang terpental dan mengenai seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sai. "hah…dimana Karin dan Sasuke….?" Ucap Menma yang berusaha bangkit.

"adauhhh…. Sakitnya…." Ucap Sai yang kesakitan.

"be…besarnya….." ucap Menma yang melihat seeokor ular raksasa tepat dihadapannya.

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ular sebesar ini…" pikir Sai dalam kagetnya.

Ular raksasa itu mulai mendekati Menma dan Sai, lalu menyerang mereka. "di belakang…" pikir Menma yang tertangkap oleh ular raksasa itu dengan membelilitnya dengan sangat kuat.

"si…sial…." Ucap Menma lalu ular itu menelan Menma, namun sebelum ular itu menelan Menma ekor ular itu tertarik dan terlempar oleh tangan seseorang yang melemparkan ular tersebut hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Naruto…" ucap Menma yang melihat Naruto yang melakukannya.

"ahhhhhaaa…kau benar-benar sangat merepotkan Sai ….jika begini terus kita tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cepat…." Ucap Naruto datar yang datang menghampiri mereka bersama Sakura.

"dasar baka…." Ucap Sakura menjitak kepala Sai.

"go…gomenasai…" ucap Sai yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Menma-kun…" ucap Sakura yang datang menghampiri Menma.

Ular yang terpental cukup jauh, datang kembali dan menyerang ke arah mereka. "awas…." Ucap Naruto yang cukup keras dan mendorng Sakura ke tempat yang lebih aman dekat dengan Menma dan Sai.

"Narutooooo…" teriak Sakura yang melihat Naruto di telan oleh ular raksasa itu.

"hahahahha…..kau mau gulungan bumi milikku, kan….?itu karena kalian punya gulungan surga….." ucap Genin dari Kasugakure itu lalu menelan gulungannya sendiri.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai, pertempuran yang memperebutkan gulungan, dengan taruhan nyawa….." ucap nya setelah menelan gulungan miliknya dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

Sasuke dan Karin merasakan hawa membunuh dan tekanan chakra yang sangat mengerikan, seolah bayangan dalam pikiran mereka adalah kematian. Rasa kaget dan shock yang begitu sangat membuat mereka sulit untuk bernafas. "Genjutsu…." Gumam Sasuke lalu muntah dan terduduk lemas. "bukan…ini hanya hawa membunuh, apa yang terjadi…?hanya menatap matanya saja membuatku seperti melihat kematian, siapa sebenarnya dia….?Ka….rin…?" ucap Sasuke yang yang bernafas dengan susah dan kaget melihat Karin yang terlihat sangat menggigil ketakutan.

"gawat, kami tidak punya pilihan selain melarikan diri, kalau tidak kami akan…..mati…." pikir Sasuke yang melihat tatapan tajam nan membunuh dari ninja Genin Kusagakure.

"sialan…..ini semua gara-gara kamu….Menma….." teriak Sai yang lari di kejar oleh ular raksasa.

"kenapa salah Menma…..dia tidak salah…." Ucap Sakura yang membela Menma yang ikut di kejar oleh ular raksasa.

"gomenasai…..aku tidak tahu tentang ular itu….aku hanya terpisah oleh Sasuke dan Karin…." Ucap Menma yang juga di kejar oleh ular raksasa.

"Naruto….aku akan menyelamat kan mu…." Ucap Sai cukup keras yang berhenti di hadapan ular raksasa itu, namun lari kembali karena ketakutan.

"kyaaaa….dasar Sai baka…ku kira kau akan melawan ular raksasa itu…" ucap Sakura yang awalnya sudah lega, namun lari ketakutan lagi bahkan lebih kencang lagi karena Sai yang tampil sok keren, tapi tidak jadi.

"oi Menma, lakukan sesuatu, jangan lari terus…." Ucap Sai.

"aku sedang memikirkannya…" ucap Menma.

"sudah tidak bisa bergerak, ya….?" Ucap Genin itu dengan santainya.

"dia akan membunuhku, bergerak….bergerak….bergerak….bergerak…." pikir Sasuke yang gemetaran dengan rasa ketakutannya yang begitu sangat, lalu tangannya mulai perlahan menggapai kantong peralatan ninja miliknya dengan sangat gemetaran.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Sasuke berhasil mengambil kunai miliknya dan berusahan berdiri dengan rasa ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa. "sedikit lagi….bergeraklah…." pikir Sasuke.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tubuh seperti itu….?" Tanya Genin itu dengan santai namun tetap dengan hawa membunuhnya.

Sasuke yang merasakan hawa membunuh itu semakin gemetaran, seluruh tubuhnya begitu kaku tidak bisa bergerak. "aku tidak bisa bergerak…" pikir Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, dan tubuh yang kaku.

"jangan khawatir, akan kuselesaikan dalam hitungan detik, kau mungkin tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi….." ucap Genin Kusagakure itu yang terus berjalan mendekati mereka dengan kunai yang ada ditangan kanannya siap kapan pun di gunakan.

"padahal aku ingin kau menghiburku lebih lama lagi, sayang sekali…" ucapnya lalu berhenti di beberapa jarak antara dia dan Sasuke dan melemparkan kedua kunai miliknya ke arah Sasuke.

 **BRUSSHHHH…..**

"begitu ya…." Ucap Genin itu tersenyum tipis yang melihat bercak darah di tanah dan kunai miliknya tertancap di batang kayu pohon.

Suara gagak terdengar menambahkan keseraman wilayah hutan kematian, terlihat kedua orang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke dan Karin yang melarikan diri dari Genin itu. Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan berhasil melarikan diri dengan cara menancapkan kunai miliknya pada kaki paha kanannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Karin yang melihat Sasuke dengna kondosi sangat buruk.

"dia melukai dirinya sendiri, memang bukan mangsa yang biasa…" ucap Genin itu yang mulai senyum senangnya terbersit di wajahnya yang sangat menyeramkan.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Teriak seseorang dari tubuh ular raksasa dan tubuh ular raksasa itu hancur berkeping-keping hingga menyisakan kepala dan ekornya.

"cih….aku ini Shinobi yang hebat dan kuat dasar menjijikkan…." Ucap Naruto datar.

"Naruto-kun…." Ucap Sakura yang melihat Naruto telah terbebas dari dalam tubuh ular raksasa itu langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Naruto….hiks…hiks…ku pikir…hiks…hiks…kau kan mati….hiks…hiks…." ucap Sakura yang menangis di pelukan Naruto.

"sa….sakit…" gumam Naruto yang tepar karena di peluk Sakura sangat erat.

"itu karena kau yang terlalu erat memeluknya, padahal dia sudah selamat…." Ucap Sai.

"yokata….Naruto…." ucap Menma yang sangat senang.

"Sasuke-kun….kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Karin yang mulutnya lansung di tutup oleh tangan Sasuke.

"kalau kita tidak bergegas lari, dia akan menemukan kita di sini, bagaimana caranya…?bagaimana caranya lari….?" Pikir Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan.

"aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke, panik seperti ini…." Pikir Karin yang melihat Sasuke yang begitu ketakutan dan panik.

Tiba-tiba seekor ular raksasa muncul tidak jauh dari mereka. Dengan kaget dan paniknya Karin berusaha memberi tahu Sasuke yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan cara melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, ular….." ucap Karin memberitahu setelah melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Sasuke menoleh dan begitu kaget, melihat seekor ular raksasa sedang menyerang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"sial, aku sangat kaget melihat ular itu…." Gumam Sasuke yang telah menghindar dengan cara melompat dari pohon tempat ia beristirahat yang di serang oleh ular raksasa tersebut.

Setelah menyerang, namun tidak berhasil, ular raksasa itu membelilitkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pohon besar dan mulai menyerang Sasuke kembali.

Sasuke yang masih diudara, begitu kaget melihat ular raksasa itu terlihat seperti ninja Genin dari Kusagakure.

"jangan mendekat…." Teriak Sasuke yang begitu panik lalu melemparkan shuriken pada ular raksasa itu.

Setelah menjerit kesakitan, ular raksasa itu tumbang dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Namun Sasuke dan Karin begitu sangat kaget dengan sesuatu yang muncul dari tubuh ular raksasa itu.

"kalian jangan sampai lengah walau sedetik pun, mangsa selalu berusaha terus-menerus untuk lari, sebelum di mangsa…." Ucap seseorang yang tidak lain adalah seorang ninja Genin dari Kusagakure yang menjulurkan lidahnya nan tatapan tajam yang membunuh.

Tawa cekikikannya membuat mereka menjadi takut, dan semakin panik ketika melihat ninja Genin itu membelilit ke salah satu pohon yang dekat dengan ular raksasa itu layaknya ular yang merayap dan menyerang Sasuke.

Sebelum sampai, beberapa kunai telah menancap menghadang ninja Genin dari Kusagakure itu. Karin tampak terkejut dan melihat ke atas. "maaf ya Sasuke…." Ucap seseorang.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan seseorang itu langsung menoleh dan tidak lain adalah Menma yang berdiri sambil tersenyum sok keren di hadapan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Menma…." Ucap Karin yang terlihat senang akan kedatangan Menma.

"maaf aku terlambat….." ucap Menma lalu mengucapkan kata sandinya dengan lengkap tanpa ada kesalahan.

"tidak apa Menma, kau tepat waktu….." ucap Karin.

"hei, kita pergi, sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus di lakukan….." ucap seseorang yang duduk di atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"bukan kah dia memiliki gulungan, lebih baik kita ambil juga….dasar Naruto baka…." Ucap seseorang yang berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah Sai yang bersama dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"jangan terlalu serakah, dan aku tidak lah baka, dasar bakarayo….." ucap Naruto yang menjitak kepala Sai.

"kalian ini terlalu meributkan hal yang kecil….." ucap Sakura yang menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura…..kalian….." ucap Karin yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan mereka juga.

"cih, Naruto, aku tahu kau menolong kami agar terlihat keren, tapi, jangan diam saja, cepat lah, orang itu terlalu kuat….." teriak Sasuke memberitahu.

"siapa yang perduli dengan itu…." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

"jangan mengatakan yang seperti itu, Naruto, Sasuke Cuma mengkhawatirkan kita…." Ucap Sakura pada Naruto.

"Menma, cepat lah, jangan diam saja, dia sangat kuat…." Teriak Sasuke pada Menma.

"sepertinya kalian berhasil mengalahkan ular raksasa itu ya, ternyata anak dari Hokage memang sangat hebat…." Ucap Genin dari Kusagakure itu yang melirik ke arah Menma.

"bagaimana pun juga, badannya itu seperti ular, begitu ya, ternyata itu adalah perbuatannya…." Pikir Menma yang melihat ke arah Genin dari Kusagakure yang terlihat meliliti pohon seperti ular.

"walaupun, Menma dan Naruto sudah datang, tapi keadaannya tidak akan membaik, apa yang harus aku lakukan….?" pikir Sasuke dengan paniknya.

"hei, hei, hei, ternyata kau tertarik pada yang lemah saja, sekarang lawan aku Namikaze Menma yang sudah ada di sini, aku lah yang akan mengalahkanmu…." Teriak Menma sambil menunjuk ke arah Genin Kusagakure itu.

"gaswat, kalau begini terus, kami pasti akan mati, apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" pikir Sasuke yang kaget dengan perkataan Menma dan menambahkan kepanikan.

"Sasuke…" pikir Karin dan Sakura yang melihat kepanikan Sasuke.

"ini buruk, hanya ada satu jalan…" pikir Sasuke lalu melepaskan sharingannya.

"tunggu…." Ucap Sasuke.

"hmmm…." Genin Kusagakure yang kebingungan.

"hah…" gumam Menma yang bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"hah…." Gumam Sakura dan Karin yang kebingungan dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"apa yang ingin di lakukannya….?" Pikir Sai yang kebingungan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tanpa perduli dengan semua itu. "hei, kita harus pergi sekarang…." Ucap Naruto memberitahu.

"kalau gulungan ini yang kau mau, aku akan menyerahkannya, tapi, setelah kau mendapatkannya, segerahlah pergi dari sini…." Ucap Sasuke yang menunjukkan gulungan yang siap akan di serahkan.

"hah…" kaget Menma dan Sai dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"apa…?" kaget Karin dan Sakura dengan tindakan Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperdulikan semua itu.

"hei, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan…?kenapa kau memberikan gulungan itu kepada lawan….?" Ucap Menma.

"diam lah…" ucap Sasuke.

"apa…?" ucap Menma yang jadi kesal.

"aku mengerti, keputusan yang bagus, satu-satunya jalan agar tidak di mangsa oleh pemangsa adalah memberi umpan agar bisa melarikan diri, bukan…?" ucap Genin dari Kusagakure yang mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"ambillah…." Ucap Sasuke lalu melemparkan gulungan tersebut ke arah Genin dari Kusagakure.

Namun, sebelum gulungan itu jatuh ke tangan Genin itu, gulungannya telah di ambil oleh Menma. "kau, jangan mengganggu, apa kau tidak mengerti situasinya…?" bentak Sasuke yang dalam kepanikannya.

 **BUUKKKKKHHH…..**

"apa yang kau lakukan…?" teriak Sasuke yang menjauh dari Menma, karena Menma memukul Sasuke hingga mengeluarkan darah segar di balik bibirnya.

"aku sudah mengatakan sandinya dengan benar, dan itu bukan hal yang bisa di pastikan karena musuh pasti sudah mendengarnya dan menghapalnya dengan benar, tapi kau bukan lah Sasuke, kan…?" ucap Menma yang mengambil nafas beratnya sambil tertatih-tatih.

"Menma, apa maksud mu….?" Ucap Karin yan berbalik bertanya.

"Menma-kun…" gumam Sakura.

"baka, aku yang asli…." Ucap Sasuke.

"bohong, Sasuke yang kukenal bukanlah orang yang pengecut seperti itu, aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat dia, tapi, apa kau yakin dia akan membiarkan hidup kalau kita menyerahkan gulungan itu…?kaulah yang tidak tahu situasinya…." Ucap Menma yang tertatih-tatih.

"Menma, itu benar…" ucap Genin itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya nan tatapan tajamnya.

"gulungan itu, aku bisa membunuh kalian lalu merebutnya…." Ucapnya lalu melukai jempol tangan kanannya dengan cara menggigit dan mengoleskan pada tangan kirinya yang memilik tanda.

"jangan bercanda…." Teriak Menma lalu menyerang Genin itu.

"lari, Menma, hentikan…." Teriak Sasuke.

"sial, aku jadi tidak yakin lagi dengan mu Sasuke…" pikir Menma yang begitu kesal.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Ucap Genin itu lalu membuat handseal. Tiba-tiba angin kencang membuat pandangan mereka jadi terbuyarkna sesaat. Ketika Menma melihatnya muncul ular raksasa dan menyerang ke arah Menma.

"Menma…" teriak Karin khawatir.

Jauh dari tempat itu, di luar wilayah ujian tahap kedua. "ada tiga mayat…" ucap pengawas ujian yang memakai perban di hidungnya.

"ini di lakukan dengan Ninjutsu, kan…?" ucap pengawas ujian yang memakai kacamata.

"gawat, saat ini kita punya masalah, ini mengerikan, informasikan kepada Anko, penguji tes kedua ujian Chunin…" ucap pengawas yang memakai perban di hidungnya.

"baik…" ucap pengawas ujian yang memakai kacamata dan menghilang dari tempat.

Berada di tempat Anko yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil minum teh dan makan kue dango.

"kalau kau mau makan kue, kau harus punya sup kacang manis, ok….setelah aku makan ini, aku akan pergi ke menara lalu menunggu anak-anak itu, untuk kelompok yang hebat, pasti akan menyelesaikan ini dalam sehari, lambang Konoha selesai…" ucap Anko sambil tersenyum-senyum dan selesai memakan dangonya, ia pun melemparkan lidi bekas dango tersebut ke batang pohon yang terlihat lambang Konoha.

Muncul kepulan asap di hadapan Anko. "ada masalah, Anko-sama…" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari kepulan asa yang memakai pakaian pengawas ujian Chunin dengan berkacamata.

"hah, ada apa…?" tanya Anko.

"ada tiga mayat…" jawab pengaws ujian itu memberitahu.

"hah…" gumam Anko kebingungan.

"selain itu, mereka sangat aneh, sebaiknya, ikutlah dengan ku…" ucap pengawas ujian itu.

"aneh…?" gumam Anko yang kebingungan.

Telah sampai di tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh pengawas ujian tersebut. "setelah kami periksa, mereka dalah ninja dari desa Kusagakure yang terdaftar dalam ujian Chunin, tapi, seperti yang kau lihat…." Ucap salah seorang pengawas ujian itu.

"mereka tidak memiliki wajah…" ucap Anko.

"ya, wajahnya halus seperti telah mencair…" ucap pengawas yang memakai perban di hidungnya.

"tidak salah lagi, jutsu ini adalah milknya, kenapa dia ikut ujian ini…?" pikir Anko yang panik sambil memegang leher kirinya.

"perlihatkan padaku foto ketiga Ninja Kusagakure ini, ada di kartu identitasnya…." Ucap Anko pada salah satu pengawas ujian yang memakai kacamata.

"ya…" ucap pengawas ujian itu, lalu menunjukkan formulir tersebut.

"kita dalam masalah yang besar…" ucap Anko memberitahu.

"hah…."ucap mereka kebingungan.

"informasikan hal ini kepada Hokage-sama sekarang, minta izin untuk mengerahkan pasukan Anbu dua regu atau lebih ke hutan kematian, sekarang aku akan mengejar mereka, mengerti…" ucap Anko yang tampak begitu panik lalu memberi perintah.

"ya…." Ucap mereka lalu pergi.

"dia….dia datang ke desa Konoha….." pikir Anko yang tampak sangat gelisah.

Kembali ketempat pertarungan, terlihat Menma yang menarik nafas beratnya akibat keletihan dari pertarungan yang dia lakukan. "lucu, kau mangasa yang lucu…." Ucap Genin dari Kusagakure itu.

Lalu ekor ular raksasa itu menyerang Menma yang keletihan. "Menma…" teriak Sasuke, Karin, Sai, dan Sakura yang begitu panik.

Akibat serangan ular tersebut membuat Menma terhempas jauh dan mengenai batang pohon hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dan mulai terjatuh, dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh mulai berubah di mata Menma. "rasakan ini…" teriak Menma yang menendang kepala ular raksasa itu hingga membuat guncangan. Lalu kembali menyerang dengan tinjunya berkali-kali.

"Menma, Dia hilang kendali, tapi kenapa bisa sekuat itu…." Gumam Karin yang melihat kemampuan bertarung Menma.

"ini masih belum cukup…" teriak Menma lalu mengeluarkan Rasengan miliknya dan langsung menyerang ke arah ular raksasa itu.

Namun sebelum itu menenai, Menma terkena serang kobaran api yang di keluarkan oleh Genin dari Kusagakure itu. Hingga terjatuh dan mengenai ranting pohon besar.

"matanya itu, tidak salah lagi…." Gumam Genin dari Kusagakure.

"itukah, Menma…?" gumam Sasuke yang melihat pertarungan Menma yang terlihat luar biasa baginya.

"menarik sekali, selanjutnya kau, Sasuke-kun, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan…?" ucap Genin dari Kusagakure lalu menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat serangan itu, dan membuat dia tidak dapat melakukan. Tubuhnya yang kaku membuat dia tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. "Sasuke-kun…." Teriak Karin dan Sakura yang begitu panik.

 **BUKKHHHH….**

Sasuke, Karin, Sai, Sakura, dan Menma terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "oi, apa kau terluka…?pengecut…." ucap seseorang yang menghentikan laju serangan ular itu dengan satu tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu membuat nya terkejut. "Naruto…." Pikir Sasuke yang melihat seseorang itu ternyata Naruto, sambil mengingat masa lalunya ketika meremehkan Naruto.

"kurasa memang benar, pengecut sepertimu bukanlah Sasuke yang kukenal, lagi pula aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan semua ini, sungguh sangat merepotkan….." ucap Naruto, sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri dengan tampang datarnya.

"Naruto…" pikir Menma yang terkejut melihat Naruto yang menghadang laju ular raksasa itu.

"ini merupakan kesempatan…." Gumam Menma lalu menyerang ke arah Genin Kusagakure.

Namun sayang nya dapat di hindarai dengan mudah, dan lidahnya menjulur ke arah Menma hingga mengangkatnya. "si…sialan, lepaskan aku, ular bodoh…" teriak Menma memberontak, sedangkan Genin dari Kusagakure itu menarik Menma ke arah nya.

"aku tidak menyangka akan melawan Kyuubi secepat ini, tekad yang kuat mengakibat kan Kyuubi keluar dengan sendirinya…." Gumam Genin dari Kusagakure itu yang melihat perubahan Menma terlihat dari mata dan warnanya begitu juga dengan taringnya, lalu membuat mengangkat tangan dan memegangnya dengan kokoh, hingga terlihat bola api kecil seukuran kelereng muncul di setiap jarinya satu demi satu.

"perkembangan yang menarik…." Gumam nya lalu membuka baju yang menutupi daerah perut Menma dengan lidahnya.

"lihat, segelnya sampai muncul…." Ucapnya lagi, lalu siap mengarahkannya pada Menma.

 **Gogyou Fuuih**

 **AKKKKHHHHHH….**

Teriak Menma yang kesakitan akibat ulah dari Genin Kusagakure itu. Hembusan asap terlihat jelas dari perut Menma setelah tangan yang terlihat sinar bola keunguan itu mengarah ke perut Menma. Segel yang di miliki Menma pun terlihat jelas kini telah muncul beberapa segel baru di pinggiran segel tersebut.

Mata merah yang begitu tajam seperti mata rubah ekor Sembilan kini berubah menjadi mata biru terangnya, dan taringnya yang mencuat kini hilang, terlihat Menma begitu lemas dan tidak berdaya.

"12 Tahun sejak penyegelan Kyuubi itu, chakra Menma dan Kyuubi mulai selaras…." Pikir Genin dari Kusagakure itu yang ingin mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan milik Menma.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi Naruto telah mengambil Menma terlebih dahulu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan tanpa di sadari oleh mereka Naruto telah kembali di tempat rombongan Sai dan Sakura serta meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranting pohon besar itu.

"cih, dia ini benar-benar merepotkan saja, aku titip dia…." Ucap Naruto pada Sai dan Sakura, lalu kembali ketempat Karin. Sedangkan Sai dan Sakura hanya mengangguk saja.

"Naruto…." Gumam Karin melihat Naruto berada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam dalam kaget dan keterkejutannya, bukan saja dari kemampuan Naruto tapi kekalahan Menma yang dengan mudah.

"apa yang terjadi Sasuke….?" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam bisu dan kaku tubuhnya. "Sasuke…." Pikir Karin.

"Menma memang berbeda denganmu, Sasuke, Dia memang hebat, pintar, tapi dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya, karena dia bukanlah pengecut, benar begitu kan…?" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan Naruto…?" tanya Karin yang memandang Naruto dengan menitikkan air matanya begitu deras.

"ahhhhaaaa…..sudahlah…." ucap Naruto yang mengelus kepala Karin untuk menenangkannya.

"Otouto ku yang bodoh, kalau kau ingin membunuhku, dendam dan bencilah aku, jika kau ingin membawa aku kembali maka jadilah kuat dan hiduplah dalam penderitaan, melarikan diri, melarikan diri dan bertahan hidup dalam penderitaan…." Ingatan Sasuke berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya tentang masa lalunya.

"tidak…" ucap Sasuke dalam hatinya yang menentang bagian dirinya yang ketakutan.

"tampaknya darah keturunan Uchiha sudah mulai memanas…" pikir Genin dari Kusagakure itu yang melihat mata Sasuke telah berubah kembali menjadi mata Sharingan.

"akan ku uji sampai mana kekuatan mu yang sebenarnya…" pikir Genin Kusagaure itu sambil cekikikan.

Kepulan asap tebal muncul dan menghalangi pandangan mata, lalu menghilang dengan hembusan angin yang membuat daun beterbangan.

"Naruto, jaga Karin, dan jangan ikut campur pertarungan ini…." Ucap Sasuke yang telah kembali pada dirinya semula.

"ha'i…ha'i…..ha'i…..itu pun jika kau masih mampu, lagi pula dari awal aku tidak tertarik…" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"cih, seperti biasa kau selalu saja memasang tampang sialan mu itu…" ucap Sasuke. Lalu mulai berisap dengan kunai di tangan kanannya.

"aku harus hidup untuk membawa Nii-san ku, dan mengalahkan Naruto hingga membuat nya mengakui ku, itulah yang kupikir, tapi aku ini yang bodoh, Karin, Menma, bagaiman bisa aku berseiko mati di situasi ini, bisa mengalahkan Nii-san ku dan memuat Naruto mengakui ku…." Pikir Sassuke lalu melaju dengan kunai di mulutnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Angin kencang yang di buat oleh Genin dari Kusagakure hingga memunculkan kepulan debu yang bertebaran, tanpa menyerah sedikitpun Sasuke melompat ke udara dan menyerang langsung ke arah Genin Kusagakure itu.

Serang demi serangan dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Genin Kusagakure itu, melihat hal itu Sasuke lalu menyerangnya dengan tendangan, namun dapat di tangkis dengan mudah menggunakan tangannya. Dengan kecepatan mereka serangan fisik terus berlanjut dari tendangan, tinju, dan tangkisan. "aku melihatnya…." Pikir Sasuke yang terus meyerang.

Genin Kusagakure terus melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke yang terus memperhatikannya dengan mata Sharingan miliknya, menghindari serangan dari Genin Kusagakure. "aku bisa melihat gerakan mu…" ucap Sasuke lalu menyerang nya dengan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

 **BUARRRR**

Api besar menyebar dan menghilang, dari kepulan asap muncul Genin Kusagakure itu menyerang kembali, namun dapat di hindari oleh Sasuke dengan cara melompat ke belakang.

"hebat juga, kau membaca gerakan ku, lalu menyerang dengan tiba-tiba, kau bisa melihat gerakanku, kan…?" ucap Genin dari Kusagakure itu.

Jauh dari tempat pertarungan, terlihat Anko sedang melompati pohon demi pohon, lalu berhenti di satu pohon. "sudah mulai gelap, aku harus cepat menemukannya, kalau sudah gelap, aku yang akan rugi, tapi kenapa dia ada disini, dan apa tujuannya…..?baiklah, dia sudah datang ke desa ini, akan ku selesaikan sekarang juga…." Gumam Anko sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

Angin kencang menyerang ke arah Sasuke, dengan cepat dapat di hindari oleh Sasuke. Terlihat pohon besar hancur terkena angin kencang yang di hempaskan oleh Genin dari Kusagakure itu. Sasuke melompat ke salah satu pohon dan menyerang Genin itu dengan cara menjatuhkannya ke bawah. "rasakan ini…" teriak Sasuke.

 **BUUKKKKHHHHH…..**

 **BRAAAKKKKKK…**

Kepala Genin dari Kusagakure itu terhantam ke pohon besar hingga terlihat retakan yang luar biasa. Setelah melakukan itu Sasuke menjauh dari Genin itu.

"jutsu perubahan…." Ucap Sauke yang melihat Genin itu berubah menjadi lumpur.

Serangan kunai mengarah padanya dan membuatnya harus menghindarinya, lalu mengeluarkan tali kawat sebagai alat bergelantungan untuk menghindari serangan kunai itu. Setelah sampai di salah satu pohon, Genin Kusagakure itu langsung memukul pipi kanan Sasuke dan terus menyerangnya.

Sasuke yang menerima pukulan tersebut terkapar tidak berdaya, sedangkan Genin dari Kusagakure itu melangkahkan kakinya mengarah ke Sasuke.

"heh….kau terlalu lemah, Clan Uchiha menyedihkan, tidak apa-apa, saat ini aku hanya ingin bermain dengan mu sebelum kau kubunuh, seperti cacing….." ucap Genin Kusagakure itu dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan. Terlihat sesuatu yang menancap di baju Genin Kusagakure itu dan terjadi ledakan yang membuat nya terjatuh kesakitan. Dengan cepat Sasuke melompat dan menjauh darinya sambil menyerang.

Terlihat tali kawat itu mengarah pada Genin Kusagakure. "ini San No Tachi…" ucap Genin itu lalu terikat di salah satu pohon.

Katon Kyuuka No Jutsu

Ucap Sasuke seelah membentuk handseal. Lalu menyembur lah api dan mengarah pada Genin Kusagakure itu dari tali kawat yang mengikat Genin itu.

 **BLAAARRRRR…..**

 **KYAAAAAAAA…**

Jeritan kesakitan terdengar dari suara Genin Kusagakure itu. Setelah api mulai padam, Sasuke mulai mengambil nafas lega untuk menghirup udara.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura dan Karin menghampiri Sasuke.

"kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya Sakura.

Terlihat Sasuke sangat kelelahan. Namun belum selesai dengan acara istirahatnya harus di kejutkan oleh Genin Kusagakure itu yang mampu melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan tali kawat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Sakura, Karin dan Sasuke harus merasakan tekanan chakra yang mengerikan lagi. "tidak bisa bergerak…" gumam Sasuke yang begitu kaku dan berusaha menggerakkan kakinya.

"aku tidak menduga kalau kau sudah hebat menggunakan Sharingan, anggota Clan Uchiha memang hebat, sepertinya aku menginginkanmu…." Ucap Genin Kusagakure itu yang mampu selamat dari kobaran api jutsu milik Sasuke.

Teriakan Sasuke yang begitu ingin membuat dirinya mampu bergerak. "kau pasti Otoutonya, mata mu menunjukkan kalau kau memang punya kekuatan yang melebihi Itachi…." Ucap Genin Kusagakure itu.

"uooooooaaaahhhhhh….apa sudah selesai…?" ucap Naruto yang menguap panjang lebar.

"Naruto….jadi selama ini kau ketiduran…." Ucap Sai yang begitu keras.

"urusai….aku bosan melihat pertarungan yang membosankan itu…." Ucap Naruto yang menguap kembali lalu mengorek telinganya.

"pertarungan membosankan, dari mananya membosankan, sejujurnya aku mengakui kehebatan pertarungan itu…." Pikir Sai. "jadi karena itu kau sampai ketiduran, cih…kau benar-benar keterlaluan…." Ucap Sai yang sok cool.

"siapa kau sebenarnya…?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Genin Kusagakure itu.

"namaku adalah Orochimaru, kalau kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan ku, lewatilah ujian ini…." Ucap Genin Kusagakure itu yang wajahnya terlihat rusak dan menampilkan wajah lain sambil memegang gulungan.

"gulungannya…" gumam Karin yang melihat gulungan itu terbakar.

"kalahkan ketiga orang, anak buahku dari desa Oto…." Ucap Genin Kusagakure itu yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"apa yang kau bicarakan, kami tidak mau melihatmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya…" ucap Sakura membentak.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengambil gulungan itu…..?" tanya Karin membentak.

"hei gulungan ini milikku, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya…." Jawab Orochimaru.

"dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya…." Ucap Orochimaru membentuk handseal lalu kepalanya memanjang dan mengarah pada Sasuke.

 **TAPPP….**

Sebelum sampai menggigit leher Sasuke, sebuah tangan menangkap kepala orochimaru. "jadi kau yang bernama Orochimaru, kan…?" ucap sesosok yang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, hingga membuat Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, dan Sai terkejut.

"Na….Naruto…" gumam Karin yang melihat tatapan yang begitu tajam nan membunuh yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"bagaimana bisa…?" pikir Orochimaru lalu melepaskan diri dan kepalanya kembali seperti semula.

"kalian pergilah..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"hentikan Naruto, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan nya…." Teriak Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

Langkah kaki Naruto mulai terdengar melaju ke arah Orochimaru. "hentikan ini Naruto…." Terikan Karin yang berusaha menghentikan Naruto.

"Sai, bawa mereka jauh dari sini, jika tidak aku bisa membunuh kalian semua…." Ucap Naruto yang terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Orochimaru.

Sai yang melihat aura dan tekanan chakra Naruto begitu mengerikan, hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. "SAI…." Teriak Naruto yang membuat Sai tersadar.

"sialan….." Pikir Sai yang menahan kepalan tinjunya, lalu membawa Menma yang pingsan beserta Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin.

"kenapa kita harus pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian…." Berontak Karin yang pergi menjauh dari tempat itu bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto, dia bisa terbunuh…" berontak Sakura.

Sai yang membawa mereka dengan Bunshin dari tintanya, hanya dapat diam mendengar perkataan mereka namun tetap pergi membawa mereka yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

Kepala Orochimaru kembali memanjang dan mengarahkan ke Sasuke. Meskipun dapat di tangkap oleh Naruto, tetap saja leher Sasuke telah tergigit. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjerit kesakitan dan sebuah tanda muncul di leher Sasuke.

Setelah kepala Orochimaru kembali pada tempatnya dan merasakan kesakitan akibat kepalanya di tekan sangat keras oleh Naruto. "apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke….?" Teriak Sakura yang kesal dan melihat Sasuke merasakan kesakitan.

"heheheh….aku hanya memberinya hadiah perpisahan, Sasuke kau pasti akan mencari ku, mencari kekuatan, aku kagum dengan kekuatan mu…" ucap Orochimaru yang ingin pergi dengan cara menghilang secara perlahan dari pohon besar, namun belum selesai sebuah tendangan menghantam ke pipi kanan Orochimaru hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"hentikan Sai, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto…" teriak Karin dan Sakura yang terus memberontak sedangkan Sasuke terus menjerit kesakitan hingga membuatnya pingsan.

"cih, bocah ini ternyata kuat juga, aku pikir dia ini sangat lemah…" gumam Orochimaru yang meringis kesakitan, lalu berdiri kembali.

"jadi kau ya, Orochimaru yang telah menyakiti Yuji dan yang lainnya….?kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat….." ucap Naruto yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju Orochimaru.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan mu, kau hanya aib yang terbuangkan dan tidak layak untuk terlahirkan, ya, jika kau ingin segera mati, kemarilah…." Ucap Orochimaru dengan nada meremhkan dan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

 **BUAAAKKKHHHH…**

Pukulan mengenai telak di perut Orochimaru hingga menghantam pohon besar, masih belum sampai di sana. Rasengan telah siap mengenai tubuh belakang Orochimaru, namun dapat terhindarkan dengan angin yang di hembuskan sebagai pelindungnya.

"bagaimana bisa dia…?" pikir Orochimaru yang terkejut sekaligus meringis kesakitan.

"Yuji dan semuanya, tunggu lah, aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit kalian…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh yang kini matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan sekaligus aura yang pekat berwana hitam muncul dari tubuh Naruto, sambil terus melangkah ke arah Orochimaru.

 **To Be Continue…..**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena ada banyak kesibukan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan akan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat dan sebagai penebusannya minggu depan akan ada 2 chapter keluar….**

 **Untuk sifat Naruto yang sebenarnya itu penuh semangat dan ceria, namun beberapa hal membuat Naruto memilik sifat yang sulit di tebak, dibeberapa chapter sudah pasti banyak yang menjelaskan bagaimana Naruto memiliki perubahan sifat bukan hanya factor dari kedua orang tuanya ataupun beberapa orang yang mengacuhkan Naruto….**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto cukup ikuti saja dulu ceritanya, sebab di perkembangan Naruto itu sudah sangat kuat, dan jika Naruto terus berperan terlihat mencolok dari semua orang akan menjadi tidak menarik…..**

 **Dan untuk sekarang memang terfokus pada Naruto terlebih dahulu, belum untuk pair nya tapi itu sudah pasti kalau Naruto itu ada pairnya…**

 **Untuk chapter depannya tetap masih ada dan terus berlanjut….**

 **Mungkin hanya itu saja dulu, bagi para Reader's tolong tetap reviewnya saran, komentar, dan kritikannya sangat membantu…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	28. Chapter 28

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 28:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"jadi kau adalah Orochimaru…?" ucap Naruto yang terus melangkah dan berhenti sesaat di hadapan Orochimaru.

"apa mau mu dengan ku…?" tanya Orochimaru yang wajah kulitnya masih rusak dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"apa kau ingat dengan Yuji….?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

"hah…" Orochimaru merasa kebingungan dengan perkataan Naruto.

"apa kau tahu Torino, Akimi, Toara…?" tanya lagi Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"siapa mereka…?aku tidak tahu mereka…?" jawab Orochimaru dengan nada mengejek.

"jadi, kau lupa dengan mereka yang menjadi bahan percobaan…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh menambah tekanan chakra.

"bahan percobaan….?hahhh, aku baru ingat sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan bahan percobaanku, jadi, kau menemukan bahan percobaan itu ya, apa mereka mati atau masih hidup….?yaaa, aku sih tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan mereka, bahkan bila mereka sudah menghilang…." Ucap Orochimaru dengan wajah yang menyeramkan seolah mengejek dengan tekanan chakra yang meningkat.

"sialan kauuuuuuuu…" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

Lalu dalam kejapan mata, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunsin miliknya yang telah berkombinasi dengan Hiraisin. Orochimaru menjadi kaget melihat Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya dan bertambah kaget ketika Naruto telah berada di depannya dengan Rasengan berwarna hitam pekat siap meluncur mengenai tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Orochimaru langsung menunduk ke bawah, melihat hal itu Naruto langsung merubah serangannya dan mengarahkan ke bawah tepat dimana Orochimaru menghindar dengan cara menundukkan badannya ke bawah.

 **BUUAARRHHHH….**

Pijakan tanah kini berganti menjadi kawah kecil, dengan retakan di pinggirannya, terlihat Orochimaru yang terkena jutsu Naruto sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mundur menjauh dari Orochimaru.

Tubuh Orochimaru yang terkapar kini berubah menjadi ular kecil berwarna putih menyerang Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto membentuk handseal lalu menyemburkan api besar yang membakar ular-ular kecil itu.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan mu Orochimaru sialan…." Teriak Naruto lalu segera mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah kobaran api yang membakar ular kecil itu.

 **BUUUUAAARRRHHH….**

Seekor ular raksasa telah tumbang akibat tinju Naruto yang begitu kuat, masih belum sampai di sana, Naruto kembali membentuk handseal dan mengeluarkan percikan petir berwarna hitam di tangan kirinya dan mengarahkan pada Orochimaru yang keluar dari tubuh ular raksasa itu.

Dengan cepat Orochimaru segera menghindar dengan cara mundur kebelakang, meskipun terkena goresan di pipi kanannya hingga meneteskan darah. "sialan bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sekuat ini…?" pikir Orochimaru dalam kagetnya.

Bertambah kaget lagi Orochimaru bukan saja melihat kemampuan Naruto, akan tetapi melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan bagi dirinya. "ba…bagaimana bisa dia memiliknya…?Sharingan itu….?" Pikir Orochimaru dalam kagetnya yang melihat mata Naruto kini berubah menjadi Sharingan yang terus berputar lalu berhenti dan membentuk bintang dengan warna merah terang.

"hihihihih….hahahahhaha…..ini sangat luar biasa, jadi kau selama ini menyimpannya, NARUTO-KUN…" ucap Orochimaru yang begitu keras sambil cekikikan dengan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan.

"aku tidak akan memaaf kan mu, dasar sampah…." Ucap Naruto yang begitu keras, hingga membuat Orochimaru mendengarnya sambil cekikikan dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang menyeramkan.

"memaafkan ku…?aku tidak butuh hal itu, yang ku ingin kan adalah dirimu, aku semakin tertarik padamu, kau jauh lebih baik dari si Sasuke itu, kau adalah berlian dalam lautan dalam, kau sangat langka dan harus menjadi milikku, NARUTO-KUN…." Ucap Orochimaru.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan Orochimaru, rasa amarah, rasa sakit, dan dendam yang bergejolak, semua ingatan masa lalunya tentang teman lamanya terus bergentayangan, seolah menjadi suatu alasan baginya untuk membunuh Orochimaru. Aura pekat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya terus bertambah besar, serta matanya kini mengeluarkan darah di balik selaput matanya.

 **OOOOAAAARRRRHHHKKKKK….**

Teriakan yang begitu mencekam dan mengerikan dari raksasa berwarna hitam pekat dengan wajah seperti tengkorak dan tidak luput pula dengan tubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti tengkorak dengan setengah badan, bertanduk dua yang terpasang di kiri dan kanan yang muncul menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, pohon dan tumbuhan serta beberapa hewan yang berada di dekat sekitarnya ikut hangus menjadi abu akibat terkena aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti Naruto dan juga raksasa berwarna hitam pekat yang tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"apa-apaan ini….?semuanya berubah menjadi abu, yang benar saja…" Gumam Orochimaru yang terkejut dengan penglihatannya.

 **OOOOOOOAAAARRRRRHHHHKKKKK….**

 **BRAAAAKKKKKKKK….**

 **BUUUUUKKKKKK…..**

Teriakan yang sangat keras dari suara raksasa milik Naruto membuat angin yang begitu kencang, para hewan banyak lari ketakutan. Pohon telah berubah menjadi abu yang dibawa angin dan hewan yang tidak dapat melarikan diri ikut menjadi abu yang dibawa angin.

 **Kuchiyosen Sanju Rashomon**

Ucap Orochimaru setelah membentuk handseal, dan memunculkan 3 gerbang raksasa.

Tinju yang begitu keras mengarah pada Orochimaru dan meninggalkan kawah besar, ketiga gerbang yang muncul untuk melindunginya pun ikut hancur dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal, tubuh Orochimaru yang terkapar di tanah, akibat tinju raksasa itu kini berubah kembali menjadi ribuan ular kecil yang menyerang Naruto dan beberapa menyatu kembali menjadi Orochimaru.

Semua ular kecil yang menyerang Naruto kini telah hangus terbakar menjadi abu akibat hembusan nafas raksasa itu. Tampak Orochimaru yang berdiri dengan keadaan yang letih sedang berusaha berpikir. "bagaimana bisa dia memilikinya…?Susano'o bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di kuasai oleh seseorang yang memiliki mata yang bukan dari keturunan Uchiha…." Pikir Orochimaru dalam letihnya.

Terbersit senyum licik di wajahnya. "hehehe….aku semakin tertarik, akan kupastikan kau menjadi milikku, Naruto…." Gumam Orochimaru, lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya, muncul lah kepulan asap yang begitu tebal dan setelah menghilang, terlihatlah ular raksasayang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"oh, apa kau ingin segera aku makan, dasar bocah…." Bentak ular raksasa itu.

"tenanglah, Manda, kau bisa mendapatkannya yang lain…." Ucap Orochimaru.

"ahhkkhhhaahhaa….hhaahh…..hhaahh….sial rasanya panas dan menyakitkan…" gumam Naruto yang terduduk memuntahkan darah segar, terlihat pula darah segar mengalir di matanya.

Ketika Naruto menyadari raksasa itu, Naruto sangat kaget. Meskipun begitu Ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol raksasa yang belum bisa dia kuasai dengan sempurna.

"tampaknya, Naruto-kun, masih belum menyempurnakannya, hehehehe…..ini menjadi sempurna, aku pasti akan memiliknya…." Gumam Orochimaru dengan cekikikan yang menyeramkannya.

Raksasa itu tampak tenang ketika Naruto masih dalam keadaan yang sulit bagi dirinya, rasa kelelahan dan sakit yang luar biasa di terima Naruto akibat teknik yang belum pernah dia keluarkan sekali pun, membuatnya kesulitan, bahkan dalam pemulihan menjadi lambat.

Melihat ketenangan itu, Orochimaru menjadikannya kesempatan, dan menyerang Naruto. Manda langsung menggigit raksasa itu, tapi masih saja tampak tenang tanpa ada pergerakan sekalipun.

 **AAAARRRRRHHHHKKKKKK….**

Jeritan dari Manda yang melepaskan gigitannya, terus menjerit kesakitan dan terkelepar dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Tampak kobaran yang berbentuk api berwarna hitam membakar Manda, lalu menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tebal.

"yaaaa, tidak apa meski begitu, tidak jadi masalah…." Gumam Orochimaru.

 **Jagei Jubaku**

Ucapnya, lalu muncul ular berwarna putih dari kedua tangannya dan melilit Naruto, namun sayangnya sebelum mencapai tubuh Naruto kedua ular putih itu menjadi debu yang di bawa angin.

"sial, pertahannya sangat kuat, bukan saja dari luar melainkan dari dalam, selama raksasa itu ada, Naruto akan tetap tidak bisa di tembus…." Pikir Orochimaru.

"aahhhaaaa…..hhaahhh…..hhhaaahhh….tinggal sedikit lagi, aku pasti akan menghancurkannya…" gumam Naruto yang kembali memuntahkan darah segarnya. Lalu teriakan dari raksasa itu yang begitu besar di ikuti dengan tangannya menyerang ke arah Orochimaru.

"sial…" gumam Orochimaru yang begitu kaget dan berusaha menghindarinya dengan merubah bagian tubuhnya menjadi ular dan terus bergerak menjauh dari tangan raksasa itu.

"kurasa ini sia-sia saja, aku harus menggunakannya…." Pikir Orochimaru yang sudah terdesak dan tidak mampu melarikan diri, lalu berhenti dan menyiapkan jutsunya.

Tiba-tiba raksasa itu semakin mengecil dan menghilang, Naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan dan terus memuntahkan darah segarnya. "sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…." Gumam Naruto.

"aahhhhaaahhh….hhhaaahhh….hhhaaahh….aku pikir akan mati setelah melihat serangan tadi, tapi sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku…" ucap Orochimaru dalam keadaan letih dan merubah bagian tubuhnya kembali seperti semula sambil melangkah ke hadapan Naruto.

"hampir saja aku akan menggunakan Yamata No Jutsu, ini merupakan keberuntungan ku…." Pikir Orochimaru.

Sai terus berlari melompati pohon demi pohon sambil membawa Sakura, Karin, Menma, dan Sasuke dengan ke tiga bunshinnya.

"hentikan Sai, aku tidak ingin membiarkan Naruto sendirian…." Berontak Karin dengan tetesan air matanya.

"aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto…." Berontak Sakura dengan air matanya terus menetes.

Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua terus memberontak, hingga sampai di tempat yang cukup aman, dan menurun kan tubuh Menma yang keadaannya masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan tubuh Sasuke yang juga dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sai, kenapa kau lakukan ini….?seharusnya kita juga membawa Naruto…." Ucap Karin yang meneteskan air matanya.

"kau benar-benar jahat, Sai…." Ucap Sakura setelah menaruh tubuh Menma dan Sasuke dengan aman.

Mendegar suara kebisingan tersebut Menma terbangun. "dimana aku…?" gumam Menma.

"Menma, kamu baik-baik sajakan…?" ucap Sakura yang menghampiri Menma dan berbalik bertanya dengan ekpresi yang begitu khawatir.

"hmmmm, tunggu, bagaimana dengan Genin itu….?" Jawab Menma yang mengangguk, lalu berbalik bertanya setelah mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Semuanya tampak terdiam sesaat, melihat ekspresi itu dan keadaan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, membuatnya merasa mengerti akan semua kejadian tersebut.

"kita berhasil melarikan diri…" ucap Karin dengan perasaan gelisahnya.

"yokata, lalu dimana Naruto…?" ucap Menma yang merasa lega, lalu berbalik bertanya ketika melihat tidak ada Naruto di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto bertarung untuk menyelamatkan kita…." Ucap Sakura sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"apa…?maksudmu, Naruto menjadikan dirinya sebagai umpan…." Ucap Menma dalam kagetnya.

"hmmm…." Anggukan Karin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto…." Ucap Menma lalu berdiri dan hendak pergi.

Hendak melangkahkan kakinya, kedua tangan merangkul pundak Menma dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. "urusai, kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto…" teriak Sai yang menindih tubuh Menma sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Sai…?aku akan menyelamatkan Naruto….." bentak Menma yang berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sai yang begitu kuat.

"menyelamatkan Naruto…?yang benar saja, bahkan kau tidak pernah memperdulikannya, setelah kau mengetahui penderitaannya, jangan seolah-olah kau ingin mendapatkan posisimu sebagai seseorang yang dapat di maafkan olehnya dan kembali seperti semula, dasar baka…." Teriak Sai, yang membuat Menma terdiam.

"bukan seperti itu, aku tidak berpikir akan semudah itu, tapi, sebagai Nii-sannya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa di maafkan karena telah menyakitinya, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku menyelamatkannya, karena Naruto itu Otouto ku…." Ucap Menma dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"kalau begitu, cukup percaya saja, Naruto itu kuat dan aku tahu Naruto pasti akan kembali….." ucap Sai meyakinkan Menma dan Karin, serta Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sakura, Karin, dan Menma menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat. "tapi, aku masih tetap ingin menyelamatkan Naruto…" tangis Sakura. Sai pun ikut menangis mendengar perkataan Sakura bahkan lebih keras lagi, Karin dan Menma pun ikut menangis.

Setelah tangisan itu reda, mereka tampak kembali seperti biasa dan kini mulai merawat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan memburuk. "siapa sebenarnya Dia hingga bisa membuat Sasuke seperti ini…?" tanya Menma.

"Dia menyebut dirinya Orochimaru, aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi aku yakin Dia pasti sangat kuat…" jawab Sai.

"Orochimaru, Dia itu salah satu Legenda Sannin, bukan saja sangat kuat, Dia memang sangat kuat…." Ucap Menma yang merasa sangat gelisah.

"salah satu Legenda Sannin…?" ucap Sai yang agak kebingunan.

"itu artinya Dia setara dengan Jiraya…." Ucap Sakura yang mulai merasa kegelisahan.

"semoga saja Naruto selamat…." Gumam Karin yang berdo'a dengan perasaan gelisahnya.

"Sai, maaf aku tetap akan pergi, aku percaya dengan Naruto, tapi, jika lawannya Orochimaru yang setara dengann Jiraya sensei, aku harus membawanya meskipun taruhannya nyawaku sendiri…." Ucap Menma yang berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"yaaa, aku juga ingin pergi tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka, apa lagi Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan memburuk seperti ini….." ucap Sai.

"biarkan aku ikut, Menma…" ucap Karin dan Sakura bersama.

"oi…oi…oi…jika kalian pergi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Aku, apa kalian ingin menambah beban untuk Menma…" ucap Sai.

"Sakura, kau harusnya merawat Sasuke, jadi biarkan aku yang membawa Naruto…." Ucap Karin yang menyarankan Sakura dengan tatapan seram.

"ya, tapi kan Sasuke ada di team mu, jadi aku saja yang membawa Naruto…" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan seram.

"ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan team, Sakura, kau harusnya mengerti…." Ucap Karin yang mulai menunjukkan keseramannya.

"tidak, seharusnya kau yang mengerti, dasar Megane…." Ucap Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah seramnya.

"apa katamu, dahi lebar….?" Ucap Karin dengan wajah seramnya.

Melihat pertengkaran itu, Menma dan Sai hanya dapat menghela nafas beratnya. "terserah kalian…" ucap Menma.

"baik, kita putuskan saja dengan ini…." Ucap Sakura menyarankan.

"baik, mari kita lakukan…." ucap Karin menyetujui.

"yeeeee, aku menang…" teriak Sakura dengan gembira.

"sial, kenapa aku harus batu….." gumam Karin yang lesuh dengan kekalahannya.

"sialan Naruto semakin popular saja…" pikir Sai dengan air matanya yang menyedihkan.

Kembali di tempat pertarungan Naruto melawan Orochimaru. Naruto sudah begitun kelelahan akibat penggunaan Susano'o tanpa kendali penuh. Sedangkan Orochimaru yang juga sudah kelelahan akibat serangan dan pertahanan mutlak milik Naruto, mulai membalikkan keadaan.

"ikutlah bersama ku Naruto, kau pasti akan memiliki semua yang kau inginkan…" ucap Orochimaru yang terus melangkahkan kakinya kehadapan Naruto.

Dengan perasaan waspada, Orochimaru menjaga jarak untuk berhenti di beberapa jarak dan memanjangkan lehernya. Kepala Orochimaru terus melaju ke arah Naruto, sesaat sebelum ingin menggigit leher Naruto, tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak dan menerima menolak perintah darinya.

Darah terlihat mengucur kembali dari kedua mata Naruto. "a..apa ini…?" pikir Orochimaru yang terjatuh ke tanah.

 **Kotoamatsukami**

Gumam Naruto, lalu Orochimaru yang terkapar tidak berdaya di tanah kembali seperti semula, dan menempelkan senjata kunai ke lehernya sendiri.

Di dalam kesadaran Orochimaru, rasa ketakutan, membuat tubuhnya begitu gemetar. Hanya tinggal menggoreskan ujung kunai dan menusukkan ke lehernya sudah membuatnya pasti terbunuh. Matanya membulat lebar dengan perasaan yang begitu ketakutan.

"ahhhaaahhhaaa…..hhhaaaahhh…..hhhaaahhh…." suara nafas Naruto begitu berat, rasa kelelahan dan sakit yang luar biasa diemban tubuhnya. Matanya kini berkunang-kunang, begitu juga dengan kesadaran.

"tinggal sedikit lagi, bertahanlah, kumohon…" pikir Naruto dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Darah mulai mengalir di kulit leher Orochimaru, akibat ujung kunai mulai masuk secara perlahan, rasa ketakutan didalam kesadarannya, membuatnya tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Hanya tinggal waktu yang menentukan pertarungan tersebut, stamina Naruto atau keberuntungan Orochimaru yang akan menyelesaikan pertarungan tersebut.

"sia…lan…" gumam Naruto lalu terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"ahhhhaaaa….hhhaaahhh…..hhhhaaaahhh…..bocah sialan, dia bahkan dapat menggunakan Kotoamatsukami, yaaa, tidak jadi masalah selama aku bisa membawanya…" ucap Orochimaru yang begitu keletihan, lalu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang letih menuju Naruto untuk di bawa, namun pemikiran Orochimaru berubah dan menghilang masuk kedalam tanah.

Setelah menghilangnya Orochimaru dengan masuk ke dalam tanah. Menma dan Sakura tiba di tempat pertarungan mereka sebelumnya, yang melawan Genin dari Kusagakure yang ternyata adalah Orochimaru. Menma dan Sakura begitu kaget melihat tempat itu telah berubah menjadi tanah tandus tanpa adanya pepohonan atau pun rerumputan bahkan hewan terkcil pun.

"a..apa…ini….?" gumam Sakura dalam kagetnya.

"ku…kurasa kita salah tempat…." Ucap Menma dalam kagetnya.

"y..ya…" ucap Sakura yang menyetujui. Sebelum beranjak pergi dari tempat mereka melihat Naruto yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri, dengan cepat Sakura menghampirinya dan memanggil Menma.

"Naruto…." Ucap Sakura yang begitu khawatir langsung memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

Mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, Menma langsung datang menghampiri nya dan melihat Naruto dalam keadaan yang memburuk.

"cih, bagaiman bisa ini terjadi….?" Gumam Menma yang menitikkan air matanya. Menma dan Sakura segera membawa Naruto ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Hari menjelang malam, Anko terus melompati pohon demi pohon dengan perasaan gelisah, dan berhenti di satu pohon. "lama tidak bertemu, Anko…." Ucap sesosok wajah di balik pohon besar menatap Anko dengan senyum liciknya.

"kau ninja tingkat S yang masuk dalam daftar orang berbahaya yang paling di cari, aku harus menghentikanmu walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku, itu adalah tugas dari mantan bawahanmu, yang kupelajari dari mu, benar kan Orochimaru….?" Ucap Anko dengan senjatanya siap di hujamkan kapan saja.

"kau tidak akan bisa…" ucap sesosok itu yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru yang telah kembali pulih.

Anko langsung menghujamkan senjatanya berupa jarum ke arah Orochimaru, dengan cepat lidah Orochimaru langsung memanjang dan menyerang Anko. Dengan cepat pula Anko menghindarinya. Masih belum menyerah, lidah Orochimaru terus mengarah pada Anko dan berhasil mengikat lengan kanan Anko, senjata berupa jarum kini terlepas dari tangan Anko. Lidah Orochimaru menarik lengan kanan Anko, dengan cepat Anko langsung mengembalikan keseimbangannya.

 **Senei Jashu**

Ucap Anko lalu keluarlah ketiga ular di balik lengan kirinya dan menyerang Orochimaru. "tidak akan kulepaskan…" teriak Anko lalu menariknya.

 **BUUUAARRR….**

Debu yang tebal dan menghilang terlihat Orochimaru ditarik dan di hantamkan ke pohon besar. Lalu langsung menyerang dengan kunai nya ke arah Orochimaru dan menyerang tangan kanan Orochimaru dengan kunai yang di tahan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"aku menangkap mu…" ucap Anko dengan rasa senangnya.

"Orochimaru aku pinjam tanganmu…" ucap Anko lalu menghubungkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kirinya Orochimaru, lalu membentuk handseal.

"segel tangan ini…." Gumam Orochimaru dalam kagetnya.

"benar, kau dan aku akan mati di sini…." Ucap Anko.

 **Ninpou Soujasosai No**

Ucap Anko menyebutkan jutsunya. "kau mau bunuh diri…?" ucap Orochimaru, lalu muncul di belakang Anko lewat pohon besar yang tidak jauh darinya.

"jutsu perubahan…" ucap Orochimaru lagi sambil mengambil wajah rusak yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Dan Anko terkejut saat melihat Orochimaru yang dihadapannya berubah menjadi lumpur.

"hahahhahha….kau adalah Jonin khusus di desa, kau hanya menggunakan jutsu terlarang yang ku ajarkan…" ucap Orochimaru dengan tawanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Orochimaru, Anko menyerang Orochimaru dengna kunainya.

"itu tidak mungkin berhasil…" ucap Orochimaru, lalu dengan handsealnya mampu menekan Anko.

Anko yang di tekan tidak dapat berkutik, bahkan bergerak sekalipun, kunai yang di tangannya kini terjatuh menancap. Orochimaru melangkah ke hadapan Anko.

"kenapa kau datang sekarang…?" tanya Anko yang terus berusaha untuk bergerak.

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, tapi kau sangat dingin…" ucap Orochimaru yang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Anko.

"apa kau datang ingin membunuh Hokage-sama…?" tanya Anko lagi.

"tidak, jumlah anak buahku belum cukup untuk itu, aku datang karena aku mau mengambil ninja berbakat dari desa ini…" jawab Orochimaru.

Anko yang merasakan kesakitan di bahu kirinya hanya dapat terduduk lemas menahan rasa sakit itu. "baru saja, aku memberikan Dia segel yang sama denganmu, tapi aku menemukan anak yang jauh lebih menyenangkan, aku sangat menginkannya…" ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa cekikikannya.

"selalu saja egois, anak itu pasti akan mati…" ucap Anko.

"kemungkinannya dia bisa bertahan adalah 1:10, tapi mungkin saja Dia bisa bertahan sama seperti mu, yaaa, kalau pun tidak aku juga tidak perduli, karena ada seorang anak yang jauh lebih baik dari itu…" ucap Orochimaru.

"kau sangat tertarik dengan anak ini, ya…?" ucap Anko.

"kau cemburu, hei, apa kau masih dendam padaku karena kau kubuang begitu saja, berbeda denganmu, anak ini sangat berbakat, karena dia adalah keturunan Clan Uchiha, dia juga tampan, lalu berikutnya tubuhnya yang akan menjadi pewaris berikutnya, kalau anak itu bisa bertahan, itu akan menarik sekali, tapi ada seorang anak yang jauh lebih menarik, bukan dari keturunan Clan Uchiha melainkan Clan Uzumaki, tidak lebih tepatnya, Clan Namikaze, ooohhhhh…..benar-benar sangat mengagumkan, pastikan untuk tidak menghentikan tes ini, ada tiga orang anak buahku juga ikut ujian ini, aku akan menikmatinya, kalau kau mau mengacaukan kesenanganku, anggap saja Desa Konoha akan berakhir…." Ucap Orochimaru yang menghilang dalam kelebatannya.

Anko yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru hanya dapat duduk terdiam dalam keheningan malam.

Aliran sungai yang tenang, terlihat ketiga orang sedang santai di salah satu pohon besar.

"kita sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah hari untuk mencari makanan dan air dan sekarang ini sebagian team pasti sedang beristirahat, sesuai rencana, waktunya mengincar mereka, kita bertiga berpencar sambil mengawasi daerah sekitar, walaupun bertemu team lain atau tidak, kita harus kembali ke tempat ini, mengerti…" ucap Neji yang memainkan kunainya lalu melemparkan ke tanah hingga menancap.

"ok…" ucap Tenten sambil meminun airnya.

"roger…" ucap Lee dengan santai.

"yosh, berpencar…" ucap Neji memberi perintah, lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Malam hari yang tenang di dalam akar berbentuk gua yang besar dari salah satu pohon yang besar. "nafasnya sudah mulai teratur, tapi demamnya masih tinggi…" ucap Sakura yang memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"keadaan Naruto, masih belum membaik juga…." Ucap Sakura yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"hei, kau seharusnya merawat Sasuke saja…" ucap Karin dengan tatapan seram.

"heh….siapa yang perduli dengan itu, aku akan merawat mereka berdua…" ucap Sakura dengan tatapan seram.

Menma dan Sai hanya dapat mengehela nafas beratnya, melihat perkelahian mereka berdua.

"mulai sekarang aku harus melindungi Naruto…." Pikir Sakura dengan serius.

"aku harus bisa berguna di pertempuran..." pikir Karin dengan serius.

Di bebatuan besar dengan rerumputan menghijau di terpa kegelapan di malam hari yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan bersinar. Anko yang duduk di salah satu batu besar sambil membalut tangan kirinya dengan perban, setelah itu menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"aku harus memberi tahu ini pada Hokage-sama…" pikir Anko lalu berdiri dan berjalan hendak pergi.

Berjalan melangkahkan kakinya lalu berhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Terlihat seekor Harimau yang keluar dari balik semak belukar datang menuju Anko.

"sial disaat seperti ini…" gumam Anko, lalu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seekor Harimau lagi datang ke arahnya.

Harimau besar itu mulai mengaum dan menyerang Anko, namun sesuatu mengenai harimau besar itu hingga jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"ini kan Kanashibari No Jutsu…" gumam Anko.

"jadi kau disini Anko…" ucap salah satu Anbu yang berada di pohon besar. Kedua Anbu itu melompat dan mendarat di hadapan Anko.

"sebagai anggota Anbu kau telat…" ucap Anko.

"jangan berkata begitu…" ucap salah satu Anbu.

Tiba-tiba, Anko menjerit kesakitan. "kau tidak apa-apa…?" tanya salah satu Anbu itu.

"hah…ini….segelnya muncul….mungkinkah…Orochimaru…." ucap salah satu Anbu yang melihat tanda segel di balik bahu kiri Anko.

"apa…benarkah…?" ucap salah satu Anbu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Anko.

"kalau begini, aku akan membawamu ketempat Hokage-sama…" ucap Anbu yang duduk di hadapan Anko.

"tidak, bawa aku ke menara saja…" ucap Anko.

"apa yang kau katakana…?saat ini Orochimaru ada di desa, keadaan darurat harus dikeluarkan, ini lebih mendesak dibandingkan ujian itu…" ucap Anbu yang berdiri.

"aku tahu, jadi, aku akan menceritakan semuanya dan tolong panggil Hokage-sama juga…" ucap anko.

Di tempat Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Menma. Mereka tertidur pulas, tanpa ada penjagaan sama sekali. Tidak jauh dari mereka ketiga ninja luar tengah memperhatikan mereka dari balik pepohonan.

"hhahahha…ketemu, seperti perintah Orochimaru-sama, kita serang mereka saat pagi nanti, targetnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan anak dari Yondaime Hokage…." Ucap Genin dari Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"kalau ada yang mengganggu, kita bunuh saja mereka, benar kan….?" ucap Genin dari Otogakure yang berambut hitam dengan di kedua pipinya ada lempengan besi.

"ya…" ucap Genin dari Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

Sinar matahari telah menampakkan dirinya, Sakura yang terkena sinar mentari telah terbangun, begitu juga dengan Sai, Menma, dan Karin.

"uaaaahhhh….aku tidur lama sekali…" ucap Sai yang menguap sambil merentangkan tangan ke atas.

"Sakura, apa Naruto dan Sasuke sudah membaik…?" tanya Menma yang dibalas gelengan oleh Sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan mencari air dan makanan…" ucap Menma.

"aku akan membantu…" ucap Sai yang ikut pergi bersama Menma.

Sakura dan Karin sedang merawat Naruto dan Sasuke yang terbaring. "kau mau kemana…?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Karin ingin beranjak pergi.

"aku ingin mencari tanaman obatan untk Sasuke dan Naruto…" jawab Karin dengan perasaan khawatir.

Sakura yang melihat kekhawatiran di mata Karin, merasa mengerti. "tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaga mereka…." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"hah, apa kau yakin…?" tanya Karin dalam kekhwatirannya.

"hmmm…." Ucap Sakura mengangguk.

"tapi, bila ada musuh…." Ucap Karin yang begitu khawatit.

"tenang saja…" ucap Sakura.

"aku pasti akan datang lebih cepat…" ucap Karin, lalu pergi.

"hmmm…" ucap Sakura mengangguk.

Di dalam keheningan, Sakura terus merawat dan menjaga Sasuke dan Naruto. Mendengar suara yang mencurigakan Sakura memegang kunai dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan. Lalu menoleh kebelakang. "tupai, bikin kaget saja…" ucap Sakura yang melihat tupai sedang makan lalu berlari ke arah Sakura.

"oh…." Kaget Sakura lalu melemparkan kunainya ke arah tupai, tapi tidak mengenainya hanya menancap ditanah.

Tupai itu langsung lari menjauh. "hampir saja…" pikir Sakura.

"apa dia tahu, kertas peledak yang ada di tupai itu…" tanya Genin Otogakure yang berambut hitam dengan lempengan besi menempel di kedua pipinya.

"tidak, bukan begitu…" jawab Genin Otogakure itu yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"hah, lalu apa..?apa itu….?" Tanya balik Genin Otogakure itu.

"kita akan tahu kalau kita mendekatinya, jadi saatnya menyerang…." Ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"target kita si anak Yondaime itu juga telah pergi, kasihan sekali Dia itu…." Ucap Genin perempuan dari Otogakure.

"tenang saja dia pasti akan mendapatkannya juga…." Ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

Jauh dari tempat itu terlihat Lee, sedang melompati pohon demi pohon dan berhenti sesaat karena melihat beberapa dedaunan yang berguguran.

"jika aku bisa menangkap 20 helai daun itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Sakura akan menyukaiku, tapi kalau ada yang tidak aku tangkap, cinta ku akan bertepuk sebeleah tangan…" gumam Lee lalu menangkap dedaunan yang beguguran sambil menghitung satu persatu daun berguguran itu.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19,ugh, 19…satu lagi…" gumam Lee yang melihat satu daun lagi yang belum di tangkap.

Dengan cepat Lee langsung menangkapnya, namun Lee melihat seekor tupai yang sedang menggulingkan punggung belakangnya yang terbakar oleh api, dan segera menangkap tupai itu.

"fiuhhh, tepat waktu, ini adalah kertas peledak yang akan meledak kapan saja dalam waktu tertentu, siapa yang melakukan ini…?" ucap Lee yang berhasil mengambil kertas peledak dari punggung tupai itu dan memadamkannya.

Di perjalanan terlihat Neji melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji sedang berada di semak belukar. "jangan bersembunyi, keluarlah…." Ucap seseorang yagn membuat team Shikamru menjadi kaget sekaligus ketakutan.

"sial, padahal, kita sudah cepat-cepat sembunyi…" gumam Ino dalam kagetnya.

"sial, sudah berusaha sembunyi tapi masih di temukan…" gumam Shikamaru dalam kagetnya.

"rencana pertama, Bersembunyi Supaya Tidak Bertemu Lawan….GAGAL….jadi kita akan menggunakan rencana kedua…" ucap Ino memberitahu.

"hah…kau serius…" gumam Chouji.

"apa…?tidak masalah kan…?kita akan mencobanya…" gumam Ino.

"mau bagaimana lagi…" gumam Shikamaru.

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari semak belukar."waaaahh, kita bisa bertemu dengan Rookie nomor satu tahun lalu, Hyuga Neji, di tempat seperti ini…" ucap Ino.

"minta tanda tangan dong…?" ucap Chouji.

"itu hanya kalian…" ucap Shikamaru.

"rasakan rencana kedua, Keseksianku Akan Menjadi Daya Tarik…" pikir Ino lalu melepaskan ikatan rambut dan memancarkan pesonanya.

"Sudah lama aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan mu…." Ucap Ino menggoda.

"pergilah…" ucap Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Tampak perempatan di kening Ino yang begitu kesal, karena di cuekin. "kenapa…?kenapa keseksianku tidak mempan…?padahal aku sudah berusaha…" pikir Ino dalam kesalnya.

Neji yang melangkahkan kakinya lalu behenti. "kalian masih tinggal di situ, apa kalian mau melawanku…?" ucap Neji.

"tidak…..itu tidak mungkin…." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum paksa.

"kalau begitu pergilah, merebut gulungan dari pengecut seperti kalian, hanya akan membuatku menjadi bahan tertawaan desa…." Ucap Neji.

"baik…" ucap mereka bertiga lalu melompat ke semak belukar.

"huh, mereka seperti kecoak…" ucap Neji.

"seorang teman seperti itu tidak akan mengambil gulungan dari pengecut seperti kami, kecuali kami menyerangnya….." gumam Shikamaru yang kelelahan.

"baiklah, ayo kita cari lawan yang lebih lemah…" ucap Ino sambil mengikat rambutnya kembali.

"sudah kubilang kitalah yang paling lemah…" gumam Shikamaru yang melihat tindakan Ino yang diluar batas.

Di pinggiran sungai, terlihat Menma dan Sai sedang mengambil air dan mencari beberapa makanan. "Sai, kita harus cepat…" ucap Menma.

"ya, aku tahu itu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura dan Karin sendirian…" ucap Sai.

Di hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan yang besar, terlihat Karin sedang mengambil beberapa tanaman obat. "tunggulah aku Sakura…." ucap Karin yang sedang mencabut tanaman.

Kembali ketempat Sakura yang sedang merawat Sasuke dan Naruto. "jadi semalaman kau tidak tidur…?" ucap seseorang yang membuat Sakura terbangun dalam kantuknya dan menoleh ketempat suara itu.

"tapi jangan khawatir, bangunkan Sasuke, kami mau melawannya….." ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya yang kini sedang bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"kurang ajar…." Pikir Sakura lalu mengambil kunai di peralatan senjatanya dengan tubuh menggigil ketakutan.

"apa yang kau katakan…?kenapa kau mau melawannya…?aku tahu Orochimaru ada dibalik semua ini…." Ucap Sakura yang membuat kaget mereka bertiga.

"tanda aneh apa yang ada di leher Sasuke…?itu pasti yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini, bagaimana bisa kalian bertarung dengannya..?bahkan Naruto juga….kalian benar-benar kejam…" ucap Sakura.

"apa yang Dia pikirkan…?" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban dikepalanya.

"tapi akau tidak bisa tinggal diam saja, aku akan membunuh gadis itu dan juga Sasuke…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang berambut hitam dengan lempengan besi menempel di kedua pipinya.

"tunggu, Zaku…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya menghentikan tindakan gegabah temannya itu.

"hah, ada apa…?" tanya Genin Otogakure itu yang bernama Zaku.

"ada perangkap, tanah ini baru saja di gali, rumput ini tidak tumbuh di tempat seperti ini…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

"gawat…." Pikir Sakura yang muali gelisah.

"kau tahu, jebakan itu tidak ada gunanya kalau tidak dibuat supaya tidak ketahuan…." Ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban dikepalanya melangkah kedepan dan mengambil sesuatu di balik rumput hijau itu.

Mendengar perkataan Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban dikepalanya itu membuat Sakura bertambah gelisah bercampur takut.

"menggelikan, kau menggunakan pisau kunai itu supaya tupai tidak terkena jebakan, kan….?bunuh dia…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya memberi perintah pada kedua kawannya.

Ketiga Genin Otogakure itu melompat ke arah Sakura dengan kunai di tangan mereka siap menyerang Sakura.

Terlihat senyum licik terbersit di wajah Sakura. dengan kunai di tangan kananya, Sakura memotong tali kawat yang terikat dengan kunai yang menancap di tanah tidak jauh darinya.

"batang pohon..?di atas juga ada perangkap..?gawat…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya dalam kagetnya.

"bercanda.." ucap Genin itu, lalu menggunakan tangan kanannya menghancurkan batang pohon besar itu.

"apa..?" kaget Sakura.

"kau tidak punya bakat, kau perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu.

Air mata mulai menetes, dengan rasa takut Sakura tidak mampu bergerak untuk menghindarinya.

 **Konoha Senpu**

Ucap seseorang yang datang langsung menendang ke arah Genin Otogakure. Genin Otogakure itu segera menghindar dan menangkis serangan itu. Seseorang yang menendang telah mendarat di hadapan Sakura.

"apa….?Dia…" gumam Sakura yang melihat kedatangan orang itu.

"kalian perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi…" ucap seseorang yang datang dan berdiri melindungi Sakura.

"siapa kau…?" tanya Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku ninja dari Desa Konohagakure, Rock Lee…" jawab seseorang itu yang ternyata tidak lain adalah Rock Lee.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, sesuai janji hari minggu bakal update lagi….**

 **Bagi para Reader's tolong tetap reviewnya saran, komentar, dan kritikannya sangat membantu…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	29. Chapter 29

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 29 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"siapa kau…?" tanya Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku ninja dari Desa Konoha, Rock Lee…" ucap seseorang yang datang menyelamatkan Sakura yang tidak lain adalah Lee, dengan seekor tupai yang berada di bahu kanannya.

"kenapa kau ada disini…?" tanya Sakura yang merasa lega.

"aku akan selalu muncul di saat kau dalam bahaya…." Ucap Lee dengan gaya kerennya, lalu menurunkan tupai dari bahunya ke rumput hijau dekat dengan Sakura.

"bisa di bilang ini semua berkatmu, pergilah…." Ucap Lee pada tupai itu lalu pergi menjauh dari bahaya.

"tapi saat ini, aku juga musuhmu…" ucap Sakura.

"sudah pernah ku bilang, kan…?aku akan melindungi mu sampai mati…" ucap Lee dengan gaya kerennya.

"hah…" kaget Sakura sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Lee di waktu ujian pertama.

"arigatou…" ucap Sakura.

"berhasil, aku berhasil, Guy sensei…"pikir Lee dengan air mata bahagianya.

"apa boleh buat, Zaku kau urus Sasuke, aku yang akan membunuh mereka…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu, lalu menyerahkan gulungan pada Zaku.

"melihat keadaannya, Sakura sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi…" pikir Lee yang memahami situasi.

"kemampuan Taijutsu si Alis Tebal itu lumayan hebat, sepertinya menyenangkan…" gumam Genin Otogakure itu lalu melaju dengan serangan tangan kanannya.

Sakura telah siap dengan kunai di tangan kanannya sebagai poertahanannya, lalu melemparkan ke arah Genin Otogakure itu.

Dengan cepat dapat di hindari oleh Genin Otogakure itu lalu melompat dan menyerang Lee. Dengan kekuatan otot lengannya, Lee mengambil akar batang pohon besar sebagai pertahannya.

Gundukan akar besar itu telah menghalangi serangan Genin Otogakure itu. "seranganmu itu ada triknya, kan..?tidak bisa di hindari begitu saja, kau sudah pernah memperlihatkannya…" ucap Lee yang membuat kaget si Genin Otogakure itu.

"dia….kuat…" pikir Sakura yang melihat kemampuan Lee.

"tapi, kalau lawanku langsung mereka bertiga, itu akan menyulitkanku, kukalahkan satu persatu, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku…." Pikir Lee, sedangkan kedua teman dari Genin Otogakure itu hanya menonton sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Jauh dari tempat pertarungan itu, team Shikamaru masih berkeluyuran di hutan mencari target mereka. "hyaaaaa, kita sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang lemah…" ucap Ino yang mengeluh.

"satu-satunya team yang lemah itu team Naruto…" ucap Shikamaru.

"baka, apa kau tidak tahu…?" ucap Ino yang memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Naruto dan Sakura memang tidak apa-apanya, tapi mereka punya Sai yang tampan itu, lagi pula jika kita menyerang mereka, gulungan yang mereka miliki pasti sudah di rebut orang lain…" ucap Ino.

"hah, tidak tahu ya, dalam pertarungan, orang tampan pun bisa dikalahkan, lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan itu, dan yang kudengar, team Naruto itu cukup dekat dengan team nya Sasuke, kurasa ada benarnya juga, kalau gulungan mereka sudah pasti telah di rebut orang lain…" ucap Shikamaru.

"apa…?" ucap Ino kesal dengan perempatan di dahinya.

"gomenasai, aku menyinggung perasaanmu…" ucap Shikamaru.

"dasar orang yang merepotkan, hanya menjelekkan Sai atau Menma dan Sasuke sedikit saja langsung marah…" pikir Shikamaru yang mengeluh.

"tentu saja, orang tampan itu selalu memancarkan pesonanya, Sasuke, Menma dan Sai tidak mungkin kalah, hah, kalau Sakura, Karin, atau pun Naruto itu memang beda…." Ucap Ino dengan rasa kesalnya.

"cih, dasar wanita, memang selalu begitu kalau melihat hal yang begituan…" pikir Shikmaru yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"hah…" gumam Chouji yang sambil makan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"hei, Sasuke pingsan….dan Sakura sedang bertarung…." ucap Chouji yang memperhatikannya dari atas pohon.

"apa kau bilang…?" ucap Ino lalu melompat menghampiri Chouji, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"hah…" kaget Ino yang melihat hal itu.

Tempat berkumpulnya team Neji, kini telah bersama dengan Tenten. "dia terlambat, dasar Lee, kayaknya ada yang aneh, dia selalu tepat waktu, dia mungkin bertemu dengan musuh, mungkinkah…?" ucap Tenten yang mulai berpikir ke arah yang diduganya.

"itu tidak mungkin, kalau begitu ayo cari Lee…" ucap Neji.

"ya…" ucap Tenten lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan melompati setiap pohon untuk mencari Lee.

Di hutan yang lebat terlihat Menma dan Sai sedang melompati pohon demi pohon. "Sai, ini salah mu, kita jadi kelamaan…" ucap Menma.

"urusai, karena aku, kita bisa mendapatkan makanan yang banyak…" ucap Sai dengan gaya kerennya sambil membawa buah-buahan yang segar dan banyak.

"ahhhaaaa, keterlaluan…." Gumam Menma menghela nafas beratnya.

"hei, bukankah itu Karin….?" Ucap Sai yang melihat Karin sedang melompati pohon demi pohon sambil membawa tanaman obatan.

"ya, itu benar, kenapa Karin bisa ada di sana…?" tanya Menma yang juga melihat Karin.

"entahlah, kita datangi saja…" jawab Sai lalu menghampiri Karin yang sedang melompati pohon demi pohon.

"hmmm…" angguk Menma.

Kembali ketempat pertarungan antara Lee dengan Genin Otogakure itu. Kini Lee sedang membuka gulungan perban di tangannya. "Guy sensei, aku tidak akan ragu lagi menggunakan jutsu ini, karena ini adalah kondisi yang kau katakan…." Pikir Lee.

Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya sedang melaju dengan cepat ke arah Lee. "Kondisi untuk melindungi orang yang berharga…" ucap Lee.

Genin Otogakure menyerang Lee dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget. "menghilang…" kaget Genin Otogakure itu.

 **BUUAAAKKKHHH…**

Tendangan Lee kini bersarang di dagu Genin Otogakure, dan dengan kekuatan kakinya mampu melemparkan Genin Otogakure lebih ke atas lagi. Lee segera melompat menyusul Genin Otogakure itu. "belum selesai…" ucap Lee yang membuat kaget Genin Oogakure itu.

Perban yang di tangan Lee segera membungkus lengan dan kaki serta tubuh bagian dada sampai ke kaki Genin Otogakure itu, sehingga dapat mengunci pergerakan Genin Otogakure itu, dan menghantamkan jatuh ke bawah tanah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"oh, tidak, dia akan jatuh…" ucap Zaku lalu membentuk handseal.

"rasakan ini…" teriak Lee yang memutarkan tubuh Genin Otogakure itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

 **Omore Renge**

Teriak Lee yang terus memutarkan tubuh Genin Otogakure yang siap akan jatuh ke bawah dengan sangat keras.

 **AAAAAAHHHKKK…**

Teriak Zaku lalu menghantamkan kedua lengannya ke tanah hingga menimbulkan lubang dan bergerak membentuk dua garis arah menunju jatuhnya Genin Otogkaure itu.

 **BUUUAAAARRRR….**

Kepulan asap tebal mulai menghilang. "perasaan ini…" pikir Lee mulai curiga.

Sakura merasa lega melihat kemampuan Lee yang membuat Genin Otogakure itu tidak berdaya. "wah, wah, tepat waktu…" ucap Zaku.

Terlihat gundukan tanah yang di tancapi oleh tubuh Genin Otogakure itu. Genin Otogakure itu mulai bergerak dan melepaskan dirinya dari gundukan tanah tebal.

"tidak mungkin…" ucap Lee dalam kagetnya melihat lawannya mampu bergerak setelah terkena jutsu miliknya.

"jutsu itu sangat mengerikan, aku masih bisa terluka padahal aku jatuh kedalam busa tanah…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu, lalu mulai merentangkan tangan kananya.

"giliran ku…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu, lalu membuka lengan bajunya yang kini terlihat senjata yang akan di gunakan oleh Genin Otogakure itu.

"gawat, saat ini, tubuh ku masih…" pikir Lee yang dalam keadaan letih.

Genin Otogakure itu segera melaju dengan kecepatan menuju ke arah Lee, dengan cepat Lee mundur ke belakang, namun meskipun sudah di hindari tetap saja sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti bergerak di tempat yang di hindari.

Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang dan tidak jelas. "jutsumu itu memang cepat, tapi jutsuku melebihi kecepatanmu dan itu adalah kecepatan suara…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu.

Lee mulai terduduk lemas, pandangan nya mulai tidak jelas dan bergoyang-goyang. "akan ku tunjukkan dinding yang tidak bisa kau lalui…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh sambil tersenyum puas begitu juga dengan kedua temannya.

Telingan Lee mulai meneteskan darah. "telinga kiriku…" gumam Lee yang memegang telinga kirinya.

"serangan itu ada trik khususnya, menghindar tidak ada gunanya, itulah serangan ku…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya.

"apa yang dia lakukan…?" pikir Sakura.

"itu suara, walaupun kau bisa menghindari pukulanku, suaranya yang akan menyerangmu, apa kau tahu arti sebenarnya dari suara…?" ucap Genin Otogakure itu.

"gelombang…" ucap Sakura yang muali panic.

"benar, dengan kata lain, mendengar suara berarti, gendang telingamu menangkap gelombang suara yang terbawa oleh udara dan gendang telinga mu akan rusak jika mendengar suara melebihi 150 Mhz, selain itu, dengan menyerang saluran setengah lingkaran yang ada di bagian dalam, keseimbangan tubuhmu akan hilang…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu yang membuat Lee terkaget.

"hahaahaha…untuk sementara, kau tidak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu dengan bebas…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu sambil tertawa.

"dan Taijutsu bodohmu itu tidak akan mempan, ya, jutsumu tadi memang hebat, sampai aku harus mengeluarkan jutsuku, tapi kau tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, aku bebas mengengendalikan suara ultrasonic dan tekanan udara yang kekuatannya bisa menghancurkan batu, aku bisa mengendalikan udara dalam tanah dan mengubah tanah menjadi busa yang empuk, berbeda dari jutsumu yang konyol…" ucap Zaku lalu menarik kedua lengannya Dari dalam tanah dan menunjukkan sesautu dari telapak tangannya yang memunculkan hembusan udara dari alat yang berbentuk corong berada di telapak tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Lee tidak dapat berkutik. "baiklah, selanjutnya…kauuuu…." Teriak Genin Otogakure itu lalu menyerang Sakura dengan cepat menggunakan tangan kananya.

"sialan…" ucap Lee yang tidak bisa bergerak, saat melihat Sakura sedang di serang.

"dia datang…" ucap Sakura lalu mengambil kunai dari peralatan ninjanya.

"apa…?tidak mungkin…" gumam Genin Otogakure itu melihat Lee sedang bergerak menunju ke arahnya.

"Lee…" gumam Sakura.

 **Konoha Senpuu**

Ucap Lee menyerang Genin Otogakure itu dengan tendangan namun keadaan Lee membuatnya dapat menghindari serangan Lee dengan cara melompati tendangan Lee. "sepertinya seranganku tadi masih ada pengaruhnya, aku sedikit terkejut, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengulangi Taijutsu mu yang seperti tadi…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu lalu menyerang Lee dengan tangan kananya.

Lee dapat menagkis serangan itu. "lengan ini mengandalkan suara yang masuk kedalam sampai tingkat tertinggi, ini adalah pengeras suara dan suara ini tidak mengikuti gerakan lengan, supaya tepat sasaran, aku mengendalikan suara itu dengan menggunakan chakra…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu.

 **AAAAKKKKKKHKHHH….**

Teriak Lee yang begitu kesakitan dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. "sekarang akan ku akhiri…." Ucap Genin Otogakure itu.

"tidak akan ku biarkan…" teriak Sakura lalu melemparkan shuriken.

"hei, ayo pergi dari sini, mereka sangat berbahaya….." ucap Chouji yang bersembunyi di balik semak belukar bersama Ino dan Shikamaru.

"sepertinya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang pingsan, tapi kemana Menma, Sai, dan Karin, sedangkan Lee dan Sakura juga sudah babak belur, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ino…?" ucap Shikamaru lalu berbalik bertanya.

"apa maksudmu…?" tanya Ino yang tidak mengerti.

"saat ini Sakura dalam bahaya, apa kau yakin…?" jawab Shikamaru lalu berbalik bertanya.

"hah…" gumam Ino.

"kalian berdua bersahabat, kan…?" ucap Shikamaru.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

"hei, Sakura, jangan terlalu tegang…" ucap Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Ino, aku dengar kau juga…." Ucap Sakura.

"apa itu…?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum.

"menyukai Sasuke…" jawab Sakura yang membuat Ino kaget.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan dedaunan. "mulai saat ini kita adalah rival…." Ucap Sakura yang beranjak pergi.

"kenapa…?memangnya kenapa…?bukankah kau menyukai seseorang….?" Ucap Ino, namun tidak di perdulikan oleh Sakura yang terus melangkah pergi.

 **END**

"kenapa…?kenapa aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu…?" pikir Ino yang teringat masa lalunya bersama Sakura.

"hei, Ino, apa yang akan kau lakukan….?" tanya Shikamaru.

"aku tahu, tapi kita tidak bisa apa-apa, kita tidak boleh muncul seenaknya, bukan…?" jawab Ino.

"walaupun kita keluar, kita hanya akan mati sia-sia…." Pikir Ino yang begitu ketakutan.

Di perjalanan. "maaf, aku meninggalkan Sakura sendirian bersama Naruto dan Sasuke…." Ucap Karin sambil membawa tanaman obatan yang terus melompati pohon demi pohon.

"ya, aku mengerti itu, kita juga harus cepat, sebelum mush menemukan Sakura…" ucap Menma.

"hmmm, semoga saja…." Ucap Sai yang terus melompati pohon demi pohon.

Kembali ke pertarungan, Lee sudah terbaring lemas tidak berdaya. Kini hanya Sakura yang tersisa untuk melawan Genin Otogakure itu. "aku juga…." Ucap Sakura yang melemparkan shuriken, dengan cepat di tangkis oleh Zaku dengan menghempaskan shuriken menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"tekanan udara, shurikennya diterbangkan kembali…" ucap Sakura yang mulai terjatuh ke tanah, namun karena rambut Sakura di tarik membuatnya tidak terjatuh.

"rambutmu bagus juga, hey kalau kau masih punya waktu luang untuk mengurus rambutmu, kau harusnya lebih banyak berlatih lagi, jangan berlagak cantik, kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja orang yang bernama Sasuke itu didepan mata orang ini…." Ucap perempuan Genin Otogakure itu sambil menarik rambut Sakura.

"ya, kedengarannya bagus…" ucap Zaku.

"hei, hei…" ucap Genin Otogakure dengan perban di kepalanya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi…." Pikir Sakura.

"jangan bergerak…" teriak Genin perempuan dari Otogakure sambil menarik rambut Sakura.

"Sakura…" gumam Lee yang masih tersadar namun tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

"tubuhku tidak bisa berggerak, lagi-lagi, aku hanya jadi beban saja, aku selalu di lindungi, menyebalkan, aku selalu berpikir, kali ini, kali ini, aku harus melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku…." Pikir Sakura dengan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya.

Zaku mulai bergerak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke. Aura pekat warna keunguan muncul di balik tanda yang di berikan oleh Orochimaru. "oi, Sasuke dan Naruto dalam bahaya…" gumam Shikamaru di balik semak belukar.

Dengan tetesan air matanya. "tidak ada gunanya, itu tidak akan mempan pada ku" ucap Genin perempuan Otogakure itu.

"apa yang kau bilang…?" ucap Sakura yang tersenyum dengan senjata kunai di tangannya.

"apa…?" kaget Genin perempuan Otogakure itu.

Mereka semua menjadi kaget melihat Sakura memotong rambutnya yang di tarik oleh Genin perempuan Otogakure itu dengan kunainya. "aku selalu, berusaha menjadi salah satu ninja, aku selalu berkata, aku suka Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ku pada Naruto yang sok tahu itu, aku hanya selalu, melihat mereka dari belakang, namun, mereka semua, Sai, Menma, Karin selalu ada didepan dan berjuang demi aku, Lee, kau juga mengatakan kau sangat suka dengan ku, dengan perasaan itu, kau bertarung demi melindungi ku, rasanya kau sudah mengajarkan pada ku…."

 **^ FlashBack ^**

"Sakura, aku pasti akan melindungi mu dan semuanya, karena aku akan menjadi Hokage…." Ucap seorang anak berambut jabrik dengan tersenyum lebar.

"hmmmm…." Ucap Sakura dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **END**

"aku ingin menjadi seperti kalian…" pikir Sakura yang teringat masa lalunya.

Ikat kepala milik Sakura terjatuh. "kali ini, aku ingin kalian semua, melihat pertarungan ini saja dari belakang…." Pikir Sakura yang bertekad kuat.

"Sakura…" gumam Ino yang menatap Sakura.

"Sakura…" gumam Lee yang masih terbaring lemah di tanah.

"Kin, bunuh dia…"teriak Zaku pada Genin perempuan Otogakure itu.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Zaku, Kin langsung mengambil senjata jarum dari peralatan ninjanya dan menyerang Sakura.

Dengan cepat pula Sakura membentuk handseal. "hah, segel itu…" ucap Zaku yang mengerti dengan tindakan Sakura.

Kin langsung menusukkan senjatanya ke Sakura, namun betapa kagetnya, setelah kepulan asap tebal menghilang telihat batang phon besar menggantikan tubuh Sakura.

" **Kawarimi No Jutsu** …" ucap Kin dalam kagetnya.

"di sebelah kanan, ya…?kau pikir aku bodoh…?dengan Ninjutsu dasar begitu kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku…?" pikir Zaku.

"Kin menyingkir dari situ…." Teriak Zaku, lalu Kin melompat segera menjauh.

Sakura menyerang dengan melemparkan kunainya. "percuma saja…." Teriak Zaku yang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan.

"tekanan udara 100% gelombang ultrasonic 0%, keluarlah, apa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan…?" gumam Zaku yang melihat Sakura dari tadi melemparkan kunainya dan terus membentuk handseal.

 **Zankuuha**

Teriak Zaku lalu menghempaskan kunai yang mengarah padanya, Sakura yang terkena hempasan angin berubah menjadi kepulan asap tebal dan berganti menjadi batang pohon besar.

"pergerakanmu sudah ketahuan, kau di atas…" pikir Zaku yang mengetahui rencana Sakura.

Sakura segera membentuk handseal kembali. "berapa kali pun kau mencobanya, itu tidak akan berguna, cukup kuhadapi dengan ini saja…" ucap Zaku yang mengambil kunai dari peralatan ninjanya lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak dapat menghindari kunai itu, dan dapat menangkisnya dengan tubuhnya. "dimana selanjutnya….?" Ucap Zaku yang melirik kiri dan kanan.

Zaku terkaget, ketika mengetahui kalau Sakura yang dia serang adalah yang asli. "apa…?kali ini bukan Jutsu Kawarimi…" gumam Zaku yang tidak dapat menghindari serangan Sakura.

Sakura telah menembus pertahanan Zaku dan berhasil menghunuskan kunainya. Tangan kanan Zaku yang di gunakannya sebagai tangkisan kini terluka, masih belum sampai disana, Sakura mengigit lengan kiri Zaku.

Semua yang melihatnya menjadi terkaget. Ino yang melihat Sakura terus di pukuli oleh Zaku tanpa henti, sedangkan Sakura tidak melepaskan gigitannya sama sekali.

 **^ FlashBack ^**

"hiks…hiks…hiks…" tangis seorang anak berambut pink.

"kau selalu saja di ejek dahi lebar, ya…?" ucap seorang anak berambut pirang pucat.

"hiks…hiks…siapa kau…?" tanya anak berambut pink itu.

"namaku, Yamanaka Ino, nama mu…." Jawab anak berambut pirang pucat itu yang bernama Ino berbalik bertanya.

"Namaku, Sakura…." jawab anak berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"hah, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, keraskan suaramu…." Ucap Ino.

"Haruno Sakura…." ucap Sakura dengan keras meskipun air matanya terus menetes.

"hah, begitu, ya, kau punya dahi yang lebar, karena itu kau menutup dengan rambut poni mu itu, seperti hantu…." Ucap Ino menyentuh dahi Sakura yang tertutupi oleh rambut poninya.

"bukan begitu…." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"nama mu Sakura, kan…?" ucap Ino.

"hmmm…" angguk Sakura.

"besok ke sini lagi ya, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang bagus…" ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"hah…" gumam Sakura yang melihat Ino pergi.

Esok harinya. "lihat, kau terlihat manis, Sakura, aku berikan pita itu pada mu…." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou, tapi…" ucap Sakura pelan.

"tapi apa…?" tanya Ino.

"dahi ku…" jawab Sakura pelan.

"kau tahu, kalau kau terus menyembunyikannya kau akan terus di ejek, Sakura kau punya muka yang manis, jadi kau harus lebih percaya diri, lebih percaya diri…" ucap Ino memberi tahu sambil memuji.

"Ino…" pikir Sakura yang menatap Ino dengan perasaan senang.

Di keramaian anak-anak. "hei, siapa itu…?" tanya anak perempuan di sebelah kiri.

"siapa dia, Ino…?" tanya anak perempuan di sebelah kanan.

"namanya, Sakura…" jawab Ino.

"hei, sapa mereka…" ucap Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura mendekat dan berlindung di balik bahu Ino. "ha'i…." ucap Sakura pelan sambil tersipu malu.

Beberapa hari kemudian. "ada seseorang yang kusukai, apa kalian tahu….?" Ucap Sakura dengan senang pada teman-temannya.

"cepat beritahu kami…" ucap anak perempuan di sebelah kanan.

"apa itu Sasuke…?" tanya anak perempuan sebelah kiri.

"hah, kenapa kalian bisa tahu…?" ucap Sakura yang berbalik bertanya.

Ino yang dari tadi memperhatikan cukup terkaget dengan ucapan Sakura. "apa yang kau bicarakan…?Sasuke sangat terkenal, dia yang paling popular, dan tentunya Menma juga sangat popular…." Ucap anak-anak itu.

"hah, begitukah…?" ucap anak-anak itu.

"oh tidak, aku pasti akan punya banyak saingan, apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" ucap Sakura.

"hei, Ino, Sakura belakangan ini jadi ceria…." Ucap anak yang di sebelah Ino.

"dia hanya berani bertindak…" ucap Ino.

Sore hari dengan hembusan angin segar. "Ino, aku dengar Sasuke suka dengan cewek rambut yang panjang…." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sore hari berikutnya. "Ino, aku dengar kau juga menyukai Sasuke, mulai saat ini, kita adalah rival…." Ucap Sakura yang pergi menjauh dari Ino.

"kau bukan kah, menyukai seseorang itu…." Ucap Ino.

"aku hanya benci dia, sama seperti mu…." Ucap Sakura.

 **END**

Ingatan masa lalunya telah memenuhi semua pikirannya, perasaan yang begitu kesal saat melihat Sakura di tindas dengan meneteskan air matanya. "aku akan…" gumam Sakura, lalu di lemparkan oleh Zaku.

"menyerahlah…" ucap Zaku.

Di balik persembunyiannya, tubuh Ino bergetar marah melihat Sakura di perlakukan seperti itu. "hei, Ino…" ucap Shikamaru.

"aku harus melindungi semuanya…" gumam Sakura yang menatap tajam ke arah Zaku.

"dasar keras kepala…" teriak Zaku yang begitu kesal.

"hah…" kaget Sakura ketika melihat seseorang datang di hadapannya.

"orang aneh muncul lagi…" ucap Zaku yang melihat ketiga orang datang melindungi Sakuira.

"Ino…" pikir Sakura yang melihat Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji datang menyelamatkannya.

"Sakura, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan kalah dari mu, kan…" ucap Ino yang membuat kaget Sakura.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau bertarung sendirian di depan Sasuke…" ucap Ino.

"lagi-lagi, sampah desa Konoha muncul…" ucap Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam.

Chouji begitu ketakutan melihat tatapan itu. "apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan, mereka berbahaya…" ucap Chouji yang syalnya di tarik oleh Shikamaru dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketakutan.

"tapi apa boleh buat, Ino saja berani keluar, apa kita laki-laki mau lari…?" ucap Shikamaru.

"maaf jadi melibatkan kalian, bagaimanapun juga kita ini satu team, kita saling berbagi susah dan senang, kan…?' ucap Ino.

"ya, kita lihat saja…" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"tidak, aku tidak ingin mati, lepaskan syal ku…" ucap Chouji yang berusaha kabur meninggalkan mereka.

"kau menyebalkan, berhentilah jadi penakut…" ucap Shikamaru yang terus menahan syal Chouji.

"hehehe, kalau mau lari ya silahkan, gendut…" ucap Zaku dengan tawa meremehkan.

Chouji mendengar perkataan Zaku mulai merasa adanya ketidak senangan. "apa yang dia katakan…?aku, tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya…" gumam Chouji.

"hah…" bingun Zaku dengan tingkah Chouji.

"kata-kata itu tabu buat Chouji…" pikir Shikamaru yang mulai panic dan berkeringat dingin.

"coba katakan sekali lagi…." Ucap Chouji dengan tampang seriusnya.

"kalau kau mau melarikan diri, silahkan, gendut…" ucap Zaku dengan sangat keras.

"gendut, gendut, gendut…." Ucapan tersebut terngiang di telinga Chouji.

"aku tidak gendut, aku hanya bertulang besar saja…." Teriak Chouji yang begitu kesal dengan amarah memuncak.

"hanya bertulang besar…" teriak Chouji dengan rasa kesalnya mengeluarkan chakra besar.

"w…wow…" pikir Sakura yang swetdrop dengan tingkah Chouji.

"baiklah, kau sudah mengerti, kan…?ini adalah pertarungan antara Konoha dan Oto…" ucap Chouji pada kedua temannya dengan mata berapi.

"beruntung sekali…" pikir Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

"dasar, sepertinya ini akan merepotkan…" ucap Shikamaru.

"itulah kata-kata ku…." Ucap Zaku yang mulai jengkel.

"padahal kami di suruh untuk memburu Sasuke dan anak Yondaime itu sebelum ujian ini berakhir…" pikir Zaku yang merasa jengkel.

"Sasuke…." Gumam Sakura yang melihat sesuatu menguap dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakura, mereka berdua, uruslah mereka, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan mu, jika Naruto sampai terluka…." Ucap Ino yang dibalas anggukan Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau Naruto tidak memenuhi janjimu, tapi aku tahu Naruto adalah orang yang membuat mu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya…" pikir Ino yang melirik ke arah Sakura, lalu ke arah Naruto dan kembali menatap lawannya.

"kalau begitu, team Ino, ayo beraksi dengan kekuatan penuh…" ucap Ino dengan semangatnya.

"ya…." Ucap mereka bersama.

"formasi, **INO** …" ucap Ino yang memberi tanda.

" **SHIKA** …" ucap Shikamaru.

" **CHO** …" teriak Chouji penuh amarahnya.

"kami mengandalkan mu, Chouji…" ucap Ino.

"oke…." Ucap Chouji, lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Baika No Jutsu**

Ucap Chouji lalu tubuhnya mengembang menjadi bulat. "selanjutnya, Taijutsu Konoha…" ucap Chouji.

Kedua tangannya menghilang dan kedua kakinya pun menghilang, hingga berikutnya adalah kepalanya.

 **Nikudan Sensha**

Teriak Chouji lalu tubuhnya berputar dengan kecepatan luar biasa mengarah pada Zaku. "jutsu apa itu, Cuma si gendut yang berputar saja, kan…" ucap Zaku yang meremehkan.

 **Zankuuha**

Teriak Zaku lalu menghentikan laju Chouji dengan telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan angin kencang.

Ino dan Shikamaru terkaget dengan kemampuan Zaku yang dapat menghentikan laju Chouji. Begitu juga dengan kedua Genin Otogakure yang kaget saat melihat Chouji tidak terhempaskan oleh jutsu Zaku.

"dasar…" teriak Zaku yang menambah tekanan angin lebih besar lagi.

"hah, dia melompat…"kaget Zaku ketika melihat Chouji dapat berputar ke atas.

"tidak akan mempan melawan putaran nya itu, bahkan jika aku menggunakan gelombang suara, jika terkena serangan seperti itu, tulang-tulang ku akan remuk…" pikir Zaku yang begitu panic sekaligus ketakutan.

Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya itu langsung mengarah pada temannya Zaku dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu Shikamaru telah membentuk hendseal. "tidak akan kubiarkan, kaulah yang paling berbahaya…" gumam Shikamaru.

 **Ninpo Kagemane No Jutsu**

Teriak Shikamaru, lalu bayangan miliknya memanjang mengarah pada Genin Otogakure itu.

"tubuhku, hah…" ucap Genin Otogakure itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya, lalu begitu kaget ketika bayangannya bersatu.

 **BUUUUAARRRR**

Putaran tubuh Chouji berhasil menghantam tanah dan terus berputar, sedangkan Zaku dapat menghindarinya dengan susah payah. "cih…" mendecih Zaku setelah menghindarinya.

"hah…" kaget Genin Otogakure itu yang sendang melakukan gerakan aneh.

"Dosu, apa yang kau lakukan disaat seperti ini…?' teriak Kin pada Genin Otogakure yang memakai perban di kepalanya.

Saat menoleh ke Shikamaru, Kin menjadi kaget dan mulai memahaminya. "jutsu melumpuhkan bayangan…"ucap Dosu yang mengikuti pergerakan Shikamaru.

"Ino, selanjutnya tinggal perempuan itu…" ucap Shikamaru.

"ya, Shikamaru, tolong jaga tubuh ku, ya…" ucap Ino lalu membentuk handseal.

"ya…" ucap Shikamaru.

"hah…" kaget Kin yang mulai mewaspadai.

 **Ninpo Shintenshin No Jutsu**

Teriak Ino, lalu tubuh Ino terjatuh dan di tangkap oleh Shikamaru. Serangan Chouji terus mengarah pada Zaku tanpa henti dan Zaku hanya dapat menghindarainya.

"brengsek…" kesal Zaku.

"Kin…" teriak Zaku.

"apa yang terjadi…?" tanya Dosu yang melihat tindakan temannya begitu aneh.

"kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini…" ucap Kin yang membuat kedua temannya kaget.

"kalian, kalau kalian bergerak sedikit saja, akan kubunuh anak yang bernama Kin ini, kalau tidak mau berakhir di sini, tinggalkan gulungan itu dan pergilah, saat kau sudah jauh dan kami tidak merasakan chakra kalian lagi, aku akan melepaskan perempuan ini…." Ucap Kin yang di rasuki Ino.

"mereka ini, kenapa tidak mau menurutinya…?" pikir Ino yang merasuki Kin.

"Chouji…." Teriak Ino memberi tanda.

"yeah…" ucap Chouji yang mengerti maksud Ino.

"ini gawat, mereka…." Ucap Sakura yang begitu kaget dan panic sekaligus gelisah.

Zaku yang melihat itu, langsung merentangkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan angin dari telapak tangan kirinya mengarah Kin, dengan cepat Chouji menahan serangan itu meskipun terlempar cukup jauh.

Begitu juga dengan tubuh Kin membentur salah satu pohon besar. "Ino…" Ucap Shikamaru kaget melihat darah mengalir keluar dari mulut Ino.

"aku pusing…." Gumam Chouji yang matanya terus berputar sambil memegang mulutnya.

Kin yang di rasuki oleh Ino terlihat berusaha berdiri, dengan darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. "orang yang mengerikan, dia menyakiti temannya sendiri…?" ucap Kin yang di rasuki Ino.

"heh, ceroboh, tujuan kami bukan gulungan atau lulus ujian ini menurut aturan…." Ucap Dosu yang membuat kaget Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kin yang di rasuki Ino.

"apa…?" kaget Kin yang di rasuki Ino.

"Sasuke…" ucap Dosu.

Terlihat tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan aura keunguan. Bayangan milik Shikamaru kini telah berpisah dari bayangan Dosu. "jutsu ku…" pikir Shikamaru yang tidak dapat menahan jutsunya.

"jadi jutsu melumpuhkan bayangan ini hanya 5 menit ya…?" ucap Dosu.

"ini bukan jutsu melumpuhkan bayangan, ini jutsu menyatukan bayangan…" ucap Shikamaru membenarkan.

"selain itu, perempuan itu tampaknya bisa mengambil alih tubuh orang lain, dilihat dari pendarahan itu, kalau aku membunuh Kin, berarti perempuan itu akan mati juga…." Ucap Dosu yang berhasil menganalisanya.

"apa kau mau membunuh temanmu sendiri…?" tanya Shikamaru.

"kalau itu di perlukan…" jawab Zaku lalu menyiapkan jutsunya lagi mengarah pada Kin.

"ini buruk…" ucap Shikamaru yang putus asa.

"brengsek…" kesal Chouji.

"sayang sekali, dia akan mati bersama-sama…" ucap Zaku.

"kau terlalu santai…." Ucap Dosu.

"hmph, aku tidak menyukai ini sama sekali Ninja rendahan dari Oto, mengalahkan ninja kelas dua begitu dan menganggap itu sudah hebat…" ucap Neji yang muncul bersama Tenten sedang berdiri di atas pohon.

"apa…?" kaget Dosu, begitu juga dengan Zaku dan Shikamaru serta Chouji, dan Kin yang di rasuki Ino.

Bahkan Sakura pun ikut kaget melihat kedatangan Neji yang bersama Tenten. "mereka adalah teman team Lee…" gumam Sakura.

"Lee…" ucap Tenten yang begitu khawatir.

"dia bodoh…." Ucap Neji.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi…?" ucap seseorang yang datang langusng mengahampiri Sakura.

"Menma, Sai, Karin, kalian…." Ucap Sakura yang mulai meneteskan air matanya yang ternyata yang menghampirinya adalah Sai, Menma, dan Karin.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Sakura…?" tanya Karin yang tidak dapat di jawab oleh Sakura.

"sialan, kalian….." ucap Menma yang merasa kesal.

"hah, mereka terus menerus datang sepeti kecoak saja, dan anak Yondaime itu akhirnya datang juga…." Ucap Dosu yang melirik ke arah Menma.

"anak yang kalian kalahkan itu adalah anggota team kami, tapi kalian sudah seenaknya…." Ucap Neji yang membentak dengan rasa kesalnya, lalu mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kin yang di rasuki Ino begitu kaget melihat itu, begitu juga dengan kedua Genin Otogakure. "kenapa matanya itu…?rasanya penglihatannya bisa menembus apa pun…." Gumam Dosu yang mulai panic.

"kalau mau melanjutkan ini, aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh…" ucap Neji dengan tatapan tajamnya, begitu juga dengan Tenten yang mulai bersiap.

"hah…" kaget Neji.

"ada apa…?Neji…." tanya Tenten yang melihat reaksi Neji berubah.

"chakra ini…" pikir Neji yang mulai gelisah.

"kalau kau mau melawanku, datanglah kemari…" ucap Dosu yang menerima tantangan Neji.

"tidak, sepertinya, aku tidak perlu melakukan itu…" ucap Neji yang tersenyum tipis.

Mereka cukup kaget mendengar perkataan Neji. Aura keunguan semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. "kalau begini terus, tanpa kekuatan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena aku tidak punya kekuatan, semuanya mati, tidak kau membiarkan semuanya terbunuh, aku hanya melihat saja, kalau saja aku punya kekuatan…." Kumpulan ingatan yang mengerikan tentang masa lalunya melihat dirinya dan menentang kepribadian dirinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari perbaringan dengan chakra keungunan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. "Sasuke, kau sudah sadar…" ucap Sakura yang mulai merasa senang, namun berganti kaget dan takut.

Begitu juga dengna Karin, Sai, dan Menma yang melihat kengerian itu tepat di belakang mereka, bukan hanya itu Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji begitu kaget. "apa itu Sasuke…?" gumam Kinyang di rasuki oleh Sasuke dengan perasaan takut.

Tenten, Neji pun ikut terkejut melihat Sasuke seperti itu. "Sakura, siapa yang membuatmu jadi begitu…?siapa…?" tanya Sasuke dengan chakra keungunan menyelimutinya, serta tandan hitam yang mulai menyebar di tubuhnya.

"segel kutukan itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya…?" gumam Dosu yang begitu panik.

"Sasuke, tubuhmu…?" ucap Sakura yang melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau…." Ucap Menma.

"apa kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Sai yang begitu khawatir.

"tubuhmu, Sasuke…." Ucap Karin yang begitu khawatir.

"jangan khawtir…." Ucap Sasuke dengan mata sharinganya dan chakra keungunan menyelimuti tubuhnya,begitu juga dengan tanda yang menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"sebaliknya kekuatan ini menyebar keseluruh tubuhku, akhirnya aku mengerti, akan ku balaskan dendam, aku harus mendapatkan kekuatan walaupun harus menyerahkan diriku pada setan…" ucap Sasuke.

"itu adalah tanda di leher yang di bilang oleh perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu, segel kutukan, tapi, aku tidak menyangka dia sudah bisa berdiri…" gumam Dosu.

"oi, apa kau mencari ku…?aku yang melukainya loh…." Ucap Zaku dengan tersenyum menantang.

"hah…" kaget Ino.

"Ino, kalau tetap di situ, kau akan terkena serangan, kembalilah ke tubuh mu ini…." Teriak Shikamaru pada Ino.

"Chouji, kau juga, bersembunyilah di sini…" teriak Shikamaru pada Chouji.

 **Kai**

Ucap Ino setelah membentuk handseal, dan tubuh Kin terjatuh ke tanah dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. "bagus, dia sudah kembali…" ucap Shikamaru yang melihat Ino telah kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Shikamaru, apa yang akan terjadi…?" tanya Chouji yang begitu ketakutan.

"mana aku tahu…?" jawab Shikamaru.

"apa…?" kaget Dosu dalam kepanikannya.

Chakra keungunan Sasuke terus menyelimuti tubuhnya. "apa itu….?apapun itu, tidak mungkin sampai begini, chakranya itu terlalu besar…." Gumam Dosu dalam kepanikannya.

"Dosu, jangan takut dengan bajingan setengah mati seperti dia…" ucap Dosu yang membentuk handseal.

"hentikan, Zaku, apa kau tidak mengerti…?" teriak Dosu memperingati.

"aku akan mengalahkannya dalam satu serangan…." Ucap Zaku yang membuat kaget Sakura, Sai, Menma, dan Karin.

 **Zankuu Kyakuha**

Teriak Zaku lalu mengeluarkan angin kencang dari telapak tangannya. "heh, aku sudah melenyapkannya…" ucap Zaku dengan bangganya.

"siapa…?" ucap seseorang.

"hah…" kaget Zaku, lalu terlempar jauh akibat pukulan Sasuke.

Tanah tinggi membentengi serangan Zaku dan melindungi Sai, Karin, Naruto, Sakura, dan yang melakukannya adalah Menma terlihat sedang membentuk handseal dan melepaskannya lagi.

"Zaku…" ucap Dosu dalam kagetnya melihat Zaku dengan mudahnya terlempar hingga terguling di tanah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membentuk handseal. **Katon Housenka**. Teriak Sasuke lalu menyemburkan bola api ke arah kedua Genin Otogakure.

"jangan sombong dulu, akan ku musnakan semuanya…" teriak Zaku lalu menghempsakan bola api itu dengan jutsu anginnya. "apa…?shuriken di dalam api" kaget Zaku yang melihat shuriken setelah apinya padam.

Serangan shuriken mengarah pada tubuh Zaku. "Zaku, di bawah…" teriak Dosu memberitahu.

Zaku yang mendengar perkataan Dosu menjadi kaget, sesaat Ia melihat Sasuke melewati bawahnya untuk masuk ke daerah belakangnya dan kini kedua tangannya telah di tahan oleh Sasuke dengan kakinya tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"tingkat chakranya sangat berbeda, apa dia benar-benar Sasuke…?" ucap Ino dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"sepertinya dua lengan ini sangat kau benggakan, dasar…" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"hentikan…" ucap Zaku dalam ketakutannya.

"hentikan, atau aku akan membunuhnya…." Ucap Dosu yang mengarahkan lengan kanannya pada Naruto yang terbaring.

Sakura, Karin, Menma, dan Sai terkejut ketika melihat Dosu yang sudah di depan Naruto yang hanya beberapa jarak darinya.

"sial aku terlalu lengah…" gumam Menma yang tidak dapat bergerak dengan ancaman Dosu.

Sasuke masih memegang kedua lengan Zaku dengan cukup kuat, terdiam untuk sesaat. "hmmpph, dasar merepotkan…." Gumam Neji yang melihat Naruto di jadikan sandera.

"ini bertambah gawat…." Gumam Shikamaru.

Sakura segera dengan cepat menghadang Dosu yang ingin melancarkan seranganya pada Naruto yang keadaannya masih lemah.

"tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyerang Naruto…." Teriak Sakura yang menghadang tindakan Dosu dan membuat Karin, Sai, Menma, dan Sasuke.

"kalau begitu, kau juga akan ku bunuh…." Ucap Dosu yang mengancam, lalu menyerang Sakura yang melindungi Naruto.

"Nii-san, Yuji, semuanya, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi kalian…" ingatan ketika kehilangan seseorang yangberharga satu persatu bersimbah darah. "kau ingin menjadi kuat, kalau begitu akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau mau…." Suara yang begitu keras bercampur di dalam ingatannya, hitam gelap dengan mata merah menyala dengan tawa yang mengerikan muncul di hadapan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba rumput dan pohon menjadi tandus, para hewan yang di sekitarnya melarikan diri. "a…apa yang terjadi…?" gumam Shikamaru yang begitu kaget dan ketakutan dalam kepanikannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang begitu mengerikan.

"apa ini…?" gumam Dosu yan berhenti menyerang Sakura.

Chakra Sasuke yang berwarna keunguan kini berubah arah seolah chakra itu tersedot sesuatu. Karin, Sai, dan Menma terkaget bukan main saat melihat Naruto bangkit dengan tubuh terselimuti oleh aura yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sakura yang merasakan tekanan chakra yang mengerikan menoleh ke belakangnya. "Na…Naruto…." Gumam Sakura dalam kagetnya sekaligus ketakutan.

"si, siapa dia sebenarnya…?" gumam Neji yang melihat perubahan Naruto dan merasakan tekanan chakra yang mengerikan darinya. Ia melompati pohon yang dia naiki bersama Tenten kini berubah menjadi debu.

Rambut kuning Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi warna hitam perkat, serta matanya yang berwarna biru langit berubah menjadi warna merah mengerikan, aura hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan menyebar ke seluruh area, hingga membuat semua rumput, dan pepohonan berubah menjadi debu.

"apa-apan ini….?" Gumam Dosu dalam ketakutannya.

Tanpa disadari Dosu, Naruto tiba-tiba di hadapannya, tatapan yang mengerikan membuat Dosu ketakutan. Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya di depan Dosu, lalu Dosu terpental cukup jauh mengenai pohon di sekitar yang belum menjadi abu.

 **AAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHH**

Teriak Dosu yang terpental hingga mengenai salah satu batang pohon yang belum menjadi abu hingga batang pohon itu hancur. "a, apa yang terjadi….?" Gumam Dosu yang begitu pelan dengan luka di tubuh dan kepalanya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, ketika Naruto melihat air mata Karin dan Sakura, serta rambut berwarna pink berserakan di tanah yang kini berubah menjadi debu, membuatnya semakin marah. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam dengan aura chakra berwarna hitam pekat semakin membesar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Membuat semua yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan.

"Sakura, siapa yang melukai kalian….?siapa yang melakukan itu pada rambut mu dan membuatmu seperti ini…?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah kedepan tepatnya di hadapan Genin Otogakure.

Sakura merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, membuatnya tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa tanpa di sadari kini Naruto telah berada di hadapan Sasuke dengan kakinya di atas kepala Zaku. "apa mereka yang melakukannya, Sasuke…..?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Sasuke merasakan ketakutan dengan tatapan itu, suaranya pun tidak dapat terbuka akibat tekanan chakra Naruto yang mengerikan.

"ada apa dengan kalian….?apa kalian ingin menyembunyikan itu dari ku…?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan karena tidak ada siapa pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"apa itu Naruto yang aku kenal….?" Pikir Ino dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"aaahhhhaaaa…..hhhhaaaahhh…hhhaaaahhhh….a, aku sulit bernafas….." gumam Chouji yang begitu ketakutan dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Na….Naruto, hentikan ini, mereka sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi….." ucap Menma yang menenang kan Naruto yang kini sudah ada di samping kanan Naruto sambil memegang pundaknya.

Naruto mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Zaku, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang melepaskan kedua tangan Zaku. Senyum mengerikan terbersit di wajah Naruto, saat Zaku ingin berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar, tiba-tiba Zaku terlempar hingga terkena batang pohon yang belum berubah menjadi abu hingga batang pohon itu hancur.

"a, apa yang terjadi….?" Pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"aku tidak dapat melihat pergerakan itu…." Pikir Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

Darah mengucur dari luka di tubuh dan kepalanya, tanpa di sadari oleh Zaku Naruto sudah di hadapan Zaku. "he, hentikan…." Gumam Zaku yang begitu ketakutan saat kaki kanan Naruto telah terangkat dan mengarah ke tangan kanan Zaku.

 **AAAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH**

 **AAAAAKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Dua kali teriakan Zaku, yang merasakan rasa sakit ketika kedua lengannya di patahkan. "aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto seperti ini…." Gumam Menma yang tubuhnya gemetaran.

"bagaimana bisa, kita baru saja melihat Iblis yang begitu mengerikan…." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

Dosu mulai berdiri dengan luka di tubuhnya, semakin gemetar ketakutan saat melihat temannya Zaku kehilangan kedua lengannya yang di patahkan begitu mudah hanya dengan sekali injakan yang terlihat pelan namun keras.

Senyum mengerikan dan tawa yang mencekam membuat mereka menjadi bertambah ketakutan. "hahahhahaha…ini sungguh menyenangkan melihat sampah seperti kalian ketakutan….." tawa Naruto yang begitu mengerikan, hingga membuat mereka menjadi ketakutan.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Dosu yang kini terlihat sedang berdiri dengan luka di tubuhnya serta tubuhnya yang gemetaran ketakutan. Langkah demi langkah terus melaju. "hentikan ini Naruto….." teriak Sakura yang memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto berhenti sesaat. "apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura….?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kumohon hentikan, kumohon jangan lakukan lagi…." Ucap Sakura dengan tangisannya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi seperti ini, aku ingin Naruto kembali seperti biasanya…." Teriak Karin yang sudah ada di hadapan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya di rentangkan menghadang Naruto dengan air matanya menetes.

Tangan kanan Naruto di hadapkan di depan Karin seolah akan menyerang. "oi, oi, oi, apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto…?" gumam Shikamaru yang begitu panik.

"itu salah nya yang telah berani meletakkan tangannya pada rekan-rekan ku, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti rekan ku, hidup atau mati…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat mereka menjadi terkaget dengan ucapan Naruto.

"tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini…." Ucap Karin dengan air matanya semakin deras.

"ku mohon Naruto…." Ucap Sakura yang masih menahan Naruto dengan air matanya terus menetes.

"aku tidak perduli….." ucap Naruto lalu siap menyerang Karin dengan tangan kanannya, namun tiba-tiba tangan kiri Naruto menghentikan tangan kanan Naruto.

"oi, apa kau yakin denngan ini….?" Ucap Naruto yang bertindak aneh, lalu warna rambut Naruto mulai kembali menjadi warna kuning.

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti rekan-rekan ku, bahkan jika aku harus mati….." ucap Naruto yang terus memegang tangan kanannya dengan kuat.

"menjauhlah dariku, Karin, Sakura…." teriak Naruto.

Karin dan Sakura kaget mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh. Menma, Sai, dan Sasuke menjadi kaget dengan tingkah Naruto, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino yang yang telah menjauh dari tempat persembunyian mereka yang kini telah menjadi debu. Neji dan Tenten yang masih berdiri kaku dalam ketakutannya menjadi kaget melihat tindakan aneh yang di lakukan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan kedua Genin Otogakure yang masih tersisa.

Naruto mendorong Karin dan Sakura untuk menjauh darinya. "maaf Karin, Sakura…." teriak Naruto yang matanya pun mulai berubah menjadi biru langit kembali tapi kesadarannya menjadi sesuatu yang di pertanyaakan.

"apa yang terjadi pada Naruto….?" Tanya Sai yang kebingungan.

Naruto terus bergerak kesana dan kesini tak tentu arah." Apa kau yakin, menolaknya, kau sudah tahu, mereka yang telah menghinamu, membuangmu, menindas mu dan merenggut orang yang berharga bagimu, kau seharusnya tahu dengan ini, kita bisa menghancurkan Konoha dan Dunia yang busuk ini, tempat bagi sampah seperti mereka….." teriak Naruto yang bertingkah aneh, aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto pun tidak menentu lagi ukurannya, menjadi kecil atau besar.

Warna rambut dan matanya kadang berubah-ubah dari hitam pekat dan merah menyala, berubah menjadi kuning dan biru langit. "urusai, kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusan ku…." Teriak Naruto.

Mereka menjadi kaget dengan perkataan Naruto. "apa yang terjadi dengannya….?" Gumam Shikamaru dalam kagetnya.

"kau benar-benar keras kepala…." Ucap Naruto dengan tingkah anehnya.

"aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan apapun yang datang padaku, aku akan menghancurkan semuanya, tapi aku tidak akan menyakiti rekan-rekan ku…" teriak Naruto dengan tingkah anehnya.

"tidak menyakiti rekan-rekan mu, baka, justru kau lah yang akan di sakiti oleh mereka, pengkhianat seperti mereka harusnya di bungkam saja…." Ucap Naruto.

"dasar sialan kaaaauuuuuu…" teriak Naruto yang begitu keras hingga aura hitam pekatnya melebar dengan cepat dan mengarah ke langit.

"hentikan ini, apa kau yakin melakukan ini….." teriak Naruto yang bertingkah aneh dengan aura pekatnya menyelubungi tubuhnya hingga mencapai langit.

Setelah aura pekat hitam menghilang, awan hitam mulai berkumpul dan menuruni hujan dengan lebat. "a….aku…..t…tidak….ak…akan….m…menya….kiti….re…kan….rekan…ku…" ucap Naruto terbata-bata lalu jatuh tidak tersadarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat hujan pun telah reda. Semua tampak kembali seperti semula dengan perasaan yang membaik, dari rasa takut yang mengerikan. Sakura dan Karin segera menghampiri Naruto yang keadaannya tidak sadarkan diri. "dia memang kuat, kami tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, bahkan dengan Sasuke pun tidak dapat kami kalahkan, ini sebagai imbalannya…." Ucap Dosu yang menyerahkan gulungannya dengan menaruhnya di tanah tidak jauh dari hadapan Sakura dan Karin.

"memang tampaknya kami egois. Tapi ada hal yang harus kami pastikan, sebagai gantinya, aku berjanji, kalau dalam ujian ini kita berkesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, kami tidak akan lari atau bersembunyi….." ucap Dosu yang mengangkat tubuh temannya dengan luka di tubuhya, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya Orochimaru inginkan pada Sasuke, dan kenapa harus Sasuke….?" Teriak Sakura bertanya.

"aku tidak tahu, kami hanya di perintahkan untuk membunuh Sasuke dan Menma anak dari Yondaime Hokage…." Jawab Dosu lalu pergi menginggalkan mereka sambil membawa kedua temannya yang terluka.

"menyuruh kami membunuh Sasuke dan Menma anak dari Yondaime, tapi bergerak duluan, selain itu, dia tidak membunuh Sasuke atau pun Menma, malahan memberikan segel kutukan itu pada Sasuke, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan dia yang bukan termasuk daftar yang di target, dia benar-benar monster yang mengerikan, mungkin dia iblis yang menyamar…." Pikir Dosu dengan tubuh yang gemetar ketika mengingat nya kembali.

"hoi, apa kalian tidak apa-apa, ini merepotkan, tapi Ino, tolong periksa keadaanLee…" ucap Chouji yang keluar dari semak belukar bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Ino.

"ya…" ucap Ino.

"chakra itu, tidak normal, Clan Uchiha, sekuat ini kah, termasuk, dia yang di anggap aib bagi desa, benar-benar tidak masuk akal chakranya itu…." Pikir Neji yang terlepas dalam ketakutannya.

"sial, kenapa aku, dia bisa sekuat itu…." Gumam Sasuke yang kesal sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang terbaring.

"apa-apaan Naruto ini….?aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto sekuat ini…." Ucap Shikamaru.

"hmmmpphh, aku pikir Naruto itu sangatlah lemah dan tidak berguna…." Ucap Choouji.

"tapi, aku takut melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, kurasa menghancurkan desa Konoha, bukanlah hal yang mustahil baginya…." Ucap Shikamaru.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, sesuai janji saya update lagi….**

 **Dan untuk sarannya terima kasih, chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan seperti yang di sarankan oleh Takatoo Youichi...**

 **Bagi para Reader's tolong tetap reviewnya saran, komentar, dan kritikannya sangat membantu…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	30. Chapter 30

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 30 :**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

Serangan yang mengejutkan dari seseorang yang menakutkan Genin yang berpakaian sama dengan milik Orochimaru, dengan cepatnya mengarah pada Sasuke, Menma, Sai, Karin dan Sakura. Dengan tawanya yang mengerikan sambil menjilati Kunai yang berlumuran darah serta di bawah kakinya pun berlumuran darah dari mereka. "hahahaha...Naruto seharusnya kau ikut dengan ku dan menjadi milikku, dengan begitu kau pun tidak akan tersakiti seperti ini..." ucap Genin itu dengan tawa yang mengerikan datang mengahampiri Naruto.

Naruto terus berteriak menangis sekeras-kerasnya. "Sai, Karin, Sakura, Menma, Sasuke, maaf kan aku, aku yang lemah tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian, ak...ak...aku...hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangis Naruto yang begitu keras sambil memeluk tubuh Menma, Sai, Sakura, Karin, dan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah.

"aku, tidak akan memaafkan mu, Orochimaruuuuuuu..." teriak Naruto yang begitu keras dengan air matanya yang terus jatuh.

"hahahahahaha, tenang lah, kau pun pasti akan melupakan hal itu..." tawa mengerikan Genin yang sebenarnya Orochimaru dengan wajah palsunya yang masih rusak menempel di wajahnya.

Naruto terus menyerang Orochimaru dengan air matanya terus berjatuhan, namun Orochimaru dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan itu. Tiba-tiba sekumpulan orang muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan ekspresi kecewanya. "Naruto, kami sangat kecewa pada mu..." ucap seorang pria tua dengan tongkat kayunya berdiri bersama dengan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

"maaf kan aku Jii-san, hei Yuji, aku...aku pasti akan..." ucap Naruto lalu melirik ke arah seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Yuji bersama dengan yang lainnya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"tidak jangan tinggalkan aku, semuanya...Nii-san tolong aku..." tangis Naruto yang melihat mereka semakin menjauh dan menjauh, Naruto yang terus berlari pun tetap tidak dapat mengejarnya.

"tidak kumohon jangan tinggalakan aku..." teriak Naruto yang terus menerus.

"tidakkkkk...?" teriak Naruto yang terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"jadi kau sudah sadar Naruto...?" ucap Chouji yang berada di samping kiri Naruto dengan wajah babak belur.

"syukurlah, kau sungguh merepotkan, selalu berteriak ini dan itu..." ucap Shikamaru yang juga berada di samping kanan Naruto.

"dimana aku...?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"sudah jelas kau masih di dalam hutan kematian..." jawab Chouji yang babak belur.

"ahhh...begitu ya..." ucap Naruto yang baru teringat kalau dia masih di tempat ujian Chuini kedua.

"Na...Naruto..." teriak Sakura yang berlari ke arah Naruto dan menjatuhkan tempat berisi air lalu langsung memeluk Naruto.

"yokata, ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun-bangun Naruto..." tangis Sakura yang begitu keras.

"ka...kau menyakiti ku..." gumam Naruto yang terbata-bata lalu teler lagi gara-gara Sakura memeluk Naruto begitu erat.

"hei, Sakura, kau memeluk Naruto sangat keras, Naruto kamu tidak apa-apa kan...?" ucap Karin yang mereka sambil memberi tahu Sakura, dan Sakura yang melihat Naruto jadi tidak sadarkan diri lagi karena di peluk terlalu erat, jadi melepaskan pelukannya.

"go, gomenasai Naruto..." ucap Sakura malu-malu dengan wajah merahnya.

"Naruto, yokata..." ucap Karin yang langsung memeluk Naruto setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"hoi..." teriak Sakura yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah Karin yang langsung memeluk Naruto setelah ia mengucapkan hal itu, bahkan dia membuat Naruto bertambah teler lagi karena pelukan Karin begitu erat.

"kalian ini..." gumam Menma yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"kalian ini benar-benar baka..." ucap Ino kesal lalu menjitak kepala Sakura dan Karin.

"ada apa dengan mu Ino baka...?" bentak Karin kesal.

"kenapa kau memukul kepala ku, Ino jelek..." bentak Sakura kesal.

"urusai, lihat karena kelakukan kalian Naruto jadi seperti ini..." bentak Ino kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang pingsan.

"oh, Naruto tidur lagi..." ucap Karin tersenyum melihat Naruto pingsan seperti itu.

"hmmph, ini juga bagus untuk kesehatan Naruto..." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto pingsan seperti itu.

"tidur apanya...?bagus apanya...?dasar baka..." bentak Ino kesal lalu menjitak kepala mereka berdua lagi.

"Naruto, benar-benar membuat ku kesal saja, kenapa dia bisa populer begitu cepat sedangkan aku tidak..." pikir Sai yang begitu kesal karena melihat Naruto sepopuler itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto sadarkan diri lagi. "yokata, kamu baik-baik saja..." ucap Menma yang tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto telah sadarkan diri mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Sakura, ada apa dengan rambut mu...?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan melihat rambut Sakura jadi pendek.

Mereka semua jadi terkaget dengan ucapan Naruto. "ti, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merubah penampilan ku, merubah penampilanku..." ucap Sakura berbohong dengan senyum bohongnya juga.

Ucapan Sakura membuat semuanya bertambah kaget. "kenapa Sakura berbohong...?" pikir Ino.

"oi, Naruto apa kamu tidak ingat...?" ucap Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"hmmph, ingat apa...?" Naruto berbalik bertanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"sepertinya Naruto tidak mengingatnya..." bisik Chouji pada Shikamaru.

"sebenarnya..." ucap Ino yang terpotong langsung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"aku suka dengan rambut yang dulu, tapi saat bergerak di hutan seperti ini, rambut panjang ku itu akan mengganggu ku..." ucap Sakura yang langsung memotong ucapan Ino sambil memegang rambut warna pinknya dengan senyum yang di paksa.

"kau berbohongkan, aku tahu bagaimana bentuk keburukan seseorang dari ekpresi wajahnya termasuk, kebohongan..." ucap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

"hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin aku berbohong..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum kebohongan sambil merawat luka Sasuke.

"itu sudah jelas dari wajah mu..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"memangnya kenapa, kau pun juga seperti itu..." teriak Sakura dengan air matanya tanpa sengaja jatuh begitu saja dengan deras.

"maksud ku, memangnya seorang wanita dilarang berambut pendek...?kurasa tidak, kan...?" ucap Sakura yang mulai tenang sambil mengelap air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya dengan senyum tersirat di wajahnya.

"maaf, aku tidak ingin membuat mu khawatir Naruto..." ucap Sakura lagi dengan senyumnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya setelah merawat Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu di balik akar pohon besar tempat Naruto dan Sasuke serta mereka bersembunyi sejak awal.

"oh ya, kenapa kalian semua ada di sini...?" tanya Sai kebingungan yang melihat ke arah rombongan Shikamaru.

"hah, percuma saja menjelaskannya padamu..." jawab Shikamaru yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"bukankah kau yang datang bersama dengan rombongan Menma dan Karin, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini..." ucap Chouji yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"semuanya telah menolong kita..." ucap Sakura yang menjelaskan.

"Sakura kau memang berani, tapi kenapa kau harus merahasiakannya...?" pikir Ino yang tersenyum tipis melihat ke arah Sakura sambil membawa Lee yang pingsan.

"dari sini, serahkan saja pada ku..." ucap Tenten yang datang menghampiri Ino.

"hmmph..." ucap Ino mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan Lee.

"sadarlah, Lee..." teriak Tenten sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Lee dengan keras.

Mereka hanya sweetdrop melihat itu. Lee yang terjatuh duduk mulai sadar dan membuka matanya. "oh, Tenten, kenapa kau ada disini...?" tanya Lee yang sudah sadar, tapi masih linglung.

"aku datang untuk menolongmu..." jawab Tenten.

"hah, dimana Ninja Oto itu...?" tanya Lee yang mulai mengingat semuanya.

"anak yang bernama Sasuke itu yang mengusir mereka, tapi anak yang bernama Naruto itu yang membuat mereka jadi ketakutan..." jawab Tenten.

"begitu ya, hah...?" ucap Lee lalu kaget begitu saja.

"kenapa kau bertindak sendiri di luar rencana kita...?sampai babak belur begitu lagi..." ucap Tenten yang menceramahi Lee.

"Sakura dalam bahaya, jadi sebagai seorang pria, aku..." ucap Lee dengan ekspresi agak kecewa.

"kau ini benar-benar baka, padahal walaupun Lee sendirian, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka..." pikir Tenten.

"kau benar-benar baka..." ucap Tenten menceramahi.

"aku tidak bisa membantahmu..." ucap Lee yang melipat kedua kakinya dengan ekspresi pasrah.

"ahhaaa, kau si Alis Tebal..." ucap Sai yang langsung menghampiri Lee sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Sai, jangan berkata kasar pada Lee..." teriak Sakura langsung menghampiri Sai dan menghajarnya hingga terpental dan jatuh ketanah.

"sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi saat kami pergi mengambil air dan makanan...?si...sialan..." gumam Sai lalu pingsan.

"Sai itu, dia itu baka atau apa, masih saja tidak sadar apa yang terjadi...?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Lee, arigatou, berkat Lee, aku jadi sadar, rasanya aku menjadi sidikit lebih kuat..." ucap Sakura yang menghampiri Lee.

Lee yang mendengar perkataan itu menjadi menangis terkesima. "sepertinya aku masih belum cukup kuat...Sasuke, Clan Uchiha memang hebat, sampai bisa mengalahkan Ninja Oto itu dan membuat keadaan sekitar seperti ini, kupikir, kau memang punya kekuatan yang hebat, aku di pukili sampai babak belur..." ucap Lee yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa malu karena telah berkata yang tidak pantas terhadap Sasuke di beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"apa...?dia dipukuli sampai babak belur...?apa yang dia katakan...?apa mereka sekuat itu...?" pikir Sasuke dalam kagetnya.

"Sakura, Renge Konoha dua kali bersemi..." ucap Lee.

"hah..." bingung Sakura.

"ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menjadai orang yang lebih kuat, aku janji..." ucap Lee yang membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"bukan aku yang membuat semuanya seperti ini, tapi Naruto..." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Lee terkaget , termasuk Naruto yang diam dalam kagetnya.

"apa yang terjadi padaku...?apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan...?aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." pikir Naruto dalam bingungnya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidka gatal.

"hei, apa benar, kamu tidak ingat...?" tanya Chouji pada Naruto.

"mengingat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semenjak aku pingsan...?" tanya Naruto yang benar-benar kebingungan.

"ahhhaahh...dasar merepotkan..." ucap Shikamaru menghela nafas beratnya, lalu menceritakan semua kejadian itu.

Mendengar penuturan dari Shikamaru, Naruto cukup terdiam dalam kagetnya. Sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuhnya mulai meraung dan menenggelamkan pikirannya untuk sesaat.

"sial, apa dia yang melakukannya...?itu artinya sama saja aku telah menyakiti mereka..." pikir Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan, sambil menyentuh dadanya sebelah kiri.

"oh ya wajahmu itu, apa orang itu yang melakukannya juga...?" tanya Naruto, yang mulai menenangkan dirinya dan setelah sadar melihat wajah Chouji yang babak belur.

"tidak, itu kau yang melakukannya..." jawab Shikamaru.

"heh, bagaimana mungkin aku yang melakukannya..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang datarnya.

"lalu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang mengigau sambil memukul-mukul dan mencekik seseorang..." ucap Shikamaru.

"itu benar, dasar menyusahkan..." ucap Chouji dengan wajah lebamnya.

"gomenasai..." ucap Naruto.

"hei, Sakura, sini, sini, rambutmu, aku akan merapikan rambutmu..." ucap Ino memanggil Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, dengan raut wajah nya yang kurang menyenangkan karena mereak adalah rival. "tolong ya..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Ino sedang memotong rambut Sakura dengan kunainya, sambil berbicara. "kau licik sekali, memeluk Sasuke seperti itu, dasar dahi lebar..." ucap Ino kesal sambil merapikan rambut Sakura.

"gerakan itu memang perlu kan, Ino gendut..." ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejeknya.

"bahkan pada Naruto juga, dasar dahi lebar..." ucap Ino kesal dengan nada mengejek.

"memangnya kenapa...?kami itu satu team, dasar Ino jelek..." ucap Sakura dengna nada mengejek.

Neji berdiri dan melihat mereka tidak jauh dari tempat mereka dengan tatapan yang serius. "Uchiha Sasuke, dia lawan yang kuat, Menma, aku belum melihat pergerakannya sama sekali tapi, dia tetap lah lawan yang harus di waspadai, Naruto, walaupun ia tidak dapat mengendalikannya, kekuatannya tetap tidak bisa di anggap remeh..." pikir Neji yang mulai bergemetar sesaat ketika mengingat kejadian itu.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Naruto yang masih di rawat Karin. "arigatou, untuk yang waktu itu, kau menghentikan mereka..." ucap Tenten pada Naruto setelah sampai di hadapannya.

"tidak jadi masalah, kita anggap saja ini impas..." ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto mengambil sesuatu di balik bajunya lalu menyerahkan pada Shikamaru. "ambilah, setelah ini kami tidak punya hutang apapun dari kalian..." ucap Naruto.

Mereka menjadi kaget dengan tindakan yang di lakukan Naruto. "yang benar saja, itu kan gulungan yang sudah susah-susah kita dapatkan, kenapa kau harus memberikannya pada mereka...?" ucap Sai dalam kagetnya, dan merasa mulai jengkel dengan tindakan Naruto yagn begitu sembrono.

"gomen Sai, nanti kita akan mendapatkan dengan cara lain, hanya saja, aku tidak ingin memiliki hutang pada mereka..." ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"hei, tenang saja, kitakan satu angkatan, sesama teman haruslah saling membantu..." ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ingin menyerahkan kembali gulungan itu pada Naruto. "kita bukan teman, lagi pula siapa yang ingin berteman dengan kalian...?aku tidak butuh belas kasihan kalian..." teriak Naruto yang membuat mereka menjadi terkejut.

"Naruto..." pikir Karin dan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih.

"itu terserah padamu, tapi kami tetap menganggapmu teman, walaupun kau tidak menyukainya..." ucap Shikamaru, lalu menyerahkan gulungan itu dengan meletakkannya di tanah tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru membuat kaget Naruto untuk sesaat. "cih, sialan..." gumam Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Shikamaru.

Melihat hal itu Shikamaru menangkap gulungan itu kembali, dengan bingungnya. "gulungan itu, cukup membantu kalian, karena kita satu angkatan, dan hutang kami telah terbayarkan..." ucap Naruto.

"ahhhhaaa, baiklah, aku terima..." ucap Shikamaru tersenyum setelah menghela nafasnya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua orang yang mencurigakan sedang memperhatikan mereka. "ehhh, kekuatannya sungguh menakjubkan..." ucap seorang pria dengan kacamatanya.

"tapi, Dia tidak dapat mengingatnya, waktu pertarungannya dengan mereka, sayang sekali..." ucap seorang pria dengan mata kuning dan lidah menjulur.

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia memiliki sifat yang ceria dan penyemangat, selalu berkata omong kosong tentang impian nya untuk menjadi Hokage, walaupun kebanyakan orang telah mengucilkannya,bahkan keluarganya sendiri, namun setelah kehilangan mereka, Dia kehilangan jati dirinya..." ucap pria berkacamata, sambil memperlihatkan data dari beberapa kerta ditangannya.

"oh, bahan percobaan yang melarikan diri itu, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan mereka dan Anbu Ne itu, kurasa kekuatannya lah yang melakukan itu..." ucap pria yang berkulit pucat dengan mata kuningnya seperti ular.

"hmmph,kekuatan yang mengerikan namun beresiko, kalau bukan karena Shisui, Orochimaru-sama sudah pasti memilikinya sekarang..." ucap pria berkacamata.

"sudahlah Kabuto, untuk Shisui juga harus di beri perhargaan karena dia meninggalkan Naruto dengan kekuatan seperti ini, aku jadi ingin segera memilikinya..." ucap pria berkulit pucat dengan mata berwarna kuning seperti ular terus menjulurkan lidahnya.

"kurasa bukan hanya kita saja yang mengawasi nya, Orochimaru-sama..." ucap pria berkacamata itu melihat beberapa Anbu melihat rombongan Naruto dari jauh dengan di tutupi oleh pepohonan lebat dan semak belukar.

"ya, jika mereka bertindak yang mencurigakan pada Naruto segera habisi saja, dan untuk data selanjutnya, aku akan menunggumu di menara, Kabuto..." ucap pria berkulit pucat dengan mata kuning seperti ular.

"ha'i..." ucap pria berkacamata dengan seriusnya dan tatapan tajamnya.

Tidak jauh dari mereka pula terdapat beberapa Anbu yang memakai topeng sedang mengawasi rombongan Naruto. "kekuatannya benar-benar mengerikan..." ucap Anbu bertopeng kucing dengan beberapa corak.

"hmpph, tapi, itu pasti memiliki resiko baginya..." ucap Anbu bertopeng kelinci dengan beberapa corak.

"dengan kekuatan itu pula Dia menghabisi pasukan kita dengan cara mengerikan..." ucap Anbu yang memakai topeng beruang dengan corak.

"lebih baik kita melaporkan ini ke Danzo sama..." ucap Anbu yang memakai topeng anjing, memberi tanda pada teman-temannya. Lalu mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Jauh dari tempat mereka, Team Kiba, terlihat telah berkumpul bersama. "kau tidak apa-apa, Akamaru...?" ucap Kiba yang mengelus Akamaru yang gemetaran.

"apa kau masih gemetaran...?sudah setengah hari dia begini..." ucap Shino.

"Akamaru..." ucap Hinata khawatir.

"Dia jadi begini pasti karena dia melihat kejadian itu..." ucap Kiba yang teringat kejadian yang menakutkan.

* * *

 **^ FlashBack ^**

Team Kiba yang sedang melompati pohon demi pohon. "bertahan hidup memang adalah keahlian kita, benarkan Akamaru...?" ucap Kiba dengan dengan semangatnya.

"gguuughh..." gonggong Akamaru yang penuh semangat.

"untung saja, mereka yang terjebak tadi punya gulungan bumi, kalau begini, kita bisa jadi yang pertama..." ucap Kiba dengan semangatnya terus melompati pohon demi pohon.

"jangan senang dulu, di sini masih berbahaya, serangga kecil apapun , akan menjaga dirinya dari serangan lawan, kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian musuh, itu yang paling aman..." ucap Shino memperingati.

"aku tahu itu, seperti biasanya, kau berbicara menggunakan kata-kata yang sulit di mengerti..." ucap Kiba mengerti.

"um, t..tapi, yang Shino katakan ada benarnya juga..." ucap Hinata.

"aku tahu..." ucap Kiba.

"Naruto, aku harap kau baik-baik saja..." pikir Hinata merasa khawatir.

"gugug..." gongong Akamaru memberitahu.

Mendengar hal itu, dengan penciuman Kiba, lalu berhenti sesaat. "hei, kalian berdua, berhenti..." ucap Kiba memberitahu pada kedua temannya.

Shino dan Hinata berhenti di tempat Kibat berhenti melompati pohon. "kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak menarik perhatian, kan...?Hinata, bisakah kau melihat apa yang ada di depan sana...?" ucap Kiba lalu memberitahu Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

"baik, akan kucoba, **Byakugan**..." ucap Hinata lalu membentuk handseal dan muncul perempatan di kedua matanya.

Dari kejauhan. Terlihat seseorang dengan membawa guci di punggungnya. "ada seseorang di sana..." ucap Hinata memberitahu.

Shino menundukkan badannya kebawah dan menempelkan telinga ke batang pohon ranting. "sepertinya ada 6 orang..." ucap Shino memberitahu.

"baiklah, ayo kita lihat..." ucap Kiba dengan semangatnya.

"hah..." kaget Hinata yang mulai khawatir.

"Kiba, apa yang kau katakan...?kita tidak boleh melakukan itu..." ucap Shino memperingati.

"penguji bilang kita harus membawa sepasang gulungan surga dan bumi, Dia tidak mengatakan tidak boleh merebut lebih dari itu, kalau kita merebut satu lagi, itu berarti kelompok yang berhasil akan berkurang..." ucap Kiba yang sudah di penuhi dengan semangat luar biasanya.

"t, tapi..." ucap Hinata yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan kecerobohan Kiba.

"pertama-tama kita harus melihat situasinya dulu, kalau situasinya berbahaya, kita tidak perlu bertarung..." ucap Kiba.

"ayo..." ucap Kiba lalu pergi.

"dia itu sama sekali tidak bisa tenang..." ucap Shino lalu pergi menyusul Kiba, Hinata pun ikut pergi menyusul mereka berdua.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, mereka bertiga bersembunyi di semak belukar. "ada apa Akamaru...?" tanya Kiba pada Akamaru yang terlihat gemetaran.

"apa yang terjadi...?kau tiba-tiba berhenti..." tanya Shino.

"tiba-tiba Akamaru merasa ketakutan..." jawab Kiba, yang kini Akamaru masuk kedalam baju Kiba.

"kenapa..?" tanya Hinata.

"Akamaru bisa mengetahui tingkatan kekuatan chakra lawan lewat penciumannya, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya sampai begini, mereka bertarung itu bukan orang sembarangan..." jawab Kiba sambil menenangkan Akamaru.

Tidak jauh dari persembunyian rombongan Kiba. Terlihat kedua Team saling berhadapan. "bocah Suna datang untuk menantang kita, baka..." ucap team yang memakai payung.

Sedang kan team yang merupakan dari Suna hanya menatap mereka dengan serius dan tajam. Tatapan membunuh dari mereka. "kenapa anak itu berani melawan mereka...?" gumam Kiba dari balik persembunyian bersama Shino dan Hinata.

Melihat Akamaru bertambah ketakutan. Ekspresi Kiba berubah kemode yang serius dan mulai merasa ketakutan.

"apa yang Akamaru katakan...?" tanya Hinata.

"orang berbadan besar itu berbahaya..." jawab Kiba.

"sepertinya benar-benar buruk, mereka tampak sangat kuat..." pikir Hinata yang mulai ketakutan.

"hei bocah, pilih lah lawan kalian, kalian semua akan mati..." ucap pria yang memiliki luka garis di mata kanannya dan keningnya di baluti perban dengan senyum mengejek.

"cukup basa-basinya, ayo kita mulai, Oji-san no Amegakure..." ucap Genin Suna yang tidak lain adalah Gaara.

"gulungan apa yang mereka punya..." pikir Kankuro dengan tenang.

"hei, Gaara, sebaiknya kita mencari informasinya dulu, lalu kita bereskan mereka, kalau mereka punya gulungan yang sama, kita tidak perlu bertarung, pertarungan yang tidak berguna..." ucap Kankuro yang terpotong oleh ucapan Gaara.

"tidak masalah, orang yang pernah bertemu denganku, akan kubunuh semuanya..." ucap Gaara yang membuat mereka menjadi terkejut dan merinding ketakutan.

"karena ini lah aku malas dekat dengannya..." pikir Kankuro.

"baik lah, ayo kita mulai, sekarang..." ucap pria dengan luka di mata kanannya dan perban di dahinya, lalu mengambil kelima payung dipunggungnya dan melemparkan ke atas.

"matilah kau bocah..." teriak Genin Amegakure itu lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Ninpo Jouro Senbon**

Teriak Genin Amegakure itu, lalu terlihat putaran payung semakin kencang dan mengeluarkan jarum yang sangat banyak mengarah pada rombongan Gaara.

Di balik semak belukar Team Kiba terlihat begitu kaget. "jarum tersembunyi..." gumam Hinata dalam kagetnya.

Gaara, Kankuro, dan Temari berdiri dengan tenang tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. "atas bawah kanan kiri, tidak ada jalan keluar dai jutsu ini, selain itu, semua jarum ini aku kendalikan memakai chakra, untuk menyerang mangsa yang mangsa incaran..." ucap Genin Amegakure itu dengan meremehkan.

"mudah sekali..." gumam Genin Amegakure itu dengan senyum meremehkan dan mengejek.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, betapa kagetnya Genin Amegakure itu, melihat keadaan musuhnya baik-baik saja tanpa ada goresan sama sekali.

"hanya itu.." ucap Gaara yang terlindungi oleh pasir dengan jarum yang masih menempel.

"itu tidak mungkin, biar satupun tidak ada, tidak ada luka..." ucap Genin Amegakure itu yang begitu kaget dan mulai ketakutan. Langsung membentuk handseal untuk menambahkan daya serang jarum tersebut bertambah banyak dan cepat.

Namun tetap saja tidak bisa, karena perlindungan Gaara begitu mutlak. "hujan seribu jarum, ya, kalau begitu aku akan menurunkan hujan darah..." ucap Gaara dengan tatapan tajam nan mebunuh.

Di balik semak belukar. "besar sekali chakranya itu dan pasir itu, memiliki aroma yang sangat kuat..." ucap Kiba yang mulai ketakutan.

"aroma...?" tanya Shino.

"aroma darah yang kuat..." jawab Kiba.

"dinding pasir ya...?" ucap Genin Amegakure yang memiliki luka bergaris di mata kanan dan perban di dahinya.

"benar, pertahanan sempurna yang terbuat dari pasir, Dia bisa memanipulasi pasir dalam guci dengan chakra yang sangat besar, jutsu yang membuat pertahanan di sekeliling Gaara, jutsu itu belum pernah ada yang menembusnya, entah kenapa, pasir itu beraksi secara otomatis, tanpa keinginan Gaara, itu artinya di hadapan Gaara, serangan apapun tidak akan mempan ..." ucap Kankuro memberitahu dengan tenangnya.

"bocah sialan..." ucap Genin Amegakure itu kesal dalam ketakutannya.

"kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Gaara..." ucap Kankuro lagi.

"jangan meremehkanku..." teriak Genin Amegakure itu lalu menyerang Gaara.

Melihat Genin Amegakure itu menyerang ke arahnya, Gaara menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk handseal. "Dia pasti mati..." pikir Kankuro tersenyum mengejek.

"itulah yang akan kau dapatkan kalau melawan Gaara..." pikir Temari yang juga tersenyum mengejek.

 **Sabaku Kyuu**

Ucap Gaara lalu pasir itu membelit kaki Genin Amegakure dan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tersisa wajahnya yang belum di tutupi. "aku tidak bisa bergerak..." ucap Genin Amegakure itu hingga membuat kedua temannya menjadi kaget dan ketakutan.

Begitu juga dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik semak belukar. Beberapa payung telah jatuh menancap ke tanah. "tidak mungkin..." ucap Genin Amegakure itu.

"aku bisa menutup mulutmu dulu, lalu membunuh mu..." ucap Gaara yang maju beberapa langkah lalu mengambil payung dan membuka lebar payung itu. "tapi terlalu menyedihkan..." ucap Gaara lagi, lalu memulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya.

Pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Genin Amegakure itu mulai naik ke udara.

 **Sabaku Sousou**

Ucap Gaara setelah mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Lalu tubuh Genin Amegakure yang di selimuti oleh pasir hancur berkeping-keping. Team Kiba begitu terkejut bukan main, percikan darah menyebar kemana-mana hingga mengenai kedua teman Genin Amegakure yang hanya menonton saja.

Sedangkan Gaara, bersama Kankuro dan Temari menggunakan payung sebagai perlindungan dari percikan darah yang mengotori tubuh mereka. "tidak ada rasa sakit, aku akan membunuhnya dengan sangat cepat, sampai tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, darah yang terbunuh bercampur dengan pasir dan memberikan kekuatan pada pembunuhnya..." ucap Gaara dengan tenang dan tatapan tajam nan mebunuh.

"gulungan ini akan kami serahkan padamu, kumohon, biarkan kami pergi..." ucap salah seorang Genin Amegakure yang memakai topi lebarnya dengan tubh gemetaran.

Mendengar ucapan dari Genin Amegakure itu. Gaara menjatuhkan payungnya ke bawah tanah dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Pasir mulai menyelimuti tubuh kedua Genin Amegakure itu. "tidak..." teriak kedua Genin Amegakure itu yang begitu ketakutan.

Percikan darah kembali terulang, menyebar kemana-mana. Tidak ada teriakan apa pun namun kedua Genin Amegakure telah tewas dengan tubuh hancur berkeping-keping.

"ini buruk..." ucap Kiba yang ketakutan.

"ayo kita cepat lari, kalau ketahuan, dia akan membunuh kita..." ucap Kiba memberitahu pada Shino dan Hinata, lalu mereka pergi dari semak belukar yang merupakan persembunyian mereka.

"kita beruntung mendapatkan gulungan surga, baiklah, ayo kita ke menara..." ucap Kankuro.

"urusai, ini masih belum cukup..." ucap Gaara.

Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata mulai berhenti untuk sesaat dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan dari balik semak belukar yang sedang ingin melarikan diri. "apa dia menyadarinya...?" pikir Kiba dalam ketakutannya.

"hentikan, Gaara..." ucap Kankuro pelan.

"apa kau takut, pengecut...?" ucap Gaara yang membuat Kankuro jadi terpancing.

"Gaara, ini memang tidak berbahaya untuk mu, tapi itu terlalu berbahaya untuk kami, sepasang gulungan sudah cukup, lebih dari ini..." ucap Kankuro yang memberitahu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Gaara.

"sampah sepertimu tidak berhak menyuruhku..." ucap Gaara yang menjulurkan lengan kanannya ke hadapan Kankuro.

"sudah cukup, bisakah sekali ini kau mau mendengar ucapan Nii-sanmu...?" ucap Kankuro yang mulai terbawa emosi.

"aku tidak pernah menganggap kalian sebagai saudara, kalau kau menghalangi ku, ku bunuh kau..." ucap Gaara dengan ancamannya.

"Gaara sudah hentikan, kumohon, jangan mengatakan hal sedingin itu, Nee-san juga mohon padamu, ya..." ucap Temari yang menenangkan Gaara.

Gaara tampak tidak memperdulikan itu, lengan kanannya yang di julurkan ke arah Kankuro beralih ke arah kanan tepatnya di tempat rombongan Kiba bersembunyi.

"baiklah..." ucap Gaara lalu pergi. Kedua kawannya hanya dapat menghela nafas leganya. "cih, itu sebabnya aku benci anak kecil..." ucap Kankuro.

Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata menarik nafas lega dari balik persembunyian setelah bebas dari bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya.

"apa...?begitu ya, Akamaru...?seharusnya kau mengatakan tiu dari tadi..." ucap Kiba yang begitu kelelahan pada Akamaru.

 **END**

* * *

"heh, heh, apa kita yang pertama...?" tanya Kiba.

"tidak, aku rasa ada seseorang yagn duluan sampai..." jawab Shino.

"yang penting, apa Akamaru sudah baik...?sejak saat dia sangat ketakutan..." ucap Hinata yang mengelus Akamaru dari balik baju Kiba.

"jadi,apa yang di katakan Akamaru tadi...?" tanya Shino penasaran.

"oh, Akamaru bilang ini berbahaya, karena anak dari Suna tadi akan membunuh orang besar itu..." jawab Kiba.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian. Rombongan Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura telah tiba di menara bersama dengan rombongan Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin. Yang kini juga bersama dengan Kabuto.

"oh, kalian..." ucap Kabuto yang melihat kedua kawannya menghampirinya.

"kau terlambat, Kabuto..." ucap kedua temannya.

"aku terlibat sesuatu yang merepotkan, gomen..." ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"tapi, berkat kau, gulungan kami jadi lengkap..." ucap Sai yang tersenyum senang.

"tidak, itu karena usaha kalian sendiri, tadi itu hebat sekali, Sai, terutama kau Naruto..." ucap Kabuto.

"hehehe...aku kan hanya membantu..." ucap Sai tersenyum senang.

Sasuke, Menma, Karin, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis merasa senang, sedangkan Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu. "kami akan memakai pintu ini, kalau begitu, ayo berjuang bersama-sama..." ucap Kabuto tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"hmmph..." ucap Sai dengna tersenyum lebar.

Pintu dibuka lebar, rombongan Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin masuk bersama-sama.

* * *

Di tempat Kabuto. "hasilnya...?" ucap seseorang yang menunggu di hadapan Kabuto.

"lebih dari yang ku perkirakan, aku telah mendapatkan semua datanya hanya dari ujian kedua ini, kini aku serahkan ini, kan...?" ucap Kabuto yang menyerahkan selembar kartu.

"lalu bagaimana...?" tanya seseorang itu.

"tenang saja, kau memang tertarik dengannya kan, Orochimaru-sama..." ucap Kabuto.

"aku ingin dengar pendapatmu, sebagai mata-mata Desa Oto..." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata Orochimaru.

"itu tidak perlukan...?karena yang memutuskan semuanya adalah kau..." ucap Kabuto.

"aku suka kepintaranmu itu, kerja bagus..." ucap Orochimaru lalu menghilang dari kepulan asap tebal.

* * *

Kembali ketempat Naruto dan yang lainnya. "di sini tidak ada orang..." ucap Sai.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura..." ucap Sasuke yang di gendong Sakura.

"iya..." ucap Sakura. "cih, sialan cha..." iner Sakura.

"anu apayang akan kita lakukan...?" ucap Menma yang bingung.

"oh, lihat itu..." ucap Karin memberitahu sambil menunjuk.

"tanpa...surga...aku tidak mengerti..." ucap Sai yang kebingungan.

"Jika 'Surga' Tidak Ada, Tambah Lagi Pengetahuanmu, Dan Persiapkan Diri Untuk Kesempatan Lainnya. Jika 'Bumi' Tidak Ada, Cari lah Keberuntunganmu Di Lain Waktu. Bukalah Surga Dan Bumi, Kemudian Atasi Hal Yang Berbahaya Yaitu 'Rahasia Pemandu...'..." ucap Sakura yang membaca di balik selembaran kertas yang menempel didinding.

"apa itu...?" tanya Sai.

"disana sepertinya ada huruf yang hilang..." ucap Menma.

"ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gulungan, kupikir ini maksudnya kita harus membuka kedua gulungan ini secara bersamaan..." ucap Karin. Lalu mengambil satu gulungan.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita buka..." ucap Menma.

Lalu Sakura dan Sai pun juga mulai ingin membuka gulugan itu secara bersamaan. "hah, apa ini...?" ucap Sai bingung.

"pria...?orang...?" bingung Sakura dan Karin.

"itu Kuchiyose..." ucap Naruto.

" **Kuchiyose** , Karin, Menma, lepaskan gulungan itu..." ucap Sasuke yang terkaget lalu segera memberitahu.

Menma dan Karin yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke, langsung melemparkan gulungan itu. Begitu juga dengan Sai dan Sakura.

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kita Naruto baka..." teriak Sai.

"aku sudah memberitahu, tapi kalian tidak mendengarnya..." ucap Naruto yang santai dengan ekspresi datar.

"kau nya yang terlalu pelan..." ucap Sai yang merasa jengkel.

Kepulan asap tebal memenuhi ruangan itu. "kau..." kaget Menma.

"yo..." ucap seseorang yang telah berdiri di hadapan mereka setelah kepulan asap menghilang.

"lama tidak bertemu..." ucap seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Iruka.

"apa maksudnya ini...?" tanya Sakura.

"kalian sepertinya telah melewati berbagai kesulitan, ya...?" ucap Iruka dengan santainya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"apa...?kenapa Iruka sensei yang keluar dari jutsu Kuchiyose...?" tanya Sai.

"di akhir tes kedua ini, kami para Genin akan menemui para peserta, kebetulan aku di berikan tugas untuk memberi pesan penting pada kalian.." jawab Iruka menjelaskan.

"pesan...?" gumam Sai kebingungan.

"tepat waktu, nah kalian berenam, Ujian Kedua ini, kalian **LULUS** , untuk merayakannya, tadinya aku bermaksud ingin mentraktir kalian makan Ramen Ichiraku, tapi..." ucap Iruka setelah melihat arloji dari kantong bajunya.

"ohh, berhasil..." ucap Naruto yang mulai matanya di penuhi oleh ramen dengan air liurnya mengeces sangat banyak.

"aku sangat suka itu tapi jangan ramen..." ucap Sai yang langsung memeluk Iruka.

"oi, dengnarkan aku dulu..." ucap Iruka yang memberitahu.

"yeeee, Ramen..." gumam Naruto dengan matanya sudah dipenuhi oleh mangkuk ramen dan air liur mengeces dari mulutnya dengan sangat banyak.

"horeeee, aku berhasil..." ucap Sai yang kegirangan setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Iruka.

Iruka hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto dan Sai seperti itu. "dia masih punya tenaga..." ucap Sasuke yang duduk beristirahat.

"berisik, ahhhaaaa, bahkan Naruto pun seperti itu..." ucap Sakura pada Sai dan menghela nafas nya melihat tingkah Naruto seperti itu.

"yokata, aku senang meliaht keadaan Naruto telah membaik..." gumam Menma yang melihat tingkah Naruto.

"ahhhaaaa...aku cukup lelah..." gumam Karin yang tiba-tiba rasa kelelahannya menjadi hilang melihat keadaan Sai dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

"sifat mu tidak pernah berubah Naruto..." ucap Iruka.

"hah, begitu rupanya, kalau saja kita melihat isi gulungan itu saat tes berlangsung, Iruka sensei apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik bertanya.

"seperti biasanya, Sasuke, pikiranmu itu memang tajam, seperti dugaanmu, aturan dari tes ini adalah untuk menguji kemampuan kalian dalam menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna, singkatnya, kalau melanggar aturan dan membuka gulungan di saat tes sedang berlangsung..." ucap Iruka berhenti sesaat.

"kalau membukanya...?" tanya Sai.

"aku di perintahkan untuk membuat para peserta tersebut kehilangan kesadaran, sampai tes ini berakhir..." jawab Iruka.

"untung saja kalian tidak membukannya..." ucap Sasuke yang mengejek team Naruto.

"Kabuto, arigatou..." gumam Sai yang bersyukur.

"fiuhhh..." gumam Sakura yang merasa lega. "hampir saja..." iner Sakura yang juga merasa lega.

"di tes Ketiga atau yang terakhir nanti, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya, terutama kau Naruto, kau yang paling aku khawatrikan..." ucap Iruka yang terpotong ucapannya oleh Naruto.

"Iruka sensei, sejak aku menerima ikat kepala ini, aku sudah bukan murid Akademi lagi, kan...?tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, selain itu, ini adalah bukti bahwa Iruka sensei sudah mengakuiku sebagai ninja, kan, memang sifat ku yang egois dan keras kepala ku tidak akan berubah, tapi aku bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi, saat ini aku adalah Ninja..." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi tetap datar.

"gomen, Naruto..." ucap Iruka.

"tidak, akulah yang harus mengatakan itu, dan aku ingin mengucapkan arigatou sudah mengajari aku selama ini..." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..." gumam Iruka yang meneteskan air matanya sedikit.

* * *

 **^ Di Ruang Pengawasan ^**

Terlihat Anko yang duduk didampingin dengan dua pengawas, dan Yondaime Hokage serta Sandaime Hokage.

"apa tanda kutukan itu masih sakit...?" tanya Sandaime.

"tidak, berkat Hokage-sama, aku menjadi sedikit lebih baik..." jawab Anko yang merapikan kembali bajunya.

"Orochimaru adalah salah satu dari Ninja Legendaris Konoha itu kan, dia adalah ninja pelarian tingkat S yang ada di dalam buku pegangan yang bahkan pasukan Anbu saja tidak bisa mendekatinya, kan, aku dengar dia sudah tewas, tapi kenapa sekarang ini dia kembali lagi ke Desa ini...?" ucap salah seorang pengawas berbalik bertanya.

"itu..." ucap Anko yang terpotong oleh ucapan Sandaime.

"Sasuke, dan Menma kan..." ucap Sandaime.

"hah..." kaget Anko.

"Anko-sama, peserta yang lolos adalah 24 orang, sedangkan tes ketiga, menurut aturan Chunin, akan mempersiapkannya untuk pertama kalinya dalam 5 tahun ini, Tes Kedua selesai..." ucap suara pengawaas dari balik monitor.

"selain itu, kita akan meneruskan tes ini sesuai rencana, sambil memperhitugkan gerakan Orochimaru..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"ha'i..." ucap Anko.

* * *

Setelah tahap kedua selesai dan menyisahkan 24 peserta dengan mengeliminasikan banyak peserta untuk mencapai menara dalam waktu 5 hari. Seluruh peserta yang berhasil kini berkumpul dan berbaris sesuai team mereka masing-masing di tempat yang akan menjadi tempat pelaksanaan tahap ketiga. Di depan mereka kini berkumpul Jounin pengawas dan beberapa Jounin lainnya serta di tengah juga berdiri Sandaime Hokage yang berdiri di samping Yondaime Hokage.

"selamat atas kelulusan kalian di tes kedua..." ucap Anko memberitahu dari pengeras suara.

"hmmph, jumlah peserta tes kedua adalah 78 orang, tak kusangka saat ini masih tersisa 24 orang, aku berkata akan mengurangi setengahnya, tapi yang kuharapkan sebenarnya hanya angka satuan..." pikir Anko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Semua Jounin pengawas dan beberapa Jounin lainnya yang berkumupul sedang melihat para peserta. "aku lapar..." gumam Chouji yang memegang perutnya.

"masih tersisa banyak ini...?merepotkan saja..." gumam Shikamaru dengan tampang membosankannya.

"Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya juga lulus..." gumam Ino yang terlihat senang.

"baguslah, kita sudah banyak membantu mereka, kalau mereka tidak lulus, itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja, meskipun pada akhirnya kita lulus karenanya..." ucap Shikamaru yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"team mu lumayan juga, mungkin mereka hanya beruntung, tapi, selama team ku masih ada mereka tidak akan bisa lebih dari ini karena berikutnya adalah menguji kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya, yah, masa muda memang ada yang pahit dan ada yang manis, Kakashi..." ucap Guy dengan bangganya.

"hmmph, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu..?" tanya Kakashi yang mendengar celoteh Guy.

"oh my god..." pikir Guy yang tidak percaya dengan pengabaian Kakashi.

"ahhhaaaa..." hela nafas berat Yamato melihat tingkah senpainya.

"boleh juga, rival ku, Kakashi , tapi sifat cuekmu itu yang membuatku jadi kesal..." pikir Guy dengan semangat berapi-apinya.

"hmpph,jadi itu rival abadinya Guy sensei ya, tampang Guy sensei kalah telak..." pikir Tenten yang melihat tingkah Senseinya.

"Guy sensei adalah Sensei yang paling keren, Dia bersinar, baiklah, lihat saja, Guy sensei, aku juga akan bersinar..." pikir Lee dengan semangat berapi-apinya.

"ternyata semua team unggulan berhasil lulus, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, ya, dan Uzumaki Naruto..." pikir Neji yang melirik ke arah mereka.

"akan kubalas perlakuanmu pada lenganku ini, Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk si anak idiot itu..." pikir Zaku dengan rasa kesalnya melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"dari 26 team, yang tersisa saat ini hanya 8 team..." pikir Temari.

"kau tidak terluka ya, Gaara..." pikir seseroang yang melihat ke arah Gara dari tempat berkumpulnya para Jounin.

"keadaan Akamaru aneh..." pikir Kurenai yang melihat tingkah Akmaru terlihat ketakutan di balik baju Kiba.

"orang-orang dari Desa Suna..." pikir Kiba yang sedikit berkeringat dingin.

"Naruto lulus juga, yokata..." pikir Hinata malu-malu sekaligus senang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"apa semua Rookie Konoha ada di sini..." pikir Sakura yang merasa canggung.

"wah, wah, mereka semua berkumpul di sini..." pikir Menma.

"tak kusangka masih tersisa sebanyak ini, selain itu, yang tersisa kebanyakan masih Rookie, tidak heran mereka merekomendasikannya..." pikir Sandaime Hokage yang melihat semua peserta.

"kalau begitu, sekarang Yondaime Hokage yang akan menjelaskan tentang Tes Ketiga ini, dengarkan baik-baik, baiklah Hokage-sama, silahkan..." ucap Anko, lalu mempersilahkan Yondaime Hokage dan hanya di balas anggungkan.

Yondaime Hokage yang menggunakan topi Hokagenya kini melangkahkan kakinya beberapa jarak lalu berhenti di hadapan mereka. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang Tes Ketiga yang akan di mulai setelah ini, ada satu hal yang kalian perlu ketahui..." ucap Yondaime Hokage yang membuat para peserta menjadi terdiam untuk sesaat.

"tentang tujuan sebenarnya dari ujian ini, kenapa kita melaukan ujian bersama dengan negara sekutu...?memperdalam persahabatan antar negara, meningkatkan level Shinobi, aku tidak mau kalian keliru menafsirkan arti sebenarnya dari ujian ini, ujian ini di lakukan untuk..." ucap Yondaime berhenti sesaat hingga membuat para peserta menjadi kebingungan untuk sesaat.

Sedangkan Sandaime hokage hanya menghembuskan asap tebal dari cerutunya. "sebagai pengganti perang antara negara sekutu..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"apa maksdunya itu..." gumam Tenten dalam bingungnya.

"kalau kita melihat sejarah, awalnya, negara-negara sekutu saat ini adalah negara tetangga yang saling berperang demi menguasai dunia, untuk menghindari peperangan yang sia-sia, negara tersebut memutuskan untuk menentukan arena bertarung, itulah awal kemunculan ujian Chunin ini..." ucap Yondaime Hokage memberitahu.

"untuk apa kita mendengar hal itu...?kita melakukan ujian ini untuk menentukan Chunin, kan...?" tanya Sai.

"ujian ini memang untuk menentukan para Shinobi yang punya kemampuan untuk menjadi Chunin, tapi disisi lain, ujian ini juga punya tujuan lain, untuk membawa kebanggaan negara mereka dengan bertarung diujian ini, para penguasa negara dan orang yang berpengaruh dari berbagai negara yang membuat pekerjaan untuk kita para Shinobi akan menjadi tamu dalam Tes Ketiga, selain itu, para penguasa negara tempat desa tersembunyi juga akan melihat pertarungan kalian, jika kekuatan suatu negara terlihat jelas, maka di negara kuat tersebut akan dibanjiri peningkatan jumlah klien, sebaliknya, negara lemah akan terjadi penurunan jumlah klien, lalu itu akan membuat negara yang bersangkutan jadi tertekan, dengan pemikiran, 'Desa kita hanya memiliki kekuatan militer seperti ini'..." jawab Yondaime Hokage menjelaskan.

"lalu, kenapa kami harus bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa...?" tanya Kiba.

"kekuatan suatu negara adalah kekuatan suatu desa, kekuatan suatu desa adalah kekuatan Shinobi dan kekuatan sebenarnya dari Shinobi hanya bisa terlahir dalam pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa, ujian ini adalah arena untuk melihat kekuatan shinobi dari masing-masing negara dan juga untuk memperlihatkan kekuatannya sendiri, karena di ujian ini kalian harus bertarung mempertauhkan nyawa memiliki arti, karena para pendahulu kita bertarung dalam ujian ini, demi cita-cita yang harus di perjuangkan..." jawab Yondaime menjelaskan.

"lalu, kenapa, bilang tentang persahabatan...?" tanya Tenten.

"sudah kukatakan sejak awal, kan, aku tidak mau kalian salah menafsirkan arti ujian ini, kebiasaan dengan bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa, maka didapatkan keseimbangan kekuatan, ini juga merupakan bentuk persahabatan dalam dunia shinobi, ini adalah pertarungan mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan cita-cita kalian sendiri dan nama baik negara sebagai taruhannya..." jawab Yondaime Hokage menjelaskan.

Semua peserta cukup terdiam untuk sesaat mendengar penjelasan Yondaime Hokage. "heh, aku mengerti, siapa yang perduli dengan Negara ataupun Desa, selama itu cita-cita dan impian akan ku keluarkan semua kemampuan ku disini..." ucap Naruto dengan bangga dan berani, meskipun ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah.

"heh, ini tampaknya akan menyenangkan..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"aku tidak perduli, cepat jelaskan tes mempertaruhkan nyawa itu..." ucap Gaara.

"baiklah, setelah ini aku bermaksud menjelaskan Tes Ketiga itu, tapi..." ucap Yondaime berhenti sesaat.

Lalu muncul seseorang di hadapan Yondaime Hokage. "Hokage-sama, perkenankan aku, Gekko Hayate yang akan menjelaskan hal itu..." ucap seseorang itu yang berlutut di hadapan Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Hayate.

"kuserahkan padamu..." ucap Yondaime yang menyentuh topi Hokagenya.

"salam kenal, semuanya...uuhhhukkk...uhhuukkk..." ucap Hayate sambil terbatuk-batuk yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan para peserta.

"ada hal yang kalian harus lakukan...uhhuukkk...uhhhukkk...sebelum Tes Ketiga di mulai...uhhhukkk...uhhhuuukkk..." ucap Hayate dengan serius sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Para peserta hanya dapat terdiam melongok, lalu menjadi tegang dengan sikap keseriusan dan tatapan tajam dari Hayate.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena laptop saya harus di install ulang dan saya usahakan untuk update lebih cepat…..**

 **Paling lama saya updatenya hari minggu….**

 **Kalau untuk ceritanya sudah saya usahakan berbeda dari cannonnya, saya juga mulai merapikan tulisannya, baik dari penempatan titik, koma dan penggunaan huruf kapital…**

 **Untuk pembahasan cerita yang gak pentingnya akan saya usahakan di kurangi dan lebih banyak berfokus sama Naruto…..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya memang agak membingungkan bagi para Reader's karena sifat Naruto yang tidak menentu, dan juga dari tulisan saya yang kurang rapi, akan saya usahakan untuk lebih baik lagi…**

 **Jadi mohon untuk saran, kritikan, dan komentar dari para Reader's agar ceritanya dapat menjadi lebih baik lagi…..**

 **Sekian dari saya…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	31. Chapter 31

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 31:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"ada seseuatu yang kuinginkan untuk kalian lakukan sebelum Ujian Ketiga..." ucap Hayate dengan pandangan serius di hadapan para peserta.

"dan itu persiapan untuk Ujian Ketiga bersama keikutsertaan kalian dalam pertempuran utama tersebut..." ucap Hayate lagi.

Semua peserta tampak bingung dengan pemberitahuan dari Hayate. "persiapan...?" gumam Sakura yang tidak begitu memahaminya.

"persiapan...?apa maksudmu...?" teriak Shikamaru yang begitu gelisah dan bingung.

"Sensei, aku tidak mengerti maksud semua itu, kenapa kita melakukan ujian berikutnya dengan peserta ujian yang tersisa...?" tanya Sakura.

"kali ini, mungkin karena ujian yang Pertama dan Kedua itu mudah, sehingga ada terlalu banyak orang yang tersisa, kau mengerti, sesuai dengan aturan Ujian Chunin, sebuah perpisahan akan di selenggarakan dalam rangka untuk mengurangi jumlah peserta..." jawab Hayate.

"t-tidak mungkin..." ucap Karin yang terkejut sekaligus mulai merasa panik.

"sebagaimana yang dikatakan Hokage-sama sebelumnya, banyak tamu yang akan datang pada Ujian Ketiga, jadi jangan sampai kita melakukan pertandingan yang tidak berguna dan waktu kita juga terbatas, oleh karena itu, bagi kalian yang kondisi fisiknya kurang maksimal...uhhhuuukkk...uhhuuukkkk..." ucap Hayate yang terputus karena terbatuk-batuk.

Semua para peserta mendengarkannya dengan baik. "hei, apa dia baik-baik saja...?" pikir Ino.

"Sensei terlihat kurang sehat...?" pikir Hinata.

"bagaimana mungkin Sensei mengambil alih, kalau Ia sendiri kurang sehat..." pikir Sai.

"gomen, bagi kalian yang ingin mengundurkan diri, dimohon bicara sekarang, persiapan tersebut akan segera dimulai, jadi..." ucap Hayate melanjutkan perkataannya, namun terputus dengan teriakan Kiba.

"segera dimulai, kau bilang...?" teriak Kiba, yang merasa tidak terima.

"akhirnya kita berhasil melewati Ujian Kedua..." gumam Ino yang lesuh.

"ini menyakitkan..." gumam Shikamaru yang mengeluh dengan tampang bosannya.

"hah, bagaimana dengan makan kita...?" gumam Chouji yang juga ikut mengeluh.

Banyak para peserta merasa keberatan, karena keletihan setelah melewati Ujian Kedua. Meskipun ada beberapa yang memasang wajah yang biasa saja, ataupun rasa bersinar dengan penuh semangat.

"heh, aku lupa memberitahu hal ini, tapi mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi pertempuran individu, ini merupakan keputusan kalian, jadi jangan ragu untuk mengangkat tangan kalian dan keluar..." ucap Hayate yang melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"siapa yang mau keluar...?" pikir Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di bahunya.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura yang berada di sampaingnya melihat Sasuke memegang bahu kirinya.

"rasa sakitnya ini bergetar cepat sekali..." pikir Sasuke yang merasa sakit.

"Sasuke, aku tahu..." pikir Sakura yang cemas.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau keluar..." gumam Karin yang merasa cemas melihat keadaan Sasuke yang mulai memburuk.

"hah..." kaget Menma mendengar perkataan Karin. Tapi melihat keadaan Sasuke, Menma merasa mengerti dengan ucapan tersebut.

"itu benar, lihat, kau bukanlah dirimu sendiri, sejak kau mendapatkan tanda dari Orochimaru, memar itu masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang, bukan...?" ucap Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

"memar...?" bingung Menma.

"kalau begini..." ucap Karin yang merasa sangat khawatir.

"kumohon, kumohon keluarlah, aku takut..." ucap Sakura dengan tetesan air matanya.

"Sakura..." pikir Menma dan Sai.

"pecundang sepertimu, lebih baik keluar saja..." gumam Naruto, yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu mengatakan seperti itu..." gumam Sakura.

"Naruto-kun..." pikir Karin yang tertunduk sedih.

Terlihat Anko sedang berbicara dengan Hokage-sama dan Sandaime-sama. "aku mengerti, apa yang akan kita lakukan...?" ucap Hokage, lalu berbalik bertanya.

"kita harus menyingkirkan Dia dari ujian ini dan memisahkannya bersama para Anbu pengawal, kita harus merekomendasikan Dia untuk segera mundur..." jawab Anko, lalu terputus dengan ucapan Kakashi.

"Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang penurut, lagi pula, dia berasal dari Clan Uchiha, dan aku yakin, Dia juga telah bertambah kuat..." ucap Kakashi memberitahu.

"buat apa kau bicara omong kosong...?aku akan mengentikannya, kalau perlu dengan kekerasan, tanda kutukan itu akan merespon bahkan saat seseorang membangkitkan chakra dan mencoba memeras kekuatannya secara paksa, ini adalah jutsu terlarang yang menelan tubuh seseorang yang menggunakan jutsu, tak kusangkan anak itu mampu bertahan, Dia seharusnya sudah mati, Hokage-sama tolonglah pikirkan, anak anda juga termasuk dalam incarannya..." ucap Anko yang begitu serius.

Di dalam barisan peserta Sakura dan Karin terus menyarankan Sasuke untuk keluar, karena melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. "kau berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik untuk bertarung, Sasuke..." gumam Sakura yang begitu khawatir.

"urusai..." gumam Sasuke.

"aku mengerti..." gumam Sakura.

"jangan berisik..." gumam Sasuke yang masih menyentuh bahu kirinya yang terasa berdenyut.

"aku tidak perduli apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke, aku akan memberitahu Sensei tentang memar ini, kalau aku lakukan itu..." ucap Karin yang begitu khawatir.

Semua peserta serta beberapa ninja yang berada di sana cukup terkejut, karena ada seorang peserta yang mengakat tangannya. "hmm..." gumam Hokage yang melihat salah satu peserta itu mengangkat tangannya.

"kenapa...?" gumam Kiba.

"emmm, ano, aku mau keluar..." ucap peserta yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"K-Kabuto...?" kaget Sai dan Menma.

"coba lihat, uhhukkk...Kabuto Yakushi dari Desa Konoha, benar begitu...?kalau begitu kau boleh keluar..." ucap Hayate setelah melihat lembaran data di tangannya.

"ha'i..." ucap Kabuto lalu keluar dari barisan.

"Kabuto-san, kenapa kau keluar, katakan pada ku, kenapa...?" tanya Sai yang begitu keras hingga terdengar oleh semua orang.

"gomen, Sai, tapi badanku sudah lelah, sebenarnya sebelum Ujian Pertama, ketika aku berselisih dengan orang-orang dari Desa Oto, telinga kiri ku sudah benar-benar terganggu, untuk bertempur saat ini dan aku merasakan kalau hidupku juga tidak akan lama lagi, jadi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan..." jawab Kabuto, yang membuat Sai, dan Menma tertunduk sedih, sedangkan Karin, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan walaupun ada perasaan kecewa.

"aku pernah melihat wajah itu beberapa kali, seingat ku, kurasa Dia juga sudah keluar dari pertempuran utama sebelumnya, apa yang Dia pikirkan...?" ucap Hokage yang melihat Kabuto.

"Anko..." ucap Ibiki seolah memberi tanda.

Anko yang menyadarinya langsung memeriksa beberapa lembaran data di tangannya. "Kabuto Yakushi, menurut data, Dia sudah gagal enam kali berturut-turut..." ucap Anko memberi tahu lewat data tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan latar belakangnya...?" tanya Sandaime.

"sewaktu di Akademi, dia merupakan siswa yang sama sekali tidak menonjol dan prestasinya biasa saja, Dia akhirnya berhasil lulus pada usahanya yang ketiga, setelah itu, adapun misi yang dilakukannya, 2 tingkat C dan 14 tingkat D, ini bukanlah rekor pertempuran yang berguna untuk diceritakan, bagaimanapun...?" jawab Anko, lalu berhenti sesaat.

"bagaimanapun...?" ucap Hokage.

"ini mengenai sebelum di Akademi..." ucap Anko, yang membuat kaget Hokage dan Sandaime sesaat.

"apa anda ingat cerita itu, mengenai seorang anak yang dibawa pulang dari pertempuran Kikyo..." ucap Anko.

"sekarang aku ingat, seingat ku, aku mendengar seorang anak musuh yang selamat pada pertempuran tersebut, di bawa pulang oleh seorang Jounin dari unit Medis..." ucap Sandaime.

"hmmpp, jadi Dia orangnya...?" ucap Hokage.

"jangan, ambil tindakan seenaknya, apa kau sudah lupa perintah Orochimaru...?" ucap salah seorang peserta yang merupakan rekan dari Kabuto.

"kuserahkan itu pada kalian semua, khususnya kau Yoroi, seharusnya tidak ada masalah di sini dengan kemampuan mu itu, ini lah tempat dimana kau dapat menunjukkan kekuatanmu, kalian semua menjadi kesal kalau aku mendahului kalian..." ucap Kabuto pada kawannya yang bernama Yoroi.

"hmmph, jadi kau kesayangan Orochimaru, ya...?jangan merasa tinggi hati, bocah..." ucap Yoroi.

"aku mengerti, Senpai..." ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu pergi.

Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan tempat, ia melewati rombongan Naruto dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Naruto-kun, Sai-kun, Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun, aku ingin bermain-main dengan kalian sebentar saja, tetapi jika aku melakukan lebih dari ini, diriku yang lama mungkin akan bangkit, sejauh ini, aku merupakan mata-mata, aku tidak bisa membeberkan diriku disini, dan juga, jika anda ingin menyaksikan, peranku dalam mengumpulkan informasi sudah mencapai tujuannya, Orochimaru-sama, lain kali aku akan bersenang-senang lagi, Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun, Sai-kun, dan kau juga Naruto-kun..." pikir Kabuto yang tenang sambil tersenyum licik dengan langkah keluar dari tempat tersebut.

"sekarang, apa masih ada yang ingin keluar...?" tanya Hayate kembali.

Sakura, dan Karin yang merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke. "aku harus menceritakan kepada Sensei, mengenai memar Sasuke..." pikir Sakura yang mulai mengangkat lengannya, namun di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"hah..." kaget Sakura.

"jangan meributkan masalah ini..." gumam Sasuke.

"tapi kau..." gumam Karin khawatir.

Sedangkan Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya karena begitu khawatir. "kenapa kau bertindak keras seperti itu..?aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita sepanjang waktu lagi, bagiku kau adalah..." ucap Sakura tertunduk sedih.

"seharusnya kau keluar saja, jangan membuat orang bertambah repot, dasar pecundang..." ucap Naruto datar dengan kedua lengan berada di saku celananya.

Mendegar perktaan Naruto Sasuke cukup terluka, namun untuk sesaat dia mendiakannya karena, ia tahu kalau ia merasa masih lemah. "ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku adalah seorang pendendam, ini bukanlah sekedar ujian buatku, kegiatan Chunin tidak ada hubungannya denganku, 'apakah aku kuat...?'aku Cuma ingin jawaban itu melalui pertarungan dengan mereka yang kuat dan mereka di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menghalangi jalanku, satu-satu nya aku bisa bertahan karena aku ingin melampaui Naruto, hanya itu tujuan ku saat ini..." ucap Sasuke, lalu berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun..." pikir Sakura dan Karin.

"kau, apa yang kau lakukan dengan seorang gadis, baka...?Sakura mengkhawatirkan mu di sini..." ucap Sai yang melihat tingkah Sasuke, namun terhenti karena Sasuke melangkah menatap Naruto, Menma, dan Sai.

"Sai, Menma aku juga ingin melawanmu..." gumam Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

Sandaime yang menatap para peserta, lalu menghembuskan asap tebal dari cerutunya. "apa yang Orochimaru inginkan terbersit di fikiranku, aku akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan yang terbaik dan melihat seberapa jauh..." ucap Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama..." kaget Anko yang merasa keberatan dengan sikap Sandaime.

"bagaimanpun, jika kutukan itu terbuka dan jika kekuatan itu hilang kendali masuklah dan menghentikannya..." ucap Hokage.

"baiklah..." ucap Ibiki.

"Hokage-sama..." ucap Anko keberatan.

"aku mengerti..." ucap Anko yang melihat keyakinan Hokage membuat Anko mengerti.

"maaf aku terlambat..." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merahnya sambil mengendong seorang anak perempuan.

"Kushina, kenapa kamu disini...?" tanya Yondaime Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Minato.

"memangnya kenapa, aku ingin melihat pertandingan Naruto dan Menma..." ucap wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, Oni-chan di sana..." ucap anak perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruko sambil menunjuk ke arah Menma dan Naruto.

"Naruto terlihat banyak sekali lukanya, apa tidak segera di obati dulu...?" tanya Kushina pada Minato yang merasa sangat khawatir.

"tenang saja, jika sesuatu hal terjadi, pertarungan bisa di hentikan..." jawab Minato menenang kan Kushina, mendengar perkataan itu Kushina hanya membalas mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, sekarang, kita akan mulai persiapannya, persiapan ini adalah pertempuran individu satu lawan satu, dengan kata lain, bentuk pertempuran yang sesungguhnya, sekarang tepatnya ada 20 puluh orang jadi kami akan memulai melakukan sepuluh pertempuran, para pemenang bisa melanjutkan Ujian Ketiga, sama sekali tidak ada peraturan, kalian akan bertempur sampai salah seorang mati, ambruk, atau mengaku kalah, dan silahkan mengaku kalah secepat mungin jika kalian tidak ingin mati, namun, dalam kasus ini aku yang memutuskan kalau pertandingan sudah berakhir...uhhhuukkk...uhhhuukkk...hmmmp, aku tidak ingin meningkatkan jumlah mayat yang sia-sia, jadi aku akan campur tangan dan menghentikan pertandingan itu, yang memegang kunci atas nasib kalian adalah..." ucap Hayate berhenti sesaat lalu melirik ke arah Anko, seolah memberi tanda.

Anko yang mengerti tanda dari Hayate, mulai melakukan sesuatu. "bukalah..." ucap Anko melalui pengeras suara.

Di balik dinding terbuka, dan muncul layar yang cukup besar. "nama kedua lawan itu akan di pilih secara acak dan ditampilkan pada papan elektronik, sekarang, langsung saja kita mulai dan mengumumkan dua nama untuk pertempuran pertama..." ucap Hayate.

Semua para peserta terlihat tegang dan melihat ke arah papan elektronik. Papan elektronik itu telah memunculkan nama secara acak dengan cepat. **"Yoroi Akado VS Sasuke Uchiha**..." itulah nama pertama yang muncul sebagai lawan yang akan segera di mulai.

"tak kusangka akan begitu cepat..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum lebar sambil menahan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lagi..." ucap Yoroi.

"tidak mungkin, kenapa Sasuke..." pikir Sakura merasa khawatir, begitu juga dengan Karin yang hanya dapat tertunduk khawatir.

Beberapa peserta yang tertarik dengan Sasuke, melihat dan melirik ke arahnya. "sekarang, kedua nama yang di tampilkan pada papan tersebut, maju ke depan..." ucap Hayate.

Kedua peserta, yaitu Yoroi dan Sasuke maju kedepan. "untuk pertempuran, Yoroi Akado dan Sasuke Uchiha telah terpilih, tidak keberatankan..." ucap Hayate memberitahu.

"ya/tidak..." ucap Sasuke dan Yoroi, bersamaan.

Dari para Ninja Jounin pengawas yang tertarik dengan Sasuke, serta beberapa peserta yang tertarik pada Sasuke, hanya melihat dengan ekpresi senyum semangat, karena akan meihat kemampuan dari Clan Uchiha.

"yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang Cuma melihat, Sasuke-kun..." pikir Karin yang begitu khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun..." pikir Sakura yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Sasuke, kalau kau ingin melawanku, jangan kalah..." pikir Menma dengan tatapan serius.

"kuharap dia tidak akan kalah..." pikir Sai dengan pandangan serius.

Naruto hanya memandangnya sesaat, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ketempat lain sambil mengorek telinganya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sasuke, bersikap aneh..." pikir Ino yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh.

"apa karena kutukan itu...?" pikir Dosu yang juga melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lakukan yang terbaik..." pikir Lee dengan semangatnya.

"kurasa aku akan menunggu dan melihatanya..." pikir Neji.

Gaara hanya menatap dengan senyum tipisnya. "rasa sakit ini tidak mau menghilang..." pikir Sasuke yang menahan rasa sakit di bahu kirinya.

"tampaknya kutukan itu terasa sakit..." pikir Yoroi.

"sekarang, kita akan memulai pertempuran pertama...uhhhuukkkk...selain kedua lawan tersebut, dipersilahkan pindah ke tempat atas..." ucap Hayate, lalu mempersilahkan para peserta lain untuk naik ke atas.

Seluruh peserta yang di persilahkan telah menaiki tangga. 'hoi, Kakashi sensei..." teriak Sai menyapa Kakashi yang menghampiri mereka.

Karena rombongan Naruto belum naik ke atas. Terlihat Kakashi sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. "jangan gunakan Sharingan..." bisik Kakashi.

"jadi kau tahu...?" bisik Sasuke.

"jika tanda kutukan dilehermu itu hilang kendali, itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu..." bisik Kakashi memberitahu.

"aku tahu itu..." bisik Sasuke mengerti.

"ya, pertandingan akan di batalkan pada saat itu, aku akan masuk untuk menghentikannya, jadi selamat berjaung..." gumam Kakashi memeringati.

"dibatalkan, kau bilang, tampaknya tanda kutukan ini merespon chakraku, jika aku ceroboh dalam membangun chakra itu akan mengambil engergi jiwaku dan tidak akan ada habisnya menguras chakra dalam tubuhku, dengan kata lain, pada pertandingan ini, aku nyaris tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu rutinku, apa lagi sharingan ini..." pikir Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Kakashi, dan merasa mulai panik karena tidak di untungkan dari segi pertarungan ini.

"sekarang silahkan di mulai..." ucap Hayate memberi tanda.

"ayo maju..." ucap Yoroi dengan mengambil handseal.

"yeah..." ucap Sasuke yang mengambil posisi bertarung.

 **^Pertarungan Sasuke dan Yoroi di skip^**

Setelah pertarungan Sasuke dan Yoroi telah selesai dan di menangkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke tertuduk lemas dengan sisa tenaganya, Kakashi langsung menghampiri Sasuke. "yup, kerja bagus..." ucap Kakashi sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"sebelum kau menggunakan Shishi Rendan itu, gerakanmu merupakan Taijutsu milik Guy..." pikir Kakashi yang terkagum dengan kemampuan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau, kau menang dengan cara yang lemah, lihat lah dirimu, semuanya babak belur, baka kau..." teriak Sai dengan bangga melihat Sasuke memenangkan pertarungannnya, padahal dia begitu tegang saat Sasuke di ambang kekalahan.

"hmppp, dia memang lemah..." ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"astaga pecundang itu..." ucap Sasuke dengan nafas letihnya, namun tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke-kun, yokata..." ucap Karin merasa senang.

"Sasuke-kun..." pikir Sakura yang juga merasa senang.

"oke, aku juga akan menang..." pikir Sai dengan penuh semangat.

"Lee, karena kau, aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawaku, semua akan kacau, jika aku tidak melihat teknik mu pada pertempuran jarak dekat itu, tapi tampak nya ini bukanlah teknik yang mudah kugunakan..." pikir Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Lee sambil menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Lee yang melihat pertarungan itu dari atas menatap Sasuke. "aku mengerti, jadi sebelumnya, dia sudah menyalin sebagian teknik itu Cuma sekali ku gunakan, itulah kemampuan mu, Sasuke, kau benar-benar mengesankan, kau menjadi lebih kuat dengan cepat, aku agaknya, merasa sedikit takut..." pikir Lee.

"untuk rangkaian dari gerakan Taijutsu Teratai dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak mungkin bisa didapatkannya tanpa latihan yang merenggut daging dan darah tidak perduli seberapa banyak kau menggunakan Sharingan itu, takkan bisa di kuasai begitu saja dalam waktu yang singkat, selain itu, idemu untuk menyempurnakan gerakan itu, Kakashi, anak ini mengingatkanku saat kau maasih kecil..." pikir Guy yang melihat kemampuan Sasuke.

"tahun lalu prajurit nomor satu adalah Neji Hyuga, tahun ini prajurit nomor satu adalah Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke, aku penasaran yang mana yang lebih kuat...?" pikir Tenten melirik ke arah Neji lalu ke arah Menma dan Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"wow, luar biasa..." pikir seorang Jounin pengawas dengan lidah terjulur dan senyum mengerikan.

Setelah team Medis datang dengan tandu dan membawa Yoroi, team medis tersebut melangkah pergi keluar dari arena pertempuran.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kami petugas medis akan memberikan pengobatan yang terbaik padamu..." ucap salah seorang petugas medis datang menghampiri Sasuke yang di dampingi Kakashi.

"ini di luar jangkauan kalian..." ucap Kakashi memberitahu.

"hah..." bingung petugas medis itu dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"aku akan mengurusnya dibawah pengawasanku, sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke belakang, dan menyegel kutukan ini..." ucap Kakashi sambil membisikkan ke Sasuke.

"bisakah kita menunggu sampai babak persiapan berakhir, aku mau melihat pertandingan mereka yang akan tersisa di pertempuran utama..." ucap Sasuke.

"tidak, jangan terlalu tertekan, jika kita membiarkan semuanya lebih jauh lagi, situasinya tidak akan kembali seperti semula, aku tidak akan mengurusimu lagi, sekarang bergegaslah..." ucap Kakashi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kakashi, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari arena bersama Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun..." pikir Sakura begitu khawatir, begitu juga dengan Karin.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Menma, dan Karin hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dari arena yang di dampingin oleh Kakashi. "Karin, selama pertandingan itu, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang tampak seperti luka aneh di leher Sasuke...?" tanya Menma.

"ah..." kaget Karin dengan pertanyaan Menma.

 **^FlashBack^**

Di ujian kedua, Karin dan Sakura merawat Sasuke yang masih terluka akibat pertarungan dengna Ninja Oto. "kumohon berjanjilah padaku, jangan mengatakan apapun tentang memar ini pada mereka..." ucap Sasuke.

"apa...?" kaget Karin dan Sakura.

"dengar, ini juga merupakan kerja sama team, aku tidak ingin mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkannya..." ucap Sasuke.

 **^END^**

"a-aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab Karin berbohong.

"begitu ya..." ucap Menma.

Setelah pertarungan itu, Hayate memulai mengumumkan pertarungan selanjutnya. "ummm, sekarang, kita berhak memulai pertandingan kedua..." ucap Hayate.

Di papan elektronik telah memunculkan nama peserta selanjutnya yaitu, **Abumi Zaku VS Shino Aburame.**

 **^Pertarungan antara Abumi Zaku melawan Aburame Shino di skip^**

Setelah pertarungan antara Abumi Zaku dan Aburame Shino telah di menangkan oleh Shino dengan kemampuan serangganya.

"nampaknya, sudah berakhir, pemenangnya Shino Aburamue..." ucap Hayate mengumumkannya.

Banyak para peserta kaget dengan kemampuan milik Shino. "bagaimana dia, Neji...?" tanya Lee dalam kagetnya yang tidak menyangka kalau Shino akan memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

 **Byakugan**

Ucap Neji yang mengaktifkan jutsu matanya, betapa kagetnya Neji setelah melihat bentuk chakra milik Shino. "dia berbeda, aku bisa mengerti kalau dia memanggil serangga itu dengan jutsu pemanggil, tapi dia menghimpun banyak seranggga ke seluruh tubuhnya..." ucap Neji dalam kagetnya.

"k-katakan bagaimana...?" tanya Lee yang semakin bingung.

"dia berasal dari bangsa penjinak serangga yang di wariskan Konoha..." ucap Guy.

"aku pernah mendengar tentang itu, cerita sebuah bangsa yang datang kedunia ini yang memiliki teknik rahasia dengan meminjamkan tubuh mereka pada serangga-serangga, sebagai sarang dan bertempur menggunakan serangga tersebut, mereka sepenuhnya mengontrol serangga itu dan mempercayakan sebagian besar pertempuran kepada serangga-serangga tersebut, aku dengar kalau mereka membuat kontrak untuk terus memberikan chakra mereka sendiri pada serangga-serangga itu sebagai makanan untuk kompensasi..." ucap Neji yang juga merasa terkejut dengan kemampuan Shino.

"jadi dia penerusnya..." ucap Lee yang mengerti.

Setelah pertarungan itu, team Medis telah datang dan membawa Zaku dengan tandu.

"menyedihkan sekali, Zaku..." ucap Dosu.

Shino telah kembali ketempat teamnya. "S-Shino, kerja bagus..." ucap Hinata.

"hei, kau berhasil..." ucap Kiba senang.

"yaa, aku mengandalkan kalian juga..." ucap Shino datar.

"cih, dia kembali seolah-olah seperti dia adalah ketua team atau apapun, menjengkelkan..." pikir Kiba kesal dengan tingkah Shino.

Setelah pertarungan itu, Hyate kembali mengumumkan pertarungan selanjutnya. "umm, ya, kita akan beralih ke pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Hayate.

"Kakashi sensei...Yamato sensei..." ucap Sai yang melihat Kakashi dan Yamato telah muncul di belakang mereka.

"yo..." sapa Kakashi dan Yamato bersamaan.

"bukan 'yo' Kakashi sensei, Yamato sensei bagaimana dengan Sasuke...?apa dia baik-baik saja...?" tanya Sakura yang begitu gelisah.

"ya, dia baik-baik saja, dia tidur dengan nyenyak di rumah sakit..." jawab Kakashi yang menenangkan Sakura dan Karin yang tampak gelisah.

"biar bagaimanapun, bersama Ops Anbu yang berdiri sebagai penjaganya, dan Menma pun di jaga oleh beberapa Anbu yang lain..." pikir Kakashi yang melihat beberapa Anbu di sekelilingnya.

Di papan elektronik telah memunculkan pertarungan selanjutnya. **Yaitu Tsurugi Misumi VS Kankuro.** "akhirnya giliran ku..." pikir Kankuro dengan senyum tipisnya.

 **^Pertarungan Antara Misumi Melawan Kankuro Di Skip^**

Setelah pertarungan antara Kankuro melawan Misumi telah di menangkan oleh Kankuro dengan mudah tanpa terluka sama sekali.

Untuk pertarungan selanjutnya, telah dimulai dan papan elektronok kembali memperlihatkan nama peserta yang akan bertanding. **Yaitu Sakura Haruno VS Ino Yamanaka.**

 **^Pertarungan Antara Sakura Haruno Melawan Ino Yamanaka Di Skip^**

Setelah pertarungan antara Sakura melawan Ino berakhir seimbang dan kedua nya pingsan dan mereka di letakkan di atas tempat para peserta berkumpul.

"tak perlu ada perawatan, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan bangun..." ucap Asuma.

"tapi, ini mengejutkan..." ucap Asuma lagi.

"yeah, selain Naruto dan Sai, tidak di sangka kalau Sakura yang tidak memiliki apa-apa yang di perlukan sudah berkembang sejauh ini, banyak yang terjadi, tapi aku benar-benar merasa kalau ini merupakan hal yang bagus, mengirim mereka ke Ujian Chunin ini..." ucap Kakashi dan Yamato.

Papan elektronik kembali menunjukkan nama peserta yang akan bertanding. **Yaitu Tenten VS Temari.**

Untuk beberapa saat teriakan pendukung Tenten memenuhi ruangan, Sakura tampak telah bangun dan mulai membuka matanya. "sepertinya, kau telah bangun Sakura..." ucap Ino yang sudah bangun.

"hah..." kaget Sakura.

Setelah mengingat semuanya, terlihat air matanya mulai menetes. "apa...aku kalah...?" tanya Sakura.

"akulah satu-satunya yang ingin menangis, tidak kusangka kalau aku dijerat oleh orang sepertimu...ini..." ucap Ino yang tertunduk sedih sambil menyerahkan ikat kepala.

"akhirnya kau mendapatkan bunga yang mekar, bukan...?sebuah bunga yang indah..." ucap Ino lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ino..." ucap Sakura yang juga menyambut ikat kepala itu dari Ino sambil tersenyum ia memasangnya di kepala.

"dan, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke pada mu..." ucap Ino.

"aku tidak akan tinggal diam..." ucap Sakura dengan tampang geramnya.

"bukankah kau sudah memilikinya..." ucap Ino yang melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tampang geramnya mengarah pada Sakura.

"bukan urusanmu..." ucap Sakura yang juga geram dan memulai kembali pertarungan antar wanita.

"hmmpp..." ucap mereka berdua lalu membalikkan kedua muka mereka ke arah yang berlawanan.

 **^Pertarungan Antara Tenten Melawan Temari Di Skip^**

Kembali kepertandingan Tenten melawan Temari dan berakhir dengan kemenangan Temari tanpa luka sama sekali.

Banyak yang tidak suka dengan sikap Temari yang begitu sombong, bahkan serangan Lee yang menyelamatkan Tenten dapat di tangkis oleh Temari. Guy yang segera menghentikan pertarungan muridnya dan menenangkan Lee sehingga kembali tenang seperti semula.

"jangan kalah, Naruto, Sai..." ucap Sakura yang kembali membaik.

"S-Sakura...Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Sai yang merasa khawatir.

"itu tidak masalah, kau seharusnya mengkhawatrikan dirimu..." ucap Sakura dan melirik kearah Naruto yang begitu tenang dan santai dengan wajah datarnya.

"kenapa...?aku tidak terluka..." ucap Sai.

"aku juga..." ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan santai.

"bukan itu masalahnya, kalau kalian kalah disini, itu memalukan..." ucap Sakura.

"ya..." ucap Sai.

"tenang saja, aku pasti akan menang..." ucap Naruto.

"dan terima kasih sebelumnya..." ucap Sakura yang teringat saat Naruto dan Sai berteriak mendukung Sakura di pertandingannya, hingga membuatnya dapat tersadar dari pengaruh Jutsu Milik Ino.

"aku seharusnya sudah dikalahkan oleh Ino..." ucap Sakura lagi sambil tersenyum.

"yeah, itu benar..." ucap Naruto yang begitu tenang sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya.

"kau..." ucap Sakura yang begitu geram.

Sedangkan Karin dan Menma terlihat tersenyum tenang melihat kelakukan mereka yang mulai membaik.

Papan elektronik telak menunjukkan nama peserta secara acak. "okey, cepat, selanjutnya aku..." ucap Sai yang begitu semangat.

"ini giliran aku..." ucap Lee yang begitu semangat.

"tidak ini giliran aku..." ucap Naruto yang tampak mulai bersemangat.

Setelah berhenti, papan elektronik menunjukkan nama peserta yang akan bertanding. **Yaitu, Shikamaru Nara VS Tsuchi Kin.**

"sialan..." ucap Sai kecewa.

Sedangkan Lee terlihat menunduk begitu kecewa. "cih..." mendecih Naruto yang juga merasa kecewa.

 **^Pertarungan Antara Shikamaru Nara Melawan Tsuchi Kin Di Skip^**

Setelah pertarungan antara Shikamaru melawan Kin telah berakhir dan di menangkan oleh Shikamaru dengan jutsu Kagemane miliknya.

"kerja bagus Shikamaru..." teriak Ino dengan perasaan senang.

"keren..." pikir Lee dengan perasaan semangat.

"aku berikutnya...aku berikutnya..." ucap Lee yang begitu bersemangat.

"anak itu membosankan dan tidak hebat, tapi itu keren..." ucap Sai.

"cih, tidak keren..." ucap Naruto.

"Cuma aku yang tersisa..." ucap Dosu.

"dan pertandingan selanjutnya, orang yang tersisa adalah Ninja Oto, Aku, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, Neji, Menma, Karin dan Lee serta orang pasir itu, kumohon hindari aku dari orang itu..." pikir Kiba yang begitu gugup sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

"para pemula tahun ini kelihatannya cukup menantang..." gumam Neji sambil melirik ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi gelisah dan takut sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

Papan elektronik telah menunjukkan nama peserta selanjutnya. **Yaitu Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba.**

"cih kenapa yang harus itu..." gumam Naruto yang tertunduk kecewa.

"yeah, kita beruntung, kalau Cuma orang ini, kita pasti akan menang, Akamaru..." ucap Kiba yang begitu senang, Akamaru pun membalasnya dengan gonggongan kecil.

"bukan aku, Sakura akan merendahkan aku dan memanggilku alis tebal, jika bukan aku selanjutnya, Sakura akan..." gumam Lee yang begitu depresi.

"sialan, kau beruntung Naruto..." ucap Sai yang begitu kecewa.

"ahhhhhaaaaa..." keluh Naruto menghela nafas beratnya.

"bocah Lee ini, Dia mirip seperti Guy di masa lalu..." pikir Kakashi yang melirik Guy.

Melihat Kakashi memperhatikannya, Guy membalas dengan senyum coolnya, hingga membuat Kakashi swetdrop.

"lakukan yang terbaik, Naruto..." ucap Sakura menyemangati.

"ya..." ucap Naruto dengan santai tapi terlihat kecewa.

"nah, Naruto, tunjukkan pada kita seberapa banyak kau berkembang..." pikir Kakashi.

"tunjukkuan pada kami seberapa kuat diri mu..." pikir Yamato.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto Nii akan menangkan...?" tanya Naruko pada Kushina dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"hmmmpp..." balas Kushina dengan senyum anggukannya.

Setelah mereka berdua berada di arena, Hayate mulai mengumumkan pertandingan itu. "pertempuran ketujuh, Naruto Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka..." ucap Hayate terhenti sesaat.

"aku sudah jenuh menunggu, lebih baik kau menyerah..." ucap Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya.

"itu bagian ku, melalui kau sebagai lawanku, aku sudah pasti menang, benarkan Akamaru..." ucap Kiba yang begitu kesal.

"heh, kenapa pula kamu bawa Anjing kecilmu...?itu tidak akan berguna di hadapan ku, hanya akan menghalangi saja..." ucap Naruto.

"baka, Akamaru akan bertempur bersamaku..." ucap Kiba dengan yang tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus Akamaru.

"hey Sensei, bisakah itu di singkirkan saja..." ucap Naruto datar.

"tidak, hewan dan serangga diperlakukan sama dengan alat ninja, tidak ada masalah..." ucap Hayate memberitahu.

"cih..." mendecih Naruto yang tidak begitu suka.

"aku akan melawannya sendiri..." ucap Kiba dengan percaya diri.

"Naruto, jangan kalah oleh orang seperti Dia..." teriak Sakura menyemangati.

"Naruto, berjuanglah..." teriak Karin menyemangati.

"Naruto, jangan sampai kalah..." teriak Sai menyemangati.

"akhirnya tiba..." pikir Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Naruto, huh...?maaf saja, tapi Dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kiba, sekuat apapun Dia, Yamato, Hayate..." pikir Kurenai yang melirik ke arah Yamato dan Hayate.

"Naruto, a-aku mau mendukungmu, tapi...Kiba berada didalam teamku, Kiba akan marah, tapi..." pikir Hinata yang merasa canggung.

"Naruto..." pikir Lee.

"Kiba beruntung..." ucap Chouji.

"hah..." desah Shikamaru yang merasa kecewa.

"heh, aku tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya Dia semenjak Dia menjadi Genin..." pikir Kiba.

"setidaknya aku merasa simpati, aku akan menghajarmu, dengan satu pukulan bersih..." ucap Kiba dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

"benarkah...?sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu..." ucap Naruto yang tetap datar.

"jangan keras kepala..." teriak Kiba dengan keras.

"sekarang, mulai..." ucap Hayate memberi tanda.

"sekarang tunjukkan pada ku seberapa kuat dirimu, Naruto..." pikir Hayate.

Setelah tanda dimulai, mereka mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Giju Ninpo Shikyaku No Jutsu.

Gumam Kiba dan mulai membentuk kuda-kuda seperti seekor anjing dengan kuku runcingnya.

"ayo mulai..." ucap Kiba dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Kiba menyerang Naruto dengan siku mengarah di perut Naruto, namun dengan mudah dapat di hindari, Kiba cukup terkejut karena Naruto dapat menghindarinya, dan sekali lagi dia menyerang Naruto dengan sikunya mengarah ke perut Naruto, namun tetap dengan mudah dapat di hindari oleh Naruto.

Kiba tidak ingin menyerah sampai di sana, ia kembali menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Sesaat Naruto menghela nafas beratnya.

 **BUUKKKHHH**

Naruto terdorong kebelakang hingga terkapar. "heh, aku tahu, itu pasti hanya kebetulan, memang memerlukan waktu sampai Ia membuka matanya, Tuan Pengawas..." ucap Kiba yang mulai menyombongkan diri.

"seperti dugaanku..." ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum seakan tahu bahwa Kibalah yang akan menang.

"Naruto tidak bisa menandingi Kiba..." ucap Ino.

"kurasa kekuatan Naruto, memang hanya sebatas itu, ku pikir tanpa kekuatannya yang sebenarnya..." ucap Chouji.

"Naruto, terlalu memalukan untuk di tonton..." ucap Lee kecewa.

Kakashi tampak terlihat tenang memperhatikannya. "kurasa, Naruto tidak serius dalam bertarung..." pikir Yamato yang memperhatikan.

"lihatlah..." gumam Kurenai.

"apa itu...?ternyata Dia lemah..." ucap Kankuro mengejek.

"Naruto-kun..." pikir Hinata yang begitu khawatir.

Sakura, Karin, dan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, seakan ini belum lah selesai. "ya, begitula dia, itu lah kata-katanya, sejak dulu, dulu aku mengaguminya, lalu aku menertawakannya..." pikir Sakura.

"heh, kau benar-benar tidak beruntung, Kiba..." gumam Sai.

"Naruto berjuanglah..." gumam Karin.

Kembali ke pertarungan, terlihat Naruto bangkit dengan mudahnya dengan darah mengalir di bibirnya, sambil menggerakkan badannya. "ternyata kau ini sangatlah lemah..." ucap Naruto datar dengan santainya.

"apa...?" kaget Kiba.

Begitu juga dengan para peserta lainnya. "tapi itu salah, Naruto katakan itu pada semuanya..." pikir Sakura.

"hey, jangan meremehkan aku, untuk orang seperti mu, bahkan sekelas kage belum tentu bisa mengalahkan aku..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Para peserta jadi terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. "oh yeah..." teriak Lee dengan semangat.

"ooohh, kata-katanya cukup menggetarkan..." gumam seorang ninja yang memperhatikan pertarungan itu dari sudut arena dengan ekpresi senyum mengerikan.

"tampaknya aku salah, kurasa aku belum melihat perkembangan yang sebenarnya..." pikir Shikamaru yang tersenyum mulai tertarik.

"Naruto-kun..." pikir Hinata begitu senang.

"maju, Naruto..." teriak Sakura menyemangati.

"jangan kalah..." teriak Sai.

"berjuanglah..." teriak Karin.

"aku menunggumu disini..." teriak Menma.

"kau berbicara apa, sedang terluka seperti itu...?sikap keras kepalamu sudah terlalu jauh..." ucap Kiba.

"heh, aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanku sepenuhnya, aku melakukannya tadi hanya untuk mengamati kekuatanmu dulu, kau juga, tarik kata-katamu dan gunakan anjing itu atau apapun sesukamu..." ucap Naruto datar dengan nada meremehkan.

"kau akan menyesal, ayo Akamaru..." ucap Kiba dengan tatapan serius yang kesal karena di remehkan.

"gugug..." balas Akamaru dan ikut menyerang Naruto.

"terima ini..." ucap Kiba melempar bola kecil berwarna keunguan.

"bom asap..." pikir Naruto.

Asap muncul dengan tebal dan serangan demi serangan mengenai Naruto, dari kiri dan kanan, setelah asap tebal berwarna keunguan telah memudar terlihat Naruto terkapar namun masih bangkit kembali dengan mudahnya sambil memegang Akamaru. "cih, kau sangat keras kepala..." ucap Kiba meringis kesal.

"Naruto itu, pertandingan yang seimbang dengan Kiba, tidak, mungkin lebih seimbang..." ucap Ino yang memperhatikan.

"aku tidak tahu, pertarungannya dengan Kiba, asap tebal itu sangat mengganggu, tapi Naruto sangat cerdik melakukannya, dan tidak searusnya bisa melakukan itu..." ucap Shikamaru.

"sulit untuk mengetahuinya, asap tebal yang sangat mengganggu..." ucap Temari.

"hmmmp, ku pikir dia tidak ada apa-apanya, ternyata dia lebih baik dari yang kukira..." ucap Kankuro sedangkan Gaara hanya memperhatikan saja.

"dapat mengunci pergerakan lawan dan membalikkan keadaan, benar-benar orang yang lucu..." pikir Neji.

"N-Naruto-kun, hebat..." gumam Hinata pelan merasa lega.

"itu hebat, Naruto..." teriak Sakura menyemangati.

"hmmpp, kau sangat hebat, Naruto..." teriak Karin menyemangati.

"Naruto, kau sangat tidak keren, tapi benar-benar hebat..." teriak Sai yang ikut menyemangati.

"berjuanglah, Naruto..." teriak Menma yang juga menyemangati.

"ternyata kau sedikit lebih kuat, tapi sudah berakhir, berikutnya, aku akan menyerangmu dengan serius..." ucap Kiba yang mulai tersenyum licik.

"benarkah, pukulanmu saja tidak begitu terasa menyakitkan, kurasa kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku..." ucap Naruto datar sambil tetap memegang Akamaru.

"selama ujian ini, tunjukkan kemampuanmu, Naruto..." pikir Kakashi yang terus fokus memperhatikan.

"seberapa kuat dirimu, Naruto..." pikir Yamato yang tetap fokus memperhatikan.

"jadi berhentilah bermain-main..." pikir Hayate yang juga fokus memperhatikan pertarungan itu.

"ini sungguh mengejutkan..." pikir Yondaime Hokage sambil menyentuh topi Hokagenya.

"Kaa-chan, Naruto Nii-chan terluka..." ucap Naruko yang menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih.

"Naruto…." Piker Kushina khawatir.

"selalu saja bermain-main..." gumam Sandaime sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Naruto itu, orang bodah yang abadi...?" pikir Kurenai dengan senyum tipisnya, seolah mengejek.

"ternyata itu bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu..." ucap Shikamaru.

"yeah..." ucap Ino mengangguk.

"aku heran trik macam apa yang Yamato dan Hayate gunakan...?" pikir Asuma yang cukup terkagum.

"tetap saja..." pikir Kurenai.

Kiba menarik nafasnya secara perlahan dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto merasa kebingunan dengan sikap Kiba yang seperti itu meskipun ekspresi datarnya tidak hilang.

"sementara perkembangan Kiba dan Akamaru, mungkin lebih baik dari pada Naruto..." pikir Kurenai yang begitu tahu dengan yang akan di lakukan oleh muridnya.

Setelah selesai melakukan hal seperti itu, Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong peralatan ninjanya. "Naruto, aku akan mengambil kembali Akamaru..." ucap Kiba lalu melemparkan sebuah pil pada Akamaru.

Akamaru yang tahu itu, langsung menyambutnya dengan membukan mulutnya dan menelannya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Akamaru menegang, bulu-bulunya berdiri dan taringnya mulai mencuat tajam, bulunya yang berwarna putih kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah menyala, dan memberontak berhasil melepaskan diri dari tangan Naruto.

"Akamaru di kenal sebagai Si Bocah Merah..." ucap Kiba lalu menelan pil yang sama seperti Akamaru.

"pil makanan ya...?" pikir Kakashi.

"ini semakin sulit bagi Naruto..." pikir Yamato.

"Kiba itu, dia bermaksud mengakhirinya dengan ini..." pikir Kurenai.

"sekaranag giliran kita, Akamaru..." teriak Kiba mengambil posisi berkjongkok dan Akamaru menaiki punggung Kiba.

 **Giju Ninpo Jujin Bunshin**

Ucap Kiba setelah kepulan asap menghilang muncul lah Kiba yang berjongkok dipunggung Kiba. Baik dari penampilan dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu menyeramkan.

"hoi Sensei, apa boleh memakan pil seperti itu...?" tanya Naruto datar.

"ya, pil makanan merupakan salah satu alat ninja..." jawab Hayate.

"cih selalu saja bilang begitu..." gumam Naruto, sedikit kesal.

"apa yang dia makan itu...?" tanya Shikamaru yang begitu kaget dan penasaran.

"itu adalah pil makanan..." jawab Chouji.

"p-pil makanan..." ucap Ino kebingunan.

"pil makanan adalah obat rahasia yang dibawa orang-orang dalam kemiliteran dan berjuang selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa istirahat, pil-pil itu tinggi protein, mudah diserap dan memiliki beberapa jenis komponen yang berpengaruh terhadap gejolak emosi..." ucap Chouji menjelaskan.

Shikamaru dan Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Chouji mulai mengerti dan memperhatikan pertarungan itu. "Chakra Kiba dan Akamaru itu pasti menjadi 2 kali lipat sekarang..." ucap Chouji.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Kiba dan Naruto yang kini terlihat Kiba mejadi 2 dengan Bunshinnya berada di atas punggungnya.

"dengan ini sudah berakhir, ayo maju..." ucap Kiba lalu menyerang.

 **Shikyaku No Jutsu**

Teriak kedua Kiba menyerang Naruto, dengan mudahnya Naruto mundur kebelakang, dan Kiba yang menyerang hanya menghancurkan arena pertarungan. Serangan demi serangan dari hujanan cakaran terus mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah, tapi mulai tersudut ke belakang. "Naruto dalam bahaya..." ucap Asuma yang fokus dalam pertandingan.

Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan Senseinya beralih dan merasa terkejut. "Kiba adalah tipe petarung Gung-ho yang akan menyerang seperti seekor hewan dengan chakra yang di transfer ke seluruh tubuhnya, dan pil makanan yang melipat gandakan chakra itu sudah cukup sederhana, pil yang sempuran untuk Kiba..." ucap Asuma yang membuat ketiga muridnya menjadi terkesima.

"Naruto-kun..." pikir Hinata yang begitu gelisah bercampur khawatir.

Kembali ke pertarungan tersebut, Kiba terus menyerang Naruto tanpa henti, yang Naruto dapat hanya menghindar, lalu serangan dari kedua Kiba dari arah kiri dan kanan, Naruto pun melompat untuk menghindarinya.

"ini kesempatanku..." ucap Kiba.

 **Jujin Taijutsu**

Ucap Kiba lalu memutar tubuhnya seperti tornado, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang satunya lagi, dan menyerang Naruto yang melompat di udara.

 **Gantsuga**

Ucap Kiba bersamaan dan menyerang Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental lebih jauh lagi, hingga jatuh ke arena dengan posisi tertelungkup. Bercak darah terlihat di bagian berhasil menghantam Naruto, putaran yang seperti tornado telah berhenti.

"ini lah perbedaan dalam kekuatan tempur kita yang sebenarnya..." ucap Kiba yang telah berdiri kokoh, sambil tersenyum bangga.

Semua orang yang di sana cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan Kiba yang menjatuhkan Naruto. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Naruto dapat berdiri dengan mudahnya.

"ternyata kau memang bukanlah seorang yang lemah, lagi pula jika aku kalah aku tidak lah pantas di sebut seorang Shinobi..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"heh, kau masih saja berkata seperti itu, kudengar kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage, ketika kau lebih lemah dariku...?aku akan menjadi Hokage untuk mu, seharusnya kau mengetahui jauh di lubuk hatimu kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi seorang Hokage, karena kau tidak memiliki memiliki chakra meskipun kau memilikinya, kau hanya lah pengganggu, jadi jangan keras kepala..." ucap Kiba yang membuat Yondaime Hokage menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih.

"maaf Naruto, ini salah ku, kau sampai menderita..." pikir Yondaime Hokage yang menahan air matanya.

"maafkan Kaa-san Naruto…." Pikir Kushina dengan air matanya menetes.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa Kaa-chan menangis…?apa karena orang itu mengina Naruto Nii…." Ucap Naruko bingung.

"tidak, Kaa-chan hanya kelilipan…." Ucap Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"dia tidak lemah..." pikir Hinata yang tertunduk sedih melihat Naruto di hina seperti itu.

"aku akan menerima julukan seorang Hokage..." bayangan masa lalu Sakura yang terngiang dalam pikirannya saat melihat Naruto di hina.

"aku akan menjadi Hokage, dan Nii-san yang akan membantu ku..." bayangan masa lalu Menma yang juga terngiang dipikirannya saat melihat Naruto di hina.

"kurasa itu benar-benar luar biasa, pasti sangat sulit, aku mengerti itu, bahkan sebelumnya tak seorangpun mencoba memahami Naruto..." bayangan masa lalu Hinata saat melihat Naruto berlatih begitu keras dan di tertawakan di dalam kelas yang terngiang di pikirannya.

"tak seorang pun yang mencoba mengakui Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi sekarang, semuanya melihat..." pikir Hinata yang kembail memperhatikan Naruto.

"kalau kau mau bersaing denganku atas nama Hokage, aku tidak perduli, ambil saja gelar bodoh itu, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi Shinobi yang menguasai seluruh dunia, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuka mata mu lagi..." ucap Naruto yang membaut semua orang terkejut.

"oh, benar-benar ambisi yang sangat luar biasa..." pikir salah seorang ninja yang memperhatikan dari sudut arena sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"ambisinya seperti Madara..." pikir Asuma.

"dengan ambisinya dia sangat berbahaya, tapi jika kemampuannya hanya sebatas itu, hanya lah kata-kata yang mustahil..." pikri Kurena.

"sama saja meskipun berulang-ulang, kau menjengkelkan, dan jangan lah membual tentang itu..." ucap Kiba mengejek.

Naruto hanya menatap tajam ke arah Kiba tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Kiba. Melihat hal iu cukup menjengkelkan bagi Kiba.

"aku akan membuatmu supaya tidak bangkit lagi..." ucap Kiba dengan yang langsung menyerang Naruto.

"tidak, kau lah yang tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali…." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena ada kegiatan di luar kota, sebagai ganti keterlambatan, hari sabtu ini chapter ke 32 akan keluar….**

 **Dan untuk sarannya terima kasih, chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan** **di perbaiki tulisannya** **seperti yang di sarankan oleh** **para Reader's lainnya** **...**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya, tidak bisa saya ungkapkan di sini, tapi sebagai bocorannya, jenis kekuatan Naruto saat ini ialah suatu Bentuk Kegelapan….**

 **Bagi para Reader's tolong tetap reviewnya saran, komentar, dan kritikannya sangat membantu…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	32. Chapter 32

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 32**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"aku akan membuat mu tidak dapat bangkit kembali..." teriak Kiba yang langsung menyerang Naruto dengan cepat.

"tidak kau lah yang tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"ayo, Akmaru..." teriak Kiba yang menyerang Naruto, bersama dengan Akamaru yang hanya membalas gonggongannya dengan wujud yang sama seperti Kiba.

 **Gantsuga**

Teriak Kiba lalu memutar kembali tubuhnya yang seperti tornado dengan cepat menyerang ke arah Naruto. Naruto begitu santai menghadapinya dengan wajah datarnya yang penuh dengan kebosanan.

 **BLAAAARRRR...**

 **BUUUAAAKKKKHHH...**

Suara lantai dan dinding yang hancur membuat semua peserta dan para ninja pengawas, serta Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage terkejut seketika.

"apa yang terjadi...?" kaget Shikamaru yang terdiam dalam kata-kata.

"sulit di percaya, dia hanya menggunakan kedua tangannya saja untuk mendorong tubuh Kiba yang berputar seperti tornado..." pikir Kakashi dalam kaget yang menganalisa.

"i-itu tidak mungkin, hanya dengan kedua tangannya saja...?" gumam Menma dalam kagetnya.

"h-hebat, Nii-chan hebat, Kaa-chan, Nii-chan menang..." ucap Naruko dengan tatapan kagum, sekaligus senang. Sedangkan Kushina hanya senyum mengangguk.

"aku tidak percaya itu, apa itu jutsu barunya...?" gumam Sai yang terperangah.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto melawan Kiba, yang kini Kiba terkapar dengan kondisi tertelungkup bersama dengan Akamaru yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi seekor anak anjing. Dengan lantai dan dinding yang hancur cukup parah.

Hayate segera menghampiri Kiba dan Akamaru untuk segera di periksa, dan hasilnya mereka masih bernafas, namun sayang nya tidak dapat melajutkan pertarungan.

Hayate kembali berdiri dengan sedikit mundur kebelakang. "pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto..." ucap Hayate mengumumkannya.

"aku tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto bisa sekuat ini..." pikir Hayate yang masih belum lepas dari keterkejutannya.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sakura, Sai, Menma, dan Karin sangat senang. Begitu juga dengan beberapa peserta yang mendukung Naruto juga ikut senang.

"oooooohhhhh..." teriak Lee yang begitu senang.

"sanaro..." ucap Sakura yang juga ikut senang.

"bagus sekali..." ucap Sai yang juga begitu senang.

"kau berhasil Naruto..." ucap Karin yang begitu bangga.

"aku tidak dapat percaya...? Naruto menghajar Kiba dengan mudahnya..." gumam Shikamaru yang masih belum lepas dalam keterkejutannya.

"ini merupakan kekecewaan yang besar, tapi aku sudah menduga, kalau Naruto memang tidak bisa di anggap remeh..." gumam Chouji yang juga belum lepas dalam keterkejutannya, dengan perasaan takut-takut sekaligus beruntung karena tidak melawan Naruto.

"hmmmmpppp..." gumam Ino yang hanya dapat mengangguk saja, meskipun masih belum lepas dalam keterkejutannya.

"yokata..." pikir Hinata yang merasa lega sekaligus senang.

Kembali ke arena pertarungan terlihat para team medis sedang membawa Kiba dan Akamaru dengan tandunya.

"aahhhhaaaa, sayang sekali, kau memang bukan orang yang lemah, tapi kau hanya lah pecundang yang bermulut besar..." gumam Naruto setelah menghela nafas beratnya karena kecewa melawan orang yang begitu lemah.

Lalu kembali naik ke atas, melewati tangga dengan kekecewaannya, lalu berjalan dengan tenang dan berwajah datar seperti biasa. "N-Naruto..." ucap Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya.

"huh...Hinata...apa kau mengatakan sesuatu...?" ucap Naruto yang berhenti lalu menoleh karena mendengar Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Dengan malu-malunya Hinata, terus saja memainkan ibu jarinya. "a-anu...ummm..." gumam Hinata yang terbata-bata. Lalu Hinata melangkah maju menghampiri Naruto. Dengan malunya Hinata menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata sangat kebingungan. "Hinata..." pikir Kurenai yang melihat tingkah Hinata.

"apa ini...?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"itu obat salep..." ucap Kurenai yang terlepas dari keterkejutannya, membantu Hinata yang begitu malu-malu.

"kenapa buatku...?seharunya kau memikirkan dirimu, atau rekanmu..." ucap Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya yang terasa gatal.

"ambilah demi dia, Naruto..." ucap Kurenai dengan senyum tipisnya.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto menoleh ke arah Kurenai. "hmmmp, baiklah, arigatou, Hinata..." ucap Naruto yang menerima obat salep pemberian Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah.

Kurenai yang melihat Kiba dan Akamaru pergi dari arena menggunakan tandu. "aahhhaaa, Kiba, kau tidak perlu malu, anak ini merupakan lawan terkuat, dan aku salut padanya, dia dapat pulih dengan sendirinya..." pikir Kurenai, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

Naruto telah kembali ke tempat Sakura, Sai, dan Yamato, serta bersama Karin, Menma, dan Kakashi. Dengan luka yang cukup banyak Naruto mulai menggunakan salep yang di berikan oleh Hinata pada luka-lukanya. Satu persatu luka yang di berikan salep, mulai sembuh total tanpa bekas.

"obat ini lumayan juga, bekerja sangat baik, ini apa kau juga mau memakainya, Sakura, Sai, Karin, dan kau juga (Menma)..." ucap Naruto berbagi pada mereka.

"Cuma lukamu yang bisa sembuh secepat itu, Naruto, aku tidak tahu pasti kekuatan apa yang kau miliki hingga seperti itu..." pikir Kakashi.

"baguslah Naruto, hari ini akan ku traktir kau makan ramen sepuasnya..." ucap Yamato dengan senyum senangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, air liur Naruto mulai membanjir di sela-sela bibirnya. Mereka yang melihat itu Cuma bisa menunduk menahan keluhan mereka yang melihat sifat Naruto seperti itu.

Kembali ke arana pertarungan. Hayate mulai mengmumkan pertandingan selanjutnya. "lalu, perkenankan kami mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Hayate.

"hmmpp, aku tidak perlu berlama-lama disini, yang ku inginkan hanya melihat pertarungan Naruto..." gumam seorang ninja dari pengawas keluar dari sudut arena yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapa pun.

Para peserta mulai memperhatikan papan elektronik, nama peserta telah mulai muncul kembali secara acak. Setelah nama peserta yang muncul secara acak telah berhenti dan menunjukkan nama peserta dalam pertandingan yaitu Sai VS Uzumaki Karin.

Keterkejutan Naruto, Sakura, Menma, Sai, dan Karin. Membuat mereka berkeringat dingin. "jadi ini pertarungan yang tidak terelakkan..." pikir Sandaime Hokage yang merasa cukup sedih karena, setahunya Sai dan Karin merupakan teman yang begitu akrab bersama Naruto, namun harus bertarung satu sama lain.

Kedua peserta yaitu, Sai dan Karin telah berada di arena dan saling berhadapan. "maaf, Sai, aku tidak akan menahan diri..." ucap Karin dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"aku juga tidak akan menahan diriku, kita punya tujuan yang sama, yaitu berdiri di samping Naruto dan demi tujuan kita bersama..." ucap Sai yang juga dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Karin dan Sai..." pikir Lee.

"Karin merupakan keturunan Uzumaki yang melegenda itu..." ucap Kakashi.

"Clan Uzumaki yang melegenda...?" gumam Sakura kebingungan.

"Clan Uzumaki adalah Clan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Clan Senju, mereka spesialis Fuinjutsu yang sangat hebat, desa mereka telah punah akibat pertempuran dan keberadaan mereka pun sulit di ketahui, mereka memiliki chakra yang kuat dan banyak, ini akan menjadi pertarungan berat sebelah..." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan.

Sakura, Lee yang tidak jauh dari mereka, dan Menma, mengangguk mengerti yang di maksud oleh Kakashi.

"hmmmmppp, ini benar-benar sulit di perkirakan, karena Sai memiliki jutsu yang unik..." ucap Yamato menambah penjelasan.

Kembali ke arena. Hayate yang berada di tengah untuk mulai memberi aba-aba. "pertempuran di mulai..." ucap Hayate.

Karin dan Sai yang mendengarnya, segera mengambil posisi siap menyerang. "aku tidak ingin kalah di sini..." ucap Karin lalu menyerang dengan dua kunai mengarah pada Sai. Dengan mudahnya Sai menghindari kedua kunai tersebut, namun sebuah kesalahan baginya tidak dapat membaca pergerakan lawan.

Dengan cepat Karin langsung menyerang Sai dengan bom asap berwarna ungu yang tebal. Serangan demi serangan yang tidak terlihat dari arena karena tertutupi oleh bom asap berwarna keunguan. Karin yang merupakan tipe sensorik dapat merasakan keberadan Sai dengan cepat, dan menyerang Sai dengan kunai dan shuriken.

Asap tebal mulai menghilang tanpa bekas. Hingga terlihat adalah Sai yang penuh dengan luka dan darah yang mengucur cukup deras, akibat serangan yang tidak dapat di hindari. Mata Sai mulai berkunang, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kemenangan, tapi sulit baginya untuk mengetahui cara menghindari kemampuan sensorik milik Karin yang begitu tajam.

Tubuhnya yang penuh luka, mulai terhuyung tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri kokoh. Saat detik-detik terakhir, Sai mulai bangkit kembali dengan perasaan tekad yang kuat untuk menang.

Melihat hal itu Karin tidak dapat membiarkan nya, dengan cepat Karin menyerang kembali dengan kunai dan shuriken. Sai melihat semua kunai dan shuriken menyerangnya mulai mengambil posisi. "yare, yare, benar-benar tidak membiarkan ku beristirahat..." gumam Sai lalu mengambil kertas dan tinta.

 **Sumi Nagashi**

Gumam Sai, lalu menaburkan tintanya ke lantai tiba-tiba Ular muncul dengnan sangat banyak mengarah pada Karin. Dengan cepat pula Sai langsung menggunakan tintanya kembali.

 **Sumi Bunsin No Jutsu**

Gumam Sai, lalu muncul 3 bayangan Sai, yang melindungi Sai dari depan. Melihat ribuan ular menyerang nya, Karin tidak tinggal diam, dan langsung menyerang Sai dengan kunai yang telah di tempelkan oleh kertas peledak.

 **BUUUAAAMMMM...**

Ledakan, membuat ular-ular yang menyerang Karin hancur lebur menjadi tinta kembali. Dengan cepat Sai menggambar kembali dengan gulungan kertas dan tintanya. Ular kembali bermunculan dengan sangat banyak menyerang Karin tanpa henti. Tidak luput pula, Sai menggambar seekor Harimau menyerang Karin.

Karin yang mengetahui berbagai serangan miliki Sai, dan melihat tiga bayangan milik Sai belum bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. "kau tidak pernah berubah Sai, jika kau terus berlindung dari bayanganmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku..." pikir Karin dengan cepat melesat menghindari serangan milik Sai menyerang seluruh ular dan harimau milik Sai dengan kunai yang di tempelkan kertas peledak dan melompat ke arah Sai dengan melempar kan kunai dan shuriken kembali.

Melihat hal itu, Sai segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan ninja miliknya, lalu melemparkan ke bawah yang tidak jauh dari nya. Asap tebal berwarna keungunan menyebar dan menutupi Sai beserta bayangannya.

"kau benar-benar baka..." pikir Karin dan segera menyerang Sai dengan kunai miliknya dan shuriken kembali.

Setelah, kepulan asap tebal menghilang dan Karin telah berada di arena,hanya menunjukkan semburat senyuman tipis.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Karin seekor ular telah menyelinap di pergelangan kaki kanannya dan membelitnya cukup kuat hingga terasa cukup sakit. Saat dia terjatuh dan merasakan sakit, Karin baru menyadari kalau seekor ular membelit kakinya.

"bagaimana bisa...?" gumam Karin dalam kagetnya.

Asap tebal yang telah menghilang, membuat para peserta menjadi kaget, karena Sai yang mereka lihat di awal pertarungan memiliki luka yang cukup parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, kini terlihat seperti tidak tergores sekalipun. Dan para bayangannya telah menghilang berganti dengan ceceran tinta di lantai.

"apa yang terjadi...?" pikir Menma dalam kagetnya.

"bagaimana bisa dia tidak terluka sama sekali...?" gumam Shikamaru dalam kagetnya.

"ternyata, Sai sudah berkembang lebih jauh, kupikir ia telah memiliki jutsu barunya..." pikir Yamato yang tersentak kaget untuk sesaat.

"hmmmmpp, Sai benar-benar sudah berkembang..." pikir Kakashi.

"Sensei, apa yang terjadi dengan Sai, kenapa dia tidak terluka, padalah dia memiliki luka yang cukup parah...?" tanya Sakura yang juga tersentak kaget.

"entahlah, kurasa, dia memiliki jutsu baru..." jawab Yamato.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil menyipitkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas beratnya. "jadi, dia sudah menggunakan nya..." pikir Naruto.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Sai melawan Karin, yang kini keadaannya telah berbalik. Karin yang tidak terluka sama sekali kini pergelangan kakinya telah terkunci oleh seekor ular kecil yang membelit kaki kanannya.

Meskipun Sai tidak terluka sama sekali tapi terlihat Sai bernafas dengan cepat, rasa kelelahannya membuatnya harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan itu.

"gomen Karin, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan pertarungan ini, karena kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan jutsu ini di pertandingan, dan orang ke dua dalam pengujicoba'an..." ucap Sai.

Mendengar perkataan Sai membuat Karin menjadi kaget, bukan hanya dari perkataan Sai, tapi bayangan Sai berada di belakang Karin dan memukul pundak nya hingga pingsan.

"aku tidak menyangka, Sai dapat memenangkan pertarungan nya..." ucap Lee.

"cih, kau menjadikan ku sebagai alat uji, justru kau lah yang memintaku untuk melihat jutsu barumu, dasar baka..." pikir Naruto mendecih yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Sai.

 **^FlashBack^**

Di dalam hutan lebat terlihat dua orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. "Naruto, kamu harus melihat jutsu baruku ya..." ucap seorang anak berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah Sai.

"aku lagi malas, kenapa pula aku harus melihatnya, pasti sangat membosankan..." ucap Naruto yang tiduran di atas pohon dengan santai nya.

"cih, dasar baka, lihat saja..." gumam Sai yang kesal.

Dengan cepat Sai membentuk handseal, setelah memunculkan bayangannya dari tintanya. "hehehe, rasakan ini..." gumam Sai dengan tawa jahatnya.

Sai menyerang Naruto, namun hanya bayangannya saja tetap berada di tempat. Sai yang melompat dan menyerang Naruto dengan tinjunya, dengan cepat Naruto yang merasakan tekanan chakra milik Sai berada di dekatnya dan menyerangnya, Naruto langsung mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di pipi kanannya dan terpental cukup jauh.

"gomen Sai, itu salah mu, karena menyerangku duluan..." ucap Naruto yang duduk dari pembaringannya di atas pohon sambil menguap.

"pukulanmu memang kuat, kau seharusnya menahan diri, jika tidak gunung pun bisa hancur dengan pukulanmu, Naruto..." ucap Sai yang terlihat baik-baik saja namun sangat kelelahan dari cara nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Naruto yang melihatnya cukup terkejut untuk sesaat, melihat Sai yang tidak terluka sama sekali. Saat melihat bayangan Sai yang berada di tempat awal telah menghilang.

"jadi begitu, ia menggunakan, Sumi Bunsin No Jutsu sebagai perantaranya untuk mengganti kerusakan yang dia terima, sayang sekali jutsunya masih belum sempurna, ya...jika sudah sempurna pasti sangat menguntungkan..." pikir Naruto yang tersenyum evilnya, karena tertarik dengan jutsu milik Sai.

"ku rasa ini akan menjadi jutsu yang menarik..." piki Naruto, lalu turun dari pohon dan segera menghampiri Sai.

"kurasa lebih baik kita berlatih bersama untuk sementara waktu..." ucap Naruto datar.

"hah..." gumam Sai yang kebingungan sekaligus merasakan aura yang mencurigakan dari Naruto seolah, ia akan di manfaatkan untuk kepentingan Naruto.

 **END**

Kembali ke arena terlihat Sai mulai berjalan menaiki tangga setelah Hayate mengumumkan kemenangan Sai, sedangkan Karin di bawa team medis untuk mendapatkan perawatan, karena luka yang di derita Karin harus tetap di periksa terlebih dahulu, meskipun lukanya terbilang ringan. Namun pukulan di pundak yang mengarah ke lehernya, harus di periksa agar tidak berdampak lebih jauh.

"aku harus menyempurnakan kembali, jutsuku..." pikir Sai dengan tatapan serius.

"baiklah, selanjutnya perkenankan kami mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Hayate kembali setelah para peserta telah mendapatkan momentumnya kembali.

Papan elektronik telaha kembali memunculkan nama peserta secara acak dan berhenti di nama peserta yaitu Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga yang membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus panik.

Begitu juga dengan Kurenai dan Shino. "Hinata..." pikir mereka.

"ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menarik..." pikir Sandaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage, sekaligus Guy sebagai sensei dari Neji.

Kedua peserta telah berada di arena. "aku tidak pernah mengira kalau aku akan bertarung melawanmu, Hinata-sama..." ucap Neji.

"Neji Nii-san..." ucap Hinata.

"pertempuran di mulai..." ucap Hayate memberi tanda.

 **^Pertarungan antara Hinata Hyuga melawan Neji Hyuga di skip^**

Pertarungan antara Hinata melawan Neji telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Neji. "jadi begini akhirnya..." ucap Neji yang berdiri dengan kokoh dengan luka ringan, sedangkan Hinata terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"kau sudah kalah, namun dalam prosesnya, kau sudah menjadi pribadi yang baru, kau melakukannya dengan baik..." pikir Kurenai yang menatap sedih melihat keadaan Hinata.

"aku ingin merubah diriku, sehingga aku mengajukkan atas kemauanku sendiri..." pikir Naruto yang teringat dengan kata-kata Hinata, sambil menggenggam obat salep pemberian Hinata dengan erat.

"pukulan terakhir Neji langsung tertuju pada jantungnya, aku merasa kasihan padanya, tapi sekarang dia tidak akan bangkit lagi..." gumam Guy.

Kembali ke arena, Hayate melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Hinata. "pertempuran tidak mungkin dilanjutkan dalam kondisi seperti ini..." ucap Hayate yang terhenti karena teriak Naruto.

"jangan berhenti..." teriakan Naruto membuat kaget semua para peserta dan ninja pengawas lainnya, termasuk Hayate yang langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"jangan hentikan pertandingan ini..." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, hentikan..." ucap Sakura.

"apa yang kau katakan...?Hinata tidak akan mungkin..." ucap Sai terhenti sesaat saat melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Begitu juga para peserta dan ninja pengawas lainnya, Hinata bangkit dengan susah payah dengan darah mengalir di bibirnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sambil memegang dada sebelah kiri yang terluka.

"kalau kau terus seperti ini, kau benar-benar akan mati..." pikir Neji.

"dia akhirnya benar-benar melihatku untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak mau terlihat buruk..." pikir Hinata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"kenapa...?" pikir Neji yang mulai kesal.

"dihadapan, oranag yang paling aku kagumi..." pikir Hinata yang mulai bersiap kembali.

Melihat kegigihan Hinata, Neji langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan dan mengambil posisi bertarung.

"a-aku belum selesai..." ucap Hinata yang maju secara perlahan-lahan.

"menyerahlah, kau nyaris tidak bisa berdiri, camkan itu, kau sudah memilkul banyak beban karena terlahir pada garis keturunan Kepala Keluarga Hyuga, mengutuk dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena lemah, tapi, setiap orang tidak bisa berubah, kau tidak perlu menderita lagi, menyerahlah..." ucap Neji memberi tahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau salah, Neji nii-san, karena aku bisa bilang, kalau kau lebih banyak menderita dibandingkan aku, kau salah seorang tersayat atas takdir Kepala Keluarga dan Kepala Penerus..." ucap Hinata.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Neji merasa kesal dan langsung menyerang Hinata. "Neji, pertandingan sudah dihentikan, astaga..." teriak Hayate, namun tetap tidak di perdulikan oleh Neji yang tetap mennyerang berlari hendak menyerang Hinata.

Sebelum sampai menyerang Hinata, Guy, Hayate, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Kurenai telah mengehntikan Neji. "kau sudah berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan membiarkan Kepala Keluarga membuatmu kesal..." ucap Guy.

"kenapa semua Jounin lainnya menyeruduk masuk...?Kepala Keluarga mendapatkan perlakuakn khusus..." ucap Neji yang terlihat kesal di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Hinata..." ucap Kurenai khawatir langsung menghampiri Hinata yang terbatuk memuntahkan darah.

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Menma, dan Lee pun ikut menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja..." ucap Sai.

"hei, apa kau baik-baik saja...?" ucap Naruto.

"Sai-kun, Naruto-kun, arigatou..." ucap Hinata begitu pelan.

"yeah..." ucap mereka berdua.

"aku...aku...sedikit berubah, Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata perlahan begitu pelan hingga tidak dapat terdengar oleh Naruto.

"oi, kau orang gagal, pembawa aib..." ucap suara yang menghina Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Neji.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Naruto langsung menoleh. "aku punya dua saran untukmu, pertama, jika kau berniat menyebut dirimu seorang shinobi, berhenti berontak dan berteriak tidak jelas dan yang kedua orang gagal dan aib sepertimu akan selalu gagal dan menjadi aib, tidak akan berubah..." ucap Neji.

"apa kau mau melihat buktinya...?" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"heh, silahkan, meskipun kau memiliki kekuatan monster sekalipun..." ucap Neji yang tersenyum menantang.

Dengan cepat Naruto menyerang Neji, namun di hentikan oleh Lee. "minggir..." ucap Naruto dingin.

"Naruto, aku mengerti bagaimana dirimu, tapi semua pertempuran harus dilakukan secara resmi dalam sebuah pertandingan, kegagalan akan mengalahkan kejeniusan orang yang berbakat yang ditempuh melalui usaha keras, bukankah itu membuat pertempuran utama menarik...?meskipun, aku mungkin akan menjadi orang yang bertempur melawan Neji, tapi tak masalah buatku jika memang pada akhirnya kau melawannya, Naruto..." ucap Lee yang menenangkan Naruto.

"aku tidak perduli, jika kau menghalangiku, kau akan..." ucap Naruto yang begitu dingin mencekam, namun terhentikan oleh Yamato.

"tenanglah, kau bisa melakukannya sesukamu, saat pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Yamato menenangkannya.

Mendengar perkataan Yamato, Naruto merasa tenang. "cih, baiklah..." ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

Sakura, Menma, Sai, Lee, dan Shino terkejut dengan yang di lakukan Kurenai yang membukan jaket Hinata. Dan memeriksa detak jantungnya.

"oh itdak, dia mengenai jantungnya, apa dia mencoba membunuhnya...?" pikir Kurenai begitu khawatir dan merasa tidak suka dengan cara Neji.

"sebaiknya kau habiskan sedikit waktu berhargamu itu untuk mengurus dia dari pada melototiku..." ucap Neji pada Kurenai.

"para medis, cepat, kenapa lama sekali..." teriak Kurenai yang begitu khawatir.

"g-gomenasai.." ucap team medis yang segera bergegas datang.

Setelah membuka tandu. "bawa dia ke atas tandu, 1, 2, 3...ini serius, setidaknya dia masih punya waktu 10 menit, bawa dia keruang medis darurat, cepat..." ucap para medis, lalu membawa Hinata keluar dari arena.

Naruto hanya melihat kepergian Hianta dengan tandu. Bayangan teringat dengan kata-kata Hinata yang tidak menyerah di pertarungan, selalu teringat dengan perkataan yang di ucapkan Hinata sama dengan ucapannya. Naruto berjongkok dan menaruh tangannya pada darah Hinata yang masih bercecer di lantai.

"aku berjanji padamu, atas kebaikanmu, padaku Hinata..." gumam Naruto, lalu bangkit dengan lengannya yang di penuhi darah Hinata. Dan mengacungkan tinju kanannya yang di penuhi darah Hinata ke arah Neji.

Sakura, Sai, Lee, Menma, Yamato, Kakashi, Guy serta para peserta dan ninja pengawas lainnya terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Naruto. "aku pasti akan menang tidak perduli apapun itu..." ucap Naruto yang menantang Neji dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Setelah semua kembali seperti semula, rombongan Naruto dan Neji, serta Yamato, Kakashi, dan Guy telah kembali ke tempat para peserta berkumpul.

"sekarang kita akan lanjutkan pertempurannya..." ucap Hayate mulai mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

Papan elektronik kembali menunjukkan nama peserta secara acak. "oke kali ini pasti gilirannmu, berjuanglah Lee..." ucap Guy menyemangati Lee yang dari tadi sudah menunggu.

"tidak..." ucap Lee menoleh ke samping.

"huh, apa...?" ucap Guy kebingungan

"kalau sudah sejauh ini, aku tidak mau mengharap, lebih baik aku yang terakhir saja..." ucap Lee.

"apa Lee lagi, ngambek...?" pikir Sakura.

Papan elektronik terus memunculkan nama peserta secara acak, para peserta menjadi tegang. Tiba-tiba Gaara membentuk handseal satu tangan dan bermunculan banyak pasir seperti pusaran. Dan Gaara telah muncul di arena yang membuat para peserta lainnya menjadi kaget, serta semangat Lee telah memuncak dengan tendangannya yang kuat.

"sukses besar, kalau kau bilang mau jadi yang terakhir, maka kau takkan jadi yang terkahir, ini merupakan penerapan hukum yang sama, kalau mengatakan batu yang di lempar dan mencapai ketinggian tiang akan menghilang dan lemparan batu yang menghilang itu akan jatuh dan menghantam langsung..." ucap Lee dengan semangat.

"benar, itu baru muridku..." ucap Guy.

Mereka melihat tingkah Lee dan Guy membuat mereka jadi swetdrop. Dengan semangat Lee turun dan langsung ke arena.

Papan elektronik telah menunjukkan pertarungan selanjutnya yaitu **Sabaku Gaara VS Rock Lee.**

 **^Pertarungan antara Gaara melawan Lee di skip^**

Pertarungan antara Lee melawan Gaara telah berakhir dan di menangkan oleh Gaara. Lee kalah dengan tekadnya bangkit untuk bertarung sekali lagi, namun ia bangkit dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kekalahan Lee telah di nyatakan setelah Guy yang merupakan senseinya menghentikan pertarungan demi menyelamatkan Lee.

Dari para peserta dan ninja pengawas lainnya menganggumi kegigihan Lee. Team medis telah memeriksa keadaan Lee dengan menyatakan luka yang sangat parah dan bisa di katakan kalau Lee tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang Shinobi kembali.

Semua para peserta telah kembali ke tempat nya. Dan Hayate mulai mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya. Papan elektronik telah mulai kembali memunculkan nama peserta yang akan bertanding. Yaitu Kinuta Dosu VS Akimichi Chouji.

 **^Pertarungan antara Dosu melawan Chouji di skip^**

Pertarungan antara Dosu melawan Chouji telah berakhir di menangkan oleh Dosu.

"Orochimaru-sama, tidak, Orochimaru, aku akan membuatmu tahu bahwa aku lebih dari pada seorang babi percobaan belaka..." gumam Dosu yang berjalan keluar dari arena.

Chouji yang pingsan tidak sadarkan diri telah di bawa oleh team medis untuk di rawat.

"untuk pertandingan terakhir, di menangkan oleh Namikaze Menma, karena lawannya telah mengundurkan diri..." ucap Hayate mengumumkannya.

"apa...?aaahhhhaaaaa..." kaget Menma yang langsung kecewa sambil menghela nafas beratnya karena menang tanpa bertarung sama sekali.

"akhirnya ini selesai juga..." pikir Hayate yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

"pada akhirnya, babak terakir..." pikir Sandaime.

"dengan ini persiapan untuk babak ketiga sudah selesai..." ucap Hayate memberi tahu.

Semua peserta telah turun ke arena. "disini, di rumah kita termasuk Sasuke yang tidak ada disini, kita punya 7 dari Desa Konoha, 3 dari Desa Suna, dan 1 dari Desa Oto..." pikir Yondaime Hokage sambil memainkan topi Hokagenya.

"baiklah, aku akan mulai penjelasan dari Babak Terakir..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"Babak Terakhir adalah dimana salah seorang dari kalian masing-masing akan menampilkan kemampuan bertarung kalian di depan semua orang, aku ingin kalian memuaskan, memperlihatkan dan memamerkan kemampuan kalian, sebagai pasukan perwakilan perang dari negara kalian masing-masing, dengan demikian, Babak Final akan dimulai satu bulan dari sekarang..." ucap Yondaime menjelaskan.

"k-kami tidak akan melakukannya disini, sekarang...?" tanya Sai.

"ini supaya ada waktu yang tepat untuk mempersiapkan diri..." jawab Yondaime.

"apa maksdumu...?" tanya Kankuro.

"artinya, seiring pengumuman akan kesimpulan dari pertandingan awal untuk masing-masing negara Daimyo dan para pemimpin Shinobi, menyiapkan surat panggilan untuk Babak Final dan membutuhkan persiapan, belum lagi waktu yang di perlukan buat kalian peserta ujian untuk persiapan..." ucap Yondaime menjelaskan.

"aku tidak cukup mengerti apa yang kau katakan, apa maksdumu..?" tanya Kankuro.

"dengan kata lain, untuk mengetahui lawan kalian, untuk mempersiapkan diri, waktu sangat di perlukan, dalam semangat kejujuran dan kesetaraan, kalian akan memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk melatih lebih jauh keterampilan kalian..." ucap Yondaime menjelaskan secara rinci.

"sekarang, aku tidak boleh memikirkan ini, seperti semacam libur panjang sebulan dan tidak melakukan apapun, serius, aku akan menyempurnakan jutsuku..." pikir Sai dengan sangat serius.

"ahhhaaa, ini pasti sangat membeosankan, libur sebulan..." pikir Naruto yang mengeluh.

"ahhhaaaa, mereka pasti menganggap ku pecundang, karena menang tanpa bertarung..." pikir Menma yang kecewa.

"sekarang sudah selesai, aku mengizinkan kalian untuk berisitirahat, tapi yang utama, untuk Babak Final, ada satu hal yang lebih penting untuk di jaga, yaitu, sekarang, aku ingin kalian semua mengambil secarik kertas dari kotak yang Anko pegang..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"aku akan berkeliling agar kalian, mengambilnya satu saja..." ucap Anko lalu semua peserta mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam kotak yang di bawa oleh Anko.

"baiklah, semua orang telah mengambil secarik kertas, kemudian, dari kiri ke kanan, memberitahu aku nama yang ada pada slip kertas kalian..." ucap Ibiki.

"aku delapan..." ucap Dosu.

"aku satu..." ucap Naruto.

"tujuh..." ucap Temari.

"lima..." ucap Kankuro.

"tiga..." ucap Gaara.

"sembilan..." ucap Shikamaru.

"dua..." ucap Neji.

"enam..." ucap Shino.

"sepuluh..." ucap Menma.

"sebelas..." ucap Sai.

"dengan kata lain, dia memiliki nomor empat..." ucap Ibiki.

"hmmp..." ucap Yondaime.

"baiklah aku katakan pada kalian, bagaimana pertandingan Babak Terakhir akan di laksanakan..." ucap Yondaime yang membaut para peserta kaget seketika.

"baiklah, Ibiki, bawakan pasangannya..." ucap Yondaime lagi.

"baik, Hokage-sama..." ucap Ibiki lalu menunjukkan pasanganya.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Neji Hyuga..."

"Sabaku Gaara VS Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Kankuro VS Shino..."

"Temari VS Dosu..."

"Shikamaru Nara sebagai babak tambahan..."

"Uzumaki Menma VS Sai..."

"boleh aku bertanya...?" ucap Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya.

"silahkan..." ucap Yondaime.

"apakah ini berarti bahwa hanya akan ada satu pemenang di pertandingan itu...?bahwa hanya salah satu dari kami yang akan menjadi Chunin itu...?" tanya Shikamaru.

"tidak, malah sebaliknya, para hakim di babak final dimana aku salah satunya dan Sandaime, akan terdiri dari Kazekage, Daimyo dari berbagai negara yang akan menetapkan misi kalian, dan para pemimpin Shinobi, melalui turnamen ini, hakim-hakim ini akan membuat evaluasi secara menyeluruh, dan mengambil keputusan, apakah masing-masing dari kalian memiliki kualitas menjabat menjadi seorang Chunin bahkan jika seseorang gugur pada babak pertama, mereka masih bisa menjadi Chunin..." jawab Yondaime.

"jadi, ada kemungkinan kalau kita semua akan menjadi Chunin...?" tanya Temari.

"benar, tetapi sebaliknya, ada juga kemungkinan bahwa ada di antar kalian yang akan maju dalam pertandingan, berarti memaksimalkan kesempatan untuk mengajukkan diri kepada hakim, paham, Shikamaru..." ucap Yondaime.

"ini semua menyebalkan dalam..." pikir Shikamaru dengna tampang membosankannya.

"terima kasih atas kesabaranmu, kita akan menunda sampai bulan depan..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

Di lain tempat, terlihat seorang berdiri bersandar di salah satu tiang dan seorangnya lagi berjongkok seolah bersujud di hadapan orang yang bersandar di tiang itu.

"pertempuran pendahuluan telah berakhir tanpa insiden, nampaknya mereka sekarang memasuki babak terakhir..." ucap seorang yang berjongkok di hadapan orang yang bersandar di tiang yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"negara ini telah menjadi damai, bukan...?kedamaian ini telah membuat negara ini tertidur, sementara semua negara lain sedang sibuk berlomba-lomba untuk memperluas kekuatan militer mereka..." ucap seseorang yang bersandar di tiang tak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"apakah mungkin kita akan membawanya sekarang...?" tanya Kabuto dengan senyuman tipis yang sedikit menantang.

"hhhmmmp, kurasa begitu, meskipun, aku tidak tahu betapa menyenangkannya mengeluarkan lelaki tua itu, tetapi incaran kita tidak lain adalah Hokage..." ucap Orochimaru.

"apa benar begitu...?" ucap Kabuto membuat Orochimaru kaget sesaat.

"bagiku, tampaknya kau masih memiliki keraguan hal itu, mulai sekarang, kekuatan masing-masing Desa Tersembunyi akan berbenturan satu sama lain dengan cara lama dan kekerasan, Desa Oto juga salah satu dari mereka, kau berniat untuk menjadi pemicu untuk semua itu dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata, Sasuke, dan Naruto kita, kan...?" ucap Kabuto dengan analisanya.

"kau menebaknya dengan baik, sebegitu baiknya sehingga sedikit menyeramkan..." ucap Orochimaru.

"tidak sedikit pun, aku masih belum tahu tentang Dosu, Zaku atau Kin, dalam mengumpulkan informasi pada Sasuke, aku yang diminta untuk melatih keterampilan mereka dan melakukan hal-hal sembrono seperti sengaja menundukkan diri terkena serangan, aku terlalu meremehkanmu, nampaknya kau masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku..." ucap Kabuto.

"apa perlu untukku beritahu padamu, Asistenku, tentang mereka bertiga...?kau lihat, disitulah letak bukti kepercayaanku dan aku benar-benar ingin menyerahkan Sasuke padamu dan membawa Naruto padaku, tanda kutukan yang diberikan kepada dia, tampaknya telah disegel oleh Kakashi, padahal itu tidak akan jadi masalah sementara masih ada kegelapan yang tersisa di hatinya, sedangkan Naruto semakin menunjukkan perkembangan emosionalnya semenjak ia melepaskan kekuatannya, atau mungkin ia telah kehilangan sesuatu karena kekuatannya..." ucap Orochimaru.

"itu sebuah permintaan yang terburu-buru tidak seperti biasanya, bukan..." ucap Kabuto.

"ada sedikit hal yang menyulitkanku..." ucap Orochimaru.

"apakah Namikaze Menma dan Yondaime Hokage ...?" ucap Kabuto yang menebak jalan pikiran Orocimaru.

"kau cukup tajam, bukan...?" pikir Orochimaru, yang terdiam oleh kata-kata Kabuto.

"Naruto hidup di dalam kegelapan, dari kebencian yang di pendam akibat penghinaan dan pengabaian, sedangkan Sasuke hidup di dalam bayang-bayang Itachi Uchiha yang merupakan Nii-sannya dan tidak akan berstirahat sampai ia mendapatkannya. Didalam pertarungan melawanku, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang melampaui kekuatannya dan menghadapi kematian tanpa rasa takut, aku tidak mengira ia akan menjadi tipe orang yang buru-buru untuk mati. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidak menyadari akan kekuatannya, namun, semua yang dia peroleh adalah sesautu yang masih misteri untuk di pecahkan, dia tidak memiliki niat untuk buru-buru mati, karena hidupnya di bawah bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan masa depan. Ia hanya mempercayakan dirinya pada takdir yang menentukan jalan hidupnya. Menurut informasimu, hubungannya dengan bocah berekor sembilan yang merupakan saudara kembar nya tidaklah baik, perpecahan keluarga yang di akibatkan dari ketidakselarasan, yang mementingkan ketenaran, kehormatan, dan ketidakpedulian. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan dengan cara pengorbanan yang sangat mahal, telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang monster yang mengerikan, namun cukup banyak orang yang berubah sejak berada di dekatnya salah satunya ialah mengubah hati dan pikiran Sasuke dan banyak lagi, dia memiliki beberapa pengaruh terhadap Sasuke dan yang lainnya, hal terbaik untuk di lakukan adalah mengambil Sasuke dan segera membawa Naruto secepat mungkin, aku tidak ingin dia kembali seperti dulu, kemunafikannya hanya akan membawanya pada kelemahan, dan secepatnya bawa dia kedalam genggamanku..." ucap Orochimaru.

"baiklah, selanjutnya, Kabuto, kau….jika kau ingin menghentikan ku, kau tidak punya pilihan tapi untuk membunuh Sasuke kecil, dan membawa Naruto sekarang..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin menyudutkan Kabuto.

"kau tidak akan mungkin bisa membunuhku, meskipun kau kuat, kau hanya sekutu sama halnya seperti Kakashi..." ucap Orochimaru lagi dengan ancaman.

"heheh, Cuma bercanda, sekarang pergilah, aku mempercayaimu..." ucap Orochimaru tertawa kecil.

Kabuto yang merasakan tekanan seperti itu hanya dapat menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar, rasa ketakutan dan cemas membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Setelah menenangkan dirinya ia menghilang dengan shunsin miliknya.

"wajah itu, aku ingin tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi di kepalanya..." pikir Orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena laptop saya tiba-tiba eror dan harus di perbaiki, sebagai ganti permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan, minggu depan akan ada dua chapter yang akan keluar ….**

 **Dan untuk sarannya** **saya ucap kan** **terima kasih, chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan** **di perbaiki tulisannya** **seperti yang di sarankan oleh** **para Reader's lainnya** **...**

 **Dan saya minta maaf pada Reader's lain kalau ceritanya memang rumit, bertele-tele, dan sangat membosankan, tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk memperbaiki ceritanya, meskipun di selingi dengan kesibukan lainnya, saya harap para Reader's dapat menyukai cerita saya di chapter depan….**

 **Bagi para Reader's saya tetap menerima tetap reviewnya berupa saran, komentar, dan kritikannya sangat membantu…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	33. Chapter 33

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 33**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

Ketiga Anbu Elite tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, seorang pria berkacamata datang menghampiri seorang anak yang sedang tidur di kasur dengan alat bantu pernapasan. Suara dari alat yang mengatur denyut nadi terus berbunyi.

"ini mungkin bukan ide yang baik untuk terlalu banyak mengungguli, bukan...?kita gagal untuk tetap berada di luar pengawasan Orochimaru yang sangat ketat dan untuk menguntungkan bagi kita berdua, dibawah bocah tampan ini, benih kejahatan berakar dan inilah benih yang di eksploitasi, suatu hari melalui Ninjutsu itu, anak ini juga akan..." pikir seorang pria berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto sambil memegang pisau bedah di lengan kanannya mengarah pada Sasuke.

Pisau bedah itu semakin dekat ke wajah dan leher Sasuke, namun, pisau bedah tersebut beralih ke tangan seseorang dengan sangat cepat. "aku harus memberikan itu padamu, Kakashi, menghentikan seranganku dari titik butamu, tapi, lain kali kau sebaiknya menyiapkan setidaknya sepuluh orang-orangmu..." ucap Kabuto dengan senyum liciknya sambil melirik ke arah Anbu Elite sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang yang berhasil menangkap pisau bedah yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi, mendengar perkataan Kabuto dengan melirik anak buahnya yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Anbu yang telah aku siapkan, di tanganinya tanpa kesulitan..." pikir Kakashi.

"kau bukan seorang Genin biasa , kan...?kau menangkap bau dariku dan sesegera mungkin menyiapkan senjatamu, kau benar-benar mengesankan..." ucap Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kabuto.

"tidak, aku tidak begitu..." ucap Kabuto membantah, meskipun senyum kelicikannya tidak menghilang dari raut wajahnya.

"apa yang kau ingin kan dengan Sasuke...?tergantung keadaannya, aku akan menyeretmu untuk di interogasi..." tanya Kakashi nada mengancam.

"aku ingin tahu apakah itu mungkin untuk orang seperti mu, apakah kau ingin membawaku...?" ucap Kabuto yang menantang sambil membalik bertanya.

"kau adalah anak dari Kepala Kesatuan Medis Konoha, bukan...?Namamu adalah Yakushi Kabuto, apakah kau tergabung dengan Orochimaru...? tanya Kakashi yang membalikkan tekanan aura dalam ruangan sambil bertanya menyelidiki.

"jika kau menangkap ku disini sekarang, kau mungkin tidak pernah bisa membuktikan hubunganku dengan Orochimaru..." ucap Kabuto dengan senyum menantang.

"diam dan fokuslah pada pertanyaanku..." ucap Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan 'tidak'...?" ucap Kabuto.

"aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan disini, sekarang berikan aku suatu jawaban..." ucap Kakashi dengan tenang namun tetap waspada.

"kau akan mengetahuinya tidak lama lagi, jika kau membiarkanku pergi, sehingga kau bisa membuat pengecualian sekali ini saja..." ucap Kabuto.

"kau, bocah yang keras kepala, jangan main-main dengan orang dewasa..." ucap Kakashi menodongkan kunainya ke arah Kabuto.

"jangan sombong kau, situasi ini merupakan keuntungan buatku..." ucap Kabuto dengan pisau kunai yang memiliki lengkungan ke atas mengarah ke leher Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit Konoha.

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terdiam, Kakashi yang mengambil langkah pertama menyerang Kabuto. Melihat hal itu, Kabuto segera menghujani pisau kunainya ke arah leher Sasuke, dengan cepat Kakashi langsung memukul tangan Kabuto yang memeggang pisau kunai, hingga pisau kunai milik Kabuto terpental dan jatuh ke lantai.

Setelah itu, Kakashi langsung menangkap lengan kanan Kabuto dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dan mengunci tangan kirinya serta mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, salah satu Anbu yang terbaring di lantai memakai topeng bercorak hijau di matanya segera berdiri dan melarikan diri. "seharusnya aku tahu..." pikir Kakashi yang melihat itu.

Di saat Anbu itu ingin melarikan diri melewati pintu yang terbuka, telah di hadang oleh Kakashi. "Bunshin No Jutsu..." gumam Anbu itu lalu ingin melarikan diri ke arah lain namun terhenti saat melihat bayangan Kakashi menghalanginya di kedua arah.

Anbu yang terbaring di lantai dengan topeng bercorak merah, membuka matanya dan langsung bangkit, lalu melemparkan kunai ke arah kaca jendela hingga pecah dan melarikan diri melewati kaca jendela yang pecah.

Kakashi yang hendak mengejar Anbu tersebut hanya dapat melihat kepergian Anbu itu dari kaca jendela yang pecah. Kakashi terkejut untuk sesaat ketika melihat Anbu yang melarikan diri melepaskan topengnya dan ternyata tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"sial, aku membiarkannya melarikan diri..." gumam Kakashi, lalu bayangan Kakashi pun menghilang serta Anbu yang berdiri tadi kini telah terbaring di lantai kembali.

"mengesankan..." ucap Kakashi yang melangkah kan kakinya ke arah tubuh Kabuto yang terbaring di lantai.

"seperti yang kuduga, ini adalah jutsu Jiwa Kematian, dimana yang satu untuk sementara menggerakkan dan mengontrol jantung mayat, mentransformasikan dengan cermat bahkan wajahnya dan juga menghentikan detak jantung dan menghilangkan semua jejak bau tubuhnya, demi mempersiapkan pelarian dengan meniru seorang Anbu yang terbunuh, dia tidak di besarkan sebagai anak angkat dari Kepala Kesatuan Medis, kalau orang ini bekerja dengan baik untuk Orochimaru, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam sekarang..." pikir Kakashi yang mulai memperkirakan semuanya.

 **^Ruang Tunggu Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

"di mana sih ruangan tempat Sasuke berada...?" tanya Sai pada Staf Perawat.

"aku minta maaf, Sasuke-sama tidak boleh di jenguk..." ucap salah seorang Staf Perawat.

"apaaaaaa...?heh, heh, kenapa begitu...?" tanya Menma yang begitu keras.

"aku minta maaf, itulah peraturannya..." ucap salah seorang Staf Perawat yang mencoba membuat Sai dan Menma mengerti.

"kenapa Nee-chan, beritahu aku kenapa...?" tanya Sai.

"kalian ini sangat berisik sekali..." ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru langit menghampiri mereka berdua.

"heh, Naruto, apa kau ingin menjenguk Sasuke juga...?" tanya Sai yang melihat seseorang yang menghampiri mereka tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"uuuaaahhhh, tidak juga, aku hanya bekerja di sini..." ucap Naruto sambil menguap.

"wah, kau hebat Naruto..." ucap Menma yang terkagum.

"ahhhhaaaa, kau pasti baru saja bangun tidur..." ucap Sai menghela nafas beratnya.

"baru 1 menit yang lalu setelah kalian begitu berisik..." ucap Naruto mengorek telinganya dengan tampang membosankannya.

"Na-Naruto-sama..." ucap salah seorang Staf Perawat yang melihat kedatangan Naruto langsung menyapa.

Mendengar perkataan Staf Perawat itu, Naruto langsung menoleh. "saya minta maaf Naruto-sama telah mengganggu anda, mereka berdua ingin menjenguk Sasuke-sama, tapi menurut aturan untuk sekarang tidak ada yang boleh menjenguknya..." ucap salah seorang Staf Perawat memberitahu.

"aku tidak perduli, itu bukan urusanku..." ucap Naruto datar.

"ma-maaf Naruto-sama..." ucap salah seorang Staf Perawat dengan wajah memerah.

"Na-Naruto-sama sangat mempesona..." pikir salah satu Staf Perawat itu dengan wajah memerah.

"ada apa dengan kalian...?ini rumah sakit bersikaplah sopan..." ucap Kakashi yang mendengar suara kebisingan langsung keluar dan melihat Naruto, Sai, dan Menma.

"aku punya sesuatu yang ingin ku pinta..." ucap Sai yang menghampiri Kakashi.

"kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu semua, hemmm, aku pikir kau akan datang untuk ini, jadi, aku sudah mencari seseorang untuk melihat latihanmu dan begitu juga dengan kalian..." ucap Kakashi yang sudah menebak keinginan Sai.

"kenapa...?aku mau kau, Kakashi sensei..." ucap Sai yang membantah.

"aku punya beberapa hal yang harus di jaga, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersusah-susah dengan kalian sementara waktu ini..." ucap Kakashi.

"oooohhhhh, aaaahhhhkkkk, kau mau melatih Sasuke, kan..." teriak Sai yang tidak terima.

"hemmmp, jangan bilang begitu, aku telah menemukan seorang Sensei yang lebih di percaya dari pada aku..." ucap Kakashi menenangkan Sai.

"siapa itu...?" tanya Sai dan Menma penasaran.

"itu aku..." ucap seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Mendengar suara dari belakang, mereka langsung menoleh. "kau, Si Jangkung Culun itu..." ucap Naruto.

"menghina sekali..." ucap seseorang itu tidak lain adalah Ebisu sambil menyentuh kacamatanya.

"kenapa mesti orang ini yang menjadi Sensei latihanku..?" teriak Sai yang tidak terima.

"itu benar, saat pertama kali aku bertemu, dia itu orang yang lebih lemah dari padaku, tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, beberapa waktu lalu dengan jutsu Haremku orang ini..." ucap Naruto dengan datarnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, membuatnya terkaget sekaligus panik gelisah. "pada saat itu..." pikir Ebisu. Lalu langsung menutup mulut Naruto yang ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, karena Ebisu tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kalau ia kalah dari Naruto dengan jutsu harem.

"Jutsu Harem..." ucap Kakashi yang mulai bingun.

"a-ah, tidak apa-apa..." ucap Ebisu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"aku akan mentraktirmu dan membelikanmu apapun yang kau mau nanti, Cuma kau jangan berisik tentang masalah itu..." ucap Ebisu membisikkan di telinga Naruto.

"kau sebaiknya menepati kata-katamu..." ucap Naruto menyetujui.

"wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sudah saling kenal..." ucap Kakashi.

"ya, ikatan yang kurang baik, tapi..." ucap Ebisu mengalihkan perkataan.

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakan penghinaan itu...?" pikir Ebisu mengingat kejadian itu.

"kenapa pula harus orang ini...?yang jelas aku tidak menginginkannya..." ucap Sai menolak.

"sama saja, kalau bukan karena permintaan Kakashi, siapa yang mau mengajari kalian...?cih aku hanya merasa terhormat karena mengajari Menma-sama...?" ucap Ebisu yang juga ikut menolak.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan latihan itu, aku tidak butuh Sensei yang membantu latihanku..." ucap Naruto datar.

"tidak..." ucap Sai yang juga tetap menolak.

Sedangkan Menma hanya diam melongo. Sambil mengingat suatu hal yang berlalu di saat selesainya pertandingan yang menuju tahap ketiga.

 **^FlashBack^**

Setelah pertandingan dan penentuan nama peserta yang akan melanjutkan ke Tahap Ujian Ketiga. Semua peserta telah berpencar dan kembali ke team mereka masing-masing.

"yo, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, untuk latihan kali ini aku telah menyerahkan semuanya pada Kakashi, aku ingin pergi menjalan kan misi penting, kalau untuk Hayate sensei sedang kurang sehat, jadi kalian dapat latihan dengan Kakashi..." ucap Yamato memberitahu pada Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura.

"haaaaaaaaaa..." keluh mereka bertiga, sedangkan Yamato hanya tertawa kecil.

 **END**

"sudah, sudah, sekarang kalian berdua, jangan bilang begitu..." ucap Kakashi menenangkan pertengkaran itu.

"Naruto, Sai, Ebisu sensei adalah Sensei privat yang mengajar golongan atas seorang Jounin spesial, sebenarnya dia lebih baik dalam hal mengajar dari pada aku..." bisik Kakashi.

"tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan latihan dari siapapun..." ucap Naruto.

"ahhhhaaa, baiklah Naruto, dari ketiga anak di Team 0 dan Team 7 yang aku ajarkan, kau lah yang paling berkembang dalam hal kemampuan, jadi tetaplah belajar dengan telaten karena waktu terus berputar..." ucap Kakashi tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau ingin menghinaku...?hanya karena aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka, dan sebelum aku melampaui mereka kalian begitu menjelekkan ku, apa aku serendah itu, hingga aku harus menaikki tangga dengan jari ku sendiri..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin karena tidak suka dengan ucapan Kakashi yang seolah memuji.

"bu-bukan begitu Naruto..." ucap Kakashi yang terkejut dan terbata-bata, karena ia juga merasa bersalah telah berbuat buruk pada Naruto.

Begitu juga dengan Ebisu, Sai, dan Menma yang terkejut dengan ucapan dan tatapan Naruto yang begitu dingin.

"a-aku hanya ingin kau mengerti bahwa bersantai-santai saja bisa membuat mu terlampaui..." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan dengan alasan yang tidak sesuai sambil gugup berkeringat dingin.

"cih, aku tahu itu, hanya saja aku tidak suka seseorang menilai dari kulitnya saja tanpa tahu dari isinya..." ucap Naruto lalu pergi keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"g-gomen Naruto..." teriak Kakashi yang melihat kepergian Naruto.

"sekarang, Ebisu sensei aku serahkan mereka kepadamu..." ucap Kakashi lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"ya..." ucap Ebisu.

"sialan..." pikir Sai yang merasa kesal.

"Naruto..." pikir Menma yang tertunduk sedih.

"ini mungkin tampak keras, gomenasai Naruto, kumohon lakukan yang terbaik..." pikir Kakashi.

"okey, ayo kita pergi..." ucap Ebisu.

"belum, aku tidak yakin..." ucap Sai yang masih diam pada tempatnya.

"hah..." ucap Ebisu kebingungan.

"kau lihat, kemampuan dasar memang perlu, namun, aku tidak akan menjadi kuat kalau di ajarkan oleh orang yang lebih lemah dari ku, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Naruto..." ucap Sai yang tetap pada pendiriannya, menolak latihan bersama Ebisu yang di anggap lemah karena kalah melawan Naruto.

"jadi dengan kata lain, kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau lemah..." ucap Ebisu.

"siapa orang lain disini...?" ucap Sai yang begitu keras.

"aku tentu saja terkejut melihat Jutsu yang tidak senonoh yang di gunakan oleh Naruto pada ku saat itu, tapi itu terlalu dini bagimu untuk menilai kemampuanku yang Cuma begitu..." ucap Ebisu menjelaskan dengan perasaan yang cukup membanggakan dirinya.

"meskipun kau benar-benar tersingkir..." ucap Sai dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Membuat Ebisu jadi tersakiti.

"baiklah, lalu kenapa kita tidak langsung tes saja...?" ucap Ebisu, memberi tantangan pada Sai.

"gomen, Sensei, aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi, aku ada jadwal latihan lain..." ucap Menma lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"oh, ya, tidak apa-apa Menma-sama, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini, walaupun belum mengajarimu apapun..." ucap Ebisu dengan sopan.

"tidak juga, kau sangat membantuku selama ini, dan Sai semoga kau dapat berlatih menjadi kuat, sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Menma yang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ahhhhaaaa, tidak jadi memberi pengajaran pada Menma-sama..." ucap Ebisu menghela nafas kecewanya.

"tentu saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu nantinya..." teriak Sai dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sai, berlarilah..." ucap Ebisu yang masih dalam kekecewaannya.

"hah..." bingung Sai.

"jika kau bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ku, aku akan mundur..." ucap Ebisu menjelaskan.

"mundur..?" ucap Sai dalam kebingungannya.

"ya, dan pastinya aku akan bilang kepada Kakashi sensei tentang dirimu yang menerima latihan secara langsung..." ucap Ebisu menjelaskan secara inti.

"apa...?yang benar..." ucap Sai yang mulai sangat bersemangat.

"Sensei kelas atas ini tidak akan mengingkari kata-katanya, namun, ini hanya jika kau bisa berlari lebih cepat dari ku..." ucap Ebisu yang mulai melupakan rasa kekecewaannya.

"lalu, ayo buatlah lebih muda, sampai jumpa..." ucap Sai lalu segera berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sedangkan Ebisu hanya tersenyum tipis, seolah ia lah yang akan menang.

 **^Ruangan Rawat Sasuke^**

Kakashi telah memasuki ruangan Sasuke kembali. Dan sudah ada dua orang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama..." ucap Kakashi.

"kurasa keadaannya telah membaik..." ucap Yondaime Hokage melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"hmmmppp..." ucap Kakashi mengangguk.

Sandaime memberi tanda dengan tangan dan beberapa Anbu yang berada di sekitar mereka telah menghilang.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kau melatih Naruto, karena aku ingin kau juga bisa mengawasinya untuk sementara waktu..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"maaf Sensei, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ajarkan lagi, dia sudah sekuat itu, dan kurasa dia telah melampauiku..." ucap Kakashi sambil tertunduk sedih.

"Kakashi..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

"ahhhhaaaa, kau tidak perlu mengajarinya, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan dasarnya, dengan begitu kau bisa mengawasinya juga..." ucap Sandaime sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"percuma saja, kurasa Naruto juga telah membenciku, aku baru saja membuatnya marah, dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak di sukainya..." ucap Kakashi merasa sedih, sambil melirik langit biru ke arah jendela.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

"Menma..." teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah sambil menggendong seorang anak berumur 5 tahun berambut kuning dengan di kuncir dua menghampirinya.

"Kaa-san..." ucap Menma yang menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Nii-chan..." ucap anak perempuan itu langsung memeluk Menma dengan erat yang tidak lain adalah Naruko.

"Nii-chan selamat ya..." ucap Naruko yang membuat Menma merasa depresi.

"y-ya..." ucap Menma depresi karena menang tanpa bertarung.

"Menma, di mana Naruto...?" tanya perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah Kushina, sedangkan Menma hanya membalasnnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"tadi aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit, lalu dia pergi lagi..." ucap Menma.

"aaahhhhaaaa..." hela nafas kecewa Kushina.

"aaahhhhaaaa, Nii-chan, selalu menghilang di saat-saat begini..." ucap Naruko cemberut.

 **^Warung Ramen Ichiraku^**

"ternyata kau ada di sini..." ucap Ebisu swetdrop melihat Naruto sudah makan 2 mangkok ramennya.

"janji, ya, janji, dan harus di tepati, Ebisu sensei..." ucap Naruto datar dan terus makan ramennya.

"ahhhhaaaa, kau ini, keterlaluan Naruto, gara-gara kau, aku jadi seperti ini..." ucap Sai menghela nafas beratnya.

"kenapa...?apa kau kalah...?" ucap Naruto menebak.

"cih, sialan..." pikir Sai mendecih.

"aku hanya memberi kesempatan saja..." ucap Sai beralasan dengan senyum bangganya.

"ya, ya, Zombi-sama beralasan..." ucap Naruto yang tetap memakan ramennya.

"urusai, aku bukan Zombi..." teriak Sai yang begitu kesal karena di panggil Zombi.

"ahhhhaaa, kalian ini terlalu meributkan sesuatu hal yang sepele, baik lah mari kita mulai latihannya..." ucap Ebisu setelah memakan ramen yang dia pesan.

"t-tunggu dulu, aku belum memesan ramenku..." ucap Sai yang melihat Ebisu sensei menyuruh latihan setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"sudah kubilang, kan, karena kau terlambat..." ucap Naruto yang menepuk perutnya yang buncit.

"sudah, sudah, selanjutnya ayo kita pergi..." ucap Ebisu beranjak pergi yang di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"Tuan, uangmu..." ucap Paman Teuchi.

"oh, itu benar, apaaaaa..." ucap Ebisu lalu terkaget saat melihat tumpukan mangkok ramen yang begitu banyak.

Sedangkan Paman Teuchi dan Ayame telah menunggu dengan tangan siap menerima uang banyak sambil cekikikan dengan perasaan senang.

"arigatou gozaimasu..." ucap Ayame dengan senang.

 **^Pemandian Air Panas^**

"aku tidak tertarik dengan latihan, lagi pula aku tidak ingin latihan dengan Sensei..." ucapNaruto datar.

"aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi jika tidak segera latihan, kurasa aku tidak akan menjadi kuat..." ucap Sai yang juga dengan santainya.

"kata-katamu selalu kasar, Naruto...? ucap Ebisu. Namuntidak di pedulikan karena Naruto sedang berjalan ke arah pemandian yang khusus.

"Naruto-kun, itu pemandian perempuan, aku tidak akan membiarkan perilaku yang tidak senonoh..." teriak Ebisu menceramahi Naruto yang berjalan ke arah pemandian air panas perempuan.

"aku bukan sepertimu Sensei, apa kau pikir aku akan mengintip...?" ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"yosh, ayo kita pergi Naruto..." ucap Sai dengan semangat berlari ke arah pemandian air panas perempuan. Dan langsung di tahan oleh Ebisu.

"cih, dasar sialan..." pikir Sai kesal karena kesenangannya di halangi.

"lalu kenapa kita berada disini...?apa kah kita akan berendam di air panas tanpa melakukan apapun untuk latihan...?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"tidak, latihan tersebut tidak akan di lakukan di sini di area air panas..." jawab Ebisu.

"baiklah, bagiku terserah sajalah, aku ingin pergi ketempat lain, sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Naruto pergi.

"hei, Naruto, kamu mau kemana...?jangan membolos di latihanmu..." teriak Ebisu lalu menghela nafas nya melihat Naruto sudah pergi tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya.

 **^Di Jalan Pemandian Air Panas^**

Di jalanan pemandian air panas, terlihat seorang pria berambut putih runcing panjang sepinggang, yang di ikat ekor kuda, dan dua poni sebahu yang membingkai di kedua sisi wajahnya. Serta memiliki garis berwarna merah mengalir turun dari matanya. Ia juga mengenakan pelindung dahi bertanduk dengan kanji 'Abura(minyak)' sedang tersenyum-senyum di balik dinding. Naruto yang melihat seseorang itu di perjalanannya, berhenti sesaat dan menoleh ke arah pria tersebut.

Setelah memasang muka datarnya yang biasa saja tapi berkesan mengejek. "cih, dasar orang tua mesum..." gumam Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

Pria itu merasa ada seseorang yang sudah memperhatikannya langsung menyadari dan menoleh siapa yang memperhatikannya. "Naruto..." gumamnya, lalu langsung beranjak pergi mengejar Naruto yang sudah pergi.

Sesampai di depan melewati gerbang pemandian air panas dan berhasil menghalangi jalan Naruto. Untuk sesaat Naruto diam sejenak lalu pergi lagi melewati pria berambut putih beruncing panjang sepnggang yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya. Merasa dia di lewati tanpa ada teguran, Jiraya terdiam dalam keheningannya.

"yo, Naruto, apa kabar...?" tanya Jiraya namun tidak ada respon sedangkan Naruto tetap saja pergi.

"bagaimana keadaan mu Naruto...?" tanya Jiraya kembali tanpa ada respon sama sekali.

"aku ingin mengajarimu beberapa jutsu, apa kau mau...?" tanya Jiraya, namun tetap saja tidak ada respon sama sekali, sedangkan Naruto tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu.

"kumohon, aku tahu, karena aku kau menjadi menderita, karena ramalan yang aku katakan pada Minato dan Kushina membuatmu terabaikan..." ucap Jiraya yang bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, mata Naruto melebar begitu kaget untuk sesaat dan berhenti dari langkahnya. "apa kau pikir dengan ini bisa menebus semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku...?apa kau pikir dengan seperti ini kau bisa mengembalikan waktu penderitaanku...?lagi pula ramalanmu hanya lah bumbu yang di tuang kan kedalam kehidupanku, yang sejak awal telah di takdirkan untuk sendirian..." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Jiraya melebar untuk sesaat. "aku...aku hanya berpikir dunia ini perlu kedamaian, aku terlalu terpaku akan masa depan, tanpa memikirkan resikonya..." ucap Jiraya yang masih tetap bersujud.

"orang dewasa sungguh egois dan keras kepala, mereka hanya mementingkan keinginan mereka sendiri..." ucap Naruto datar namun tatapannya begitu dingin.

"namun, anak-anak lah yang paling egois, karena mereka tidak pernah memikirkan masa depannya dan orang yang ada di sekitaranya, berapa banyak yang berkorban untuk mereka dan masa depan mereka..." ucap Jiraya.

"jadi menurutmu, seorang anak-anak harus berpikir seperti orang dewasa...?jika begitu apa gunanya orang dewasa atau orang tua...?karena bagi mereka terpikirkan hanyalah kebahagiaan semata, dengan dalih mengorbankan diri untuk generasai yang akan datang, kalau begitu, aku punya impian yang tidak jauh berbeda, sebuah impian yang membawa kebahagiaan dengan pengorbanan semua hal..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Jiraya semakin melebar begitu kaget. "yang aku lakukan bukanlah sebuah penebusan, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat di perbaiki kembali, penebusan tidak akan tercapai karena hati yang menderita menjadi penghalang, karena itu, aku hanya ingin kesembuhan hatimu sehingga kau dapat menerima dunia ini kembali, Naruto..." ucap Jiraya yang masih tetap bersujud.

"aku menolak..." ucap Naruto menolak dengan tatapan dingin penuh penekanan.

Malam hari di terangi bulan dan bintang yang bersinar di langit, suara lolongan anjing terdengar cukup keras.

 **^Kediaman Naruto^**

"cih, kali ini aku makan sendirian lagi, dasar baka, dia pasti keluyuran mencari cewek di malam hari..." ucap Sai yang begitu kesal karena makan sendiri di meja makan, sambil mengingat latihannya bersama Ebisu.

"ahhhhaaaa, dasar keterlaluan, dia benar-benar selalu membuat orang khawatir..." ucap Sai lalu memakan ramen cupnya, setelah selesai ia bersantai untuk sesaat lalu menggosok giginya dan tidur.

 **^Di Dalam Hutan^**

Dalam hutan yang lebat dan gelap, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan dari dalam hutan yang gelap dan sunyi. "bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menyerah, dasar kumpulan sampah yang menyedihkan..." ucap seseorang berambut jabrik berwarna kuning yang memakai topeng dengan corak, sedang menduduki gundukan tubuh tidak bernyawa lagi sambil memainkan tanto yang berlumuran darah. Jubah yang berkibar dengan lambang Uchiha dan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Darah mengalir deras dari gundukan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa lagi.

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi..." ucap seseorang itu pada seorang bocah yang berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dengan topeng bercorak.

Esok hari yang cerah di iringi oleh nyanyian burung dan riak air dari sungai serta embun yang jatuh dari daun hijau.

 **^Kediaman Namikaze^**

Di tempat latihan, terlihat Yondaime Hokage, Menma dan Jiraya sedang berkumpul. Sedangkan Kushina sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersama Naruko.

"aku tahu, ini adalah rumusan segel itu, Dua Segel Tetagram membuat Segel Tetagram Ganda, sebuah Rumusan Segel 8 Penjuru, chakra Ekor Sembilan bocor di antara Segel Tetagram itu, aku telah memperbaiki hal itu dapat mengembalikan chakra Menma yang di Segel Lima Cabang, meletakkan segel ganjil melebihi segel genap, chakranya telah bercampur dengan Ekor Sembilan dan menjadi tidak stabil, itu lah yang membuatnya tidak mampu membangunkan chakra dengan baik, rumusnya kasar, tidak salah lagi kemungkinan adalah Orochimaru..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu Minato.

"jadi begitu, Orochimaru juga mengincar Menma..." ucap Minato.

"ya, kurasa begitu, tapi aku senang kalau Orochimaru tidak mengincar Naruto..." ucap Jiraya.

"hmmmp, aku ingin melatihnya, tapi entah kenapa kami semakin sulit untuk mendekatinya..." ucap Minato.

"begitulah, aku pun juga mengajaknya untuk berlatih bersama ku, tapi aku di tolak..." ucap Jiraya sambil tersenyum tipis untuk tidak membuat Minato ataupun Menma khawatir, meskipun di dalam hatinya merasa sedih.

"maaf, Menma kalau nantinya latihan mu menjadi sedikit terganggu..." ucap Jiraya.

"tidak, aku ingin kau melatih Naruto, bagiku, tidak masalah dia kuat atau lemah, aku hanya ingin melihat dia kembali seperti dulu, disaat kami tersenyum bersama..." ucap Menma menahan air matanya.

"hmmmpp, aku akan berusaha semampuku..." ucap Jiraya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Menma.

Selama tiga hari Jiraya mencoba mengajak Naruto tanpa menyerah sedikitpun, dan Naruto juga tetap menolak setiap ajakan dari Jiraya. Berbagai macam cara Jiraya membuat Naruto ingin berlatih bersamanya, namun tetap saja tidak ada respon yang baik.

Setelah seminggu, akhirnya usaha Jiraya yang ingin mengajak Naruto berlatih bersamanya membuahkan hasil. Dengan kesepakatan, 'Naruto bukanlah murid dari Jiraya, melainkan semacam teman latihan' dan 'Naruto juga akan mendapatkan ramen gratis selama sebulan penuh dan beberapa pemasukan uang selama sebulan' karena uang Naruto selalu habis untuk di sumbangkan di panti asuhan yang ada di Desa Nami. Dan salah satunya Naruto ingin berlatih bersama Jiraya karena ada rasa kasihan terhadap Jiraya yang selalu memohon padanya sambil bersujud.

 **^Hutan Dekat Dengan Sungai^**

Di hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonannya, tidak jauh dari aliran sungai. Kedua orang sedang berada di sana, seorang pria berambut putih beruncing panjang dengan di ikat ekor kuda dan seorang bocah berambut jabrik berwarna kuning.

"yosh, baiklah, Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu Jutsu Kuchiyose..." ucap Jiraya bersemangat.

"ok..." ucap Naruto datar dengan ekpresi datarnya.

"yosh, Kuchiyose adalah hal semacam teknik perpindahan waktu dimana kau membuat kontrak dalam darah dengan segala jenis makhluk hidup dan memanggilnya kapan pun kau suka melalui Ninjutsu..." ucap Jiraya menjelaskan.

"aku tahu itu..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"ahhhhaaa, dia masih saja tetap seperti itu..." pikir Jiraya menghela nafasnya.

Jiraya menggigit jari jempolnya dan mengoleskan darah dari jari jempolnya ke telapak tangan kirinya, lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Ucap Jiraya lalu menghentakkan tangan kirinya dan terbentuk simbol di lantai berbatuan.

Asap tebal keluar, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang hingga terlihat Jiraya berdiri di atas seekor katak yang lidahnya sedang membelit gulungan. Lalu katak itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Naruto.

"bukalah gulungan itu, itu sebuah kontrak dengan pihak pemanggil katak yang telah kau ambil dari generasi ke generasi, tuliskan namamu dengan darahmu sendiri dan capkan satu sidik jari tangan menggunakan darah pada gulungan itu..." ucap Jiraya menjelaskan dan Naruto yang sudah mengambil gulugan itu serta membukanya.

"kemudian membangun chakra di tempat kau ingin memanggilnya dan meletakkan tangan yang telah kau kontrak, isyratnya adalah Babi-Anjing-Monyet-Domba..." ucap Jiraya, lalu Naruto menggigit jari jempolnya dan menuliskan namanya.

 **NA**

 **RU**

 **TO**

 **U**

 **ZU**

 **MA**

 **KI**

Gumam Naruto merapalkan namanya di kertas gulungan itu, lalu jari jempol yang berdarah menyebarkan darah tersebut ke jari lainnya. Setelah selesai langsung mencapkan kelima jarinya yang sudah memiliki tanda darah pada kertas gulungan itu.

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa kan...?ini membuatku semakin tertarik..." ucap Naruto datar.

"itu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk melepaskan chakramu, jadi cobalah..." ucap Jiraya yang duduk di atas katak raksasa itu.

"baiklah, aku sudah siap..." ucap Naruto lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Ninpo Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Ucap Naruto lalu menghentakkan tangan kanannya hingga terbentuk simbol. Kepulan asap tebal muncul dan mulai menghilang, terlihatlah Naruto berdiri di atas kepala seekor katak yang sudah tua dan keriput dengan mata yang tertutup sipit serta topi toga yang ada di atas kepalanya. Katak raksasa itu hanya tersenyum sesaat.

"aku tidak menyangka, kalau aku di panggil ke dunia luar oleh seorang bocah..." ucap Katak itu.

"i-itu tidak mungkin, ia dapat memanggil Ogama Sannin..." gumam Jiraya yang melebarkan matanya saking kagetnya.

Naruto melompat dan turun dari atas kepala katak raksasa itu. "hei, Ero Sannin, kenapa aku memanggil seekor katak yang seperti ini...?" tanya Naruto yang tampak kecewa.

"d-dasar baka, jangan bicara yang konyol, dia ini adalah Ogama Sannin, katak yang paling tertua dan sangat dihormati..." ucap Jiraya pelan sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Naruto datar.

"hmmmmpp, kamu siapa...?" tanya Ogama Sannin.

"siapa...?hei, apa kau tidak tahu aku lah yang memanggilmu..." teriak Naruto.

"memanggil...?ohh, aku baru ingat, hahahaha..." ucap Ogama Sannin tertawa.

Naruto mulai kesal dengan sikap pikun dari Ogama Sannin. "jadi Nama mu siapa...?" tanya Ogama Sannin.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." teriak Naruto.

"haahahahha, aku baru ingat..." ucap Ogama Sannin tertawa lagi.

"si-sialan..." gumam Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"nampaknya Naruto sudah mulai marah..." pikir Jiraya yang sudah mengerti karena dulu ia juga di perlakukan sama di hadapan Ogama Sannin.

"Naruto, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu mu satu hal sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini, ' **Buanglah Impianmu, Maka Kau Akan Mendapatkan Kebahagianmu, Umurmu Akan Semakin Pendek, Dan Kematianmu Akan Semakin Mendekat'**..." ucap Ogama Sannin yang membuat Naruto dan Jiraya melebarkan matanya begitu kaget dengan pernyataan itu.

"jadi begitu, kapan aku akan mati...?apakah impian ku akan tercapai atau tidak...?" tanya Naruto serius.

"aku tidak tahu, kapan itu, tapi kau harus mengurungkan niatmu untuk melanjutkan impianmu, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Nak Naruto, Nak Jiraya..." ucap Ogama Sannin sambil tersenyum lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap tebal.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, besok chapter 34 akan update….**

 **Dan untuk sarannya** **saya ucapkan terima kasih, chapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan** **di perbaiki tulisannya seperti yang di sarankan oleh** **para Reader's lainnya...**

 **Untuk pairing masih jauh, jadi para Reader's nanti nya bias menebak sendiri pairingnya siapa kalau sudah di akhir ceritanya….**

 **Kalau untuk Karin masih suka atau tidak sama Naruto, itu bisa di ketahui dalam kelanjutan cerita, tapi sebagai bocoran tentunya masih….**

 **Kalau membuat sifat Naruto kejam, dingin, ataupun dark, itu akan merubah ceritanya, sebab sifat Naruto yang abu-abu sudah menjadi dasar jalan ceritanya. Sebagai bocoran saja, karena melihat para Reader's sudah tidak sabar atau mungkin masih kebingungan dengan jalan ceritanya, Naruto tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rikudo Sannin atau pun, Iruka yang mau berkorban untuk Naruto, bahkan untuk Sandaime mempercayai Naruto sebagai penyelamat dunia….**

 **Nah itu saja bocoran untuk kelanjutan cerita di chapter terakhir, yang seharusnya tidak bias di beberkan…..**

 **terima kasih atas reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	34. Chapter 34

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 34:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"jadi begitu ya, aku akan mati..." ucap Naruto pelan mesikpun wajah datarnya tetap tidak hilang.

"Naruto..." gumam Jiraya yang merasa sedih sekaligus bersalah karena dirinya yang membuat Naruto menderita sampai memiliki impian yang sama seperti Madara.

"hehhhhh, ya, tidak masalah, hidup atau mati aku juga tidak perduli..." ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Jiraya membulat begitu kaget seolah perkataan tersebut adalah keputusasaan. "jangan konyol Naruto, kau harus tetap hidup, tidak perduli seperti apapun itu..."

"jadi, tetap lah hidup meskipun harus membuang impianmu, Naruto..." ucap Jiraya pelan merasa sedih.

"jangan bercanda, aku hidup karena impianku, dan yang berhak menentukan ku hidup hanya lah diriku..." ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan semangat.

"tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati sebelum mencapai impianku, jika aku mati maka itu sudah menjadi takdir bagiku dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya sama sekali, sampai jumpa lagi besok, aku akan datang lagi untuk latihan..." ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan penuh semangat seolah, perkataan Ogama Sannin membuatnya berpikir untuk segera bertindak.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

Malam hari yang di terangi bulan bersinar terang, hembusan angin yang dingin menusuk sampai ketulang. Di perjalanan terlihat tiga orang sedang melangkahkan kakinya. "kenyangnya..." ucap seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit karena kekenyangan.

"aaahhhhaaaaa, aku sangat lelah hari ini..." ucap seorang bocah berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah Sai sambil mengeluh dengan berjalan lunglai karena kelelahan.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja...?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Karin.

"t-tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Sai yang langsung bersemangat kembali seolah tidak ingin membuat Karin khawatir.

"dasar, baru latihan segitu sudah lelah..." ucap Naruto datar.

"apa katamu...?apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku latihan begitu keras...?bukan saja sama Ebisu sensei, aku juga latihan sendiri, dasar baka..." ucap Sai kesal karena di katain seperti itu.

"sudah-sudah, kalian jangan ribut..." ucap Karin menenangkan mereka.

"ku harap aku juga bisa masuk ke tahap ketiga..." ucap Karin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan agak sedih.

Melihat ekspresi Karin, Sai mengerti perasaan Karin dan langsung mencoba menghiburnya. "maaf, karena aku kamu kalah, tapi kita masih bisa bersama kok..." ucap Sai mencoba menghibur Karin.

"tidak apa-apa, maaf aku masih mengungkit masalah pertarungan kita..." ucap Karin tersenyum membuat kedua pipi Sai memerah.

"sudah lah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting kamu tidak terluka parah..." ucap Naruto yang berhenti sesaat menenangkan mereka yang masih membahas masalah pertarungan mereka.

"Naruto..." ucap Karin dengan wajah memerah padam.

"si-sialan kau Naruto..." pikir Sai yang cemburu pada Naruto karena mampu membuat Karin bertingkah seperti itu.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka dari Warung Ramen Ichiraku, sambil mengobrol di perjalanan. Untuk sesaat Naruto masih memikirkan ramalan dari Ogama Sannin.

Pagi hari yang cerah di temani oleh suara merdu dari burung-burung yang terbang. Sinar mentari telah terbit dan menghangatkan tubuh, angin segar yang menggoyangkan dedaunan dan rerumputan hijau dengan tetesan air embun jatuh ke tanah. Suara aliran air sungai yang jernih begitu deras hingga terdengar seperti nyanyian bagi para pemancing.

 **^Kediaman Namikaze^**

Di halaman perkarangan rumah, Menma sedang berlatih cukup keras bersama dengan Minato setelah melepas kan segel yang membuat chakra Menma menjadi tidak stabil.

Kushina dan Naruko sedang membawakan cemilan makan pagi sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"hmmmp, Nii-chan berlatih sangat keras..." ucap Naruko yang melihat kakaknya Menma sedang berlatih. Sedangkan Kushina hnaya menatap senyum terhadap Naruko berkata seperti itu.

Minato dan Menma yang sedang berlatih, melihat ke arah Kushina dan Naruko membawakan cemilan, langsung menghampiri nya. "arigatou, Naruko..." ucap Menma sambil mengelus kepala Naruko.

"hmmmmp..." ucap Naruko mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-chan sangat hebat..." ucap Naruko.

"tentu saja..." ucap Menma yang tersenyum pada Naruko.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, kemana Naruto nii...?kenapa dia tidak pulang-pulang...?" tanya Naruko tertunduk sedih.

Mendengar pertanyaa Naruko membuat Minato dan Kushina serta Menma ikut tertunduk sedih, karena kebahagian yang mereka rasakan juga seharusnya ikut berbagi bersama Naruto.

"t-tenang saja, Naruto sedang menjalankan latihan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, ia pasti akan pulang..." jawab Minato menenangkan Naruko dengan senyuman agar tidak membuat Naruko khawatir.

"tapi, kenapa Naruto nii tidak latihan di sini saja bersama Tou-chan..." tanya Naruko yang tertunduk sedih.

"i-itu karena, Naruto sedang berlatih bersama senseinya, pasti cukup berat latihannya..." jawab Minato beralasan untuk menenangkan Naruko.

"ahhhhaaaa, Naruto nii-chan..." gumam Naruko menghela nafas kecewanya.

Sedangkan Kushina hanya dapat mendengar perkataan itu sambil menahan tangisannya. Karena ia juga merasa sangat sedih akan ketiadaan Naruto di rumahnya sendiri dan tidak menikmati kebahagian ini.

Tidak lama percakapan dan obrolan itu berlangsung, seorang pria berambut putih runcing panjang sampai ke pinggang di ikat ekor kuda yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya muncul dari kepulan asap tebal.

"yo, apakah latihannya semakin membaik...?" tanya Jiraya langsung menyapa.

"Sensei..." ucap Minato yang cukup terkaget dengan kemunculan Jiraya secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menyapa.

"maaf-maaf, kalau mengagetkan kalian, jadi bagaimana perkembangannya...?" ucap Jiraya berbalik bertanya sambil tersenyum tertawa kecil.

"sudah membaik, untuk sekarang Menma sudah mencapai perkembangannya..." jawab Minato memberi tahu.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto...?" tanya Kushina yang langsung menghampiri Jiraya dengan tatapan memaksa.

"t-tenang dulu..." ucap Jiraya pada Kushina yang berkeringat dingin karena tatapan penuh penekanan.

"Naruto baik-baik saja, dan dia sudah sangat berkembang..." jawab Jiraya menjelaskan.

"yokata..." ucap Kushina dengan perasaan lega.

"Se-Sensei kapan Naruto datang kesini...?" tanya Kushina.

"belum tahu, hanya saja aku tidak sempat untuk membicarakan hal itu..." jawab Jiraya yang mulai berkeringat dingin dengan tatapan evil Kushina.

"a-akan ku bicarakan saat latihan..." ucap Jiraya yang berkeringat dingin.

"baiklah..." ucap Kushina dengan tatapan evilnya lalu pergi bersama Naruko.

"ahhhhaaaa..." hela nafas Jiraya yang sudah lega.

"maaf Sensei..." ucap Minato.

"sudah lah, aku datang kemari ada yang ingin ku beri tahu sesuatu..." ucap Jiraya yang mulai dengan serius.

"kemampuan Naruto sudah sangat berkembang, bisa di katakan ia dapat melampaui ku hanya dalam 2 tahun..." ucap Jiraya yang duduk sambil memakan cemilan.

"sebegitu berkembangnya dia..." gumam Minato pelan.

"Naruto..." ucap Menma kaget mendengar penuturan Senseinya.

"semenjak dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pemikiran Madara, dan kemampuan miliknya yang masih misterius, ia saat ini di awasi sangat ketat oleh Tetua Konoha dan Petinggi lainnya..." ucap Minato memberi tahu.

"jadi begitu, impiannya sama seperti Madara..." gumam Jiraya yang mulai mengerti maksud dari Ogama Sannin.

"hmmmpp..." ucap Minato mengangguk.

"sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan dan ini menyangkut dengan Naruto..." ucap Jiraya serius. Begitu juga dengan Minato dan Menma, yang agak terkejut dengan perkataan Jiraya tentang Naruto.

"Naruto bisa menggunakan Jutsu Kuchiyose, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan yang sebenarnya, secara rinci, Naruto dapat menggunakan Jutsu Kuchiyose dan memanggil Ogama Sannin..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat kaget Minato dan Menma.

"setelah dapat memanggil Ogama Sannin, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah peringatan dari ramalan Ogama Sannin..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Minato dan Menma semakin terkejut.

"ramalan...?maksudmu Sensei...?" tanya Minato dalam kagetnya.

"dalam ramalan itu, Naruto harus melupakan impiannya, jika tidak ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Minato dan Menma bertambah terkejut dengan penuturannya.

"itu tidak mungkin kan...?" gumam Menma yang sangat terkejut seolah tidak percaya akan semua itu.

"kau pasti bercanda kan, Sensei...?itu tindak mungkin, Naruto akan mati secepat itu...?" ucap Minato dalam keterkejutannya.

"itu bisa saja, karena impian Naruto yang sama seperti Madara, bukan hanya semua orang yang ada di Konoha atau Negara lain saja yang akan menjadi musuhnya, tapi duniapun ikut memusuhinya..." ucap Jiraya menjelaskan semua itu sesuai dengan analisanya.

Minato dan Menma hanya dapat terdiam dalam keterkejutannya serta keheningan. Yang ada dalam pemikiran mereka adalah ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dan itu untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

Kushina yang belum tahu kabar tersebut, masih memasak di dapur bersama Naruko dengan senyum gembira. "tidak lama lagi, Naruto akan datang..." gumam Kushina yang sedang mengaduk masakannya.

"hmmmmp, Naruko tidak sabaran lagi..." ucap Naruko tersenyum senang sambil menaruh piring di atas meja.

Dengan kabar tersebut keheningan bercampur kegembiraan sesaat membawa hal yang tidak terduga. Terjadinya kesalah pahaman itu menjadi sebuah keguncangan. Telah tersiar kabar dari mulut kemulut. Pergerakan Anbu Elite Konoha dari para Petinggi dan Tetua Konoha mulai mengawasi Naruto dengan sangat ketat.

 **^Ruang Bawah Tanah^**

"tidak kusangka kalau dia memiliki keinginan seperti itu..." ucap seorang pria tua dengan perban yang menutupi mata kanannya dengan tanda luka silang di dagunya dan tongkat ditangan kanannya. Tidak lain adalah Danzo.

"hmmmmp, saya sendiri mendengar nya Danzo-sama..." ucap seorang Anbu bertopeng beruang bercorak yang menunduk di hadapan Danzo.

"ya, aku tahu itu, aku juga tidak terkejut lagi dengan hal itu, karena dia sendiri memiliki hubungan dengan Shisui, tapi hal itu membuat aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Madara..." ucap Danzo dengan tatapan serius.

"apa yang harus kami lakukan Danzo-sama...?" tanya Anbu bertopeng kucing dengan corak.

"awasi saja dulu, bila sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan langsung habisi..." jawab Danzo dengan tatapan tajamnya beranjak dari tempatnya.

"ha'i..." jawab ketiga Anbu itu.

"kita tidak membutuhkan Madara kedua di Konoha ini..." ucap Danzo lalu menghilang dengan sunshinnya, begitu juga dengan ketiga Anbu itu.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan. "haruskah aku membawakan bunga...?" gumam Sakura yang berhenti di suatu tempat toko.

"cantik sekali..." gumam Sakura memasuki toko bunga dan melihat bunga-bunga yang terpajang di toko.

"oh tidak..." gumam Sakura yang meilhat penjaga toko itu ternyata teman baiknya sekaligus rival abadinya tidak lain adalah Ino.

"oh, tidak biasanya kau datang kesini untuk membeli bunga kami..." ucap Ino dengan santainya.

"t-tidak, kenapa kau peduli...?selain itu, tidak biasanya kau mengurus toko..." ucap Sakura yang seperti biasa, lalu keliling mencari bunga yang cocok untuk di beli.

"aku akan memilih dengan cepat..." pikir Sakura.

"orang tidak suka bunga yang berakar ketika mereka sedang di rumah sakit karena mereka tidak menginginkan 'akar' di rumah sakit, jadi potonglah bagian pentingya saja..." ucap Ino yang membuat kaget Sakura untuk sesaat karena tahu yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

"a-ap yang kau katakan...?" ucap Sakura gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"bermain konyol tidak ada gunanya, kau ingin melihat Sasuke, kan...?" ucap Ino.

"Kaa-san, aku mau keluar sebentar..." ucap Ino dengan suara cukup keras pada Okaa-sannya.

"I-Ino..." ucap Sakura terkaget karena Ino mau ikut bersamanya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menjadi orang pertama yang berkunjung, aku ikut denganmu, seseorang akan sembuh jika dikunjungi..." ucap Ino.

"kampret, dasar Ino babi..." pikir Sakura kesal karena rencananya gagal.

"aku ambil bunga ini, setangkai **'Mawar'** cinta..." ucap Ino mengambil bunga mawar.

"itu terlalu dibuat-buat, lalu aku ambil ini, **'Bunga Bakung'** , Setangkai Bunga Agung Yang Tidak Menyerah Pada Dingin Saat Musim Dingin, Melainkan Berharap Agar Musim Semi Dan Menunggu Akan Kehadirannya Yang Agung Dengan Harapan Agar Cepat Keluar Dari Rumah Sakit Secepat Mungkin..." gumam Sakura mengambil bunga bakung sambil membayangkan keindahan bunga itu.

"kau sudah mendapat cukup pengalaman..." ucap Ino.

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan kalah dari mu..." ucap Sakura dengan suara keras dan lantang.

"oh, ya, ya, jadi satu bunga bakung, kan..." ucap Ino.

"uh, aku perlu dua..." ucap Sakura, lalu mengambil satu bunga bakung lagi.

"kenapa...? satu tidak apa-apa..." tanya Ino.

"tidak, satu lagi untuk Lee..." jawab Sakura.

 **^Di Jalan^**

Setelah memilih dan mengambil bunga, Sakura dan Ino segera pergi ke rumah sakit, namun di perjalanan mereka mendengar suara kebisingan yang mereka kenal.

"sepuluh pesanan Kalbi..." teriak seseorang dari toko tersebut.

Didalam toko tersebut terlihat Chouji sangat bersemangat memakan daging panggang miliknya di temani Shikamaru dan Asuma. "kau yakin bisa makan, menontonmu hanya membuatku sakit..." ucap Shikamaru.

"ini punyaku, kan...?jangan makan sedikit pun, Shikamaru..." ucap Chouji yang begitu bersemangat.

"aku tidak akan memakan sedikitpun..." ucap Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Asuma sedang membuka dompetnya yang sudah kosong karena uangnya untuk membayar makan Chouji.

"ada apa dengan kalian, makan barbeque di tengah hari..." ucap Ino dari jendela toko.

"Ino dan Sakura..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, apa tidak sebaiknya kau melakukan beberapa latihan khusus atau sesuatu untuk persiapan ujian terakhir...?" tanya Ino.

"aku, setiap harinya, sangat gigih..." ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah membosankannya dan keluhannya.

"sedangkan Asuma hanya tertawa kecil. "sebenarnya, Chouji sudah bergabung dengan kami dalam pelatihan khusus..." ucap Asuma menjelaskan.

"benarkah...?jadi kau mengikutinya...?" ucap Ino yang merasa kurang yakin dengan tingkah Chouji seperti itu.

"yup, sebagai gantinya, dia akan mentraktir aku sebanyak barbeque yang bisa aku makan..." ucap Chouji yang begitu senang.

"aku mengerti..." ucap Ino yang tahu akan sifat Chouji seperti itu.

"oh, aku tidak seharusnya bertahan pada babak final..." ucap Shikamaru yang mengeluh.

"jangan konyol, ada banyak orang yang ingin berpartisipasi, tetapi tidak bisa..." ucap Asuma.

"itu benar..." ucap Sakura yang juga tidak terima dengan keluhan Shikamaru.

"dari apa yang telah aku dengar, bahwa mereka melakukan beberapa hal yang sangat sulit, lihatlah ke arah Team Guy dan Kurenai..." ucap Asuma.

"a-apa itu...?" ucap Shikamaru agak kegugupan.

"meskipun kita telah sampai sejauh ini, untuk mengalahkan secara total tidak akan menjadi sangat keren..." ucap Asuma.

"ya ampun, membosankan sekali..." ucap Shikmaru dengan nada mengeluh.

 **^Dalam Hutan^**

Terlihat Tenten yang begitu antusias berlatih, ada banyak kunai yang menancap di tanah dan pohon. "apapun kondisinya, kita telah melampaui batas seorang manusia..." ucap Tenten yang begitu kelelahan.

"jadi aku telah menggunakan terlalu banyak chakra..." ucap Neji lalu terbaring ke tanah dengan kawah kecil terbentuk akibat jutsunya.

"Neji, apa kau baik-baik saja...?" tanya Tenten langsung menghampiri Neji.

 **^Di Tempat Pelatihan^**

Kiba terus berlari dengan kunai di tangan kanannya siap menyerang lawannya, serta kurenai juga berlari ke arah Kiba dengan kedua kunai di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Shino mempersiapkan serangga miliknya yang sudah mulai tersebar. Hinata hanya dapat menononton di balik pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

"jadi kalian ingin melihat Sasuke Uchiha...?Cuma lima menit, aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu berkunjung lebih dari pada itu, tubuhnya masih perlu beristirahat..." ucap Perawat itu memberitahu.

"ha'i..." ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mempunyai pengunjung, dua gadis muda yang manis, hah..." ucap Perawat itu setelah mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam, lalu begitu terkejut saat pasiennya sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Perawat itu, lalu mencari ke sudut ruangan dan membuka lemari.

"bajunya menghilang..." ucap Perawat itu kaget saat semua pakaian milik Sasuke telah tidak ada di dalam lemari pakaian.

"apa...?" kaget Sakura dan Ino.

"ini bahaya, dia dalam kondisi yang belum baik untuk jalan-jalan keluar, Dokter, Dokter..." ucap Perawat itu lalu berteriak keluar memanggil Dokter.

"Sasuke-kun kemana dia pergi..." pikir Sakura penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

 **^Tebingan Batu^**

Terlihat Kakashi memanjat tebingan batu yang curam dengan tangan kanannya saja. Sedikit demi sedikit. "sial, tubuhku lemas, akankah aku berhasil dalam waktu...?" pikir Kakashi, lalu tanpa sengaja pijakan batu hancur dan terjatuh, namun dapat di tahan dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tonjolan batu tersebut.

Lalu Kakashi mulai memusatkan chakranya kembali, dan mulai menaiki bebatuan curam itu, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menaiki dan hampir sampai. "heh, kau akhirnya berhasil kesini..." ucap Kakashi melihat Sasuke telah tiba di atas tebingan itu.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

Kembali ke rumah sakit, Sakura dan Ino masih duduk di tangga kecil dengan menghela nafas kecewanya sambil memegang bunga di tangan mereka.

"kami akan mencari Sasuke-kun, tetapi jika kebetulan kalian melihatnya, silahkan hubungi kami..." ucap Perawat itu yang telah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ha'i..." ucap Sakura dan Ino.

"dan juga, kalian ingin melihat Lee-kun, bukan..." ucap Perawat.

"ya..." ucap Sakura dan Ino.

"dia juga dalam kondisi yang belum baik untuk bergerak, jadi harap di percepat kunjungannya..." ucap Perawat itu memberi tahu.

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Lee-kun, kau mempunyai pengunjung, dua gadis muda yang manis, hah..." ucap Perawat itu setelah masuk dan kaget karena melihat pasiennya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya.

"hah..." kaget Sakura dan Ino yang juga melihat Lee tidak ada di kamarnya.

"benarkah, bahkan Lee-kun..." ucap Perawat itu yang mulai sangat khawatir dan panik.

"Lee-kun, Lee-kun..." teriak Perawat itu terus mencari Lee kesudut ruangan.

"Lee-san.." gumam Ino merasa khawatir.

"lihat..." ucap Sakura yang menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Mendegar perkataan Sakura, Ino pun melihat ke arah jendela yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura. Terlihat Lee sedang latihan push up dengan satu tangan.

"Lee-kun..." ucap Perawat itu yang melihat Lee sedang berlatih push up dari jendela.

"Sakura, ayo..." ucap Ino, yang langsung turun begitu juga dengan Perawat yang sudah berlari keluar.

"okey..." ucap Sakura yang juga ikut keluar.

"200 push up, jika, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, 100 jongkok satu kaki, 190..." ucap Lee yang push up dengan satu tangan.

"Lee-kun, hentikan..." ucap Perawat itu yang sudah berada di tempat Lee.

"191..." ucap Lee yang berhitung, dengan susah payahnya berpush up tanpa memperdulikan perkataan perawat.

"Lee-kun..." ucap Perawat itu mencoba menghentikan Lee.

"tolong jangan sentuh aku, jangan, ganggu, latihan ku..." teriak Lee yang tidak suka latihannya di ganggu.

Melihat kegigihan Lee, Sakura menjadi sangat prihatin.

'aku perlu dua...'

'kenapa...?satu tidak apa-apa...'

'tidak, satu lagi untuk Lee-san...'

'apa kau sudah mendegarnya Sakura, tentang Lee...?'

'apa...?'

'Lee, itu, luka-lukanya serius dan ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan sebagai seorang shinobi...'

Semua ingatan tentang pembicaraan di toko buga itu teringat kembali. "195, 196, 197, 198..." ucap Lee yang terus menghitung sambil mengingat lawan dan teman nya. Dengan susah payahnya Lee terus melakukan push up dengan satu tangan. "aku belum selesai..." ucap Lee.

'tidak ada nilai dalam usaha seseorang yang tidak percaya pada dirinya...' ucapan Senseinya teringat kembali di dalam pikiran Lee. Dan terus melanjutkan push upnya. "199, satu kali lagi, sekali lagi..." ucap Lee yang begitu berusaha dengan gigih namun pada akhirnya jatuh terbaring dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lee-kun..." ucap Perawat itu langsung menghampiri Lee dan memeriksanya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino yang sangat khawatir.

"aku akan pergi mengambil tandu, tolong awasi dia..." ucap Perawat itu langsung bergegas mengambil tandu.

"ha'i..." ucap mereka berdua.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung menghampiri Lee yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"hay, kenapa anak laki-laki, memaksakan diri mereka sendiri dan begitu egois...?" ucap Sakura yang merasa sedih.

"jangan tanya kan itu padaku, kau tahu, aku ini perempuan..."  
ucap Ino.

"gomen..." ucap Sakura.

Malam hari yang di terangin bulan, angin terus berhembus. Terlihat Dosu sedang ketakutan tengah melawan sesosok yang begitu sangat mengerikan. "s-siapa kau...?" ucap Dosu, melihat serangan yang begitu besar datang ke arahnya dan menghantamnya langsung.

"ahhhaaa...hhhaaa...hhhhaaaa..." terlihat Gaara dari Desa Suna begitu kelelahan.

Dua sososk bayangan yang terlihat jauh sedang menatap pertarungan yang tidak seimbang itu.

"luar biasa, jadi itu wujud sebenarnya..." ucap seorang pria itu.

"tapi, apa itu baik-baik saja...?dia adalah seorang ninja dari Desa Otto..." ucap seorang pria Dari Desa Suna yang memakai penutup kain di sebelah kiri wajahnya.

"tidak apa-apa, dia sudah lama mengemban tugasnya, aku pikir dia adalah kelinci percobaan dalam rangka melihat, kekuatan anak itu yang bernama Sasuke atau siapalah itu..." ucap seseorang pria berkacamata.

Dari balik tiang seorang pria sedang melihat dan menguping secara tidak sengaja. "kenapa, dia bersama Ninja Suna itu..." ucap seorang pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Hayate.

"tidak, itu tidak perlu lagi, sebenarnya, aku sudah di perintahkan untuk merebut Sasuke, tapi aku gagal..." ucap pria berkacamata tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"apa yang kau katakan...?" tanya pria dari Desa Suna.

"itu benar..." ucap Kabuto yang menceritakan semua itu.

"lalu, jika mereka tahu kalau kau mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di sini bersamaku, rencana untuk menghancurkan Desa Konoha dan semuanya akan sia-sia..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna.

Hayate yang mendengar di balik tiang sangat terkejtut. "aku mendengar bahwa kau adalah tangan kanannya Orochimaru, terungkap pada mereka dan acuh tak acuh datang untuk bertemu denganku, kau harus menjadi orang bodoh..." ucap pria dari Desa Pasir.

"ya, tepatnya, identitasku yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui, aku membiarkan mereka mencari tahu, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana Desa Konoha akan bertindak, bahkan setelah itu tidak akan terlambat untuk merebut Naruto dan Sasuke..." ucap Kabuto.

"jika kalian gagal, kami akan segera mundur, ini adalah rencana yang pada awalnya di timbulkan oleh Desa Otto, jadi, Desa Suna tidak terlibat sampai saat terakhir, ini adalah kehendak Kazekage-sama..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna.

"apa maksud semua ini...?" pikir Hayate yang merasa curiga.

"baiklah, ini adalah rencana yang dilakukan dari Desa Otto..." ucap Kabuto menyerahkan gulungan rahasia.

"okey..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna lalu menyambut gulungan rahasia itu.

"dan tolong, beritahu mereka tentang rencana ini secepat mungkin..." ucap Kabuto.

"ya, aku tahu..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna.

"oke, aku pergi..." ucap Kabuto yang beranjak ingin pergi.

"berpikir kalau negara sekutu kami Desa Suna telah bekerja sama dengan Desa Otto, aku harus menceritakan tentang ini kepada Hokage-sama secepatnya..." pikir Hayate yang hendak pergi namun tertahankan oleh ucapan Kabuto.

"hhmmmmpp, ngomong-ngomong aku akan mengurus dan membereskannya..." ucap Kabuto yang membuat Hayate terdiam dalam ketakutannya.

"tidak, biar aku saja yang melakukannya, sebagai anggota Desa Suna dari Negara Kaze, aku harus melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk sekutuku, selain itu, ini hanya seorang tikus kecil, itu mudah saja..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna.

Mendengar hal itu Hayate pergi dengan sunshin miliknya, begitu juga dengan pria dari Desa Suna pergi dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Hayate berlari, dari atap ke atap. Namun terhalang oleh pria dari Desa Suna yang langsung menyerang Hayate dengan kunai, dengan cepat pula Hayate menghindarinya dengan bersalto ke belakang.

"heh, ternyata kau, tuan pengawas ujian..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna.

"cih..." mendecih Hayate yang begitu gemetaran.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian...?" tanya pria dari Desa Suna.

"nampaknya aku tidak punya pilihan, meskipun harus bertarung..." ucap Hayate yang mengeluarkan tanto di punggungnya.

Handseal satu tangan telah terangkat, dan Hayate langsung menyerang pria dari Desa Suna, dengan tantonya.

 **Jutsu Konoha Mikazuki No Mai**

Ucap Hayate menyerang pria dari Desa Suna dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, lalu melompat ke udara dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya ke pundak pria dari Desa Suna.

"aku tidak dapat menariknya keluar..." pikir Hayate yang tidak dapat menarik pedangnya.

"jutsu ini adalah, **Mikazuki No Mai** , mampu menguasai itu pada usia yang muda, seperti yang di harapkan, Desa ini penuh dengan ninja berbakat, kemampuanmu dengan pedang yang hebat, namun pedang sejatinya adalah unsur yang bisa di hentikan, namun pedang Kaze No Kuni tidak bisa di hentikan oleh siapapun..." ucap pria dari Desa Suna, yang memegang pedang Hayate sambil memuji.

Tangan nya di angkat sedikt ke atas, dan angin muncul di sekitar Hayate serta menebasnya dengan cepat.

Setelah cukup menghabisinya, ia di tinggalkan dengan penuh luka dan darah yang terus mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

Sesosok bayang muncul dan menghampiri tubuh Hayate yang penuh dengan luka. Sesosok itu mulai menyembuhkan luka kecil terlebih dahulu. "lukanya terlalu dalam, aku perlu mengoperasikan nya terlebih dahulu, dia juga kehilangan banyak darah..." pikir sesosok bayangan itu.

Hayate mulai sadar sedikit demi sedikit. "Sensei, apa yang terjadi padamu...?" tanya sesosok bayangan itu.

Hayate melihat sesosok bayangan itu, melepaskan topengnya. "Naruto, kau kah itu..." tanya Hayate pelan, dan hanya di balas anggukan.

"yokata, Naruto segeralah tinggalkan Konoha, kau...kau sedang di incar..." ucap Hayate pelan.

"apa yang terjadi...?siapa yang melakukan ini padamu...?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Hayate.

"Naruto, itu tidak penting, kau harus segera pergi, Desa Konoha tidak lama lagi akan di serang..." ucap Hayate memberitahu tanpa memberi kan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"yang lebih penting adalah keselamatanmu Sensei, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitimu, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka lari begitu saja, setelah melukaimu seperti ini..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin, mata sharinganya pun telah muncul secara otomatis dan terus berputar. Melihat emosi Naruto yang memuncak dan matanya yang berubah, membuat Hayate semakin terkejut.

Esok pagi yang cerah dengan sinar mentari bersinar terang, telah di penuhi dengan burung gagak berkeliaran terbang kemana-mana. Tidak jauh dari kumpulan burung gagak yang berterbangan di atas atap, lima Anbu Elite memakai topeng telah berada di atas tempat para gagak berkerumunan. Yang di lihat oleh para Anbu itu tidak lah lain adalah mayat dari Hayate dengan luka sabetan dan darah kering dari tubuhnya. Salah seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng porselen yang menyerupai seekor kucing dengan tiga garis merah, satu garis vertikal di dahi dan dua garis horizontal, satu di pipi masing-masing, berambut panjang lurus berwarna violet ungu sampai ke pinggang berjongkok mengambil pedang milik Hayate.

"Hayate, apa yang terjadi...?" gumam Anbu itu sambil memegang pedang milik Hayate.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena harus memperbaiki chapter sebelumnya….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	35. Chapter 35

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 35:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^Ruang Pertemuan Para Shinobi^**

"beberapa diantara kalian mungkin sudah mendengarnya, namun, mayat Gekko Hayate telah di temukan di dekat Puri Kikyo..." ucap Hokage di dalam rapat pertemuan para shinobi yang di hadiri banyak shinobi dari Anbu dan Jounin.

"apa...?Hayate...?tidak mungkin...?itu konyol..." ucap para shinobi yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut dalam keterkejutannya.

"apakah lawannya Orochimaru...?" tanya Anko yang penasaran.

"tidak, kita tidak boleh mengambil kesimpulan semudah itu, seseorang yang Hayate buntuti kemungkinan besar seorang mata-mata Desa Otto bernama Kabuto, ya...pastinya bahwa Orochimaru sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu, tapi..." jawab Kakashi memberitahu kesimpulan dari analisanya.

"jadi, kita akan membatalkan Ujian Chunin dan mengejar Orochimaru..." ucap Yamato.

"tidak, dia telah mengungkapkan identitasnya kepada Anko dan mengirimkan kepada kita sebuah ancaman untuk tidak membatalkan Ujian Chunin dimana semua Aliansi Ninja berkumpul..." ucap Hokage menjelaskan.

"apa artinya itu...?" tanya Homura Mitakado yang merupakan Dewan Penasihat Konohagakure.

"Orochimaru memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menjatuhkan negara kecil dengan caranya sendiri, dia adalah seorang ninja yang kemungkinan setiap negara telah memperhatikannya, selain itu, dia mudah menyimpan dendam terhadap Konohagakure No Sato, negara manapun menginginkan dia..." jawab Hokage menjelaskan secara rinci.

"jadi mungkinkah, bahwa ada negara dalam aliansi yang bersengkongkol dengan Orochimaru dan menghancurkan Konohagakure..." ucap Yamato dengan penjelasan secara analisanya, membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Sandaime yang juga berada di ruangan tersebut ikut terkejut, begitu juga dengan Hokage dan Anko.

"ya, perjanjian Aliansi berada pada tingkat yang sama seperti perjanjian lisan, seperti dalam Perang Ninja Besar sebelumnya..." ucap Kakashi, yang membuat kaget salah satu dari Jounin di sebelahnya yang memiliki bekas luka mengkerut di wajah bawah matanya.

"dalam hal apapun, ada sedikit informasi sekarang, mari kita akhiri kecurigaan ini yang tidak perlu..." ucap Hokage.

"kami sudah mengirimkan Anbu Hitam kepada masing-masing negara untuk mengumpulkan informasi, ini berbahaya jika bertindak ceroboh, itu bisa jadi seperti apa yang di inginkan musuh..." ucap Koharu Utatane yang merupakan Dewan Penasihat Konohagakure, memberi tahu secara jelas dan pasti dengan rinci.

"dan juga..." ucap Hokage tersenyum tipis.

"aku mempercayai kalian semua..." ucap Hokage yang membuat para Jounin semakin teguh dengan pendirian untuk mempercayai Hokage.

Mendengar perkataan Yondaime Hokage dan melihat keteguhan para Jounin, Sandaime hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dalam keheningan. "Minato, kau tidak pernah berubah..." pikir Sandaime tersenyum tipis

"ketika saatnya tiba, kita akan membawa semua kekuatan Konohagakure bersama-sama dan mengadakan perlawanan..." ucap Hokage dengan tatapan serius.

 **^Tiga Minggu Kemudian^**

Setelah tiga minggu kejadian itu berlalu. Naruto yang berlatih terus bersama Jiraya, sedikit demi sedikit Jiraya mulai mengetahui kekuatan tersembunyi milik Naruto. Dan Naruto terus bertambah kuat dengan memperkuat jutsu dasar miliknya dan jutsu elemen utama dan elemen pendukung yang lainnya seperti elemen angin, api, dan petir sebagai elemen utama. Dan elemen air, dan tanah sebagai elemen pendukung. Serta kemampuan penggabungan elemen lainnya seperti Mokuton yang merupakan Jutsu Kekkei Genkai, bahkan sampai menuju tahap ke Kekkei Tota yang merupakan lanjutan dari Kekkei Genkai atau lebih tepatnya Jutsu terkuat yang menggabungkan ketiga elemen.

 **^Kediaman Namikaze^**

Sementara di tempat kediaman Namikaze, Menma terus berlatih sangat keras dan telah mencapai penyempurnaan jutsu control miliknya, serta menaikkan tingkatan Hiraisin menuju level 2. Ada beberapa jutsu lainnya yang sudah ia kuasai. Dan meningkatkan Ninjutsu lainnya seperti elemen miliknya.

Tidak lupa pula Jiraya juga mengajari Menma, beberapa Ninjutsu lainnya seperti Kuchiyose meskipun masih terbilang baru, tapi ia cukup hebat dalam mempelajari setiap jutsu.

Setelah latihan selesai sejenak, mereka sedang beristirahat sambil memakan cemilan.

"menurutmu, bagaimana...?" tanya Minato sambil meminum air putih.

"Menma sangat berkembang, ia sangat cerdas untuk memahami setiap jutsu yang di ajarkan padanya, meskipun jutsu itu terbilang yang ia sukai..." jawab Jiraya.

"begitu ya..." ucap Minato pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"jika di bandingkan dengan Naruto, Menma jauh lebih pintar dalam segala hal, tapi, jika dalam hal berbakat, Naruto sangat lah mengerikan, Naruto itu adalah orang yang sangat bekerja keras, ia tidak akan menyerah dalam melakukan suatu hal, salah satunya adalah latihan, ia tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum tubuhnya terluka parah, bahkan ia tidak pernah puas akan sesuatu hal untuk mencapai keinginannya..." ucap Jiraya yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

Sedangkan Minato hanya menatap penuh keterkejutan mendengar perkataan Jiraya. Ada perasaan khawatir dan gelisah di dalam dirinya. "Naruto..." gumam Menma pelan dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Tou-san, Sensei aku latihan dulu..." ucap Menma lalu segera ke tempat latihan.

Sedangkan di dalam dapur, Kushina dan Naruko terlihat sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi. "Kaa-chan, kapan Naruto Nii-chan pulang...?" tanya Naruko tertunduk sedih sambil meletakkan piring di meja makan.

"Naruko adalah gadis yang baik, maka harus bersabar, Naruto pasti akan pulang, tidak lama lagi kok..." ucap Kushina tersenyum ke arah Naruko sambil mengadukkan makanan di dalam panci.

"hmmmp..." ucap Naruko tersenyum mengangguk.

 **^Ruang Hokage^**

Terlihat kedua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria tua duduk di kursi sofanya sambil menatap pajangan foto para Hokage di dinding, tidak jauh dari meja dan kursi yang merupakan tempat Hokage untuk duduk dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Sandaime-sama..." ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri membelakangi pria tua itu yang tidak lain adalah Sandaime Hokage.

"apa itu, Anko...?" tanya Sandaime menoleh ke belakang.

"maafkan aku, aku..." ucap Anko yang tidak dapat meneruskan ucapannya.

"menyesalinya, mengembalikan hidup dari Hutan Kematian...?" ucap Sandaime terhenti sesaat.

Anko yang mendengar perkataan Sandaime hanya dapat tertunduk sedih dengan perasaan bersalah. "itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak perlu, karena kau dan Orochimaru tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali, tidak ada shinobi yang bisa bersaing melawan orang itu di Konoha, bahkan jika aku lah orang yang menghadapinya..." ucap Sandaime.

"Yondaime Hokage sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa hal, jadi aku tidak bisa menganggunya..." ucap Anko pelan.

"jangan berkata seperti itu..." ucap Sandaime.

"sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi para Hokage menjalankan tugasnya, yaaaa, seharusnya ia juga bisa beristirahat sejenak, karena memiliki masalah berat salah satunya masalah internal dalm keluarganya, meskipun ia adalah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan desa ini, itu adalah cerita 13 tahun yang lalu dan tidak dapat di lupakan begitu saja, kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan kekuatan kita, tanpa harus bergantu pada sesuatu..." ucap Sandaime lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"ya..." ucap Anko mengangkat wajahnya yang mengerti maksud dari Sandaime.

"aku akan mencari udara segar..." ucap Sandaime lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri..." ucap Sandaime yang berhenti sesaat sambil menghembuskan asap cerutunya, lalu berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Minato, semoga kau dapat melakukannya..." pikir Sandaime. Sedangkan Anko yang menatap kepergian Sandaime segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

 **^Di Atap Akademi^**

Siang hari yang sejuk dengan hebusan angin segar membawa selembar daun berterbangan kemana-mana. "hari ini, kita akan mendapatkan pelajaran sejarah di luar, sepertinya yang kalian tahu, wajah batu ini adalah wajah milik para Hokage..." ucap Iruka menjelaskan pada murid-muridnya.

"di mulai dari kiri, mereka berjajar dari yang pertama, yang kedua, ketiga, dan keempat..." ucap Iruka menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan ke arah patung monumen para Hokage.

"sangat berbeda dari orang tua itu, terutama rambutnya yang rontok..." pikir Konohamaru tertawa cengingisan membayangkan Sandaime Hokage yang merupakan Kakeknya.

"Iruka sensei, siapa yang Kelima..." tanya salah seorang murid.

"eemmmm, itu belum di tetapkan, tapi ada kemungkinan adalah Menma anak dari Yondaime Hokage, atau mungkin itu adalah Senseimu yangada disini..." jawab Iruka dengan canda tawa girangnya.

"hmmm, membuat sebuah lelucon sesekali membuat pelajaran menjadi santai, Iruka..." ucap seorang pria tua yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan menganggu pelajaran Iruka.

"Sa-Sandaime-sama..." ucap Iruka tersenyum malu-malu karena ketahuan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

"Sandaime..." ucap salah seorang murid yang menoleh kebelakang melihat pria tua yang menghembuskan cerutunya tidak lain adalah Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"hey, orang tua, apa yang kau lakukan datang kesini...?" tanya Konohamaru dengan tidak sopan menunjuk ke arah Sandaime.

"aku juga ingin melihat wajah-wajah batu itu..." jawab Sandaime.

"anda telah datang pada saat yang tepat, silahkan kemari, Sandaime-sama..." ucap Iruka mempersilahkan.

Mendengar permintaan dari Iruka, Sandaime langsung melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan kedepan, anak-anak murid tersebut melihatnya dengan perasaan kagum. "ini adalah wajah sesunggunya dari wajah batu ketiga, Sandaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage di kenal sebagai yang terkuat dan seorang jenius yang di panggil 'Profesor' di antara Hokage sebelumnya..." ucap Iruka yang membuat para muridnya terkagum.

"apa...?" ucap salah seorang murid merasa terkagum.

"hah..." ucap salah seorang murid yang juga ikut merasa kagum.

"hey, Iruka, jangan bilang begitu, itu masa lalu..." ucap Sandaime.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Iruka malu-malu.

"apa kau benar-benar kuat...?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"yeah, kau tidak terlihat seperti itu..." ucap salah seorang murid lagi.

"apa kau lebih kuat dari Yondaime Hokage...?" tanya salah seorang murid lagi yang membuat Iruka dan Sandaime terdiam untuk sesaat.

"yup, itu benar..." gumam Konohamaru mengangguk-angguk saja.

"hey, kalian cukup mengatakan hal itu, untuk menyandang gelar Hokage itu berarti kau adalah yang terkuat di desa ini..." ucap Iruka dengan sedikit membentak muridnya yang tidak sopan dan semangat yang berapi-api.

"okay, aku akan menjadi Hokage yang selanjutnya setelah Menma nii, lagi pula aku benar-benar kuat dan juga tampan..." ucap salah seorang murid yang berdiri dengan beraninya sambil mengangkat lengan nya yang terkepal dan semangat yang luar biasa.

"tidak akan berhasil dengan skor yang kau miliki sekarang..." ucap Iruka yang membuat para murid lainnya tertawa lebar, begitu juga dengan Sandaime yang ikut tertawa lebar.

"kau punya banyak keyakinan, kalian semua benar-benar masih muda, tidak sepertiku, ada kemungkinan seseorang yang akan menyandang gelar Hokage itu berada di kelompok ini, kalian hidup hanya sekali, jangan memilih jalan yang mustahil, tidak masalah jika kalian hidup sesuka kalian dan mati sesuka kalian, bagaimanapun..." ucap Sandaime berhenti sesaat, menghisap dan menghebuskan asap dari cerutunya, lalu memulai perkataanya lagi.

"tidak perduli apapun jalur yang kalian ambil, tapi ingat lah agar melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagi kalian..." ucap Sandaime.

"orang yang penting...?" ucap salah seorang murid mengulangi perkataan Sandaime.

"ketahuilah oleh kalian bahwa, kepercayaan dan cinta berasal dari hati kalian, apa kalian memiliki seseorang yang seperti itu...?" ucap Sandaime lalu bertanya.

"y-yeah, Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan, dan aku sedikit membencinya, tapi Nii-chan juga, dan anjingku Gonta..." ucap salah seorang murid dengan wajah bersemu merah yang mengenakan topi warna pink di kelapanya.

"buatku itu adalah teman-teman..." ucap salah seorang murid yang mengenakan topi warna abu-abu yang menutupi dahi dan telinganya seperti earphone dengan tertawa bahagia.

"hahahah, aku juga..." ucap salah seorang murid yang rambutnya di hembus oleh angin sambil tertawa kegirangan.

Mendengar jawaban dan pendapat dari para murid di Akademi membuatnya tersenyum bangga.

"Sandaime-sama, apakah anda juga punya orang yang seperti itu...?" tanya salah seorang murid yang rambutnya keriting ikal.

"ya, tentu saja..." jawab Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

"benarkah...?siapa, siapa...?" tanya para murid beramai-ramai.

"aku mempunyai seorang cucu, Konohamaru yang berada di sana dan semua orang di desa ini, termasuk seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku..." jawab Sandaime yang membuat para murid termasuk Konohamaru terdiam dalam kekaguman.

Sedangkan Iruka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang. Sandaime tersenyum tipis dan menoleh ke arah monumen patung Yondaime Hokage. "seperti kau juga Minato..." pikir Sandaime.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto..." pikir Sandaime kembali seolah mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Naruto saat latihan.

 **^Penginapan^**

Tidak jauh dari penginapan tersebut, seorang bocah dengan corak keungunan di wajahnya dan ikat kepala yang berlambangkan Sunagakure.

"sebuah hadiah karena sudah berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh..." ucap bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah Kankuro, yang melihat rombongan Shikamaru yang baru saja memasuki kedai makanan.

"aku pikir kau diminta untuk tidak membiarkan Gaara keluar dari pengawasanmu..." ucap seorang anak perempuan dengan ikat rambut yang di ikat menjadi empat. Tidak lain adalah Temari.

"janga khawatir, bahkan seseorang seperti dia, tidak akan berani melakukan apa pun di siang bolong, yang lebih penting lagi, bahwa orang itu, Shikamaru atau siapalah itu, dia adalah orang yang pertama yang akan kau lawan, bukan...?bukankah kau seharusnya menyusun rencan pertempuran..?" ucap Kankuro dengan santainya.

"humph, tidak mungkin aku akan kalah untuk orang dengan level itu, lagi pula..." ucap Temari pelan namun terhenti dengan perkataan Kankuro.

"kau sudah gagal, bukan...?" ucap Kankuro.

"hah..." bingun Temari.

"jika kau sudah mengambil ujian itu satu tahun sebelumnya, kau akan menyelesaikan ujian Chunin dengan mudah..." ucap Kankuro dengan santainya.

"jangan bilang begitu..." ucap Temari yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

 **^FlashBack^**

Negara Kaze, Desa Sunagakure, di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas terdapat empat orang yang berkumpul di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan tidak lain adalah Temari, Kankuro, Gaara dan seorang pria yang memilik corak di pinggiran pipi kanan dan matanya tertutup oleh kain putih yang merupakan pemimpin dari team Gaara.

"apa itu...?" tanya Temari.

"ujian Chunin yang akan datang, aku meminta kalian bertiga dari Desa Sunagakure untuk mengikuti ujian itu, tapi alasan untuk melakukan itu bukanlah untuk memenangkan Ujian Chunin, menggunakan kesempatan dari Ujian Chunin untuk menghancurkan Konohagakure..." jawab pria itu menjelaskan secara rinci.

"tapi kenapa...?bukankah kita memiliki perjanjian dengan Desa Konohagakure...?" tanya Temari.

"perjanjian itulah masalahnya..." jawab pria itu agak pelan.

"hah..." kaget Temari yang merasa agak cemas.

"apa maksudmu...?" tanya Kankuro yang agak kebingungan.

"kalian adalah Genin yang tidak mengetahui secara detail tapi, pada saat ini perjanjian tersebut telah di akhiri, bahwa penguasa Feodal yang bodoh dari Negara Kaze tidak hanya di kucilkan secara agresif, gedung senjata Desa Suna, dia limpahkan pada Konoha hal-hal yang seharusnya di tangani oleh negara kita, dan terlebih lagi, secara signifikan memotong anggaran negara kita dan memagkas sejumlah shinobi, ketika kita memiliki pemimpin yang bodoh, kita sebagai lengan dan kaki dari negara itu, menderita, satu-satunya pilihan yang kita miliki adalah meningkatkan kualitas dari setiap shinobi untuk mempertahankan kekuatan militer negara kita, itu sebabnya shinobi seperti kalian di ciptakan, Gaara..." ucap pria itu berhenti sesaat dan melirik ke arah Gaara.

"keamanan Negara Kaze berada dalam bahaya yang ekstrim sekarang, namun ajudan penguasa Feodal bodoh itu tidak punya petunjuk..." ucap pria itu sambil memukul dinding di belakangnya dengna perasaan kesalnya hingga sebingkai foto terjatuh namun tidak sampai ke lantai dan masih menggantung di atas.

"Kazekage-sama yang telah menditeksi kelemahannya dalam kekuatan militer Desa Sunagakure, bekerja sama dengan Desa Ottogakure dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha, selain memulihkan otoritas Desa Suna, ini perlu di lakukan dalam rangka untuk membuat penguasa Feodal yang bodoh itu sadar akan pentingnya persiapan krisis..." ucap pria itu lagi, sambil menghentakkan tangan kanannya begitu keras ke arah papan yang berisi sket peta negara hingga foto tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

"jika mengulur-ulur waktu lagi, Desa Suna kita benar-benar akan kehilangan kemampuan militernya terhadap Desa Konoha, sekaranglah kesempatan satu-satunya, keberhasilan misi itu, Gaara, tergantung pada pekerjaanmu..." ucap pria itu yang kembali tenang.

Mendegar hal itu baik Kankuro dan Temari yang hanya menatap terdiam. Dan tatapan Gaara yang begitu tajam dan dingin. "yeah..." jawab Gaara.

"jika strategi ini di lakukan, itu tentu akan menyebabkan perang dengan Desa Konoha..." ucap pria itu.

"kita akan berperang lagi, biaya untuk kehidupan manusia dalam melaksanakan perjanjian itu sangat besar dan jika pecah, sekali lagi, banyak orang yang akan mati..." ucap Temari pelan yang tertunduk merasa sedih.

"h-hey, Temari..." ucap Kankuro yang mulai merasa gelisah dengan perkataan Temari.

"ini adalah kehendak Kazekage-sama..." ucap pria itu yang membuat Temari terkejut mendengarnya.

"dari Kazekage-sama...?" kaget Temari seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar.

"namun demikian, shinobi hanya alat untuk berkelahi, perjanjian itu tidak berubah hal selain membahayakan keberadaan kita..." ucap pria itu yang membuat Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro terdiam dalam tempatnya.

"ini adalah misi peringkat A, perhatikan itu baik-baik..." ucap pria itu memperingati.

"okey..." ucap Kankuro

.

"ya..." ucap Temari pelan tertunduk sedih dengna perasaannya yang bercampur gelisah dan cemas.

 **END**

Kembali ke apartemen penginapan, yang saat ini di tempati oleh Kankuro dan Temari.

"sehari saja terasa lama ketika seseorang tidak melakukan apapun..." ucap Kankuro yang menguap sambil melihat sinar mentari dan hembusan angin segar dari balik jendela tempat ia duduk.

"kupikir begitu..." ucap Temari.

 **^Training Ground^**

Tidak jauh dari aliran sungai dekat dengan beberapa pohon yang lebat. Terlihat Naruto terus berlatih, begitu juga dengan Jiraya yang menemani latihan Naruto. Keduanya sedang melakukan pertarungan kecil namun terlihat tidak begitu seimbang.

"ahhhaaaa...hhhaaaahhhh...hhhhaaahhh...c-cukup, Naruto, kita istirahat dulu..." ucap Jiraya yang begitu kelelahan.

"i-ini masih belum, ahhhhaaa...hhhaaaahhh...hhhaaahhh..." ucap Naruto yang juga begitu kelelahan.

"tapi, ini sudah sampai di jam makan, apa kau yakin kita akan terus bertarung seperti ini..." ucap Jiraya, mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang begitu keras kepala.

"s-sialan, hhhaaaaahhh...hhhhaaaahhh...baiklah..." ucap Naruto yang begitu kelelahan sambil menahan air liurnya yang menetes sedangkan perunya terus berbunyi.

"aahhhaaaa, dompetku pasti habis lagi..." pikir Jiraya yang mengeluh.

Pelatihan yang barusan mereka lakukan dari pagi hingga siang tanpa ada istirahat, ini di lakukan untuk menambah stamina dan meningkatkan kemampuan dasar ketimbang jutsu lanjutan lainnya. Karena menurut penilaian Jiraya mempelajari jutsu lanjutan hanya akan membawa beban dan menjadikan tingkatan dasar tidak berguna atau menurun karena terlalu fokus ke arah jutsu lanjutan. Seperti memfokuskan aliran chakra ke tubuh, jika fokus mempelajari jutsu yang merupakan tingkatan level rank A atau S, akan menjadi tidak berguna jika tidak di imbangi dengan control yang baik. Tidak sampai di sana saja, Jiraya juga telah memikirkan pelatihan selanjutnya yaitu, fisik tingkat atas, karena kemampuan Naruto juga di dominasi dengan kemampuan yang sama seperti Tsunade. Meskipun Naruto telah berlatih sendiri meningkatkan kemampuan fisik dan jutsunya, Naruto yang mulai sadar ketika ia berlatih bersama dengan Jiraya, dan mulai meningkatkan ketajamannya, karena selama ini ia terlalu fokus dengan misinya hingga membuat nya jarang untuk latihan dengan giat.

 **^Warung Ramen Ichiraku^**

"Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau dapat berkembang sangat cepat, bahkan kau bisa menguasai semua yang telah aku ajarkan padamu..." ucap Jiraya tersenyum lebar.

"benarkah...?aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana, karena semuanya memang terlihat sangat mudah bagiku..." ucap Naruto datar sambil terus memakan ramennya.

"sangat mudah ya, hahahahhaha...kau memang sangat berbakat dalam hal ini, kurasa tidak ada lagi yang dapat ku ajarkan padamu..." ucap Jiraya tertawa, yang sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"hmmmppp, begitu ya, tapi, kurasa, aku masih ingin berlatih lagi sampai hari Ujian Ketiga di mulai..." ucap Naruto berhenti sesaat, lalu memakan ramennya lagi dengan sangat lahap.

Paman Teuchi dan Ayame yang memperhatikan Naruto dan mendengar perkataannya, hanya dapat tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan senang. Sedangkan Jiraya hanya dapat melebarkan mata untuk sesaat dan diam membisu di tempat duduknya.

"entah kenapa baru kali ini, aku merasa sangat senang..." pikir Jiraya.

"yoshhh, makan lah yang banyak, akan ku traktir, karena setelah ini akan ada latihan berat yang menuggumu..." ucap Jiraya dengan suara yang keras dan lantang sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto mempercepat makannya, hingga mangkok ramen bertambah tinggi.

 **^Kaze No Kuni^**

Di negara Kaze tertutupi oleh hembusan pasir yang cukup tebal. "kerja bagus Baki..." ucap suara dari dalam ruangan Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, aku berhasil memindahkan tiga bidak ke pertempuran yang sebenarnya seperti yang di rencanakan..." ucap seorang pria dengan corak di pinggiran pipi kanannya dan kain putih menutupi mata kirinya, yang duduk bersila sambil menundukkan badannya.

"hmmmp, perjanjian dengan pihak Desa Ottogakure telah mengalami perkembangan tanpa masalah juga..." ucap Kazekage yang di tutupi oleh tirai dan memakai topi Kazekage miliknya.

"ha'i Kazekage-sama, ini, tindakan yang di tetapkan dari Desa Ottogakure..." ucap pria itu yang bernama Baki menyerahkan gulungan rahasia yang di letakkannya di lantai tidak jauh darinya.

Seorang pengawal mengambil gulungan itu dan membawanya serta menyerahkannya pada Kazekage.

Kazekage menerima gulungan tersebut. "apa kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang kau inginkan...?" tanya Kazekage.

"ya..." jawab Baki.

"apa itu...?katakan..." ucap Kazekage.

"ya, Kazekage-sama, aku ingin tahu apakah kau dapat memposisikan beberapa prajurit dekat perbatasan dengan alasan untuk melakukan latihan siasat, hanya dengan kami berempat..." ucap Baki.

"Desa Konoha tidak bodoh juga, Ops Anbu Hitam mereka sedang bergerak, jika kita melakukan itu, mereka akan melihat melalui apa yang kita rencanakan..." ucap Kazekage yang merasa permintaan Baki terlalu berat.

"tetapi dengan hanya kemampuan militer kita saat ini..." ucap Baki menjelaskan.

"itu sebabnya aku mengirim Gaara dan yang lainnya di luar sana, pemulihan otoriter Desa Sunagakure yang bertumpu padamu, baik, pergilah..." ucap Kazekage yang menjelaskan penolakannya.

"ha'i..." ucap Baki mengerti lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal.

"huukkkhuuukk...hhhuuuuhhkkk...banyak sekali asap nya, tidak di luar maupun di dalam sama saja, dasar merepotkan sekali..." ucap Kazekage-sama yang terbatuk-batuk.

"ahhhhaaaa, kenapa sih ada saja orag yang mengeluh, padahal mereka sudah tahu kalau ninja menghilang pasti meninggalkan asap..." gumam salah seorang di dalam ruangan mengeluh, dan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin karena merasakan tekanan dan tatapan dingin dari Kazekage.

 **^Training Ground^**

Setelah beristirahat sejenak, latihan tampak telah mulai di lakukan lagi, waktu yang berlalu hanya tertinggal 9 hari lagi yang tersisa. "Naruto, kita mulai kembali ke latihan jutsu Kuchiyose..." ucap Jiraya, sebelum memulai latihannya.

"hhahahaha...kenapa Kuchiyose lagi...?" ucap Naruto mengeluh dengan wajah datarnya.

"kau pasti lelah kan kalau hanya latihan biasa saja, dan melakukan pertarungan biasa denganku, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kau mencoba dengan Kuchiyose...?kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan hewan Kuchiyose milikmu di sini..." ucap Jiraya menjelaskan maksudnya.

"aku tidak mau, nanti aku dapat katak yang tua lagi, seperti waktu itu yang lalu..." ucap Naruto menolak sambil mengingat kejadian saat memanggil Ogama Sannin. Begitu juga dengan Jiraya yang juga mengingat kejadian itu.

"dasar baka, seharusnya kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Ogama Sannin..." ucap Jiraya yang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Naruto.

"kau dengar, tidak semua katak itu ada yang tua, pasti ada yang masih muda dan remaja..." ucap Jiraya menjelaskan.

"jadi kau suka juga dengan katak muda...?" tanya Naruto.

"baka, yang aku suka Cuma cewek manusia..." ucap Jiraya sambil menjitak Naruto.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Naruto.

"ahhhhaaaaa...kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau coba lagi..." ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafasnya lalu menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental cukup jauh.

"si-sialan, aku lengah..." teriak Naruto yang terdorong cukup jauh hingga sampai ke jurang dalam yang begitu gelap tidak jauh dari air terjun tempat air sungai itu mengalir.

"gomenasai Naruto, aku hanya ingin tahu, kekuatan apa yang ada di dalam dirimu, seperti yang aku dengar dari Minato, jika kau ingin selamat, maka tunjukkan lah kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya..." ucap Jiraya dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius, berdiri di pinggiran jurang tempat Naruto terjatuh.

Naruto dengan cekatan segera mengalirkan chakranya ke tangan dan kaki, dan menuju ke dinding yang terjal penuh dengan bebatuan yang terlihat seperti duri. Namun saat Naruto menggapai bebatuan itu, tangannya tergelincir begitu juga dengan pijakannya. Beberapa kali Naruto melakukannya, malah bebeatuan yang dia gapai dan di jadikan pijakan hancur karena tekanan chakranya begitu kuat.

"itu tidak mungkin, permukaan batu licin ini berasal dari rembesan air terjun, selain itu, jatuh dalam kecepatan itu dengan control chakra yang kau miliki, kamu tidak akan bisa berpegangan pada batu, Naruto setelah ini, kau Cuma bisa bergantung pada dirimu sendiri, gunakanlah caramu..." ucap Jiraya dengan perasaan agak khawatir.

"cih, sialan, tidak ada pilihan lain, jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku pasti akan segera mati..." Gumam Naruto yang bergema dalam jurang.

Dengan segera Naruto menggigit jari jempolnya, dan membentuk handseal.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Teriak Naruto yang bergema, asap tebal mengepul keluar hingga keluar jurang. Setelah asap tebal mulai menghilang, baru terlihat seekor katak dengan pakaian seperti kimono dan cerutu di mulutnya. Luka bergaris lurus di mata kirinya hingga sampai ke dagu bagian lehernya.

"Good Job Naruto..." ucap Jiraya tersenyum puas yang melihat Naruto berhasil memanggil katak yang besar.

"dimana aku...?" tanya katak itu, yang menahan dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"akhirnya aku selamat, tapi ini sangat luar biasa, dia besar sekali..." ucap Naruto datar.

"ini tidak ada kerutan, dan juga ia memakai pakaiannya, ini tidak seperti katak yang waktu itu..." ucap Naruto datar dengan perasaan senang.

"a-aku tidak percaya, dari semua katak yang dia panggil kali ini..." gumam Jiraya dalam keterkejutannya setelah ia melihatnya lebih dalam lagi.

"hey, kau bocah kecil..." ucap katak itu lalu mulai bergerak.

Karena gerakannya membuat Naruto terhuyung dan jatuh berguling hingga di wajah katak itu.

"kau bocah kecil yang menaiki kepala ketua katak, kau pikir kau ini siapa berisik sekali, aku ini adalah petinggi Gamabunta, Ketua Katak, apa kau bodoh...?dasar kau bocah..." ucap katak itu membentak dan berteriak sangat keras.

Membuat Naruto terdorong oleh angin dari teriakan katak yang bernama Gamabunta. Naruto hanya dapat berpegangan dengan cerutu yang besar itu.

"dasar makhluk ini, dia memang besar dan hebat, tapi..." ucap Naruto berpegangan pada cerutu besar milik Gamabunta,namun terhenti sesaat karena gerakan dari Gamabunta.

"yang benar saja, baru saja aku menghirup udara di dunia bebas setelah begitu lama, ada anak aneh yang sedang membuat keributan di atas kepalaku, hey, Jiraya, Minato, dimana kalian...?apa yang kalian pikirkan dengan apa yang kalian lakukan ini...?" teriak Gamabunta dalam mod yang tidak bagus.

Teriakan Gamabunta terdengar hingga ke telinga Jiraya. "ini nampaknya tidak baik, bahkan aku ataupun Minato tidak bisa menangani Gamabunta..." ucap Jiraya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jiraya, Minato, cepatlah dan tunjukkan dirimu, dasar baka..." teriak Gamabunta yang sudah kesal di ujung kepalanya.

"ini akan jadi masalah jika Gama menemukan aku, aku sebaiknya membelakangi dan pergi dari sini tanpa menunda-nunda lagi..." ucap Jiraya lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"hey, bocah kecil..." ucap Gamabunta pada Naruto yang bergelantungan di cerutu nya Gamabunta.

"ya..." ucap Naruto.

"dimana Jiraya...?dimana Minato...?" tanya Gamabunta.

"hah, Jiraya, Minato..." gumam Naruto.

"jika kau mengikuti perintahku, aku tidak akan keberatan menjadikanmu sebagai pengikutku, cepat jawab aku..." ucap Gamabunta lalu berteriak sangat keras.

"aku menolak, aku tidak ingin menjadi pengikut mu, tapi kau lah yang akan menjadi pengikutku, kau akan menuruti segala perintahku..." ucap Naruto menolak dengan beraninya.

"ohhhhh, kau ini benar-benar sangat berani ya bocah..." ucap Gamabunta dengan suara yang keras.

"si Ero Sannin ada diatas jurang ini, kalau untuk Tou-san, aku tidak tahu..." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar memberitahu.

"di atas, ya, hmmmp, baiklah kurasa kau juga bocah nakal karena sampai Tou-san mu sendiri tidak tahu keberadaaannya.

"memangnya perlu apa kau dengan mereka...?" tanya Naruto.

"itu lah yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada orang mesum dan si kuning itu, apa yang dia inginkan dengan memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini..." jawab Gamabunta membentak dengan nada yang kesal.

"hey, yang memanggilmu itu..." ucap Naruto terpotong dengan ucapan Gamabunta.

"apa...?" tanya Gamabunta.

"aku lah yang memanggilmu Gama Oyabin, aku terjatuh dari dalam jurang dan ku pikir kau mungkin bisa datang untuk menolongku..." ucap Naruto datar memberitahu yang sebenarnya.

"hmmmp, hahahahahaha, kenapa seorang bocah seperti mu bisa berpikir untuk mengatakan hal semacam itu...?tidak mungkin bocah culun dan bersisik sepertimu bisa memanggil makhluk seperti ku..." ucap Gamabunta tertawa-tawa meremehkan dan mengejek.

"itu yang sebenarnya, aku lah yang benar-benar memanggilmu, dasar baka..." ucap Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan ejekannya namun wajah datarnya tidak lah hilang.

"hahahahahahahha..." tawa Gamabunta semakin keras dan bergema di dalam jurang itu.

"dasar katak bodoh..." teriak Naruto yang begitu kesal.

"kau sudah merendahkanku dan mengatakan apapun seenaknya sejak tadi, karena aku telah memanggilmu, aku lah tuanmu..." teriak Naruto memberitahu.

"hah, apa itu...?dengan siapa kau bicara...?seorang bocah berisik dan culun sepertimu, yang bahkan tidak dapat bertukar kepentingan sebagai janji persahabatan, mengatakan kepada Petinggi Gamabunta, kalau kau adalah tuannya...?aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena hal itu, apa kau pikir kau hebat karena Tou-sanmu itu..." ucap Gamabunta dengan nada keras dan membentak, lalu lidahnya menjulur ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba terhenti.

"T-Tou-sanmu, jadi Minato itu Tou-sanmu..." ucap Gamabunta terbata-bata karena terkejut mendengar penuturan dari Naruto yang menyebut Minato sebagai Tou-sannya.

"aku tidak perduli itu, dasar katak bodoh..." ucap Naruto yang sudah kesal dan banyak perempatarn sudah muncul di kepalanya karena saking kesalnya.

"a-aku baru sadar kalau Minato itu adalah Tou-sanmu, yang aku tahu anaknya Cuma Menma dan Naruko, kau pasti berbohong ya..." ucap Gamabunta dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"urusai, aku tidak perduli dengan itu, siapa pun Tou-san ku, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun kalau aku adalah Tuanmu, dasar katak bodoh..." ucap Naruto dengan keras dan lantang.

"dasar bocah kurang ajar, dari penampilan kau memang mirip dengannya, tapi dari sikap kau benar-benar tidak mirip, dasar bocah aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga, aku tidak perduli kalau dia adalah Tou-sanmu..." ucap Gamabunta dengan suara yang begitu keras dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Naruto dan membelitnya lalu melemparkannya ke tubuh bagian belakangnya.

Gamabunta telah mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengencangkan pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, lalu melompat ke atas dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa. Naruto yang berada di atas bagian punggung Gamabunta, tertekan oleh tekanan angin yang sangat kuat, seolah siap menggepengkan Naruto.

"ooouuuuu, sialannnnnnnnn..." teriak Naruto yang tertekan oleh derasnya angin.

Angin di sekitar dekat jurang terhembus kencang, Gamabunta telah keluar dari jurang dengan cara melompat. Kini tubuh Naruto terhuyung kembali terbawa oleh derasnya angin, di saat Gamabunta ingin mendarat, tubuh Naruto mulai terangkat, mengetahui hal itu, Naruto segera menggapai kimono milik Gamabunta, sebagai pegangannya.

 **BBBBUUUUUAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM...**

Angin deras di sekitar membuat pohon dan tanah beterbangan, wanita yang mandi di sungai pun ikut terkena dampak angin deras itu.

"nampaknya dia naik ke atas, Gamabunta..." ucap Jiraya yang melihat di kejauhan dari atas pohon.

Kembali ke Gamabunta dan Naruto, yang kini Naruto telah turun dari punggung Gamabunta.

"l-luar biasa..." gumam Naruto terkagum saat melihat tubuh Gamabunta sangat besar, mekipun ia juga telah melihat katak raksasa yang sama waktu tempo hari, tapi ada kesan yang berbeda.

"hahahahahha, aku benci berbicara denganmu, bocah kecil, tapi bahkan jika aku harus kalau seratus langkah darimu, tidak, kalah seribu langkah darimu dan meskipun jika kenyataannya kau memang benar-benar orang yang memanggilku, jadi karena kau tipe orang yang jatuh dari punggungku dengan mudah, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengakuimu sebagai tuanku, hah...hah..." ucap Gamabunta yang tertawa-tawa sambil mengejek Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto sudah sangat kesal. "lalu sekarang, aku disini di dunia yang bebas sudah sejak lama, jika Jiraya ataupun Minato tidak mempunyai suatu urusanpun denganku, kurasa aku akan bermain-main untuk sementara waktu..." ucap Gamabunta lalu beranjak pergi.

"hey, tunggu..." ucap Naruto yang tangannya mengepal, menahan diri.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang saja ke rumahmu dan tidur sambil minum susu sama Kaa-sanmu itu, atau apalah...?karena sepertinya kau tidak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa meskipun sebagai pengikutku..." ucap Gamabunta mengejek Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa.

"si-sialan kau..." teriak Naruto lalu melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan melompat ke arah Gamabunta dan memukul tubuh Gamabunta dengan tinjunya.

 **BUUUUAAAARRRRRRHHHHH...**

Angin kencang kembali muncul dengan sangat deras, pepohonan di sekitar menjadi tumbang, beserta tumbuhan yang lain, burung dan hewan lainnya banyak berlarian, dan wanita yang mandi pun juga ikut merasakan dampak dari hembusan angin deras untuk kedua kalinya.

 **"** **Uzumaki Naruto, Itu Adalah Nama Dari Tuamu, Orang Yang Akan Menjadi Raja Shinobi, Raja Dari Para Pemimpin Di Seluruh Para Shinobi..."** ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya yang kini bola matanya telah berubah menjadi Sharingan, berdiri lantang di atas tubuh Gamabunta yang terkapar di tanah dengan kawah yang besar.

"dasar bocah kecil sialan, kau akan menerima akibatnya..." ucap Gamabunta lalu kembali bangkit dengan perasaan kesal dan marah karena di remehkan oleh seorang anak kecil.

"aku terima tantangan mu..." ucap Naruto yang tersenyum evilnya seolah ia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Gamabunta.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Tetap reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	36. Chapter 36

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 36:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

"apa yang kau lakukan, bocah kurang ajar...?" bentak Gamabunta dengan kerasnya dan nada marah.

"tentu saja aku akan membuatmu mengerti, siapa Tuanmu yang sebenarnya..." ucap Naruto datar dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"kau benar-benar bocah kurang ajar, jangan memaksakan keberuntunganmu..." bentak Gamabunta lalu menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat Naruto terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"dasar bocah keras kepala..." ucap Gamabunta dengan suara yang keras dan nada kesalnya terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangannya, hampir jatuh ke tanah, namun, Naruto langsung memegang kimono milik Gamabunta sebagai pegangannya agar tidak terjatuh dari tubuh Gamabunta dan langsung melompat kembali ke atas punggung Gamabunta.

Setelah berada di punggung Gamabunta Naruto langsung menghantamkan tinjunya ke punggung Gamabunta dengan sangat keras.

 **BUUUUAARRRRR**

Tanah di sekitaran kembali membuat kawah besar akibat hantaman tubuh Gamabunta yang besar, hingga angin deras disekitarnya membuat pepohonan dan hewan ikut terseret.

"si-sialan kau bocah..." gumam Gamabunta yang sudah sangat kesal.

Gamabunta mulai kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melompat-lompat hingga membuat tubuh dan keseimbangan Naruto tergoyahkan. Naruto yang memegang kimono milik Gamabunta dengan sangat kuat agar tidak terjatuh, langsung melompat ke udara tepatnya di depan Gamabunta dan langsung membentuk handseal.

 **Rakurai**

Ucap Naruto lalu dari telapak tangannya yang menyentuh kepala Gamabunta mengeluarkan kilatan petir yang menyebar keseluruh tubuh Gamabunta.

Gamabunta yang terserang oleh sambaran petir dari telapak tangan Naruto jatuh terkapar dengan tubuh mengeluarkan asap, namun masih sanggup menyerang Naruto dengan tangannya.

Naruto yang terhantam oleh tangan besar milik Gamabunta, langsung meluncur dengan sangat keras. Namun tidak jatuh ke daratan mengenai pepohonan dan tanah. Tapi mengambang di udara.

Darah mulai mengalir keluar di sela bibir dan beberapa luka pada tubuhnya. "aku tidak menyangka pukulannya masih sangat kuat, padahal aku menggunakan **Kaze No Sasaeru** untuk menahan pukulannya..." gumam Naruto yang terbatuk memuntahkan darah segar.

"aku terlalu lengah, karena menonaktifkan sharinganku, aku harus segera mengakhirinya..." gumam Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan langsung menyerang Gamabunta yang masih terkapar dengan tubuh hitam legam karena gosong dan masih tetap mengeluarkan kepulan asap tebal di tubuhnya dan sekitarnya karena angin deras yang di akibatkan olehnya sendiri.

Tidak jauh dari pertaungan antara Naruto dan Gamabunta, terlihat Jiraya sedang melihat pertarungan tersebut melalui teropong jarak jauh.

"ini menjadi semakin menarik, aku tidak menyangka kalau Naruto dapat menyudutkan Gamabunta, dan kenapa Naruto bisa mengambang di udara setelah terhantam oleh tangan besar Gamabunta, apa itu jutsu miliknya...?" gumam Jiraya terkagum sekaligus bingung dengan kemampuan Naruto. Namun karena mendengar suara wanita yang sedang asik mandi, Jiraya langsung beralih ke semak belukar yang tidak jauh dari tempat pohon yang dia naiki untuk melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gamabunta.

Dengan muka mesumnya dia mengintip lewat teropong. "gomen Naruto, tapi aku akan kembali bekerja, penelitian...penelitian..." ucapnya sambil mengintip dengan muka merah mesumnya.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Naruto dan Gamabunta. Gamabunta yang melihat Naruto menuju ke arahnya, mulai bangkit kembali dan menyiapkan serangannya. "dasar bocah sialan, bahkan dia tidak jatuh sama sekali..." ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan marah, Gamabunta langsung menjulurkan lidahnya mengarah pada Naruto.

Melihat hal itu Naruto langsung menghindarai serangan lontaran lidah dari Gamabunta dan membentuk handseal.

 **Ashiato Kuki**

Ucap Naruto lalu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia melompati udara dan menuju ke arah Gamabunta. Melihat kemampuan Naruto jelas Gamabunta terkejut.

"apa-apaan bocah ini...?ia bahkan bisa melompati udara dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa..." gumam Gamabunta dalam keterkejutannya.

Meskipun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Gamabunta tidak menyerah sampai di situ, ia menjulurkan lidahnya kembali tanpa henti seperti lontaran cambuk, bahkan dengan anginnya yang deras cukup menumbangkan beberapa pohon hingga menjadi jalan setapak.

Dengan kecepatan itu, Naruto mulai kesulitan. Nafasnya mulai tesengal-sengal. Saat ingin menghindari juluran lidah Gamabunta dari arah ke kanan, keseimbangan Naruto mulai goyah. Tanpa sadar Naruto melihat juluran lidah Gamabunta telah mengarah lurus ke arahnya.

"sialan, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menggunakannya..." gumam Naruto dalam kagetnya saat melihat juluran lidah Gamabunta telah mengarahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Juluran lidah Gamabunta tidak meleset dari targetnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, targetnya dapat terbunuh akibat hantaman dari lidahnya. Namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya, dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, tanpa di sadari oleh Gamabunta, Naruto telah berada tepat di hadapannya dan mengarahkan tinjunya.

 **BUUUUARRRRR**

Angin deras kembali mengguncang pepohonan dan tanah dengan kepulan debu tebal hingga membentuk kawah kembali.

Gamabunta yang terdorong akibat pukulan Naruto yang begitu kuat, terkapar dengan posisi terlentang. "kau, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mata itu...?apa pikir kau dapat mengalahkan aku dengan pukulan lemah itu, jangan berharap kau dapat melakukannya lagi..." teriak Gamabunta yang terkejut melihat mata Naruto saat menyerangnya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kembali mengarah pada Naruto dan membawa ke hadapannya. "dimana kau mendapatkannya...?" tanya Gamabunta, namun, saat melihatnya lagi dari jarak dekat, mata Naruto tidak lagi berubah menjadi Sharingan.

"tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakannya padamu..." jawab Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"kalau begitu pergi lah dan menjauh lah..." teriak Gamabunta dan melemparkannya ke udara.

Naruto yang terlilit oleh lidah Gamabunta dan di lemparkan ke udara, mulai terjatuh dari atas dengan tekanan angin yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi sulit untuk di gerakkan, lalu jatuh ke punggung Gamabunta. "kau benar-benar keras kepala, bahkan kau tidak mengatakannya..." teriak Gamabunta lalu melompat ke dalam sungai. Lalu muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Naruto terlihat kelelahan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "si-sialan, aku harus segera mengakhirinya, setelah menggunakan, sharingan secara bersamaan, aku juga menggunakan **Kaze No Sasaeru dan Ashiato Kuki** bahkah aku mengkombinasikannya dengan **Hiraishin** , dengan jutsu yang belum sempurna ini hanya akan membebani ku, selain beresiko, jutsu ini mengambil banyak chakra, aku tidak boleh menggunakannya secara sembarangan, jika tidak segera aku akhiri, aku bisa kalah karena kehabisan chakra..." pikir Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Setelah berada di permukaan, Gamabunta kembali menyelam ke dalam air hingga sampai ke dasar. "sialan bocah ini, ia benar-benar sangat keras kepala..." gumam Gamabunta di dalam dasar sungai dan melompat kembali ke permukaan, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam dasar sungai.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Jiraya masih meneropong melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Gamabunta. "Naruto terlihat berada dalam kesulitan, dia pasti kehilangan banyak chakranya, di saat latihan pemanasan dan pemanggilan Gamabunta, serta jutsu yang dia pakai pastilah menggunakan banyak chakra..." gumam Jiraya yang melihat Naruto berada di punggung Gamabunta sambil memegang kimono milik Gamabunta sebagai pegangannya dengan sangat kuat karena Gamabunta berenang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa terus berkeliling tanpa henti.

"lihat, lihat, bukankah itu indah...?pelangi itu, indah sekali..." ucap para wanita yang berenang tidak jauh dari tempat Jiraya melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Gamabunta.

"yeah, yeah, tentu indah, bukan..." ucap Jiraya tersenyum mesum melihat para wanita yang menggunakan bikini itu melihat pelangi.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dengan Gamabunta, hingga hari menjelang sore, Naruto terus berpegangan erat di Kimono Gamabunta. "sialan, aku tidak menyangka, kalau aku akan kelelahan seperti ini, aku harus bertindak sebelum aku benar-benar kehabisan chakra..." ucap Naruto yang masih berpegangan dengan erat.

"dasar bocah sialan, untuk apa semua itu...?kau datang dengan semua ini secara sepihak..." ucap Gamabunta lalu melompat dan mendarat ke daratan dengan sangat keras.

"heh, kau pikir aku akan jatuh, akan ku tunjukkan kalau aku adalah tuanmu..." ucap Naruto dengan sangat keras yang terhuyung di bawa angin deras namun masih tetap memegang kimono milik Gamabunta dengan sangat erat.

"aku bisa saja mengabaikan apa yang bocah nakal seperti dia bilang, tetapi terus menggelantungi benar-benar mengangguku, aku akan mengakhiri ini untuk selamanya..." pikir Gamabunta lalu mulai mempersiapkan serangan utamanya.

"hey, bocah, siapa namamu...?" tanya Gamabunta.

Gerakan Gambunta yang terhenti, menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk menyerang balik. "ingat lah baik-baik nama ku, Uzumaki Naruto..." jawab Naruto dengan keras sambil tersenyum puas, lalu melompat ke hadapan Gamabunta.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kupikir kau menggungakan Marga Namikaze, baik lah berhentilah bergelantungan kepadaku lagi jika kau mau mati..." ucap Gamabunta, yang melihat Naruto telah berada di hadapannya, langsung melompat begitu saja dan Naruto yang berada di kepala Gamabunta terkena tekanan angin deras dan terhimpit oleh tekanan angin tersebut.

"sialan..." teriak Naruto yang terhimpit oleh tekanan angin deras dengan air matanya ikut keluar.

Jiraya yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Gamabunta, hanya duduk sambil memegang gulugan besar. "Naruto itu, dia sudah melewati batasnya, aku tidak akan terkejut jika dia terjatuh sebentar lagi, tapi kali ini aku sungguh terkejut dengan kemampuannya yang mampu membuat Gamabunta melakukannya sangat serius, jika aku, kemungkinan sudah menyerah duluan, dan sekarang Gamabunta, Ini adalah masalah dedi kasihmu juga..." ucap Jiraya yang terkaget melihat Gamabunta akan jatuh mengarah padanya.

Gamabunta terjatuh ke arah tempat pemandian para wanita. "oh tidak, ini adalah tempat hiburan para gadis muda itu..." teriak Jiraya yang begitu kesal.

Naruto terlihat terhuyung-huyung sambil berputar-putar karena ulah Gamabunta. "aku tidak akan jatuh..." ucap Naruto yang mula tersadar.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Ucap Naruto setelah membentuk handseal, lalu muncul banyak bayangan Naruto. Semua bayangan Naruto langsung melompat dan mengangkat lengan kanannya ke atas.

 **Cho Odama Rasengan**

Ucap Naruto dan bayangannya, lalu terlihatlah Rasengan besar yang ukurannya jauh berbeda dari Rasengan biasa. Dan menyerang Gamabunta secara serentak.

Baik Jiraya maupun Gamabunta sangat terkejut melihat Rasengan milik Naruto yang ukurannya jauh berbeda dari yang biasanya. "ba-bagaimana mungkin Naruto dapat melakukannya...?" pikir Jiraya dalam keterkejutannya.

"bocah ini, bukanlah bocah biasa..." ucap Gamabunta dalam keterkejutannya yang tidak mampu mengelak dari serangan Naruto yang begitu banyak.

"heh, aku tidak akan terjatuh dari punggungmu, ini adalah kemenanganku..." teriak Naruto dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya, namun sesuatu terjadi pada tubuh Naruto.

Aura hitam mulai keluar dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, sedikit demi sedikit, bahkan **Cho Odama Rasengan** pun ikut berubah yang awalnya berwarna biru langit kini, berubah menjadi hitam legam. "ini..." pikir kaget Naruto yang mengetahui dirinya diselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat.

"aku tidak mengizinkanmu keluar, dasar brengsek, jangan pernah kau keluarrrrr..." teriak Naruto yang menahan lengannya telah mengarah pada Gamabunta, begitu juga dengan bayangan Naruto yang lainnya.

Jiraya dan Gamabunta sangat terkejut melihat aura hitam pekat milik Naruto keluar dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Jiraya langsung pergi menuju ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. "aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengamuk..." pikir Jiraya dalam kecemasannya.

Perlahan-lahan, taring Naruto mulai mencuat, rambut kuning jabriknya kini berubah menjadi berwarna hitam legam, serta kukunya mencuat runcing dan berwarna hitam legam. "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar, pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan mu..." teriak Naruto yang terus menahan lengannya.

Saat Jiraya akan sampai ke arah Naruto dengan segel yang sudah ia persiapkan, tiba-tiba aura hitam yang seperti ekor itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengibaskannya pada Jiraya.

 **BUUUUAARRRRR**

Jiraya terpental jauh dengan luka sabetan yang begitu dalam mengarah di dadanya. Darah mengalir keluar sangat deras dari lukanya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mulai bertindak.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melemparkan kantong yang berisi pil, Jiraya yang mengetahuinya langusng menangkap dan segera menelannya. Namun, belum ingin menelannya, ekor itu mulai menyerang lagi dengan serangan lurus tepat mengarah ke jantung Jiraya.

Sebelum itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja, ekor itu berhenti tepat mengarah di dada yang merupakan tempat jantung itu berada yang tersisa satu centimeter. Jiraya yang merasakan akan kematiannya sanga dekat, sangat sulit sekali baginya untuk bernafas, bukan saja dari luka yang dia dapat, tapi rasa takut itu mengguncang mentalnya untuk sesaat.

Ekor itu yang telah berhenti, tiba-tiba langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra penyembuhan, meskipun sedikit, tapi dapat menghnetikan pendarahan dan menutup luka ringan. Keadaan Jiraya mulai membaik, dan ekor itu kembali ke arah Naruto, yang kini terlihat nafasnya tersengal-sengal, lalu aura hitam pekatnya perlahan memudar.

"kini giliranku..."ucap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis mulai melancarkan serangannya dengan tinjunya, karena seluruh bayangannya telah menghilang termasuk **Cho Odama Rasengan** miliknya ikut menghilang karena chakranya sudah tidak cukup untuk melakukannya.

Saat Naruto ingin menghantamkan tinjunya, Naruto langsung pingsan tidak sadarkan diri dan jatuh ke bawah. Gamabunta yang dalam keterkejutan, sekaligus merinding ketakutan karena kekuatan Naruto.

Jiraya yang keadaannya sudah membaik, melihat Naruto akan jatuh dengan ketinggian itu. "oh tidak, jika dia jatuh seperti itu ia akan mati..." ucap Jiraya yang begitu sangat cemas.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum saat ia akan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas. Gamabunta yang tersadar dari rasa keterkejutan dan ketakutannya, langsung menjulurkan lidahnya lalu membelit tubuh Naruto. "terlalu buruk buatmu, kau hampir melakukannya, sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut Tuanku..." ucap Gamabunta lalu menaikkannya di punggungnya.

Jiraya yang sudah membaik, mulai bangkit dan berdiri sambil membawa gulungannya di pundaknya. "berpikir bahwa dia bisa bertahan seperti itu terhadap lawan yang tangguh seperti Gamabunta, bahkan kekuatannya sangatlah mengerikan..." gumam Jiraya dengan raut wajah serius, lalu tersenyum tipis dan melemparkan gulungan besar itu ke arah Gamabunta.

"hal itu, sudah kuduga, jika bukan Minato, ini pasti perbuatan Jiraya, ikut campur di dalamnya, aku menyadari akan sepenuhnya akan kenyataan bahwa orang ini memanggilku dengan sendirinya, maksudku, ini pertama kalinya sejak Yondaime Hokage, bahwa seseorang yang naik di atas kepalaku, seperti yang di harapkan, ia harus benar-benar terkuras, aku tidak keberatan membagi sebagian kekuatan kepadanya, tapi membawanya ke tempat itu akan menjadi yang terbaik..." ucap Gamabunta yang mengerti setelah melihat gulungan besar itu terbuka.

Di rumah sakit Konoha terguncang hebat, membuat para perawat dan pasien terkejut serta takut sekaligus cemas dan khawatir. Mereka semua melihatnya dari jendela, kepulan asap tebal menghalangi pandangan mereka, setelah kepulan asap tebal itu menghilang, terlihatlah senyuman penuh ketulusan untuk pertama kalinya setelah Shisui dan Iruka terlihat di raut wajah Naruto yang terbaring di tanah yang tidak jauh dari bekas telapak kaki seekor katak raksasa.

"tidak kurasa, dia memang sudah menjadi Tuanku, yang seharusnya aku memberikan seluruh kekuatanku..." ucap Gamabunta lalu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Esok hari yang cerah, di sebuah apartemen penginapan terlihat dua orang merasa terganggu akan kedatangan pemimpin team mereka. "ada apa berisik sekali pada saat-saat seperti ini...?" tanya Kankuro dengan ekspresi biasa.

"dasar baka, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak membiarkan matamu lengah darinya, bukan...?" bentak pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Baki.

Kankuro dan Temari menjadi terkejut dengan perkataan pemimpin mereka, lalu bergegas mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. "mungkinkah Gaara...?" pikir Temari dalam kepanikannya saat melihat ruangan milik Gaara telah kosong.

"kemana dia pergi...?" gumam Kankuro dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus kesal.

Baki yang merupakan pemimpin team mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "aku berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tapi..." gumam Baki dengan tatapan kecemasannya dan kekesalannya sambil melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

 **_Mindscipe_**

"hahahaha...hahahah..." tawa misterius terus bergema di dalam lorong yang gelap, hanya di terangi cahaya kecil dari sebatang lilin di setiap lorong yang terlewati.

Langkah demi langkah, kakinya terus berjalan di dalam lorong yang panjang hingga sampai di tempat yang sangat luas dengan genangan air sebatas lutut. Di hadapannya terlihat penjara dengan jeruji besi yang dingin dan gelap.

Saat berada di hadapannya suara tersebut semakin keras dengan hawa yang begitu dingin dan mengerikan. "kau menginginkan kekuatan, akan kuberikan sebanyak yang kau mau..." ucap suara itu dengan tekanan yang luar biasa menyekat.

"siapa kau...?dan aku berada dimana...?" tanya Naruto merasa kebingungan akan keberadaannya.

"kenapa kau bertanya, bukankah kau sendiri yang menciptakan tempat ini..." jawab suara misterius itu.

"menciptakan tempat ini...?apa maksudmu...?" tanya Naruto yang semakin kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba, dari balik ruangan penjara jeruji besi itu muncul aura hitam pekat berbentuk wajah yang mengerikan. Melihat kemunculan wajah tersebut membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk karena begitu terkejut dengan mata membulat begitu kaget.

"kenapa kau terkejut, apa kau takut melihat ku...?melihat dirimu sendiri..." ucap suara dari wajah yang mengerikan itu.

Naruto yang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dari rasa keterkejutannya, lalu bangkit berdiri. "aku tidak tahu maksud dari perkataanmu...?dan dimana aku...?aku tidak dapat mengerti akan semua itu, tapi yang aku tahu kau adalaha bagian dari kekuatanku, yang selalu ikut campur dalam urusanku..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin dan serius.

"hahahahahha, kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, kau membenci pria mesum itu yang telah membuatmu menderita selama 7 tahun karena perkataan bodohnya, yang kini ingin menjadikan mu sebagai muridnya untuk penebusan dosanya, kau pun membenci seorang bocah yang seumuran dengan mu, yang telah menyakiti rekan-rekanmu, tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia asal saja menyerang ketenangan dan kedamaian mu, dengan jalan meremehkan mu saat kau berada di dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, kau seharusnya senang, karena aku menunjukkan artinya rasa sakit dan takut pada orang-orang bodoh yang telah menyakiti kita, benarkan Naruto..." ucap suara misterius itu dengan tawa menggema.

"aku tidak tertarik dengan masa laluku, aku punya jalanku sendiri, bagiku, masa lalu hanya akan menjadi penghambatku, dan berhentilah beromong kosong, kau adalah bagian dari kekuatanku, seharusnya kau tunduk di hadapanku dan membiarkanku tetap menggunakanmu..." ucap Naruto yang memutar balikan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"hahahahhhahahah...hahhaha...seperti biasa kau sangat egois, tapi akan ku beri tahu kau sesuatu, aku akan tetap memberikan kekuatanku padamu sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi, kau tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kau tetap bertahan dengan tubuhmu, karena, setelah kau lemah, aku lah yang akan mengendalikannya hingga itu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya, hahahahah...hahahhaa..." ucap suara misterius itu yang begitu bergema dengan sangat keras dan semakin mereda. Melihat aura berbentuk wajah mengerikan itu terus tertawa dan mulai menghilang di dalam gelapnya penjara jeruji besi yang dingin dan gelap menyekat.

Suara tetesan air dari dalam ruangan yang tergenang sebatas lutut dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya lilin di setiap ruangan itu. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dalam perasaan cemas dan gelisah. Hingga cahaya lilin itu padam akibat di terpa oleh angin dingin dari dalam penjara jeruji.

 **_Mindscipe Off_**

"wow, dia tertidur lelap, aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah mati...?" ucap seorang bocah dengan tampang bosannya dan rambut yang di ikat ke belakang seperti nanas, tidak lain adalah Shikamaru yang menjenguk Naruto sambil bermain Shogi.

 **^Toko Bunga^**

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pink menatap bunga dengan tatapan sayunya. "apa itu untuk Sasuke-kun, dia belum kembali bukan...?" ucap suara yang mengagetkan gadis berambut pink itu.

Karena begitu kaget, ia menoleh ke arah suara itu. "hmmm..." senyum dari penjaga toko bunga itu.

"Ino..." ucap gadis berambut pink pada penjaga toko bunga itu.

"aku jauh lebih tahu darimu mengenai informasi Sasuke-kun, sudah kubilang, kesempatanmu untuk orang itu, emmm, Sakura..." ucap Ino pada gadis berambut pink.

"tidak, ini untuk Lee..." ucap Sakura dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"huh..." kaget Ino mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"yang sejak sebelumnya harusnya layu saat ini juga..." ucap Sakura dengan perasaan sedihnya.

"aku mengerti..." ucap Ino yang mengerti maksud Sakura dan ikut merasa sedih saat mengingat keadaan Lee.

"arigatou..." ucap Sakura saat mengerima bunga yang sudah di bungkus.

"aku harap Lee lekas sembuh..." ucap Ino.

"ya..." ucap Sakura tersenyum mengangguk.

"oh ya, sebentar lagi aku juga mau ke sana, sekalian aku ingin menjenguk Naruto..." ucap Ino tersenyum tipis.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

"ya ampun, semuanya tersumbat, membosankan sekali..." ucap Shikamaru.

"yo, kau akhirnya bangun..." ucap Shikamaru menyapa saat melihat Naruto telah membuka kedua matanya.

"dasar, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan..." ucap Sai yang ikut menyapa saat melihat Naruto tersadar.

"dimana aku...?" tanya Naruto yang langsung bangkit dengan posisi duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"mereka mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau telah tidur nyenyak selama 3 hari 3 malam..." ucap Shikamaru.

"heh, jika kau berlatih tanpa mengetahui kondisi keadaanmu, itu lah yang kau dapat, seharusnya kau lebih menjaga dirimu dari kondisi yang lebih buruk..." ucap Sai dengna wajah cemberut, namun merasa lega karena Naruto telah sehat kembali.

"3 hari..." ucap Naruto pelan. "3 hari 3 malam..." ucap Naruto dengan suara keras karena begitu kaget.

"a-apa...?" kaget Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sai sudah terkapar karena serangan jantung akibat begitu kaget.

"Shikamaru, kapan pertandingan final dimulai...?" tanya Naruto yang begitu cemas.

"6 hari lagi..." jawab Shikamaru.

"apa...?kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku lebih dulu..." teriak Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Shikamaru.

"aku tidak bisa hanya tidur-tiduran saja di tempat seperti ini dan bagaimana dengan pertapa mesum sialan itu...?apa kau menyembunyikannya agar kau ikut latihan juga, atau kau ingin latihan sendiri, dasar baka, baka, baka..." teriak Naruto lalu berbalik menarik baju Sai sambil memukul kedua pipinya bolak-balik, yang sudah terkapar karena serangan jantung.

"ka-kau bicara apa, mendadak seperti ini...?" ucap Sai yang terbata-bata, lalu pingsan lagi.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi padamu...?tapi bersikaplah tenang, Naruto..." ucap Shikamaru.

"huh, baju, bajuku hilang, dimana mereka...?dimana mereka...?" ucap Naruto yang begitu panik sambil mencari bajunya kemana-mana.

"ahhhaa, terlelap saja seperti orang yang sedang koma...?kemudian berlarian di luar kendali, tenanglah kau dasar duren..." ucap Shikamaru yang sudah kesal.

"kau tahu kenapa...?ini tidak akan ada bedanya, kalau kau terlalu sibuk dalam 6 hari sebelumnya, istirahatlah merupakan latihan juga..." ucap Sai yang sudah tersadar kembali.

"berisik, dasar Nanas, dan kau juga Zombi..." teriak Naruto.

"apa katamu, dasar Duren...?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"hey, Naruto, apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Shikamaru yang kebingungan saat melihat Naruto berhenti bertingkah.

"a-aku lapar sekali..." ucap Naruto pelan sambil memegang perutnya yang terus berbunyi.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat Sai dan Shikamaru jadi swetdrop. "jangan menakutiku seperti itu..." ucap Shikamaru setelah lepas dari swetdropnya.

"ahhhaaa, dasar baka, ini, aku dan Karin barusan membawanya..." ucap Sai menyerahkan beberapa makanan ringan.

Shikamaru pun juga menyerahkan keranjang berisi buah-buahan. "aku membeli keranjang buah sebagai hadiah kesembuhan untuk Chouji, tapi dokternya mengatakan dia tidak boleh memakannya, jadi ayo makan bersama-sama..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Karin, dimana Karin...?dan apa Chouji sakit...?" tanya Naruto.

"Karin barusan keluar sebentar, katanya ada urusan mendadak..." jawab Sai.

"tidak, jangan bodoh, dia menderita sakit karena terlalu banyak makan barbeque..." jawab Shikamaru. Hingga membaut Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"itu sama seperti dia..." ucap Sai yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ya, dan tidak satupun dari kalian yang memiliki pengunjung perempuan, meskipun ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal seperti ini, jadi ini..." ucap Shikamaru lalu melemparkan buah apel pada Naruto.

"Shikamaru no baka, memangnya siapa yang perduli dengan itu..." ucap Sai kesal karena perkataan Shikamaru lalu menyerahkan semua makanan ringan pada Naruto.

"ahhhaaa, kalian terlalu meributkan hal seperti itu, yaaaa, aku baru kali ini melihat kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Naruto..." ucap Shikamaru.

"heh, apa yang barusan kau katakan...?" tanya Naruto saat memakan makanan ringan milik Sai sambil memakan apel yang di berikan oleh Shikamaru.

Melihat tingkah itu, membuat Shikamaru bertambah swetdrop. "ahhh..." kaget Sai yang mengejutkan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang lagi makan.

"k-kenapa lagi...?" tanya Shikamaru mulai panik.

"hehhehehhe...karena Chouji tidak bisa makan sedikitpun, ayo kita makan di depannya..." ucap Sai tersenyum dengan tingkah menjengkelkan.

"dasar baka..." ucap Naruto menjitak kepala Sai karena kesal telah membuatnya terkejut.

"menyebalkan sekali orang ini..." ucap Shikamaru yang juga setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

Di lain waktu, terlihat Sakura sedang berjalan di rumah sakit. "tidak ada orang di sini..." ucapnya saat melihat semuanya tampak sepi.

"istirahat makan siang...?" gumam Sakura saat melihat perawat yang menjaga di tempat yang biasanya mendata para pasien sedang tidak ada, lalu menulis daftar nama di kertas yang sudah di sediakan.

Terlihat bayangan yang mencurigakan sedang menghampiri Sakura. "okey..." ucap Sakura setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya. Lalu berbalik badan seolah merasakan ada nya keberadaan seseorang.

Jam dinding terus berdetak, saat ia melihat ternyata tidak ada, Sakura hanya merasa kebingungan seolah itu hanya halusinasi, jadi ia segera mengambil bunga di meja dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun bayangan tersebut kemudian muncul kembali tanpa di ketahui oleh Sakura.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura segera menaruh bunga di pas bunga. Setelah berkunjung, Sakura keluar dari ruang kamar rawat Lee. "ya, semoga saja, Lee dapat lekas sembuh..." gumam Sakura yang merasa sedih sambil terus berjalan. "yaaa, kuharap Naruto juga membaik..." gumam Sakura lagi lalu terus berjalan menuju ke tempat lain.

Bayangan yang terus menunggu dengan sabar kini kembali muncul. Bayangan tersebut sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kamar rawat Lee dan membuka pintu tersebut.

 **^Ruang Kamar Rawat Chouji^**

"aku masih lapar..." ucap Chouji yang duduk terbaring di kasurnya dengan santai, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang.

Chouji melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan sendirinya dan melihat sebuah tangan membawa buah-buahan. "apa kau menakut-nakutiku Shikamaru...?" tanya Chouji yang awalnya merasa senang berbuah menjadi gelisah dan cemas.

 **^Ruang Kamar Rawat Lee^**

Kembali ke ruang kamar Lee, yang kini kasurnya telah di penuhi oleh pasir dan menyelimuti sebagian tubuh Lee. Terlihat seseorang yang memasuki ruang kamar Lee tidak lain adalah Gaara sedang berkonsentrasi melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lee. "tubuhku, tidak bisa bergerak..." gumam Gaara yang tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"dasar sialan..."teriak Sai yang langsung memukul Gaara dengan keras. Shikamaru pun juga merasakan dampak pukulan tersebut.

"kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?" bentak Sai dengan rasa kekesalannya.

"hey, Sai, selama menggunakan Jutsu Kagemane No Jutsu, itu mengenai aku juga, okey..." ucap Shikamaru memperingati Sai agar tidak bertindak ceroboh lagi.

"gomenasai, Shikamaru..." ucap Sai.

Sedikit demi sedikit pasir berjatuhan dari wajah bagian pipi kiri yang telah di pukuli Sai. Terlihat di pipi kiri tersebut ada retakan kecil. "apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan...?" tanya Sai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Pasir yang berserakan di kasur Lee yang juga mengenai tubuhnya. Membuat Shikamaru, dan Sai merasa kesal, sedangkan Naruto hanya melihat diam dengan tenang saja, sambil memakan buah apel yang dia bawa dari kamarnya.

"apa yang kau coba lakukan kepada si Alis Tebal ini...?" tanya Sai dengan suara keras dengan rasa kemarahannya.

"aku sedang mencoba untuk membunuhnya..." jawab Gaara dengan tatapan tajam.

"apa...?" kaget Sai dan Shikamaru.

"bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang...?terutama ketika dia tidak mampu bergerak dengan Kagemane No Jutsu milikku..." pikir Shikamaru dalam kepanikannya, namun tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya.

"kenapa kau harus melakukan seperti itu...?kau sudah mengalahkannya di pertandingan, bukan...?apa kau memiliki dendam pribadi terhadapnya atau sesuatu..." tanya Shikamaru.

"aku tidak punya sesuatu seperti itu, aku hanya ingin membunuhnya, itu saja..." jawab Gaara dengan tenang dan santai, namun tatapannya penuh dengan rasa dingin.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan sesuatu dengan begitu egois, brengsek..." teriak Sai yang begitu kesal.

"kau, kau mendapatkan didikan yang buruk, bukan...?semua yang kau pedulikan adalah dirimu sendiri..." ucap Shikamaru.

"atau ada sesuatu yang mengerikan mengenainya, ini membuatku merinding, jika dia mencoba sesuatu, itu akan menyusahkan aku, Sai, dan Naruto, apa yang akan kita lakukan...?yang membuatkau bertambah kesal, kenapa pula Naruto harus bertingkah seperti itu saat ini..." pikir Shikamaru dalam kepanikannya, sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang santai memakan apelnya.

"kalau kau berada di jalanku, aku akan membunuh kalian bertiga juga..." ucap Gaara dengan nada mengancam.

"apa...?majulah duluan, kalau kau bisa..." ucap Sai dengan keras sambil menunjukkan sikap menantangnya.

"kau pikir bisa melakukan itu, jika kau tidak berhati-hati kau lah yang akan menerimanya, dasar baka..." ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya sambil memakan buah apelnya.

"hey, Naruto, Sai, tahan dulu..." ucap Shikamaru dalam kepanikannya.

"haruskah aku coba untuk menakutinya dengan gerakanku...?" pikir Shikamaru dengan ide berliannya.

"aku tahu kau kuat sejak melihatmu di pertandingan itu dengannya, tapi, kami mampu menghadapimu, kami tidak menunjukkan padamu kemampuan terbaik kami pada persiapan sebelumnya dan ini merupakan tiga lawan satu orang, kau orang yang berada pada posisi yang kurang menguntungkan, kalau kau pintar, kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan padamu dan menyerah..." ucap Shikamaru.

"aku akan katakan lagi, jika kalian menghalangi jalanku, aku akan membunuh kalian juga..." ucap Gaara mengancam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"dimana kelemahannya sih...?" pikir Shikamaru dalam kecemasannya.

"tidak ada cara lain, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu..." teriak Sai sambil menunjuk.

"aku sudah bilang padamu untuk mundur, bukan...? orang ini memiliki kekuatan dari seekor monster, kau tahu itu, bukan...?" ucap Shikamaru dalam kecemasannya memberitahu Sai yang bertingkah ceroboh.

"tenanglah Shikamaru, tidak ada gunanya, berkata selain dengan tindakan..."ucap Naruto yang maju beberapa langkah di depan Shikamaru.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto...?kita tidak mungkin bisa..." ucap Shikamaru dalam kepanikannya.

"aku memiliki monster yang sesungguhnya jauh di dalam tubuhku, aku tidak akan kalah dari orang ini..." ucap Naruto dengan datarnya setelah menyudahi memakan buah apel nya.

"apa gunanya membuat dia kesal, dasar baka..." ucap Shikamaru yang menghela nafas beratnya.

Gaara yang mendengar perkataan tersebut hanya diam dengan tatapan tajam nan dingain namun tetap tenang. Sedangkan Sai menatapnya dengan perasaan kesal. Dan Shikamaru masih dalam kepanikannya namun tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya.

"seekor monster, huh...aku pun begitu..." ucap Gaara yang membuat Sai dan Shikamaru terkaget sesaat.

"seperti yang kau katakan, aku mendapatkan pendidikan yang buruk, ketika aku hadir kedunia ini, aku mengambil kehidupan dari seorang wanita yang bisa di sebut Okaa-san ku, sehingga aku bisa menjadi Shinobi yang paling kuat, Otou-san ku memberikan Ninjutsunya kepadaku sehingga aku jadi terpengaruh oleh Roh Pasir, aku di lahir kan sebagai monster..." ucap Gaara yang menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya yang membuat Shikamaru dan Sai terkejut mendengarnya.

"itu di sebut Shukaku, Roh yang hidup dari seorang Biksu Tua dari Desa Sunagakure yang di segel ke dalam Kuali Teh..." ucap Gaara.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya, hanya dapat menelan ludah dalam rasa syoknya. "itu pasti tipe orang yang memiliki Jutsu Cacodemon yang di lakukan terhadap bayi sebelum di lahirkan untuk melakukan tindakan sejauh itu pasti benar-benar mengerikan..." ucap Shikamaru.

"apa yang di lakukan orang tuamu, sebagai bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang..." ucap Shikamaru.

"cinta...?jangan mengukurku dengan standar kalian..." ucap Gaara dengan nada keras karena tidak suka dengan perkataan Shikamaru.

"keluarga, huh, biar ku beritahu kepada kalian, ikatan macam apa yang aku miliki terhadap keluargaku, mereka merupakan ikatan kebencian, ikatan untuk tujuan membunuh, keluaragaku hanya lah bongkahan daging, terpelihara bersama kehidupan Okaa-sanku, aku di ciptakan sebagai maha karya tertinggi di desa, anak dari Kazekage, aku di ajarkan oleh Otou-sanku rahasia paling dalam dari Shinobi, manja lebih di lindungi, dan meninggalakn ku sendiri, dan aku berpikir bahwa cinta itu, sampai perisitwa itu terjadi..." ucap Gaara dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Shikamaru dan Sai menelan ludanya karena begitu terkejut dengan penuturan Gaara.

"peristiwa itu...?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"apa yang kau katakan...?" tanya Sai dalam syoknya.

"apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Sai lagi yang begitu penasanran.

Lama Gaara menjawabnya, sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "enam tahun sejak saat itu, saat aku berusia enam tahun, Otou-san kandungku telah mencoba untuk membunuhku untuk kesekian kalinya..." ucap Gaara yang membuat Shikamaru dan Sai terkejut mendengarnya.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengambil ketenangannya. "tapi ku pikir kau baru saja mengatakan kalau Otou-sanmu memanjakanmu, apa yang terjadi di sini...?" ucap Shikamaru yang merasa ada nya keganjalan dalam benaknya.

"mereka yang telah kuat cenderung menjadi takut, karena terlahir melalui Jutsu itu, pikiranku menjadi tidak stabil, aku rasa orang-orang itu bodoh, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki masalah emosional, bagi Otou-san ku, yang merupakan Kazekage, pada saat yang sama aku adalah senjata terbesar untuk desa, aku juga merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kehadiranku sangat menakutkan, sepertinya, aku di cap sebagai sosok yang berbahaya, begitu aku berusia enam tahun dan aku di perlakukan santun hanya karena aku di takuti, bagi mereka, sekarang aku hanya seorang peninggalan dari masa lalu yang mereka acuhkan, jadi apa yang kau peroleh dalam hidup ini, kenapa aku terus hidup...?saat aku bertanya pada diriku bahwa aku tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, tapi, selama kau masih hidup, kau perlu sebuah alasan, kalau kau tidak punya satu alasan, itu sama saja seperti kematian..." ucap Gaara.

"apa yang di katakan orang ini...?" gumam Shikamaru yang bingung sekaligus merinding.

"aku...bisa mengerti itu, dia sama seperti ku dan Naruto..." pikir Sai dalam syoknya.

"jadi ini lah jawaban yang ku temukan, aku hidup untuk membunuh manusia kecuali diriku sendiri setelah hidup dalam ketakutan akan ketidaktahuan kapan aku harus terbunuh, akhirnya aku menjadi tenang, dengan menghabisi pembunuh, aku akhirnya memahami alasan kenapa aku hidup, aku hidup berjuang hanya untuk diriku sendiri dan mencintai diriku sendiri dan jika aku melihat keberadaan semua orang di dunia ini hanya membuatku sadar bahwa tidak ada dunia yang lebih indah dan selama ada banyak orang untuk di bunuh yang bisa membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan hidup ini, aku tidak akan pernah hilang..." ucap Gaara yang membaut Shikamarudan Sai bertambah syok mendengarnya.

"a-apa yang di bicarakan orang aneh ini...?dia benar-benar gila..." pikir Shikamaru dalam perasaan yang begitu merinding ketakutan.

"aku juga sendiri dan menderita karena aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hidup, tapi Iruka sensei memberitahu kepadaku untuk siapa aku ada dan itu lah pertama kalinya aku menyadari kenapa aku hidup saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto, saat aku kehilangan Nii-san, tapi orang ini, orang ini tumbuh sendirian dan dia Cuma merasa hidup manakala dia membunuh orang lain, b-bagaimana bisa ada seseorang seperti ini...?dunia tempat kita hidup terlalu berbeda, tidak mungkin, kalau aku bisa mengalahkan orang seperti ini..." pikir Sai yang begitu syok dan ketakutan, Sai mundur kebelakang dengan perasan takutnya.

"a-ada apa, Sai...?" tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Sai mundur kebelakang, namun tidak dapat di dengar oleh Sai.

Saat tersadar, pasir telah siap untuk menyerang mereka. "jadi kau sudah selesai mengatakannya, kau membuatku mengantuk dengan cerita menyedihkanmu, dasar lemah pecundang..." ucap Naruto, yang berjalan terus melangkah kedepan.

"apa..?Jutsu Kagemane ku seharusnya menghentikan gerakannya, tapi..." pikir Shikamaru.

Sai yang dalam keadaan memburuk, begitu syok. "Sai, hoi, Sai, hoi, sadarlah, membosankan sekali orang ini..." ucap Shikamaru yang sedang panik, namun tidak dapat di dengar oleh Sai.

"oi, Sai, jika kau ketakutan larilah, dan jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Sai tersadar.

"sekarang biarkan aku merasakan itu..." gumam Gaara dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh.

"N-Naruto..." teriak Sai saat melihat Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Gaara.

"Naruto..." teriak Shikamaru setelah menyadarkan Sai, dan mendengar teriakan Sai serta menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Serangan pasir itu telah siap mengarah pada Sai dan Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, baik Shikamaru, dan Sai, begitu juga Gaara yang menyerang mereka. Naruto telah berada tepat di hadapan Gaara dan siap untuk menghentakkannya ke lantai dengan telapak tangannya. Gaara yang begitu terkejut, tidak dapat mengelak serangan itu, bahkan pasirnya yang memutar kembali untuk melindungi Gaara, tetap terlambat.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update….**

 **terima kasih atas reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	37. Chapter 37

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 37:**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.**

Serangan pasir itu telah siap mengarah pada Sai dan Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Tanpa sadar, baik Shikamaru, dan Sai, begitu juga Gaara yang menyerang mereka. Naruto telah berada tepat di hadapan Gaara dan siap untuk menghentakkannya ke lantai dengan telapak tangannya. Gaara yang begitu terkejut, tidak dapat mengelak serangan itu, bahkan pasirnya yang memutar kembali untuk melindungi Gaara, namun tetap terlambat.

"6 hari lagi adalah babak terakhir, tidak perlu mnyerang seperti ini atau kalian Cuma ingin tetap di sini mulai hari ini...?" ucap Guy yang tiba-tiba datang melewati pintu yang terbuka.

Serangan dari Naruto terhenti hanya terisisa satu senti meter lagi. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera melompat menjauh dari Gaara.

'jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...aku tidak berdarah...tapi aku terluka di sini...siapa aku...?' ingatan masa lalu Gaara terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

Perlahan lahan, pasir yang berserakan, baik di kasur Lee, dan di tubuh Lee kembali ke dalam guci milik Gaara. Gaara terus menjerit kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Gaara beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. "aku akan membunuh kalian semua, tanpa kegagalan, tunggu saja..." ucap Gaara, lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

 **^Ruang Kamar Rawat Chouji^**

"Chouji, apa kau sudah baikkan...?" tanya Ino yang memasuki kamar Chouji sambil membawa buah-buahan.

"oh, Ino..." ucap Chouji yang merasa sangat lega, dengan muka memerah.

"baiklah, ketua yang montok telah tiba..." pikir Chouji dengan tersenyum senang sambil menunjukkan giginya yang bersinar cemerlang.

 **^Ruang Kamar Rawat Naruto^**

Sakura yang berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto, ingin membukanya, namun datangnya Karin dari belakang membuatnya terkejut.

"apa yang kau lakuakan, Sakura...?" tanya Karin dengan wajah cemberut.

"aku ingin menjenguk Naruto..." jawab Sakura.

"heh, benarkah itu.." ucap Karin.

"hmmmpp, mari kita masuk..." ucap Sakura tersenyum lalu mengajak Karin untuk masuk bersama.

"dasar sialan, Sanaro..." ucap iner Sakura yang merasa terganggu.

"huh..." kaget Sakura dan Karin saat melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada di dalam kamar.

"aku dengar Naruto berada di sini juga, jadi aku datang untuk melihat, tapi berantakan sekali, yaaa, aku rasa ini berarti dia baik-baik saja..." ucap Sakura saat masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat kamar dalam keadaan berantakan.

"ahhhaaa, ini pasti ulah Sai..." gumam Karin mengeluh.

 **^Ruang Kamar Rawat Lee^**

Di ruang kamara rawat Lee, semua tampak kembali seperti semula, tenang dan damai, sebelum keheningan memecahkan kedamaian tersebut hanya dengan ungkapan kata-kata kebenaran.

"kenapa Sensei mengajarkan padanya cara untuk membunuh dirinya...?" ucap Naruto saat melihat Lee yang terbaring di kasur dengan kondisi yang cukup membaik, namun sebenarnya tidak.

"oi, Naruto, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu...?" ucap Shikamaru.

"aku sudah melihat data tentang kondisinya, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang shinobi lagi..." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Guy sangat terkejut, bahkan Sai dan Shikamaru pun juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya. "jangan konyol begitu, kau pasti bercanda, benarkan Naruto...?" ucap Guy yang masih tersenyum, namun hatinya terasa sakit.

"ada banyak pecahan tulang di daerah sekitar saraf yang sangat penting, selain itu, tulang itu sangat melekat, secara fisik tidak akan mampu melaksanakan misi sebagai seorang shinobi..." ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"i-itu tidak mungkin..." gumam Sai dalam kagetnya.

"meskipun aku bisa mengoperasinya, resikonya tetaplah besar..." ucap Naruto.

"resiko..." gumam Shikamaru.

"kemungkinan operasi terbaik akan sukses 50% dan jika gagal dia akan mati..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Guy, Shikamaru, dan Sai begitu terkejut.

Guy terlihat sangat putus asa, bahkan terngiang di dalam ingatannya tentang Lee yang terus berlatih dan menyemangatinya dengan sepenuh hati. "meskipun aku di bantu oleh Tsunade Baa-san, kemungkinan hanya naik 60%, kau harus mengatakan padanya untuk segera berhenti menjadi seorang shinobi dan mencari jalan yang berbeda..." ucap Naruto.

"hentikan Naruto, kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu, kau, kau seharusnya tahu akan perkataan mu..." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada keras.

"Lee, i-itu tidak mungkin, Naruto, kau pasti salah, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak ingin Lee menjadi seorang shinobi kan, sebab Lee telah melakukan hal buruk padamu kan..." ucap Guy dengan nada keras.

"itulah kebenarannya, tidak ada untungnya bagiku melakukan hal itu..." ucap Naruto.

"aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan mu, apa begini kau memperlakukan rekanmu..." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada keras yang tidak begitu suka dengan penuturan Naruto.

"hentikannnnnn, kalian tidak berhak mengatakan itu, kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto, jadi lebih baik kalian diam saja..." teriak Sai yang menghentikan suasana yang begitu runyam.

Guy dan Shikamaru menjadi terkaget dengan teriakan Sai yang begitu keras. Tanpa sadar Lee yang sedari tadi sudah tersadar dan mendengar semua perkataan Naruto, hanya dapat diam sambil meneteskan air matanya. "aaahhhhaaaaa, itu adalah kesalahanmu yang mengajarinya jutsu berbahaya, namun belum siap baginya..." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih dari tadi tetap datar dan santai menjelaskan semua itu.

Untuk sesaat Guy melebarkan matanya begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, lalu tentunduk sedih penuh dengan penyesalan. "aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Lee, aku akan meminta bantuan Tsunade Baa-san untuk membantuku mengoperasi Lee sebisa mungkin..." ucap Naruto yang membuat suasana menjadi tampak tenang.

Guy terlihat mulai tenang dan merasa lega karena Naruto mau menyembuhkan Lee. "tapi, jika gagal Lee akan mati, apa kau yakin Naruto...?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga mulai merasa lega.

"tenang saja, kalau ada bantuan dari Tsunade Baa-san aku pasti bisa melakukannya, namun, jika gagal, itu sudah menjadi takdirnya, dan yang menaruh keputusan bukan padaku, tapi pada Lee, aku akan menunggu bagaimana hasilnya besok..." ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi.

"a-aku siap melakukannya, aku siap untuk di operasi, Naruto..." ucap Lee yang bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"baiklah, aku ingin kau menunggu dan jangan berbuat yang di luar batas, aku tidak ingin mengoperasi mu di saat tubuhmu bertambah buruk..." ucap Naruto lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"k-kau yakin Lee...?kau bisa saja..." ucap Guy yang terkejut dengan penuturan Lee yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Neji selalu menertawakanku saat itu, tapi aku yakin dengan yang aku katakan, dan pada saat itu Sensei mengatakan kepadaku, jika kau melakukannya dengan semangat, kau bisa menjadi ninja hebat, lalu, untuk melakukan semua itu, harus dengan Usaha, aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tak seorang pun, teman atau Sensei yang lain mengatakan hal semacam itu padaku, Senseilah yang memberikanku semangat, Sensei juga yang memberikanku jalan di saat aku mulai meragukan diriku sendiri, aku menyadari semua yang aku lakukan hanyalah mencoba menjadi terbaik dan saat aku mengeluh karena semua usahaku tidak bisa menyamai bakat alami orang lain, Sensei mengatakan kalau aku memiliki bakat dalam bekerja keras, saat itulah aku belajar untuk percaya pada kekuatanku sendiri..." ucap Lee lalu terdiam dan menetes kan air matanya sambil terngiang akan ucapan Naruto.

"tapi, untuk saat ini, walau aku mencoba yang terbaik, meski jika aku percaya pada diri sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Guy sensei, tolong beri tahu aku...mengapa hal semacam ini terjadi hanya padaku...?apa yang harus aku lakukan...?aku sangat ketakutan..." ucap Lee dengan nada sangat keras sambil menetes kan air matanya.

Mendengar perkataan Lee, dan melihat tampang menyedihkan Lee, membuat Guy terdiam, semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya saat melatih Lee membuatnya merasa simpati. "kau mencoba menjadi Ninja hebat hanya dengan mengandalkan Taijutsu, sampai saat ini, hanya itu yang kau miliki, pasti menyakitkan bagimu, sepertinya sekarang impianmu dan semua keinginanmu akan benar-benar hancur begitu saja..." pikir Guy, lalu teringat perkataan Naruto.

"Lee..." ucap Guy yang membuat Lee mulai tenang.

"jika kau ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit itu, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu..." ucap Guy.

"apa itu berarti, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan impianku...?" tanya Lee.

"jika kau kehilangan impianmu, kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih besar dari pada apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, kau maupun aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup jika kehilangan jalan Ninja kita, apa kita mau menjadi sampah...?" jawab Guy berhenti sesaat, sedang Lee terdiam mendengar nya.

"kau harus operasi, Lee..." ucap Guy yang membuat Lee terbelalak kaget, lalu menundukkan kepalanya merenungkan perkataan Senseinya.

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku teringat masa lalu, aku teringat ketika Guy sensei dan Kakashi sensei, bersaing dengan gunting, batu, kertas, saat itu, Kakashi sensei berkata, 'Bukankah Keberuntungan Adalah Salah Satu Kehebatan' operasi ini juga 50-50, hidup atau mati, tapi ini bukanlah permainan suit..." ucap Lee yang mengelap air matanya.

"apa kau ingat setelah itu Lee...?" tanya Guy.

"benar, itu pertama kalinya Sensei mengatakan kepadaku tentang 'Peraturan Diri Sendiri' bukan...?" jawab Lee yang merasa lega saat teringat masa lalunya saat melihat Guy kalah bertarung suit dengan Kakashi lalu berjalan dengan kedua tangannya berkeliling Desa Konoha sebanyak 500 keliling dan menjelaskan kenapa ia mau melakukannya.

"operasimu akan sukses, karena kau sudah melalui jalanmu dengan bekerja keras, kau memiliki kekuatan masa depan sendiri sampai kelangit, satu dalam seribu, tidak, satu dalam sejuta masalah, dan percayalah Naruto pasti bisa melakukannya, karena aku percaya padanya untuk membawa keajaiban pada mu Lee, namun jika tidak berhasil, aku ingin mati bersamamu..." ucap Guy yang membuat Lee terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"sejak aku bertemu denganmu, impianku hanyalah bisa membuatmu menjadi Ninja yang terbaik, aku berjanji padamu..." ucap Guy tersenyum sambil menunjukkan jari jempolnya dengan gaya style nya.

"G-Guy sensei..." teriak Lee langsung memeluk Guy sambil menangis dengan keras.

Sai dan Shikamaru terlihat bahagia dengan suasana yang telah kembali seperti semula.

"aku rasa, aku harus meminta maaf pada Naruto karena perkataanku..." ucap Guy yang tertunduk sedih.

"tentu saja, kau juga harus, Shikamaru..." ucap Sai yang cemberut dan kembali kesal.

"dari dulu sampai sekarang, Naruto masih belum berubah, tetap menjauh dari orang-orang..." ucap Guy yang melepaskan pelukan Lee darinya.

"Naruto itu, selalu sendirian, aku mendengar rumor, kalau dia tidak memiliki sistem chakra..." ucap Guy.

Shikamaru, Lee, dan Sai tidak lagi terkejut mendengarnya, karena mereka sudah mengetahui rumor tersebut. "aku masih bingung dengan rumor tersebut, kenapa Naruto bisa menggunakan chakranya...?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Naruto pasti sudah berlatih sangat keras..." ucap Lee yang kembali dengan penuh semangat.

"banyak hal yang masih belum di ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dari kekuatannya, dan dirinya, aku hanya mendengar kabar, kalau Naruto di latih oleh Uchiha Shisui, meskipun begitu, tak ada yang mengetahi tentang bagaiman dia mendapatkan sistem chakranya kembali..." ucap Guy yang memberi tahu.

"kurasa, aku juga harus meminta maaf padanya, aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan..." ucap Shikamaru yang tertunduk sedih.

Jauh dari Rumah Sakit Konoha, di perbatasan Konoha yang berada di tembok besar, terlihat dua orangyang memakai jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah sedang menatap Desa Konoha dari atas tembok besar tersebut.

"mereka tampak damai, tetapi mereka tidak tahu akan kehancuran yang akan mendatanginya, Desa yang dulunya berada pada puncak kejayaannya, sangat menyedihkan, kau berbeda sekali, apa kau masih menyisakan rasa cinta pada kampung halamanmu...?apa kau...?" ucap pria dengan topi kerucutnya dan berjubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah serta pedang besar dililit oleh perban berada di punggungnya.

"tidak, tidak sama sekali..." ucap pria bertopi kerucut dan berjubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah menatap langit dengan mata sharingan, tidak lupa mainan yang bergantung di topi kerucutnya berbunyi oleh hembusan angin.

 **^Kediaman Uchiha^**

"apa hanya sebatas itu, Sasuke...?" ucap seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapan seorang bocah yang terbaring dengan posisi tertelungkup dan berdiri dengan susah payahnya karena begitu kelelahan.

Cucuran keringat telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, sedangkan seorang pria berambut putih berombak yang memakai masker meuntupi wajahnya yang hanya terlihat mata kanannya saja, sedang santai di atas pohon sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"kalau begitu istirahatlah, kau terlihat menyedihkan dengan keadaanmu seperti itu..." ucap pria yang berdiri di hadapan bocah yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"belum, aku masih bisa melakukannya, aku ingin menjadi kuat, agar aku bisa melampauinya, kumohon lanjutkan, Otou-san..." ucap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terhuyung kehilangan kesimbangannya.

Sedangkan pria berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya, masih tetap asik dengan bacaannya, sambil melirik kearah Sasuke.

 **^FlashBack^**

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit konoha, Sasuke, kembali ke tempat kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya, ia pulang kerumahnya, sebelum ia mendatangi Kakashi untuk berlatih bersama.

"Otou-san, kumohon, aku ingin menjadi kuat..." ucap Sasuke yang berlutut di hadapan Otou-sannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan...?" ucap Okaa-sannya Sasuke yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"baiklah, aku ingin kau mempersiapkan dirimu, aku harap kau tidak mengeluh nantinya..." ucap Otou-sannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat.

 **END**

"kurasa sudah waktunya, giliranku..." ucap pria berambut putih dengan masker menutupi wajahnya tidak lain adalah Kakashi yang langusng menutup buku bacaannya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Malam hari yang di terangi bulan sempurna, hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit hingga ketulang, suara lolongan anjing terus terdengar membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Di suatu lorong gua, terdapat ruangan yang gelap hanya di terangi oleh api kecil dari beberapa lilin di sekitar sudut gua. "terlihat seorang pria dengan perban di tubuhnya dan seorang bocah yang mengenakan kaos merah dan jubah hitam dengan lambang Uzumaki yang berada di dalam Kipas Uchiha.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah Kuro No Senko, Naruto..." ucap pria dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya.

"aku tidak pernah menamakan diriku dengan sebutan itu, hanya saja dunia shinobi yang terlalu bodoh mengatakan sebutan itu..." ucap bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"hah, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya lagi, aku ingin kau segera pergi dari Desa, kau sedang di incar, Naruto..." ucap pria itu.

"sudah lah, tidak perlu di perdulikan hal itu, hidup atau matiku, aku lah yang menentukannya, aku ingin kau tetap disini, Hayate Sensei..." ucap Naruto.

"itu tidak bisa, Naruto, aku harus memberitahu semua itu pada Hokage-sama, Desa kita akan di serang..." ucap pria itu yang tidka lain adalah Hayate.

"itu tidak akan ada gunanya, memberitahu tentang rencana musuh, musuh sudah memperkirakan semua itu, itu lah kenapa mereka ingin Sensei di lenyapkan, agar rencana mereka tidak terbongkar, namun, jika sudah terbongkar, maka mereka akan merubah taktik strategi mereka, penyerangan tetap berlanjut, tapi waktunya akan di percepat, saat rencana serangan mereka sudah terbongkar mereka akan mengerahkan kekuatan penuh untukmencapai kemenangan, namun bagaimana jika kita tetap seperti biasa, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui taktik serangan mereka dan tetap mengikuti alurnya, serangan mereka hanya akan terfokuskan pada Hokage itu sendiri, dan kekuatan penuh mereka hanyalah secercah harapan bagi mereka, ingatlah, yang mereka keluarkan bukanlah ribuan tentara, atau ribuan senjata, melainkan senjata utama mereka..." ucap Naruto yang membuat mata Hayate melebar begitu kaget untuk sesaat.

"j-jadi kita harus tetap menunggu sampai serangan musuh tiba, dan mati begitu saja..." ucap Hayate.

"lalu, apakah kita akan menyerang mereka, tanpa mengetahui taktik serangan mereka dan siapa musuh kita yang sebenarnya...?kita tidak tahu sama sekali tentang musuh, yang di perioritaskan untuk sekarang adalah para penduduk, anak-anak dan wanita, itu lah yang harus di selamatkan terlebih dahulu, kita pelajari dulu taktik mereka, meskipun kita tahu siapa pengkhianatnya dan dalang dari balik serangan ini, yang kita perlukan adalah pengetahuan untuk serangan mental dan fisik meskipun dari kita mendapatkan kerugian, namun kita juga akan mendapatkan keuntungannya, mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang Konoha lagi..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Mendengar hal itu, pria itu mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto. "tapi, apa kau yakin, ingin tetap berada di Konoha...?kau sedang di incar dan bisa saja..." ucap Pria itu tertunduk sedih.

"tenang saja, lebih baik, Sensei pikirkan diri sendiri terlebih dahulu, karena aku juga ingin membuat mereka membayarnya dengan rasa sakit..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan serius, mata nya kini berputar dengan cepat dan berubah menjadi sharingan. Lalu menghilang dari tempat beruangan gelap itu dalam sekejap mata dengan menggunakan topeng beruang bercorak.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan hembusan angin segar. Tidak jauh dari pinggiran jalan. Di Kedai Dango terlihat Kakashi sedang berdiri di toko kedai itu sambil membaca buku kesukaannya.

"yo kalian berdua, kalian sepertinya cocok sekali..." ucap Kakashi yang menutup bukunya saat melihat Kurenai dan Asuma sedang berjalan-jalan.

"baka, Anko memintaku untuk membeli pangsit beras, itu saja..." ucap Kurenai yang tersipu malu dengan wajah memerah.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" tanya Asuma pada Kakashi.

"yaaaa, aku sendiri sedang menunggu seseorang untuk membeli sesaji, kita akan bertemu disni, dengan Sasuke..." jawab Kakashi sambil melirik ke dalam Kedai Dango.

Terlihat tangan dengan cincin di jari manis tengah menggenggam erat cangkir minumannya dari dalam Kedai Dango.

"heeeeh, sepertinya kau jarang sekali menunggu seseorang, apakah sesaji itu untuk Obito...?" tanya Asuma dengan senyum tipis, melirik ke dalam Kedai Dango.

"Obito...?ya begitulah..." jawab Kakashi.

Seseorang dengan topi kerucut dan jubah hitam berlambang awan merah telah menaruh cangkir minumannya.

Seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam telah tiba melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, aneh sekali kau bisa ada disini duluan..." ucap bocah itu.

"ya, sekali-kalilah..." ucap Kakashi pada bocah itu tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke dalam Kedai Dango dan terlihat kedua orang itu telah tiada. Yang tersisa adalah cangkir minuman yang masih ada air hangatnya serta dango di dalam piringnya.

"bukankah seharusnya ada orang lain jika ada semacam suguhan disini...?" ucap Sasuke yang melihat sesuatau mencurigakan.

"oh, apa benar begitu...?" ucap Kakashi lalu memberi tanda pada Kurenai dan Asuma.

Kurenai dan Asuma hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu menghilang dari tempat mereka dengan shunsin.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap kecurigaan, tanpa mengetahui nya sama sekali.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

Di perjalanan terlihat dua orang yang memakai topi kerucut dan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah sedang melangkahkan kakinya. Lalu berhenti karena ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kedua orang itu tidak lah lain adalah Asuma dan Kurenai. "kalian bukan dari desa ini kan, kenapa kalian datang kemari...?" tanya Asuma dengan nada serius dan tatapan tajam.

"lama tidak jumpa Asuma, Kurenai..." ucap seorang pria berjubah hitam itu.

"jika kau tahu tentang kami, berarti kau mantan Ninja Konoha...?" ucap Asuma lalu berbalik bertanya dengan perasaan curiga.

Pria berjubah hitam itu menaikkan topi kerucutnya, hingga menampakkan mata sharingan. "hah..." kaget Asuma dan Kurenai saat melihat dan mengenali mata tersebut.

"ka-kau..." ucap Asuma terbata-bata.

Pria itu melepaskan topi kerucutnya dan secara perlahan, ia membuka kancing jubahnya. "hmmpp, tidak salah lagi, Uchiha itachi..." ucap Asuma yang terkejut dengan penglihatannya.

"jadi kalian kenal Itachi ya...?kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diri juga..." ucap pria berjubah hitam yang memakai pedang besar terbelit perban di punggungnya sambil melepaskan topi kerucutnya.

"aku Kisame Hoshigaki, selanjutnya, kuharap bisa menjadi akrab dengan kalian..." ucap pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Kisame.

"jangankan nanti, saat ini juga aku akan menghabisi kalian..." ucap Asuma dengan senyum tipisnya meyeramkan.

"Itachi, sepertinya kau cukup populer juga di desamu..." ucap Kisame pada Itachi.

"aku juga tahu kau, Kisame Hoshigaki, Ninja dari Kirigakure, Desa Kabut, di duga melakukan kegiatan rahasia dan membunuh seorang Tuan Feodal, Ninja Kriminal dari Mizu, yang masuk dalam daftar buronan di semua negara..." ucap Kurenai.

"kalian adalah kriminal peringkat S yang tercantum dalam Bingo books..." ucap Kurenai lagi.

"Itachi, berani sekali kau datang kembali ke desa ini setelah menyebabkan insiden mengerikan..." ucap Asuma.

"Asuma, Kurenai, jangan mengangguku, aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian..." ucap Itachi dengan nada mengancam.

"itu seperti bukan dirimu, yang tega membunuh teman-temannya sendiri, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin datang kesini tanpa tujuan yang jelas serta dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan, apa tujuan mu..?" ucap Asuma lalu berbalik bertanya.

"orang ini menjengkelkan sekali, haruskah kita membunuhnya..." ucap Kisame lalu mengarahkan pedangnya di hadapan Asuma dan Kurenai.

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa meninggalkan desa dengan lancar..." ucap Itachi dengan mata tajamnya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update….**

 **Terima** **kasih** **atas** **reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan** **komentar** **tetap di terima demi membantunya** **cerita** **ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	38. Chapter 38

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 38:**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.**

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa meninggalkan desa dengan lancar, tapi jangan berlebihan, jutsumu cukup mencolok..." ucap Itachi.

"mereka sudah terprediksi..." ucap Kisame lalu mengangkat pedang besarnya ke pundaknya.

 **^Kedai Ramen^**

"ya ampun, sampai segitunya kau ini..." ucap paman Teuchi yang memegang kertas kupon di tangannya.

"aku tadi menaruhnya, di bawah ikat kepala ku agar kupon penting itu tidak terjatuh selama latihan..." ucap Naruto lalu memakan ramennya kembali.

"ya, tidak apa-apa, makanlah yang kenyang dan teruslah berusaha..." ucap paman Teuchi dengan tersenyum senang sambil merebus mie kedalam panci untuk membuat ramen lagi.

"hmmmpp..." ucap Naruto mengangguk dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil memakan ramennya.

"kau melakukannya lagi kan setelah ini...?latihan...?" ucap paman Teuchi bertanya.

"tidak, aku ada urusan lain, dan kurasa bisa di sambilkan juga latihannya, aku sedang bersemangat..." jawab Naruto.

"bagus lah, ini..." ucap paman Teuchi yang menambahkan mie pada mangkok ramen Naruto.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto agak kebingungan. "tambahan gratis, jadi berjuanglah..." ucap paman Teuchi dengan senyum senangnya.

"arigatou, Oji-san..." ucap Naruto datar namun perasaannya sangat senang, lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"selamat datang..." ucap paman Teuchi yang melihat kedatangan pelanggannya.

"seperti yang kudengar, jadi aku datang dan memastikannya, tampaknya kau benar-benar hanya memakan ramen, dan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa datang secepat ini..." ucap seseorang yang datang itu tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

"oh, Ero Sannin, kau benar-benar terlambat..." ucap Naruto dengan mulutnya di penuhi oleh mie ramen.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Itachi yang bersama dengan Kisame melawan Asuma yang bersama Kurenai.

Suiton Suikodan No Jutsu

Ucap kedua suara yang memunculkan naga air yang saling berbenturan. "jutsu yang sama dengan milikku..." gumam Kisame yang terkejut karena harus melawan jutsu miliknya.

"kenapa kau muncul juga...?" tanya Asuma yang melihat kedatangan seseorang yang telah menganggu pertarungan tersebut.

"yaaaa, karena aku yang memintamu mengurus mereka sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak enak, kau tahu..." ucap seseorang yang datang menganggu pertarungan tersebut tidak lain adalah Kakashi yang berdiri di hadapan Asuma.

Kurenai agak terkejut karena melihat kedatangan Kakashi lalu menoleh kebelakang. "ada urusan apa Ninja kriminal seperti kalian di desa ini...?" tanya seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi yang sama di hadapan Asuma, dengan nada ancaman tengah siap menghunuskan kunainya pada leher Itachi.

"Kakashi Hatake..." ucap Itachi yang menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sharingannya.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

"kenapa pula kita harus melakukan perjalanan untuk menemuai Tsunade, seharusnya kita melakukan latihan terlebih dahulu, sebentar lagi Ujian Tahap Ketiganya akan dimulai..." ucap seorang pria berambut putih panjang sebahu tidak lain adalah Jiraya yang berjalan dengan seorang bocah yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"bukan begitu, perjalanan ini bukanlah sembarangan perjalanan..." ucap Naruto dengan santainya terus berjalan.

"oh, jadi ada data seorang wanita yang ingin di jadikan koleksi, Tsunade dan Shizune memang cantik dan sexy, baik lah kenapa tidak kita juga segera mencarinya..." ucap Jiraya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, aku ingin menemuai Tsunade untuk membantu ku menyembukan Lee dan sambil melakukan latihan di perjalanan..." ucap Naruto.

"menyembuhkan Lee...?latihan...?" ucap Jiraya agak kebingungan.

"dia akan keilangan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang shinobi jika tidak segera di sembuhkan, dan kupikir ini bisa di sambilkan untuk latihan, karena ada beberapa jutsu yang belum ku sempurnakan..." ucap Naruto.

"yaaa, tidak ada pilihan lain, baik lah, karena ini juga bagian dari latihan mu..." ucap Jiraya.

"oke, aku akan segera mengemasi barang-barang ku dulu..." ucap Naruto lalu langsung pergi untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Jiraya hanya dapat terdiam melongo dengan tingkah Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan tempatnya dengan cepat. "ya ampun, dia benar-benar menjadi bocah yang lucu..." ucap Jiraya tertawa kecil sambil menggosok kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Kembali ke pertarungan antara Uchiha Itachi yang bersama Kisame Hoshigaki melawan Asuma yang bersama Kurenai, dan kedatangan Kakashi yang membantu Asuma dan kurenai. Namun di pertarungan tersebut, tampaknya di bayangan Kakashi telah terlihat sebuah dunia dengan warna merah dan hitam serta Kakashi yang di ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya di sebatang kayu yang berbentuk salib dan terlihat pula Itachi yang berada di hadapannya yang memegang pedang.

"aku ingin tahu berapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa Kekkei Genkai...?" ucap Itachi lalu menusukkan pedangnya ke arah lambung kiri Kakashi.

 **AAHHHHHHHH**

Teriakan Kakashi menggema lalu berhenti dengan pikiran yang bingung. "yang sekarang ini adalah Genjutsu...?" pikir Kakashi yang berhenti dari rasa kesakitan.

"dalam dunia Tsukuyomi..." ucap Itachi lalu menusukkan pedangnya lagi ke tubuh Kakashi hingga terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan.

"baik ruang, waktu, mau pun massa, aku lah yang mengendalikannya selama 72 jam ke depan aku akan menusukmu terus-menerus dengan pedang..." ucap Itachi lagi sambil menusuk Kakashi secara terus menerus.

"itu..." kaget Kakashi yang melihat dirinya yang di salib dan di tusuk oleh Itachi.

"dalam dunia Tsukuyomi, baik ruang, waktu maupun massa, aku lah yang mengendalikannya..." ucap Itachi kembali yang terus menusuk tubuh Kakashi.

"tenang, ini hanya lah Genjutsu..." pikir Kakashi yang menenangkan dirinya dari rasa sakit dan takut.

"sebaiknya jangan bersikap optimis dan berpikir ini hanya lah ilusi..." ucap Itachi lalu menusuk tubuh Kakashi yang satu nya lagi.

 **AAAAAAAHHHHH**

Teriak Kakashi dengan rasa sakitnya. "rasa sakit ini bukanlah ilusi, rasa sakit ini benar-benar tidak berbeda dengan kenyataan..." ucap Itachi.

Nafas tersengal keluar dari mulut Kakashi yang telah tersiksa dari rasa sakit. Lalu kembali berteriak saat tertusuk oleh pedang Itachi.

"berapa lama kau akan tetap bertahan...?" ucap Itachi lalu meusuk Kakashi lebih dalam lagi.

 **AAAAKKKKKKHHHHH**

Teriakan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat dari mulut Kakashi. Di bulan merah dan dunia yang penuh dengan warna merah dan warna hitam dari sosok bayangan Kakashi dan Itachi. Ada banyak sekali sosok Kakashi yang di salib dan ada banyak juga Itachi yang siap menusuknya kembali.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena kelelahan dan menderita rasa sakit. Matanya agak meredup melihat bayang-bayang Itachi yang sedang memegang pedang. "masih ada 71 jam 59 detik tersisa..." ucap Itachi lalu siap menghunuskan pedangnya.

"hah...se-sejak tadi, sudah sejauh itukah semua waktu berlalu..." gumam Kakashi yang mulai merasa putus asa.

 **AAAAAAKKKKHHHHH**

Suara teriakan dari Kakashi mulai bergema kembali, ribuan pedang menghujani tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang sangat teramat di rasakan oleh Kakashi.

Dunia tersebut kembali berputar dan telah menampakkan dunia yang sebenarnya. Kakashi yang telah kembali dari pedneritaan Genjutsu terlihat sangat kelelahan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal lalu terjatuh dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya.

"ada apa Kakashi...?apa kita masih harus menutup mata...?" tanya Kurenai yang menutup mata atas saran dari Kakashi.

"masih...belum..." jawab Kakashi terbata-bata.

"apa yang terjadi..?setelah dia selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja kau terjatuh..." ucap Asuma yang bertanya karena cemas sekaligus penasaran.

Kakashi kembali bangkit meskipun dengan berjongkok satu kaki menopang tubuhnya, nafas nya tetap tersengal-sengal. "tiga hari di dunia Genjutsu terasa lebih sedikit di bandingkan waktu di dunia nyata, ya...tapi...kenapa dia tidak membunuhku...?dia bisa melakukannya dengan mudah kalau dia mau..." pikir Kakashi.

"ooohhh, menerima jutsu itu tanpa menyebabkan jiwanya runtuh, tapi Itachi, hal itu berbahaya bagimu jika terlalu sering menggunakan mata itu..." ucap Kisame yang telah mucul kembali di sampaing Itachi.

Itahci hanya diam mendengarnya saja dengan tetap tatapannya tajam nan dingin. "lalu yang kau cari, apa itu Sasuke...?" tanya Itachi.

"tidak, itu adalah warisan Yondaime Hokage..." jawab Itachi yang membuat Asuma dan Kurena terkaget dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"apa sih yang mereka rencanakan...?apa dia mengincar Kyubi...?" pikir Kurenai.

Hembusan angin meniupkan rambut Itachi dengan tangan kanannya, Itachi menyibakkan rambutnya yang tertiup oleh hembusan angin. Tatapan tajam nan dingin terlihat di sorot mata Kakashi.

"jadi, Menma ya...?" pikir Kakashi yang teringat akan ucapan Jiraya.

 **^FlashBack^**

Terlihat dua orang yang berdiri dengan memangku pagar sambil menikmati indahnya keramaian dari atas bangunan tersebut.

"sudah lama juga ya, sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu sejak anda kembali ke desa...?" ucap Kakashi lalu bertanya pada Jiraya.

Jiraya terdiam untuk sesaat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Kakashi, aku yang akan menjaga Menma dan Naruto, meskipun keputusan Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage telah menunjukmu untuk mengawasi Menma, aku pun juga telah menerima persetujuan dari Yamato, dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, kau mungkin akan kerepotan juga nantinya..." ucap Jiraya dengan nada serius.

"sebenarnya apa yang anda katakan...?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Jiraya.

"aku sudah mengamati Orochimaru sejak dia meninggalkan desa dan jelas kalau cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali ke desa ini, atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah mengumumkan deklarasinya, pada awalnya aku pergi karena aku mengkhawatirkannya, tapi..." ucap Jiraya berhenti sesaat.

"apa maksud anda...?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak begitu mengerti.

"rupanya dia bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Kakashi mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jiraya.

"organisasi...?organisasi apa itu...?" tanya Kakashi.

"aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi organisasi itu di kenal sebagai Akatsuki yang terdiri dari Sembilan Shinobi, sampai saat ini, mereka belum membuat langkah mencurigakan, kecuali hanyalah kegiatan kecil, kekhawatiran terbesar adalah para anggota organisasi itu sendiri, karena hampir semuanya tercantum pada Bingo Books yang merupakan kriminal tingkat S, salah satunya adalah Itachi..." jawab Jiraya yang membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut untuk sesaat setelah mendengar nama Itachi.

"jika mereka semua berkumpul, tujuan mereka pasti akan merugikan karena kau di beritahu sebanyak ini, kau pasti tahu artinya..." ucap Jiraya lagi lalu terdiam untuk sesaat.

Sedangkan Kakashi terdiam sambil menatap langit untuk sesaat dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, seolah di dalam pikirannya tahu maksud dari perkataan Jiraya.

"tapi baru-baru ini, Orochimaru keluar dari organisasi itu dan pada saat itulah anggota lain dari organisasi itu mulai bergerak ke daerah yang berbeda-beda, dengan berpasang-pasangan untuk mengumpulkan jutsu ataupun hal lainnya..." ucap Jiraya yang melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"apakah itu berarti bahwa salah satu hal lainnya itu adalah Kyubi...?" ucap Kakashi yang bertanya.

"mungkin saja begitu, karena dia adalah salah satu siluman yang memiliki chakra terkuat, atau mungkin ada sesuatau yang lain sedang mereka incar, yang benar-benar mereka inginkan..." jawab Jiraya yang terdiam untuk sesaat.

"cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya yang belum kita ketahui sama sekali, dan Menma pasti akan di incar oleh mereka, karena itulah takdir mereka, untuk saat ini kau harus menjaga Sasuke dan Sai, karena kau perlu mengajari Sasuke menggunakan Sharingan, dan jangan sampai Danzo mendapatkan kembali Sai, aku yang akan mengurus Naruto dan Menma untuk semantara waktu, dan itu juga merupakan persetujuan dari Yondaime dan Sandaime..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu secara detail informasi yang ia dapatkan.

 **END**

Kembali ke pertarungan, Kakashi masih terlihat kelelahan dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "jadi Kyubi yang berada di tubuh Menma adalah target kalian ya...?" ucap Kakashi yang membuat Asuma dan Kurenai terkaget.

"aku tahu kalau kalian berdua bukan satu-satunya yang bergerak, lalu nama organisasi kalian adalah Akatsuki, kan...?" ucap Kakashi lagi yang membuat Itachi dan Kisame terkejut, bahkan Asuma dan Kurenai pun ikut terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Akatsuki...?" ucap Asuma yang terkaget.

"Kisame, aku akan membawa Kakashi dan kau habisi dua lainnya..." ucap Itachi yang memberi perintah.

Dengan cepat Kisame melaju ke arah Asuma dan Kurenai dengan membawa pedang besaranya dan mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah mereka, namun semburan air telah menghadang Kisame untuk melakukannya.

 **Konoha Gouriki Senpu**

Teriak seseorang yang datang langsung menendangkan kakinya ke arah Kisame hingga terpental ke belakang.

 **AKKKHHHH**

Teriak Kisame yang terpental kebelakang, namun tetap berdiri kokoh menjaga keseimbangannya.

Pusaran air yang mengelilingi tubuh seseorang yang datang telah menghilang dan memperlihatkan wujudnya yang memakai pakaian berwarna hijau ketat dengan rompi shinobi dan rambut bergaya mangkok mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah menantang.

"siapa kau ini...?" tanya Kisame dengan senyum seringai sambil menenteng pedang besarnya.

"Bangsawan Konoha, Hewan Ganas Berwarna Biru, Maito Guy..." ucap Guy yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum gigi cemerlang.

"indah sekali, bukankah kau seharusnya di sebut seekor binatang aneh...?" ucap Kisame dengan senyum meremehkan.

"jangan meremehkan orang itu..." ucap Itachi memberitahu Kisame.

"tidak salah lagi dia adalah Itachi..." pikir Guy yang melihat Itachi orang yang ia kenali.

 **BUKKKKHHH**

Suara tubuh Kakashi yang rubuh dan tenggelam ke dalam air karena sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan dirinya. Guy yang melihat Kakashi mulai terjatuh dan hendak tenggelam, langsung menoleh dan menghampirinya, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kakashi dan menaruhnya di pundaknya.

"kau sudah melakukan ini pada Kakashi...?" tanya Guy.

"jangan sampai kau melihat mata Itachi, Guy, kau bisa terjebak dalam jutsunya..." ucap Asuma yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"aku sudah tau hal itu, dalam rangka untuk melawan Kakashi, aku sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan sharingan..." ucap Guy.

Itachi yang terus diam agak merasa terkaget, namun ia tetap waspada meunggu lawannya yang sudah memiliki strategi.

"buka mata kalian berdua..." ucap Guy yang memberitahu.

"ta-tapi..." ucap Kurenai merasa ragu-ragu.

"ketika kalian melawan sharingan, tidak masalah kalau kalian tidak melihat kedua matanya, kau perhatikan daerah sekitanya agar mengetahui informasi pergerakannya dengan melihat kakinya secara terus menerus..." ucap Guy menjelaskan.

"mungkin yang kau katakan ada benarnya, tapi..." ucap Kurenai yang telah membuka kedua matanya, namun masih merasa ragu.

"hanya kau lah yang bisa melakukan itu..." ucap Asuma yang juga telah membuka kedua matanya.

"mungkin begitu, ada kemampuan khusus untuk membaca gerakan lawanmu hanya dengan kakinya saja, tapi aku tidak bisa mengajarkannya pada situasi darurat seperti ini, pokoknya sekarang kalian lakukan saja..." ucap Guy yang telah berdiri sambil membawa tubuh Kakashi.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan...?" tanya Asuma.

"Kurenai, bawa Kakashi ke Team Medis..." ucap Guy lalu menyerahkannya pada Kurenai.

"Asuma, kau bantu aku..." ucap Guy.

"yosh..." ucap Asuma yang mengerti.

"sampai bala bantuan dari Ops Anbu Hitam tiba, aku akan menghadapi kalian..." ucap Guy yang telah mengambil posisi kuda-kudanya.

"sangat menarik, itu merupakan suatu keberanian..." ucap Kisame yang menerima tantangan dari Guy dan mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Kisame, jangan..." ucap Itachi yang membuat Kisame berhenti melakukan persiapannya.

"kami datang bukan untuk berperang, sayang sekali kami tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong ini, kami akan pergi..." ucap Itachi.

"padahal aku bersemangat sekali, kita tidak punya pilihan lain..." ucap Kisame lalu mereka menghilang dengan Shunsin dalam sekejap.

"cih..." mendecih Guy dengan perasaan kecewa.

 **^Di Depan Gerbang Konohagakure^**

Terlihat Naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya, dimulai dari pakainnya hingga sepatu ninja miliknya. "yosh..." ucap Naruto yang juga telah merapikan ikat kepalanya.

Sedangkan Jiraya hanya tersenyum senang dan Naruto yang telah mempersiapkan semuanya, ia berdiri dan berjalan sambil mengangkat tasnya yang sangat besar.

"ayo berangkat..." ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar namun perasaannya penuh dengan semangat sambil membawa tasnya yang besar.

"rupanya kau terlalu bersemangat, kita tidak akan berlatih mendaki gunung, kau tahu itu kan...?" ucap Jiraya yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

Sedangkan Naruto tetap saja berjalan sambil membawa tas besarnya. "Naruto..." ucap Jiraya dengan tampangnya memaksa untuk mengecilkan kembali tasnya yang berukuran besar.

"aahhhaaa..." hela nafas Naruto yang tampak begitu kecewa.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

Terlihat Naruto yang membawa tasnya yang sudah berukuran kecil sedang berjalan bersama Jiraya.

"hei, Naruto, jutsu apa yang ingin kau sempurnakan...?aku ada beberapa jutsu yang akan aku ajarakan..." ucap Jiraya yang berbalik bertanya.

"tentu saja, jutsu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan mudah, jutsu nya cukup rumit dan sulit untuk di kuasai dalam waktu singkat, lalu jutsu apa yang ingin kau ajarkan pada ku, Ero Sannin..." jawab Naruto.

"kau terus saja memanggilku Ero Sannin, Ero Sannin, apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku orang yang sangat hebat...?" ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafas beratnya karena terus-terusan di panggil Ero Sannin.

"hah, Ero Sannin yang hebat...?" ucap Naruto yang membuat Jiraya kesal.

"dengar baik-baik..." ucap Jiraya yang berjalan di depan Naruto dengan perasaan kesal lalu berhenti di depannya.

Jiraya yang berdiri di jembatan memulai tarian yang aneh. " **Petapa Katak Hanyalah Sebuah Penyamaran, Sebagaimana Faktanya, Utara, Selatan, Timur, dan Barat, Aku Adalah Pawang Katak Berambut Putih Dan Salah Satu Sannin Legendaris Yang Bahkan Makhluk Surgawi Tidak Dapat Mengala** **h** **kannya, Seperti Seorang Ksatria, Dia Menghapus Rasa Takut Di Hati Masyarakat, Aku Tidak Lain Adalah Jiraya-Sama, Ya...Itulah Aku**..." ucap Jiraya yang menyelesaikan tariannya yang membuatnya bertampang bodoh karena Naruto yang melihat tarian itu menjadi terdiam melongo, lalu berjalan kembali.

"hah, aku tahu itu, Ero Sannin..." ucap Naruto yang terus berjalan meninggalkan Jiraya yang bertampang bodoh dengan wajah depresi.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

Di ruang kamar rawat Naruto, terlihat para perawat sedang membersihkan kamar yang telah di tempati oleh Naruto. "kemana Naruto...?" tanya Karin yang membawa makanan untuk Naruto.

"Naruto-sama sedang pergi..." jawab perawat itu.

"bukankah Naruto masih belum di perbolekan untuk keluar..?" tanya Sakura yang membawa bunga untuk Naruto.

"itu sih memang benar, tapi, Naruto-sama bilang kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi ia di perbolehkan..." ucap perawat itu sambil tertunduk sedih.

 **^Tebingan Batu^**

Di suatu tempat tebingan batu yang curam terlihat Sasuke sedang berlatih dengan sangat keras.

 **BUUUAAAARRRRR**

Suara batu yang hancur akibat serangan dari Sasuke, kepulan debu yang sangat tebal telah mereda dan yang terlihat lubang besar di batu tersebut akibat serangannya.

"ahhhhaaaa...ahhhaaaa...ahhhhaaaa...aku tidak...aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan cara seperti ini...aku harus bisa melampauinya..." ucap Sasuke yang nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

 **HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Teriak Sasuke lalu kembali menyerang dengan Chidori di tangan kirinya. Suara besar dari serangan itu membuat para burung yang terbang ikut bersahut ketakutan dan terbang dengan cepat melarikan diri dari daerah itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terlihat dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah yang berda di atas tebingan batu.

Hembusan angin menggoyang kan jubah dan rambut mereka"meskipun kau sanggup melawannya, aku tidak mungkin sanggup , dia benar-benar berbeda level..." ucap seseorang yang berjubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah yang memanggul pedang besar di pungggungnya tidak lain adalah Kisame.

"ya, jika kita melawan satu sama lain, kita berdua juga akan terbunuh, atau setidaknya, membunuh satu sama lain secara bersamaan, meskipun kita meningkatkan jumlahnya itu sia-sia saja..." ucap seorang pria berjubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah dengan mata sharingannya yang tidak lain adalah Itachi.

"aku tidak menyangka kalau penjaga bocah itu adalah Sannin legendaris dengan dia sebagai lawannya, nama Clan Uchiha dari Konoha dan Tujuh Ninja Pedang dari Desa Kabut akan ternoda..." ucap Kisame.

"ya, tetapi, sekuat apapun seseorang pasti punya kelemahan..." ucap Itachi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 **^Kuil^**

Terlihat Naruto sedang memainkan lonceng kuil. "hentikan, nanti kau kena kutukan..." ucap Jiraya yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari kuil lalu mengambil makanan dari bajunya dan memakannya.

"hei, Ero Sannin.." ucap Naruto.

"hmmm, menurutmu, apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi, hingga aku melampaui diriku...?" tanya Naruto.

"ya, bisa di bilang, karena aku ini juga adalah Sensei dari Otou-san mu, Naruto, kau salah satu orang yang beruntung telah di ajar oleh ku..." ucap Jiraya dengan perasaan bangga.

"eeeeehhhh, bukankah kau sendiri yang memohon padaku..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Jiraya bertambah depresi.

Lalu Naruto terjatuh bersamaan dengan lonceng kuil itu dan terguling-guling sampai menuruni tangga hingga lonceng dengan talinya terikat di tubuh Naruto.

"a-aku kena jerat..." ucap Naruto.

"ya kan, kau kena kutukan..." ucap Jiraya yang tertawa kecil.

^Ruang Kamar Kakashi^

Terlihat Kakashi yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya di temani oleh Asuma, Kurenai, dan Guy.

"kelihatannya mereka belum menemukan Naruto, sedangkan Menma bersama Yondaime Hokage sedang menjalani latihan..." ucap Guy.

"tapi tidak kah kau berpikir itu aneh...?mereka sudah memasuki desa, seharusnya mudah menemukan Naruto di desa ini, jika memang ia mengincarnya, namun jika ia mengincar Menma, maka ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya..." ucap Asuma yang mengambil rokok di saku rompinya.

"Itachi juga mengetaui wajah Menma dan Naruto..." ucap Asuma yang di hetikan oleh Guy.

Asuma, Kurenai, dan Guy terdiam untuk sesaat karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Kakashi..." ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu tidak lain adalah Sasuke yang melihat kesekelilingnya.

"kenapa Kakashi tertidur...?lagi pula hanya Jounin yang berada di sini, apa yang kalian lakukan...?apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa ada kejanggalan.

"tidak ada, tidak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Guy yang berbohong.

"apa benar kalau Itachi telah kembali...?" ucap seorang Jounin berkacamata langsung menyerobot masuk begitu saja dan langsung di tatap oleh Guy.

"selain itu dia juga mencari Naruto...?" ucapnya lagi yang membaut Guy menghela nafas beratnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu. "oh..." ucap Jounin berkacamata itu yang sudah merasa menyesal karena berkata seperti itu.

"baka..." ucap Kurenai.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya, tatapannya langsung menjadi dingin dan tajam, ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. "kenapa ini selalu terjadi...?" ucap Guy kesal.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan cepat dan sangat cepat. "jadi dia sudah kembali ke desa selain itu ia juga mengincar Naruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" pikir Sasuke yang terus berlari dengan sangat cepat dan melompati setiap bangungan di desa konoha.

Setelah sampai di bangunan tersebut dan memasuki lorong, Sasuke sampai di apartemen milik Naruto dan langsung membukannya, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan bekal bawaan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura yang langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"dimana Naruto...?" tanya Sasuke.

"hah, aku juga baru saja di sini..." jawab Sakura.

"ada apa kau mencarinya...?" tanya Sai yang keluar dari dalam apartemen Naruto.

"aku sedang terburu-buru..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada keras.

"ia baru saja keluar desa bersama Jiraya..." ucap Sai.

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung keluar dan berlari dengan sangat cepat.

"memangnya ada apa...?" gumam Karin.

"entahlah, mungkin ia ingin menantang Naruto, untuk mencoba jutsu barunya..." ucap Sai tersenyum tipis.

"perasaan apa ini...?" pikir Karin yang tampak sangat khawatir.

Sasuke terus berlari dengan sangat cepat. "jika Naruto sampai tertangkap oleh orang itu maka berakhir sudah, aku tidak akan membirakan dia melakukannya, aku tahu Naruto pasti ingin membunuhnya..."

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update….**

 **Untuk alurnya saya usahakan, karena tinggal beberapa chapter lagi…**

 **Maaf kalau terlalu membosankan, dan alurnya terlalu lambat karena saya membuat alur nya sesuai dengan apa yang saya pikirkan…**

 **Oke itu saja dulu dari saya, terima kasih atas reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	39. Chapter 39

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 39 :**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.**

Sasuke terus berlari dengan sangat cepat. "jika Naruto sampai tertangkap oleh orang itu maka berakhir sudah, aku tidak akan membirakan dia melakukannya, aku tahu Naruto pasti ingin membunuhnya..."

Hingga sampai ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. "Oji-san, apa Naruto datang kesini...?dan apa kau tau di mana dia pergi setelah itu...?" tanya Sasuke yang tergesa-gesa.

"oh, Naruto ya, jika aku ingat-ingat, tadi Jiraya datang ke sini dan mereka makan ramen bersama dan dia mengatakan akan pergi kesuatu tempat..." jawab paman Teuchi yang mengingat-ingat.

"kemana...?" tanya Sasuke.

"hmmmm, kurasa dia bilang pergi ke suatu pangkalan agak jauh dari desa ini, lalu pergi dengan Jiraya..." jawab paman Teuchi.

"Jiraya...?" gumam Sasuke agak kebingungan.

"Jiraya, salah satu Sannin Legenda, yaaa penampilannya, dia tampak seperti orang tua yang besar dan berambut putih..." ucap paman Teuchi dengan tersenyum menjelaskan.

"besar dan berambut putih, arigatou Oji-san..." ucap Sasuke yang sedikit bingung lalu pamit dan pergi.

"he, hei, ya ampun, kalau kau hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada seseorang, bersikap sopan dan beristirahatlah menikmati ramen atau sesuatu..." ucap paman Teuchi yang agak kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terus berlari dengan sangat cepat mencari Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dan Jiraya telah sampai di penginapan dan Jiraya pergi setelah melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sexy dan menyerahkan kunci penginapan pada Naruto.

Sasuke terus mencari ke berbagai tempat dari toko, kedai hingga penginapan. Sedangkan Jiraya sedang bersenang-senang bersama wanita cantik. Naruto yang telah berada di dalam kamar penginapan sedang beristirahat menenangkan tubuhnya dengan cara bermeditasi untuk mengonsentrasikan chakranya dengan bayangannya yang cukup banyak.

hingga beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke sampai di penginapan dan mengetahui kalau orang yang dia cari telah berada di penginapan tersebut segera berlari menaiki lantai atas serta membuka pintu kamar.

Di dalam kamar Naruto, sedang berlatih menenangkan diri dengan bermeditasi, tidak beberapa lama ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan segera mengilangkan semua bayangannya, lalu segera membuka pintu. Saat membuka pintunya, Naruto terkejut dengan yang dia lihat, mata sharingan terlihat jelas di kedua mata orang yang menunggu di depan pintu yang telah terbuka.

Di tempat Sasuke, ia terus berlagi lagi, karena orang yang ia cari masih belum di temukan, semua ingatan tentang masa lalunya terngiang dipikirannya dan melekat di dalam mata sharingannya yang terlihat jelas. Hingga sampai di tempat penginapan dengan orang yang dia cari.

Naruto melihat seorang pria dengan mata sharingan itu dengan tatapan tajam nan pekat, tampak aura hitamnya mulai perlahan keluar. "seperti biasa matamu, terlihat menyedihkan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini...?" ucap seorang pria yang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah berbalik bertanya.

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan diam tanpa kata, namun tatapan penuh kebencian terlihat jelas dan semakin meningkat. "Itachi, bocah ini terlihat berbahaya, dari pada dia bertingkah, mungkin lebih baik kupotong saja kakinya..." ucap seorang pria yang terliha wajahnya seperti ikan hiu dengan jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah, mulai menarik keluar pedang besarnya yang berada dipunggungnya.

Terlihat Tatapan tajam nan membunuh yang begitu kuat dari Naruto, tidak menggubris perkataan pria yang berwajah hiu itu. "cih bocah menjengkelkan, ia pikir aku akan takut dengan tatapan seperti itu..." ucap pria berwajah hiu itu hendak melangkakan kakinya ke hadapan Naruto sambil menarik pedang besar yang berada dipunggunya.

"hentikan, Kisame, kau tidak akan mampu melawannya..." ucap pria yang di panggil Itachi itu menghadang pria berwajah hiu.

"Sasuke..." ucap Itachi pelan yang melirik melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya lalu kembali melihat Naruto dengan kewaspadaannya.

"Uchiha Itachi..." ucap Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"jadi benar, kau telah kembali Itachi sialan..." ucap Naruto dengan tawa seringainya.

Kisame yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh merasa terkejut untuk sesaat, lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "ohhh, sharingan, dan terlebih lagi dia mirip denganmu, siapa sih dia...?" ucap Kisame dengan tawa kecilnya berbalik bertanya.

"dia adalah Otoutouku..." jawab Itachi.

"tapi yang kudengar, kau membunuh semua orang Uchiha..." ucap Kisame yang sedikit meragukan.

"tidak, aku meninggalkan mereka yang lemah dan pecundang, layaknya sampah..." ucap Itachi.

"aku akan membawamu kembali, bahkan dengan membunuhmu sekalipun..." ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan penuh kemarahan.

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "aku pasti akan membawamu kembali dan membuatmu membayar semuanya..." teriak Sasuke dengan gemuruh kilat di tangan kirinya.

"Chidori ya..." gumam Itaichi sedikit terkejut.

"akan kubawa kau kembali..." teriak Sasuke lalu menyerang Itachi dengan Chidorinya yang melewati dinding kamar yang telah rusak parah akibat Chidori itu.

 **BUUUUAAAAAARRRR**

Bukan lagi dinding kamar yang hancur, melainkan deretan kamar penginapan itu telah berlubang meninggalkan bekas puing-puing dari sisa kamar itu. Gemuruh dari kilat di tangan kiri Sasuke masih terlihat jelas, tangan Itachi yang menangkis serangat itu masih memegang erat lengan kiri Sasuke. Semua tampak begitu tenang. Namun hanya sesaat setelah ketenangan tersebut terasa, gemuruh kilat dan putaran angin deras terlihat jelas di tangan kiri dan kanan Naruto, hingga membuat mereka terkejut.

 **AAAAAAKKKKHHHH**

Teriakan rasa sakit Sasuke saat Itachi mematahkan lengan kiri Sasuke, yang sesaat ingin melakukan sesuatu perlawanan. Dengan cepat Kisame yang terkejut karena tindakan Naruto, langsung mengayunkan pedang besarnya, hingga jutsu Naruto telah menghilang.

Naruto memulai kembali membentuk handseal. "percuma saja, Samehadaku memiliki kemampuan untuk memotong dan memakan chakra..." ucap Kisame yang memperlihatkan pedang besarnya yang bergerak di balik perban.

"sebelum kau, bertindak bodoh, akan kupotong kedua lenganmu terlebih dahulu..." ucap Kisame lalu mengayunkan pedangnya, saat Naruto telah membentuk handsealnya dengan cepat.

Sebelum pedang besar milik Kisame mengenai tubuh Naruto, terlihat seekor katak dengan sarung besi di kedua tangannya menangkis pedang besar milik Kisame. Asap muncul kembali di belakang Naruto. "rupanya kalian masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, bukan...?Jiraya ini tidak akan terjatuh oleh godaan setiap wanita, tapi keahliannya adalah memikat hati wanita, aku tidak bisa begitu saja terkecoh setelah melihat pesona seorang wanita, ketika sampai pada levelku, wanita akan menjerit senang dengan pesona sensualku..." ucap seorang pria berambut putih panjang sebahu sambil membawa seorang wanita di punda kanannya dengan tarian gaya anehnya.

Semua tampak terdiam dengan tingkah aneh dari pria tua itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya. "haahahahha...kau itu, bagaimanapun juga Jiraya-sama salah satu dari Sannin Legendaris, aku tidak yakin akan bisa menghentikanmu dengan mudah, meskipun faktanya kalau kau itu seorang mata keranjang..." ucap Kisame yang tertawa kecil sambil mengejek.

"ahhhhhaaa...kau tahu tentangku seperti itu..." kaget Jiraya yang menghala nafas keluhnya.

"hei, Naruto, bagaimana ini...?mereka tahu tentangku, apa aku seterkenal itu...?" ucap Jiraya yang begitu keras.

Namun tidak ada respon dari Naruto, malahan Naruto telah mempersiapkan jutsunya yang kini telah terlihat gemuruh dari kilat dan putaran bola di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"tenang lah Naruto..." ucap Jiraya yang melihat tingkah Naruto.

"sepertinya kau telah melepaskan Genjutsu yang kami tanamkan pada wanita itu..." ucap Kisame.

Wajah serius terlihat jelas pada Jiraya yang suasananya telah berganti. "kau tidak pantas di sebut sebagai seorang pria karena menggunakan taktik pengecut, seperti memasang Genjutsu pada wanita ini dengan Sharinganmu untuk memisahkanku dengan Naruto..." ucap Jiraya yang telah menyandarkan wanita yang berada di pundaknya ke tempat dinding penginapan belakang mereka.

"tenang lah, Naruto, target mereka adalah kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan darimu, tapi tetaplah berhati-hati..." ucap Jiraya yang memberitahu.

"aku sudah tidak perduli lagi, aku akan membunuhmu, seperti yang kau katakan, aku telah menaruh dendam dan kebencian padamu, hanya bertujuan untuk membunuhmu dan terus hidup hingga sekarang..." ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan keras sambil menyatukan kedua jutsunya.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sangat terkejut, bahkan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat kedua jutsu itu telah menyatu, begitu juga dengan Jiraya, Kisame dan Itachi.

Bola pusaran dengan gemuruh badai kilat menyebar ke ruangan sempit itu. "jangan ikut campur, aku akan membawanya kembali dan tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyentuhnya..." teriak Sasuke yang bangkit susah payah dengan tubuh yang terhuyung.

"sekarang aku tidak tertarik padamu..." ucap Itachi.

"jangan remehkan aku..." teriak Sasuke lalu menyerang Itachi, namun ia tidak dapat mengelak tendangan dari Itachi hingga terpental ke belakang.

 **Karai No Arashi**

Ucap Naruto, yang bola pusaran dengan gemuruh badai kilat di kedua tangan yang di satukan lalu memindahkannya ke satu tangan yaitu tangan kanannya, lalu menyerang Itachi dengan sangat cepat tanpa di sadari oleh Jiraya dan Kisame yang berada di dekat Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang telah melihat Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya, hanya tinggal beberada centi lagi jutsu itu akan mengenai tubuhnya.

 **BLLLAAARRRRR**

Suaran gemuruh dari pusaran badai halilintar telah menghancurkan setengah dari penginapan tersebut. Lengan kanan Itachi terlihat hitam gosong dengan percikan kilat masih menempal di lengannya. Ringisan rasa sakit terbersit di wajah Itachi untuk sesaat. Rasa syok dan keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajah Jiraya dan Kisame termasuk Sasuke yang melihat jelas.

"ja-jadi ini, jutsu yang di katakan oleh Kakashi..." gumam Jiraya dalam syoknya.

"a-aku tidak percaya ini, bocah itu jauh lebih berbahaya..." pikir Kisame dalam syoknya.

"si-sialan aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto membunuhnya..." gumam Sasuke yang menyeret tubuhnya.

Nafsa tersengal-sengal keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Itachi, mereka sama-sama terlihat kelelahan, namun Itachi tetap berada di atas angin karena ia mampu menyudutkan Naruto. Ia memukul Naruto hingga tersudut di dinding kamar yang masih tersisa.

"sialan, aku tidak bisa menunggu di sini saja..." ucap Jiraya yang tersadar dari rasa syoknya. Lalu hendak menyelamatkan Naruto, namun di hadang oleh Kisame yang juga tersadar dari rasa syoknya.

"kau tahu itu, bukan...?ini merupakan pertarungan mereka, sebaiknya jangan menganggu..." ucap Kisame dengan pedang besarnya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan seenaknya..." ucap Jiraya yang mempersiapkan jutsunya.

"dasar sialan kau Itachi, aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu..." teriak Naruto yang hendak menyerangnya dengan tinjunya, namun serangan lutut bersarang di perutnya hingga memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"kenapa, kenapa...?" pikir Naruto yang terus-terusan di serang dan di pukuli.

"sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, akan ku hentikan mereka..." gumam Sasuke yang terus menyeret tubuhnya.

"perbedaan kekuatan kami tidak berubah sama sekali sejak saat itu, kenapa begitu...?padahal aku sudah berlatih sangat keras, aku juga menambah pengalaman pertarungan..." pikir Naruto yang merasa putus asa.

"dia tidak memberi belas kasihan sedikitpun..." ucap Kisame yang melihat Itachi menghajar Naruto.

"kenapa...?kenapa aku begitu lemah...?" pikir Sasuke yang terus menyeret tubunya.

"Naruto yang jatuh kelantai dengan tubuh tidak berdaya sama sekali. "apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini...?semua yang kupunya, aku telah kehilangan semuanya..." pikir Naruto.

'kau menginginkan kekuatan...?akan kuberikan...' ucap suara yang terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Naruto.

Itachi menarik kerah Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, lalu menghentakan tubuh Naruto ke dinding sangat keras. "kau lemah dan tetap saja lemah, karena kebencianmu yang belum cukup..." ucap Itachi yang berbisik pada telinga Naruto.

'akan ku berikan kekuatan padamu, marahlah, bencilah, kutuk semuanya, akan ku berikan semua kekuatan padamu...' ucap suara yang terngiang kembali di dalam pikiran Naruto.

 **SRRINNGGG**

Mata Itaci yang tertutup untuk sesaat telah terbuka, Naruto langsung terhentak dengan mata melebar. Bayangan dirinya yang tidak tahu ia tempati, terus melayang dengan perasaan gelisah, bayangan masa lalunya saat ia berada di suatu tempat, malam hari di tengah hutan, yang ia lihat hanyalah tubuh seorang pria dengan berlumuran darah. "benar ini adalah tempat kematian, kematian Shisui, kau sangatlah lemah..." ucap suara bisikan di telinganya.

Ia hanya dapat melihat kematian dari pria yang bernama Shisui itu terbunuh oleh seorang pria dengan tanto yang penuh dengan darah. "hentikan..." ucap Naruto dengan perasaan rasa takutnya.

"menghidupkan kembali hari itu..." ucap suara dari bisikan di telinga Naruto.

Tanto telah tertebas dan menusuk di tubuh pria yang bernama Shisui. "hentikaaannnnnn..." teriak Naruto.

Percikan darah menyebar di sekitarnya, rumput dan dedaunan yang ada ikut terkena percikan darah itu.

"kau bahkan tidak layak untuk di bunuh, kau benar-benar Otouto sepertimu yang tidak berguna, jika kau ingin membunuhku, irilah padaku, bencilah padaku, dan teruslah hidup dalam kebencian, berlari dan terus berlari dan bertahan untuk kehidupanmu..." ucap suara yang terngiang di telinganya.

Di dunia nyata teriakan dari suara Naruto menggema sangat keras. "sama sekali tidak berubah dengan menggunakan Tsukiyomi padanya..." ucap Kisame yang senyum seringai akan tingkah kawannya.

Aura pekat nan hitam mulai menguap dari tubuh Naruto. Suara misterius yang entah dari mana datangnya terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

"sudah cukup, aku tidak tahan lagi..." gumam Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri dan menyerang Itachi.

Melihat tindakan Sasuke, Kisame langsung segera melaju menghentikan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Jiraya membentuk handseal.

Langkah kaki Kisame terhenti saat melihat perubahan di setiap dinding dan lantai, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang terkejut saat melihat perubahan pada dinding dan lantai di sekelilingnya.

"a-apa ini...?" gumam Sasuke yang terkejut.

 **Ninpo Gamaguchi Shibari**

Ucap Jiraya yang telah menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke lantai yang telah berubah. Terlihat aura hitam pekat di tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang secara perlahan akibat sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya mulai masuk kedalam dinding yang seperti daging tebal secara perlahan.

Kaki Kisame dan pedangnya yang telah terlilit oleh daging tebal membuatnya sulit bergerak, sedangkan Itachi masih terlihat santai saja walaupun kedua kakinya juga terlilit oleh daging tebal.

"sayang sekali, Itachi, Kisame, kalian sudah berada dalam perutku, aku sudah memanggil kerongkongan milik katak raksasa dari Gunung Batu Myomoku, lagi pula kalian adalah buronan, aku akan menjadikan kalian makanan untuk katak batu ini..." ucap Jiraya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"apa...?" kaget Kisame.

"ini..." gumam Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Sasuke, kau cukup diam di situ dan jangan bertindak gegabah..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu.

Sasuke yang tersadar dengan perkataan Jiraya, mulai kembali menyerang Itachi, namun, ia terjatuh karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak mendukung untuknya bertarung.

"sudah kukatakan jangan bergerak, jangan khawatir, ini jutsu ku..." ucap Jiraya.

"Kisame, kemarilah..." ucap Itachi memerintah.

Mendegar perkataan Itachi, Kisame segera melepaskan jeratan daging yang ada di kedua kakinya, begitu juga dengan pedang besarnya. "brengsek..." ucap Kisame yang kesulitan melepaskan pedang besarnya dari jeratan dinding daging, lalu setelah melepaskannya ia segera berlari bersama dengan Itachi.

"percuma, tak satupun orang yang bisa lolos dari jutsuku ini..." ucap Jiraya dengan suara keras, lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang menempel di lantai berdaging. Sesuai dengan pergerakan dinding dan lantainya berubah dan bergerak mengarah pada Itachi dan Kisame.

"dinding daging itu menuju ke arah kita..." ucap Kisame yang menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dinding daging menyerang mereka seperti tentakel.

Dengan cepat ia mengayunkan pedang besarnya dan memotong-motong dinding daging itu yang seperti tentakel, lalu berlari lagi.

"cepat sekali, kalau begini..." ucap Kisame yang melihat dinding daging itu menyerang mereka dan mulai menyempit, untuk sesaat Itachi menutup matanya.

 **SRIIINNNGGGG**

 **BLAAAARRRR**

Setelah membuka kedua matanya, suara ledakan terdengar hingga sampai ke telinga Jiraya dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat Jiraya langsung berlari menuju sumber suara ledakan, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang berusaha berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara itu dengan keadaan tertatih-tatih, dinding daging tebal sebagai penopang untuknya berjalan.

"apa yang terjadi...?" gumam Sasuke yang terkaget saat melihat dinding daging tebal itu berlobang dengan kobaran api berwarna hitam di pinggirannya.

"sialan mereka telah pergi..." gumam Sasuke dengan perasaan kesalnya setelah melepas rasa kagetnya, lalu terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, Jiraya langsung menolong dengan memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. "syukurlah dia baik-baik saja..." ucap Jiraya.

"aku tidak percaya kalau dinding ini di robek..." pikir Jiraya dengan wajah seriusnya.

Belum jauh dari tempat itu, di permukaan air sungai, terlihat kedua orang dengan jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah yang tidak lain adalah Itachi dan Kisame sedang melompatinya. "kenapa kita melarikan diri...?hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, kau akan mendapatkannya..." tanya Kisame.

"kita tidak harus terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan matanya dengan kondisinya saat ini, selain itu, aku harus memulihkan tubuhku untuk sementara waktu..." jawab Itachi.

"bukan Cuma Tsukuyomi, tapi ia juga membuatku menggunakan Amaterasu, bahkan tangan ini..." gumam Itachi yang mengembalikan mata sharingannya seperti mata biasa sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang hitam gosong akibat menahan serangan jutsu Naruto.

Kembali ke tempat Jiraya, kobaran api berwarna hitam masih berada dipinggiran dinding daging yang berlubang.

"bagaimana mereka bisa keluar...?bukan Cuma itu, api hitam apa ini..?katak batu yang punya kemampuan untuk meniup api yang dimiliki ususnya sudah terbakar..." pikir Jiraya lalu membuka kertas gulungan dan menuliskan beberapa mantra dan tanda simbol yang berbentuk Tetagram.

"yoshhh..." ucap Jiraya lalu membentuk handseal.

 **Fuinjutsu Fuka Hoin**

Ucap Jiraya lalu menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke lantai berdaging. Chakra biru muncul dari dalam kertas gulungan dan menyelimuti api hitam yang ad di pinggirannya. Lalu menghilang bersama dengan chakra biru yang masuk kedalam gulungan kertas hingga membentuk tanda segel.

Setelah menggulungnya, Jiraya langsung mengikatnya dengan tali. "baiklah, sekarang sudah tidak ada masalah lagi, aaahhhaaa merepotkan sekali..." ucap Jiraya yang telah memasukkan gulungan kertas kedalam kantong bajunya dan menghela nafs beratnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai berdaging.

Setelah mengeluarkan Naruto dari dalam dinding daging lalu mengangkutnya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan-lahan dinding dan lantai nya berubah kembali menjadi seperti semula, setelah menaruh mereka ke tempat yang aman.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Sasuke telah sadar, begitu juga dengan Naruto. "apa yang terjadi...?dimana aku...?" tanya Sasuke.

"jadi kalian sudah sadar..." ucap Jiraya melihat Sasuke telah sadar dan menanyakan banyak hal, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang juga telah sadar setelah mendengar suara Sasuke.

Kunai menancap di dinding, kelebat bayangnya menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang. "Guy..." ucap Jiraya saat menoleh dan melihat sesosok bayangan menendang ke arahnya.

 **Dainamik Entri**

Teriak sesosok bayangan itu, yang memakai baju hijau ketat dengan gaya rambut mangkok, tersadar setelah tendangannya mengenai wajah Jiraya.

Setelah kejadia itu, Jiraya terlihat sangat kesal, dengan tampang wajah memar di pipi kirinya dan kapas di lubang hidung kirinya yang mimisan.

"hadouh, gomenasai, sudah langsung menendangmu, aku buru-buru dan lupa membawa cermin...ahhahahahah" ucap Guy yang merasa malu sambil meminta maaf dengan tawa kecilnya.

"aku menggunakan ikat kepala ini sebagai gantinya, tapi sulit sekali melihatnya, kupikir wajah yang sangar ini musuh, jadi kubiarkan saja semangat api menguasaiku, gomenasai..." ucap Guy meminta maaf.

"apa begitu cara mu meminta maaf...?" bentak Jiraya kesal.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melongo melihat tingkah konyol dari kedua orang itu, sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam dalam pikirannya.

"aku pria lugu sama seperti tampangku, ahhhhh, itu tidak penting, yang terpenting, kita harus membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke team medis..." ucap Guy yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tersadar akan kejadian yang lalu.

Naruto yang mengingat itu semakin kelam dalam pikirannya. "lengan dan tulang rusuk mereka patah, bukan Cuma itu, dia juga kehilangan kesadaran untuk sesaat , akibat terkena pukulan yang dia terima dari Dojutsu..." ucap Jiraya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"anak ini juga terkena jutsu itu..." pikir Guy yang melihat ke arah Naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau urus saja dia..." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang kondisinya terlihat memprihatinkan.

"sepertinya, kita sudahi saja dulu, Naruto, kau sudah banyak menerima kerusakan mental, kau juga harus memulihkan tubuhmu..." ucap Jiraya.

"sial, kenapa..?apa yang sudah dia lakukan padanya...?" pikir Sasuke dengan perasan yang sangat kesal.

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu, sejak awal aku merasa takut, aku ingin mengejar dan meringkusnya, aku akan membawanya, aku harus menjadi kuat dan merubah jalan ninjaku..." ucap Sasuke dengan perasaan kesalnya sambil menghentakkan tinjunya ke lantai.

Mendengar dan melihat tingkah Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar, betapa lemah dan putus asanya karena tidak mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"hmmp, kau akan terbunuh jika pergi sekarang, level mereka jauh berbeda darimu, aku Cuma bisa menjauhkan mereka dari kalian..." ucap Jiraya.

 **BUUUAARRRR**

Suara dinding penginapan yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia bersandar hancur akibat pukulan dari Naruto. "aku tidak akan lari dari mereka, aku tidak ingin hidup dalam ketakutan..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"sudah cukup Naruto, kau masih terlalu lemah dan belum cukup berpengalaman, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatasi Dojutsunya..." ucap Jiraya membentak.

"kalau begitu aku akan menjadi kuat dan terus menjadi kuat, tidak perduli seperti apapun caranya, akan kulalui, bahkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun akan ku pertaruhkan..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jiraya tersentak kaget lalu diam terdunduk.

"sebenarnya, Kakashi juga sudah terkena jutsu yang sama, kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar kembali..." ucap Guy yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkaget.

"ketika muridku terluka, aku selalu berharap, dari lubuk hatiku, bisa menyelamatkannya..." ucap Guy yang tertunduk sedih saat melihat Naruto yang terluka mengingatkannya pada muridnya Lee.

"dari awal, kami sedang mencari seseorang yang dapat membantu penyembuhan..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Guy terkaget untuk sesaat.

"maksudmu, jadi begitu ya..." ucap Guy yang merasa senang, namun agak merasa sedih karena melihat Naruto terluka karenanya.

"gomenasai, Naruto, tapi, lebih baik kau..." ucap Guy yang terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto.

"aku sudah berjanji untuk melakukannya, jadi aku akan tetap melakukannya..." ucap Naruto dengan keyakinannya.

"ahaaaahhhaaaaa...terserah padamu..." ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu..." ucap Guy dengan semangat berapi-apinya.

"aku juga akan ikut..." ucap Sasuke meyakinkan mereka.

"tidak perlu, Guy sensei kau harus menjaga Lee kan...?agar ia tetap aman, dan memberi laporan pada Hokage, dan satu hal lagi, kau hanya akan merepotkan saja, jadi pergilah dasar pecundang..." ucap Naruto pada Guy, lalu menunjuk pada Sasuke dengan nada mengejek meskipun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"apa katamu...?bukankah kau yang terlihat pecundang dasar lemah tidak berguna..." ucap Sasuke yang membalas ejekan Naruto.

"sudah-sudah bukankah kalian sedang terluka, jadi apa perlu kita harus ke Konoha terlebih dahulu untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka kalian..." ucap Guy melerai serta menyarankan.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah membaik, kau bawa saja dia..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"dasar sialan, aku juga tidak butuh pengobatan, aku juga bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri..." ucap Sasuke yang geram dengan ejekan Naruto.

"dasar pembohong..." ucap Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak kiri Sasuke.

 **AHHHHKKK**

Teriak Sasuke yang meringis kesakitan. "dasar sialan, kau ingin berkelahi ya..." ucap Sasuke yang sudah kesal di ubun-ubun.

"sudahlah, Naruto, sembuhkan saja Sasuke, nanti malah bikin repot..." ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafas beratnya karena perkelahian.

"aku meno..." ucap Naruto yang terpotong karena jitakan dari Jiraya.

"sudahlah, lakukan saja, dan Guy, benar kata Naruto, kau harus pergi melaporkan ini pada Hokage sekaligus memberitahukan ini pada Kakashi dan Yamato agar mereka merasa tenang, kalau murid-muridnya baik-baik saja..." ucap Jiraya memberi tahu.

"ahhhhaaaa, baiklah..." ucap Guy yang tertunduk kecewa.

 **^Di Kamar Penginapan^**

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang di kepang dua, menunjukan isi di dalam koper hingga membuat seorang wanita berambut hitam itu terkejut. "a-apa...?apa uang ini akan...?" kaget wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu saat melihat isi di dalam koper.

"yosshhh, kita akan pergi mengadu nasib dengan uang ini, dan membelikan beberapa hadiah untuk Naruto..." ucap wanita berambut pirang berkepang dua itu, dengan semangatnya.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

"baiklah, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi aku juga harus menjaga Lee dan memberitahu pada Kakashi dan Yamato, serta melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hokage-sama, jadi temukanlah Tsunade-sama dan pastikan kau membawanya..." ucap Guy dengan senyum penuh semangat.

"tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membawanya dan menyembuhkan Lee..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Guy terdiam karena terkagum dengan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto, aku senang melihat bocah seperti mu, dan aku minta maaf karena selama ini telah memperlakukan mu dengan buruk, sebagai permintaan maaf ku, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu..." ucap Guy lalu mengambil sesautu dari kantong bajunya.

"tidak perlu, aku tidak membutuhkan hadiah apapun, kami akan pergi dulu..." ucap Naruto yang menolak.

"jangan begitu, Naruto, aku ingin memberiakan hadiah yang akan membuatmu kuat seperti Lee..." ucap Guy yang membuat Naruto merasa tertarik.

Dengan gaya yang sok coll, ia menunjukkaan hadiahnya pada Naruto. "ini dia..." ucap Guy yang menunjukkan pakaian ketat berwana hijau di terpa oleh angin.

Jiraya dan Sasuke terdiam melongo, dengan melihat pakaian yang di berikan oleh Guy. "a-apa itu akan membuatku kuat...?" tanya Naruto yang merasa ragu-ragu.

"tentu saja, pakaian ini di buat agar mudah bergerak dengan bebas semaunya jadi satu paket yang stylish, jika kau berlatih dengan ini, kau akan segera merasakan perbedaannya, kau akan berkembang, tidak lama lagi, pasti kau akan memakainya sepanjang waktu, sama seperti Lee..." ucap Guy yang membayangkan kalau Naruto akan berpakaian yang sama seperti Lee.

"hmmmp, jadi begitu, ini memang cukup baik, kurasa aku akan mencobanya..." ucap Naruto yang mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"oi, oi..." ucap Jiraya dan Sasuke yang tidak percaya kalau Naruto akan dengan mudah terbujuk dan memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"kenapa kau tidak bawa cermin saja atau sesuatu, bukannya malah pamer sana sini, dasar norak..." pikir Jiraya dengan tampang swetdropnya.

"dasar baka norak..." pikir Sasuke yang juga memasang tampang swetdropnya.

 **^Gerbang Kota^**

Di depan gerbang kota, dua orang wanita yang memakai kimono dan seekor babi yang bersama mereka.

"yosh, disini tempatnya..." ucap wanita berambut pirang dengan dikepang dua.

"apa...?bukankah ini rumah judi terfavorit di seluruh kota..." pikir wanita berambut hitam yang begitu terkaget, sedangkan babi yang mereka bawa merasa tidak enak untuk measuki kota.

 **^Keramaian Kota^**

Setelah sampai di kota, dengan keramaian orang banyak. "untuk beberapa hari kita akan tinggal di kota ini dan kita juga akan berlatih di sini..." ucap Jiraya.

"akhirnya..." ucap Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah lepas dari perjalanan panjang yang begitu melelahkan.

"hmmmppp, aku ingin segera memulai latihannya..." ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan tidak sabar.

Naruto segera mengambil sesuatu dari balik tasnya. "wow, dompet itu tebal sekali, kau punya banyak uang juga ya..." ucap Jiraya dengan perasaan gembira.

"hmmpp, karena aku tidak membawa uang, aku rasa harus membaginya..." ucap Sasuke yang mengangguk-angguk tersenyum.

"tentu saja, aku punya cukup banyak jumlahnya, aku menabungnya sedikit demi sedikit dari hasil menjalankan misi hanya untuk berfoya-foya kali ini, dan aku tidak akan membagikannya sama sekali..." ucap Naruto yang segera pergi untuk membelanjakannya.

"apa...?dasar pelit.." ucap Sasuke yang kesal.

"berhenti, Naruto, aku akan menyimpan dompetmu..." ucap Jiraya yang langsung mengambil dompet Naruto.

"tidak, apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" ucap Naruto yang ingin mengambil kembali dompetnya, namun tidak mendapatkannya.

"ini, kau boleh pakai segini saja, dan kau juga Sasuke..." ucap Jiraya yang membagikan selembaran uang.

"apa, hanya 500 Ryo..." ucap Naruto yang kesal karena di beri uang segitu.

"hei, kenapa aku hanya 300 Ryo...?" ucap Sasuke yang ikut merasa kesal karena di beri uang lebih kecil dari Naruto.

"jangan protes, ingat, seorang ninja harus menghormati 'Tiga Larangan Ninja'..." ucap Jiraya.

"Tiga Larang Ninja...?" ucap Naruto kebingungan.

"apa kau tidak tahu...?" tanya Sasuke.

"seingatku, aku pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak perduli dengan itu..." jawab Naruto yang tetap protes.

"dengar Tiga Larangan Ninja itu adalah Tiga Cobaan yang akan menjadi penyebab kegagalan ninja, Tiga Larangan Ninja yaitu, Mabuk, Wanita, dan Uang..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu.

"aku juga tahu itu..." ucap Sasuke.

"berisik, aku tidak perduli dengan itu, lagi pula aku masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan semuanya, aku susah payah menabungnya..." ucap Naruto yang tetap protes.

"baka, jangan anggap enteng masalah uang, sekali kau menggunakannya, maka akan benar-benar berlalu dengan cepat, uang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, asal kau tahu, Tsunade saja sudah terjerumus karena uang..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu Naruto untuk tidak terjerumus.

"bukankah itu sama hal nya dengan mu Ero Sannin, lagi pula aku sudah tahu itu..." ucap Naruto.

"aku akan pergi untuk mengumpulan informasi, tolong bawakan tas punyaku, jika kau tersesat, aku akan mencari dengan Kuchiyose katak untuk menemukan kalian..." ucap Jiraya yang menyerahkan tas nya pada Naruto.

"heh, biarkan saja Sasuke yang membawanya..." ucap Naruto yang menyerahkan tas itu.

"apa...?kenapa harus aku, bukankah kau yang disuruh...?" ucap Sasuke yang tidak terima.

"hei, kau kan menerima uang dariku..." ucap Naruto.

"aku tidak menerimanya darimu..." ucap Sasuke membantah.

"tapi itu uangku, dasar baka..." teriak Naruto yang kesal.

"ha'i, ha'i..." ucap Sasuke yang mengambil tas itu lalu menggendongnya.

Mereka mulai berperncar untuk menikmati waktu senggang mereka dan menyambilkan mencari informasi yang di butuhkan.

"ahhhhh, kenyangnya, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak makan..." ucap Naruto yang tiduran di rumput hijau tidak jauh dari jembatan gantung dengan perut buncitnya dan beberapa bungkus makanan yang berserak di sekitarnya.

"dasar baka, seharusnya kau mencari informasi yang berguna dari pada makanan..." ucap Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"urusai, setidaknya aku tidak seperti mu yang menghabiskan uang hanya untuk mencari informasi..." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat perempatan di kening Sasuke.

"ahhhaaa, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut..." gumam Sasuke yang mengeluh.

"siapa suruh kamu ikut, baiklah, dari pada di sini terus lebih baik segera mencarinya..." ucap Naruto, lalu pergi. Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sangat geram, hingga muncul perempatan di keningnya.

Hingga sampai di suatu toko, mereka berdua memasukinya dan melihat wajah dan tingkah seseorang yang tidak asing bagi mereka berdua.

"hahahha, kalian wanita yang sangat cantik..." ucap seorang pria tua berambut putih dengan tawa mesumnya sambil memeluk kedua wanita yang menuangkan minuman di cangkirnya.

"uh, Naruto, Sasuke, apa kalian sudah menikmati festival tersebut...?" tanya pria tua itu yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

Melihat tingkah orang itu, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke swetdrop, dan lebih parahnya lagi, saat Naruto melihat dompet tabungannya telah kosong di meja. "oi, coba kau ulangi lagi, apa saja Tiga Larangan Ninja itu, kau bahkan melanggar semua larangan itu, dasar sialan kau Ero Sannin..." ucap Naruto yang sangat kesal.

"kyaaaa..." teriak kedua wanita itu lari ketakutan.

"tu-tunggu dulu Naruto..." ucap pria tua itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya mencoba beralasan.

"aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kau menghabiskan semua uang simpananku, yang hanya untuk hari ini saja aku bisa bersenang-senang..." teriak Naruto yang langsung menghajar Jiraya hingga membuat tempat itu jadi porak poranda, sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat mereka jadi swetdrop.

"terserah kalian..." ucapnya tidak perduli.

 **^Di Pinggiran Hutan^**

Di pinggiran hutan yang tidak jauh dari keramaian kota. "akhirnya, datang juga waktunya yang tepat untuk berlatih..." ucap Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis dengan perasaan senang.

"yaaa, baiklah mari kita latihan..." ucap Jiraya dengan wajahnya yang babak belur.

"kuharap, kau mengajarkan caranya dengan benar, jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu yang telah menghabiskan uangku..." ucap Naruto.

"ha'i...ha'i...ini, ambil lah..." ucap Jiraya melemparkan kedua bola kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"balon air...?" ucap Sasuke kebingunan.

"hei, ini untuk apa...?" tanya Naruto yang mengeluh.

"kau menguasai jutsu Rasengan tanpa melakukan metode ini kan...?" ucap Jiraya yang bertanya.

"aku memang menguasainya tanpa menggunakan metode apapun..." jawab Naruto.

"kau memang sudah menguasai Rasengan dengan sempurna, bahkan mampu mengkombinasikannya dengan jutsu lain..." ucap Jiraya lalu mempraktekan bola balon yang berisi air.

"balon air itu berputar tanpa gerakan tangan..." pikir Sasuke lalu terkaget saat melihat balon air tersebut pecah.

"sama halnya latihan memanjat pohon untuk melakukannya, kumpulkan dan pertahankan chakra di tempat tertentu, kemudian berjalan di atas air untuk belajar cara melepaskan serangkaian jumlah chakra, kalian sudah melakukan kedua hal itu, bukan...?Rasengan adalah Ninjutsu milik Yondaime Hokage yang di wariskan kepada mereka yang dapat menguasainya, dan ia membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun penuh untuk menyempurnakannya, jutsu ini juga menempati urutan kedua dari enam tingkat teratas yang sulit untuk di kuasai dan merupakan Ninjutsu level tinggi peringkat A, bahkan untuk menguasainya harus lah melakuan 3 tahap pelatihan, tapi kau dapat menguasainya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, bahkan tanpa menggunakan 3 tahap metode tersebut, intinya kalian sudah mengumpulkan dan mempertahankan chakra dengan menggunakan teknik memanjat pohon, kemudian menetapkan dan melepaskan chakra dengan menggunakan teknik berjalan di atas air, terakhir penekanan dan gerakan tersebut dengan menggunakan chakra, kau mungkin sudah melupakan beberapa hal dasar tersebut, karena itu, terkadang kau kesulitan untuk menyempurnakan jutsu yang kau ciptakan..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Naruto mengerti dan tersadar dengan analisanya yang selama ini untuk menyempurnakan jutsu barunya selalu melupakan dasar-dasar jutsu.

"jadi begitu ya, aku semakin bersemangat, dengan begini aku juga pasti bisa menyamainya, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku akan melampauinya..." pikir Sasuke yang terlihat bersemangat setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jiraya.

"inti latihan kali ini adalah menciptakan dan mengembangkan aliran chakra dan paling utama adalah mengendalikan emosi, ingat Naruto, kau memang kuat dan mampu menguasai jutsu tersulitpun bahkan dapat menciptakan jutsu baru, tapi percuma jika emosimu tidak terkendalikan..." ucap Jiraya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang memulai latihan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlatih tanpa mengenal lelah, mereka berlatih secara terpisah tanpa mengetahui menu latihan masing-masing, sedangkan Jiraya pergi mencari informasi keberadaan Tsunade dan Shizune sambil mengawasi mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Setelah tiga hari mereka melewati latihan, rasa letih dan kelelahan serta keputus asaan terkadang merasuki dalam pikiran mereka yang sedang berusaha.

 **^Hutan Lebat^**

Suatu hutan lebat di malam hari dengan bulan bersinar terang. "kita harus menemuinya, ia pasti akan membantu kita untuk melakukannya..." ucap pria berkulit pucat dengan mata seperti ular.

"seperti biasa, Orochimaru-sama tidak pernah bersabar..." ucap pria berkacamata.

"aku hanya tidak ingin dia jatuh ke tangan yang lain, bagaimana dengan informasi yang kau dapat, Kabuto...?" ucap pria yang bernama Ochimaru itu dengan senyum seringai.

"tenang saja, semua sudah di persiapkan..." ucap Kabuto sambil menyentuh kacamamatanya.

"kalau begitu mari kita pergi untuk menemui Tsunade..." ucap Orochimaru yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi bersama Kabuto dan menghilang di dalam kesunyian malam yang gelap.

 **^Toko Game Pachinko^**

Dua orang wanita dengan seekor babi yang di gendong , sedang bermain pachinko. "7, 7, 7, itu dia..." ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang menggendong seekor babi sedang kegirangan.

"selamat kepada pelanggan, keberuntungan sudah di mulai pada mesin nomor 44, nah, sekarang, silahkan keluarkan semuanya seperti banjir..." ucap suara dari pengeras suara.

"Tsunade-sama, jarang sekali terjadi yang seperti ini..." ucap wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan perasaan senang.

"3-7 untukku...?" pikir wanita berambut pirang yang di kepang dua yang tidak lain adalah Tsunade dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja tampak merasa curiga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang mulai berkerumunan di dekat Tsunade dan wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tidak lain adalah Shizune. "wahhh, sungguh kerja yang bagus, semoga aku juga beruntung..." ucap salah seorang dari kerumunan.

"ohh, di sini keluar lagi, keluar lagi..." ucap beberapa orang yang berkerumunan.

"yatta, itu keluar lagi..." ucap Shizune dengan senyum kegirangan.

"orang sepertiku untung-untungan bisa sukses besar seperti ini, aku punya firasat buruk..." pikir Tsunade dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

 **^Di Perjalanan^**

"aku juga memiliki beberapa info tentang Tsunade-sama, aku benar-benar menggunakannya sebagai bagian dari kesatuan medis, dia adalah orang pertama yang mengusulkan sesuatu yang sekarang menjadi sebuah pratikum yang bisa di terima dari daftar seorang spesialis medis pada sebuah team yang berisi 4 orang, itu adalah ide yang sangat revolusioner, sebuah unit tempur kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki keterampilan medis darurat, apa yang terjadi pada mereka di medan perang lebih jelas dari pada melihat api...?" ucap seorang pria berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"pengalaman yang tidak terhitung dalam perang, cukup menjadi ilmu pengetahuan unuk membekali diri mereka, sudah pasti banyak yang di korbankan untuk menciptakan tokoh seperti itu, seseorang mengerti hakikat dari segala hal setelah kehilangan semuanya, lalu sesuatu itu di ciptakan oleh salah satu Sannin Legendaris yang di kenal sebagai spesialis pengobatan, itulah pengorbanannya..." ucap Orochimaru.

 **^Di Depan Toko Game Pachinko^**

"Tsunade-sama, tunggu aku dong, ada apa sih...?Tsunade-sama, kemenangan besarmu seperti ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban, tapi tampaknya kau tidak merasa senang..." ucap Shizune yang melangkahkan kakinya setelah keluar dari tempat permainan pachinko.

"kota ini..." ucap Tsunade.

"hah..." bingung Shizune.

"aku punya firasat buruk, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi..." ucap Tsunade dengan perasaan yang menganjal.

"tapi ini kan kawasan wisata, kita harus meluangkan waktu kita dan pergi melihat kastil terkenal dan semuanya..." ucap Shizune dengan perasaan agak kecewa.

"karena itu kita harus cepat-cepat dan segera melihatnya lalu kita pergi..." ucap Tsunade lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"tapi Tsunade-sama..." ucap Shizune yang mengejar Tsunade yang berjalan cepat.

 **^Training Ground^**

Naruto dan Sasuke masih tetap melanjutkan latihan berat mereka, tampak tangan Sasuke sudah mulai kaku dan sulit untuk di gerakkan, sedangkan Naruto masih memaksakan tubuhnya yang sudah keletihan.

Jiraya hanya mengawasi mereka dari semak belukar tanpa di ketahui oleh mereka. Naruto yang keletihan, membaringkan tubuhnya. "ahhhaaaa...hhhaaaa...hhhaaa...hanya sedikit, hanya sedikit yang tersisa, dan ini masih belum..." gumam Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Angin segar berhembus menghempaskan rambut kuning jabrik milik Naruto yang menatap langit dengan mata birunya, memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin segar.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Sasuke pun melakuakn hal yang sama seperti Naruto, membaringkan tubuhnya yang letih dan mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya yang kaku untuk sementara. "sangat tenang..." gumam Sasuke yang menikmati hembusan angin segar.

"ini..." gumam Naruto saat mengambil selembar daun di dahinya dan memperhatikannya sesaat ia teringat sesuatu.

 **^FlashBack^**

Di ruang kelas Akademi. "hei, kalian semua yang berada di kelas sekarang, dasar kalian baka, kalian semua ini benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ini bukanlah cara untuk menjadi ninja yang baik..." bentak Iruka yang sangat kesal dan memarahi Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba yang bersama dengan Akamaru, dan Chouji.

"bagaimana bisa kita terus-terusan berada di meja, iya kan Akamaru...?" ucap Kiba yang berdiri bersama dengan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

"gugggg..." balas Akamaru.

"ahhhhh..." menguap Shikamaru.

"lapar..." ucap Chouji yang memegang perutnya.

"Sensei, kalau mau mengomel cepat selesaikan...ahhaaaaa..." ucap Naruto lalu menguap.

"ka-kalian ini, mulai sekarang setelah pulang sekolah kita punya pelajaran untuk mengajari kalian lebih konsentrasi..." ucap Iruka yang semakin kesal dan marah dengan tingkah mereka.

"heeehh, hah..." keluh Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Chouji, kecuali Naruto yang menguap.

Selembar daun telah menempel di kening mereka. "hehehe..." tawa kecil Iruka yang memamerkan selembar daun di tangannya.

"apa ini...?" tanya Chouji saat mendongakan kepalanya melihat selembar daun di keningnya.

"kalian akan melakukannya mulai sekarang, dulu para leluhur Konoha menggunakan metode itu setiap hari sebagai metode konsentrasi, itu adalah latihan untuk membangkitkan chakra, dengan mengkonsentrasi energi di dalammu pada daun yang berada di atas kepalamu, ini merupakan cara belajara kuno agar tidak menjadi kacau karena hal lain dengan konsentrasi pada satu titik yaitu daun..." jawab Iruka menjelaskan secara detail.

"hmmmm..." gumam Naruto yang mengerti.

"seseorang yang mengasah konsentrasinya adalah ninja hebat, itulah asal-usul simbol Konoha pada ikat kepala ini..." ucap Iruka.

"aku sudah tahu itu..." ucap Naruto datar.

"itu Cuma omong kosong..." ucap Chouji yang masih memegang perutnya karena merasa lapar.

"bukankah Sensei sedang membuat cerita yang berlebihan untuk memaksa kita supaya berusaha lebih keras...?" ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah bosannya.

"aku tidak bohong, itu cerita yang sebenarnya..." ucap Iruka yang membenarkan pemikiran Shikamaru yang tidak mau percaya.

"memangnya Sensei bisa menjadi ninja hebat hanya dengan mempertajam konsentrasimu...?biasanya ninja hebat adalah orang yang kuat, dan aku tidak mau belajar bersama dengan orang yang lemah di samping ku ini.." ucap Kiba yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"ya kau benar..." ucap Chouji.

"baiklah Sensei, sampai jumpa..." ucap Kiba yang pergi bersama Akamaru dan di ikuti oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"oi, kalian semua tunggu dulu..." ucap Iruka yang menghentikan mereka.

"baiklah Sensei, aku juga ingin pergi..." ucap Naruto yang pergi setelah mereka.

"oi, Naruto, kenapa kau juga harus pergi, aaahhhaaa, dasar kalian semua baka..." ucap Iruka yang sangat kesal dan marah saat melihat keempat muridnya pergi dari jendela.

 **END**

"ini merupakan hal yang sama..." gumam Naruto saat melihat selembar daun itu dan bangkit dengan posisi duduk.

"Shisui Nii juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, ahhaaa...aku seharusnya lebih mmemperhatikan perkataan Iruka sensei dan Shisui Nii dan selalu mengingatnya, bodoh sekali aku ini, tapi membuang-buang waktu saja, tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, kecuali meninggalkan penyesalan..." ucap Naruto yang kembali semangat lalu mengambarkan tanda simbol Konoha di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"yosh, aku pasti akan menguasainya dan menyempurnakan semua jutsuku..." ucap Naruto dengan suara keras.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu keras hingga terdengar di sekitar tempat latihan, membuat Sasuke ikut bersemangat dan memulai latihannya kembali. "aku tidak akan kalah darinya..." gumam Sasuke dengan penuh semangat.

"konsentrasi..." gumam Naruto yang memulai latihannya dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mengambil posisinya dan segera membentuk handseal.

 **^Kastil Tanzaku^**

"wahhh, sudah kuduga Kastil Tanzaku benar-benar menyerupai bangunan yang megah, ini cocok sekali di jadikan sebagai warisan budaya..." ucap Shizune yang memandang Kasti Tanzaku dengan perasaan kagum.

"jangan buang-buang waktu, kita harus cepat dan segera meninggalkan kota ini..." ucap Tsunade lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tsunade-sama, lihatlah baik-baik, rugi sekali kalau tidak di pandang..." ucap Shizune yang berjalan cepat mengejar Tsunade yang berjalan cepat.

"Tsunade-sama..." ucap Shizune yang kebingunan melihat Tsunade berhenti dari jalannya.

"udara dingin apa ini...?" pikir Tsunade dengan firasat buruknya menatap Kastil Tanzaku.

 **^Training Ground^**

 **BUUUAARRRRR**

Suara ledakan yang dahsayat membuat bekas kawah yang cukup besar di sekitarnya.

Baik Naruto yang berhasil menciptakan jutsu barunya langung terjatuh berbaring di tanah karena begitu kelelahan dan Sasuke berhasil dengan jutsu nya hingga menimbulkan ledakan dan membuatnya terdorong akibat jutsunya pun terbaing tidak sadarkan diri.

Jiraya yang melihat hal itu, langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksanya karena tidak jauh darinya, setelah itu langusng ke tempat Naruto. "aku berhasil..." ucap pelan Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"yosh, itu artinya tinggal beberapa lagi yang harus di selesaikan dan Sasuke juga sepertinya telah menyelesaikan jutsunya..." ucap Jiraya yang merasa kagum dengan sikap dan kemampuan mereka.

"hmmmp, aku harus segera melakukan latihan lagi..." ucap Naruto.

"itu nanti saja, sekarang kita telah menemukan Tsunade..." ucap Jiraya memberitahu Naruto.

 **^Kastil Tanzaku^**

Di Kastil Tanzaku juga berlaku sama halnya, suara ledakan dan debu yang tebal berhamburan menghalangi pemandangan di sekitar.

Setelah kepulan debu mulai mereda. Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut saat melihat sosok di balik kepulan debu tebal itu.

"itu kan.." kaget Shizune.

"Orochimaru..." ucap Tsunade dengan persaaan gelisah.

"hehehehe, aku menemukanmu..." ucap Orochimaru yang berdiri di atas kepala seekor ular raksasa dengan seringainya.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update karena ada kesibukan lainnya….**

 **Terima kasih pada Reader yang masih setia membaca ffc saya….**

 **Maaf kalau ada yang nggak suka dari jalan cerita yang saya buat dan adanya kemiripan dari canonnya, tapi saya nggak bisa merubah jalan cerita yang saya buat begitu saja, saya tetap usahakan untuk memperbaikinya dan para Reader tetap lanjut membaca dengan semangat, karena saya juga menulisnya dengan semangat**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	40. Chapter 40

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chater 40:**

 **Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.**

Debu tebal masih terlihat mengelilingi di sekitaran Kastil Tanzaku, Tsunade yang bersama dengan Shizune sedang berhadapan dengan Orochimaru yang bersama dengan Kabuto yang tidak jauh dari jalan menuju gerbang Kastil Tanzaku. Tatapan dari keduanya terlihat tajam dan dingin niat membunuh sudah berada di dalam diri mereka.

Lama mereka saling menatap, tingkat kewaspadaan terlihat jelas di mimik wajah mereka dengan posisi siap untuk menyerang kapanpun. "lama tidak jumpa, Tsunade, aku telah lama mencarimu kemana-mana...?" ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum seringainya.

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku setelah sekian lama...?kau tidak bermaksud untuk membicarakan tentang masa lalu, ya kan...?" tanya Tsunade dengan sikap sinisnya tanpa berbelit-belit.

"sebenarnya, aku butuh sedikit kebaikan hatimu..." jawab Orochimaru.

"denyut jantungnya cepat, di lihat dari kulitnya, dia sedang demam tinggi, dia pasti sudah cukup kelelahan, lalu kenapa dengan keringatnya yang bercucuran itu..." pikir Tsunade yang melihat dan menganalisa Orochimaru dari melihat postur tubuh dan tingkah lakunya.

"Tsunade-sama, saat ini anda sudah cukup mengerti..." ucap Kabuto yang menambahkan perkataan Orochimaru.

"bawa ke orang lain saja, aku tidak berniat untuk menyembuhkannya sama sekali, di saat ia masih bertingkah bodoh..." ucap Tsunade yang menolak keinginan Orochimaru.

"jangan begitu, lagi pula salah satunya bukan dari keadaan Orochimaru-sama saja, karena hanya anda saja yang bisa melakukannya sebagai orang yang paling di kenal olehnya..." ucap Kabuto yang masih membujuk Tsunade.

"sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan melakukannya, jadi pergilah..." ucap Tsunade yang tetap pada pendiriannya lalu memutar tubuhnya hendak pergi.

"kau pasti tahu itu, bagimu membiarkan mati kedua orang yang saling kau sayangi..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum liciknya mulai membongkar masa lalu Tsunade.

"membiarkan mati orang yang paling di sayangi...?aku mengerti, dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang mengerikan..." pikir Kabuto yang mulai paham dengan ucapan Orochimaru.

Ekspresi Shizune terlihat jelas sangat kesal dan gelisah, karena mengungkit masa lalu Tsunade. "hehehehe...itu benar-benar cara yang mengerikan untuk mati..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa seringainya.

"kau..." teriak Shizune yang segera bertindak dengan menarik tali di lengan kanannya. Beberapa jarum menyerang ke arah Orochimaru. Namun Orochimaru tetap santai dan tenang berdiri dengan senyum seringainya.

 **TING!TING!TING!**

Suara dentuman kedua besi saling berbenturan, jarum-jarum yang mengarah pada Orochimaru di tangkis dengan baik oleh Kabuto dengan kunai dan salah satunya dapat berhasil di tangkap. "racun ya..." gumam Kabuto yang melihat ujung runcing jarum meneteskan cairan bening.

 **UUUOOOOOHHHH**

Teriak Shizune yaang kembali menyerang. "cepat sekali..." pikir Kabuto yang melihat kecepatan Shizune.

"minggir kau..." teriak Shizune yang menyerang sambil mengambil sesuatu di balik kimononya.

"tak akan kubiarkan..." ucap Kabuto yang juga menyerang Shizune.

"tenang, Shizune..." ucap Tsunade yang terhenti dengan tindakan yang di lakukan Shizune.

Shizune yang berhenti akan ucapan Tsunade dengan ujung runcing pisau bedah telah mengarah ke dagu bagian leher Kabuto.

Nafas Shizune tersengal-sengal. "pelayan ini, seorang ahli juga..." pikir Kabuto dengan kunai mengarah pada Shizune.

Shizune yang telah mengatur nafasnya dan kembali tenang, perlahan menarik senjatanya dan mundur kebelakang tepatnya di depan Tsunade.

"Orochimaru, kepribadianmu masih sama seperti yang dulu..." ucap Tsunade dengan senyum manisnya membuat mereka terdiam untuk sesaat.

"dan jelas kau tahu kepribadianku dengan baik, jadi berhenti berlagak bodoh di hadapanku..." ucapnya lagi yang membuat suasana terlihat mencekam.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di di tubuh Orochimaru. Meskipun tatapan tajam nan dingin tetap tidaklah lepas dari pandangan.

 **BUUUKKKKKKK**

 **KRAAAAAKKKKK**

 **BUUUUAAAAAARRRR**

Dari suara pukulan, retakan dan hancurnyan dinding, membuat Kabuto terkaget. "aku akan membunuhmu, bangsat..." ucap Tsunade di balik hamburan debu.

"kuat sekali dan begitu menakutkan, dia pasti single..." pikir Kabuto yang lepas dari rasa kaget dan kagumnya akan kemampuan Tsunade.

"kami datang bukan untuk bertarung, kami hanya ingin negosiasi dengan anda..." ucap Kabuto yang berusaha menenangkan Tsunade sekaligus membujuknya.

"negosiasi...?jangan buat aku tertawa, kukatakan sekali lagi, pergi dari hadapanku..." ucap Tsunade yang tetap menolak.

"kita tidak bisa melakukan itu, kami masih belum mengatakan apapun padamu, dan kenapa anda begitu membenci Orochimaru-sama...?" ucap Kabuto yang berusaha membujuk Tsunade.

"minggir..." ucap Tsunade menolak.

"kita tidak meminta anda melakukan itu secara cuma-cuma, ayo kita buat kesepakatan..." ucap Kabuto yang tetap berusaha membujuk Tsunade.

"akan kuhitung sampai 5, pergilah sebelum aku melakukannya..." ucap Tsunade yang membuat Kabuto mulai panik dengan tatapan tajam Tsunade.

"atau akan kubuat kau lenyap selamanya..." ucap Tsunade lagi dengan ancamannya.

"tenanglah, itu bukanlah kesepakatan yang buruk buat anda..." ucap Kabuto yang terpotong dengan hitungan mundur dari Tsunade.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." ucap Tsunade dan setelah hitungan mundur itu selesai Shizune mulai menyerang Orochimaru yang di lindungi oleh Kabuto.

"akan kubangkitkan adik kecilmu dan orang yang kau cintai..." ucap Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade dan Shizune yang berhenti saat hendak menyerang.

"dengan jutsu terlarang yang sudah kukembangkan..." ucap Orochimaru lagi.

Semua terdiam sesaat, suasana terlihat menegangkan, angin pun berhembus hingga mengoyangkan baju dan kimno yang mereka kenakan. "hanya perlu membawa Naruto dan memberikannya padaku, jadi sebelum kami pergi, kurasa kesepakatan itu sekarang sudah di buat..." ucap Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade terdiam dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"bukankah kau ingin melihat mereka berdua, Tsunade...?lagi pula dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu..." ucap Orochimaru.

Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, perasaan Tsunade menjadi bercampur aduk dengan mengingat kenangan dari kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. "Nawaki, Dan..." pikir Tsunade yang menunduk merasa sedih saat mengingat kenangan pahitnya.

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Naruto...?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, jangan terpancing dengannya..." ucap Shizune yang memberitahu.

"aku hanya akan membuat dia menjadi yang terbaik..." jawab Orochimaru.

"andai aku menyerahkan Naruto padamu, apa kau benar-benar melakukannya pada mereka...?apa kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padanya...?" ucap Tsunade bertanya.

"Tsunade-sama apa yang anda pikirkan...?" ucap Shizune yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan Tsunade yang gegabah.

"aku tidak suka berbohong, akan kuberitahu kau kebenarannya, selain mendapat apa yang aku inginkan..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"bagaimana dengan jawaban anda...?" tanya Kabuto.

Tsunade yang tertunduk dan memejamkan mata, semua ingatan dan kenangannya bersama dengan Nawaki dan Dan. "Tsunade-sama..." teriak Shizune yang menyadarkan Tsunade dari bayangan masa lalunya.

"tidak, anda tidak harus percaya pada ucapan manis mereka, Otoutomu dan Oji-san ku tidak menginginkan apapun, harapan mereka terlebih lagi Tsunade-sama, harapan anda dan impian anda, apa anda telah melupakan mereka...?apa Tsunade-sama telah melupakan Naruto, saat-saat penderitaannya dan saat kita bersama...?" ucap Shizune yang menyadarkan Tsunade.

Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. "aku mengerti, meskipun Tsunade-sama seperti sekarang ini, Tsunade-sama masih..." ucap Shizune yang menundukkan kepalanya yang juga merasa sedih karena melihat Tsunade yang begitu sedih saat mengingat masa lalunya.

"tapi, Tsunade-sama harus membuka mata, tolong bangunlah..." ucap Shizune dengan suara keras berusaha untuk menyadarkan Tsunade yang mulai tergiur dengan kesepakatan yang di berikan Orochimaru.

"diamlah Shizune..." bentak Tsunade, hingga membuat Shizune terdiam.

"anda tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, namun, aku menginginkannya besok, selain itu, dua korban manusia di perlukan untuk jutsu terlarang ini, jadi lakukan apa-aa yang anda perlukan untuk mempersiapkan mereka..." ucap Kabuto memberitahu.

"Tsunade-sama, ayo kita habisi mereka disini, ini kesempatan kita, dengan Tsunade-sama dan aku sekarang kita bisa..." ucap Shizune yang mulai untuk menyerang, namun terhenti saat melihat Tsunade telah larut dalam pikirannya yang kacau.

"baiklah, aku ingin jawaban yang baik darimu..." ucap Orochimaru yang menghilang dengan Shunsinnya, begitu juga dengan Kabuto ikut menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

Semua tampak tenang, namun suasana sangat memprihatinkan, Shizune hanya dapat tertunduk sedih, melihat kesedihan dari Tsunade yang tersirat di wajahnya karena terlarut dalam pikirannya yang kacau.

Malam hari di keramain kota, rombongan Jiraya yang bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah pulih, selama seharian mereka mencari Tsunade hingga sampai di Kastil Tanzaku dan hanya menemukan reruntuhan bekas pertarungan, yangkini telah berada di salah satu kedai makanan.

"sekarang ayo kita makan di sini dulu..." ucap Jiraya.

"huh, bukankah ini kedai minuman..?" ucap Naruto yang merasa menolak dengan ide Jiraya.

"lalu kenapa...?" tanya Jiraya dengan nada biasa.

"sudah kubilang kalau aku ini masih di bawah umur..." ucap Naruto beralasan.

"baka, tak ada yang memintamu untuk minum, anak kecil seharusnya hanya makan snack..." ucap Jiraya lalu masuk kedalam kedai.

"mungkin saja dia itu pecundang, hanya karena masuk kedalam kedai minuman, bukan berarti harus minum, dasar baka..." ucap Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam kedai dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"heh, bukannya dia yang pecundang, masuk kedalam kedai minuman dengan tubuh gemetaran, dasar bocah..." ucap Naruto yang ikut masuk kedalam kedai dan membuat perempatan di kening Sasuke.

"apa katamu...?" ucap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"sudah-sudah..." ucap Jiraya melerai.

"ahhhaaa, aku lebih suka berada di warung Ramen atau apa saja lah..." ucap Naruto yang tidak begitu perduli dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"heh, bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau dasar bocah pecundang..." ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"sebelum kau mengatakan itu, lebih baik kau lihat dulu dirimu..." ucap Naruto yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat gemetaran.

"sudahlah, lagi pula kita harus mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi..." ucap Jiraya yang terdiam saat melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

Dan kedua orang yang berada di salah satu meja kedai itu juga ikut melihatnya. "Tsunade..." teriak Jiraya yang begitu kaget.

"Jiraya, Naruto, kenapa kalian ada di sini...?" ucap Tsunade kaget dengan suara keras.

"hah, Naruto..." kaget Shizune yang ikut berdiri ingin melihat.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku sudah lelah..." ucap Jiraya yang menghampiri Tsunade.

"wanita itu Tsunade..." pikir Sasuke yang menatap Tsunade dari atas sampai kebawah.

"apa benar dia berusia 50 tahun...?penipuan" pikir Sasuke seolah tidak percaya.

"Naruto, aku sangat kangen padamu, apa saja yang kau lakukan...?aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa sampai ke sini..." ucap Tsunade yang memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar rindu, apa kau baik-baik saja selama kami pergi...?" ucap Shizune yang ikut memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto hanya dapat menjawab mereka dengan mengangguk dan nafas tersengal-sengal karena di perlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Jiraya dan Sasuke hanya dapat terdima melongo dengan tingkah seperti itu. "sialan kau Naruto, kau sangat beruntung sekali..." pikir Jiraya iri dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka duduk dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. "yaaaa, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian, terutama dengan Naruto..." ucap Shizune dengan senyum senang.

"ini dia..." ucap paman pemilik kedai mengantar makanannya.

"hari ini aku banyak bertemu teman lama hari ini..." ucap Tsunade yang sudah mabuk.

Jiraya menuangkan secangkir minuman ke cangkir milik Tsunade. "maksudmu, Orochimaru..." ucap Jiraya yang membuat Shizune terkaget sesaat karena mengetahui begitu cepat. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, namun mereka hanya diamdan terus makan.

"apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Jiraya.

Tsunade menatap Shizune, seolah memberi tanda untuk tidak berbicara apapun. "tidak ada, kita hanya saling sapa..." jawab Tsundae berbohong, lalu mengambil kartu dari balik kimononya.

"bagaimana denganmu...?apa yang kau inginkan dariku...?" tanya Tsunade sambil menaruh kartu di meja.

Jiraya langsung mengambil dua bagian dari tumpukan kartu. "to the point saja..." jawab Jiraya lalu menaruh kembali tumpukan kartu ke meja.

"bukan aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi Naruto..." ucapnya lagi.

"Tsunade Baa-san, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menyembuhkan salah satu rekanku, Lee, ia harus segera di operasi karena jika tidak, dia akan menderita kelumpuhan total atau kematian..." ucap Naruto yang memberitahukan secara langsung.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya sambil membagi kartu yang ia ambil. "aku sangat senang mendengarnya, Naruto, kau telah memiliki teman, yaaaa, bisa di pastikan kau memiliki banyak teman, tapi aku juga harus pilih-pilih, jangan sampai kau terluka karena mereka, maaf aku harus menolaknya..." ucap Tsunade yang membuat mereka jadi terkejut.

"kenapa...?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

Ingatan saat Orochimaru memberikan kesepakatan terngiang di pikiran Tsunade, perasaan campur aduk telah berkecamuk di dalam dirinya lagi. "gomenasai, Naruto..." ucap Tsunade yang tertunduk sedih.

"begitu ya, kalau begitu,aku tidak ada waktu berada di sini, Ero Sannin kita harus segera pergi, sudah tidak ada gunanya berada di sini..." ucap Naruto lalu pergi.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menemani Naruto pergi ke penginapan...?" ucap Jiraya pada Sasuke.

"baiklah..." ucap Sasuke lalu pergi dan segera menyusul Naruto.

"aku ingat, kata-kata itu, kau mengatakan kata-kata yang sama ketika aku memintamu untuk pergi bersamaku, selama perang besar yang mengerikan, kau memberikan banya kontribusi terhadap kemenangan Konoha, sampai saat ini, tidak ada orang yang bisa menandingimu dan juga dalam kemampuan medis, terlebih lagi sebagai cucu dari Sodaime Hokage, seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya kalau kau bisa menyembuhkan dua orang itu, di samping itu, ini adalah keputusan yang di tetapkan Naruto..." ucap Jiraya.

"kau mampu berbicara seperti itu, sepertinya kau telah mengangkat Naruto sebagai muridmu..." ucap Tsunade yang masih tetap memainkan kartu bersama Jiraya.

"yaaa, tidak juga sih, karena, sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah memanggilku sensei atau mengakuiku sebagai senseinya..." ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"hal itu juga berlaku sama denganku dan Sandaime, aku hanya tidak ingin ia terluka dan menderita lebih lanjut, dunia ini begitu kejam, hidup itu berbeda dengan uang, dengan mudah mengambil resiko dan kehilangannya adalah perbuatan bodoh, baik Ojii-san maupun Nidaime, tampaknya ingin menaklukkan kekacauan perang di atas segalanya, tapi akhirnya mati sia-sia, di tengah-tengah impian mereka untuk desa..." ucap Tsunade.

"apa yang terjadi padamu...?kenapa kau berubah seperti ini...?aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dalam hatimu sebelumnya, tapi mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan..." ucap Jiraya yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat Tsunade.

"meskipun aku terlihat muda, aku sudah 50 tahun, tahun bisa merubah seseorang, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, seperti Minato dan dirimu serta Sarutobi sensei, tidak heran jika hal seperti itu terjadi, ahhhaaaa, impian itu hanya jadi pengganggu..." ucap Tsunade yang meletakkan semua kartunya setelah menghela nafas beratnya.

"Tsunade-sama..." gumam Shizune yang hanya dapat diam memaku.

"kau mengatakan seperti itu, karena kau tidka tahu apa-apa, atau mungkin kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu hingga kau melupakan kata-katamu, bagiku impian itu memang mengganggu, akan tetapi tanpa impian tidak akan ada namanya tujuan hidup, karena itulah kenapa, aku selalu memegang impian bodoh itu, kurasa aku memang sudah ketularan sama orang yang lebih bodoh lagi..." ucap Sasuke yang keluar dari balik dinding papan yang meutupi meja makan lalu pergi.

"hahahha, ternyata anak muda sekarang, sudah pandai berkata-kata, namun aku memang suka dengan gaya anak muda seperti itu..." ucap Jiraya yang tertawa lepas.

Mendegar perkataan Sasuke, membuat Tsunade tersadar akan ucapannya dan pikirannya yang kacau. Ingatannya mulai di penuhi dengan ingatan saat ia bertemu dan bersama dengan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Shizune yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tsunade.

"aku ingin sendiri, jangan ganggu aku..." ucap Tsunade yang berdiri dan keluar dari kedai minuman.

Shizune hanya dapat diam menunduk sedih. "semuanya tampak kacau..." ucap Jiraya lalu meminum minumannya.

 **^Pinggiran Hutan^**

Tidak jauh dari tempat latihannya tadi, terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik sedang mencari sesuatu di rerumputan.

"jadi kau berada disini, Naruto..." ucap seorang bocah berambut hitam.

Seorang bocah yang tidak lain adalah Naruto tidak memperdulikan perkataan bocah berambut hitam itu, setelah menoleh ke arah bocah itu, ia kembali mencari sesuatu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" tanya bocah itu.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau berada di sini, Sasuke...?" ucap Naruto yang berbalik bertanya pada bocah yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"aku di suruh untuk menemanimu agar tidak bertindak ceroboh, siapa tahu kau akan mengamuk...?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"urusai, pergilah, aku tidak ingin di ganggu..." ucap Naruto datar dan masih mencari sesuatu di semak belukar.

"heh, terserah padamu, aku mau kembali ke penginapan..." ucap Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sedangkan Naruto masih tetap mencari sesuatu di rerumputan yang hanya di terangi oleh api kecil di jari telunjuknya.

"dimana aku menghilangkannya...?" gumam Naruto yang masih mencari.

 **^Pintu Gerbang^**

Di atas pintu gerbang keramaian desa, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang di kepang dua sedang duduk di atas dengan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan pakaian kimono dan rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan kertas yang bertulisan, merupakan aksesoris dari pintu gerbang yang terpajang.

Melihat sebuah kalung kristal yang tergantung di lehernya, mengingatkan tentang masa lalunya.

 **^FlashBack^**

"Nawaki, selamat ulang tahun yang kedua belas ya..." ucap Tsunade di masa mudanya memberikan sebingkai kado pada adiknya.

"aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu hadiah pada hari ulang tahunku..." ucap Nawaki yang mengembalikan hadiah kado itu.

"kau ini bicara apa...?bukankah kau masih anak-anak...?tapi tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat buka sekarang, kau pasti akan senang..." ucap Tsunade yang membuat Nawaki merasa tidak enakan, lalu Nawaki membuka hadiah kado itu.

"Nee-chan, apa benar ini...?" ucap Nawaki yang terkagum saat melihat hadiah kadonya.

"ya, itu miliki Shodaime Hokage, kalung Ojii-san kita..." ucap Tsunade.

"aku mencintaimu, Nee-chan..." ucap Nawaki yang langung memeluk Tsunade.

"kurasa sebaiknya, bukan aku yang memilikinya, Nawaki, kau sudah lama menginginkannya, bukan...?jaga baik-baik ya..." ucap Tsunade yang sangat senang.

"tidak hanya kalung ini, desa ini adalah harta milik Ojii-san, aku akan melindunginya..." ucap Nawaki yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dan memakaikan kalungnya.

"Nawaki..." gumam Tsunade.

"karena aku adalah cucu Shodaime Hokage yang membangun desa ini..." ucap Nawaki yang memandang desa dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

"hmmmp, kau bisa bilang begitu, laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kembali kata-katanya..." ucap Tsunade.

"ya, suatu hari nanti, aku akan seerti Ojii-san, dan gelar Hokage akan menjadi milikkku, menjadi Hokage adalah impianku..." ucap Nawaki dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"lepaskan ikatan kepalamu, Nawaki..." ucap Tsunade yang membuat kebingunangan Nawaki.

"ayo cepat lepas, aku punya hadiah lain untukmu..." ucap Tsunade lagi lalu melepaskan ikat kepala Nawaki.

"ini adalah mantra untuk membuat impianmu menjadi kenyataan..." ucap Tsunade lalu mencium kening Nawaki.

Nawaki yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

Beberapa hari kemudian di suatu tempat. "lebih baik kau tidak usah melihat mayatnya..." ucap Jiraya yang menahan Tsunade yang begitu tergesa-gesa dengan perasaan khawatir sekaligus gelisah.

"tidak masalah, bukan...?meskipun dia melihatnya, dia tidak akan tahu kalau itu Otoutonya atau bukan..." ucap Orochimaru yang bersandar pada dinding.

"cukup Orochimaru..." bentak Jiraya yang tidak suka dengan ucapan Orochimaru.

"karena kita sedang perang, pastinya semua ninja berakhir seerti ini, selain itu tidak ada dokter dalam medan pertempuran, bagaimanapun juga, anak-anak sangat bersemangat, bukan...?terutama pada hari setelah menerima hadiah..." ucap Orochimaru yang menunjukkan sebuah kalung kristal.

Esok harinya yang cerah, di pemakaman, Tsunade sedang berdiri di sebuah makam sambil memegang kalung kristal. Air matanya terus berlinang saat mengingat kata-kata dari Nawaki.

Di malam hari, pertemuan para ninja. Tsunade dengan sigapnya berdiri dengan kata-kata yang penuh dengan ide dan sarannya untuk strategi perang yang akan di lancarakan. Namun perkataan dari Hokage seolah menolak membuat Tsundae geram dan kesal. Akan tetapi hanya satu orang yang menyetujui ide dari Tsunade.

Dari situ lah mereka berkenalan. Setelah beberapa hari di suatu tempat yaitu di jembatan. "bertempur dan kehilangan orang-orang yang di sayangi bukanlah satu-satunya penghalang bagi seorang ninja..." ucap seorang pria berambut perak sepunggung.

"ya..." ucap Tsunade.

"aku hidup di dunia ninja di mana selalu merenggut kematian, aku ingin mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk membawa dunia yang di landa perang ini menjadi terkendali, aku mencintai desa ini dan juga teman-temanku, karena itu aku ingin melindunginya, sejak Otouto ku meninggal, hanya pemikiran itu satu-satunya yang menopang diriku, karena itu aku akan menjadi Hokage, sebuah keberadaan yang akan melindungi semua orang, menjadi Hokage adalah impianku..." ucap pria berambut perak sambil menatap di kejauhan dari jembatan itu.

Mendengar penuturan itu, membuat Tsunade terkagum. "Dan..." ucap Tsunade yang mencium kening pria berambut perak yang bernama Dan. "aku mau kau memakai ini..." ucap Tsunade lalu memberikan kalung kristal yang dia pakai.

Beberapa hari kemudian di malam dengan hujan yang deras. "bertahanlah Dan..." ucap Tsunade yang berusaha menyembuhkan Dan.

"Tsunade, aku tidak ingin mati dulu, aku punya banyak hal yang harus kulakuakn..." ucap Dan pelan dengan luka dan darah yang terus mengucur di tubuhnya.

"jangan bicara dulu Dan..." ucap Tsunade yang terus berusaha.

"percuma, Ginjalnya sudah meledak, itu sia-sia meskipun oleh Tsunade yang di kenal sebagai salah satu Sannin..." pikir salah seorang ninja yang berada di sampaing Tsunade.

"aku tidak ingin mati disini..." ucap Dan yang terbatuk darah.

"ini akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menghentikan pendarahannya, sudahlah, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan selamat, Dan..." tangis Tsunade yang terus berusaha.

"benarkah...?yokata..." ucap Dan pelan hendak menutup matanya.

"Dan, bertahanlah, Dan..." teriak Tsunade dengan tangisnya.

Kedua mata Dan telah menutup, denyut nadinya telah berhenti, namun Tsunade terus saja berusaha. "sial, jangan keluar lagi, berhenti, kumohon berhenti, berhenti, berhenti, berhenti, berhenti..." ucap Tsunade yang terus berusaha.

"sudah cukup, dia sudah mati..." ucap salah seorang ninja yang berada di samping Tsunade memberi tahu.

Tsunade langsung tersadar, dengan perasaan yang memilukan ia menatap kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, matanya yang membulat dengan perasaan yang sedih ia berteriak dengan sangat keras.

 **END**

Mengingat kejadia masa lalunya, Tsunade menangis membungkuk, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

 **^Kedai Minunman^**

"sejak saat itu, pikiran Tsunade-sama kacau terus menerus..." ucap Shizune yang masih berbicara dengan Jiraya.

"jadi begitu, aku tidak menyangka, kalau Tsunade akan bertemu dengan Orochimaru dan mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu..." ucap Jiraya yang memahami cerita yang di jelaskan oleh Shizune saat ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." ucap Shizune yang tertunduk sedih.

"aku mengerti Shizune..." ucap Jiraya lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi meninggalkan Shizune.

"aku mengandalkan mu Jiraya-sama..." gumam Shizune yang membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Naruto telah mendengar semua percakapan itu dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **^Kedai Makanan^**

Malam hari menjelang subuh di Kedai Makanan. "lobakmu sudah jadi..." ucap pemilik kedai memberikan semangkuk yang berisi sup lobak.

"ohh, bagus..." ucap Jiraya dengan senang hati menerima.

"kenapa kau berada disini...?" tanya Tsunade yang meminunm minumamnnya.

"jangan terlalu dingin seperti itu Tsunade..." ucap Jiraya lalu meminum dari cangkirnya.

"awalnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto, tapi sekarang kau tidak mengembalikannya, apa kau ingin memperjudikannya...?itu merupakan kenang-kenangan mereka berdua, bukan...?" ucap Jiraya lagi lalu meneguk minumannya.

Tsunade masih diam mendengar perkataan Jiraya. "apa kau memikirkan dia...?" tanya Jiraya.

"siapa...?" tanya balik Tsunade.

"Naruto lah..." jawab Jiraya.

"tidak juga..." ucap Tsunade.

"di samping itu, sepertinya tidak pantas menjadikan bocah itu sebagai pemegang kalung itu, kekutannya semakin meningkat, aku jadi mengerti akan kegelapan di hatinya, aku tidak ingin kau memberikan kalung yang malang itu padanya, dan sekarang apa kau merasa putus asa...?" ucap Jiraya lalu berbalik bertanya.

"tidak sepantasnya berputus asa..." jawab Tsunade.

"apa kau akan bertemu Orochimaru lagi, dan menyerahkan Naruto...?" tanya Jiraya yang membuat Tsunade terkejut.

"aku bisa bilang begitu karena melihat raut wajah Shizune dan mendengar penuturannya saat kalian mendapatkan tawaran dari Orochimaru, tapi janganlah terburu-buru memutuskannya, dan izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal padamu, jika kau menyerahkan Naruto dan mengkhianati kepercayaannya, ketika itu terjadi, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu..." ucap Jiraya dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin.

"itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang karena kau baru menyadari betapa menderitanya dia..." ucap Tsunade dengan ekspresi sinis.

"seseorang yang pernah kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dan tidak merasa apapun adalah omong kosong, kau berbeda, bukan...?tidak ada seorangpun yang perduli akan keselamatan desa yang melebihi mu, kau juga orang pertama yang menyadari akan penderitaannya dan berusaha menyelamatkan hatinya yang kosong, tanpamu ataupun mereka yang pernah bersamanya, mungkin ia bisa saja menjadi seperti Madara atau apapun untuk mengancurkan segalanya, pada waktu itu juga..." ucap Jiraya yang terpotong akan perkataan Tsunade.

"sudah cukup ceramahnya..." ucap Tsunade dengan nada tinggi.

"kenapa, kau harus membawa Naruto...?kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus bertemu denganmu yang membawa Naruto...?" ucap Tsunade yang menahan air matanya sambil teringat perkataan Naruto yang terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"dia terlihat mirip, kan...?umurnya juga sama..." ucap Jiraya.

"bukan hanya itu, impiannya, lalu keras kepalanya juga..." pikir Tsunade yang teringat masa lalunya yang terhubung dengan Naruto.

"oh..." ucap Jiraya yang menerima tuangan minuman dari Tsunade yang sudah di beri serbuk ke dalam minuman dan tanpa sadar Jiraya menerimanya.

 **^Pinggiran Hutan^**

Naruto terbaring tidur di rerumputan tanah. Tsunade yang selalu mengawasi Naruto di saat ia mencari sesuatu di semak belukar dan rerumputan yang sambilan berlatih, ingatan tentang masa lalunya selalu terngiang di kepalanya tanpa henti, dan setiap kali melihat Naruto, ingatan saat pertemuannya dengan Orochimaru pun kembali teringat. Shizune yang juga selalu mengawasi Naruto segera menghampiri dan membawa untuk dirawat.

"Tsunade-sama..." ucap Shizune yang agak terkaget saat melihat Tsunade menghampirinya.

^Di Suatu Ruangan^

Di dalam ruangan yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin di meja yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa tabung ekperimen. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan mata kuning tajam seperti ular sedang duduk di kursinya.

"jika dia setuju terhadap kondisinya, Orochimaru-sama akan mendapatkannya, dan bisa mengancurkan Konoha secara berkala, seperti melempar batu dan mengenai dua burung sekaligus, Tsunade-sama juga akan bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang yang dia cintai, akan tetapi jika dia tidak menyetujuinya..." ucap seorang pria berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto.

"aku akan memaksanya untuk menyerahkan Naruto padaku..." ucap pria berkulit pucat itu tidak lain adalah Orochimaru.

"apakah akan benar-benar semudah itu...?" tanya Kabuto sedikit ragu.

"aku punya kau..." jawab Orochimaru yang membuat Kabuto tersenyum senang.

"tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, akulah orang yang paling mengenal dirinya dan kelemahan terbesarnya, dia pasti akan menerima kondisi ini, pasti..." ucapnya lagi dengan senyum keyakinan.

 **^Ruang Penginapan^**

"dia cukup lemah dan kelelahan, tangannya menderita luka karena chakra, dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga sama kondisinya, Naruto tidak akan bangun sampai besok lusa..." ucap Tsunade yang memperhatikan kondisi Naruto.

Shizune yang mendengarnya hanya dapat terdiam dan termenung. "seperti kata katamu dan Jiraya, kenapa dulu aku memberikan kalung ini pada Naruto, aku sungguh bodoh..." ucap Tsunade dengan perasaan gundah lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

Shizune tertunduk diam. "besok, kumohon jangan pergi besok dan menyerahkan Naruto pada mereka..." ucap Shizune yang berusaha membujuk Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya menatap Shizune untuk sesaat lalu kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto. "kenapa Tsunade-sama tidak mengatakan apapun...?Tsunade-sama...!tolong katakan, jangan diam saja, tolong jawab..." ucap Shizune dengan nada tinggi.

Tsunade tetap diam dan terus menatap ke arah Naruto. "jangan bilang kalau Tsunade-sama akan pergi dan membawa Naruto..." ucap Shizune yang agak terkejut.

Pemikiran Shizune mulai kalut dengan yang dipikir oleh Tsunade. "apapun itu, aku akan menghentikanmu dengan nyawaku..." ucap Shizune dengan nada tinggi.

"Shizune, apa kau sudah lupa dengan siapa yang kau ajak bicara ini...?" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam dan nada tinggi lalu pergi melewati Shizune.

 **BUKKKK**

Suara dari pukulan yang mengenai perut Shizune, hingga terjatuh membungkuk dan sampai ke lantai. Tsunade pun keluar dari kamar melalui pintu. Terlihat Tonton yang merupakan seekor babi tengah duduk dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

Pagi hari yang cerah, sinar mentari telah menyebar, di suatu kedai makanan. "Tuan, sekarang sudah pagi, waktunya anda pulang..." ucap pemilik kedai itu sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"ya ampun..." ucap pemilik kedai itu lalu menghampirinya saat melihat seorang pembeli tidak menyahut perkataannya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"hei, bangun tuan..." ucapnya membangunkan dengan cara menggoyangkan tubuh si pembeli itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

"hei, ada apa dengan anda..." ucap pemilik kedai itu kaget saat melihat Jiraya terjatuh dari kursinya saat hendak dibangunkan.

 **^Di Hutan Lebat^**

Di dalam hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan yang besar dan tinggi, dua orang sedang melompati pepohonan tersebut. "ini akan merepotkan jika kita terusik selama negosiasi..." ucap pria berambut panjang berkulit pucat dengan mata kuning seperti ular.

"apa yang Orochimaru-sama mau untuk aku lakukan...?" tanya pria berkacamata itu.

"mungkin sebaiknya kau membunuh, pelayan Tsunade itu..." jawab Pria berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru.

Mengambil kunai dari balik kantong peralatan ninjanya, lalu sedikit di mainkan dengan cara memutarnya kebelakang dan kembali ke depan. Dengan tatapan tajam nan serius sambil teringat ucapan Orochimaru di waktu yang lalu. Dia terus melaju tanpa henti.

"hei, kubilang hei..." ucap suara dari seorang bocah berambut hitam raven.

"Sasuke...?" ucap pelan dari seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tidak lain adalah Shizune yang terbangun.

"oh, tidak, jam berapa sekarang...?tidak, hari apa ini...?" tanyanya terburu-buru yang begitu kaget.

"sekarang senin..." jawab Sasuke yang agak kebingungan.

"memangnya kenapa...?" tanya Sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini...?dan kenapa aku bisa disini...?" tanya Shizune yang agak kebingungan saat telah berada di tempat tidur dan mulai tenang.

"apa yang kau katakan...?ini adalah kamar penginapan yang memang sudah kami pesan sejak awal, dan tentu saja aku tidur disini, kalau untukmu, aku tidak tahu entah kenapa kau bisa berada ditempat tidurnya Naruto, kalau untuk ini, yaaa, tidak masalah dengan lukaku, walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi kalau bukan karena pil pengobatan milik Naruto kemungkinan aku tidak akan bisa pulih dalam waktu singkat, setelah latihan yang aku lakukan..." jawab Sasuke.

"memang benar, bocah dari Clan Uchiha juga memiliki chakra yang lumayan stabil dengan intensitas yang sangat baik, ditambah dengan kemampuan pengobatan milik Naruto..." pikir Shizune yang agak terkagum dengan penuturan dan kemampuan Sasuke.

"yang lebih penting, dimana Naruto itu...?apa dia latihan sampai pagi...?dia itu benar-benar merepotkan saja..." ucap Sasuke yang menghela nafas keluhnya.

"apa Naruto...?di...dimana Naruto...?" tanya Shizune yang terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke tentang Naruto karena teringat dengan kesepakatan waktu lalu.

Shizune yang melirik kearah tempat tidur Naruto yang dia tempati tidak ada di tempatnya. "sial, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya lagi, sudah pasti ia dibawa oleh Tsunade-sama..." pikir Shizune sambil menyentuh perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan dari Tsunade.

"Sasuke, kau tetap di sini..." ucap Shizune yang berlari ke arah jendela dan membukanya saat hendak pergi, ia berhenti karena ada sesuatu yang mengarah padanya, betapa kaget saat melihat seorang pria berambut putih muncul dihadapannya.

"kenapa...?oh..." tanya Sasuke yang segera menghampiri Shizune karena merasa kebingungan. Lalu ikut kaget saat melihat pria berambut putih itu tengah terhuyung dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"tunggu, Shizune..." ucap pria berambut putih itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

Setelah semua cukup tenang dan mereka duduk di atap penginapan. "Tsunade sialan itu telah meracuni minumanku, aku tidak bisa membangkitkan chakraku dengan baik, dan tubuhku begitu mati rasa, aku hampir tidak bisa melemparkan pisau kunai..." ucap Jiraya dengan perasaan kesal.

"apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah dia membidikku...?" pikir Shizune yang memasang tampang bodoh karena sikap Jiraya yang tidak profesional.

"dasar baka, kau disini selalu membual tentang bagaimana menjadi ninja yang hebat, dan kau linglung karena jebakan wanita itu, dasar, pantas saja kau ini selalu disebut sebagai Ero Sannin oleh Naruto..." ucap Sasuke yang geleng-geleng kepala seoalah tidak percaya dengan kondisi Jiraya yang begitu memalukan.

"urusai..." teriak Jiraya geram.

"meskipun dia itu brengsek, dia tetap saja seorang dokter spesialis, dia satu-satunya yang bisa menyusun obat yang hambar dan tidak berbau untuk ninja, tapi tidak habis pikir aku akan terjebak, tidak perduli seberapa mabuknya aku..." ucap Jiraya yang merenungkan kecerobohannya.

 **^Di Kastil Tanzaku^**

Tidak jauh dari Kastil Tanzaku, di tempat pertemuan awalnya dengan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Terlihat wajah termenung yang tidak asing lagi. Tatapannya begitu menyedihkan yang terus mengitari masa lalunya.

 **^Di Atap Kamar Penginapan^**

Ketiga orang itu masih berada di sana. Jiraya dengan cepat menghabiskan minumannya. "Jiraya-sama,bagaimana dengan perasaan anda sekarang...?" tanya Shizune sambil memegang teko berisi air.

"kurasa agak baikkan, meskipun demikian, mungkin sekitar 30 persen..." jawab Jiraya yang masih memegang gelas dan sedang di isi oleh Shizune.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terlihat seorang pria berkacamata sedang melihat mereka dari sudut bangunan yang sama dengan mereka. "tidak pernah terpikirkan, kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan Jiraya-sama di tempat seperti ini...?segala sesuatunya sudah semakin sulit, kurasa aku harus mundur sekarang, lagi pula, Sasuke, tidak kusangka kau ada disini juga..." pikir pria berkacamata itu yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto sedang mengawasi mereka dengan niat membunuh.

Kembali ke tempat Shizune, Jiraya, dan Sasuke. "hei, Shizune..." ucap Jiraya.

"y, yaaa..." jawab Shizune yang agak gugup, namun perasaannya masih gelisah dan tidak tenang.

"sudah waktunya untuk kau katakan, apa yang sedang terjadi...?dimana Naruto, aku tidak melihatnya pagi ini...?" tanya Jiraya dengan sikap serius.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak, wajahnya tertunduk sedih. "aku ingin mempercayai Tsunade-sama, namun tidak ada waktunya untuk mengatakan hal ini, Naruto telah menghilang, begitu juga dengan Tsunade-sama, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Tsunade-sama telah pergi ketempat Orochimaru..." jawab Shizune yang membuat Jiraya dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Orochimaru...dasar sialan kau...Orochimaru..." pikir Sasuke sambil mengeratkan jari jemari dari kedua lengannya yang membentu tinju. Tatapannya begitu tajam nan dingin.

"ayo Shizune, Sasuke, kau disini saja..." ucap Jiraya yang hendak pergi bersama Shizune.

"tidak, aku akan ikut..." ucap Sasuke menolak.

"tidak kau harus tetap disini, jika ada hal yang mencurigakan, kau bisa menggunakan sinyal dari udara..." ucap Jiraya lalu pergi dengan sangat cepat.

 **^Kastil Tanzaku^**

Di jalanan gerbang Kastil Tanzaku, di tempat pertemuan yang telah disepakati, seorang pria berambut panjang, berkulit pucat yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru tengah berjalan dan berhenti tidak jauh dari seorang wanita dengan kimono dan rambutnya yang pirang dikepang dua, tidak lain adalah Tsunade.

"apa jawabanmu...?" tanya Orochimaru.

 **^Di Pinggiran Hutan^**

Seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya sedang melompati pepohonan, tampak tergesa-gesa. "dasar baka, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Tsunade Baa-san, dia pikir aku ini masih bocah, yang terus saja ingin diselamatkan, aku ingin tahu apa yang diperbuat Tsunade Baa-san dan Shizune Nee-san dengan Orochimaru sialan itu...?" gumam bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto, lebih tepatnya di depan Naruto, kedua orang itu pun terlihat tergesa-gesa. "ini sungguh buruk, dia mungkin masih memikirkan kedua orang itu, barangkali, aku mungkin tidak punya pilihan lain, jika ia benar-benar menyerahkan Naruto, aku akan membunuh Tsunade..." pikir pria berambut putih itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

"Tsunade-sama, kumohon jangan lakukan itu..." pikir wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tidak lain adalah Shizune dengan perasaan gelisah.

Tonton terus melompat dengan beriringan bersama mereka berdua. Tatapannya sangat serius. Meskipun ia hanya seekor babi, tetap saja Tonton merasakan perasaan yang di rasakan majikannya.

 **^Di Kota^**

Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk diam dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang kacau, namun ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dan kini, ia berlari melompati setiap atap bangunan untuk mengejar rombongan Jiraya dengan cepat. "bagaimanapun juga...?aku tetap tidak bisa duduk santai dan tinggal diam begitu saja..." pikir Sasuke dengan perasaan geramnya bercampur kesal dan gelisah.

 **^Kastil Tanzaku^**

Kembali ke Kastil Tanzaku, Orochimaru yang kini tengah berada di hadapan Tsunade yang masih tertunduk merenungi sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan. "sebagai gantinya, kau tidak akan memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk, termasuk membawa mereka kembali kepadaku..." ucap Tsunade yang masih membelakangi Orochimaru.

"baiklah..." ucap Orochimaru setuju.

Ingatan demi ingatan terkenang di dalam pikirannya, masa lalunya yang bersama dengan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi terus membayanginya. Dengan tersenyum, ia menatap langit sambil membayangkan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Sambil meresapi hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan disekitarnya.

"sekarang..." ucap Orochimaru, lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Tatapan Tsunade mulai berubah dan membalikkan badannya. Orochimaru dan Tsunade saling melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

 **^Di Dalam Hutan^**

"aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Orochimaru, tapi, ia sanggat menginginkan Naruto, dan ada beberapa hal yang mencurigakan darinya..." ucap Shizune.

"situasi ini semakin memburuk, kita harus cepat menghentikannya..." ucap Jiraya.

 **^Di Kota^**

"bajingan sialan itu, pasti akan kubunuh..." gumam Sasuke yang terus berlari dengan sangat cepat.

 **^Di Dalama Hutan^**

"ini sungguh melelahkan, dan aku sangat kelaparan..." ucap Naruto yang berhenti sesaat, lalu mengambil buah-buahan dari pohon untuk segera di makan.

"tapi jika aku tidak segera, aku bisa terlambat..." gumam Naruto lalu segera pergi dengan cepat.

 **^Kastil Tanzaku^**

Tidak jauh dari Kastil Tanzaku, lebih tepatnya berada di salah satu atap bangungan di Kastil Tanzaku, seorang pria berkacamata yang tidak lain adalah Kabuto sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. "aku punya kau, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..." ucapan itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaannya. Terlihat Orochimaru dan Tsunade saling mendekat lalu berhenti yang hanya dengan beberapa jarak saja, Tsunade memberikan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar kepada Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun segera menyambut gulungan tersebut dengan tangan terbuka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kunai menuju ke arah mereka, keduanya segera mundur menghindari kunai tersebut. Saat itulah keduanya melirik menatap ke arah Kabuto yang berada di atap salah satu bangunan Kastil Tanzaku.

"apa artinya ini...?tak habis pikir kau mengkhianatiku, Tsunade..." ucap Orochimaru yang menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade.

Sebuah gulungan itu telah menghilang dalam kepulan asap tebal. "tak kusangka kau mau mencoba membunuhku, Tsunade-hime..." ucap Orochimaru lagi dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

Kerutan di sela pinggiran alisnya terlihat jelas, kalau raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa rencananya telah gagal. "aku tahu, kalau aku punya kepercayaan tulus padamu, Kabuto, sebuah kepercayaan karena kesetiaanmu dan matamu yang mengetahui serangan Tsunade..." ucap Orochimaru.

"tentu saja, kami berdua berasal dari kesatuan medis yang sama, jadi, di dalam gulugan itu terdapat chakra yang dipenuhi dengan tujuan kekerasan..." ucap Kabuto memberitahu.

"Tsunade, aku benar-benar berencana membangkitkan kedua orang itu, dan aku kesini, pergi sejauh ini berjanji untuk tidak meletakkan tanganku pada siapapun yang berhubungan dengan mu termasuk untuk berkelakuakn baik pada Naruto..." ucap Orochimaru.

Tsunade tertunduk menahan air matanya saat masih terkenang masa lalunya. "Orochimaru, aku tahu kalau janjimu untuk tidak menyentuh orang-orang yang sangat aku sayangi itu, termasuk untuk tidak menyakiti Naruto adalah sebuah kebohongan, meskipun aku tahu itu, aku, cuma sekali lagi pasti akan baik-baik saja, cuma sekali lagi, aku ingin melihat mereka, cuma sekali lagi, aku ingin menyentuh mereka, cuma sekali lagi, aku ingin melihat senyuman diwajah mereka, tapi, saat aku merasa hal itu merasuki tulangku, bahwa aku bisa melihat Nawaki dan Dan dengan segera, aku sadar kalau aku adalah orang bodoh yang putus asa..." ucap Tsunade dengan air matanya yang menetes.

"hanya dengan mengingat wajah mereka, aku jadi buta seperti ini, aku mencintai mereka, aku benar-benar mencintai mereka, sehingga aku bisa melihat mereka dan memeluk mereka dengan tanganku..." ucapnya lagi yang mengeratkan kedua lengannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sambil mengingat wajah Naruto.

"tapi, aku tidak bisa, karena Naruto, karena dia, aku ingat impian mereka berdua, karena itu aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, untuk mimpi berharga yang mereka pertaruhkan dengan nyawa mereka, membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan juga merupakan keinginanku, segala sesuatu yang memiliki bentuk akan hancur, kau bilang begitu, tapi, setelah semua itu, perasaan ini tidak akan pernah hancur..." ucap Tsunade dengan air matanya tetap menetes, hembusan angin dengan dedaunan yang beterbangan menghembuskan rambut pirangnya.

"sungguh konyol, padahal kau tidak memiliki hubungan dengan bocah itu, jadi negosiasi kita sudah hancur,tidak ada pilihan lagi, karena sudah begini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali memintanya dengan secara paksa..." ucap Orochimaru.

Tetesan air mata Tsunade telah berhenti, setelah menyekanya, terlihat tatapan tajam nan membunuh di kedua mata Tsunade. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Tsunade telah berada dihadapan Orochimaru dengan cara melompat ke udara dan menyerang mereka dengan tendagan atas mengarah pada mereka.

 **BUUAAARRRRR**

Orohimaru segera menghindar. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak telah hancur, dan menjadi kawah besar, dinding dikedua arah pun ikut hancur. "kalau dipikir-pikir, kami tidak akan pergi begitu saja sampai saat ini..." ucap Orochimaru yang bersama Kabuto berada di atap salah satu bangunan yang belum hancur.

Tsunade yang sudah serius telah melepaskan kimononya. "baiklah..." ucap Tsunade lalu menyerang mereka lagi dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"sekarang aku akan membunuh kalian berdua disini, bajingan tak berguna..." teriak Tsunade dengan tinjunya yang menghancurkan dinding beserta bangunanya. "kekuatan yang hebat seperti biasanya, itu akan berakhir kalau kau sekali saja terkena pukulannya..." ucap Orochimaru yang menghindar dengan melompat ke arah pohon yang terdekat.

"aku tahu itu.." ucap Kabuto.

"disini agak sempit untuk melakukan pertempuran jarak jauh..." ucap Kabuto lagi.

"apa kau mau merubah lokasinya..?" tanya Orochimaru.

"itu mungkin lebih baik, disana ada penganggu lainnya yang bersama dengan pelayan Tsunade-sama, orang itu mungkin datang untuk membantunya..." ucap Kabuto yang merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang akan datang.

Tsunade dengan cepat meluncur ke arah Orochimaru dan Kabuto dengan tendangan kaki kanan mengarah ke pelipis Orochimaru dan dapat dihindari oleh Orochimaru dengan memundurkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, lalu tendangan kaki kiri Tsunade yang dari atas telah mengarah ke Kabuto dengan cepat telah menghancurkan pohon tempat mereka berpijak.

Kabuto dan Orochimaru yang telah menghindar dan segera menuruni pohon, lalu berlari dengan cepat ke arah lain. "siapa orang yang merepotkan itu...?" tanya Orochimaru.

"salah satunya Sannin sama seperti anda dan Tsunade-sama, ada juga Sasuke yang ikut bersama mereka..." jawab Kabuto.

"Jiraya, dan Sasuke, ini terlihat sangat menarik..." pikir Orochimaru yang berhenti sesaat.

 **BUUUAAARRRR**

Dinding tebal kembali hancur dengan tinju Tsunade, mereka berdua segera menghindar dan berlari dengan cara melompati beberapa bangunan dan pepohonan.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos, apapun yang terjadi..." gumam Tsunade yang mengenggam batu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Kembali ke tempat sebelumnya ditempat pertemuan Orochimaru dan Tsunade yang telah hancur berantakan. Kini Jiraya dan Shizune telah tiba di tempat itu. "a, apa ini...?ini pasti Tsunade-hime yang merusaknya..." ucap Jiraya yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang terlihat hancur berantakan.

"ini artinya Tsunade-sama telah menolak..." pikir Shizune yang agak merasa lega.

"sial aku terlambat, kemana perginya Tsunade Baa-san dan Shizune Nee-san itu...?tapi ini kan..." Gumam seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya yang tidak jauh dari mereka yang telah berada di reruntuhan bangunan sambil berekeliling mencari dan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya.

"Ero Sannin, Shizune Nee-san, kenapa kalian berada disini...?" tanya seorang bocah itu yang melihat keduanya dari reruntuhan bangunan yang hancur dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu berada disini...?" tanya Jiraya yang agak terkaget saat melihat bocah berambut jabrik itu datang menghampiri.

"hei, jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, baru boleh bertanya..." ucap bocah itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"yaaa, kau ada benarnya, kami sedang mencari Tsunade..." jawab Jiraya.

"begitu ya, aku habis latihan , sekaligus berniat ke tempat pertemuan Tsunade Baa-san dan Shizune Nee-san, malah aku mendapatkan kimononya dan melihat Shizune Nee-san berada disini..." ucap Naruto datar sambil menunjukkan kimono milik Tsunade yang ia temukan.

"ini kan, kalau kau tidak dibawa oleh Tsunade-sama, jangan bilang kalau..." ucap Shizune terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Naruto

"lebih baik kita segera mencarinya..." ucap Shizune yang bersama Tonton. Lalu Naruto dan Jiraya segera pergi meninggalkan tempat.

 **^Di Kota^**

Masih di dalam keramaian kota Sasuke terus berlari dengan cepat untuk mengejar Jiraya dan Shizune. "cih, dimana arah mereka, aku kesulitan mencarinya..." gumam Sassuke yang terus berlari melompati setiap bangunan.

 **-Kembali Ke Pertarungan-**

Kembali ke pertarungan Tsunade dengan Orochimaru yang bersama dengan Kabuto. Dataran tanah sudah terlihat banyak kawah akibat pukulan keras dari Tsunade, yang tanpa henti. Nafas mereka sudah mulai tersengal-sengal. "tampaknya kau cukup kehabisan nafas, Tsunade..." ucap Orohimaru dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"bukankah kau juga terlihat sama..." balas Tsunade yang mulai menenangkan diri.

"baiklah, ini waktunya..." ucap Orochimaru yang mulai bersiap.

"aku tidak begitu hebat dalam Taijutsu, tapi..." ucap Kabuto yang menghentikan ucapannya sesaat setelah mengambil sebutir pil lalu memakannya.

"pil makanan..." pikir Tsunade.

"tanda itu..." kaget Tsunade saat melihat Kabuto sedang membentuk handseal.

Dikedua telapak tangan Kabuto muncul chakra berwana biru. "bocah ini juga bisa menggunakan Ninjusu Medis..." pikir Tsunade kaget lalu segera menghindar karena Kabuto telah muncul dan menyerangnya dari bawah pijakan.

Dengan cepat Tsunade membalasnya dengan hantaman tinju mengarah pada Kabuto, dengan cepat pula Kabuto menghindarinya dengan mundur ke belakang. Melihat hal itu, Tsunade segera menuju ke arah Kabuto dengan tendangan kaki kiri yang menghancurkan batu, Kabuto yang segera menghindar melihat Tsunade kembali menyerangnya lagi. Saat itu lah Tsunade terlihat kaget melihat Kabuto tidak ada di hadapannya, dan telah berada di samping kirinya.

Kabuto yang telah menyentuh lengan kiri dan paha kanan Tsunade dengan telapak tangan yang dibaluti chakra biru, telah terhantam ke belakang akibat serangan dari Tsunade. Dengan senyum tipis penuh kemenangan, Ia melihat Tsunade mulai meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang terkenan serangan Kabuto.

"Dia mengenai uratku..." pikir Tsunade.

"sudah kupotong, meskipun sedikit sekali, otot lengan atasmu dan rektus pahamu, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan kekuatan hebatmu..." ucap Kabuto yang masih mempertahankan aliran chakra pada telapak tangannya.

"sebuah pisau bedah chakra ya,kenapa kau tidak menargetkan pembuluh darah...?" tanya Tsunade.

"memang, dengan pisau bedah chakra ini, aku bisa memotong otot dan pembuluh tanpa luka eksternal, tapi seperi yang diharapkan, aku tidak bisa membuat pisau bedah halus selama berada ditengah pertempuran yang bisa menjangkau pembuluh darah dan otot jantung, tapi meskipun begitu..." ucap Kabuto yang kembali menyerang Tsunade.

"tidak masalah jika aku menargetkan leher lawan..." ucap Kabuto yang sambil menyerang Tsunade.

"hmmm, kalau begitu, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dari Naruto..." ucap Tsunade yang sambil menangkis dan membalas serangan Kabuto, saat Kabuto hendak jungkir balik akibat serangan kaki dari Tsunade, Kabuto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berhasil mengenai dada Tsunade.

Tsunade terlihat kesakitan dan memegang dadanya. "brengsek, diantara tulang-tulang igaku terkena pukulan, nafasku, dia bukan Ninja Medis biasa, pemahaman Jutsunya melebihi aku pada masa kejayaanku..." pikir Tsunade yang tersengal-sengal.

"itu menurutmu, kau pikir aku bakal kalah dengan bocah ingusan sepertinya, kurasa itu akan jadi masalah jika kau mati ditanganku, sebelum kau melihat kami mengambil Naruto dihadapanmu, aku tidak akan menargetkan titik vitalmu, tapi dengan ini, kau tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi..." ucap Kabuto yang menghilangkan chakra birunya ditelapak tangannyan, serta senyum penuh kemenangan tersirat diwajahnya, namun itu hanya sementara, karena matanya tiba-tiba melebar saat Tsunade telah memukul lehernya dari belakang hingga tubuh depan dan wajahnya tergusur di tanah beberapa jarak.

"hebat sekali dia, biasanya, seseorang tidak akan mampu bergerak karena sulit bernafas..." pikir Kabuto yang mencoba berdiri.

"tampaknya harus sedikit kasar lagi, asalkan tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya..." ucap Kabuto yang telah duduk berjongkok dengan satu kaki, namun ia merasa aneh saat hendak mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan ninjanya.

"meskipun aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, kakiku bergerak..?j-jangan bilang padaku, ini..." pikir Kabuto saat merasakan ada keanehan pada tubuhnya.

Satu serangan pukulan dari Tsunade yang mengarah pada pipi kiri Kabuto. "baka..." ucap Tsunade setelah meninju Kabuto, hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"dalam kondisiku saat ini, tampaknya hanya sebatas ini dapat memperluas kekuatanku..." pikir Tsunade dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Kabuto mulai mencoba bangkit bersusah payah. Orochimaru hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertarungan itu. "begitu ya..." ucapnya melihat Kabuto dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

"ini, ini bukan otot, ini adalah saraf..." gumam Kabuto yang masih bersusah payah untuk berdiri.

"kelihatannya kau sudah menyadarinya, benar, itu adalah saraf, aku merubah chakra menjadi energi listrik, membuat sebuah medan listrik dan menuangkan listrik ke sarafmu..." ucap Tsunade.

"komunikasi antara otak dan tubuh, semuanya dilakukan dengan sinyal-sinyal listrik, Tsunade mencampur aduk semua sinyal listrik yang telah ditukar dengan kecepatan 360 kilometer per jam..." pikir Orochimaru yang dapat menganalisa cara kerja jutsu Tsunade yang terkena pada Kabuto.

"setelah pertempuran seperti ini dan masih punya kekuatan, jadi beginilah Sannin Legendaris..." pikir Kabuto yang telah berhasil berdiri.

Tsunade membentuk handseal, lalu muncul chakra berwarna biru muda dan mengarahkannya pada dadanya yang lumayan terasa sesak. "tipe penyembuhan menggunakan terlalu banyak chakra, tapi dalam kondisi ini..." pikir Tsunade.

Kabuto mulai menganalisa jutsu milik Tsunade yang terkena padanya. "jika aku mecoba menggerakkan tangan kananku, maka kaki kiriku yang akan bergerak, jika aku mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan kaki kiriku, maka bahu kananku yang akan bergerak..." gumam Kabuto yang terus menganalisa dan mencoba disetiap pergerakakn tubuhnya.

"ini sulit, tapi aku sudah memahami 80 persen dari apa-apa yang bergerak saat aku menggerakkannya..." pikir Kabuto yang terus berkonsentrasi.

"jangan main-main denganku, dengan level serendah ini..." gumam Kabuto lalu mengambil kunai dari balik kantong peralatan ninjanya lalu memutarkan tubuhnya yang berjongkok dengan satu kaki sebagai penopang. "sekarang..." teriak Kabuto lalu menyerang Tsunade.

Tsunade yang masih menyembuhkan dirinya, terkaget saat melihat Kabuto menyerang ke arahnya dengan kunai. "apa..?hanya dalam sesaat, gerakan tubuhnya..." pikir Tsunade terkejut.

"kau takut dengan darahkan..." teriak Kabuto yang masih belum menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, gerakan kunainya pun tidak teratur, bahkan bergeser mengenai tanah. Meskipun begitu tetap mengarahkannya pada Tsunade.

"akan kutunjukkan banyak darah sekarang..." teriak Kabuto saat mengangkat kunainya ke atas dan menyerang Tsunade, namun sebuah bola meledak dan mengepulkan asap keunguan yang tebal, Kabuto pun menjauh darinya.

Tatapan Orochimaru mulai berubah saat melihat pertarungan tersebut, dan berubah menjadi gertakan kecil menandakan ketidak sukaan. Setelah kepulan asap mulai menghilang, terlihat Jiraya dan Shizune telah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Jiraya..." pikir Tsunade yang melihat kedatangan Jiraya yang bersama dengan Shizune.

"sudah sejak lama, Jiraya..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum tipis menyambut kedatangan Jiraya.

"Orochimaru..." pikir Jiraya melihat Orochimaru.

"hohohoho, kau memilik penampilan jahat seperti biasanya..." ucap Jiraya yang membalas sambutan dari Orochimaru.

"minggir..." bentak Tsunade yang mendorong Jiraya bersama Tonton dari hadapannya hingga terjatuh dan menyerang Kabuto.

"hei..." ucap Jiraya geram karena didorong hingga terjatuh.

"aku akan mengurus orang ini..." ucap Tsunade yang menendang Kabuto hingga kunai di tangan Kabuto terlepas dan menancap di batu.

Kabuto segera menghindar dan berlari ke arah lain. "hanya karena kau sudah menguasai gerakan tubuhmu, itu tidak berarti, kau bisa bergerak secara normal..." ucap Tsunade yang terus menyerang Kabuto.

Kabuto yang terus menangkis dan membalas serangan Tsunade, kini tersudut di batu besar. "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos sekarang..." ucap Tsunade.

Kabuto yang tersudut mencabut kunai yang tadinya tertancap di batu tempat ia tersudut. "terlalu lambat..." teriak Tsunade yang telah mengarahkan pukulannya.

 **BRRRAAAASSSHHHHHH**

Darah menyembur dan menyebar ke udara, serta mengalir menetes mengenai Tsunade. "gerakan tubuhku, akhirnya sudah kembali..." ucap Kabuto dengan senyum kemenangan tersirat diwajahnya.

"darah..." gumam Tsunade yang melihat cukup banyak darah ditubuhnya.

"menghadapi dua Sannin Legendaris sebagai lawan itu merepotkan, bukan...?, apa lagi kalau cuma satu orang, aku akan menghentikanmu..." ucap Kabuto menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah Tsunade.

Namun dapat dengan mudah di tangkap oleh Tsunade. "apa yang kau lakukan...?" ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Kabuto mulai kelagapan dan panik, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Tsunade mulai tidak bisa bergerak dan nafasnya jadi sesak. Saat itulah Kabuto mengambil kesempatan itu, dan memukul Tsunade hingga terpental mengenai Shizune yang langsung menangkapnya.

Shizune langusng bergerak menyembuhkan Tsunade yang kondisinya tidak membaik. "ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Tsunade-sama seperti ini..." pikir Shizune yang mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap wajah Tsunade sambil menyembuhkan luka dada Tsunade yang terasa sesak.

"tolong jangan memaksakannya seorang diri, aku ini pelayan anda, jadi..." ucap Shizune.

Saat menyembuhkan Tsunade, Shizune menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya mengarah pada Kabuto. "jarum beracun, saraf reflekku belum sepenuhnya kembali, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghindar..." pikir Kabuto lalu menunduk sedikit, sehingga jarum beracun yang dikeluarkan oleh Shizune tertangkis oleh ikat kepalanya.

"dengan ikat kepala itu..." pikir Shizune.

"kerja bagus, bertindak dengan begitu cepat..." pikir Jiraya yang melihat kemampuan Kabuto yang begitu terlatih.

Setelah berhasil menangkis serangan Shizune, Kabuto segera kembali ke tempat Orochimaru, dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan lengan kanannya yang terluka, serta kondisi tubuhnya masih belum stabil. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong peralatan ninjanya.

"itu kan..." pikir Shizune saat melihat sebutir pil di tangan Kabuto.

"sebutir pil plasma..." gumam Shizune yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan Tsunade.

"jadi dia menambahnya karena kehilangan darah, ya..." ucap Jiraya yang melihat Kabuto sedang memakan pil tersebut.

"bocah itu seorang Ninja Medis seperti aku..." ucap Tsunade pelan.

"darah itu berhamburan dengan baik, Kabuto, sayangnya ia tidak seperti dulu lagi..." ucap Orochimaru.

"ya, itu bukan masalah..." ucap Kabuto.

"ya, mari kita mulai bermain dengan serius..." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum seringainya.

"akhirnya, sesuatu yang sebenarnya muncul..." ucap Jiraya lalu menatap Tsunade yang terlihat kondisinya lumayan membaik namun tidak untuk dipertarungan.

"shizune..." ucap Jiraya.

"y-yaa..." balas Shizune.

"kau beres kan orang yang pakai kacamata itu..." ucap Jiraya.

Shizune yang menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto sebagai tanda setuju. "sedangkan aku, yang akan mengurus Orochimaru..." ucap Jiraya yang mulai dengan sikap seriusnya.

"sebelum itu, aku ingin Tsunade melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku..." ucap Jiraya.

"efek obat itu mungkin masih bekerja untuk semenetara, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan mengenai hal itu..." ucap Shizune memberitahu.

"heh, benarkah..." kaget Jiraya yang kecemasan.

"ya ampun, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain, dalam kindisi ini tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung..." ucap Jiraya yang menghela nafas keluhnya.

"Tsunade, istirahatkan tubuhmu dengan Ninjutsu pemulihan..." ucap Jiraya yang melihat kondisi Tsunade yang lumayan membaik.

"ya ampun bocah itu, selalu saja tersesat, dasar merepotkan..." gumam Jiraya saat mengingat Naruto masih belum sampai juga.

"lawan yang merupakan Sannin yang seperti ku, dari mata ke mata hanya aku yang bisa melawannya, selain itu, orang berkacamata itu memiliki kekuatan selevel dengan Kakashi..." ucapnya lagi dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Orochimaru dan Jiraya saling membentuk handseal.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Ucap mereka, kepulan asap tebal muncul dan menghilang. Di pihak Orochimaru terlihat seekor ular raksasa dengan kepala dua, sedangkan Jiraya. "yo..." ucap seekor katak kecil menyapa.

"apa ini...?" kaget Jiraya yang tidak habis pikir dengan kemunculan dari Jutsu Kuchiyosenya.

"lama tak jumpa..." ucap katak itu.

"dalam hal kontraknya dengan katak, Jiraya-sama masih belum bisa membangkitkan chakra dengan baik..." pikir Shizune.

"seprtinya kebodohanmu masih belum hilang, Jiraya, bahkan itu terlalu berlebihan buatmu yang tidak memiliki keterampiran sama sekali, tampaknya Tsunade telah melakukan sesuatu padamu, sebuah pengorbanan diperlukan untuk jutsu itu, mungkin dia berpikir ke depan dan membiusnya dengan sesuatu yang akan menahan kekuatannya, tak kusangka dia akan mengorbankan Jiraya, yaaaa, memang seperti itu lah Tsunade..." ucap Orochimaru yang melihat tingkah konyol dari Jiraya.

"yaaa, seperti yang kau lihat aku memang sedang bermasalah..." gumam Jiraya dengan menghela nafas beratnya.

"sudahlah kita hentikan kekonyolan ini, ayo mulai..." ucap Orochimaru, lalu ular raksasa itu menyerang mereka.

"aku akan menghadapi Jiraya, sisanya kuserahkan padamu..." ucap Orochimaru.

"sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melawan salah satu Sannin, Jiraya-sama..." ucap Kabuto.

 **^Di Dalam Hutan^**

"aku harus segera..." ucap Sasuke yang terus melompati pepohonan hingga sampai direruntuhan bangunan yang hancur berantakan.

"a-apa ini...?" kaget Sasuke saat tiba di tempat reruntuhan yang hancur berantakan.

 **^Di Kastil Tanzaku^**

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan tersebut, terlihat Naruto berkeliling di reruntuhan dinding dan bangunan yang berserakan. "sial dimana mereka itu...?dasar menyebalkan, mereka malah meninggalkan aku sendirian..." gumam Naruto geram sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **-Kembali Ke Pertarungan-**

Kembali ke pertarungan yang terlihat mulai memanas, Kabuto yang berhasil menjatuhkan Shizune, dan Jiraya tampak kewalahan menghadapi Orochimaru.

Melihat Kabuto mendekatinya, Tsunade menampar tangan kanan Kabuto yang hendak melakukan sesuatu. "sayang sekali, disini aku sudah menghormatimu sebagai sesama Ninja Medis..." ucap Kabuto yang kesal dan mulai mendekatinya lagi.

"hentikan, cepat mundur..." teriak Tsunade yang ketakutan. Ingatannya tentang masa lalunya terus terngiang saat melihat Shizune terluka parah.

"tenanglah, Tsunade-sama, Gelar Sannin yang juga merupakan julukan Orochimaru-sama, akan menangis..." ucap Kabuto yang menendang Tsunade berkali-kali.

Di tempat Orochimaru, terlihat Jiraya kewalahan. "tak kusangka kau yang pernah disebut orang yang mencintai desa akan menggelandang seperti anak-anak dan berjuang tanpa lelah untuk desa, kau sudah benar-benar lelah, bukan...?aku memiliki mata yang tajam untuk melihat kemampuan, dan bocah itu akan sangat berguna untuku, dia memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi dia sangat istimewa..." ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya yang menjijikkan.

"aku lebih suka dia yang biasa-biasa saja, dari pada bocah Uchiha atau bocah sombong..." ucap Jiraya.

"jadi kau membuang bocah sombong itu, yang selama ini telah kau latih..." ucap Orochimaru.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja, sejak awal aku yang terlalu bodoh, rasanya tiak menyenangkan untuk membesarkan orang jenis yang berbakat..." ucap Jiraya.

"jadi, menurutmu, ia terlihat biasa saja tanpa bakat, dan kau ingin tetap bersamanya hanya untuk sebuah penebusan atas dosa yang selama ini kau lakukan padanya atau mungkin dia mengingatkan dirimu yang dulu, sungguh malang sekali dirimu, aku dulu berpikir bocah itu tidak ada apa-apanya, atau lebih tepatnya sebagai aib yang tidak berguna, tapi dia bisa memiliki semuanya, mewarisi sharingan yang merupakan keahlian bawaan Konoha, sungguh menakjubkan..." ucap Orochimaru.

"apa yang kau katakan...?mana mungkin Naruto memilik sharingan...?" ucap Jiraya yang agak terkejut dan kebingungan.

"kemampuan shinobi adalah yang menyangkut apakah seseorang itu yang bisa menggunakan dan menguasai semua jutsu didunia ini, ninja merujuk pada orang yang bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu, dan ia memiliki semua itu..." ucap Orochimaru.

"kemampuan shinobi bukanlah hal semacam itu, kau masih belum mengerti ya...?seorang ninja adalah orang yang mampu bertahan..." ucap Jiraya.

"itu merupakan opini yang berbeda..." ucap Orochimaru yang membantah perkataan Jiraya.

"aku akan mengajarkanmu satu hal, apa yang terpenting untuk kemampuan shinobi, bukanlah seberapa banyak jutsu yang dimilikinya, yang terpenting adalah, keberanian untuk tidak menyerah..." ucap Jiraya.

Di tempat Tsunade yang sudah pulih dengan kondisinya, namun tubuhnya masih gemetar akibat rasa ketakutan akan masa lalunya yang terus terngiang didalam pikirannya. Kabuto yang telah bersiap dan melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Tsunade.

 **BUUUKKKK**

Sebuah pukulan telah mendarat di kening seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru langitnya. Tsunade sangat terkejut melihat hal itu.

Darah mengalir di balik ikat kepala milik bocah yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "bangsat, sudah cukup..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan membunuh. Putaran dari chakra yang ada di tangan kanannya.

 **Rasengan**

Ucap Naruto, namun serangan itu dapat di hindar oleh Kabuto, lalu berhasil melukai organ dalam milik Naruto di bagian paha kanan.

"otot vastus lateral di kaki kananmu benar-benar terputus..." ucap Kabuto dengan senyum kemenangan.

"sial, aku masih kelelahan akibat latihan yang aku lakukan sebelumnya" pikir Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

"apa kau marah padaku...?" ucap Kabuto dengan senyum seringai.

"kau benar-benar membuatku muak melihatmu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata adalah kaki tangan Orochimaru..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Naruto, seingatku, kau pernah berteriak seperti ini selama Ujian Pertama Chunin 'jangan remehkan aku, aku tidak akan melarikan diri' ' aku akan menerimanya, meskipun jika aku seumur hidup menjadi seorang Genin' 'aku akan menjadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik bagaimanapun caranya, jadi tidak apa-apa buatku' 'aku tidak takut' bisakah kau berteriak dengan cara yang sama sekarang...?" ucap Kabuto yang menunjukkan selembar kartu data yang pernah ditunjukkannya pada saat ujian Chunin.

"tidak sepertimu, ia memiliki impian yang bodoh dan masih dipegang dengan sangat kuat, ia akan melakukannya dengan segala cara untuk mencapai impiannya, namun ia tidak pernah menyerah dengan cara yang sepertimu, karena impiannya lah ia tetap hidup sampai sekarang..." terngiang ucapan Sasuke di pikiran Tsunade. Semua ingatan tersebut terus terngiang didalam pikirannya.

"kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi kau harus berhenti berteriak seperti itu, tergantung dengan situasinya, ketika kau menyerah dan melarikan diri, kau harus lari, itu lah rasa sakit yang selama ini kau rasakan, ikutlah bersama kami, kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, termasuk untuk mengancurkan konoha yang kau benci..." ucap Kabuto dengan senyum seringainya.

Tatapan Naruto semakin tajam. "ada apa dengan tatapan itu...?kau akan mati jika kau mati, tidak ada yang namanya impian atau apapun, kecuali balas dendam..." ucap Kabuto yang membuat ingatan masa lalu Tsunade kembali terngiang.

Sambil memegang kalungnya, Tsunade memejamkan matanya, ingatannya terus terngiang didalam pikirannya. "anak-anak berpikir kalau segala sesuatu itu mudah itu sebabnya mereka selalu mengatakan tentang impian yang bodoh yang tidak ada artinya sama sekali, sama seperti Yondaime- sama dan Menma yang merupakan keluargamu, namun mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian, mencampakanmu sebagai aib yang tidak berguna, itulah kenapa orang-orang yang seperti itu terus berpikir untuk tidak menyerah..." ucap Kabuto yang terus mendekat.

"ada banyak orang yang mengejar mimpi yang bodoh, kemudian mati..." ucap Kabuto yang menyerang Naruto dengan tendangan kaki kirinya mengarah pada Naruto.

"dasar brengsek, siapa yang peduli dengan semua itu..." ucap Naruto yang menangkap tendangan itu dan melemparkannya.

"aku akan menjalani caraku, hidupku termasuk bagaimana aku akan mati, karena itulah jalan ninja ku..." ucap Naruto yang bangkit.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Tsunade melebar terkejut, perasaannya mulai berubah. 'aku hidup dengan jalanku, dan mati pun dengan jalan ku, impian adalah tujuan dari hidupku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja ku...' perkataan Naruto yang dulu terus terngiang didalam pikiran Tsunade.

'Naruto, ambilah...'

'apa ini..'

'Tsunade-sama, kenapa anda memberikan pada Naruto...'

'tidak apa-apa, ini hadiah ulang tahunnya'

'bukan begitu, ini sangat berbahaya, aku takut Naruto akan...'

'aku ambil ini...'

'Naruto...'

'tidak apa-apa kan, aku mengambilnya...'

Semua ingatan masa lalunya tersebut terus terngiang didalam pikiran Tsunade. "seharusnya kau mundur karena ini..." ucap Kabuto yang menyerang Naruto dengan chakra di telapak tangan mengarah pada leher Naruto hingga terpental sampai di hadapan Tsunade.

"apa...?kenapa...?" gumam Tsunade yang sejak awal sudah berputus asa.

Naruto mulai bangkit kembali dengan darah mengucur. "Tsunade Baa-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau telah menyembunyikan kalung itu dariku, dan kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku yang seperti ini, tapi satu hal yang ingin aku ktakan padamu, aku percaya padamu sepenuhnya, setelah ini kau akan menyerahkan kembali kalung pembawa sial itu padaku, dan menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang tertinggal..." ucap Naruto yang memberikan dan memakaikan kimono milik Tsunade, sambil mempersiapkan Jutsu Rasengan ditangan kanannya.

Tsunade yang tampak telah putus asa hanya dapat melebarkan matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukan dan dikatakan oleh Naruto. "sudah cukup Naruto, aku telah menghkianatimu, aku bahkan telah berbohong padamu, cukup, jangan lindungi aku, Naruto, hentikan..." ucap Tsunade dengan tetesan air matanya sambil memegang erat kimononya.

"sudah kubilang kau akan mati jika kau tetap keras kepala seperti itu, aku telah mengetahui semua tentangmu, aku telah mengumpulkan semua data tentang dirimu, jadi percuma saja, kau akan mati, dan tidak ada namanya impian atau apapun itu..." ucap Kabuto lalu menyerang dengan kunai yang dibubuhi dengan chakra birunya.

"minggir dan larilah..." teriak Tsunade.

"hmmmpp, tenang saja..." ucap Naruto yang memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **BRAAASSSSHHHH**

Darah menyembur keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto yang menangkap kunai yang dibubuhi dengan chakra biru itu. "aku tidak akan pernah lari, sebelum mencapai impianku, aku pasti tidak akan mati..." ucap Naruto setelah membuka kedua matanya yang masih terus menahan serangan Kabuto.

Tsunade terkejut melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dan Kabuto jauh lebih kaget lagi saat melihat mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi sharingan. "dengan begini aku bisa menyerangmu, terimalah dan rasakanlah dasar bangsat..." teriak Naruto yang menyerang Kabuto dengan Rasengan.

 **AAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHH**

Teriak Kabuto saat merasakan Rasengan milik Naruto, ia terus berputar dan terpental jauh hingga sampai ke batu besar. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya.

Di tempat pertarungan Orochimaru melawan Jiraya. "sepertinya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan si kacamata itu, dasar dari mana saja dia..." ucap Jiraya yang melihat Naruto berhasil menjatuhkan Kabuto.

"sunggung menakjubkan, aku ingin segera memilikinya..." ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"Naruto..." ucap Tsunade yang mengelap air matanya.

Kabuto yang masih mampu bertahan dengan luka di perutnya akibat serangan Jutsu Rasengan milik Naruto. Terlihat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "ini masih belum cukup, sial, seharusnya aku bisa menyimpan chakraku sejak awal..." gumam Naruto, lalu tatapannya kembali mengaraha pada Kabuto.

Kumpulan chakra berwarna hitam seperti aura telah muncul dan menyebar keseluruh tubuh Naruto dan terlihat raksasa dengan bentuk seperti tengkorak muncul. Rasa dingin dan ngeri muncul pada Tsunade yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, dan Kabuto yang untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat wujud monster yang mengerikan.

"a-apa itu...?" kaget Tsunade bercampur merinding.

Naruto mulai melirik ke arah Orochimaru yang sedang bertarung dengan Jiraya. "hehehe, akhirnya kau menggunakannya juga, kau benar-benar menakjubkan Naruto..." ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"a-apa itu...?aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto meliki sharingan dan monster itu..." gumam Jiraya yang terkejut.

Kabuto mulai bergerak, meskipun kondisi tubuhnya masih memburuk. "kau, bahkan setelah kau menerima jutsu itu..." ucap Tsunade yang melihat Kabuto yang mulai bergerak dengan tenang.

"tentu saja, aku telah mengumpulkan chakra diperutku dan sebelum terkena jutsu itu aku telah memulai penyembuhan, alasan kenapa Orochimaru-sama menyukaiku, itu bukan karena aku penggunaan jutsuku atau kecerdasanku mengenai jutsu, itu karena kekuatan penyembuhanku, kekuatan untuk memberi energi pada sel dan membuat sel-sel baru..." ucap Kabuto dengan tenang.

Tsunade yang telah kembali seperti semula dan telah pulih kembali, mulai bangkit dan menyembuhkan Shizune. "disisi lain, aku sudah menggunakan hampir seluruh chakraku..." pikir Kabuto yang terus memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya yang terluka akibat serangan Naruto.

Tatapan tajam Naruto dengan auman keras dari wujud raksasa tengkorak berwarna hitam tidak lepas dari Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Tangan raksasa itu telah mengarah pada Kabuto. "apa...?" gumam Kabuto saat hendak menghindarinya dan ia terjatuh dengan kondisi tertelungkup. "ti-tidak mungkin, meski dengan kekuatan penyembuhanku, kerusakan ini masih terlalu banyak, aku sudah tidak punya cukup chakra..." gumam Kabuto dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Tangan raksasa itu telah membawa tubuh Kabuto dan melemparkannya pada Orochimaru.

 **BUUUUUAAARRR**

Kawah terbentuk akibat serangan itu, bahkan ular raksasa itupun ikut terkena serangan besar itu. Orochimaru memuntahkan darah segar, sedangkan Kabuto telah terluka sangat parah. "sial, kenapa...?padahal tinggal sedikit lagi..." gumam Naruto yang meringis kesakitan memuntahkan darah, detak jantungnya mulai berdetak sangat cepat, rasa panas, dan darah terus mengalir di kedua mata, telinga dan disela bibirnya.

 **AAAAAAKKKKKKKKKHHHH**

Teriak Naruto yang terus menjerit karena rasa sakitnya. "rasanya sangat panas, jantungku mau meledak, apa-apan rasa sakit ini...?" teriak Naruto yang terus menjerit, aura hitam yang berwujud raksasa hitam itu lama kelamaan mulai pudar. Matanya tampak berkunang-kunang, tapi ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan membentuk wujud raksasa yang seperti tengkorak itu. Setelah membentuknya kembali Naruto mulai melancarkan serangan dengan satu pukulan telak yang mengarah pada Orochimaru yang hendak bangkit berdiri, namun sebelum itu, dari tangan hingga tubuh dari wujud raksasa yang seperti tengkorak itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Jiraya dan Tsunade benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto, bahkan dengan kondisi Naruto yang semakin memburuk akibat jutsu mengerikan itu.

Tsunade segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeriksa keadaannya. Degupan jantung Naruto tidak terdengar. "perasaan ini..." gumam Tsunade lalu membuka kancing bajunya. "sial, otot jantungnya robek, kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini...?waktu itu, apa saat pelepasan itu, apa dia mengiris urat di sekitar jantungnya, atau mungkin karena resiko dari jutsu yang mengerikan itu..." gumam Tsunade yang mulai khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto.

Dari jari tangan kanan Tsunade terlihat chakra biru muda memancar dan di arahkan pada dada Naruto. "berhenti berdetak..." pikir Tsunade yang sangat khawatir, lalu ia merobek kaos yang di pakai Naruto.

Kedua tangan Tsunade di tumpukkan dan memancarkan chakra biru muda mengarah pada dada Naruto. "hehehe, Naruto sudah berakhir, dan kurasa ini cukup merepotkan ku juga, jika Orochimaru-sama mengetahuinya, karena aku telah memotong jaringan chakra dalam jantungnya yang bisa mengembalikan kekuatan, meskipun ia dapat memulihkan dirinya sendiri, jutsu yang ia gunakan pastilah memiliki resiko yang jauh lebih buruk..." gumam Kabuto pelan dengan tawa kecilnya yang terlihat masih bisa bernafas walaupun tubuhnya teerluka parah.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu mati, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati..." ucap Tsunade yang terus menyembuhkan Naruto. Tetesan air mata mulai mengalir kembali.

"dia berhenti bernafas..." ucap Tsunade dalam diamnya, rasa takut dan penuh dengan kekhawatiran terus menghantui di dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

'kenapa...?gelap sekali, lebih gelap dari yang kumiliki, apa yang terjadi...?kekuatanku tiba-tiba menghilang, kebenciannya tak terasa, apa yang terjadi...?kenapa...' suara yang terngiang didalam alam sadar Naruto, lalu muncul tetesan air dan ruangan tersebut kembali bercahaya didalam kegelapan.

"jangan mati, jangan mati, jangan mati, jangan mati..." gumam Tsunade yang terus terucap, tetesan air matanya terus berlinang tanpa henti. Sebuah tangan meraih kalung milik Tssunade. "a-aku tidak akan mati, a-aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun, aku yang akan menjadi pemenang dan terbaik dari yang terbaik..." ucap Naruto pelan dengan matanya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Naruto, teruslah capai impianmu, impianmu adalah impianku juga, untuk terakhir kalinya, kali ini saja aku ingin bersama orang yang sangat aku sayangi..." ucap Tsunade yang memberikan kalung itu dan menaruhnya di leher Naruto. Air matanya menetes jatuh tepat di mata kalung itu.

Di tempat Orochimaru, terlihat keadaannya yang cukup buruk dengan luka dan darah terus mengucur. "bocah itu keadaannya buruk sekali, hehehe..." gumam Orochimaru dengan tawa seringai, tubuhnya berganti menjadi ribuan ular, dan berganti menjadi Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat membaik.

Jiraya yang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal-sengal memperhatikan Tsunade yang bersama dengan Naruto. "Tsunade adalah spesialis pengobatan, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawtirkan apapun selama ia tetap baik-baik saja..." gumam Jiraya.

"aku benar-benar sangat menginginkan nya..." ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya lalu menuju ke arah Naruto yang dipangku oleh Tsunade.

Melihat Orochimaru yang menuju ke arah Tsunade dan Naruto, Jiraya segera menyusul untuk menghentikan Orochimaru. Melihat Jiraya menyusulnya, Orochimaru menjulurkan lidahnya hingga membelit kaki Jiraya.

"celaka..." gumam Jiraya.

 **BUUUUAAARRR**

Hantaman yang sangat keras hingga menghancurkan tanah. Lidah Orochimaru tetap terjulur dan membelit Jiraya. Keluar seekor ular dari mulut Orochimaru dengan mulut ternganga dan pedang yang berada di dalam mulut ular yang menganga itu siap menancap Tsunade, kedua lengannya siap untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"dia berniat menusukku dan mengambil Naruto dariku..." pikir Tsunade yang kaget dengan serangan Orochimaru.

 **BRAAAAASSSHHH**

Darah kembali menyembur keluar dan menetes, pedang itu menancap di tubuh Tsunade, Orochimaru tidak mampu mengambil Naruto karena kedua tangannya di halangi oleh kedua tangan Tsunade dan berhasil mematahkannya. Kabuto yang melihatnya terkejut. Termasuk dengan Jiraya yang ikut melebarkan mata karena terkejut dengan tindakan Tsunade.

Orochimaru mencabut pedangnya, begitu juga dengan lidahnya yang telah kembali normal. Setelah memasukkannya kembali. "Tsunade, hanya kaulah orang yang tidak ingin kubunuh, aku menginginkan bocah itu, ini juga untuk kepentingannya, akan ada banyak masalah yang akan dia timbulkan nantinya, jadi jangan halangi aku, berikan bocah itu pada ku..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tenang.

"Naruto, pasti akan aku lindungi..." ucap Tsunade dengan tetesan air matanya.

"setelah, lepas dari kutukan Hemophobia, kau gemetaran akan ingatan masa lalu, kau ini kenapa...?sebagai salah satu Sannin mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk melindungi bocah Genin itu...?memangnya apa yang dia perbuat untuk keuntungan mu...?" ucap Orochimaru.

Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Tsunade batuk mengeluarkan darah, akibat luka tusukan didadanya. "untuk melindunginya, Desaku, dan Konoha..." ucap Tsunade dengan kondisinya.

"ada apa denganmu...?kau yang membenci Konoha karena mereka, kau kehilangan kedua orang yang sangat kau cintai, apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah itu, apa karena dia memiliki kekuatan itu, sehingga kau bisa mengontrolnya..." ucap Orochimaru yang tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Tsunade.

"bukan, bukan karena itu, Naruto adalah seseorang yang kelakakan menjadi Hokage, aku yakin impiannya akan tercapai..." ucap Tsunade.

"omong kosong apa itu...?asal kau tahu saja, dia itu memiliki kebencian terhadapa Konoha dan berniat untuk menghancurkannya, aku akan memilikinya untuk mencapai tujuanku, salah satunya adalah penghancuran Konohagakure, lagi pula, persetan dengan Hokage, hanya orang bodoh yang menginginkannya..." ucap Orochimaru yang membuat Tsunade teringat masa lalunya saat ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang Hokage. Semua impian dan kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan terngiang dari pikirannya.

Tsunade mulai bangkit berdiri. "dan sekarang aku akan mengabdikan hidupku pada garis itu, untuk Naruto, Desa, Konoha, dan orang-orang yang kucintai..." ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"jika hidup berhargamu hanya dibuang untuk bocah seperti dia, maka sekarang kematian akan menjadi akhir yang cocok untukmu..." ucap Orochimaru yang langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari mulutnya dan menebas Tsunade.

Darah kembali berhamburan kemana-mana. Tsunade pun jatuh dengan perlahan sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalunya tanpa henti. Jiraya dan Shizune yang mulai sadar terkejut melihat Tsunade tertebas oleh pedang Oorochimaru.

Orochimaru mulai mendekati Naruto secara perlahan-lahan dengan seringainya. "yang tersisa adalah Naruto, kini ayo ikut aku..." ucapnya saat hendak mengambilnya.

"Tsunade-sama..." teriak Shizune dalam kekhawatriannya.

"semoga saja tepat waktu..." ucap Jiraya yang membentuk handseal.

 **BRAAAASSSHHHH**

Darah kembali menyembur, saat Tsunade menghalangi Orochimaru untuk mengambil Naruto, Orochimaru telah menebasnya lagi. "kau ini sangat keras kepala..." ucap Orochimaru melihat tetesan darah jatuh kepipi Naruto.

"apa kau masih bermaksud untuk melindungi bocah itu...?entah kenapa kau benar-benar sangat menyebalkan..." ucap Orochimaru dengan kerutan didahinya tanda rasa kesalnya telah memuncak.

"sudah kubilang, dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri, aku telah meletakkan hidupku pada jalur itu..." ucap Tsunade yang tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Dasar kau mayat hidup, serahkan Naruto sekarang juga..." ucap Orochimaru yang menendang Tsunade hingga jatuh terguling ke samping Naruto.

"tidak perduli seberapa keras kau mencoba, kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya, kau tidak akan berhenti gemetaran, kau masih saja ingin melindungi bocah ini, dia adalah milikku, dan akan kuberitahu kau satu hal, tepat saat Ujian Chunin Tahap Ketiga akan berakhir, aku akan mengancurkan Konohagakure, dan saat aku mendapatkan Naruto, akan kujadikan dia sebagai bentuk tubuh permanenku, dia akan menjadi sumber dari kekuatanku, hahahahahahahha..." ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa seringainya.

Jiraya, Shizune, dan Tsunade terkejut mendengarnya. Sebuah tendangan mendarat di dagu Orochimaru. "mustahil..." kaget Orochimaru setelah mendapat tendangan dari Tsunade hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"bagaimana mungkin...?gemetaran Tsunade telah berhenti..." ucap Orohimaru dalam rasa kagetnya.

"dulu aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, 'siapa yang perduli dengan masa lalu, mereka hanyalah kenangan pahit dan manis yang terkenang didalam pikiran, suatu saat pasti akan hilang, dan suatu saat pula pasti akan kembali, karena itu, aku adalah seorang Sannin Legendaris orang yang akan melindungi dunia Shinobi dari orang-orang serakah sepertimu..." ucap Tsunade dengan tatapan tajam, sebuah tanda didahinya menyebar hingga turun ke matanya.

"tanda itu...?" gumam Orochimaru dalam kagetnya.

"Tsunade-sama telah menaklukan rasa takut tentang masa lalunya..." pikir Shizune.

"apa yang kau katakan akan kau lakukan setelah ini...?kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan luka seperti itu meskipun kau sudah mengatasi ketakutanmu..." ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya yang mulai serius mengambil langkah.

"tu-tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu, jadi jangan keluarkan segel itu..." teriak Shizune yang berusaha menghentikan Tsunade. Namun terlambat, Tsunade telah membentuk handseal.

 **Infuin Kai Ninpo Sozo Saisei**

Ucap Tsunade, saat itulah seluruh tanda segel terlepas dan menghilang. Seluruh luka-luka yang diderita oleh Tsunade pulih dengan cepat. "jutsu apa itu...?" pikir Orochimaru dalam kagetnya saat melihat semua luka Tsunade telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"hehehhe, sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang mengembangkan jutsu baru, sebenarnya jutsu apa itu...?" ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum seringainya berbalik bertanya.

"dalam beberapa tahun aku telah menyimpan chakra didahiku, massa chakra merangsang berbagai macam protein, kecepatan pembelahan sejumlah sel-selku yang menakjubkan, pembangunan kembali sel-sel tersebut dan juga semua organ serta sistem tubuh yang sudah rusak direvitalisasi, itu bukanlah kemampuan untuk pemulihan, tapi untuk bereinkarnasi, itu berarti aku tidak akan mati dari pertempuran..." jawab Tsunade sambil menyeka darah disela bibirnya.

"tapi jumlah sel yang dibelah seseorang dalam hidupnya sudah ditentukan, jika itu dipercepat, pada dasarnya akan mempersingkat kehidupan..." pikir Shizune tahu akan kemampuan Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama..." teriak Shizune yang berusaha menghentikan tindakan Tsunade untuk menggunakan Kuchiyose.

"Gerakan itu..." gumam Kabuto yang mulai pulih secara perlahan.

"Orochimaru-sama..." teriak Kabuto yang segera memberitahu.

Orochimaru yang telah mengetahuinya, segera pergi menjauh dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. Jiraya pun melakukan hal yang sama setelah pulih dari keadaannya.

"keluarlah..." pikir Jiraya yang membentuk handseal. Tsunade dan Orochimaru pun melakukan hal yang sama.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Ucap mereka bersamaan setelah menghentakkan tangan mereka ke tanah. Kepulan asap tebal berhamburan. Setelah menghilang secara perlahan. Ketiga Kuchiyose milik mereka terlihat.

Orochimaru dengan ularnya yang berwarna keunguan dengan tanduk dikepalanya. Jirayan denga seekor katak dan pedang dipunggungnya serta pipa cerutu dimulutnya. Sedangkan Tsunade dengan siput yang bersama dengan Naruto.

"a-apa ini...?' kaget seorang bocah berambut hitam raven telah muncul didataran luas dengan rasa terkejutnya melihat semua itu tampak berantakan dan kacau, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dengan hewan raksasa tepat di hadapannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau disini...?" tanya Shizune yang melihat Sasuke menghampirinya dengan rasa terkejut.

"Sasuke, tidak ada pilihan lain, inilah kesempatannya..." gumam Jiraya melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"kenapa bocah itu datang kesini...?" pikir Tsunade.

"Tsunade, berikan Naruto pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke segera pergi dari tempat ini, bawa Naruto bersamamu, terus lah berlari sampai ke Konoha..." teriak Jiraya pada Tsunade, lalu ke arah Sasuke.

Tsunade yang mengerti maksud dari Jiraya, langsung menurunkan Naruto dan memberikannya pada Shizune untuk diperiksa kestabilan kondisinya.

"apa yang terjadi pada Naruto...?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut sekaligus kebingungan.

"tidak ada waktu untuk memberitahunya sekarang, pergilah dan bawa Naruto..." ucap Shizune.

"cih, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi...?" pikir Sasuke yang mengeratkan tinjunya.

"baiklah, aku berhutang penjelasan pada kalian..." ucap Sasuke lalu dengan ia berlari sambil menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya.

"apa...?bagaimana mungkin bisa...?kita harus segera mengambilnya kembali..." ucap Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke, namun terhadang oleh Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Kabuto bawa dia kembali..." ucap Orochimaru memerintah.

"baik..." ucap Kabuto yang segera turun dan mengejar rombongan Sasuke, namun terhadang oleh Shizune. "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukannya..." ucap Shizune dengan tatapan tajam.

"Orochimar, Kabuto, jadi begitu..." pikir Sasuke yang melihat ke arah Orochimaru, lalu ke arah Kabuto.

"sialannnnnn..." ucap Orochimaru dengan rasa kesalnya yang teramat sangat.

"Manda dengan Orochimaru dan Katsuya dengan Tsunade, semuanya mengembalikan kenangan..." ucap seekor katak yang bernama Gamabunta dengan Jiraya yang berada kepalanya.

"apakah kita akan mengadakan reuni atau semacamnya, Jiraya...?" ucapnya lagi setelah menghembuskan asap dari pipa cerutunya.

"baka, aku memanggilmu setelah sekian lama dan kau malah membuat lelucon yang membosankan, saatnya menyelesaikan perkara yang sudah selama ini, konfrontasi yang teramat penting telah tiba, Orochimaru, aku akan menghancurkannya disini dan saat ini juga sebelum dia menghancurkan Konoha..." ucap Jiraya dengan senyum tipis penuh kepercayaan akan kemenangan.

"kurasa begitu, setelah melihat kondisi Naruto seperti itu..." ucap Gamabunta.

"hei, Orochimaru, kenapa kau memanggilku ke tempat seperti ini...?" tanya seekor ular berwarna ungu dengan tanduk dikepalanya.

Orochimarui diam dengan tatapan tajamnya penuh amarah. "kau, aku akan memakanmu..." ucap Manda yang terlihat kesal karena Orochimaru tidak menjawab.

"urusai, kau jangan banyak bicara..." ucap Orochimaru dengan nada tingggi.

"apa katamu bocah...?hei Orochimaru, kuharap setelah ini kau siapkan seorang kurban dari 100 orang..." ucap Manda yang membalasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"sial, meskipun Orochimaru-sama adalah tuannya Manda..." pikir Kabuto yang melihat tingkah Manda yang tidak terkendalikan.

"Katsuya, kau ikut bersama Naruto, biarkan Shizune yang membawamu pada Naruto..." ucap Tsunade pada seekor siput yag bernama Katsuya.

"ya, aku mengerti..." ucap Katsuya, lalu segera membagi dirinya.

Setlah berhasil memulihkan keadaannya Shizune siap bertarung. ""baiklah, aku akan bertarung juga..." ucapnya yang bersiap untuk menyerang Kabuto.

"Shizune –sama, tolong bawa saya pada Naruto, dan juga, mulai saat ini pertempuran akan semakin mengganas, menjauhlah sejauh mungkin dengan beberapa klonku, itulah yang di inginkan oleh Tsunade-sama..." ucap Katsuya yang telah berada didekat Shizune.

Shizune segera melemparkan salah satu klon pada Sasuke. "Sasuke, ambilah ini, kalian pasti memerlukannya..." ucap Shizune yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat Katsuya kecil telah masuk merayap ke tubuh Naruto.

Kembali ke pertempuran, terlihat Gamabunta menyemburkan asap cerutunya pada Manda dengan santai. "kau, aku akan menjemurmu sampai kau kering..." bentak Manda yang geram dengan tindakan Gamabunta.

"aku sudah lama menginginkan sebuah dompet dari kulit ular..." balas Gamabunta yang segera menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya. Katsuya terlihat diam saja mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

"Orochimaru, kau sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam, kita bukan lagi rekan..." ucap Jiraya yang mulai siap bertempur.

"Rekan...?heheheh, kata-kata itu sungguh menjijikkan..." balas Orochimaru dengan tawa seringainya.

"hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita dipanggil Sannin..." ucap Tsunade yang sudah dari tadi geram dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"setelah aku membunuh kalian disini, aku akan membawa Naruto, dan menghancurkan Konoha..." ucap Orochimaru dengan sikap sinisnya.

"silahkan saja jika kau bisa..." ucap Jiraya dan Tsunade yang telah bersiap menyerang.

 **^Di Dalam Hutan^**

"sialannnnnnn..." ucap Sasuke yang terus berlari dengan kencang tanpa berhenti dengan suara dari pertempuran yang masih terdengar dengan jelas, meskipun jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari tempat pertempuran itu.

 **To Be Continueee...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update karena ada liburan keluarga….**

 **Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang, jadi untuk chapter yang akan datang telah sampai di tahap akhir ujian chunin….**

 **Terima kasih pada Reader yang masih setia membaca ffc saya….**

 **Dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, saran, kritikan, dan komentar tetap di terima demi membantunya cerita ini….**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**

 **LOG OUT**


	41. Chapter 41

**King of Shinobi**

 **By…Ksatria**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance, Mysteri**

 **Disclaimaer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Pair :Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Masih pemula dan cerita abal, gaje dan banyak lagi….**

 **Chapter 41:**

Summary : Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap aib bagi seluruh desa Konoha sejak dia berumur kurang dari 4 tahun, setelah insiden terjadinya penyerangan pria bertopeng dengan mensumonkan kyubi ekor Sembilan pada Konoha dan disegel oleh Namikaze Minato kedalam tubuh Menma kakak dari Naruto dan mereka yang dipuji oleh warga desa dianggap sebagai keluarga pahlawan desa. Naruto yang berusaha mendapat perhatian mereka, kini merekalah yang menyesal atas perbuatan mereka dan ingin memulai kembali bersama Naruto untuk membuat keluarga yang bahagia.

 **^Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

Dengan kesunyian di dalam ruangan dan beberapa orang yang berada di dalamnya tidak membuat seorang bocah dengan rambut kuning jabriknya bangun dari pembaringan dikasurnya yang nyaman.

"aku tidak menyangka, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan luka yang parah sebelum pertandingan di mulai...?" ucap Sakura yang mengganti air dalam pot bunga.

"tapi, kenapa Sasuke bisa ada bersama Naruto dan membawanya dalam keadaan seperti itu...?" ucap Shikamaru bertanya.

"mungkin saja, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang melukai Naruto, agar dia bisa menyimpan posisi kemenangannnya..." ucap Chouji membalas perkataan Shikamaru sambil memakan buahan.

"hei, jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu..." teriak Ino kesal sambil menjitak kepala Chouji.

"go...gomenasai..." ucap Chouji pelan yang meringis kesakitan, saat hendak bangkit pun jadi gemetar ketakutan melihat tatapan tajam dari Ino dan Sakura.

"ngomong-ngomong kemana Sai dan Menma, kenapa mereka pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun...?" ucap Shikamaru dengan ekpresi membosankan karena malas untuk berpikir hal yang membuatnya pusing.

"Naruto..." gumam Karin dengan perasaan sedihnya melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Sai..." pikir Karin pula yang khawatir ketika mengingat pada saat Sai menjenguk Naruto dan melihat keadaan parah Naruto, Sai langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

 **^Batuan Tinggi^**

Di bebatuan tinggi dekat jurang, terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam raven, terengah begitu kelelahan dengan kedua tangan bercucuran darah terus mengalir. Tampak bebatuan yang hancur bertebaran di mana-mana.

"dengan begini aku pasti akan melampauinya, tunggulah aku Nii-san, Naruto..." ucapnya dengan senyum seringai.

 **^Kediaman Namikaze^**

Terlihat seorang bocah dengan rambut jabrik merahnya sedang terengah begitu kelelahan akibat latihan yang dilakukannya.

"tidak peduli seperti apapun juga aku pasti akan melampauimu dan melindungimu, Naruto..." ucapnya yang kembali berlatih.

 **^Pinggiran Hutan Yang Lebat^**

Di pinggiran hutan yang cukup lebat, dengan suara-suara burung beterbangan kemana-mana akibat tumbangnya beberapa pohon besar. Tampak seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam dan kulit pucat begitu terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"ini masih belum cukup, Naruto terus saja berlatih walaupun dia sudah sekuat itu, sedangkan aku yang begitu lemah bisa-bisanya santai dan duduk manis begitu saja, aku tidak akan bisa menandinginya bahkan menjadi Ninja terbaik di desa sekalipun, jika aku terus begini..." ucapnya lalu kembali berlatih dengan kertas gulungan dan tintanya.

 **-Satu Hari Sebelum Pertandingan Di Mulai-**

 **^Di Rumah Sakit Konoha^**

"dimana aku...?" gumam bocah berambut kuning jabrik tidak lain adalah Naruto yang tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

"di rumah sakit..." jawab bocah gendut sambil makan tidak lain adalah Chouji.

"rumah sakit, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini...?" tanya Naruto yang tampak masih linglung.

"entahlah, Sasuke membawamu kemari dan kau tampak tertidur sangat nyenyak selama 2 hari..." ucap bocah berambut nanas tidak lain adalah Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"2 hari, apa...?bagaimana bisa aku tertidur selama itu...?" gumam Naruto lalu terkejut mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

Setelah memutar otaknya dengan keras, semua ingatannya telah kembali pulih. "sial, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi..?" gumam Naruto yang tampak begitu gelisah.

"oi, oi, tenanglah dulu..." ucap Chouji menenangkan.

"kapan pertandingannya dimulai...?" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak keras.

"besok..." jawab Shikamaru.

"begitu, sekiranya aku masih memiliki waktu untuk latihan..." ucap Naruto.

"hei, kenapa kau sebegitu gilanya sama latihan...?cobalah untuk beristirahat sebelum pertandingan di mulai..." ucap Chouji yang menghela nafas beratnya melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu.

Mendengar perkataan Chouji, Naruto terdiam sesaat. "oh, begitu ya, kau ada benarnya juga, ini akan membantuku untuk menyimpan chakraku yang terbuang banyak tempo yang lalu..." ucap Naruto yang sedikit menenangkan dirinya karena faktor tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit di beberapa bagian organ tubuhnya.

"ahhhhaaaaa, kau ini benar-benar dah..." ucap Shikamaru menghela nafas beratnya sambil memegang dahinya yang mengerenyit karena melihat tingkah naruto yang seperti itu.

 **-/-**

Malam hari yang sunyi dengan keramaian Desa dan di terangi oleh lampu-lampu. Di warung ramen Ichiraku terlihat Naruto sedang duduk sendirian sambil menunggu pesanan ramennya sampai. Termenung akan pikirannya yang teringat dengan kejadian tempo lalu di saat ia bertarung dengan Orochimaru. Perasaan kesalnya tampak jelas di raut wajahnya yang tersimpan, karena tidak mampu membantu Tsunade, Jiraya dan Shizune yang bertarung dengan Orochimaru yang bersama dengan Kabuto.

"ada apa dengan mu Naruto..?kau tampak kelelahan..." ucap paman Teuchi yang bertanya sambil membuat ramen.

"hah, aku baik-baik saja setelah berada di rumah sakit..." ucap Naruto.

"rumah sakit..." ucap Ayame yang merasa khawatir mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"tenang saja, secara total sekarang aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran mereka.

"baik-baik saja dari mana...?kau tampak kelelahan seperti itu..." ucap Ayame yang tampak begitu khawatir.

"tenang saja, tak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan..." ucap Naruto.

"haaaa, kurasa begitu, meskipun aku memaksamu, kau pasti tidak akan mendengar perkataan ku..." ucap Ayame menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Ayame..." ucap Paman Teuchi memberikan mangkok besar berisi ramen kepada Ayame.

"ini, silahkan..." ucap Ayame dengan tersenyum.

Naruto agak terperangah melihat ramen dengan ukuran jumbo. "Ayame Nee, Oji-san..." ucap Naruto yang melirik ke arah Ayame lalu berganti ke arah paman Teuchi yang sambil memasak ramen kembali.

"makan saja, babak terakhir itu besok'kan...?" ucap paman Teuchi dengan melambaikan tangan.

"hmmm, dan ini gratis untuk mu..." ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"baik lah, arigatou Oji-san, Ayame Nee-san..." ucap Naruto dengan senang hati, Ia segera menghabiskan ramennya.

Setelah menghabiskan ramennya, Naruto bergegas pergi dari tempatnya. "Naruto, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu di pertandingan nanti..." ucap Ayame yang dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

Mendengar perkataan Ayame yang tampak begitu khawatir, Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. "tenang saja Ayame Nee-san, aku aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Naruto menenangkan Ayame dari kekhawatirannya lalu pergi.

Di keramaian, Naruto terus berjalan dengan beban pikirannya yang terus terngiang.

Di suatu tempat penginapan terlihat Temari dan Kankuro sedang mempersiapkan dan membersihkan peralatan ninja mereka. "besok ya..." gumam Temari sambil membersihkan kipasnya dengan kain.

"yeah..." balas Kankuro sambil mempersiapkan boneka ninja miliknya.

Di atas atap penginapan, terlihat Gaara sedang duduk termenung di sinari terangnya bulan. "besok adalah bulan purnama..." gumamnya sambil melirik ke arah bulan yang bersinar.

Kediaman Clan Uchiha yang biasanya ramai kini menjadi sepi akibat pembantaian Clan Uchiha, kini tersisa kurang dari setengah penduduknya. "besok adalah hari pertandingannya, tapi dia masih belum kembali..." ucap Mikoto yang merupakan ibu dari Sasuke tampak begitu khawatir.

"Dia adalah seorang laki-laki, Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri ucap Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Di Kediaman Namikaze yang begitu ramah dan penuh kehangatan, namun mereka masih merasakan kekurangan yaitu kehangatan dari keluarganya yang hilang. "besok adalah pertandinganmu..." ucap Minato pada anaknya Menma sambil membaca koran.

"yeah, besok akan ku keluarkan semua yang ku miliki..." ucap Menma dengan antusias.

"kenapa Naruto Nii-chan belum pulang juga...?" gumam Naruko dengan ekpresi kekecewaannya.

Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruko hanya bisa menghela nafas kekecewaannya juga sambil menatap tajam pada Minato.

Minato yang di tatap seperti itu hanya dapat tertunduk sambil membaca koran dengan keringat dingin.

Di kediaman Naruto, terlihat Sai yang mondar mandir di kamarnya tampak sedang gelisah tidak bisa tidur karena merasa tidak sabaran akan pertandingan besok. "besok akan kutunjukan semuanya, lihat saja Narutoooooo, hahahahaha..." ucap Sai dengan tawanya yang begitu keras.

"kau sangat berisik Sai, cobalah untuk tidak menganggu orang lain dengan tawamu itu..." ucap Naruto yang berada di kamar sebelahnya sambil menutup kuping dengan bantal.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sai langsung diam berbaring di tempat tidur dan menutup mata serta mulutnya untuk segera tidur.

Meskipun begitu, sejak awal mata Naruto masih belum menutup untuk tidur. Pandangannya yang mengarah pada kalender bukan berarti berpikir akan pertandingan esok hari. Pikirannya masih mengarah pada pertempuran tempo lalu. "kenapa aku bisa seperti ini...?aku merasa ada yang hilang pada diriku..." pikir Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

 **-/-**

Esok hari di paginya terlihat Tenten begitu terengah sangat kelelahan, di sekitarnya banyak sekali kunai dan gulungan kertas berserakan. "tidak ku sangka, bahkan kau tidak terkena goresan, sangat sempurna, Neji..." ucap Tenten setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"sudah cukup latihan pemanasannya, bisakah kita pergi...?" ucap Neji dengan tatapan dan seringainya.

Di sungai yang berarus cukup kuat, terlihat Shino yang sedang duduk di atas batu pinggiran sungai, ia mengangkat lengan kanannya dan menatap pada serangga kecil yang berkerumunan.

Suara alaram berbunyi membangunkan bocah berambut kuning jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "ini sungguh menjengkel kan..." gumam Naruto dengan kantung matanya yang berwarna hitam, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Pikirannya terus beralih dan terngiang. "apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" gumam Naruto.

 **^Gerbang Konohagakure^**

Terbukanya gerbang Konohagakure dan masuknya para tamu undangan dari berbagai wilayah termasuk para pemimpinnya. Banyak sekali kerumunan yang melihat termasuk Yondaime Hokage yang bersama dengan Sandaime Hokage dan dua orang ninja elit dari atas atap bangunan. Angin berhembus mengibaskan kain penutup pada topi milik sang Hokage.

"akhirnya..." gumam Sandaime yang melihat kerumunan tersebut.

"yeah..." balas Yondaime Hokage.

 **-/-**

Di keramaian desa, Naruto terus berjalan untuk sampai ke tempat pertandingan. "sialan, si Sai itu tidak menungguku, bahkan ia tidak membangunkan ku, akan ku jitak kepalanya sampai benjol..." gumam Naruto kesal walaupun ekspresinya datar.

"pertandingan pertama adalah Neji Hyuga kan...?" tanya seorang pejalan yang melewati Naruto.

"yeah, kudengar dia adalah ninja nomor satu sejak tahun lalu, kita tidak boleh ketinggalan pertandingan ini..." jawab seorang temannya.

"hahhaha, kau benar, tapi aku kasihan dengan lawannya..." ucap seorang pejalan tersebut sambil tertawa.

Naruto yang mendengar semua itu hanya diam lalu tetap terus berjalan. Hingga sampai di suatu tempat Naruto berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Hinata yang berdiri di salah satu batang pohon besar tempat latihan sekaligus tes awal Genin.

"Hinata..." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata langsung menoleh dan mundur kebelakang hingga sebagian tubuhnya bersembunyi ke batang pohon besar tersebut.

"hmmm, N-N-Naruto, a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini...?" ucap Hinata terbata bata lalu bertanya.

"h-hari ini merupakan babak final, bukan...?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"yeah, aku tidak begitu memperdulikan semua itu, hanya saja aku datang ke sini untuk melihat lapangan latihan ini..." jawab Naruto.

"b-benarkah...?kenapa...?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Naruto.

"g-gomenasai Naruto, kalau aku menganggumu..." ucap Hinata.

"apa yang kau katakan, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu..." ucap Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan perkataan Hinata.

"hei, Hinata, bukankah Neji adalah keluargamu...?" tanya Naruto.

"y-ya, tapi aku yakin kau bisa menang, Naruto..." jawab Hinata sambil berusaha meyakinkan Naruto agar menghilangkan kegelisahan yang tersirat di wajahnya.

"tentu saja, karena itu, maaf aku akan menghajarnya..." ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"t-tidak apa, aku berharap kau bisa menang, Naruto..." ucap Hinata yang dengan berani maju ke hadapan Naruto.

"kau tahu, aku...saat itu kau berteriak pada ku untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa seperti aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, aku menjadi lebih mampu menyukai diriku sendiri walaupun sedikit, mungkin tidak terlihat ada sesuatu yang berubah jika dari sudut pandang orang lain, tapi aku merasa seperti aku bisa berubah, ku pikir kalau itu berkat dirimu Naruto..." ucap Hinata agak malu-malu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa yang kau katakan...?kau itu sudah berubah sejak awal dan kau sudah membuktikannya kalau kau memang kuat, aku akan mengalahkannya untukmu, jadi tenang saja, kau hanya perlu duduk dan menonton..." ucap Naruto dengan tegas sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

Hinata begitu terperangah mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Senyum kegembiraan dan kebahagian tercampur dan tersirat di wajahnya. "Naruto..." gumam Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"seperti yang aku pikirkan..." ucap Naruto yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"hah..." gumam Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya.

"muram, pemalu dan aneh memang sudah menjadi sifatmu ya..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata tertunduk murung.

"Naruto..." gumam Hinata.

"tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu sudah memperhatikanku selama ini dan kurasa aku mulai menyukai orang sepertimu..." ucap Naruto yang berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata terperangah dalam diamnya. Wajahnya tampak memerah serta hatinya semakin berdebar-debar, tatapan matanya tidak berhenti dan terus memandang kepergian Naruto.

"gomen, Hinata aku terlambat, nah pertandingan Shino sedikit lebih lama, jadi...hey, Hinata..." ucap seseorang yang datang tidak lain adalah Kiba yang bersama Akamaru.

Hinata tetap terus memandang kepergian Naruto tanpa mendengar ucapan Kiba yang berada di belakangnya. Kiba agak merasa jengkel karena Hinata mengabaikannya dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Hinata. "hmmm, apa...?" gumam Kiba yang agak kebingungan.

 **^Arena Pertandingan^**

Dalam arena pertandingan yang begitu luas dengan para penontonnya yang ramai. Telah berkumpul semua para peserta ujian Chunin tahap ketiga, kecuali beberapa orang yang masih belum menampakkan dirinya termasuk Naruto.

"hey, hey, kita kehilangan beberapa orang di sini..." pikir Shikamaru yang melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"apa yang terjadi...?ini akan di mulai..." ucap Ino dari sudut penonton.

"apa maksudnya ini...?Naruto..." pikir Sakura yang begitu khawatir.

"kenapa Sasuke belum datang...?bahkan Naruto juga..." pikir Karin yang begitu khawatir.

Di sudut penonton yang agak ke tengah, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dengan memangku anaknya. "Kaa-chan, kenapa Naruto Nii belum datang juga...?" tanya bocah itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Naruko tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan datang..." ucap Kushina ibu dari anak tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruko sedang berusaha menenangkan meskipun ia masih tetap khawatir.

"kenapa Naruto belum datang juga...?" pikir Kushina yang juga ikut khawatir.

"cih, dasar baka, dia pasti tersesat lagi..." pikir Sai yang agak gelisah saat melihat Naruto belum datang.

"bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto bisa terlambat...?" pikir Menma yang juga merasa agak gelisah.

Para peserta ujian Chunin Tahap Ketiga telah berbaris, tampak seorang wasit dalam ujian Chunin yang berada di arena bersamaan dengan para peserta lainnya hendak memulai pertandingan karena sudah cukup lama menunggu kedatangan para peserta ujian lainnya yang belum datang.

Setelah kata sambutan dari Yondaime Hokage dan penjelasan dari Genma Shiranui yang merupakan wasit dari pertandingan ujian Tahap Ketiga. Dengan beberapa perubahan dari sistem pertandingan yang sudah di tentukan sejak awal akibat kehilangan beberapa peserta.

"baiklah, untuk pertandingan pertama Uzumaki Naruto melawan Hyuga Neji, akan di tunda selama lima menit, dan semua peserta di harapkan pergi keruang tunggu..." ucap Genma yang memberikan beberapa waktu untuk Naruto yang belum juga datang ke arena pertandingan.

"heh, sudah kuduga, dasar pengecut..."

Di tempat duduk bagi para penonoton,terlihat Kiba yang membawa Akamaru juga sedang melihat pertandingan. "hey, Hinata, tempat ini kosong..." ucap Kiba yang melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"hmmm..." ucap Hinata mengangguk.

"pertandingan ini benar-benar menarik..." ucap salah seorang penontong.

"ya, namun sayang lawannya tidak datang, karena yang kudengar lawannya adalah Uzumaki Naruto si bocah aib itu, aku ingin sekali melihat dia jadi samsak tinju dari Clan Hyuga..." ucap temannya yang merupakan salah seorang penonton dengan tawanya yang cukup keras.

"Naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata yang begitu khawatir saat melihat Naruto belum juga datang.

Di sisi lain tempat duduk penonton terlihat Sakura hanya tertunduk khawatir. "dasar, si baka itu, bagaimana bisa dia terlambat di saat seperti ini...?" gumam Ino kesal melihat Naruto belum juga datang.

Tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Sakura. Tampak Karin sedang berdo'a berharap Naruto bisa datang tepat waktu. "Naruto..." gumam Karin yang begitu khawatir.

Di tempat yang berbeda dan masih di tempat duduk para penonton terlihat Kushina dan Naruko menundukkan kepala begitu khawatir. "Naruto Nii-chan..." gumam Naruko sambil menarik baju Kushina, sedangkan Kushina hanya mengelus kepala Naruko dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan Naruko dari kekhawatiran.

"baiklah, waktu tersisa adalah satu menit lagi, jika Uzumaki Naruto belum juga datang, ia akan langsung di diskualifikasi..." ucap Genma, namun sebelum ia ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya semua mata tertuju pada seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata birunya yang baru saja datang dari pintu masuk arena ujian Chunin.

"ya, kita akan memulai pertandingan ini..." ucap Genma setelah melihat kedatangan seorang peserta yang terlambat itu.

Dari kursi penonton terlihat Hinata yang begitu lega. "dasar dia bertingkah sok keren..." gumam Kiba dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Di tempat Kushina yang terlihat senang begitu juga dengan Naruko. "Nii-chan..." gumam Naruko dengan perasaan lega.

Di tempat Karin terlihat matanya berbinar karena senang. "yokata..." gumam Karin senang.

Di tempat Sakura yang terlihat begitu lega. "dasar, dia benar-benar terlambat..." gumam Ino dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"tapi, kalau dibilang lawannya Neji, tetap saja Naruto tidak memilik peluang untuk menang..." ucap Ino.

"itu tidak benar..." ucap Sakura yang membantah perkataan Ino.

"bukankah begitu, memangnya apa yang akan kau katakan...?" ucap Ino.

"tapi, aku yakin, Naruto pasti akan menang..." gumam Sakura yang agak menunduk karena tidak bisa membantah perkataan Ino.

Tidak jauh dari mereka di tempat duduk penonton, terlihat dua orang ninja yang awalnya adalah pengawas ujian chunin terdahulu. "tapi untuk berpikir kalau bocah aib itu yang akan bertahan sampai titik ini..." ucap salah seorang yang memakai perban di hidungnya.

"hmmm, aku ingin tahu jika berlanjut sejauh ini, lagi pula, bagi mereka yang bertahan cuma karena keberuntungan saja, Naruto itu, ini sama sekali bukan lawan yang baik..." ucap salah seorang di sebelahnya.

"tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihatnya, dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Clan Hyuga, meskipun dia memiliki darah keturunan Clan Namikaze..." ucap salah seorang yang memakai perban menutupi sebagian hidungnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata yang mendengarnya, tampak sikap Hinata yang tidak begitu suka dengan kedua orang tersebut yang telah menjelek-jelekkan Naruto. "Yaa, itu lah yang kau pikirkan sejak awal, tapi kalian semua akan terkejut jika kalian meremehkannya..." pikir Kiba dengan senyum tipisnya.

"ada apa Akamaru...?" tanya Kiba saat melihat tingkah Akamaru yang aneh.

"apa kau bilang...?apa...?dimana...?di sana..." pikir Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Akamaru lalu mencari ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan topeng kelinci tidak jauh dari sudut kursi penonton bagian belakang.

"apa yang di lakukan oleh Ops Anbu Hitam itu di sini...?apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi...?" pikir Kiba yang melihat ke arah pria jubah hitam tersebut.

Di tempat Yondaime Hokage terlihat perasaannya begitu lega, yang awalnya tampak gelisah. "yokata, akhirnya ia datang juga..." gumam Yondaime Hokage.

Sedangkan Kazekage tampak menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "seperti biasa dia terlihat menggemaskan, hehehe..." pikirnya dengan semburat seringai di balik cadar yang menutupi mulutnya.

Kembali ke arena pertandingan, Naruto dan Neji yang telah berada di arena dan saling berhadapan. "kau tampaknya seperti memikirkan sesuatu..." ucap Neji.

Naruto hanya diam tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Neji. "seharusnya kau tidak datang sehingga kau tidak perlu memalukan dirimu lagi, kau telah di takdirkan untuk kalah dalam pertandingan ini..." ucap Neji.

Namun entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh Naruto sehingga tidak memperdulikan perkataan Neji.

Neji yang menutup matanya lalu membukanya, terlihat kerutan di kedua kelopak matanya. "dia memiliki penampilan yang percaya diri seolah-olah tidak gentar sama sekali, itulah yang membuatnya begitu sombong sehingga mengabaikan perkataanku..." pikir Neji yang tampak begitu kesal dan marah karena di abaikan.

"ini membuat lebih berguna bagiku untuk dapat melihat kekecewaanmu, saat kau tahu kenyataan sebenarnya, karena kau tidak terlalu memperdulikan semua ini, lebih baik kita sudahi saja ocehan tidak berguna ini, dan memulainya..." ucap Neji.

Angin kencang mengitari arena serta menerbangkan dedaunan hijau, Neji yang telah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Namun Naruto masih berdiri tanpa mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"selanjutnya babak pertama, dimulai..." ucap Genma Shiranui yang memberikan aba-aba memulainya pertandingan.

Tampak masih sunyi, Neji masih berada di tempat dengan kuda-kudanya. "lihatlah baik-baik, Hanabi, tak seorang pun mewarisi Kekkei Genkai sekuat Hyuga, tidak perlu menyebutkan Nee-san..." ucap Hiasi dari tempat duduk penonton.

"lebih dari Nee-san...?" gumam Hanabi yang menoleh pada Otou-sannya.

"mungkin lebih dari pada kau juga..." ucap Hiasi yang membuat Hanabi terkejut.

Di arena pertandingan, Neji yang masih dalam kuda-kudanya tampak merasa kesal melihat Naruto belum mempersiapkan dirinya. "ku dengar kau ingin menjadi Hokage, dengan level mu itu tidak mungkin kau bisa melakukannya, karena secara umum aku bisa mengatakan dengan mata ini, kemampuan hakiki di tetapkan, dan secara umum, segala sesuatu yang melekat mengenai manusia telah di atur..." ucap Neji yang berusaha memancing emosi Naruto.

Namun tampaknya Naruto tetap berdiri tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Neji. Melihat hal itu Neji tampak begitu kesal dan menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga terpental dan terguling ke tanah.

"Naruto..." teriak Sakura hingga berdiri.

"lawan itu mampu melihat titik chakra..." gumam Ino yang terkejut hingga membuatnya teringat akan perkataan Kakashi Sensei sebelumnya.

"heh, sudah kuduga, jika di depan pertahanan Neji, tidak hanya seluruh serangan..." gumam Tenten dari kursi penonton dengan senyum keyakinan kalau Neji akan memenangkan pertandingan tersebut dengan mudah.

Naruto berdiri kembali dengan keadaan tidak terluka sama sekali. "yaa, pukulanmu sedikit terasa, gomen, aku tadi terlalu memikirkan sesuatu sehingga aku melupakan sampah sepertimu..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Neji terpancing emosi.

Di sudut penonton Hinata tampak menyemangati Naruto. "jangan biarkan dia mengalahkanmu, Naruto..." gumam Hinata dari tempat duduknya yang agak sedikit menahan batuknya.

"oi, Naruto majulah, jangan sampai kalah..." teriak Kiba yang ikut menyemangati dari tempat duduknya.

Semua peserta yang melihat ada yang agak sedikit terkejut ada pula yang menganggap biasa-biasa saja. "heh, aku tahu itu, jika ia kalah, aku tidak akan memaafkannya..." gumam Sai yang menonton dari ruang tunggu.

"heh sampah, seharusnya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau lebih rendah dariku, bahkan untuk orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjadi Hokage, memangnya kau pikir setiap orang bisa menjadi Hokage seperti yang kau impikan, bahkan jika mereka bekerja keras, hanya sangat kecil sekali presentasi seorang Shinobi bisa menjadi Hokage, lihatlah pada kenyataannya orang-orang yang menjadi Hokage itu terlahir dengan sebuah takdir, semua itu di tentukan oleh takdir, manusia harus hidup di dalam perbedaan arus mereka masing-masing yang tidak bisa di tentang, satu yang tunggal. Takdir yang sama dimiliki setiap orang..." ucap Neji dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam.

Di tempat penonton, terlihat Hiasi yang mengerti akan perkataan Neji. "mata itu, dia masih memegang dendam terhadap kepala keluarga, ya...?" pikir Hiasi yang merasa bersalah.

Kembali ke arena terlihat Neji masih membicarakan tentangnya. "apa kau tahu takdir Hyuga akan kebencian, di dalam kepala keluarga Hyuga, ada sebuah Ninjutsu rahasia yang telah terlewati dari generasi ke generasi, itu adalah seni tanda kutukan yang menggambarkan seekor burung di dalam sangkar dan itu adalah sebuah tanda dari mereka yang terikat dengan takdir sehingga mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri..." ucap Neji lalu melepaskan ikat kepalanya.

Di dahinya tardapat sebuah tanda, yang membuat para pemimpinan dan tetua Konoha terdiam, termasuk Hokage dan Hiasi yang menonton pertandingan tersebut.

"di suatu hari saat aku berusia 4 tahun, tanda kutukan tertulis di dahiku dengan Seni Tanda Kutukan, tanda rahasia yang di bentuk oleh para anggota Kepala Keluarga dengan mudah merusak saraf otak dari mereka yang berada dalam keluarga penerus dan tentu saja pembunuhan adalah hal yang mudah, dan tanda ini akan hilang pada saat kematian, menyegel jauh kekuatan Byakugan, hanya karena Keluarga Hyuga adalah Clan yang memiliki Kekkai Genkai yang paling menonjol, tidak ada henti-hentinya bagi mereka yang mengincar rahasia dari kekuatan khas ini, sehingga kutukan ini di bebankan kepada keluarga cabang untuk menjaga dan melindungi kepala keluarga untuk tetap hidup serta tidak mengizinkan ketidaktaatan, ini merupakan sistem yang efektif yang diciptakan untuk mempertahankan kekekaan, Kekkai Genkai yang di namakan Byakugan, hingga terjadi peristiwa tersebut kematian Otou-sanku yang terbunuh hanya untuk menolong keluarga utama, berkat Otou-sanku yang merupakan keluarga cabang tewas menggantikan Hiasi Hyuga dari kematian yang merupakan keluarga utama, tak akan ada yang bisa melarikan diri dari kutukan ini..." ucap Neji yang menceritakan hingga di akhiri dengan teriakn penuh kebencian dan rasa sakit yang mendalam ketika mengingat semua itu.

"dan begitu juga dengan mu, sejak awal takdirmu memang sudah menjadi aib bagi keluargamu dan desa ini, nasibmu sudah di putuskan sejak awal, kau tidak akan menang bahkan kau memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang shinobi..." ucap Neji yang memasang kembali ikat kepalanya dengan tatapan dingin nan membunuh tertuju pada Naruto.

Neji mulai membentuk kuda-kuda, seperti ada sebuah lingkarang yin dan yang yang besar. Kaki Hiasi tampak bergetar dari sudut tempat duduknya. "putaran itu..." gumam Hiasi.

Di tempat Hinata tampak terkejut dengan sikap kuda-kuda yang di gunakan oleh Neji. "itu..." gumam Hinata cemas.

"inilah pertahanan Neji, kisaran besar dari visi Byakugan Neji adalah sekitar 360 derajat dan dia mendeteksi semua serangan lawannya dengan Byakugan, tekhnik pertahanannya, 8 Trigram Putaran Telapak akan di mulai dari sini, karena saat ia di serang, ia melepaskan sejumlah besar chakra dari lubang chakra di dalam tubuhnya, memblokir serangan musuh dengan chakra itu, menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri dalam gerakan melingkar, menangkis dan mengusirnya, bahkan itu merupakan pertahanan mutlak yang melebihi perisai pasir milik Gaara, terlalu dini untuk terkejut, karena kekuatan Neji yang sesunggunya akan muncul dari sekarang..." gumam Tenten dari sudut penonton dengan senyum keyakinan akan kemenangan Neji.

Tampak dahi Gaara mengerenyit bertanda kalau ia sudah tidak bisa meremehkan lawannya lagi. "kuda-kuda itu, bukankah itu milik Otou-sannya..." ucap Hanabi bertanya pada Hiasi dari sudut penonton.

"putaran itu adalah seni rahasia yang di turunkan dari generasi ke generasi hanya untuk kepala keluarga Hyuga, dengan kata lain Clan Hyuga, dia mampu menciptakan itu dengan sendirinya, dia benar-benar putra dari orang itu, berpikir kalau dia sampai sejauh itu..." jawab Hiasi.

Kembali ke pertarungan, Neji sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, namun Naruto masih saja diam tampa kata.

"ini lah akhirnya, kau telah berada di wilayah 8 Trigramku..." ucap Neji dengan kuda-kudanya.

 **Jukenho; Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho**

"mungkinkah, sikap itu..." gumam Hiasi yang begitu terkejut melihat sikap kuda-kuda yang di pasang oleh Neji telah sedikit berubah.

Neji maju dengan kecepatan memutar tubuhnya. "8 tetragrams 2 telapak..." ucap Neji menyerang Naruto.

Kedua pukulan tersebut telah bersarang di dada dan perut Naruto hingga termundur ke belakang. "4 telapak, 8 telapak, 16 telapak..." ucap Neji yang terus menyerang Naruto hingga badan Naruto membungkuk kebelakang akibat banyaknya pukulan yang di terima.

"generasi penerus itu telah melampaui kepala keluarganya..." ucap Hiasi yang terperangah melihat ketajaman serangan milik Neji.

Belum sampai di situ serangan Neji masih terus menghujani tubuh Naruto. "32 telapak, 64 te..." belum sempat menyelesaikan pukulannya, sebuah pukulan bersarang di tubuh Neji hingga terpental cukup jauh.

 **BUUUUAAARRRRR**

Tampak lubang besar di tanah seperti kawah kecil memanjang hingga ke dinding arena yang hancur. Kepulan asap yang begitu tebal, bersamaan dengan terdiamnya para penonton, entah itu sebuah kejutan ataukah tontonan yang menarik bagi mereka, namun yang jelas setelah kepulan asap tebal itu mulai memudar dan menghilang terlihat Neji terkapar dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Neji yang terkapar dengan kondisi setengah sadar dan berhenti di hadapannya. "kau ini benar-benar berisik, siapa yang peduli dengan ocehan dan ceritamu yang menyedihkan itu, jika kau ingin bebas, yaa bebas saja, bahkan seekor burung yang di sangkar pun bisa tetap bebas walaupun sayapnya patah, dasar bocah hanya karena tanda kutukan itu kau seperti anak kecil yang terus saja mengoceh yang tidak jelas..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tajam nan datar dengan lengan kanannya yang masih teracung tinju, lalu berbalik memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari arena.

"sulit di percaya, dia mengalahkan bocah dari Clan Hyuga dengan satu pukulan..." pikir Genma yang tampak begitu terkejut.

"he-hebat, Ka-chan, Naruto Nii-chan menang..." ucap Naruko yang begitu kegirangan.

"hmmm..." ucap Kushina mengangguk tersenyum meskipun dengan perasaan terkejutnya.

Neji yang tampak setengah sadar melirik kearah Naruto yang sedikit demi sedikit berjalan menjauh darinya. "si-sialan bagaimana bisa aku kalah dari si aib itu...?aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekuat itu, harga diriku sekarang telah hancur..." ucap Neji pelan dengan sedikit menahan rasa sakitnya.

Belum jauh dari Neji, Naruto yang mendengarnya lalu berhenti sesaat. "siapa peduli dengan harga dirimu itu, baka, dan satu hal lagi aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi Hokage..." ucap Naruto yang membuat sedikit kejutan bagi Neji dan beberapa penonton yang mendengarnya.

"karena aku akan menundukkan seluruh shinobi di dunia ini..." ucap Naruto dengan lantang dan keras sehingga membuat seluruh penonton termasuk yang ada di dalam arena tersebut terkejut mendengarnya.

"sugoi, Nii-chan keren..." ucap Naruko yang begitu terkagum.

"oi,oi, yang benar saja...?itu sama saja dengan menentang dunia..." ucap Shikamaru dari ruang tunggu yang menonton dan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Tampak tatapan para peserta dan beberapa para petinggi negara termasuk dari tetua Konoha yang mendengarnya tidak begitu bersahabat.

Namun berbeda dengan tatapan dari seorang Kazekage, tampak semburat senyum dari balik cadarnya dan tatapan penuh seringainya. "ohhhh, sangat bagus sekali, dia sangat cocok dengan ku, impian dan kekuatannya benar-benar sangat mengagumkan, aku sangat ingin sekali membawamu sekarang, gomen Naruto, karena setelah rencana ini berjalan lancar kau pasti akan ikut bersamaku untuk memenuhi ambisi yang luar biasa itu..." pikirnya dengan senyum dan tatapan seringainya.

"nasib dan takdir itu berbeda, memang benar kalau takdir tidak bisa di rubah, akan tetapi Nasib bisa di rubah oleh setiap orang begitu juga dengan tanda kutukanmu, kurasa setelah ini kau tidak akan mengeluh soal takdir lagi..." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kembali hendak pergi dari arena.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, mata Neji sesaat melebar lalu tersenyum. "begitu ya, kau ini benar-benar aneh..." ucap Neji pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Genma yang masih tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, malah tersenyum tipis. "hmmmm, baiklah pemengan dari pertandingan ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto..." ucap Genma mengumumkannya.

Beberapa dari peserta memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah, dan beberapa di antaranya yang masih dengan tatapan kurang bersahabat mulai ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum sinis mereka.

Selepas dari rasa keterkejutannya, Tenten yang merasa Neji yang akan menang dengan telak, kini menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih karena kekalahan Neji.

"akhirnya kau melakukannya, kau benar-benar hebat Naruto..." teriak Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

"aku tidak menyangkan kalau Naruto sekuat itu..." ucap Ino yang merasa terkagum.

Sedangkan di tempat duduk penonton lain. "he-hebat, Naruto kau keren sekali..." teriak Karin dengan wajah memerah.

Di lain tempat masih tetap berada di tempat duduk penonton. Terlihat salah satu ninja elit yang ikut menonton. "jadi bocah aib itu mampu bertarung seperti ini bahkan dengan ambisinya yang luar biasa itu..." pikir ninja elit yang di sekitaran wajah bagian hidungnya di perban serta rambut jabriknya berwarna hitam ikut bertepuk tangan.

"itu sungguh luar biasa..." ucap dari salah seorang penonton dengan keras sambil bertepuk tangan.

"bocah yang dulunya di panggil aib dan di hina oleh banyak orang kini, semuanya berbalik memujinya, bahkan aku pun ikut mengaguminya, sungguh bocah yang luar biasa, melihatnya dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja tanpa terluka sama sekali..." pikir Genma yang tersenyum menatap Naruto.

Di tempat duduk penonton, wajah Hinata tampak memerah. "Naruto-kun, benar-benar hebat..." gumamnya pelan.

"hahahha, sudah kuduga, ia akan mengalahkannya dengan satu pukulan karena aku tahu itu, Naruto benar-benar sudah bertambah kuat saja..." ucap Kiba dengan tawa kecilnya yang agak keras.

"hei, anak itu, dia melakukannya..." ucap salah seorang wanita yang merupakan penonton tidak jauh dari sudut tempat duduk Sakura.

"yeah, dia berada di jalan yang benar, aku sungguh terkagum dengan ucapannya tadi..." ucap salah seorang wanita yang juga penonton.

"dia manis juga, terlihat tampan dan mengagumkan..." ucap salah seorang wanita yang juga penonton.

Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya. "sesuatu tentangnya, aku merasa iri padanya, melihat pertarunganmu itu membuatku berpikir kalau aku harus berusaha lebih giat lagi, sikap menakjubkanmu itu tidak pernah berubah semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu Naruto..." pikir Sakura yang wajahnya agak memerah jika mengingat masa lalunya.

Di sisi lain, tampak perempatan di keningnya Karin yang begitu cemburu karena beberapa wanita memujinya dan menyemangatinya. "dasar sialan mereka itu..." pikir Karin kesal.

Di tempat ruang tunggu. "dia menang dan setelah ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, apakah ini kenyataan...?padahal kupikir ia bakal sama sepertiku, tidak pergi ke kelas manapun, kurasa aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, ini benar-benar buruk, agaknya membuatku depresi, tapi ia memang tampak berbeda sejak aku mengetahui kemampuannya di Hutan Kematian..." pikir Shikamaru seolah tidak percaya sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"heh, ia tidak pernah berubah, bersikap sok keren, sekarang semua orang berteriak, nampaknya ia adalah bagian dari regu yang pergi entah kemana, tapi aku pasti akan mengalahkannya, hahhahaha..." ucap Sai yang bertingkah sok cool lalu tertawa-tawa.

"hmmm, dia memang hebat, kurasa sulit bagiku untuk menang darinya..." gumam Shino dengan kedua tangannya beradai saku jaketnya.

"Naruto gomen karena aku kau jadi seperti ini, tapi tunggulah, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan mu..." pikir Menma yang tertunduk sedih lalu mulai kembali tegar.

Di sudut penonton, terlihat Kurenai yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Asuma. "yang awalnya tidak memiliki chakra sama sekali, sekarang sudah sekuat ini, ia sungguh luar biasa dengan tindakannya itu..." ucap Kurenai yang telah menaruh perhatian.

"yeah, dengan tindakannya itu, membuat sebagian besar orang Konoha dan beberapa bangsawan negara terkejut, sudah di pastikan ia akan menjadi Madara kedua, akan banyak yang mengincarnya..." ucap Asuma yang cukup khawatir dengan posisi Naruto sekarang.

Tidak jauh dari sudut para penonton, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage bersama dengan beberapa ninja elit yang mengawalnya terlihat berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya. "hahaha, benar-benar sikapnya yang tidak bisa di tebak, kuharap Naruto tidak akan membuat masalah lebih setelah ini..." gumam Sandaime dengan tawa lepasnya.

Di tempat para Kage, terlihat Yondaime Hokage menatap terharu sekaligus senang melihat kemenangan Naruto, meskipun awalnya ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. "aku tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah sehebat itu, aku berharap bisa mengajarkannya beberapa jutsu dan kembali bersama seperti dulu..." pikir Yondaime Hokage yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Minato.

Tidak jauh dari Yondaime Hokage, tatapan Kazekage yang begitu tajam dan senyum seringai di balik cadarnya tiada henti sampai pertandingan selanjutnya di mulai.

Kembali ke pertandingan, terlihat Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari arena, terlihat Neji yang mulai pulih kembali keadaannya yang setengah sadar kini sedang berada di tandu.

"bahkan seekor burung yang tertangkap, sepintas mempelajari bagaimana caranya hendak membuka penutup keranjang itu dengan paruhnya..." ucap Genma terdiam sesaat.

Neji yang mendengarnya pun terdiam di tandunya. "dia tidak akan menyerah, karena keinginannya untuk terbang bebas di langit lagi..." ucap Genma lagi.

Neji hanya diam menatap burung yang terbang di langit seolah mengitari arena, lalu tersenyum sambil menutup mata. "bahkan ketika sayapnya patah, ia tetap akan terbang dengan caranya..." gumam Neji.

"kali ini kau kalah..." ucap Genma melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"yaa, aku tahu itu..." gumam Neji pelan lalu di bawa oleh tim medis dengan tandu.

Terlihat tatapan sedih dari Hiasi ketika melihat kekalahan Neji. "Otou-sama..." gumam Hanabi dari kursi penonton melirik kebelakang.

 **^Ruang Rawat^**

"tidak apa-apa, tidak ada kerusakan pada bagian organ dalamnya, selain beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah, dan sepertinya chakranya hampir habis..." ucap salah seorang tim medis.

"bukan hanya saja orang yang spesial..."

"kenapa kau bertindak begitu besar melawan takdirmu...?"

"aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, tapi jika kau ingin tahu, maka kau pasti sudah tahu julukanku di desa ini, aib, tidak berguna dan orang yang gagal..."

"seharusnya kau tahu seorang Hokage terlahir karena takdirnya, dan kau tidak akan pernah mencapai hal itu..."

"Hokage, apa peduliku dengan itu, aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi..."

"itu hanya sebuah ungkapan dari keputusasaan dari orang yang gagal dan aib sepertimu..."

"memangnya apa pedulimu...?aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi shinobi yang menundukkan seluruh shinobi di dunia..."

Semua ingatan Neji tentang percapakannya saat melawan Naruto mulai terngiang kembali. "Hyuga-sama..." ucap salah seorang medis saat melihat Hiasi membuka pintu.

Mendengar hal itu, Neji mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya hendak melihat kedatangan seseorang itu. "gomen, tapi bisakah kalian keluar sebentar...?" ucap Hiasi pada tim medis.

"t-tapi..." ucap tim medis.

"itu tidak akan lama..." ucap Hiasi.

"y-yaa..." ucap tim medis lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Neji kembali berbaring berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. "apa yang kau perlukan dariku...?" tanya Neji yang telah duduk di kasurnya.

"hari itu, aku datang untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tentang hari itu..." ucap Hiasi yang mulai menceritakan kebenaran.

"saat itu aku bermaksud untuk mati..." ucap Hiasi yang mengejutkan Neji.

"a-apa yang kau bicarakan...?hari itu Otou-sanku lah yang terbunuh sebagai pengganti tubuhmu..." ucap Neji dengan nada keras.

Lalu Hiasi mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimononya dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada Neji. "kebenaran dari hari itu, ada di sini..." ucap Hiasi.

"mungkin saja mereka hanya mencari alasan untuk kenyamanan kepala keluarga..." ucap Neji yang tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya.

"dirimu yang sekarang, seharusnya bisa mengerti..." ucap Hiasi meletakkan gulungan tersebut di samping Neji.

Saat Neji melirik ke arah gulungan tersebut, terdapat tulisan yang mengejutkannya. Setelah gulungan itu di ambil dan di buka. Tubuhnya yang gemetar, air matanya mulai menetes. Ucapan dari Otou-sannya yang tertuangkan pada tulisan tersebut membuat Neji mengerti arti dari sebuah takdir yang ia jalani.

Mata Neji melirik ke arah Hiasi yang menundukan kepalanya bersujud di hadapannya. "ini adalah kebenarannya..." ucap Hiasi yang membuat Neji terkejut mendengarnya.

"maafkan aku.." ucap Hiasi. Mata Neji yang membulat karena terkejut perlahan mulai menenangkan diri. "kumohon angkat kepalamu..." ucap Neji.

Setelah ruangan kosong dan yang tersisa hanya ia seorang. Neji mulai berpikir dan merenungkan dirinya. "Otou-san, aku ingin tahu apakah takdir seseorang mengapung seperti awan yang terbawa arus atau seseorang yang dapat mengendarai pada arus yang ia pilih, aku belum mengerti dengan baik, apapun, titik akhir mungkin masih sama, hanya ketika pilihannya adalah yang terakhir orang beralih ke arah tujuan kehidupan dan bekerja keras ke arah itu dan mereka yang bertahan itu adalah yang benar-benar kuat, aku merasa seolah-olah akhirnya mengerti, melalui pertempuran ini, dan Otou-san aku cuma punya satu tujuan, aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun, itulah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, Otou-san aku melihat banyak burung terbang, dan mereka tampak menikmati diri mereka sendiri..." pikir Neji yang berdiri dan berjalan hingga di depan jendela menatap indahnya langit dengan burung yang terbang bebas dengan senyuman terseirat di wajahnya.

Kembali ke arena pertandingan yang selanjutnya sebentar lagi akan di umumkan, namun tampak ada kendala yang membuat para penonton menunggu cukup lama.

Di tempat para Kage. "bising sekali, itu karena ini adalah pertarungan yang baik, tentu saja, ada itu juga, tapi, seperti itu, untuk para pemimpin ninja yang aneh dan bangsawan feodal, tidak ada yang sesuai yang mereka harapkan dapat lebih dari pertandingan berikutnya ini..." ucap Kazekage yang lama terdiam.

Hokage yang mendengarnya hanya diam melirik ke arah Kazekage. "ngomong-ngomong, tampkanya dia tidak terlihat pada upacara pembukaan, dia sudah datang ke sini bukan begitu...?" ucap Kazekage lalu berbaik bertanya.

"hmmm..." gumam Hokage sambil melambaikan senyum tipisnya, walaupun agak tidak suka dengan nada bicara dari Kazekage.

"sudah tidak ada berita dari Sasuke dan ada isu tentang Orochimaru, sebelum semua orang mulai membuat kebisingan, kita harus segera mendiskualifikasi dia..." bisik salah seorang pengawal Hokage.

Sedangkan di tempat para penonton mulai merusuh karena telah lama menunggu pertandingan yang belum juga di mulai. "apa yang terjadi...?cepat mulai pertandingan selanjutnya..." teriak beberapa penonton.

"berapa lama kau akan membuat kami menunggu..."

"sebelum malam tiba..." teriak para penonton yang kesal.

Di tempat duduk Karin tampak terlihat khawatir. "kenapa ia belum juga datang...?" pikir Karin tampak cemas.

Di tempat duduk Sakura yang bersebelahan dengan Ino. "aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada pertandingan selanjutnya...?apakah Sasuke berada di sini...?" gumam Ino yang juga tampak gelisah.

"Sasuke..." pikir Sakura yang juga ikut khawatir.

Berada di ruang tunggu tempat para peserta Ujian Chunin tahap Ketiga. "orang itu, apa yang sedang ia lakukan...?apakah ia berencana untuk tidak muncul...?" gumam Shikamaru.

"orang bijak tidak pernah mencari bahaya, itu, sebuah penilaian yang bijaksana...?" gumam Shino.

"heh, dasar pengecut, apa dia ingin lari dari pertandingan ini...?atau mungkin ia ingin tampil sok keren..." ucap Sai yang melirik ke arah Naruto.

"urusai, itu semua salahmu, karena tidak membangunkan ku..." ucap Naruto yang menjitak kepala Sai.

"aku sudah membangunkan mu, tapi kau saja yang seperti pangeran tidur yang tidak bangun-bangun juga setelah aku menjitak kepalamu beberapa kali..." ucap Sai sambil memegang kepalanya yang di jitak oleh Naruto.

"adau, sakit, kau ini kenapa memukul kepalaku lagi..." ucap Sai yang meringis kesakitan karena Naruto menjitak kepalanya lagi dengan keras.

"sekali saja aku belum puas..." ucap Naruto yang mengacungkan tinjunya hendak menjitak kepala Sai lagi.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Sai pelan yang terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam Naruto. "adauuuuuu..." teriak Sai yang kesakitan karena jitakan Naruto.

Menma yang melihat kelakuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menatap ke arena dengan serius. "apa yang di lakukannya...?apa kau akan datang, Sasuke" pikir Menma dengan pikirannya yang agak kalut sambil menatap ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"terserahlah, tapi entah bagaimana caranya...?aku yakin ia akan datang..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Di tempat para Kage, terlihat Hokage telah mengambil keputusan. "tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke akan di diskualifikasi..." ucap Hokage.

"yaaa..." ucap pengawal Hokage mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, di diskualifikasi...?" tanya Kazekage.

"itu harus di lakukan..." ucap Hokage.

Di tempat para penonton terlihat Uchiha Fugaku yang bersama dengan Uchiha Mikoto. "apa Sasuke masih bersama dengan Kakashi...?" tanya Mikoto dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"entahlah, kuharap ia tidak menarik kata-katanya..." ucap Fugaku dengan tenang.

Di ruang tunggu tempat para peserta, terlihat Kankura begitu gelisah. "apa yang akan kita lakukan, jika orang itu tidak muncul, strategi rencana kita..." ucap Kankuro.

"ini tidak baik..." ucap Temari yang juga ikut merasa khawatir.

Gaara tampak masih tenang, sedangkan Baki sudah mulai mencium kecurigaan. "mungkinkah ia sudah...?brengsek Gaara itu, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar membunuhnya..." pikir Baki dengan pimikirannya.

Sedangkan tatapan Gaara yang tenang, terngiang ingatannya saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di bebatuan tebing.

Di tempat para Kage. Kazekage tampak tidak begitu setuju dengan keputusan Hokage. "Hokage-sama, aku ingin anda mempertimbangkan untuk menunggu sebentar saja untuk di diskualifikasi Sasuke Uchiha..." ucap Kazekage.

Mendengar hal itu, Hokage agak merasa terkejut. "aku mengerti maksud anda, tapi, tidak peduli seberapa baik para shinobi, sudah jelas membuang-buang waktu bukanlah sebuah kecakapan untuk Chunin, jika tidak ada alasan yang jelas untuk memuaskan para pemimpin ninja dan bangsawan feodal yang berada disini tidak ada alasan untuk menunggunya..." ucap pegawal ninja elit yang berada di samping Hokage.

"aku mengerti itu, lalu ada cukup alasan, termasuk diriku, sebagian besar para pemimpin ninja dan bangsawan feodal yang berada disini datang kesini karena mereka ingin melihat pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Kazekage yang meyakinkan.

Mendengar hal itu, baik pengawal Hokage maupun Hokage sendiri agak meresa terkejut. "tapi..." ucap pengawal Hokage tersebut terpotong oleh ucapan Kazekage.

"dia adalah orang yang selamat dari pembantaian Clan Uchiha, memang tidak semua Clan Uchiha benar-benar telah di bantai, namun dia adalah orang yang langsung berhubungan dengan pembantaian tersebut, bukan hanya putramu saja yang terbaik di minati, Kaze No Kuni juga, benar-benar, sangat berharap untuk pertarungan dengan Gaara kami..." ucap Kazekage.

"Hokage-sama..." ucap pengawal tersebut berusaha membujuk Hokage untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan keputusannya lagi.

"tidak ada jaminan kalau Sasuke akan datang, tapi..." pikir Hokage.

"baiklah, kita kan menunda secara khusus pertandingan ini dan menunggu..." ucap Hokage yang telah mengambil keputusan.

Melihat dan mendengar keputusan dari Hokage, tampak Kazekage merasa lega. "Hokage-sama, benarkah..." ucap pengawal tersebut.

"hmmm, beritahukan ini pada pengawas..." ucap Hokage memberi perintah.

"y-yaa..." ucap pengawal itu lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap tebal.

"bagaimanapun, ini jarang sekali bagi anda untuk bersikeras seperti itu, Kazekage-sama..." ucap Hokage yang menatap penuh kecurigaan.

"kenapa...?untuk menunjukkan kualitas para Shinobi dari Desa kami ke bangsawan feodal, tidak ada lawan yang lebih baik dari pada seorang Uchiha, lagi pula ini adalah peluang bagi kita..." jawab Kazekage.

Di tempat para penonton yang telah merusuh. "ayolah, apa yang terjadi pada pertandingan ini...?apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha..." teriak mereka.

Di arena terlihat pengawal Hokage telah memberitahukan itu pada Genma yang merupakan pengawas sekaligus wasit dalam ujian chunin tahap ketiga. "aku mengerti..." ucap Genma mengangguk. Lalu pengawal tersebut kembali menghilang dalam kepulan asap tebal.

"semuanya, kandidat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya belum datang ke sini, kami akan menunda pertempuran ini sejenak dan memulai pertempuran berikutnya lebih dulu..." ucap Genma yang membuat para peserta terkejut mendengarnya.

Di tempat para penonton. "apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke itu...?" ucap Asuma.

Di tempat Sakura yang bersama dengan Ino. "yokata, jadi Sasuke tidak di diskualifikasi..." ucap Ino yang merasa senang.

Sedangkan Sakura tampak terlihat kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya. "hey, itu artinya pertandinganku sudah dekat lebih dekat..." ucap Shikamaru yang tampak cemas.

"lalu pada pasangan berikutnya, Kankuro vs Shino Aburame, turunlah..." ucap Genma mengumumkan.

"pertandinganku tidak masalah sama sekali..." pikir Kankuro.

Shino tampak telah bersiap untuk turun. Sedangkan di tempat Ibiki terlihat kecemasan tersirat di wajahnya.

"yang lebih penting lagi, aku tidak ingin membeberkan mekanisme kerja Gagak kepada musuh sebelum rencana itu..." pikir Kankura lalu melirik ke arah Temari.

Melihat hal itu, Temari mengangguk-angguk menerima sinyal dari Kankuro. "pengawas, aku mengundurkan diri..." ucap Kankuro yang mengejutkan para peserta lainnya kecuali Gaara termasuk Temari.

"apa..?" gumam Genma yang terkejut dengan ucapan Kankuro.

"aku mundur, silahkan majukan pertandingannya..." ucap Kankuro.

Tampak perasaan yang kurang menyenangkan tersirat di wajah Shino. Begitu juga dengan para penonton lainnya. Sedangkan di tempat para Kage hanya saling melirik kebingungan dengan suasana tersebut.

Setelah Genma menghela nafasnya, ia kembali mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya. "karena Kankuro mengundurkan diri, Shino Aburame menang secara otomatis..." ucap Genma.

"oi, ada apa ini...?" teriak beberapa para penonton yang tidak suka dengan suasana tersebut.

"buatlah pertandingan yang sepantasnya..." teriak lagi beberapa para penonton.

"cih..." decih Temari yang hendak mengambil kipas di punggungnya lalu mengibaskannya sehingga menimbulkan angin kencang dan turun ke arena dengan kipasnya sebagai tunggangannya.

"kau...?" ucap Genma dengan santainya.

"ini giliranku, bukan..?" ucap Temari yang sudah berisap dengan kipasnya.

"tampaknya kau benar-benar bersemangat, okay,ayo kita maju ke pertandingan selanjutnya, hoi, satu lagi, turunlah..." ucap Genma lalu memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

"hoi, hoi, apa yang kau lakukan...?melakukan sesuatu dengan sembrono...?maksudku, mengapa hanya pertandinganku yang harus di ubah...?" gumam Shikamaru dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Nara Shikamaru, kau..." ucap Genma memanggil.

"sialan, kalau sudah seperti ini aku akan mundur juga..." pikir Shikamaru yang tampak cemas.

"sudahlah Shikamaru, berjuanglah dengan keras..." ucap Naruto yang mendorong Shikamaru hingga terjatuh ke arena dengan ekspresi datarnya.

 **BUUUUAAARRRRHHH**

Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, tampak Shikamaru yang terbaring di tanah. "si brengsek itu..." ucap Shikamaru.

 **-Pertarungan Shikamaru VS Temari di skip-**

Shikamru yang berhasil menjebak Temari dengan Jutsu Kagemane miliknya, setelah mengangkat tangannya dan mengatakan menyerah. Telah membuat beberapa orang terdiam sesaat bahkah Temari yang merupakan lawannya pun terkejut mendengar dan melihat sikap Shikamaru yang tidak terpikirkan itu. Termasuk Ino yang merupakan rekan seteamnya. Kecuali Chouji yang sudah memahami Shikamaru. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah memperkirakan hal itu setelah melihat sikap Shikamaru yang memiliki motivasi zero ( Nol ).

Karena Shikamaru yang menyerah sudah di pastikan ia kalah dalam pertandingan dan pemenangnya adalah Temari. Di tempat para penonton cukup banyak dari mereka yang mengagumi kecerdasan Shikamaru dan menganggap kalau dia layak untuk menjadi Chunin.

Kembali ke pertarungan selanjutnya, dan Shikamaru telah berada di tempat para peserta lainnya. "baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Namikaze Menma VS Sai, turunlah..." ucap Genma memanggil mereka.

Kedua peserta telah turun ke arena. Ini adalah salah satu pertandingan yang juga di tunggu oleh para penonton termasuk pemimpin dan bangsawan feodal.

"oh, jadi ini putra Yondaime yang terkenal itu..." ucap salah seorang bangsawan feodal.

"hahahha, tampkanya sangat menarik, walaupun lawannya terlihat lemah..." ucap salah seorang bangsawan feodal lainnya.

"yeah, tapi sekiranya ini akan jadi penghibur yang menarik..." ucap salah seorang pemimpin negara.

Di tempat kursi duduk penonton terlihat Karin tampak biasa saja menonton pertandingan itu, namun sekiranya ia juga menyemangati Sai dan Menma. "berjuanglah Sai dan kau juga Menma..." teriak Karin menyemangati.

"apa-apa'an dia itu...?dasar plin-plan..." gumam Sai dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Mendengar ucapan dari Karin wajah Menma sedikit bersemu merah. "yosh, Sai menyerahlah..." ucap Menma yang semangat dan kembali dengan ekspresi serius.

"tidak akan, aku pasti akan menang..." ucap Sai menolak.

"begitu ya, baiklah aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melawanmu..." ucap Menma.

Melihat kedua peserta telah bersiap, setelah memberikan arahan Genma langsung memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingannya. "babak pertandingan di mulai..." ucap Genma Shiranui.

Kedua peserta mundur mengambil jarak pertempuran, namun setelah itu, Menma langsung menyerang Sai dengan Rasengan.

 **Rasengan**

Ucap Menma menyerang Sai, melihat serangan Menma, Sai langsung membuka gulungannya dan mengambar dengan tinta. Dengan cepat dan gesit, Sai segera membentuk handseal.

 **Hogo Geto**

Ucap Sai, lalu dari gulungan yang dia gambar dengan tinta muncul sebuah gerbang baja yang cukup besar dengan kisaran 2 meter menahan serangan Menma.

Bukan hanya Menma saja yang terkejut melihat jutsu dari Sai namun para penonton dan Kage yang melihatnya.

Telihat serangan dari Menma mampu meremukkan gerbang baja itu. "sial, ini masih terlalu lemah..." gumam Sai, lalu segera menggambar dengan cepat dan gesit.

 **Choujo Giga**

Ucap Sai setelah menggambar di gulungan dengan tintanya dan membetuk handseal, terlihat seekor harimau muncul dan menyerang Menma.

Setelah Rasengan miliknya mampu di tahan oleh Sai dan melihat serangan Sai, Menma langsung mundur ke belakangan dengan cepat lalu menyerang dengan kunai miliknya.

Harimau yang menyerang Menma hancur dan menjadi tinta kembali setelah terkena kunai. Dengan cepat Menma kembali menyerang Sai dengan Taijutsu. Menendang dari belakang Sai. Namun tampak matanya melebar ketika melihat bentuk perubahan dari Sai.

Di tempat para penonton juga ikut terkejut dan penasaran dengan kemapuan milik Sai. "heh, jadi ia bisa memnggunakan kemampuannya seperti itu..." ucap salah seorang penonton dengan perban di sekitaran hidung dan rambut jabrik warna hitam.

"ini semakin menarik..." ucap salah seorang temannya.

Di tempat Sakura terlihat cukup terkejut melihat kemampuan milik Sai. "aku tidak pernah melihat jutsu itu, apakah itu jutsu barunya...?" gumam Sakura.

"apa kau tahu tentang ini Sakura...?" tanya Ino yag masih terkejut melihat kemampuan milik Sai.

Di tempat Karin juga terlihat terkejut melihat jutsu baru milik Sai. "jadi itukah jutsu baru miliknya...?" gumam Karin.

Kembali ke arena terlihat Sai menangkis tendangan Menma dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Kuroi Fuku; Inku No Yoroi**

Ucap Sai sambil menangkis tendangan Menma. Lalu memngambilkan tendangannya hingga Menma terpental cukup jauh.

"aku terus berlatih dan berlatih untuk menjadi kuat hanya untuk melampauinya, aku pasti menang dan bertarung dengannya..." ucap Sai melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Menma kembali berdiri sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya. "bukan hanya kau saja yang menjadi kuat, tidak peduli seperti apapun aku akan melampauinya dan melindunginya dari apapun yang menyakitinya..." ucap Menma dengan kemapuan Hiraisinnya yang masih terbilang di level rendah, telah berada di hadapan Sai dengan tendangan kaki kanannya mengarah ke wajah Sai.

Cukup kaget melihat serangan dari Menma, dengan cepat Sai menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga ia jongkok, lalu dengan tintanya ia menghilang dari hadapan Menma.

 **Sumigasumi No Jutsu**

Ucap Sai yang sudah berada di belakang Menma, lalu mengayunkan pedang yang terbuat dari tintanya.

Dengan cepat Menma menghindarinya, meskipun tergores sedikit di bagian pipi kirinya. belum sampai di situ saja, Sai kembali menyerang Menma dengan Taijutsu secara beruntun, walaupun bisa di hindari oleh Menma.

"kau tahu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu karena itu aku segera menggunakan jutsu utamaku agar pertandingan ini cepat selesai..." ucap Sai sambil terus menyerang Menma dengan Taijutsunya, sedangkan Menma yang terus menerus menghindar dan beberapa kali serangannya mengenai tubuh Sai, tapi semua itu tidak mempan.

Serangan demi serangan dan Sai mengakhirinya dengan membentuk handseal.

 **Kyodaina Inku No Te**

Ucap Sai yang menyerang Menma dengan tangan raksasa yang terbuat dari tinta. "kau berakhir Menma..." gumam Sai dengan senyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

 **Suiton; Suijinheki**

Ucap Menma setelah membentuk handseal, tersembur keluar air dari dalam mulut Menma hingga membentuk dinding pertahanan yang cukup besar.

Serangan Sai luluh lantah, tangan raksasanya kini berubah menjadi tinta dan mengguyur Sai ke dalam air.

"aku tahu itu, kau memang kuat dengan jutsumu itu, tapi kelemahanmu terlihat jelas, Sai..." ucap Menma dengan senyum tipis kemenangan.

Sai bangkit kembali dengan basah kuyup dan terbatuk mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya. "uhuhuhukk...uhuhuhuk...sialan kau, Menma..." ucap Sai sambil terbatuk dengan tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Menma.

"sama sepertimu Sai, aku paham hal itu, sama saja menghinamu jika aku tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku, termasuk jutsu andalanku..." ucap Menma lalu di telapak tangan kanannya terlihat sebuah bola hitam kecil dengan cincin di luarnya melingkari bola tersebut mengarah pada Sai

"gomen Sai, tapi aku harus menang agar aku bisa menghentikan tindakan Sasuke dan melindungi Naruto, setidaknya aku telah mengurangi daya kekuatannya..." ucap Menma lalu berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan.

 **Dai Rasenringu**

Ucap Menma yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya.

 **BUUUUUUAAARRRRHHHH**

Sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membentuk kawah. Semua para penonton termasuk para peserta kecuali Naruto, di buat tercengang melihat jutsu mengerikan itu.

Dari sudut penonton, terlihat Sakura terkejut dan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sai. Sedangkan Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah melihat pertarungan itu.

"gi-gila, jutsu macam apa itu...?" pikir Kiba yang sangat syok melihatnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menutup mulut saking terkejutnya, dan dengan perasaan khawatir terhadap keadaan Sai.

Di tempat Karin hanya menatap terkejut melihat serangan tersebut.

Di tempat para Kage, terlihat Yondaime hanya memegang dahinya yang berkerut. "ahhhhaaa, dasar, Menma terlalu berlebihan..." gumam Yondaime menghela nafasnya.

Sedangkan Kazekage hanya menatap dengan seringainya dari balik cadarnya. "hehheheh, benar-benar sangat menarik, ini cukup menghibur..." pikirnya.

Kembali ke arena, Genma yang dibuat terkejut dengan jutsu milik Menma dan melihat Sai sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di kawah yang cukup besar itu. "lu-luar biasa, jutsu ini sekelas dengan level rank S..." pikir Genma.

Menma hanya diam menatap Sai yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Dan team medis segera membawa Sai dengan tandunya. "pemenangnya adalah Namikze Menma..." teriak Genma mengumumkannya.

Semua teriakan kegembiraan para peserta dan tepuk tangan yang meriah di berikan pada Menma. Di tempat para peserta yang tampak masih terkejut. "dia akan menjadi lawan yang sangat berbahaya..." gumam Temari yang masih syok.

"dia benar-benar berbahaya..." pikir Kankuro yang juga terlihat masih syok.

Sedangkan Gaara terlihat tersenyum dengan seringainya. Berbeda dengan Shino yang tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena masih syok.

"oi,oi, apa Sai masih hidup...?" ucap Shikamaru yang masih terlihat syok.

Naruto melompat menuju ke arena dan berjalan ke arah Sai yang di tandu oleh team medis. "Sai, istirahatlah dengan tenang, setelah ini kita bisa makan bersama lagi..." ucapnya.

Tampak Sai yang telah sadar, lebih tepatnya setengah sadar Sai melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbeda, kekecewaan, kelegaan, dan semua perasaan bercampur di dalam tatapan tersebut. "go-gomen..." ucap Sai diam sesaat sambil menatapa Naruto.

"ja-jangan ka-kalah..." ucap Sai dengan tatapan serius.

"hhmmm, tenang saja..." ucap Naruto memegang lengan Sai. Melihat hal itu Sai tersenyum dan kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"oi, apa yang kau lakukan dasar baka...?" ucap Shikamaru yang ikut melompat ke arena dan mendatangi Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tampa kata, lalu melirik ke arah Menma. "Naruto, aku pasti akan melampauimu dan melindungimu, tidak peduli meskipun kau membenciku..." pikir Menma yang membalas tatapan Naruto.

"hey, sudahlah, ayo kita saksikan saja pertandingan selanjutnya..." ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto.

Di tempat para penonton, terlihat Kushina melihat kedua anaknya dengan tatapan kesedihan. "Kaa-chan, apa Naruto Nii dan Menma Nii akan saling bertarung...?" tanya Naruko pada Kushina dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"entahlah, tapi, mari kita dukung keduanya..." jawab Kushina dengan senyum menyembunyikan ratapan kesedihannya yang juga sama di rasakan oleh Naruko.

Di tempat duduk penonton yang berbeda terlihat Uchiha Fugaku dengan Uchiha Mikoto yang telah lepas dari rasa keterkejutannya, kembali menonton pertandingan itu dengan tenang. "putra Minato memang hebat, ia tidak sia-sia mendidiknya dengan baik, tapi ia juga kehilangan putra yang cukup berbakat karena hal yang sepele..." ucap Fugaku.

"apa mereka akan saling bertarung...?" tanya Mikoto.

"entahlah, suatu pertandingan tidak bisa di tebak, termasuk pada Naruto, rumor mengatakan kalau ia memiliki sesuatu yang jauh lebih dari ini..." jawab Fugaku.

"sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tahu tentang Naruto semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah datang kembali..." gumam Mikoto dengan ekspresi kecewa dan sedih sambil menghela nafas beratnya.

"ada berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, termasuk dari rasa sakit, kurasa, arena ini terlalu kecil baginya untuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya, benar begitu Minato..." gumam Fugaku sambil melirik ke arah Yondaime.

Di sudut penonton yang berbeda. "akhirnya, pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Uchiha..." ucap bebeberapa penonton lainnya.

"oh, tapi siapakah Gaara yang menjadi lawannya ini...?" tanya beberapa penonton lainnya.

"aku tidak tau.." jawab beberapa penonton lainnya.

"tapi di bandingkan dengan Uchiha, dia tidak ada apa-apanya..." ucap beberapa penonton lainnya.

"apa kau tahu...?" tanya di beberapa penonton lainnya.

"aku dengar Uchiha akan segera mengundurkan diri dari pertandingan ini..." ucap beberapa penonton lainnya.

"benarkah..." ucap beberapa penonton lainnya yang merasa kecewa.

"yeah, rupanya dia menderita luka serius saat latihan sebelum pertandingan ini..." ucap mereka lagi yang mendengar beberapa rumor yang entah dari mana.

"apa kau serius..?' tanya di antara mereka lainnya.

"dan berpikir aku mengambil cuti khusus untuk pertandingan ini..." ucap beberapa yang merasa kecewa.

"aku mengandalkanmu, datanglah..." ucap mereka yang masih berharap.

Sedangakan di tempat duduk penonton di kursi para bangsawan dan pemimpin feodal. Terlihat salah seorang bangsawan yang melihat data dari kedua ninja tersebut. "seperti yang di harapkan, pertandingan ini akan di menangkan oleh Uchiha..." ucapnya.

"tidak, aku punya harapan yang tinggi untuk orang baru dari Desa Kaze itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan ini lengah sedikitpun..." ucap salah seorang bangsawan yang di sebelahnya.

"hahahahha, seperti yang mereka katakan tentang kompetisi dunia, tidak mungkin untuk memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi..." ucap bangsawan di sebelahnya dengan tawa lalu melirik ke arah dua orang ninja.

Kedua ninja yang memakai ikat kepala Kusagakure tersebut mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

Kembali ke arena. Terlihat Genma masih menunggu dengan sabar, walaupun beberapa dari penonton yang meneriaki untuk segera mempercepat pertandingan tersebut di mulai. Setelah melirik ke arah Gaara yang menatap dengan kehausan pertarungan. Lirikan Genma kembali ke arah pintu gerbang dan memutarnya lagi ke arah para Kage yang tidak lain adalah Yondaime Hokage.

Di tempat para Kage. Terlihat pengawal Hokage membisikkan sesuatu. "Hokage-sama, mengenai Sasuke Uchiha, dia belum tiba di arena pertandingan..." ucapnya berbisik pada Yondaime Hokage.

"ummm, ini tidak bisa di hindarkan, kita tidak bisa membuat para undangan menunggu lebih lama lagi..." ucap Yondaime Hokage.

Di gerbang utama, kedua ninja pengawas melihat dua orang menunju mereka. "hey, bukankah itu...?" ucap salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk ke arah kedua orang yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Hembusan angin menerbangakn pasir hingga menutupi pandangan. Kedua orang itu semakin mendekat. "kau..." ucap salah seorang dari ninja pengawas itu.

Di arena terlihat mereka masih menunggu termasuk Genma yang menunggu dari keputusan Yondaime Hokage, sedangkan Kazekage terlihat ingin memberi saran yang berbeda.

Naruto tetap masih menatap datar ke arah Menma, begitu juga Menma membalaskan dengan tatapan serius.

Kembali ke gerbang utama, terlihat kedua orang yang tidak lain adalah Rock Lee yang bersama dengan Senseinya menatap dengan mata melebar saat mendengar penuturan dari kedua ninja pengawas. "Naruto mengalahkan Neji..." pikir Lee dengan syok.

Guy yang merupakan Senseinya hanya memandang diam pada Lee. "aku mengerti..." gumam Lee yang masih dengan perasaan syoknya.

"kau melakukannya, Naruto..." pikir Lee yang menatap langit dengan tegar.

"kau benar-benar, laki-laki yang baik..." pikir Guy yang bangga pada ketegaran muridnya.

Kembali ke arena terlihat para penonton mulai meneriaki karena ketidak sabaran mereka.

"apa yang terjadi dengan pertandingan berikutnya..?"

"ayo laksanakan..."

"apakah Uchiha belum datang...?"

"kami menginginkan Uchiha, Uchiha..." teriak para penonton.

Di tempat peserta, terlihat Kankuro merasa agak khawatir dengan suasana tersebut. "hei, sudah hampir waktunya, apa dia benar-benar akan datang...?" ucap Kankuro pada Temari yang sudah berada di ruang tunggu peserta.

"dia akan datang..." ucap Gaara.

Kankuro dan Temari hanya menatap diam dan terngaga dengan perkataan Gaara. "dia pasti akan datang..." ucap Gaara dengan penuh keyakinan.

Di arena. "apa dia benar-benar akan datang...?" ucap Shikamaru dengan ekpsresi dataranya.

Di tempat Kage terlihat Yondaime ingin memberitahu kepada pengawalnya untuk segera memberitahukkan bahwa Sasuke akan di diskualifikasi. Sedangkan Kazekage hendak memberikan sebuah saran kepada Yondaime untuk pengunduran diri terhadap Sasuke.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, dedaunan berterbangan di hembus oleh angin. Tampak senyum tipis dari wajah Genma, angin kencang menerpa di arena hingga membuat semua para penonton dan peserta cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan dua orang yang tiba di arena setalah angin kecang tersebut mereda.

"lihat lah, dia disini..." ucap Gaara yang melihat kedatangan seseorang yang di tunggu.

"yeaaaahhh, gomenasai kita terlambat..." ucap seseorang yang datang dengan gaya yang sok keren tidak lain adalah Kakashi.

"tampaknya kau telah memenangkan pertarunganmu Menma, begitu juga denganmu, Naruto..." ucap seorang bocah dengan rambut raven warna hitam, tidak lain adalah Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"begitulah yang kau lihat..." ucap Menma.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik ke arah Sasuke namun kembali tatapannya ke arah Menma.

Di tempat penonton, Sakura tampak senang melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang bersama dengan Kakashi. "Sasuke..." pikir Sakura.

Kembali ke arena, Sasuke dan Kakashi yang berada di arena saling membelakangi, namun itu tetap tidak membuat Naruto bergeming ataupun peduli akan kedatangan mereka yang mengejutkan itu.

"namamu...?" tanya Genma.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

Di tempat para penonton, terlihat Lee yang bersama dengan Senseinya Guy cukup membuat terkejut Sakura, Ino dan Chouji akan keberadaannya setelah mendengar ucapan Lee. "sepertinya ia tepat waktu..." ucap Lee.

"Lee..." ucap Sakura dan Ino senang melihat kedatangan Lee.

Terlihat para penonton bersorak gembira dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Sedangakan di tempat duduknya Fugaku yang bersama dengan Mikoto hanya memperhatikan saja. "kuharap ia tidak mengecewakan..." gumam Fugaku.

Kembali di arena tampak Shikamaru merasa kurang senang melihat sorakan ramai dari para penonton. "brengsek, karena yang lainnya mempermasalahkan ini dan berpikir dia begitu penting..." pikir Shikamaru yang agak jengkel.

"heh, kau cukup terlambat, aku kira kau tidak akan datang karena takut untuk melawanku, dan kurasa kau cukup kesal karena aku baru saja menghabisi lawan yang cukup merepotkan itu, Naruto..." ucap Menma pada Sasuke lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"siapa juga yang memastikan kalau dia akan datang...?dan kurasa Naruto sudah cukup marah..." pikir Shikamaru yang melirik ke arah Naruto yang dari tadi menatap Menma dengan serius.

"janga terlalu terbawa suasana, dasar pecudang..." ucap Sasuke pada Menma lalu melirik ke arah Naruto dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"ahhhaaaaa, aku tidak tertarik dalam hal semacam itu, seperti membakar emosi karenanya, dan juga aku tidak tertarik dalam memenangkan pertandingan sampah ini, kalau bukan janji yang kubuat pada Sai, memenangkan pertandingan ini seperti menyuguhkan ramen dan memakannya setiap pagi..." ucap Naruto yang berbalik berjalan keluar arena.

"hey, tunggu dulu Naruto..." ucap Shikamaru yang berlari ke arah Naruto.

Mereka hanya menatap biasa saja melihat hal itu. "yeahhh, aku tahu itu agak kasar kalau harus muncul secara mencolok seperti ini, tapi apakah Sasuke sudah di diskualifikasi...?" ucap Kakashi dengan rasa malu sambil menggosok kepalanya bagian belakang, lalu berbalik bertanya.

Genma melirik ke arah Hokage, dan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Menma yang melirik ke arah Genma ingin mengetahui keputusan yang akan di ucapkan.

"jadi kebiasaanmu terlambat di ambil alih pada dirinya..?dasar baka..." ucap Genma yang menghela nafas beratnya.

"dan bagaimana...?" tanya Kakashi.

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula, pertandingan Sasuke sudah di tunda untuk beberapa saat, kedatanganmu tepat waktu, sehingga dia tidak di diskualifikasi..." ucap Genma.

"hahahha, itu kedengarannya bagus..." tawa kecil Kakashi.

Tatapan Sasuke tampak tajam mengarah ke Gaara, mereka saling menatap."jangan sampai kalah dari orang itu..." ucap Menma.

"yeah, mana mungkin aku akan kalah, karena yang orang yang pantas ku lawan adalah dirinya, katakan padaku bagaimana pertandingan dia sebelumnya...?' ucap Sasuke yang berbalik bertanya, namun tatapannya tidak lepas dari Gaara.

"sekali pukul..." jawab Menma yang membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi terkejut.

"kau pasti bercanda kan Menma, mana mungkin seorang Hyuga di kalahkan dengan sekali pukul...?" ucap Kakashi dalam kagetnya.

"terserah lah, tapi itulah kenyataannya dan tanyakan saja nanti pada yang lain..." ucap Genma dengan senyum tipis.

"aku akan melawanmu..." ucap Menma menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"yeah, tentu saja..." ucap Sasuke membalas dengan menatap tajam ke arah Menma.

Setelah menatap tajam ke arah Menma, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang terus berjalan hendak keluar dari arena. "Naruto..." ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras.

Naruto berhenti sesaat. "aku juga akan melawanmu, bersiaplah untuk kalah..." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

"benarkah...?kalau begitu akan ku tunggu, itu pun jika kau memenangkan pertandinganmu..." ucap Naruto lalu kembali berjalan keluar dari arena.

"sudah tentu pasti..." ucap Sasuke.

Di tempat para penonton, sorak gembira terlihat jelas meramaikan tempat. "kyaahh, Sasuke dan Menma sangat keren..." teriak Ino yang begitu gembira sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"pertandingan Uchiha akan segera dimulai, Shikamaru sudah berusaha keras, tapi Sasuke itu sudah, kasihan Shikamaru..." pikir Chouji yang melihat sorak gembira dari para penonton yang tampak berbeda dari Shikamaru.

"yeah, kurasa memang harus begitu, aku tidak sabar untuk pertandingan ini juga..." pikir Shikamaru yang berjalan bersama Naruto.

Di tempat para penonton, Karin tampak agak cemberut. "dasar, dia sudah terlambat pakai acara sok keren pula..." gumam Karin.

Di tempat Ino, Sakura dan Chouji. Mereka terlihat begitu senang. "team Karin luar biasa, beruntung sekali tapi kenapa dia tidak begitu senang, dan di team mu yang tersisa hanya Naruto..." ucap Ino.

"kenapa...?" tanya Sakura.

"nah, Naruto sudah mengalahkan Neji Hyuga itu, sedangkan Menma sudah mengalahkan Sai, dan kurasa Sasuke pasti akan menang di pertandingan ini karena salah satu dari anggota elit dari Uchiha, serta semua orang ingin sekali melihat pertandingan Sasuke..." ucap Ino.

Lee yang mendengar perkataan Ino terlihat cukup murung. "Sasuke akan menghadapi Gaara dari Sunagakure itu yang akupun tidak bisa mengalahkannya dan Naruto mengalahkan Neji dengan sekali pukul, yang sudah ku harapkan untuk membuat perhitungan..." pikir Lee mengeratkan tangannya yang memegang tongkat kayu sebagai penopannya untuk berjalan.

"mengapa begitu...?kenapa aku begitu...?aku sangat frustasi..." pikir Lee dengan tubuh yang gemetar karena sangat kesal pada dirinya yang begitu lemah. Tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya dengan tongkat kayu tampak mengeluarkan tetesan darah mengalir dari tangannya yang di perban itu.

"Lee..." pikir Guy yang mengetahui perasaan muridnya.

Di tempat para Kage. Tampak Yondaime melihat suasana di arena. Sedangkan Kazekage terlihat melirik ke arah Yondaime dan kembali melirik ke arah arena pertandingan. "akhirnya..." pikir Kazekage.

Di tempat peserta, tampak Gaara menatap tajam dengan kehausan akan darah. Di arena, Genma telah memanggil Gaara untuk turun ke arena.

"ini tidak baik, sudah cukup lama sejak aku pernah melihat Gaara seperti ini..." pikir Temari yang melihat tingkah Gaara.

"h-hey, Gaara, tetap jaga strategi itu dalam pikiranmu..." ucap Kankuro yang langsung di hentikan oleh tangan Temari dengan menutup mulutnya.

Setelah Gaara keluar dari tempat peserta. "jangan bicara dengan Gaara sekarang, kau akan di bunuh..." ucap Temari yang terus menahan Kankuro.

Di tempat penonton, seorang bangsawan terlihat sangat mencurigakan, ia terus memberikan arahan kode dengan gerak mata nya. Kedua ninja yang di berikan kode tersebut mengangguk tanda mengerti. "oi ayo kita pergi..." ucap salah satu dari mereka dan pergi dari tempat penonton.

Di tangga, terlihat Naruto, Shikamaru dan Menma menaiki tangga. "hey, cepat lah..." ucap Menma yang tampak tidak sabaran.

"tidak ada kebaikan yang akan terjadi dalam hidupmu jika kau terburu-buru..." ucap Shikamaru.

Saat Menma menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya, ia menoleh dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam.

"kenapa...?" tanya Shikamaru, lalu ikut menoleh juga.

Kedua mata mereka mengarah pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka yang tidak lain adalah Gaara.

Gaara yang terus berjalan hendak ke arena terhenti oleh dua orang ninja yang memakai ikat kepala berlambangkan Kusagakure yang menghadangnya.

"terlalu takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu..." ucap salah satu dari kedua orang ninja Kusagakure.

Tatapan tajam dan niat membunuh yang begitu haus terlihat di mata Gaara hingga membuat kedua orang dari Ninja Kusagakure itu terkejut dan ketakutan. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil kunai dari bajunya.

Dengan rasa berani dan percaya diri, ia melantangkan pisau kunainya di hadapan Gaara.

Pasir keluar dari gentong yang berada di punggungnya. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi mati dan hancur karena tekanan chakra. Tatapan mata yang begitu mencekam dengan niat membunuh, pasir tersebut semakin banyak dan menyerang kedua ninja hingga salah satu ninja dari Kusagaure tersebut yang berusaha melarikan diri berada di hadapan Naruto, Menma dan Shikamaru.

Rasa terkejut dan ngeri tersirat di wajah mereka dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga, kecuali Naruto.

Ninja dari Kusagakure tersebut terus berteriak meminta tolong dan memohon, tangannya berusaha meminta untuk di raih. "t-tolong, h-hentikan, k-ku mohon h-hentikan, t-tolong..." ucapnya yang terus meronta.

Ninja dari Kusagakure tersebut terus tertarik ke belakang dan terus meronta serta meminta pertolongan. Sebuah tangan yang meraih tangan ninja Kusagakure tersebut hingga terhenti.

Mereka cukup terkejut melihat hal itu. Bahkan Gaara pun merasa jengkel di buatnya. Aliran chakra yang mengalir ke ninja Kusagakure hingga melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman pasir milik Gaara begitu juga dengan temannya.

"N-Naruto..." gumam Menma.

"b-bagaiman cara dia melakukannya...?" gumam Shikamaru yang masih dalam keadaan kaget.

Dua orang ninja dari Kusagakure tersebut terselamatkan. "a-arigatou..." ucap mereka dan melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang begitu haus akan niat membunuh, Gaara mulai berjalan dan berada di hadapan Naruto. Ia tetap berjalan melewati mereka dengan perasaan jengkel dan kesal.

Gaara berhenti sesaat di turunan anak tangga. "kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, setelah ini kupastikan kau akan kubunuh..." ucap Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

Mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu, Naruto hanya menatap balik dia dengan ekpresi datarnya. "lakukan saja jika kau bisa..." ucap Naruto.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto dan mulai berjalan kembali menuruni anak tangga hingga sampai ke arena.

Menma dan Shikamaru yang telah lepas dari rasa kaget, duduk di sekitaran anak tangga, sedangkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mulai berjalan ke arah mereka dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"jika mereka berdua di hadapan kita yang tidak berada di sana, kita mungkin akan terbunuh, akan tetapi aku cukup terkejut jika kau mampu membuatnya tidak melakukan hal itu di depan kita, lagi pula ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang ingin membunuh orang tanpa ragu-ragu seperti itu..." ucap Shikamaru yang mengelap keringat di keningnya.

"ya, ini tidak terlihat baik bahkan untuk Sasuke..." ucap Menma yang masih ada rasa ngeri. "Sasuke, apa dia akan baik-baik saja...?" pikir Menma lalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"memang seperti itu dunia Ninja yang sebenarnya, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mati melawan mereka..." ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"heh, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu...?padahal kita masih seorang bocah, tapi memang seperti itu juga, tidak mungkin mereka akan peduli jika kita seorang bocah atau orang dewasa..." ucap Shikamaru dengan senyum tipisnya.

"ada benarnya juga..." ucap Menma dengan senyum tipisnya. "seharusnya aku telah mempersiapkan diriku, benarkan Naruto.." pikir Menma menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

Kembali ke arena kedua peserta, yaitu Gaara dan Sasuke telah berada di arena dengan Genma di tengah menjelaskan segala autran dalan pertandingan dan segera mengumumkan pertandingan tersebut.

Terlihat guratan tawa seringai tersirat di wajah Gaara yang cukup menakutkan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung dengan sikap Gaara yang aneh itu.

Di tempat penonton, terlihat Kakashi yang menghampiri Guy dan Lee. "hey, Guy, kau juga Lee, apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja...?" ucap Kakashi lalu bertanya.

"Kakashi..." ucap Guy yang melihat Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei..." ucap Sakura dengan nada keras memasang wajah khawatirnya.

"ah, gomen, gomen, kau pasti sudah khawatir, gomen karena tidak mengatakan sama sekali, tapi sekiranya kau mendengar semuanya dari Karin..." ucap Kakashi yang melirik ke arah Karin yang duduk di tempat yang berbeda dengan wajah yang agak cemberut.

"oh, tidak Sakura itu akan benar-benar kesal..." pikir Ino dengan menghelas nafas beratnya.

"ya sudah tidak apa-apa..." ucap Sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan ke tempat Karin..." ucap Kakashi namun terhenti dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"tunggu sebantar, kemana Yamato Sensei...?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"yaaa, sebentar lagi ia akan datang, karena beberapa misi yang harus ia selesaikan..." jawab Kakashi.

"benar-benar terlambat..." ucap Sakura kesal.

"yeah, gomen..." ucap Kakashi tersenyum tipisnya lalu pergi dan menunju ke tempat Karin.

Sedangkan Karin cukup terkejut saat tahu kalau Senseinya berada di sampingnya. "yoo..." sapa Kakashi pada Karin.

"baka, jangan mengagetkan ku dasar Kakashi Sensei baka..." ucap Karin dengan suara keras.

"gomen, gomen..." ucap Kakakshi.

Setelah cukup tenang, Kakashi sedikit memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa yang cukup tidak asing baginya.

"satu...dua...tiga...empat...lima...enam...tujuh...delapan, delapan dari mereka, ada delapan anggota Ops Anbu Hitam di arena yang luas ini, dua pleton terlalu sedikit, apa yang sedang Hokage-sama pikirkan..." gumam Kakashi.

Sedangkan di tempat Guy yang sudah memperhatikan juga. "tampaknya cukup sulit karena tanpa mengetahui bagaimana atau kapan lawan akan membuat pergerakan mereka, hal ini tidak dapat membantu kalau Anbu itu tersebar dan di kerahkan di wilayah yang penting di desa ini..." gumam Guy menganalisa dengan sebaik mungkin.

Di tempat Uchiha Fugaku yang juga sudah mengetahui semua Ops Anbu Hitam. "ini akan segera di mulai, kita tidak boleh membiarkan penjagaan kita lengah, tapi untuk saat ini, kita harus memberi perhatian pada pertandingan ini..." gumam Fugaku, sedangkan Mikoto hanya mengagguk mengerti.

Di tempat Sandaime yang masih menonton pertandingan dari sudut yang berbeda. "Kakashi, aku akan memeriksa dengan teliti jenis latihan apa yang sudah kau berikan padanya, sebagai Sandaime aku tahu betul bagaimana cara melindungi keluarga dan desa ini..." gumam Sandaime.

kembali ke arena, Sasuke tengah bersiap-siap dengan meregangkan otot di tubuhnya sedangkan tatapan dari Gaara tidak pernah lepas dari niat membunuh yang begitu haus.

"pertandingan di mulai..." ucap Genma yang telah memberi tanda memualinya pertadingan.

 **-/-**

Di suatu tempat, dalam hutan belantara dengan pepohonannya yang lebat. Terlihat ketiga orang yang bersama dengan seekor babi sedang melompati setiap pohon demi pohon.

"kita harus segera ke Konoha sebelum, Orochimaru melaksanakan rencananya..." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut putih yang panjang tidak lain adalah Jiraya.

"aku tahu itu, tidak akan ku biarkan ia bertindak semaunya saja, sial chakraku masih belum stabil akibat pertarungan itu..." ucap seorang wanita dengan kimononya dan rambut pirangnya tidak lain adalah Tsunade.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto di bawa oleh Orochimaru..." ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan mengendong seekor babi tidak lain adalah Shizune yang bersama dengan Tonton.

 **-/-**

Di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari Konoha berada hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan besar, seorang pria dengan pakaian lengkapnya ia berjalan dengan tubuh yang di penuhi oleh perban. "aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mengorbankan dirinya untuk desa ini lagi, tidak akan, ia sudah cukup menderita karena desa ini, aku harus segera memberi tahukan ini pada Hokage, semua tentang Naruto dan rencana Orochimaru yang ingin menghancurkan Konoha beserta menculik Naruto..." ucapnya yang tidak lain adalah Hayate.

Hayate yang terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan bekas lukanya. Seseorang menghampirinya. "oi, apa yang terjadi padamu Hayate...?apa benar ini kau Hayate...?" tanya seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Yamato.

"tentu saja, aku terluka akibat serangan dari Baki, ia dan Orochimaru sudah merencanakan untuk penghancuranKonoha dan akan menculik Naruto sebagai bahan ekperimennya..." ucap Hayate yang membuat Yamato terkejut.

"b-bagimana mungkin itu terjadi...?aku tidak mengerti semua ini, bukankah kau sudah mati dan bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup...?" ucap Yamato yang bertanya-tanya dalam keterkejutannya ia pun panik dan kebingungan.

"aku sudah di selamatkan oleh Naruto, ia menggunakan jutsu refleksi dengan menggunakan clone sebagai pengganti mayatku, tapi yang lebih penting cepat beri tahu semua ini pada Hokage..." ucap Hayate yang menceritakan semua itu pada Yamato.

Mendengar semua penuturan Hayate, Yamato yang mengerti semua kejadian dan segera pergi ke tempat Hokage dengan membawa Hayate. Mereka berdua pergi melompati pohon demi pohon untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya.

 **-/-**

Di tempat yang berbeda wilayah, yang masih di dalam Konoha , baik perbatasan wilayah dan gerbang wilayah Konoha telah terlihat para Anbu sedang mengawasi beberapa tempat yang mencurigakan. "hey, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi...?" tanya salah seorang Anbu yang berada di sana.

"tidak..." jawab dari seorang Anbu itu dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. 'ini pasti cuma imajinasiku saja..." ucapnya lagi.

"cepatlah..." ucap seorang Anbu lalu mereka pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Di semak belukar yang tidak jauh dari perhentian Anbu Konoha tadi, terlihat dua orang Ninja yang tidak di kenal sedang memberikan tanda. Semua para ninja tersebut berkumpul dalam satu titik. Tanda tersebut telah di ubah, semua para Ninja yang berkumpul memulai pergerakannya.

Di tempat yang sudah di kordinasika terlihat semua Ninja yang tidak di kenal tersebut telah melakukan pergerakan, dengan membuat lingkaran segel dan menciptakan dinding chakra.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

 **Maaf lama update, karena ada kesibukan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan….**

 **Terima kasih kepada para Reader's yang masih setia membaca ff saya, saya akan lebih giat lagi dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin...**

 **Dan untuk saran, kritikan, dan komentarnya terima kasih, chapter kali ini juga lumayan panjang, jadi chapter Ark Ujin Chunin yang akan datang di minggu depan akan berakhir, dan akan keluar juga cerita terbaru yang berjudul I KAMEN RIDER...  
**

 **Mohon maaf kalau baru sekarang updatenya, terima kasih atas reviewnya saran, komentar, dan kritikannya tetap di terima demi membantu cerita ini…..**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**

 **LOG OUT**


End file.
